Femmes de Hockey
by Habswifes
Summary: Bella est une jeune professionnelle qui débute sa carrière dans le monde du Hockey. Elle a toujours été fascinée par le hockey et tombera sous le charme d'un jeune hockeyeur des Canadiens de Montréal.
1. WarmUp

Bella : Déménagée début juillet à Mtl pour son nouveau travail comme consultante en Ressources humaines pour le bureau de la LNH à Mtl. Elle va travailler beaucoup avec les équipes de l'association Est en ce qui concerne leur embauche du personnel interne. Son mandat premier était d'aider le CH mais elle ne le souhaite pas. Elle a toujours adorée le hockey non pas pour les joueurs mais pour le jeu et son équipe, depuis toute jeune, est le Canadiens. 27 ans, brune mais avec des mèches blondes, yeux marons, n'est pas très grande mais la plupart des hommes tombe sous son charme dès qu'elle sourit.

Rosalie : Ancienne coloc de Bella à Québec, elle travaille dans le millieu Financier. Elle aimerait beaucoup venir retrouver sa grande amie à Mtl mais elle ne peut pas avoir de poste ici car elle ne parle pas anglais, ce qui fait en sorte qu'elle vient très souvent à Mtl profiter du Nightlife. Elle ne connaît rien au Hockey mais adore les bars, les autos et surtout... les Hommes ! Elle est, une genre de croqueuse d'hommes. Ce qui ne leur déplaît pas car ils en redemandent toujours plus. 28 ans, Blonde, yeux noisette, superficielle et d'une beauté remarquable !

Alice : C'est la cousine de Bella, elle travaille aussi dans le monde Financier à Mtl. Son travail fait en sorte qu'elle connaît beaucoup de joueurs des Canadiens, principalement les jeunes anglophones. Son contrat ne lui interdit pas de fréquenter les joueurs mais ne souhaite pas être trompée par un homme, donc mets ses envies de côtés. 29 ans, Noire, yeux vert, plus petite que sa cousine !

Joueurs des Canadiens :

Jasper Whitlock : Est tombé sous le charme de Bella mais cela est purement sexuel des 2 côtés mais pour combien de temps ?!

Edward Masen : Lui aussi est tombé sous le charme de Bella mais avant que celle-ci ne le croise. Il avait croisé son regard lors d'une belle journée ensoleilée. Elle ne lui avait pas retourné son sourire car elle croyait qu'il souriait à la belle grande blonde qui accompagnait sa cousine et elle.

Emmet Cullen : Ne souhaite pas du tout avoir une relation sérieuse et ne veut que s'amuser! Il trouvera la compagnie idéale en Rosalie.

Carey Price: Tombeur de ses dames ! Il adore les femmes, n'a pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis 3 ans mais il était en couple avec Angela sauf qu'il voyait toujours d'autres femmes. Il y a une femme différente à chaque fois, quelques fois la même quand il ne sors pas, il fait alors appel a son carnet de conquête ! Plus il voit Edward ne rien tenter avec Bella, plus il la voit d'un autre œil.. Serait-ce entrain de tomber sous son charme ?!

Josh Gorges : Tout comme Carey, Josh cumule les conquêtes mais en attendant de trouver la femme idéal. Il avait cruiser ouvertement Bella lors du tournoi de golf afin d'avoir un peu de plaisir avec elle.

David :Nouveau stagiaire de Bella et fils du patron de celle-ci. Il trouve Bella ravissante. Il est très séduisant, un allure de joueur de hockey avec un peu plus de classe, le parfait genre de Bella !C'est un très bon ami à Emmet et Edward, ce que Bella ignore au début.

Étienne Boulay : Joueur des Alouettes de Montréal au Football. Il a fréquenté Bella il y a 2 ans, et cela à duré environ 1 an. Ils ont arrêtés de se voir quand Bella est retourné à Qc mais ils continuaient de se parler quelques fois et se voir quand elle venait à Mtl mais rien depuis 6 mois. Pendant cette fréquentation là, elle avait rencontré Carey à 2-3 reprises mais sans plus car elle était avec Étienne.

Zach Parise : Nouveau petit venu dans l'édition 2011-2012. Il a un charme à faire craquer toutes les femmes, y compris Bella... Il est attiré beaucoup vers elle mais ne souhaite pas que personne le sache mais combien de temps va t-il résister à Bella ?! Même chose pour Bella...Il sors avec Alicia depuis 2 ans mais elle est tellement possessive qu'il va voir ailleurs mais seulement pour des one nights. Sa blonde elle, elle le trompe avec Jasper depuis le début de la saison...

_Esmé _: Mère de Edward  
_Carlisle _: Père de Edward


	2. Chapter 1

**_Juste pour dire que j'ai changé certaines caractéristiques de Bella_**

**_Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une histoire que j'écris présentement et mon perso princ. Ava, est blonde aux yeux bleus_**

**_Donc, maintenant, pour y aller avec le livre, Bella est rendu Brune mais avec des mèches blondes et a les yeux bruns-chocolat_**

**_Merci :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nouvellement débarquée dans la ville Montréalaise pour mon nouveau travail au sein du bureau de la NHL comme consultante en ressources humaines, j'ai vite connu les plaisirs du nightlife en rencontrant de belles personnes intéressantes !_**

- Rosalie, prête ? Tu sais bien que à l'heure où on va arriver, la terrasse va être déjà pleine et j'ai vraiment besoin de profiter du beaux temps et des terrasses!!»

- Oui, Oui, minute une dernière petite chose..

- Dis plutôt que Facebook tu lâches pas ! HAHAHA

- Ex coloc... tu me connais trop !

- I know, I know!

- AH ! Arrêtes de me parler en anglais miss hockey !

- Que veux tu, c'est ca quand on habite à Montréal et que tu cotoies juste des ANGLOPHONES !

- Oui but me I AM NOT AN ANGLOPHONE ! Tu te rappelles pas de notre dernière soirée avec juste des fucking english mens ! Une chance que tu les connaissaient un peu car sinon, j'te laissais seule avec les 4 !

- Arrête, je sais que tu penses seulement à lui depuis cette soirée là ! hihihi Pis lui aussi !

- Bon Bon, tu ne t'es pas mêlée de tes affaires et tu lui as parlé de moi, c'est ca?

- N O N ! HE spoke to me about you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bon je suis prête! ON S'EN VA FAIRE LE PARTYYYYYYYYYYY! ....Pis en passant, y se passes quoi toi dans tes amours, sa fait 2 semaines qu'on s'est pas parlé et là tu me dis juste AMENES TON CUL A MONTREAL, On sors avec des mecs !!!

- Ben c'est ca... amènes ton beau petit derrière dans l'auto et on va parler de ca !

**_Rendu dans l'auto, je pensais réellement que mon ancienne coloc aurait oublié de me parler de mes amours car je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre si elle venait à me reposer la question ! mais la question fût ..._**

- Pis il est comment au lit le petit noir de la dernière fois ??

- Bon Bon, je savais que j'aurai pas dû te parler de ton histoire si je ne voulais que tu me parles de la mienne !

- Ah, tu l'as chercher miss !

- Bon ok.. mais y a rien de très palpitant dans ca et ne panique pas !

- À moi de juger... aller shoot !

- Tu te rappelles que je suis partie avec ?

Rosalie : Oui ! Il a jamais voulu que tu le laisses seule...il t'a pas lâché de la soirée, ca se comprends !

Bella:Ben moi, je me rappelle juste de m'être réveillée avec son t-shirt et une odeur de café !

Rosalie : Oh shit ! je te l'avais dit de slaquer sur la tequila avec l'autre !

Bella : Entk, pour faire un résumé court et touchant ... Il a finit par me dire que j'ai tombé à côté du lit pendant qu'on s'embrassait et que je me sentais pas bien. Il dit que j'ai perdu connaissance..

Rosalie : HEIN QUOI ?????

Bella: Min, laisses moi continuer... j'ai perdu connaissance environ 30 sec mais assez pour le faire freaker, alors il a appeller un de ses amis Medecin, il lui a dit de me tenir réveiller un peu mais comme j'avais trop bu, sa se pouvait que je ne puisse pas rester réveiller ben ben... mais il fallait qu'il me surveille ! Il m'a donc installé dans son lit et est resté à côté de moi. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas?!

Rosalie : Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé quand je suis aller chercher mes choses avant de partir pour Qc, hein?

Bella : Mettons que je me sentais assez mal merci ! et en plus, tu avais tellement l'air contente de ta soirée que je ne voulais pas gâcher la tienne !

Rosalie : Ok mais là est-ce que vous vous êtes revus?

Bella : Déjà qu'on se parlait un peu sur msn ou facebook, là il se sentait tellement mal qu'il m'a appellé à tous les maudits jours! hahaha, mais pour répondre à ta prochaine question..... Oui on a repris là où on avait dû laisser lors de cette soirée la ! hihi

Rosalie : AH OUIN ! je suis contente pour toi... donc t'es en amour, je le savais !!!

Bella : WOW Min... non, on s'est vu plusieurs fois mais sans plus ! En fait.. il m'a présenté un de ses amis !!!

Rosalie : HAHAHAHAHA !!! tu perds pas de temps.. sa fait 2 semaines cette soirée là et sa fait juste 1 mois que tu traines avec l'autre p'tit noir!

Bella : Je sais.. mettons que sa s'est passé tellement vite.. j'ai passé presque toute la semaine passé ou presque avec le petit noir mais à son beach party vendredi, il m'a présenté formellement le gars à la Tequila et là on se parle un peu et se voit quand je peux .. Tu sais avec ma nouvelle job, je voyage pratiquement 80% de mon temps!

Rosalie : Attends un peu là.... est tu entrain de me dire que ton nouveau mec, c'est le gars avec qui tu as bu toute cette Tequila à l'Opera il y a 2 semaines ???????? Et qui était en plus avec ton ami ???

Bella : Oui !

_**Flasback .. 1 mois plutôt..**_

**_Bon faudrait bien que j'aille magasiner une belle Tv pour écouter mes petits joueurs .. Direction FutureShop_**

Bella : Hey la cousine.. j'ai besoin d'une plus grosse Tv..

Alice : Comment ca?

Bella : je suis entrain de regarder Rds.. et je trouve la puck trop petite

Dom :hihihi, ok j'y vais avec toi, faut que je sortes

**_~Rendu à destination...~_**

Vendeur : est-ce que je peux vous aider mesdames ?

Bella : Pour l'instant sa va, je regarde, merci!.... humm, check Alice, beau petit cul !!

Oh shit, le gars m'a entendu.. je me suis vite dépêchée de dire à ma cousine, en la poussant vers une grosse télé :

Bella : Oh regarde, ca sa irait bien dans mon salon ( en faisant allusion au style de salon qui a toujours dans les Futureshop avec les chaises et tout ) Bon attends, faut que je vois, si cette belle tv me permet de voir ce que je vais regarder toute l'année...

**_Je fini par me décider quelle télé je prenais et je passais à la caisse quand j'entends :_**

P'tit blond: Humm beau petit cul, en plus elle écoute le hockey la madame, c'est vrai ou bien c'est une ruse pour cruiser dans un FutureShop ?

Bella : Regarde moi bien, est-ce que j'ai besoin de venir dans un magasin et dire que j'aime le hockey pour pogner ?

P'tit blond : Wow en plus, elle a un caractère ! Tu sais que je te connais pas mais je te trouve très intéressante !

Bella : Tu imagines bien que je te connais un peu et que je te trouve juste Cute !

P'tit blond : Il est 4h, il fait super beau, sa te dit une bière sur une terrasse avec moi et mon ami?

Bella : Je sais pas, faudrait que je demande à ma cousine...

Alice : Ben la cousine, fait dire pourquoi pas... une bière avec Jasper Whitlock un beau samedi !!...


	3. Chapter 2

_**La bière sur la terrasse avec Jasper s'est vite transformée en longue soirée bien arrosée. Rendu vers 1h du matin, j'ai dû quitter car je prenais l'avion a 11h pour New York à cause du travail.**_

Bella: Bon je suis très contente d'avoir passé la soirée avec vous, même si ma cousine m'a laissé toute seule en compagnie de 2 beaux mecs! Mais là, je dois partir, le travail m'attends demain ...  
Jasper : Non pars pas, t'es trop hot, j'ai envie que tu passes toute la soirée avec moi !

_**il disait ça, en me prenant par la taille et en me collant à son torse de façon sauvage mais très excitant!**_

_**En restant collée à lui, je lui chuchota à l'oreille:**_

Bella: Jamais le premier soir !

_**Ouch... sa venait de lui faire très mal à son orgueil mais en même je l'embrassait tendrement, ce qui le laissait languir de désir ! lui qui avait toujours toutes les filles qu'il désirait quand il sortait, mais il savait qu'avec moi cela serait plus dure, car j'aimais avant tout le hockey et non les joueurs.**_

Bella: T'en fait pas Jas, regarde toutes les filles qui sont au bar et qui sont très contentes que je parte, alors va les voir, t'as soirée va bien se terminer !

_**Je ne lui avais pas laisser le temps de dire un mot, que j'avais salué son ami et était déjà à l'extérieur du bar dans un taxi.**_

_**  
Tout le long du trajet en Taxi, je réfléchissait a pourquoi, moi qui ne dis jamais non à une aventure d'un soir sans lendemain, avait refuser les avances de ce beau p'tit blond! Mon questionnement s'était arrêté pas mal là. **_

_**J'étais maintenant rendu à New York pour mon travail, je devais y être 4 jours afin de rencontrer les Présidents des 2 équipes de NY et leur équipe des ressources humaines. Les Rangers étaient la première équipe qui avait demandé à faire réévaluer leur système de recrutement des employés externes. Après une deuxième très longue journée à regarder et analyser tous les petits détails qui pouvaient clocher, j'étais maintenant bien installé dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Moi qui est une accro de MSN et facebook, aussitôt sorti de la douche, j'ouvris mon portable et me connecta. **_

**Conversation MSN:  
Vous avez une demande d'ajout de : Jasper (jasw40hotmail..com)  
Demande acceptée**

_Jas :Salut beauté, ca va?  
(l)Bella: salut p'tit blond.. oui sa va et toi?  
Jas: Non!  
(l)Bella: ?? Why?  
Jas: parce que j'ai laisser tomber une belle fille très intéressante samedi dernier qui en plus, m'a carrément jeter dans les bras de d'autres filles !  
(l) Bella: HAHAHAH je le savais que tu pouvais pas passer une soirée dans les bars sans partir avec qqn... j'ai gagné mon pari! Tu me dois alors un souper dans ton humble demeure monsieur Whitlock!  
Jas : c'était le but aussi ;)  
(l)Bella: lol  
Jas : ce soir ça te dit?  
(l) Bella: Ce soir, il est pratiquement 9h et le temps que je sois à Montréal, il va être l'heure de te lever demain !  
Jas: ??  
(l) Bella: Je suis a NY pour mon travail, je reviens seulement dans la journée de vendredi_**  
**_Jas: Je pensais que tu partais car tu travaillais dimanche mais à Mtl!  
Jas : c'est quoi ton travail alors ?  
(l) Bella: Je suis consultante en ressources humaines, donc si nos clients éprouvent certaines difficultés au niveau du recrutement, ils nous mandatent afin que l'on puisse les aider à mieux performer et utiliser au max tous leurs ressources disponibles. en gros c'est ca !  
Jas : Wow, et tu aimes ?  
(l) Bella: J'adore, tu ne sais pas à quel point!  
Jas : Bon comme tu ne peux pas me rejoindre.. Josh n'arrête pas de tanner pour sortir, alors je vais aller le rejoindre, si ca te dérange pas ?!  
(l) Bella: Jas, il faut que tu comprennes une chose.... You do what you want and when you want, it's the same by my side ! Je t'apprécie bcp mais j'ai plus besoin d'amis pour le moment que de copain, tu comprends?  
Jas : Ouin, un beau p'tit cul, du caractère et tu dis ce que tu penses.... sa m'excite encore plus ;) ! lol  
(l) Bella: au moins il y a de l'excitation !!! et ca je suis bonne pour t'en donner ! HAHAHHAHAH  
Jas : Humm j'ai hâte de voir ca !  
(l) Bella: au fait, comment tu as eu mon MSN?  
Jas: Josh me la donner via son facebook... dès qu'il t'a vu au Future Shop il t'a reconnu mais il était trop gêné pour te le dire ! Vous vous êtes parlé quelques fois et tu l'as marqué... alors imagines moi qui a pu recevoir un baiser de ta part... je vais m'en souvenir toute ma vie ! lol  
(l) Bella: Bon ca suffit ;) j'ai encore une grosse journée demain et je suis crevée! On se reparle à mon retour, Bonne soirée xxx  
Jas : Bonne soirée à toi aussi xxx_**  
Jas est Hors-ligne **

_**Normalement, je serai déjà en amour avec tout ce qu'il venait de me dire mais non, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était l'image d'une nuit torride avec lui à mon retour ! Et je tomba endormie sur cela. **_

_**Wow quelle belle semaine je venais de vivre, j'ai même pu rencontrer certains joueurs qui étaient resté à NY ou qui était déjà revenu pour s'entrainer comme Josh à Montréal. J'étais rendu à mon condo, vendredi 13h, il faisait un temps gris. En entrant dans mon condo, je voyais qu'il me manquait énormément de truc, sa faisait 1 mois que j'étais emménagé mais j'avais seulement passé une semaine complète à Mtl, il fallait donc que j'aille faire des courses. Après avoir dévalisée le IGA, IKEA et quelques boutiques de linges, il était presque 19h ! J'étais crevée, mais il fallait que je défasse encore quelques boîtes et que je range mon épicerie. À ce moment là mon cell sonna:**_

Bella: Yes !  
Jasper : Bella ! Bon il était temps que tu réponde, j'ai appelé 2 fois!  
Bella: Ah oui ??? Désolé, j'ai faite pleins de courses et je n'ai pas du tout regarder si qqn avait téléphoné! Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour mon beau p'tit blond?  
Jasper : sortir avec moi ce soir ?  
Bella: dsl Jas mais tu devrais voir mon appart, j'ai pleins de boîtes pas encore défaites, j'ai été acheté mon set de chambre qui vienne livrer pour 21h et que je dois monter car mon matelas est sur le plancher et je déteste ! Je viens de m'ouvrir une bonne bière froide, donc je vais rester ici, si cela te dérange pas ?!  
Jasper : ok on fait un deal alors... tu imagine bien que je ne fais pas de la bonne bouffe, alors on échange.. je vais chez toi avec de la pizza et de la bière, on mange et je t'aide à monter tes meubles et ranger un peu .. ok?  
Bella: Je pensais que ca devait juste être sexuel entre nous non?  
Jasper : Effectivement mais je te trouve trop intéressante pour juste faire ca avec toi.. je ne dis pas que je veux qu'on aille une relation sérieuse mais je dirais plus, être de bon ami, avec des bons avantages sociaux quand c'est le temps, non ?!  
Bella: hihihi.. bon alors tu arrives dans combien de temps, j'ai faim!!!!

_**En même temps, sa cogna à la porte**_

Bella: min Jasper, sa doit être les meubles qui arrivent...

_**J'ouvris la porte.....**_

Jasper : je savais que tu serais crevée pour sortir alors j'ai passé dans le coin et pris un guess!  
Bella : té drôle toi, tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurai pu être avec un mec ! et comment tu as eu mon adresse ??  
Jasper : ta cousine ! Josh avait prit son # de tel, je l'ai appelé!

_**La soirée c'est très bien passé, on a tellement rit en montant ou essayant de monter les meubles avec toutes les bières bu! On a finit par tomber endormie chacun dans les bras de l'autre tellement on était fatigué et saoul. Il était 10h quand je me suis levé mais toute seule avec une seule petit note :**_

**Désolé! je t'appelle en finissant mon entrainement!  
Beau p'tit cul en passant !! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

~Ce chapitre revient sur la fameuse soirée avant que je perde conscience chez Jasper.~

_**Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis le montage de meubles avec Jasper. Tout allait bien comme je travaillais énormément, mon ancienne coloc a voulu me divertir et monta à Montréal. Comme j'avais pu voir Jasper qu'une seule fois dans la dernière semaine, il compta vraiment sortir avec nous et présenta quelques gars à mon amie. Arrivée au bar, nous sommes allées rejoindre Jasper qui était en compagnie de Masen, Cullen et 2 autres amis de Whitlock. Pour ma part, j'aurai aimé présenté Josh à mon amie, car il est plus son style d'homme mais il était retourné au BC, étant donné que nous étions seulement le 2 août !**_

_**Emmet fût le premier à s'adresser à mon amie**_

Emmet : Hi, I'm Mike and you are Bella's friends right?  
Rosalie : Ah fuck, un autre anglophone qui parle pas un maudit mot français ! Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella(en parlant avec Jasper) : Quoi Rosalie?  
Rosalie: Tu te souviens de notre dernière soirée ensemble... là ca me tente pas du tout d'être pogné avec un maudit beau pétard à qui je ne ferai aucun mal dans une chambre, mais là à soir j'ai pas le goût !!

_**Moi et Jasper sommes partit à rire!**_

Rosalie : Bon quoi encore ?!  
Emmet : Désolé... alors comme ca, je suis beau et tu me ferai pas de mal.. chez toi ou chez moi ?????

_**Rosalie n'en revenait pas encore, elle avait la bouche ouverte tellement elle était gênée devant ce beau grand brun!**_

Bella: Désolé Rose! Je te présente Emmet et il parle juste un peu français mais le comprends très bien !! hihihihi

_**Rose ne perdit pas de temps et prenait Emmet par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse ! Pendant ce temps, je resta près de Jasper, du moins j'essaya car 4 grandes blondes siliconées me tassèrent pour se scotcher à lui ! Cela me pris par surprise mais je me suis mise à rire et Edward s'en aperçut ! Il s'approcha de moi et essaya de me dire quelque chose lorsque 2 des 4 blondes siliconées l'empêchait d'avancer plus vers moi ! Il continua de me regarder tandis que je me rendit compte que je n'avais plus rien à boire, je me retourna et alla m'accoter au bar afin de respirer un peu ! Il n'y avait pas vraiment de jalousie en moi mais plus de la déception de me retrouver au bar seule alors que mon amie se faisait bien du fun avec le grand brun ! Le barman me donna ma bière que je calla cul sec tellement j'avais soif !! Je partait pour aller au toilette lorsque Jasper me prit par la taille.**_

Jasper : Mais où crois-tu que tu vas comme ca beauté ?

_**En me serrant très sensuellement sur lui...**_

Bella: (dans le creux de l'oreille ) Hummm que dirais tu de chez... La salle de bain ! hihi, (essayant de le repousser lentement )  
Jasper : Alors je te suis !

_**On n'avait pas fait 10 pieds qu'une fille le prit par le cou et commençai à l'embrasser sauvagement ! Je le regardais en riant, car il essayait de la repousser mais en était incapable ! Je le laissa donc seul avec elle et quitta pour la salle de bain. Lorsque je sortit quelqu'un me prit par la taille et commençai à m'embrasser tendrement. J'ouvris les yeux et resta bouche-bée par la vue du gars qui venait de m'embrasser.**_

Bella: Heu...... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
... : Car j'en ai envie depuis tantôt et je ne pouvais pas!  
Bella: Tu en avais pas assez avec les autres ??  
... : Je me suis sauvé car je voulais te voir

_**Il me prit par la taille et me ramena vers lui dans un coin un peu plus sombre. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais je ne voulais pas prendre les devants, je crois qu'il comprit le message car il m'embrassa à nouveau !**_

_**Après un long baiser, je le repoussa délicatement.**_

Bella: Désolé... je vais retourner auprès de Jasper !

_**Il avait une tel emprise sur tout mon corps dès qu'il était près de moi et comme je ne ressentait pas cela avec Jasper, je lui en fit part quelque peu.**_

Bella: Tu embrasses très mais très bien Edward Masen ! J'espère avoir une autre occasion pour voir si tu as d'autres talents qui me feront autant vibrer !!

_**Il me regardait, surpris par ma réponse .**_

Edward : Alors pourquoi tu retournes vers Jas ????  
Bella: C'est quand même avec lui que je suis sortie ce soir, et je reste fidèle à un seul homme... par soir ! hihihi  
Edward : D'accord mais on fait un deal.... Tu restes avec Jas et moi toute la soirée, sans autres filles à mon bras... et je te laisse partir avec lui ce soir seulement ... deal ?

_**Je ne lui répondit même pas et l'embrassa langoureusement.**_

Edward : I think it's ok !!!!

_**Je repartit trouver Jasper qui était dans notre section VIP avec tous les autres.**_

Jasper : Tu étais où ?  
Bella: A la salle de bain !  
Jasper : J'ai rentré et tu ne m'as pas répondu quand j'ai crié ton nom? !  
Bella: Peut-être que j'étais sortie, j'ai rencontré un ami et on a discuté un peu... Jaloux?  
Jasper : Non, non, je voulais pas que tu te sois perdu !!!! hihihi  
Edward: T'inquiètes, je lui aurait montré le chemin !!

_**Jasper me regarda d'un air assez weird mais n'en fît pas de cas plus qu'il faut et me donna une bière. La soirée se déroula très bien, j'ai même réussi à faire danser Carey, qui était arrivé plus tard dans la soirée. La Tequila coula à flot et Edward continua tant bien que mal d'être toujours près de moi, ce qui me donna encore plus une envie de lui sauter dessus mais Jasper ne lui en laissait**__**pas vraiment la chance étant toujours tout près de moi.**_

_**Du côté de Rosalie... Ils avaient danser plusieurs danse de façon très sensuelle, ce qui ne plaisait pas à certaines filles assises dans notre section. Ils étaient revenus s'assoir et parla un peu**__._

Emmet : Dis moi chère belle brune intrigante, est-ce que tu aimes ca les hommes assez franc?  
Rosalie : Oui j'aime que les hommes disent exactement ce qu'ils veulent d'une fille car je fais la même chose! Donc chez toi ou à l'hôtel ce soir?

_**Elle disait ça d'une façon très aguichante...**_

Emmet : Humm, tu lis dans mes pensées ma belle ! Chez moi alors !

_**Rosalie ne répondit pas et commençai à l'embrasser langoureusement, au plaisir de Emmet et des gars qui sifflèrent ! Elle arrêta doucement et me demanda de la suivre à la salle de bain afin de discuter un peu.**_

Bella: Ouin, Ouin, tu t'amuses pas mal ce soir toi hihihi !  
Rosalie : Il dégage tellement quelque chose, pourtant j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les petits délinquants tu sais bien ! Mais peut-être que son travail est illégale et c'est pour ca qu'il m'excite !! haha!  
Bella: Non je suis convaincu que son travail est loin d'être illégal sauf si gagner est illégale !  
Rosalie :????De quoi tu parles ?  
Bella: Tu te rappelles que lorsque j'allais être à Mtl, tu disais que j'allais finir par rencontrer des joueurs de hockey ?  
Rosalie : Dis moi pas qu'il y a des joueurs de hockey ici ! (l'air découragée)  
Bella: Il me semblait aussi que j'avais oublié de te mentionner un petit détail ! Le beau grand brun avec qui tu frenchais il y a pas 5 min, c'est Emmet Cullen, no 8 des Canadiens, défenseur ! Et tous les autres mecs dans la section avec nous sont des joueurs sauf 2 ! On va jouer à un petit jeu, essaye de trouver ce sont lesquels et je te paye à souper !  
Rosalie : Ah ben fuck ! J'en reviens pas, c'est à ca que sa a l'air des joueurs de hockey... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aimes tant le hockey que ca ! HAHAHHAHHA !

_**Rendu à nouveau dans la section, Jasper, Emmet et Edward me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur :**_

Jasper : Euh... pourquoi Rosalie est dans le coin là et nous regarde de façon bizarre ???  
Bella: hihihi, je viens de lui dire que vous étiez des joueurs de hockey ! hihihi  
Emmet : Elle ne le savait pas ?!?!?  
Bella: Non, elle n'aime pas le hockey et n'a jamais compris les règlements ! J'ai voulu l'amener à un match au championnat mondial à Québec, et elle m'a répondu : Ok mais envoie moi par courriel comment ca se joue !

Emmet, Edward et Jasper étaient crampés raide !!!!!!

Edward: Ok mais là pourquoi elle reste plantée là ?  
Bella: Je lui ai dit de trouver les 2 gars qui ne jouaient pas au hockey, si elle réussi, je lui paye un souper !  
Emmet : Ok ! Je vais aller l'aider un peu ! hahaha  
Bella: NON, laisses nous, nous amuser un peu ! Je me demande bien qui elle pense ne pas avoir l'allure d'un joueur !

_**Rosalie est resté là 5 min et est revenue nous retrouver en me montrant qui n'était pas des joueurs selon elle ! Effectivement, elle les avaient trouvés! Emmet lui a demandé comment elle avait deviné, elle lui a répondu que sur les 7 mecs présents, 3 me parlaient, alors ça ne pouvait être eux, 2 autres étaient assis entourés de filles qui avaient de l'air a baiser à même le bar mais que**__**les 2 autres étaient debout seuls et discutaient ! On a tous partit à rire !!!**_

_**La soirée se termina et je repartit avec Jasper. Malgré que j'avais eu plusieurs occasions d'aller au toilette et de me faire kidnappée par Edward dans un coin afin de m'embrasser, j'avais décidé de quitter avec Jasper mais de lui dire que cela ne pouvait plus continuer car je ressentait plus de désir en voyant Edward qu'en le voyant. Mais la soirée et la nuit se passa autrement !**_

**FIN de la soirée au bar........**


	5. Chapter 4

**Revenons à la conversation que j'avais avec mon ancienne coloc avant que je ne lui raconte les débuts de ma rencontre avec les joueurs.... Donc fin chapitre 2....**

Rosalie : Attends un peu là.... est tu entrain de me dire que ton nouveau mec, c'est le gars avec qui tu as bu toute cette Tequila à l'Opera il y a 2 semaines ???????? Et qui était en plus avec ton ami ???  
Bella : Oui !  
Rosalie : Je savais que tu ne pouvais te contenter d'un seul mec ! Hahahaha... Bon alors raconte, c'est vraiment Jasper qui te l'a présenté ??  
Bella : Bien le lendemain de notre soirée, j'ai parlé avec Jasper. En gros, je lui ai dit que si il était prêt à juste coucher avec moi sans plus, sa pourrait p-e fonctionné mais que si il s'attendait à plus, je ne le verrai pu car c'est purement sexuel mon affaire ! Sauf que je me fais avoir car on dirait qu'avec Edward c'est différent mais je voudrais que ce soit purement sexuel aussi avec lui !  
Rosalie :Ouin...il devait être content, tous les hommes cherchent une femme qui ne veut que ca !  
Bella : Effectivement, il avait l'air content ... dans sa réponse ! Car, je ne lis pas dans les pensées mais mettons que sa façon d'agir m'a laissée croire autre chose. Il m'a convaincu alors on s'est tout de même revu toute la semaine suivante! Edward n'était pas à Mtl cette semaine là alors ... (en lui faisant un clin d'œil) et je n'appartiens à personne !  
Rosalie : Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais miss car je crois être pire que toi mais tu ne l'as souvent dit : Quand tu joues avec 2 en même, tu vas finir par te retrouver seule !  
Bella : Je sais que je dis souvent ca mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe présentement ! Je n'ai pas revu ni reparler avec Edward la semaine qui a suivit le party, du moins jusqu'au party chez Jasper.  
Rosalie : Écoutes ma belle, je te respecte dans ce que tu fais... mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal dans tout ca ou que LUI te fasse du mal ! Car il va savoir comment je m'appelle !  
Bella : t'inquiètes ! Bon on arrive bientôt... j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant.  
Rosalie : Shoot ...  
Bella : Jasper est juste au courant que Edward et moi, on se parle un peu par le net et que je l'apprécie comme ami mais sans plus ! Alors gardes ca pour toi ! Mais une chose est sûre... sois que tu retournes coucher chez moi seule ou que tu partes avec Emmet, car moi j'ai déjà prévu d'aller dormir ailleurs ;)  
Rosalie :hahaha... Emmet..humm c'est vrai que je revivrai bien la même chose que la dernière fois !  
Bella : It's up to you miss !

_**Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à la terrasse du St-Sulpice, ça n'a pas été très dure de trouver les gars, il y avait juste des filles autour, on aurait un bar de danseurs remplis de filles avec quelques copains d'elles ! Les gars nous avaient pas vu arriver alors j'ai dit à Rosalie qu'on irait au bar se chercher quelque chose à boire et les regarder agir pendant quelques instants ! Mon plan avait fonctionné à moitié..**_

Rosalie: Tu sais que j'aime ça des trucs comme ca !!!!! hahahaha  
Bella : Moi aussi !!! HIHIHI

_**Nous avons commandé nos verres et on les a observés durant quelques instants. Rien de particulier ne se passait à part quelques filles qui avaient l'air beaucoup entreprenante pour un début de soirée ! On se commanda un autre drink. **_

_**Du côté des gars :**_

_**Une fille soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille de Edward ..**_

Edward : Désolé mais pas ce soir, j'attends quelqu'un et me semblait que c'était clair!  
_Fille _: Elle se fait attendre ! Si tu veux, on peut aller passer le temps au toilette ensemble ?!  
Jasper : Fuck ! Mon chum vient de me dire qu'il y avait 2 belles filles qui nous regardait depuis tantôt du Bar... Regarde c'est qui ! Je crois qu'elles font exprès et veulent voir ce qu'on fait sans elles !  
Emmet: Humm la belle Rosalie ... et si on jouait un peu la comédie pour voir comment elles vont réagir ?!  
Edward : Je ne sais pas trop.. Tu ne penses pas qu'elles décident de partir avec d'autres gars après? Mais sa me semble intéressant comme idée !  
Jasper : Edward c'est officiel que si tu cours après Bella, elle va aller voir ailleurs car elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle ne veut pas de chum présentement. Elle a eu son lot de problème avec un de ses ex ça l'air ! Alors depuis ça, ce n'est que de la baise pour elle !  
Edward : Je ne cours pas après, je l'apprécie bien et chaque chose en son temps !

_**Les gars n'avaient pas été très coopératifs avec les filles surtout qu'elles étaient assises à la table d'à côté et non à la leur. À mon grand étonnement, c'est Edward qui demanda aux filles de venir s'assoir avec eux. Ca n'a pas prit 2 secondes que les filles étaient presque pendu au cou d'un joueur ! Leur petit jeu a fonctionné pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un de mes amis très proche !**_

Rosalie : Bon, est-ce que tu vas passer la soirée debout au bar à regarder ton mec se faire licher la face ou bien on va s'assoir avec Mathieu ?  
Bella :Non Non, on va aller s'assoir un peu avec Mathieu mais je pense que les gars nous ont aperçus et ils jouent au même jeu que nous ! hihi  
Rosalie : Tu penses ? Entk moi je m'en fous, je veux boire et me faire du fun ! Allez Mathieu nous a déjà servit un verre à sa table !

_**Le problème avec la table à Mathieu, c'est qu'elle est directement dans le champ de vision de Jasper et Edward ! De même que ma place à côté de Mathieu ! En m'assoyant, je reçu un texto :**_

**~HEY MA BELLE, TÉ RENDU OU ? ON S'IMPATIENTE SANS VOUS ! JASPER.~**

**~T'inquiètes on est pas tres loin, on va arriver un peu plus tard que prevu. Bella.~**

**~De toute facon, vous aller surement trouver de la bonne compagnie pour nous attendre si ce nest pas deja fait ! ;) Bella.~**

**~QUOI, VOUS VOUS ETES RETENUS PAR DES HOMMES AUSSI JE SUPOSSE ! JASPER.~**

_**Je regarda droit devant moi, pendant que Mathieu était entrain de me dire quelque chose à l'oreille en me pognant la cuisse. C'est alors que je vis le visage des 2 hommes sur moi, ils avaient presque l'air fâché/étonné, je me retournai face à Mathieu et l'embrassa, je répondis au dernier texto de Jasper: **_

**~Tu supposes bien !!!!! Bella.~**

_**Je me suis retourné vers eux tranquillement afin de les laisser me contempler embrasser un autre homme, pendant qu'eux avaient des tonnes de filles à leurs pieds ! Rosalie avait tout vu de ca et était fâché de ma façon d'agir car elle savait que cela me faisait mal de voir Edward avec une autre, et oui, même si on ne se parlait que depuis une 1 semaine, il dégageait quelque chose qui me faisait perdre mes moyens à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache pour que cela ne l'effraie pas ! Croire au coup de foudre n'a jamais existé dans ma tête et j'essayais tant bien que mal à me convaincre que cela n'était pas un coup de foudre que c'était juste physique mais NADA. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'affirmer ce que je ressentais à un homme, peut-être car cela a toujours été réciproque, mais pour Edward c'était différent. Non pas parce que tout le monde me disait que : C'est un joueur de hockey, c'est sûre qu'il trompe constamment sa femme ! Mais plutôt parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise que ça ne serait que sexuel notre histoire. C'est donc pour cela que je faisais tout cela ce soir !! Jusqu'à ce que Rosalie prit les choses en main ! **_

Rosalie : Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens !  
Bella : ok ! Perds toi pas ! hihihihi (petite inside entre nous )

_**Du côté des gars :**_

_**Emmet vit Rosalie se lever et se diriger vers les toilettes**_

Emmet: Hey je vais pisser, vous me commanderai quelque chose à boire.

_**Dans le bar près des toilettes avec Rosalie et Em:**_

Emmet: Hey beauté, tu aurais pu venir me voir !  
Rosalie : ???? Salut !  
Emmet: On vous a vu au Bar quand vous êtes arrivés ! Ce n'est pas cool jouer à un jeu comme ca avec nous, tu sais !  
Rosalie : Je sais.. Ce n'est pas mon idée non plus mais tu ne semblais pas t'emmerder sans moi non plus ! haha!  
Emmet: Justement, je voulais te faire réagir.. Ça fonctionne ?!  
Rosalie : Humm ça m'excite ! (en le prenant par le cou et l'embrassant)  
Emmet: Effectivement, tu es directe dans tes actes ! Haha !  
Rosalie : Écoute Emmet, je ne me mêle jamais des amours de Bella mais je n'aime pas la façon que la soirée se déroule... je sais qu'elle apprécie ton ami Edward et il n'est pas question qu'un autre mec lui fasse du mal comme un de ses ex ! Elle joue la game car elle sait comment vous êtes les joueurs !  
Emmet: Je suis du même avis que toi! Edward n'a pas arrêté de me parler d'elle depuis 3 semaines et il n'a jamais parlé de filles comme il l'a fait ! En plus, ce n'est pas le même genre que ses Ex, donc je crois qu'il tient vraiment à elle.  
Rosalie : Coudonc, ils sont vraiment faits pour aller ensemble ces 2 là ! Car Bella n'avouera jamais qu'elle soit bien dans les bras de Edward mais elle m'a dit ce soir qu'elle comptait bien ne pas dormir seule !  
Emmet: Je sais que Edward souhaiterai bien partir avec... elle ne disait pas ça en parlant de Jasper ou du gars qu'elle frenchait il y a 5 min j'espère ?!  
Rosalie : Je ne crois pas ... et pour Mathieu, je la connais et c'était juste pour provoquer Edward ! haha  
Emmet: Ben ça fonctionné !  
Rosalie : Bon alors on s'arrange pour être assis tous à la même place ! Comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire semblant de venir au toilette pour t'embrasser !! hahah !  
Emmet : Right !.....Alors dit toi que c'est réglé !!!!!!!  
Rosalie : Au fait, comment vous avez su qu'on jouait à ce jeu là ?  
Emmet : L'ami de Jasper nous a dit que 2 belles filles nous regardaient depuis quelques temps, vous vous êtes retournés quand on a regardé, donc vous n'avez pas vu que l'on savait!

_**Lorsque Rosalie fût revenu des toilettes, elle n'avait pas allumée quand Emmet lui avait dit «Edward n'a pas arrêté de me parler d'elle depuis 3 semaines» mais sa ne saurait tarder. Elle se mit proche de moi pour me parler sans que Mathieu n'entendre...**_

Bella : Coudonc, tu t'es faite kidnappée toi aussi ?! hihihi  
Rosalie : Effectivement et je me laisserai faire encore !! HAHAHA...... Parlons de mecs, j'aimerai bien aller retrouver mon TPO de Mtl, alors sois gentille et suis moi !  
Bella : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... j'ai embrassé Mat drête dans sa face! Je n'aurai pas dû faire ca mais c'était comme plus fort que moi, je voulais qu'il réagisse !  
Rosalie : Bon on s'en fou aller vient !

_**Je me résignai à la suivre mais je me sentais gênée après ce que j'avais fait. Edward était retourné auprès de la fille et lui avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille tout le temps que **_

_**Rosalie était au toilette et Jasper m'avait renvoyé un msg texte :**_

**BELLA TU VAS PERDRE À CE JEU AVEC LUI.. VIENS LUI PARLER AFIN QUELLE DÉCOLLE ! JASPER.**

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Bella.**

**OUIN C'EST CA ! JASPER**.

_**Rosalie s'assis à côté de Emmet, il ne restait qu'une chaise. **_

Bella : Bon je reviens, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?  
Edward : Je t'accompagne!  
Fille à côté d'Edward : Eddynou chéri, tu m'amènes un drink ?  
Edward : Y a un bar en face de toi, lève toi !

_**Edward était debout à côté de moi et pour que j'avance, il mit sa main, de façon très sensuelle, dans le bas de mon dos et me poussa lentement, toujours avec sa main à ma taille, il me dit à l'oreille : **_

Edward : Tu sais à quel point tu es belle ce soir ?!  
Bella : Je sais et toi tu sais à quel point ton corps m'excite ?!  
Edward : Je sais .... ouin c'est ça juste mon corps ....

_**Nous avons discuté un peu en attendant tous les shooters et les bouteilles commandées, nous étions tellement concentrés à se regarder droit dans les yeux que nous n'avons jamais vu arriver Jasper et Josh près de nous. **_

Jasper : Hey mon beau p'tit cul ! Enfin arrivée ! (d'un ton sarcastique en me donnant une tape sur les fesses!)  
Bella : AH AH !  
Jasper: Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien jouer à ce jeu là avec des gars !  
Bella : Mais ça fonctionne ;)  
Josh : On a un petit problème Edward .. Ton ex est encore assis là et elle veut peter la gueule du beau p'tit cul !  
Bella : Mais à la fin, aller vous arrêtez de m'appeler comme ca ! Hihi !  
Josh : C'est vrai qu'il est beau !  
Bella : Ex ? (en le regardant)  
Edward : une longue fréquentation d'un soir, on ne faisait que coucher ensemble (dit de façon presque gênée)  
Bella : ok mais est-ce que je dois avoir peur de elle ou bien c'est juste une folle ?!  
Edward : Non elle est un peu crinquée sur les bords mais vous aviez juste à venir nous retrouver dès que vous êtes arrivées et elles ne seraient jamais assises avec nous !  
Bella : Bon ok j'ai compris le message ! Mais si tu veux, je règle ton problème parce que je n'ai pas du tout le goût de l'avoir à notre table !  
Edward : Fais ce qui te plaît beauté, je suis tout en accord avec !

_**Je demandai au Barman de nous trouver une autre table mais la seule place qu'il y avait de libre était une place VIP à 500$ pour la soirée ! J'avais beau avoir trouvé la job idéal, je ne débourserai pas 500$ pour m'asseoir loin d'une pétasse ! Edward avait entendu quand j'ai dit au Barman de laisser faire et il alla le voir. Cela à des avantages être populaires, on a eu notre salon VIP extérieur ainsi que toute la boisson qui venait avec et ce, gratuitement !**_

_**Je me rendis, avec un gros smile, où était Rosalie, Emmet et les autres, incluant les filles et dit à Emmet que notre place était prête. L'ex de Edward regarda Jasper et lui demanda où il était. Jasper n'eût même pas le temps de répondre que je lui avais déjà répondu :**_

Bella : il m'attend à une autre place, est-ce que tu veux que je lui fasse un msg de ta part?  
L'ex : Heu.. Té qui toi ? Une autre groupie qu'il ramasse à chaque soir ?! hahahahahaha  
Bella : Non c'est tout le contraire de toi par exemple !

_**Je suis parti sans entendre ce qu'elle disait mais je sais qu'elle n'était pas très contente.**_

_**Je suis allé chercher Rosalie afin de lui parler un peu car je savais que c'était plus que de juste sexuel et amical ce que je ressentais envers Edward et ça me faisait peur !!!**_

Rosalie: Ah petit détail..... Les gars nous on vu à notre arrivée et ont décidé de jouer au même jeu que nous !  
Bella : J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont deviné ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui ma prise de faire tout ca ! Moi qui ne veux même pas de chum.. Il me fait tout un effet ce Edward Masen là !!!Fuck ça juste quelques jours que je l'ai rencontré!!! La dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça avec un mec c'était avec l'autre con... Rosalie j'ai peur que tout ça aille trop vite pour moi et comme je connais les hommes, ça va lui faire peur lui aussi !  
Rosalie : Tu m'as toujours dit de prendre ça au jour le jour, alors profites de ta soirée ce soir et tu verras, Demain est un autre jour !

_**On retourna auprès de nos hommes lorsque je sentît quelque chose..... **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**J'espère que vous aimerez... **_

**_Si c'est le cas, un petit com. est toujours bien apprécié :)_**

* * *

_**On retourna auprès de nos hommes lorsque je sentît quelque chose de mouillé dans mon dos. Je me retourna et l'Ex de Edward se tenait derrière moi crampée de rire. Elle venait de me jeter son drink dans mon dos ! Edward qui avait tout vu, arriva en moins de 2 à mes côtés et commença à gueuler après elle. Ce qui ne la rendit pas très heureuse de son coup ! Je me suis alors retourné vers Edward :**_

Bella : Laisse la faire Edward , elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

_**Je regardais son Ex droit dans les yeux et me retourna vers Edward pour être sûre qu'elle comprenne ma réponse à Edward.**_

Bella : Je crois que toi et moi on va écourter notre soirée et rentré à la maison.. et comme je dois me laver car je suis toute collante, on pourra prendre une bonne douche ensemble, t'en penses quoi ?!

_**Il m'a jeté un coup d'oeil rempli de désir avant de se retourner vers l'amie de son Ex avec de la haine dans les yeux.**_

Edward : Humm j'adore ton idée.. Allez viens on part à l'instant !

**_Il a ensuite répondu à son Ex avec la même haine..._**

Edward : Et toi que je te vois tourner au tour de elle ou de moi, je te jure que tu vas regretter ! Compris !

**_J'étais en colère contre elle et en temps normal, je lui aurais probablement jeter mon verre à la figure mais ce que je venais de faire avec Edward ne pouvait pas être plus frustrant pour une fille que ça ! Rosalie est resté avec Emmet et les autres tandis que nous on quitta pour la maison de Edward . _**

Bella : Wow c'est vraiment beau et propre chez toi !  
Edward : Merci ,,,, Tu sais que j'aime bien les femmes qui ont du caractère et saches que tu en as mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais réagit comme tu l'as fait ! Pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit ?  
Bella : Ah mon beau Edward , tu ne connais pas les filles... tu devrais savoir que présentement ça lui fait plus mal ce que j'ai dit avec toi que si je l'avais traité de tous les noms possible!  
Edward : Si je comprends bien, tu m'as utilisé et c'était du face pour la douche ?!  
Bella : (j'enleva mon haut tout collant sous ses yeux étonné) Elle est où ta douche ??  
Edward : ........ heu.. première porte à droite (en me regardant partir vers la douche)  
Bella : (Je m'arrêta et le regarda sensuellement ) Edward .... tu devrais p-e m'aider à enlever mon soutien-gorge tout collant..., à moins que ça te dérange?! ;)  
Edward : .... HEIN Non ! Heu oui je vais t'aider et avec plaisir !!!!

**_Il me prit alors dans ses bras, j'enroula mes jambes à sa taille et on commença à s'embrassa langoureusement, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il m'accota sur le comptoir, je défit son pantalon, enleva sa chemise tout en étant embrassé comme aucun homme ne m'avait embrassé. Une série de frisson me parcourra tout le corps même lorsque nous étions sous la douche en plein débat. Cela se reproduit 3 autres fois au courant de la nuit, tellement intense que la dernière fois, il me regarda et me dit :_**

Edward : Bella , je suis désolé...  
Bella : ????  
Edward : Je vais tomber endormit dans quelques instants tellement je suis crevé ! Donc ne m'en veut pas si tu me parles et si je m'endors !  
Bella : hihihi ! Non ça va, tu peux dormir !

**_Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla à lui tellement fort que personne ne pourrait venir m'enlever !  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, j'étais seule dans son grand lit. Il y avait un mot sur le réveil :_**

_Bon matin ma belle,  
je suis partit m'entrainer, je reviens vers 13h  
Chow xx  
Ps.. je t'ai fait du café et ton linge est propre !_

**_My god.. Edward Massen qui m'a fait du café ok ça peut passer mais qu'il a laver mon linge... Là je n'en revenais pas ! Je me suis mise à paniquer tout d'un coup.. je ne veux pas de copain mais je le veux et c'est la même chose de son côté, il me l'a tellement dit lors de nos conversations MSN. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ???_**

**_Je pris mon cell et appela ma cousine pour lui parler et qu'elle me fasse comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'embarque dans une histoire avec un joueur de hockey, mais elle ne répondit pas!_**

**_Il était 12h, j'avais donc très peu de temps pour me préparer et partir de chez Edward sans le voir, car cela serait encore plus dure et je tomberai dans le piège ! Je suis sortit de chez lui 30 min plus tard, en lui laissant une belle note :_**

_Merci pour la soirée, la douche, le café et le linge !  
Bonne journée !_

**_Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleur chose à faire afin de ne pas me faire du mal dans cette histoire là. Je ne suis pas retourné chez moi immédiatement, je ne voulais pas que Rosalie me pose pleins de questions et je ne voulais surtout pas croiser Emmet ou un autre de la gang dans le coin. J'ai, effectivement, pas bien choisi le moment._**

**_Rosalie, elle, était resté chez Emmet le temps qu'il aille à sa pratique car il devait venir la porter chez moi par la suite. Elle essayait de me rejoindre mais je ne répondait pas à ses appels. Lorsque Emmet est arrivée de la pratique, il lui a dit que j'étais bel et bien chez Edward ( c'est ce que Edward croyait ) donc ils ont refait ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la nuit ! Après quelques heures de sexe intense entre les 2, Emmet a reçut un appel de Edward pour savoir si il avait eu des nouvelles de moi. Rosalie a donc décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez moi afin d'en savoir plus et elle invita Emmet à souper !_**

**_Après avoir dévalisé les boutiques pour quelques centaines de dollars, je me suis rendit chez moi. Je ne pensais pas à voir Emmet là mais encore moins ... Edward !_**

Rosalie : Mais bordel, t'étais où ?????? Ah non ! Bon tu en as pour combien aujourd'hui ?!

**_Je n'avais pas vu Emmet ni Edward car j'étais trop occupé à essayer de passer mes sacs par la porte !_**

Bella : J'ai dépensé un peu trop je crois... c'est ma façon de manger mes sentiments faut croire !  
Emmet : Ouin tu as beaucoup de sentiments refoulés toi ! Dis donc Edward , tu n'as pas été capable de la satisfaire la nuit dernière ???

**_Je me suis enfargée dans mes sacs en entendant Emmet mais surtout en voyant Edward , qui avait l'air d'avoir compris ce que j'avais fait !_**

Bella : .. . salut vous 2, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici cette après-midi !  
Edward : Il est rendu 19h et ont avaient pas de nouvelles, alors comme est supposément des amis, ont s'inquiétaient un peu !  
Emmet : Effectivement !

**_Edward avait insisté sur le mot... SUPPOSÉMENT DES AMIS, mais Emmet ne s'en était pas rendu compte. J'alla à ma chambre pour mettre mes sacs et Edward me suiva._**

Edward : Merci pour la soirée, la douche, le café et le linge ! C'est très gentil comme petit mot, surtout après une nuit comme hier et une semaine à se parler ! Je dois en conclure quoi ?  
Bella : Edward tu ne dois rien en conclure... j'ai vraiment aimé ma soirée et j'aime passer du tout avec toi alors il n'y a rien à conclure !  
Edward : Ok je peux te croire mais tu aurais pu au moins me rappeler.  
Bella : Désolé mon cell est mort pendant mon shopping et je n'avais pas mon chargeur.  
Edward : Ah c'est pour ca, ok je te pardonne dans ce cas !

**_Il me serra dans ses bras et me donna un bec sur la tête. Je retourna au salon voir Rosalie et Emmet , suivit de Edward ._**

Bella : Alors une Pizza ça vous dit ?  
Les 3 ensembles : OK Cool !

**_Nous avons mangé ensemble, bu quelques bières et discuté. Vers minuit, Emmet invita Rosalie à dormir chez lui car il savait qu'elle quittait le lendemain et qu'elle ne reviendrai pas avant au moins 1 mois. Elle ne dît pas non car elle savait bien qu'elle ne le reverrait pas pour un méchant bout donc elle voulait en profiter au max. _**

**_De mon côté, Edward était allé passer au moins 3 semaines dans sa famille a New York avec Emmet mais on s'était vu à son retour. Les 2 semaines qui ont suivi ont passées très vite. _**

**_Edward était arrivé hier. Il m'avait appelé ce matin pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble. _**

**_Je quittais pour l'Ouest, pendant 2 semaines le lendemain à 11h, je voulais donc me reposer. Par contre, Edward voulait rester en ma compagnie. Je lui ai expliqué que je devais avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, que j'aimerai bien qu'il reste mais qu'il ne se passerai rien du tout. J'étais alors convaincue qu'il partirai chez lui ou qu'il allait aller retrouver les autres gars de l'équipe au Bar afin de ramasser une PB mais à ma grande surprise :_**

Edward : Ca tombe bien car moi aussi je veux une bonne nuit de sommeil et je dors toujours mieux avec une fille dans mes bras !  
Bella : Edward ...  
Edward : Non mais je veux vraiment rester avec toi, surtout qu'on ne se verra pas pendant 2 semaines !  
Bella : Euh.. d'accord mais je dors et... je vais le faire en pyj !  
Edward : Aucun problème ... en autant qu'il ne soit pas aussi sexy que celui là ?!

**_Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je l'avais acheté aujourd'hui en pensant à lui ! Je pris une douche.. seule... et me mis un pyj en satin, rien de moulant mais un peu sexy. Je voulais quand même savoir si il allait être capable de se retenir !_**

**_Dans la tête de Edward :_**

**_Fuck qu'elle est sexy !!!!! Pourquoi Edward tu as accepté de dormir, JUSTE dormir avec elle ! Elle va finir par te rendre fou cette femme ! Et elle semble tellement indépendante que ça devrait être facile mais je crains que sa va être pire ! Bon courage, tu ne dois pas la décevoir et faire quoique ce soit !_**

**_Dans ma tête :_**

**_Merde pourquoi j'ai accepté ! Comment je vais faire pour me retenir ! 2 semaines sans sa peau si douce, son parfum, ses baisers, ses mains !!! Ah Bella stop ! Merde, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait en boxer... WOW respire ma belle, penses à autre chose et sa va aller !_**

Edward : Désolé mais comme pyj, moi sa va être ca.. désolé encore !  
Bella : Non ça va aucun problème, mettons que je t'ai vu plus nu que ça.

**_On se coucha collé un contre l'autre sans savoir que cela était vraiment difficile pour chacun de se retenir sans embrasser l'autre ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormit que cela ! Je me réveilla avec une odeur de café à 7h30 sans Edward à mes côtés. Je devais être à l'aéroport à 10h, j'avais donc amplement de temps pour me préparer mais je savais que cela serait plus difficile avec Edward à mes côtés._**

Edward : Good Morning Beauty !  
Bella : Merci pour la café !  
Edward : Bien dormi ?  
Bella : oui quand même, et toi ?  
Edward : oui quand même !

**_Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je ne m'avais jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras ! Nous avons discuté un peu, de tout et de rien. Comme il avait une pratique à 11h, il a insisté pour venir me déposer à l'aéroport étant donné qu'on était supposément des amis, c'était ses propres mots ! Le pire était à venir.... il est même venu avec moi jusqu'au moment d'aller dans l'aire d'embarcation ! Tout cela à créé quelques mouvements de foule, car un groupe de jeunes filles l'ont reconnu et se rivées sur lui pour des autographes et pour lui demander si j'étais sa SOEUR ! HAHA Je ne pouvais pas mal le prendre car j'agissais tel que sa sœur le ferait ! Il leur a dit que non nous étions des amis proches. Quand le temps est venu pour moi de passer l'aire d''embarcation, Edward me prit par la taille et donna un bec sur le front. Encore dans ses bras, nous nous sommes regardés, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher alors je l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, il me rendit bien mon baiser mais très rapidement nous nous sommes séparés, visiblement mal à l'aise. _**

Edward : Heu.. des amis ne s'embrasse pas vraiment de cette façon non ?!  
Bella : Je suis désolé mais je voulais juste te remercier d'être venu me porter. Je n'aurai pas dû, désolé. Bon je dois y aller. Bye on se voit un autre tantôt !  
Edward : .....

**_Je n'avais pas vraiment laissé le temps à Edward de dire quoique ce soit, j'étais traversée les barrières et je ne m'étais même pas retournée ! Tout le long du vol, j'essaya de comprendre ma réaction et la sienne. Je me suis finalement endormie sur ma résolution du tout début. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de lui reparler, avec le décalage horaire et avec tout le travail que je devais faire pour les 3 équipes de l'ouest._**

* * *

**_La suite suivra sous peu..._**

**_Je sais que mes chapitres sont petits mais mon histoire comme présentement 118 chapitres publiés et 3 écrits mais non publiés_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews!_**

**_HabsWifes :)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Cela faisait 4 jours que j'étais dans l'Ouest, plus précisément à Edmonton, je n'avais pas eu le temps beaucoup pour penser à Edward mais dès que j'avais quelques temps de libre je voyais à la scène de l'aéroport et cela me faisait pratiquement de la peine ! J'allais quitter pour Calgary le lendemain et j'allais avoir 2 jours à moi, je décida donc d'appeler une de mes amies qui habitait là afin de visiter un peu et rencontrer des gens autres que des joueurs de hockey ! J'étais très contente, car elle avait justement un party de planifié le lendemain soir ! Les derniers jours avaient été très occupés, je me levais vers 8h, déjeunait à l'hôtel, quittait pour l'aréna à 9h et je ne revenait que vers 20hrs. Je n'avais même pas été sur MSN ou facebook depuis mon arrivée ici, car je terminait mes rapports avant d'arriver à l'hôtel pour être sure de ne pas être dérangé par quoique ce soit ou quique ce soit ! Cependant, ce soir, j'avais le temps et j'ouvrit mon ordi. Je savais que j'aurai environ une centaine de courriels et pas nécessairement importants ! Moi qui ne manquait jamais un match des Habs.. je ne savais même pas contre qui ils avaient joué lors des 2 premiers matchs préparatoire mais je savais qu'ils les avaient gagné!_**

**_Mon MSN était toujours ouvert mais j'étais toujours Offline, ce soir, je me mit online. Edward était connecté mais absent, alors je ne lui parla pas._**

**Conversation Msn**

_Jas: Hello Bella !!!! Il me semble que ca fait un bail ?! ca va ?  
(l)Bella: Hey beau noir ! Oui sa va... le travail est très fatiguant mais c'est cool... c'est plate en criss Edmonton ! j'espère que Calgary va être mieux!  
Jas: pis t'as aimé les matchs?  
(l)Bella: j'ai pas eu le temps de regarder mais je sais que tu as fait 2 buts et Edward 5 !  
Jas: Ouin pour une fille qui a pogné 2 joueurs de l'équipe et qui trippe sur le hockey autant, tu n'as pas pogné les matchs, tu me déçois !!! :P  
(l)Bella: je t'ai dit que j'avais eu une semaine très chargée mais j'ai regardé les headlines après les matchs !_

_**Nouvelle conversation msn :  
**Ed : Allo beauté !_

_**Conversation Jasper-Bella**__  
Jas: hey je vais te laisser, Eddy me fait des yeux de tueur car tu ne lui réponds pas !  
(l)Bella: Ah ah... il peut attendre non ?! mais vous êtes où ????  
Jas: on es a boston, on part demain. De toute façon, une jolie demoiselle m'attends au bar de l'hôtel ! !  
(l)Bella: me semblait aussi !! lol Bonne soirée ou Bonne nuit plutôt !!!!!!! xxx  
Jas: :D Toi aussi ! penses pas trop à moi ! ou fais pas trop de cauchemars en pensant a Edward !!! bye xxx_

_**Conversation Edward-Bella:  
**(l)Bella: Comme ca tu es jaloux ?! :)  
Ed : mais non, sa faisait longtemps quon avait pas parlé .., tu n'as pas été connecté de la semaine donc tu as eu une grosse semaine ?  
(l)Bella: effectivement, je suis brulée, je quitte demain pour Calgary. mais la je suis brulée et je crois que je vais aller dormir, je prends l'avion tôt. on se reparle ok?  
Ed : Pas le choix hein ;)  
(l)Bella: non pas trop ! :) Au fait... Congrats pour tes 5 buts en 2 matchs !  
Ed : Tks ! tu reviens dans 1 semaine ?  
(l)Bella: non, changement de planning ! je dois me taper le contrat a Vancouver, donc je passe la semaine prochaine a Calgary et ensuite probablement 1 semaine complète là et je vais p-e rester quelques jours sup pour voir des amis.  
Ed : Ouin moi qui pensait que je voyageait bcp.. tu es vraiment une femme d'affaire intense !  
(l)Bella: :) je sais je sais ! mais des fois ça cause des problèmes avec les hommes !  
Ed : ben voyons comment un mec peut ne pas être attiré par une femme indépendante et sexy comme toi ;)  
(l)Bella: ah ca c'est a toi de me le dire !  
(l)Bella: bon je te laisse, je suis crevée ! on se reparle bientôt ! bye bye xxx  
Ed : bon ok alors .. bonne nuit xx_

_**Je ferma mon msn et mon ordi et alla me coucher. Je me suis réveillé tôt et en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Mon patron m'avait envoyé, par messager, un mémo qui disait qu'il m'enverrai un stagiaire afin de m'aider dans mes rapports et que ma semaine de vacances à Vancouver allait être accepté étant donné le bon travail fait pour les 3 derniers contrats ! C'est alors que je me demandais encore pourquoi je n'avais pas informé les gars au sujet de mon employeur réel. Lorsque j'avais accepté le poste, mon patron m'avait parlé que les Canadiens allaient peut-être avoir besoin d'une consultante mais j'avais alors refusée d'y être associée. J'avais déjà beaucoup de contrat prévu alors j'allais être trop débordée. Et j'aimais mieux voyager que de rester 2 mois à Mtl.**_

**Je m'apprêta à quitter ma chambre pour l'aéroport et on sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris et j'aperçu un très beau jeune homme en habit, ce qui me fit carrément oublier n'importe quel autre homme !**

... : Bonjour Madame , je suis David votre nouveau stagiaire, on m'a dit de vous emmenez à l'aéroport  
Bella: Bonjour David, contente de te rencontrer mais je ne suis pas si vieille alors tu me tutoies svp !  
David : Aucun problème !

_**En route vers l'aéroport et en attendant l'embarquement nous avons pu parler un peu autant de travail que de tout et rien. Sans grande surprise, David avait le siège à mes côtés et ce, en première classe, encore à ma grande surprise !**_

Bella: Désolé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon patron t'a envoyé aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas supposé débuté mon mandat avant dimanche  
David : Je sais mais il m'a dit que les Oilers t'avait demandé un petit mandat supplémentaire mais sans être obligé de rester avec eux non ?  
Bella: Effectivement mais je l'aurai fait aujourd'hui et demain !  
David : Tu n'as pas une soirée d'organiser ce soir ?!  
Bella: hihi c'est vrai mais si j'ai accepté le mandat alors je savais que je pourrais le terminer avant de débuter celui des Flames !  
David : Tu as raison mais je crois que mon père.. euh.. notre patron tient beaucoup à toi et souhaite que tu performes au meilleur !  
Bella: Ton père ??? Alors c'est toi le fameux fils du patron, je te croyais a Las Vegas ?  
David : Alors on parle de moi au bureau ;)  
Bella: Ton père est très fier de toi mais il y a aussi beaucoup de femmes dans le bureau qui t'ont déjà remarqué ;)  
David : Je pourrais dire la même chose en ce qui te concerne ! haha !  
Bella: Très comique ! hihihi ! Bon est-ce que ça te dérange si je travail un peu, j'aimerai bien terminer ce contrat rapidement et aussi ne pas te faire travailler en fds ;)  
David : Tu peux m'utiliser sans problème, on m'a fait venir pour ca !  
Bella: T'inquiètes, ça na pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd !!! hihi

_**Le vol n'a duré que 1h alors je n'ai pas pu travailler énormément mais j'avais tout le reste de la journée car la soirée était prévu seulement pour 21h. Je savais qu'avec mon amie, la soirée ne se terminerai pas sans un mal de tête le lendemain alors je devais en faire le plus possible avant. Je voulais aussi invité David à ce party car il semblait aimé faire la fête autant que moi ! **_

_**J'avais fini le plus gros du travail, les analyses étaient toutes terminées, les recommandations aussi, il ne me manquait qu'à peaufiner le texte et faire la mise en page du rapport. David sonna à ma porte, il était 19h !**_

David : Tu as travaillé toute la journée et moi je n'ai rien fait !  
Bella: Je te l'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à venir cette fds, j'ai fini mon rapport mais il me reste certains textes à peaufiner et la mise en page.  
David : C'est là que je peux t'aider, j'ai toujours aimé ca faire ca ! Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas ici pour faire les analyses à ta place mais plus pour mettre en beauté tes rapports ! haha!  
Bella: C'est justement ce que ton père, mon patron, vient de me dire au téléphone !  
David : Bon alors envoie moi ça par mail et je vais le terminer ce soir  
Bella: Ah ca non ! J'ai prévenu mon patron que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui et que tu m'accompagnait au party de ce soir, si cela ne lui dérangeait pas!  
David : Je ne crois pas que ça lui dérange n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella: Tu as raison, alors vas te préparer et sois dans ma chambre a 20h30 !

_**Il partit alors et il revint exactement à 20h30 vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche sexy. Wow, je sentais que la soirée allait être encore plus intéressante que prévue !**_

David : .....  
Bella: Quoi! J'ai quelque chose dans la face, une tâche sur ma robe ?!?!??!  
David : hein.. non c'est que tu es ravissante !!!  
Bella: Je sais ;)  
David : Sûre de toi en plus... c'est donc pour ca que tu fréquentes un joueur de hockey ;)  
Bella: Effectivement, j'ai de l'assurance mais non je ne fréquente pas un joueur de hockey, je suis pleinement célibataire !! Et toi ?  
David : Pleinement aussi ! ;)

_**Après ce clin d'œil de David, je me sentais encore plus ravissante et sûre de moi, à savoir pourquoi ! Nous sommes allés chercher mon amie afin de se rendre au fameux party glamour. Nous sommes arrivés un peu après 22h et la fête battait à plein et pour être Glamour, ce l'était !! Les filles étaient belles mais que dire des hommes ! Moi qui croyait me retrouver dans un party avec toute sorte de monde mais pas seulement avec des beaux mecs ! Je fût assez surprise quand mon amie m'a présenté plusieurs mecs des... Flames de Calgary !! Et oui, c'était leur party de début de saison ! Je regarda David et lui dit :**_

Bella: Ouin moi qui ne voulait pas travailler ce soir, je suis en plein dedans ! hihihi !  
David : J'ai pensé que tu ne devais pas être au courant car tu n'y serai pas, hein?  
Bella: Peut-être que j'aurai réfléchi à 2 reprises avant d'accepter ! Mais je vais m'amuser j'en suis sûre, ils ne sont pas obligés d'être au courant ok ?!  
David : T'inquiètes !  
Iginla : Hey Dave, je croyais que tu étais a Vegas ?  
David : Allo, non j'ai un contrat a faire dans le coin, donc je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de votre party d'ouverture !  
Iginla : Je vois que tu es toujours bien accompagné ;) (en me regardant)  
Bella: Bonjour, je suis Bella! Et non, je ne suis pas sa copine mais plutôt une collègue de travail  
David : C'est ma boss au fait !  
Iginla : Chanceux ! Bon je vous offre à boire, et madame puis-je vous présenter certains de mes coéquipiers étant donné que tu n'es pas exclusive à Dave !  
Bella: Avec plaisir !

_**David est resté avec moi toute la soirée, nous avons bu énormément et vers la fin de la soirée, je ne pouvais à peine tenir debout, c'est donc lui qui m'a raccompagné à ma chambre. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais en pyj mais seule. Je me suis mise à me poser des questions... Est-ce que mon appétit pour le sexe m'avait déjouée et m'avait fait faire des choses avec mon stagiaire après une journée seulement ?! J'espérait que non ! Curieusement, je me sentais bien mais très fatiguée. Je m'habilla et descendit manger au resto de l'hôtel. David était là et mangeait. Je vint m'assoir avec lui.**_

David : Alors mal de tête ce matin ???  
Bella: Non étonnamment, je vais bien de ce côté mais mon corps à besoin de caféine pour commencer la journée !  
David : Alors assis toi et déjeune !  
Bella: David j'ai une question....  
David : Non nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! Tu me prends pour qui.. ça fait à peine 1 journée que l'on se connait ! hahaha !  
Bella: Ok.. je me sentirai vraiment mal !  
David : Mais la prochaine fois, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister encore à tes avances !!!!  
Bella: Ah non... j'ai pas osée ! Mais c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de me donner des verres pour me saouler !  
David : Je pourrai dire la même chose que toi ! ;)

_**À ce moment mon cell sonna, c'était Edward. Je n'avais pas le goût de lui parler présentement, je savais que j'allais craquer et lui dire qu'il me manquait énormément ! Du moins ce matin, son corps, sa bouche, ses mains, ses bras TOUT me manquait chez lui ! J'appuya donc sur IGNORER. David vît cela.**_

David : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?  
Bella: Ah c'est trop compliqué !  
David : c'est ton copain?  
Bella: Je t'ai dit que j'étais PLEINEMENT célibataire!  
David : alors c'est un mec que tu côtoies mais tu ne veux pas t'attacher trop à lui , j'ai raison ?!  
Bella: Coudonc, es tu vraiment un mec ? Tu penses comme une fille ! hahaha !

_**Je reçu un message texte de Edward:**_

**Allo Bella,  
comment tu vas?  
Appelles moi !  
_Edward _xx**

Bella: Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi aujourd'hui je veux visiter et magasiner !  
David : Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner, je connais bien la ville. Ce soir je terminerai ton rapport.  
Bella: Deal !

_**Nous avons fais du shopping et visité jusqu'à l'heure du souper. David est alors parti à sa chambre pour terminer mon rapport. Moi, je profita de ma seule soirée de libre pour me faire livrer de la pizza et écouter le match des Canadiens via satellite. Ils ont gagné en prolongation contre Boston. Edward avait marqué le but, il était en feu en ce début de saison, oups, de pré-saison! La saison débutera officiellement dans 2 semaines. Malheureusement, je serai probablement à Vancouver. **_

_**Les 2 semaines suivantes se passa très rapidement, David et moi on s'entendait à merveille, il y avait cet espèce de chimie entre nous, comme si on se connaissait depuis plusieurs années ! David retourna à Montréal car notre mandat avec les Canucks venait de se terminer. Moi je restait là quelques jours supplémentaires, je serai de retour la journée du match d'ouverture à Montréal soit le jeudi. J'avais parlé avec Edward à quelques reprises seulement mais à chaque fois, je prétextait avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui m'attendait pour me pas avoir à trop lui parler, car il me manquait encore plus ! Il y avait quelque chose entre David et moi mais c'était plus de l'amitié, tandis qu'avec Edward, j'aurai voulu qui soit toujours à mes côtés ! C'était extrêmement difficile de résister, comment allais-je faire rendu à Mtl ? C'était difficile à distance mais à Mtl il pourrait débarquer sans prévenir chez moi !**_

**J'étais entrain d'attendre l'embarquement pour Mtl, lorsque Edward me téléphona, je voulais tellement entendre sa voix, nous nous étions seulement parlé via texto ou msn.**

Bella: Allo Edward!  
Edward: Salut ma belle, ta voix me manquait un peu !  
Bella: Comment tu vas ?  
Edward: Je vais bien et toi, tu reviens aujourd'hui en fin de compte ?  
Bella: Qui t'a dit ca?  
Edward: Jasper m'a dit ça lors de la pratique  
Bella: Oui j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer et je ne voulais pas manquer le premier match ! Au fait, j'ai quelque chose de très délicat à te demander..  
Edward: N'importe quoi sauf si c'est pour des billets!  
Bella: ... ah ok je comprends  
Edward: Je te niaise ! Tu en veux combien ?  
Bella: 2 ça serait parfait  
Edward: Derrière le banc c'est ok ?  
Bella: Ok parfait !

_**.....VOL À DESTINATION DE MONTRÉAL, PORTE D'EMBARQUEMENT 13.....**_

Edward : Tu me manques Bella !  
Bella: Il annonce mon embarquement, alors je dois y aller. Je prends possession des billets comment ?  
Edward: Ils seront au comptoir Réservation à ton nom  
Bella: Tu es sur qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, j'ai pas le goût qu'ile me prennent pour une de tes groupies !  
Chris : Inquiètes toi pas, ils sont déjà au courant !  
Bella: ... Ok bon je dois vraiment te laisser, on se voit demain ?!  
Edward: Demain?? J'espérai bien que tu sois là après la game, j'ai le goût de te voir !  
Bella: Comme j'ai dit ... je ne suis pas une groupie, si tu veux me voir, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à la maison après ta game ! Ok ?  
Edward: Aucun problème !  
Bella: Bonne journée et bonne chance pour la game !  
Edward: merci ! Bye!  
Bella: Bye !

_**Edward était déçu de mon attitude envers lui. Il était persuadé que j'étais intéressé à lui alors il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Carey est entré chez lui au moment qu'il raccrocha et il vit l'air que Edward avait.**_

Carey : hey Ed.. y se passe quoi avec miss Bella ?  
Edward: Justement, je ne sais pas du tout ! et ça me fait chier en criss !  
Carey : Tu es en criss après elle ???  
Edward: Oui et non.. je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'elle me fait tellement de l'effet mais en même temps, je ne suis pas capable de pas lui dire qu'elle me manque à chaque fois ! ...... Tu peux pas savoir comment je me sens là, j'ai tellement hâte de la voir, sa fait 3 semaines pis en plus on ne sors même pas ensemble mais on dirait que ma tête et mon cœur me dit le contraire ! Fuck.. je parle comme une fille !!!!!!!!!  
Carey : est-ce qu'elle sait que tu c'est qui elle est depuis 3 mois ??  
Edward: Je voulais lui dire au tout début mais je savais pas trop comment.. je ne veux pas qu'elle crois que je suis acquis pour elle et que je vais l'épouser demain !  
Carey : Voyons l'gros, ce n'est pas une fille comme ca et tu le sais ! Jasper m'a parlé de vous hier.. Vous faites exactement la même chose un envers l'autre ! Je sais que ta dernière conquête s'est avérée être assez spéciale mais pourquoi tu te priverai avec elle ?? Tu as arrêté de voir ton ex quand tu as vu Bella !  
Edward: Tu dis des conneries.. je veux qu'elle soit a mes côtés mais je sais pas si c'est en tant que copine ! J'ai laissé mon ex avant parce que ça marchait pu mais c'est vrai qu'on couchait encore ensemble quand j'ai vu Bella la première fois, mais elle m'a complètement bouleversé ! Bien content d'avoir arrêté de voir Lana car ça devenait intense son affaire, elle pensait qu'on se remettrait encore ensemble!  
Carey : Té con quand tu veux toi ! Jasper te l'as dit... si tu fais rien tu vas la perdre et ne sois pas égoïste!  
Edward: Jasper m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne veut pas de chum !  
Carey : Entk fais ce que tu veux mais change d'air ! C'est toute une femme Bellaet elle ne mérite pas que tu la niaise non plus !  
Edward: De quoi tu parles ??  
Carey : Je ne suis pas aveugle.. tu es parti avec une grande blonde avant hier et sans compter notre fameux trip! Je sais que je ramène bcp de femmes mais il y en a pas une dans celles là que je souhaite avoir à mes côtés à tous les jours et que j'appelle à tous les jours !  
Edward: Ah ok ca va j'ai compris ! mais je vais faire ce qu'elle souhaite, je ne brusquerai rien.  
Carey : Bon on va manger.. ça donne faim des discussion de femmes HAHAH !  
Edward: AH AH !

_**J'avais pensé à ca tout le long du vol, même pas été capable de dormir ! Bon comment allais-je faire après le match, la première chose que je voudrais faire serait de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser tendrement ! Mais il ne le fallait pas. Je verrai ce qu'il allait faire. J'ai pensé à l'après match toute la journée ! J'étais maintenant à mon siège derrière le banc avec ma cousine. Je vis Edward pendant le warm-up, il semblait très concentré et m'a presque pas regardé mais c'était mieux comme ça ! La game se termina 3-0 pour les habs ! Quel match ! J'allais quitter pour chez moi quand ma cousine m'a apprise qu'elle avait daté Jasper depuis 2 semaines ! J'étais très contente pour elle mais elle voulait absolument aller l'attendre à la sortie des joueurs et voulait que je l'accompagne. Je décida alors de faire une surprise à Edward en l'attendant aussi ! Surprise qu'il aurait dû ne pas en être une... dès qu'il sortit, une grande blonde lui sauta au cou et commença à l'embrasser.. J'en étais bouche-bée mais il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il me vît quelques secondes plus tard! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise mais je l'ai regardé avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas laissé la fille l'embrasser mais c'était assez pour que je vois qu'il était déçu que j'ai vu la situation**._

* * *

_Alors qu'en dites-vous ?! _

_Suite peut-être demain soir_

_HabsWifes :)_


	8. Chapter 7

Edward: .. Bella!! je suis désolé... je ne la connais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ca !  
fille : Edward chéri... vite on va être en retard !  
Bella: Entk, je crois que elle, elle te connait! Bon tu peux y aller, je vais aller à la maison! Bonne soirée ! (en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue)  
Edward: Non , attends moi, nous étions supposé se voir après le match alors on se voit !  
Bella: C'est comme tu veux mais si tu aimes mieux aller faire la fête, vas-y, moi je vais rester bien tranquille de toute façon !  
Edward: Non je veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, je veux savoir comment s'est passé ton travail et rester un peu avec toi.  
Bella: C'est comme tu veux, mais je suis crevée.. je dois me remettre du décalage le plutôt possible, je quitte lundi pour 1 semaine..  
Edward: Encore ! merde, tu n'es jamais à Mtl... quoi tu voyage avec ton boss et tu couches avec !!  
Bella: Bon si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, ferme là et viens t'en ! (en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule)  
Edward: Humm féroce en plus ;)  
fille : HEY Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward(en regardant la fille et en me prenant la taille) : Bon aller chérie on quitte !!!!  
Bella: Ahahaha ! Bon c'était laquelle celle là ?? jeudi, vendredi?  
Edward: AH AH p'tite comique ! .... mercredi en fait ! mais je me rappelle pu ! Je me rappelle seulement d'être allé à l'hôtel et d'avoir quitté aussitôt même Carey est repartit... pauvre fille ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû faire ca.. tu m'excuses ??  
Bella: ???? Edward tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tu ne me dis pas avec qui je dois ou non coucher alors je ne fais pas pareil !  
Edward: Justement, si tu fais ça..... ne me le dit pas !

_**Son dernier commentaires m'avait secoué un peu mais pas plus que d'apprendre qu'il avait fait un trip à trois avec Carey ! J'ai eu une boule au ventre tellement cela m'avait fait de la peine d'entendre ca ! J'allais faire quoi, je ne crois pas que je pourrai vivre bien longtemps en sachant qu'il voyait d'autres femmes que moi ! Nous étions rendu chez moi, je me rendît à mon répondeur pour prendre le message, j'appuya sur play en même temps que Edward me surprit par derrière et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains descendant partout tout le long de mon corps. Le message débuta :**_

Salut beauté fatale, j'espère que le retour s'est bien passé, j'aurai tellement mieux aimé rester auprès de toi et pouvoir sentir ton parfum ainsi que voir ton sourire à chaque matin mais le patron oblige. De toute façon, je passe à la maison demain matin pour te porter le bébé! Chow Bella!

_**Sacré David, il n'a pas arrêté de me laisser ce genre de message là pour niaiser mais malheureusement, là le moment était vraiment mal choisi ! Chris arrêta sec de m'embrasser et me lâcha aussi vite !**_

Edward: BÉBÉ ??????? BEAUTÉ FATALE ?????CHAQUE MATIN !!!!!!!!!!! Fuck c'est quoi ca???  
Bella: respire mec !  
Edward: Tu as quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière ici ?????  
Bella: Edward voyons té con hihi !  
Edward: Je suis con?... je suis.... (il se reprit, car il savait qu'il allait regretter ses paroles) je suis con, tu as raison.. désolé mais j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir un peu d'explications au niveau du BÉBÉ ??? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas un enfant ?  
Bella: cela changerai quelque chose entre nous?? Je te fais remarqué que nous sommes plus parti pour être des fuck friends alors même si j'avais un bébé cela ne changerai rien ! De toute façon, je ne te l'aurai jamais dit si cela avait été le cas ! Mais inquiètes toi pas, NON j'en ai pas !  
Edward: ... désolé, je ne voulais pas d'offenser, tu me pardonnes ???

_**Il était debout devant moi, attendant que je lui donne un quelconque signe afin qu'il puisse me prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, ce signe je lui donna en souriant tout bêtement ! Moi qui voulais avoir une soirée tranquille, elle se passa tout autrement. Il y a avait du linge partout dans l'appartement ! Nous avons passé une soirée très chaude et très excitante! Lorsque je me leva, j'étais seule dans mon lit, je me suis encore mise à réfléchir... Pourquoi faire ca, j'avais encore plus mal à chaque fois, comment je ne pourrai pas avoir mal, en côtoyant d'autres hommes peut-être ?! Et oui j'avais trouvé.... car à chaque fois que j'avais des problèmes sentimentaux, je me retournait vers les hommes et cela passait toujours. J'aimais me sentir désirée et c'était le seul moyen de passer au travers de cette histoire sans peine ou presque ! Qui allait être ma première victime ? À chaque fois que je sortais j'avais toujours l'embarras du choix, du moins, je repartais toujours avec le premier mec que j'avais voulu ! Serait-ce Jasper, encore une fois, Carey, qui m'avait toujours fait des beaux yeux, Josh, qui c'était même offert ou David ????**_

_**La semaine suivante s'est bien passé, j'étais à Toronto et les Canadiens habitaient le même hôtel que moi, mais ça ils ne le savaient pas ! La game venait de se terminer et ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel, ils prenaient l'avion pour Mtl le lendemain matin, vol que je prenais avec eux! **_

**Conversation MSN Josh-Bella  
**(l)Bella: Salut mon beau, comment tu vas ???  
Josh : hey mon beau p'tit cul! Comment vas-tu ?  
(l)Bella: Je m'emmerde dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! J'ai pris quelques bières durant votre match et là j'aurai aimé continuer le party mais mon stagiaire n'était pas là cette semaine !  
Josh : je pensais que tu étais à Mtl déjà ! Moi aussi, je m'emmerde, les gars ont décidé d'aller manger au resto mais j'aimais pas ce resto alors je suis revenu ici avec Jasper,  
(l)Bella: Pourquoi alors vous n'aller pas au bar de l'hôtel, peut-être que vous aller rencontrer des belles filles, non?!  
Josh : Tu as raison.. mais la plus belle est dans sa chambre présentement ;)  
(l)Bella: Dommage que je sois à l'autre bout de la ville !  
Josh : Effectivement ! Bon si sa te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre quelques bières au bar comme tu dis, en attendant les gars  
(l)Bella: Aucun problème ! bonne chasse ;) xxx  
Josh : :) merci ! xxx

_**Oh que non ça me dérangeait pas, au contraire, pendant notre conversation, j'avais commencé à me préparer car je savais que mon plan allait marcher ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça... mais j'aime mieux souffrir en faisant quelque chose de bien que de souffrir en ne faisant rien ! À mon arrivée au bar, Josh était là, assis au bar seul! Il était très beau !**_

Barman : Bonjour Madame, je peux vous servir?  
Bella: Je prendrai la même chose que ce beau jeune homme chasseur ;) haha  
Josh : Ava ! ... tu fais quoi ici, Edward est où ??  
Bella: Ah laisse donc Edward faire ses affaires, Tiens c'est ma tournée!

_**Nous avons callé 4 bières one shot car il me croyait pas que je savais boire ! Malheureusement, je n'ai rien eu à lui prouver, je les ai callé mais il est vraiment plus fort que moi à ce jeu ! Surtout que j'en avais déjà bu plusieurs!**_

Josh : Alors pourquoi tu es ici, ton hôtel n'est pas à l'autre bout de la ville ?  
Bella: Non ! et je suis ici pour la même chose que toi ! hihi  
Josh : Non tu n'es pas ici pour la même chose que moi, sinon on serait déjà dans ma chambre!  
Bella: C'est ce que je disais !

_**Il commença à m'embrasser.. humm il embrasse très bien !**_

Bella: alors ta chambre c'est bien loin ???  
Josh : non viens !

_**On monta à sa chambre, dès que la porte fût fermée, il me prit sur lui et me déposa sur son lit en m'embrassant partout. Il remonta ma robe pendant que je déboutonna sa chemise en l'embrassant sur le torse. Il était d'une sensualité excitante, je frissonna de partout jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta :**_

Josh : je ne peux,.... tu ne peux pas faire ça à Edward, on ne peut pas lui faire ca !!  
Bella: (tout en l'embrassant ) je ne suis pas son jouet, il couche avec qui il veut et je fais pareil... j'ai envie de toi là alors continues !  
Josh : c'est (en m'embrassant et caressant mes seins) ... c'est trop difficile  
Bella( en le renversant sur le dos et en m'asseyant dessus) : laisse moi faire et cela sera facile !

_**Je l'embrassa partout, en prenant la peine de bien l'embrasser entre les jambes pour être sure qu'il ne puisse pu reculer... C'est exactement ce qui se passait car dès ce moment, comme tout bon joueur de hockey, il pris totalement le contrôle de moi, je n'avais qu'à rester soumise jusqu'a ce que ce soit mon tour d'avoir le contrôle ! Cette baise fût une des meilleures que je n'avais jamais eues! Je suis partit aussitôt car je ne voulais pas que Emmet me voit... dans leur chambre mais je croisa Emmet, Carey, Matt et ... Edward dans l'ascenseur !**_

Edward: Bella! Tu n'es pas à Mtl ???  
Bella: Salut les gars, alors belle victoire ! Belle soirée aussi ?  
Carey : Ou..Oui belle soirée et toi ?  
Bella: Super, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu aussi de fun que ca ! Un peu chaude mais sa va ! Bon c'est mon étage... Bye!!!!!!!!  
Les gars : Bye !  
Edward: Euhhhh.... on peut se parler ?  
Bella: demain ok bye ! (et la porte se ferma )

_**Dans la chambre de Emmet et Josh :**_

Emmet: Hey mec... t'as manqué toute une soirée ! mais y avait pas des belles filles comme a Mtl !  
Josh : Ah t'inquiètes j'ai passé une très très belle soirée et en très très bonne compagnie !! un peu chaud mais sa va !  
Emmet: Bon, tu as passé la soirée avec Bella toi ;)  
Josh : Qu'es-ce qui te fait penser ca?  
Emmet: On vient de la croiser dans l'ascenseur et elle nous a dit la même chose !  
Josh : Oui je l'ai vu au bar, on a bu quelques bières c'est tout !  
Emmet: Tu sais Josh que si tu joues dans la cour de Edward, tu vas avoir des problèmes, des GROS problèmes !  
Josh : Ils ne sortent pas ensemble alors elle peut parler avec qui elle veut non ?!  
Emmet: Tu sais bien que Edward n'acceptera jamais qu'un de nous mettre ses pattes sur elle ! Il trippe fort sur elle mais elle, elle s'entête à ne pas vouloir qu'il se rapproche alors il fait ce qu'elle veut mais ça le rend fou.. tu l'as vu à l'entrainement de dimanche quand il nous a parlé du message qu'elle avait reçu ?!  
Josh : Ouin y aurait pas fallu que le gars en question se pointe à ce moment là !  
Emmet: T'as tout compris ! alors reste loin d'elle niveau sexe et tout va bien aller !

**_La conversation des gars avait fait regretter à Josh ce qu'il avait fait ! Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir résisté et il espérait qu'elle ne le dirai pas à Edward.. Emmet de son côté savait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose soit il était en amour avec elle soit il s'était passé quelque chose. Il espérait que rien ne s'était passé car cela causerait encore plus de problème au niveau de l'équipe après ce que Carey avait dit à Edward au souper après le match !_**

**_J'avais aimé ce que j'avais fait mais inconsciemment je savais que c'était mal ! J'étais tombé sous le charme de Edward dès la première fois que je l'avais vu au tournoi de golf en juillet. Malgré que son regard n'avait croisé le mien que quelques secondes j'avais su à ce moment là, qu'il me ferait faire n'importe quoi ! J'aurai tellement aimé que ce soit réciproque notre histoire mais au lieu de ça, il ne souhaite seulement qu'avoir une maîtresse ! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais!!_**

**_Je réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce quand la réception annonça mon réveil ! Merde.. je prenais l'avion avec les joueurs et j'avais un meeting avec leur Direction car j'avais convenu de regarder quel genre de mandat ils attendaient de moi, ils avaient convenu de faire cela lors de notre voyage commun à Toronto afin de me faciliter la tâche. Je trouvais cela un peu bizarre car normalement je rencontre les VP et le Président de l'équipe et non le staff immédiat des joueurs. Mais mon patron m'avait dit que c'était un mandat temporaire et que je continuerai mon travail avec les autres équipes entre-temps mais il fallait que je rencontre les coachs, le directeur, et tout le staff immédiat de eux. Je prît un taxi pour me rendre à l'aéroport, le vol était prévu à 12h et notre rencontre devait débuter vers 11h pour se conclure durant le voyage. Rendu à Mtl, j'irai rencontrer leur staff avec leur VP. Il était 10h et j'étais à l'aéroport déjà, pendant ce temps Edward était venu me voir à ma chambre mais j'avais quitté. J'étais stressée à l'idée que Edward et les autres sachent c'était quoi mon travail mais encore plus à l'idée de revoir Josh et Edward!! J'étais assis confortablement dans le salon VIP d'AC en attendant Monsieur Gainey et Kirk Muller, le nouvel entraîneur des habs cette saison, lorsque j'ai vu entrer Carey et Edward suivit de Josh, Emmet et Jasper. J'aurai voulu me cacher mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais en plein devant l'entrée !_**

Edward : Bella ! mais tu fais quoi ici ??? (très mais très surpris)  
Bella: Euh...  
Gainey : Madame Swan, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Nous allons pouvoir faire notre meeting d'ici quelques minutes.  
Bella: Enchantée aussi, j'espère que mon travail sera apprécié par vous !  
Gainey : Avec tout ce que j'entends au travers de la ligue vous faites un boulot remarquable, je ne suis pas inquiet! Au fait, vous vous connaissez ( en regardant les 5 joueurs et moi ) ?  
Bella: Oui un peu en quelque sorte  
Gainey : Les gars, je vous ferai sa présentation durant le vol, nous devons discuter affaire!

_**Les gars se retournèrent vers Edward et Jasper pour comprendre quelque chose..**_

Jasper: Ah ben merde ! c'est elle la fille que tous les joueurs dans l'ouest parlent ! je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait ! Edward... tu ne semble pas plus au courant hein?!  
Edward: .... effectivement et présentement, je me sens tellement con... je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'elle faisait exactement... en fait je ne la connais pas du tout !!!!!!!!!!! (il a dit ça sur un ton presque de frustration )  
Josh : Effectivement... tu ne la connais pas ben ben à ce que je peux voir !

_**Gainey et Muller m'ont dit exactement ce qu'ils voulaient comme mandat et je ne m'y attendait pas du tout ! J'allais devoir voyager avec eux lors de leurs 5 prochains voyages. Je leur dit que cela serait impossible car j'avais des mandats de planifiés avec d'autres équipes! Gainey me dit que tout était arrangé avec mon patron et que mon stagiaire allait voyager avec moi afin de me permettre de faire un autre mandat en même temps, celui d'une des équipes que nous allions jouer contre... Wow j'étais contente de ce mandat car j'allais voyager encore plus mais moins contente car je savais que Edward ne me pardonnerai pas de lui avoir caché cela ! Je suis sortie de ma bulle, lorsque j'entendit Gainey commencer à parler dans l'avion devant tous les joueurs.**_

Gainey : Les gars, je crois que vous avez tous remarqué la présence d'une jolie demoiselle avec nous dans l'avion ! Non ce n'est pas ma nièce ni celle de Kirk. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, elle est consultante en ressources humaines pour le bureau de la LNH et elle aide les équipes avec leur système de recrutement car c'est ce qui coûte le plus cher aux propriétaires ! Elle fera un mandat spécial avec nous au cours des prochaines semaines, elle ... (on entendit des joueurs chuchoter ) Svp les gars! Elle va voyager avec nous lors des 5 ou 6 prochains voyages !

**_Et là on entendit (entk moi j'entendis mais sûrement toute l'avion a compris):_**

.... : Fuck Edward! tu savais que ta blonde était la fille sur qui tous les mecs des Flames bavent ?????  
Edward: Ta gueule Sergei !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gainey : Un problème monsieur Masen?  
Edward: Oui ! Est-ce qu'elle va voyager avec nous dans les avions ou elle va être avec les journalistes??

_**Je regarda déjà Edward pendant que Gainey parla mais là je le regarda avec un air de FERME TA GUEULE CAR TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! **_

Gainey : Est-ce que cela vous causerai problème les gars ?  
Les gars : Euh non pas du tout, on la conn... Euh..on va l'accepter !  
Gainey : Vous madame Swan, est-ce que cela vous cause problème de voyager avec les joueurs ?  
Bella: Effectivement, je crains que...

**_Je voulais tellement dire Oui et faire chier Edward mais je pensait que c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi en ce moment et comme je lui démontre constamment que je suis indépendante alors.._**

Bella: Je crains que non, cela ne cause pas de problème!  
Gainey : D'accord alors c'est réglé, Bienvenue à Bord !!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Notre vol s'est passé très rapidement, surtout que j'ai discuté avec Bob pratiquement tout le long. Nous avons parlé du pourquoi du mandat pendant les voyages. Ils veulent s'assurer que la logistique soit parfaitement respectée et que tout ce qu'ils font soit fait de façon optimale autant pour l'équipe que pour le personnel accompagnateur. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle des joueurs. J'espèrais ne pas avoir cette discussion avec lui mais trop tard** :_

Gainey : Alors Bella, j'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais certains joueurs un peu plus que les autres, non ?  
Bella: Je vous mentirai en vous disant que je les connais juste un peu. De toute façon, mon patron doit certainement vous en avoir parlé, je ne me trompe pas ?  
Gainey : c'est le cas oui, lorsque nous avons su que c'était vous qui aviez le poste, nous avons mis une clause dans le contrat qui stipulait que vous n'auriez pas le droit de fréquentez aucun de nos joueurs et je crois que c'est pareil pour tous vos autres mandats, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: Oui mais vous savez que j'ai alors refusé cette clause. J'ai été très clair, ma vie privée reste ma vie privée et je ne mêle jamais vie professionnel et amour. Cependant, j'ai connu vos joueurs avant de signer quoique ce soit. Je savais que pour les autres équipes, il n'y aurait aucun problème car j'aime Mtl et je veux y rester, du moins pour l'instant ! Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que je ne souhaites pas avoir de copain présentement, je suis continuellement partie !  
Gainey : Je comprends, c'est pour cela que vous avez notre mandat au tout début ?  
Bella: Oui car je ne voulais pas que cela nuise à mon travail  
Gainey : Donc c'est vrai ce que l'on dit, vous et Edward?  
Bella: Non c'est faux ! Je le vois quelques fois mais il n'y a absolument rien de sérieux entre nous et cela va rester comme ca.  
Gainey : Puis-je me permettre un commentaire ?  
Bella: Oui, allez-y !  
Gainey : Si vous l'aimez, ne perdez pas de temps car vous pourriez le perdre !  
Bella: Je crois que cela est déjà fait ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller au toilette avant l'attérissage.  
Gainey : D'accord mais pensez à cela !

**_Pourquoi il m'avait parlé de ça ?! Oui j'aimerai que Edward et moi puisse partager plus que simplement un lit mais c'était rendu compliqué et je venais de tout faire foirer en couchant avec Josh ! J'espèrai tellement qu'il ne le dise pas à Edward!_**

**_Je n'avais pas parlé à personne sauf Jasper au toilette._**

Jasper: Tu sais que tu aurais pu me le dire !  
Bella: Tu sais que si tu avais pensé un peu à moi, tu m'aurai poser plus de question sur ma vie non ?!  
Jasper: Tu as raison, je suis désolé mais au moins tu aurais pu le dire à Edward!!!!  
Bella: Pourquoi faire.... Et pourquoi à chaque fois que je rencontre un de vous, vous me parlez constamment de lui ?? Je suis tannée, je ne lui appartient pas et je ne lui appartiendrai JAMAIS compris ?!  
Jasper: fâches toi pas, il t'aime bien c'est tout .. au fait je crois que tous les gars ou presque sont tombés sous ton charme dès la première fois !  
Bella: arrête de me niaiser !  
Jasper: non je te niaise pas, demande donc a Edward ce que Carey lui a dit hier, cela va peut-être t'ouvrir les yeux que tu es incroyable !  
Bella: Je suis une fille bien ordinaire comparé à toutes les femmes siliconées que vous ramenés à l'hôtel ! Carey ??? Pourquoi Carey ?  
Jasper: Demande leur tu vas savoir ! Bon on atterrît alors on doit aller s'assoir

_**J'étais maintenant sortie de l'avion... la dernière ! Je ne voulais pas croiser Edward, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait présentement face à moi et j'étais inquiète ! Aucun signe d'un joueur, ouf ! Je pris ma valise et me dirigea vers la sortie d'un air presque soulagée jusqu'à ce que je vit Edward dehors à côté sur son véhicule, qui m'attendait !**_

Edward: On peut aller manger quelque part pour discuter un peu ?  
Bella: Je dois aller commencé mon autre mandat, je n'ai pas le temps. Désolé !

_**C'était complètement faux mais j'avais peur qu'il me dise qu'il ne voulait plus me voir alors je voulais l'éviter à tout prix !**_

Edward: J'y crois pas ! Tu n'as pas le temps de venir manger avec moi, je me rends vraiment compte que je ne te connais pas du tout ou que tu m'évites tout simplement !  
Bella: J'ai juste pas le goût que tu me dises pleins de conneries parce que je ne t'avais pas parlé de mon emploi , car je peux te faire remarquer que tu ne m'as jamais posé des questions sur moi ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne Edward Masen !  
Edward: Justement, je me rends compte que je ne connais pas du tout et que j'aurai peut-être dû mais faut croire que ça m'étais peut-être égale de savoir des trucs sur toi, c'est ta personnalité qui m'a fait craquer au début et non ton emploi ou ta famille !!  
Bella: Edward...  
Edward: ....  
Bella: Je dois aller me doucher et manger.. tu me reconduis ?  
Edward: D'accord..

_**Edward était vraiment découragé, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que je le laisse venir à moi ! En temps normal, ça ferait très longtemps qu'il aurait laissé tombé la fille si elle l'avait niaisé comme ca, mais il sentait que c'était la bonne et ne voulait pas la laisser partir ! Mais inconsciemment, il savait qu'il ne restera pas longtemps à l'attendre. **_

_**Flashback**_

_**Il se rapella alors sa conversation au souper hier avec Carey**_

Carey : Puis Edward vas-tu finir par avouer a Bella que tu l'aimes ???  
Edward: Pourquoi je ferai ça ?  
Jasper: Edward, je te le redis... si tu ne lui dit pas que tu l'aimes mais que tu continues à être après, elle va se tanner et aller voir ailleurs ! Elle te dévore des yeux ! Elle aussi elle t'aime !  
Edward: Arrêter les gars, si vous diriez vrai, elle ne me dirai pas qu'elle veut rien savoir d'un chum un ce moment ! En plus, elle insiste toujours quand vient le temps de sortir, que je peux partir avec une fille même si elle est là !  
Carey : Edward, je te l'ai dit cette femme là est vraiment trop hot alors fais gaffe sinon tu vas la perdre comme Jasper dit..  
Edward: C'EST UNE MENACE ÇA ???  
Carey : Calme toi l'gros ! mais OUI tu peux l'interpreter comme une menace, elle ne t'appartient pas à ce que je saches !  
Edward: PRICE SI TU METS TES PATTES SALES DESSUS, TU VAS LE REGRETTER !  
Carey : Écoutes bien... elle fait de l'effet à tous les gars que je connais .. Fuck même les Flames sont tombés sous son charme à leur party !!!!!!!! Fais que prends-en soin sinon je vais me porter volontaire auprès d'elle !!!

_**Edward avait bondit de sa chaise et aurait probablement sauté dessus si Emmet ne l'avait pas retenu ! Edward s'était excusé auprès de Carey, après que les autres lui a bien expliqué que je ne lui était pas acquise et que Carey avait parfaitement raison ! Les gars avaient tout de même convenu qu'aucun d'eux ne tenterait quoique ce soit le temps qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Les plans avaient changés lorsqu'il avait appris pour son travail.**_

**_Fin du Flashback_**

_**Je n'ai pas parlé un seul mot durant le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Lorsque je vit que l'on était rendu à destination, j'ai offert à Edward de rentrer le temps que je me lave. Il avait accepté sans hésité. Je l'ai laissé seul dans le salon et je rentra dans la salle de bain. Je mis la douche en marche, me déshabilla et me regarda dans le miroir. Je pensais à ma nuit avec Josh et mes yeux se remplit d'eau. Comment avait pu faire ça ? Je me suis mise à pleurer et en me retournant... Edward était là qui me regardait sans rien dire. Je pleurait encore plus, il me prit alors dans ses bras et me dit :**_

Edward: Je m'excuse !  
Bella: ...  
Edward: Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ca ce matin ! Désolé !

_**Il essuya mes larmes avec ses doigt tout en douceur, il était tellement beau, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas m'aimer ? Pourquoi me disait-il toujours des belles choses mais sans jamais me dire ce que je voulais entendre.. Je savais bien qu'il m'aimait un peu mais cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi, si je savais exactement ce qu'il ressent.**_

**_Je me défis de ses bras et alla prendre ma douche avec lui ! C'était toujours aussi intense et chaud entre nous ! Il m'attrapa sauvagement dans la douche, empoigna mes fesses afin que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour me pénétrer d'un seul coup. J'étais vraiment très excité, lui aussi car nous avons eu un orgasme très rapidement. Après le premier, il a commencé à me savonner le corps avec mon gel de Fresia. Je sentais déjà notre excitation monter d'un cran quand il a joins mes lèvres intimes. _**

Bella : Hummmm.... Edward...... j'ai....

Edward : Oui ma belle...... tu veux quoi ?! Tu veux ça ?!

**_Il m'avait pénétré de ses doigts mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais._**

Bella : Non..... Je.... je veux toi.... en moi.... et maintenant !

**_Je me recourbais le dos un peu afin de lui présentement fièrement mon beau p'tit cul. Je savais qu'il était bien dure mais il a laissé sortir un gémissement et je pouvais savoir qu'il était au plus dure!_**

Edward : Ohhh ouiiiiii..... j'ai tellement envie de toi.... je ne peux jamais être rassassié!

**_Il me pénétrais avec vigueur. Aggripais mes hanches afin que les vas et viens soient de plus en plus intense. J'ai dû lui dire de me prendre encore plus fort car je sentais mes jambes fléchir et il n'était pas question que je sorte de cette douche sans un autre orgasme. _**

**_Après m'avoir fait gémir à 2 reprises, il me laissa terminer ma douche seule, à ma demande. Durant ce temps, je me suis convaincu à lui demander moi-même ce qu'il ressentait, j'allais enfin en avoir le cœur net_ !**

Bella: Edward, je peux te poser une question ?  
Edward: Oui beauté !  
Bella: Pourquoi tu agis de la sorte avec moi ? Il me semble avoir été clair avec toi non ?  
Edward: Nous sommes amis avec un petit plus et c'est pour ca... j'agis comme un protecteur !  
Bella: UN grand frère plutôt !  
Edward: un frère ne couche pas avec sa sœur ! mais je t'apprécie beaucoup .... Comme un frère apprécie une soeur !

_**QUOI ??? Comme une soeur !!! Je venais de me faire rentrer dedans ben fort !** _

Bella: Ok... j'ai presque pensé un instant que tu étais en amour avec moi !  
Edward: mais tu ne veux pas de chum non ?  
Bella: ca... tu vois à quel point je travaille trop.. comment je pourrais avoir un chum !  
Edward: même si j'étais amoureux de toi sa ferait quoi ?! Tu as toujours été catégorique sur ce point, tu ne veux pas de chum ! Mais tu sais que l'amour ça ne se commande pas comme une bière !  
Bella: Je sais.. mais quand on est en amour, on le sait non ?!  
Edward: Je crois !

_**Notre discussion s'est terminée là car Emmet et.. Rosalie sont arrivés chez moi ! Il était près de 16h.**_

Bella: Rosalie... tu fais quoi ici ????  
Rosalie: Emmet m'a invitée et il m'a raconté à propos de ton nouveau mandat.. tu dois tripper en tabarnak ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Bon on va fêter ça ok ?  
Emmet: Ok !  
Edward: Bella, tu ne voulais pas te reposer et travailler ?! ;)  
Bella: Quoi.. j'ai dit ca moi ?! hihihi  
Rosalie: Oh on vous dérangeait peut-être ?  
Bella: Non non.. on ne faisait que discuter.. comme toujours !

_**J'alla me préparer pendant que les mecs parlaient dans le salon en prenant une bière.** _

Emmet: On vous dérangeait n'es-ce pas ?  
Edward: Ouais !  
Emmet: Je vais m'arranger pour que nous partions..  
Edward: non ça va.. je la connais un peu et elle est plus contente que vous soyez là que d'être prise avec moi seule !  
Emmet: alors tu ne lui a pas dit ??  
Edward: J'ai voulu mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps.. elle m'a demandé ce que je ressentais et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire.. je lui ai dit que je l'appréciais comme une Grande Soeur!

_**Emmet recracha sa gorgée de bière et partit à rire !!!!**_

Emmet: T'as pas osée faire ça ?! Mec... elle attends juste ça que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes !  
Edward: Emmet dis pas des conneries... je suis vraiment découragé et ça me mets en Tabarnak !  
Emmet: Bon je sais que je répète ce que tout le monde dit ... tu vas la perdre si tu ne fais pas rien.. et c'est peut-être même déjà arrivé !  
Edward: Je sais et j'ai toujours ca dans la tête ! mais j'ai encore plus peur qu'elle me repousse! Au moins présentement, même si elle n'est pas plus qu'une simple maîtresse, je l'ai !

_**Rosalie était arrivé à peine donc savait juste qu'ils parlaient de Bella et Edward.**_

Rosalie : Entk.. grouille tes fesses car comme je la connais, elle doit déjà protéger ses arrières avec d'autres beaux joueurs !

_**Emmet et Edward n'ont pas apprécié ses derniers mots et Emmet s'est souvenu de la veille à Toronto et il semblait tout de suite comprendre que la Date de Josh était bel et bien Bella! fallait-il qu'il le dise à Edward? Il décida d'attendre et de parler avec Bella cette fds afin d'en avoir le coeur net sur ses intentions.**_

**La soirée se termina quand même assez tôt car il y avait un match demain contre Boston et ils partaient ensuite directement pour San Jose. J'avais vu des gens que je connaissaient et j'avais décidé de rester là tandis que Edward partait seul. J'étais pas mal chaude et lorsque j'arriva à la maison, j'ai appelé Edward en le traitant de con et d'immature et je raccrocha. Je ne m'en rappela pas du tout mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, Edward était à mes côtés !**

Edward: Salut..  
Bella: Ok.. là j'ai besoin d'explications... pourquoi tu es là ? J'ai fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose de mal hein??  
Edward: Oui tu as fait quelque chose de mal... tu m'as réveillé à 3h du mat en me disant que j'étais con et immature et tu as raccroché. J'ai tellement eu peur, que je suis venu te voir aussitôt et tu dormais sur le plancher de la salle de bain !  
Bella: Edward, je suis vraiment désolé..  
Edward: ça va... tu étais saoul c'est tout !

_**Il se leva et se prépara à aller à la pratique du matin**_

Bella: Edward?  
Edward: Oui ?  
Bella: Merci d'être comme tu es et toujours présent pour moi! Pour un joueur de hockey, tu es exeptionnel ! Malgré que je t'offre mon cul sur un plateau d'argent ! hihi  
Edward: hihi tu es très drôle !! Ce n'est pas parce que je te baise que je suis près de toi! .... Bon j'y vais...  
Bella: Bon match là !  
Edward: On se revoit après le match! bye !

**_Il m'embrassa sur le front comme il le faisait si bien ! Mon cellulaire sonna au même moment.._**

**_La game se termina 3-1 pour Boston, ils revengeaient ainsi leur élimination en 4 matchs dans les dernières séries ! Edward m'attendait à l'aéroport mais je n'y étais pas alors il ne comprenait rien._**

Edward: Hey Jasper... sais tu pourquoi Bella n'est pas là?  
Bella: Je suis là ! Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ;)  
Edward: Effectivement, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ! haha!  
Bella: Je devais aller chercher mon beau stagiaire, Edward je te présente Da..  
Edward: Hey Dave tu fais quoi ici ?  
Bella: Quoi vous vous connaissez ?  
Edward: tu le connais aussi ?  
Bella: C'est lui mon stagiaire !  
Edward: C'est une joke ça ?!  
David : Bella, Edward est un de mes meilleurs amis  
Emmet: Hey David !!! Tu retournes à Vegas ??  
Edward: NON C'est le stagiaire de Bella!  
Emmet: N O N ! C'est une joke ?!  
Bella: Bon là c'est quoi votre problème ?!  
Emmet: David viens avec moi, on va discuter, le temps que les 2 amoureux se parlent !  
Edward: Bella... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit c'était qui ton stagiaire ?? Je suis un peu fru après toi mais encore plus après mon chum qui m'a joué dans le dos !  
Bella: De quoi tu parles ??? Comment il aurait pu te jouer dans le dos, il ne s'est rien passé entre-nous!  
Edward: David.. tu le connais tu ?? Tu trouves que moi et Price on ramasse des filles?? Lui c'est encore pire ! Il m'a parlé de toi... il veut seulement te fourrer ! Il est bien fin avec les filles, mais dès qu'il a ce qu'il veut, il parle de vous comme si vous étiez de la marde ! Et je peux bien accepter que tu baises avec Gorges ou Price mais jamais avec lui !!!!!!!!!!! As tu compris ???  
Bella: Tu ris de moi là ! Toi qui me dit avec qui coucher... non mais va te faire foutre !  
Edward: Fuck.. tu comprends pas.. Il est super comme chum mais si jamais il met les pattes sur toi, tu me reverra pu jamais et lui il va se retrouver défiguré !!  
Bella: Écoute, je vais faire ce que je veux... je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec non plus ! Bon on doit embarquer et je veux te voir dans ma chambre dès qu'on arrive.. ON a besoin d'avoir une belle grosse discussion sur les droits que tu as sur moi, Edward Masen !

_**Emmet expliqua à David certaine petite chose :**_

Emmet: David, tu savais qui elle était et tu as quand même osée parler d'elle comme tu le fais de tes conquêtes ! Tu es un de nos chums mais je prends le temps de bien spécifier quelque chose avec toi.. Bella, Non elle ne sors pas avec Edward mais si tu poses tes mains dessus ce n'est pas que Edward que tu vas avoir comme visite, c'est clair?  
David : Écoute Emmet... quand j'ai parlé d'elle à Edward, je ne savais pas que c'était lui qu'elle voyait. Si tu te rappelles bien, je ne lui ai pas reparlé de elle.. Et je peux te dire que j'aurai eu plusieurs occassion de la mettre dans mon lit mais je ne l'ai pas fait, alors lâches moi ! De toute façon, tu dirai à Edward que si il ne veut pas la perdre, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressent car elle a peur de lui dire qu'elle l'aime et qu'il la repousse, comme il le fait avec ses pétasses qu'il ramène chaque soir !  
Emmet: On travail justement la dessus, mais ne lui touche pas !!!  
David : T'inquiètes, je crains trop le Cullen joueur ! hahah .. non sérieux, c'est vraiment une fille super et je ne serai pas capable de lui faire ca !

**_Edward arriva à ce moment vers Emmet et David_..**

Edward: David.. tu lui touches et je te défonces, c'est clair ?!  
David : Oui c'est clair... mais parles lui !

_**Comme prévu, David était à côté de moi dans l'avion et je pouvais même sentir le regard de tous les joueurs sur David, afin qu'il ne fasse pas de faux mouvements.**_

Bella: David.. je ne mets aucun jugement sur les autres mais j'aime mieux t'avertir.. j'aime mieux garder Edward prêt de moi que de t'avoir dans mon lit. Tu comprends ? De toute façon, tu sais bien que Edward ne te laissera jamais me toucher ?!  
David : Ca je sais ! Ils ont été très clair ! Mais j'en avais pas l'intention, tu es trop bien pour que je fasse la même chose que je fait avec les autres femmes...

_**Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel vers 4h du matin, Edward n'avait pas oublié, il alla porter ses bagages et sonna à ma porte 5 min plus tard..**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Voici la suite.... est-ce que vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant ?!_**

**_Faites-le moi savoir svp...._****_

* * *

_**

**_Lorsque Edward est arrivé à ma chambre, je devais lui parler et mettre ça au clair une fois pour toute entre nous mais il avait un match en soirée et je me sentais coupable de lui parler de tout ca avant un match. _**

Edward: Bon, tu veux qu'on discute alors discutons !  
Bella: Edward, il est presque 4h30 et tu as un match ce soir, ce n'est pas important alors va te recoucher et sois en forme pour ce soir.  
Edward: Non.. tu voulais qu'on parle alors je vais me coucher après, j'aime mieux être avec toi qu'être avec Jasper qui ronfle !!!! Hahaha  
Bella: Je suis sérieuse, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre et moi non plus..  
Edward: T'inquiètes Jasper va me couvrir et je veux passer du temps avec toi.  
Bella: Tu ne serai pas ici afin de t'assurer que David ne dorme pas dans ma chambre ?!?!  
Edward: Ah Ah.. je te l'ai dit, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi et discuter comme tu voulais !  
Bella: Je ne réussirai pas à aller te faire coucher n'est-ce pas ?  
Edward: En plein dans le mile !  
Bella: Bon alors... comme je veux que tu dors, tu vas dormir ici ... dans l'autre lit !  
Edward: ???? l'autre lit ??  
Bella: Edward.. tu sais qu'on est jamais capable de juste dormir lorsqu'on est ensemble et JE VEUX que tu dormes !  
Edward: OK OK ... je vais dormir mais avec toi dans mes bras... j'ai quand même la chance d'avoir une femme proche, je vais m'en servir !  
Bella: Alors tu te sers de moi ?!?!?!

**_C'est alors que je lui lanca un oreiller par la tête ! Il n'a pas pris de temps à me faire la même chose. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes soit jusqu'à ce que je lui saute de dessus et commence à l'embrasser !_**

Edward: Bella... tu ne peux pas faire ca... je dois dormir !  
Bella: Je croyais que tu te servais de moi ?!  
Edward: Tu sais que si tu continues à m'embrasser comme tu le fais, alors je ne ... euh.. Nous ne dormirons pas tout de suite !  
Bella: Ok si tu insiste... Bonne nuit !

**_Je me suis levé sur le lit afin d'enlever mon haut pour dormir, lorsque je sentit ses mains parcourant ma poitrine et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je le laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il me retourne pour m'embrasser sur la bouche tout en caressant mes hanches, mon dos et mes fesses.. Tout cela me fit frémir de frissons et il s'en apperçut_**

Edward(d'une voix douce et sensuelle ) : Alors je t'excite encore, tu frissones ?!  
Bella: Monsieur Masen vous m'avez toujours excité !

**_Il a commencé à cajoler mon clitoris avec sa langue. J'en avais des frissons tellement j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Il continuait son assaut, maintenant avec ses dents. Il a ensuite introduit 2 doigts d'un seul coup et à commencé un vas et vient très lent... trop lent à mon goût !_**

Bella : Ed... wardddd .... plus vite..... svp.......

Edward : Hummm..... tu aimes ça plus vite ! Comme ça ?!

**_Il allait de plus en vite mais stoppa d'un coup.._**

Edward : Je t'ai posé une question ma belle..... réponds!

Bella : OUIII! J'aime ça ! Con... continues svp Edward.....

**_Il m'a emené dans un orgasme intense et sans que je n'ai le temps de reprendre des forces, il me pénétrait de force ! _**

Bella : OHHHH EDWARDDDDDDD ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ENCORE .... PLUS FORT..... PLUS VITE EDWARD.....

Edward : HUMMMM COMME (UN COUP DE REIN) ÇA (UN COUP DE REIN) ?.... TU (UN COUP DE REIN) ES (UN COUP DE REIN) SUREEEEEEE?? (UN DERNIER COUP DE REIN)

BELLA : MY GODDDD !

**_Nous avons consommé ce pêché charnel de manière digne d'un harlequin ! Dès que cela fût terminé, j'ai voulu aller me coucher dans l'autre lit afin qu'il puisse dormir d'un parfait sommeil mais il me prit par la taille et me ramena vers lui. Je resta donc couché dans le creux de son bras, la tête sur son torse et lui parla._**

Bella: Edward?  
Edward: yes ?  
Bella: Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour mon travail mais je ne voulais pas que tu me juges ou que tu ne me parles plus car nous risquions de travailler ensemble  
Edward: Mais voyons.. tu aurais été danseuse et je t'aurai parlé encore... mais mettons que j'aime mieux une fille qui a une belle carrière qu'une danseuse  
Bella: Je veux aussi te dire que ... .  
Edward: que....  
Bella: que tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec David, il est bien gentil mais pourquoi je risquerai de perdre quelqu'un qui m'aime comme ... une soeur pour avoir un mec que je n'ai pas aucune attirance envers !  
Edward: Comme ca, tu as une attirance pour moi ?? quelle genre d'attirance ?  
Bella: attirance dans le genre que si tu dors pas, tu vas t'attirer des problèmes !!!!!!!!!! hahaha!  
Edward: OK OK ma tigresse on se calme.. ok on dors il est presque 6h ! Bonne nuit mon amour !  
Bella: Bonne nuit Chéri !

**_Nous nous étions dit cela comme si nous étions un couple mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas répondu quand j'ai dit Soeur... Je tomba endormie sur ces questions sans réponses. C'était la même chose du côté de Edward.. il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas comme une soeur qu'il l'aimait mais comme un homme aime sa femme ! Il tomba endormi lui aussi sur ces questions !_**

**_Le voyage des Canadiens était de 2 parties, soit celle du dimanche contre les Sharks et celle contre Détroit le mardi, donc nous retournions à Montréal après leur dernier match. Tout au long de ce voyage, je devais me familiariser avec leur fonctionnement, c'est toute qu'une organisation !! Je passais donc la plus part de mon temps avec David, je ne devais pas déranger les joueurs dans leur routine ni les entraîneurs, alors j'observais et prenais des notes que je remettais à David afin qu'il me fasse un compte rendu pour mes analyses. Edward ou un des joueurs, était constamment près de David ou de moi lors des repas ou des temps libres afin qu'il ne fasse pas rien avec moi ! _**

**_Nous étions en route vers l'aéroport._**

Gainey : Madame Swan?  
Bella: Oui Monsieur Gainey  
Gainey : Bon, je ne passerai pas par 4 chemins, je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous et monsieur Masen, je ne vous blâme pas, j'aime ça voir des gens en amour..  
Bella: Mais Monsieur Gainey, moi et Edward ne sommes pas en amour, c'est un ami point final.  
Gainey : Justement... si vous êtes seulement des amis alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir ce genre de discussion avec vous afin que vous vous ouvrez les yeux et remarquer que Edward est un homme ET un joueur différent depuis qu'il vous connait !  
Bella: ...  
Gainey : Je sais que je ne vous connaît pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires à votre sujet et vous me semblez la personne qu'il faut à Edward afin qu'il soit au sommet de sa forme et de son talent !  
Bella: N'exagérer pas tout de même !  
Gainey : Non au contraire.. Écoutez l'an passé on a eu une stagiaire en médecine, Lana, je ne l'avais vu que 3 ou 4 fois avant qu'elle ne rencontre les joueurs et je savais déjà qu'elle causerait des problèmes graves au sein de l'équipe alors, je lui avais interdit d'entrer en communication avec les joueurs en dehors de ses heures de travail. Malheureusement, plusieurs joueurs sont tombés sous son charme, tout comme avec vous, et cela à créer des tensions et a fait en sorte que l'équipe a fini 8ième. Edward faisait parti du nombre et vous avez vu la saison merdique qu'il a connu ! Je croyais revivre la même chose lorsque j'ai entendu parler de vous au camp d'entrainement mais j'ai vite compris que les joueurs vous respectait beaucoup trop et que Edward vous aimait énormément. J'ai donc décidé de retirer la clause du contrat malgré que votre patron souhaitait la garder pour être certain.

**_Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et une larme coula sur ma joue._**

Gainey : Cela prouve (en apercevant ma larme et mes yeux remplis d'eau) que ce que je vous dit est totalement vrai, svp arreta de vous battre contre votre coeur, vous aller perdre beaucoup plus qu'un simple Ami !

**_Nous étions maintenant arrivé à l'aéroport, je sortie du bus avec Edward derrière qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi !_**

Edward: Hey beauté, ça va?  
Bella: Oui Oui... est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de mes bagages, je vais aller a la salle de bain, svp ?!  
Edward: Oui certainement !

**_Il ne comprena pas et alla voir Bob._**

Edward: Désolé M. Gainey mais est-ce que vous savez ce que Bella a ?  
Gainey : Nous avons discuté c'est tout, demande-lui peut-être que tu auras ta réponse!

**_Je suis revenu et les joueurs me regardai tous d'un air de bizarre. Edward vint me retrouver au comptoir à café_**

Edward: Alors tu veux en parler ou tu vas faire comme toujours et tu vas me dire que tout va bien ???  
Bella: Svp Edward arrête ! Je dois réfléchir à beaucoup de choses en ce moment !  
Edward: Ca tombe bien car moi aussi !  
Gainey : Alors ça tombe encore mieux, car vous êtes assis ensemble dans l'avion !

**_Bon je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'y attendais un peu ! Oui je souhaitais enfin parler à Edward de mes peurs envers lui et de mes sentiments mais pas dans un avion avec des joueurs partout !!! Je n'ai pas dit un mot à Edward ni aux autres jusqu'à ce que je sois assis parfaitement dans mon siège._**

Edward : Tu veux que je change de place ??

**_Je ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda avec un sourire et lui fit signe que Non ! J'avais ouvert mon ordinateur et je me logga sur msn, il fît de même !_**

**_Conversation Msn Edward-Bella_**

(l)Bella: Bonjour beau jeune homme !  
Ed: Bonjour Chère beauté !  
(l)Bella: Vous allez bien ?  
Ed: J'irai mieux si la femme de mes rêves décidait enfin de me parler !  
(l)Bella: et elle ressemble à quoi cette femme ?  
Ed: pas très grande, blonde aux yeux bleux, très beau sourire à faire craquer tous les hommes que je connais. Elle travaille beaucoup et je la respecte énormement pour ce qu'elle fait même si elle croit que je m'en fous !  
(l)Bella: Ouin, vous avez sûrement trouvé le jackpot !  
Ed: Je ne crois pas car elle s'obstine à se dire qu'elle ne veut pas de copain et ne me parle jamais de ce qu'elle pense de moi ! et vous un homme dans votre vie ?  
(l)Bella: Oui et tout un homme !  
Ed: Il est présent beaucoup dans votre vie ou est-ce purement sexuel?  
(l)Bella: Un peu des 2 je crains mais j'aimerai qu'il le soit davantage mais il me laisse toujours croire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, donc imaginez comment je peux me sentir !

**_Pendant ces derniers mots écrits, je sentis mes yeux pleins d'eau et des larmes se mirent à couler !_**

(l)Bella: Si vous auriez la chance de me voir présentement, vous pourriez constater à quel point cela me fait souffrir de ne pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime !  
Ed: Je pourrais vous dire la même chose pour moi ! JE T'AIME TELLEMENT MA BELLE Bella!!Je suis désolé de devoir te le dire de cette façon mais là c'était le boute du boute !  
(l)Bella: JE T'AIME AUSSI Edward Masen !!!!! et je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt ! Tu me pardonnes ??

**_Ed vient de se déconnecter_**

**_Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son ordi était fermé. Il ferma alors le mien et mis sa main sur ma joue afin d'essuyer mes larmes, me regarda droit dans les yeux et m'embrassa tendrement,_**

Edward: Comment je pourrai ne pas te pardonner !  
Bella: J'ai besoin de toi Edward !  
Edward: Sûrement pas autant que moi !

**_Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende_**

Jasper, Carey, Emmet, David : BON IL ÉTAIT PLUS QUE TEMPS VOUS 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAHAHAHA

**_J'ai dormi dans les bras de mon homme tout le reste du voyage, tous les joueurs étaient sorti lorsque Edward me réveilla._**

Bella; Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant, tu sais !  
Edward: Je me suis réveillé on annoncait l'attérissage... comme ça on va pouvoir profiter de notre première nuit en tant que ..  
Bella: que couple ?!  
Edward: j'espèrait que tu n'avais pas changé d'idée sur ce que tu as dit !  
Bella: Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas saoule ! hihi  
Edward: Alors tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu étais saoule l'autre soir ?!  
Bella: Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais dit mais tu en as pas reparlé alors j'ai cru que c'est parce que tu ne voulais rien savoir !  
Edward: Mais voyons Bella, j'ai accepté le rôle que tu voulais me donner, je ne l'ai jamais demandé, moi j'ai toujours voulu plus que simplement t'avoir comme maîtresse ! J'avais tellement peur que tu me laisses complètement que j'ai choisi la facilité!  
Bella: Ah Chéri !!!!  
Edward: humm Ah qui ???  
Bella: Chéri ?!  
Edward: Continue j'aime entendre ça !!!!!!!!!!!! hahaha

**_En route vers chez lui, son cellulaire sonna, il regarda c'était qui et appuya sur Ignorer. _**

Bella: C'était qui?  
Edward: personne d'important  
Bella: Ok.. mais à 6h du matin quand sa fait 3 fois qu'il sonne, ça doit sûrement être important, tu veux peut-être que je réponde à ton autre maîtresse ?! hihihi  
Edward: Tu es drôle...  
Bella: ?  
Edward: On parlera de tout ca ce soir ok... là j'aimerai profiter un peu de ma vie de couple avec toi, ok?!  
Bella: Edward.... c'est qui lana ?  
Edward: Lana... c'est.. c'est une fille que j'ai eu une relation avecelle, il y a plusieurs mois...  
Bella: vous vous êtes revu ?  
Edward: non... 2 fois max je crois, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions là?  
Bella: Pour rien... tu me le dirai si tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que moi ??  
Edward: .... Je ne vois personne autre que toi ! Lana est une ancienne amie qui a travaillée un peu avec nous, c'est tout.

**_Une chance que le trajet était presque terminé car nous nous avons pas parlé du restant ! Quelle belle première journée en tant que COUPLE ! Je suis allé prendre une douche en arrivant, il avait ramasser son linge pendant ce temps. Je suis allé m'installé dans son lit pendant que lui est allé prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il me rejoigna dans le lit, j'étais dos à lui, alors il a mis ses bras autour de moi._**

**_

* * *

_**

Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez une suite ou non ?

Alors svp, une petite review :)

HabsWifes


	11. Chapter 10

_**JOYEUSE ST-VALENTIN À TOUS LES CÉLIBATAIRES! HIHI!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'on pouvait dire que Edward et Moi, étions ensemble. J'avais toujours mon appartement et je lui répétais que nous étions en période d'essai. Je n'allais pas voir d'autres hommes et il ne couchait pas avec d'autres femmes, nous étions donc plus en fréquentation qu'un vrai couple ! La dernière semaine avait été pénible pour Edward et moi, il s'était détaché de moi et me mettait à l'épreuve afin qu'il sache si je l'aimais réellement et comme je l'aimais vraiment, je ne le contrariais pas. De plus, il s'agissait de la première fois que je passais la semaine entière à Mtl et lui aussi. Cependant, j'arrivais vers 21h à chaque soir et cela ne plaisait pas à mon chum! Quand j'arrivais chez lui, j'étais soit trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce sois, soit qu'il était avec les autres gars entrain de prendre un coup et jouer au PS3. Donc, je le laissais faire et ne disait pas un mot. Je ne savais pas qu'il invitait les gars seulement afin de voir si je ne lui pèterais pas une crise de jalousie car il ne m'accordait pas de temps! **_

_**Ce soir, j'étais rentrée vers 19h afin de passer du temps avec mais lui avait prévu autre chose.**_

Edward : Chérie, tu rentres déjà ?! ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes dernièrement...  
Bella: Je sais mais je voulais te faire..... Oh Salut Les Gars, je ne vous avais pas vu !  
Emmet: Salut ma belle, ça va ?  
Bella: Oui et toi avec la belle Rosalie?  
Emmet: Comme toujours  
Carey : Bon on va vous laisser, on reprendra notre petite soirée hockey une autre fois !  
Bella: Non Non... rester, je vais me préparer et aller trouver des amies pour sortir  
Edward : Tu sors ???  
Bella: Oui.. je crois que ça va me faire du bien un peu ! Ca te dérange ?  
Edward : Non non, on avait prévu quelque chose entre gars alors c'est parfait!

_**Parfait, mon œil. J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte car il voulait rester un peu avec moi mais non il prévoyait rester entre gars ! Je pensais réellement qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je me dépêcha à téléphoner à des amies afin qu'elles sortent, car je n'avais pas du tout prévu de sortir! Pendant que je me prépara, les gars étaient au salon et discutaient.**_

Emmet: Pourquoi mec, tu ne lui a pas dit que tu voulais qu'elle ne sorte pas et qu'elle reste avec toi?  
Edward : Écoute.. j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et là j'ai eu ma réponse, elle préfère sortir avec des amis plutôt que de rester avec moi !  
Carey : Peut-être que si tu lui disais que tu souhaites passer du temps avec plutôt que d'essayer de lui faire faire quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas, ça serait mieux pour vous ! Elle penses peut-être là même que toi en ce moment, tu ne sais pas !  
Edward : Ah arrête.... t'aimerai bien mieux que ça finisse nous 2, comme ça tu l'aurai pour toi tout seul !  
Emmet : Edward tu dis n'importe quoi!  
Carey : Euhhhhh.... Bella tu... tu es magnifique !!!

_**Tous les gars se retournèrent vers moi, la bouche ouverte sans dire un mot du moins sauf Edward !**_

Edward : Tu sors vraiment comme ca??  
Bella: Oui... tu ne me trouves pas belle ???  
Edward : Tu es vraiment TROP belle !  
Bella: Merci... bon je t'aime... on se voit demain ?  
Edward : Demain, pourquoi demain ???  
Bella: Bien je ne veux pas te réveiller en pleine nuit alors je vais aller dormir à mon appart vu que tu as un entrainement tôt demain.  
Edward : Si tu veux...

_**Je lui donna un baiser et partie rapidement en saluant les gars.. qui ne m'avait pas répondu, tellement ils étaient encore sous le choc de me voir habiller si sexy ! J'avais des bottes noires au genou et une simple petite robe noire sans décolleté mais ouverte dans le dos jusqu'aux fesses. J'avais une simple queue de cheval sauf que j'avais ramené mon toupet vers l'arrière, ce qui redonna mon air de croqueuse d'hommes! Je ne voulais pas du tout cruiser cette soirée-là mais je voulais quand même que les hommes me regardent, ce que Edward savait pertinemment!**_Bella: Bon, tu viens avec moi, trouver les autres!  
Edward : c'était qui lui ??  
Bella: Qui ça lui ???  
Edward : Fais pas la conne ! le gars sur qui ma blonde danse depuis 15 minutes !!!!!!!  
Bella: Bon tu m'espionnes maintenant ?!  
Edward : Pourquoi je devrai t'espionner, tu me trompes devant des centaines de personne !  
Bella: MOI te tromper ??????? vas te faire foutre Edward Masen !!!  
Edward : c'est justement ça que je fais depuis 1 semaine !  
Bella: Bon écoutes bien mon grand... tout le monde te connaît ici, et je n'ai pas envie de régler nos histoires devant des témoins alors on va aller à la maison régler ça !  
Edward : Non restes ici et vas te faire baiser par un autre mec... moi je m'envais à la maison !  
Bella: NON je pars aussi !! Et comptes toi chanceux que ce soit moi, car n'importe quelle autre fille t'aurais crisser une claque avec ce que tu viens de me dire !

Nous sommes arrivées a l'Opera vers 23h, j'alla voir un de mes amis promoteurs et lui demanda de me trouver une salle remplie de bouteilles. Ce qu'il fît en moins de 2 ! Après plusieurs drinks et demandes de mecs pour danser, je fini par accepter une de ses demandes. Mon amie était aussi sur la piste de danse alors je me sentais moins coupable de danser avec un gars que je ne connaissait pas ! Après 2-3 chansons et 2-3 drinks plus tard, la danse devenait de plus en plus sensuelle, j'aimais me sentir désirée comme ça car depuis que je fréquentait Edward, il ne me sentait pas autant désirée que lorsque j'étais simplement sa maîtresse!!! Je dansais de façon assez sexy et je pouvais même ressentir l'envie du beau jeune homme qui était près de moi, jusqu'à ce que je me retourne et vît... Edward !!!! Il me regardait avec des yeux de tueurs, je me suis donc dirigée vers lui comme si de rien n'étais et le pris par la taille afin qu'il vienne avec moi à notre salon VIP. Il se raidît, je ne pouvais pas le faire avancer, je me suis alors retourné vers lui :

_**Nous avons pris le même taxi mais nous n'avons pas parlé un seul mot du voyage sauf pour donner l'adresse au chauffeur. Mais rendu dans le condo à Edward, ce fût tout autre chose !**_

Bella: HEY C'EST QUOI TON FUCKING PROBLEM MONSIEUR MASEN ????  
Edward : MON FUCKING PROBLEM... C'EST QUE MA FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ME TROMPE SUR UNE PISTE DE DANSE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !  
Bella: MERDE... TU VAS FINIR PAR COMPRENDRE QUE JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPÉ ET QUE J'EN AVAIS PAS L'INTENTION NON PLUS POURQUOI JE TROMPERAI L'HOMME QUE J'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!! PIS LÀ ARRÊTES DE ME CRIER APRÈS !  
Edward : MA BLONDE ME FAIT CHIER PIS JE SAIS MÊME PLUS SI J'AI UN COUPLE AU FAIT ! ALORS J'AI LE DROIT DE CRIER !  
Bella: BON SI TU VEUX PAS ARRÊTER DE CRIER ALORS JE VAIS TE LAISSER RÉFLÉCHIR ET TU ME RECALLERAS QUAND TU VOUDRAS DISCUTER SANS CRIER ! Là je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit SUR TON DIVAN !  
Edward : QUOI TU ME FAIS COUCHER SUR LE DIVAN... JE SUIS CHEZ MOI MERDE !  
Bella: Justement... si tu veux avoir encore un couple demain matin.. tu devrais te la fermer et prendre le divan sans dire un mot ! Bonne nuit !

_**Je claque la porte de sa chambre et éclata en sanglots ! Comment je pouvais avoir osée danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon chum ? Comment pouvait-il penser que je le trompais ? Pourquoi, il me faisait une crise de jalousie alors qu'il ne me touchait plus depuis 1 semaines ? Je resta sans réponse mais pleura pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Edward de son côté, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi ni que je lui avait dit que je l'aimais alors que durant la dernière semaine, je semblais ne plus l'aimer !**_

Je me réveilla vers 12h, les yeux tout rouge à force d'avoir autant pleurer. Edward était parti à sa pratique. Pendant son absence, j'ai fait du ménage et préparer son diner, non pas parce que j'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner mais je voulais qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais toujours!

Après leur pratique, Edward se rendit chez Emmet, il voulait parler

Emmet: Puis ta soirée... vous vous êtes chicané?  
Edward : Comment tu sais ça ?  
Emmet: C'est évident.... on était quand même avec toi hier et on vous a vu vous disputez. Tu sais qu'elle a énormément de tact ta blonde ...  
Edward : C'est quoi le rapport avec notre dispute?!  
Emmet: On a tous compris quand tu lui a dit d'aller se faire baiser par un autre ... et sérieux, ont étaient sûrs que tu allais recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face mais NON elle t'a rien fait! C'est bien la seule fille qui pouvait autant te respecter et t'aimer pour réagir de cette façon !  
Edward : Je sais bien... Emmet j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu ! Je l'aime tellement mais cette semaine, elle m'a presque ignorée à tous les jours.. c'est la première semaine qu'on passait réellement ici, à Mtl ensemble et regarde ce que ça donne !  
Emmet: Au lieu d'avoir manigancé toutes sortes d'affaires afin de voir sa réaction, est-ce que tu lui a dit ce que tu pensais ??  
Edward : Non, elle n'avait jamais le temps ou elle était trop fatiguée!  
Emmet: Mais là Edward , si tu veux pas la perdre, commence donc par lui dire que tu l'aimes encore.. car ce matin étant donné la façon dont tu l'as traité hier, elle doit se dire que tu ne l'aimes plus ben ben !  
Edward : Ah que je peux être con !  
Emmet: Est-ce que tu lui a parlé de Lana .. et du bébé???  
Edward : Non.. J'attendais qu'elle ai le résultat du test de paternité  
Emmet: Et ????  
Edward : ET.. Je suis dans la merde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet: FUCK ... mais c'est en lui disant ça que tu vas réellement savoir si elle t'aime !  
Edward : (en soupirant) Tu as peut-être raison, je vais rentrer et lui parler...

_**Edward était sur le point de partir....**_

Emmet: Edward ... est-ce que tu aimes encore Lana ?  
Edward : ..... J'aime Bella de tout cœur, c'est avec elle que je veux avoir des enfants et me marier !  
Emmet: Tu ne réponds pas à la question ...  
Edward : Oui je viens de le faire !

_**Edward ferma la porte de chez Emmet et il ne pût entendre ce que Emmet avait à dire mais Rosalie, oui !**_

Emmet: Content pour toi.. Mais Lana ne laissera jamais une autre femme prendre sa place !  
Rosalie: QUOI ???  
Emmet: Rosalie... (visiblement mal à l'aise qu'elle ai entendu)  
Rosalie: C'est qui Lana ? Et c'est quoi l'histoire du bébé ??  
Emmet: Bon même si je ne voudrais pas te le dire... tu vas m'obliger à le faire n'est-ce pas ?  
Rosalie: Tu as parfaitement raison ! Alors dis-moi tout !  
Emmet: Lana est l'ex de Edward, elle travaillait pour nous l'an passé et le DG l'a mise dehors car elle foutait de la marde dans l'équipe, elle a couché avec la plupart des joueurs, y compris moi, mais s'affichait avec Edward. Il a comprit son petit manège et l'a laissé mais il continuait de coucher ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bella en juillet. Il avait été clair avec Lana, que tout était terminé entre eux et que dès qu'il rencontrait une fille, il ne la reverrait plus. Même si il n'était pas avec Bella en juillet, il a arrêté de la voir mais elle était là lors de notre soirée sur la Terrasse. C'est la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de elle jusqu`à y a 3 mois exactement..  
Rosalie: Min.... il y a 3 mois.. c'est depuis que Bella et Edward ...  
Emmet: Oui.. il a eu des nouvelles 2 jours avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble pour vrai. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui ! Il ne la croyait pas, il a alors demandé de faire faire un test de paternité.. au début, elle ne voulait pas mais l'avocat de Edward, l'a obligée... Il a eu le résultat d'après ce que j'ai vu tantôt !  
Rosalie: OH MY GOD ! Il est mort !!  
Emmet: SÉRIEUX ?!?!?! Tu penses pas que Bella va comprendre et va rester avec quand même ??  
Rosalie: Elle va lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure mais elle l'aime tellement que c'est sûre qu'elle va rester avec ! À moins, qu'il aime encore cette Lana et qu'elle s'en rendre compte ! Mais, tu as dit qu'elle ne laissera jamais une autre femme prendre sa place... alors elle pourrait obliger Edward à choisir entre son bébé et Bella, non?!  
Emmet: Malheureusement Oui !  
Rosalie: Alors dis toi que si v a un choix à faire.. Bella va le faire à sa place et va partir. Elle s'en voudrait tellement de priver quelqu'un de son bébé !  
Emmet: Merde.. faut vraiment pas.. Edward a besoin de Bella, il l'aime trop !  
Rosalie : On va attendre de voir... pendant qu'ils discutent... nous on pourrait faire bien d'autres choses que discuter non ?!

_**Effectivement, ils firent mieux que discuter cette journée là !!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vous aimez ou non mais faites le moi savoir :)_**

**_Encore Joyeuse St-Valentin !_**

**_Je vous dit à demain soir pour la suite !_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	12. Chapter 11

Un petit cadeau pour la St-Valention, une autre suite!

* * *

**_Quand Edward arriva, je pleura encore de plus belle, il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussa ! Il comprît immédiatement en écoutant le message du répondeur que je venais de faire rejouer à son arrivée !_**

Bella: Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ????  
Edward: Je suis désolé.. on venait de se mettre réellement ensemble et je ne voulais pas te perdre !  
Bella: Et tu crois qu'en me cachant quelque chose comme ça.. tu vas me garder encore plus ?!

**_Il continua de me demander pardon, je ne l'écouta pas et commença à ramasser mon linge dans ma valise, tout en pleurant._**

Edward: Non .. stp Bella, je veux pas que ça finisse comme ça ! Je t'aime trop et tu le sais !  
Bella: Non justement, je ne le sais plus ! Tu m'as complètement ignoré cette semaine, tu as tout fait pour que je sente que tu ne m'aimais plus !  
Edward: C'est une joke là ?! Je t'aime toujours et pas juste un peu !  
Bella: Tu sais aussi à quel point je t'aime et je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi mais TU M'AS MENTI !

**_Je sortis de la chambre, direction la porte, mais Edward me prit par le bras pour me retenir, j'aimais tellement le contact de sa peau sur la mienne que je ne le repoussa pas. Il me ramena vers lui et m'embrassa, comment pouvais-je partir, je l'aimais tellement encore plus lorsqu'il m'embrassait de la sorte ! Je fini par le repousser et parti prendre mon manteau et mes bottes._**

Edward: Bella..... ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.. tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas me quitter !  
Bella: Edward.. je ne te quitte pas ... c'est toi qui le fait en quelque sorte ! ... Écoutes, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir et si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois savoir que tu dois aussi réfléchir à la manière de me ravoir !

**_C'est alors que je vis une larme coulée sur la joue de Edward, cela me fît encore plus mal de partir, je savais qu'il m'aimait vraiment !_**

Bella: Je t'aime Edward Masen !

**_Et je ferma la porte. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de prendre mon auto tellement je pleurais, alors je suis allé chez Carey._**

Carey : Bella.. pourquoi tu pleures ??  
Bella: Edward....  
Carey : Quoi Edward?? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère ?!  
Bella: Il...(en pleurant encore plus ) Il.... Il a un bébé !!!!!!!!!!  
Carey : Oh...il te l'a dit !  
Bella: Quoi vous étiez tous au courant ?!  
Carey : Bella... tu ne la connais cette fille ! Elle est réellement folle ! Lorsque Edward nous a parlé de ça il y a 3 mois... personne ne pouvait la croire ! Même moi, je suis tombé dans le piège... j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur chum à cause de elle !  
Bella: Carey... je vais faire quoi ?????? Je l'aime Edward.. même si il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte !  
Carey : Il t'aime aussi énormément ! Il a toujours été habitué d'avoir des blondes qui l'aimaient plus que lui les aimaient et là c'est le contraire !  
Bella: Comment peut tu dire que je ne l'aime pas ! Je fais des choses mauvaises pour moi afin de le garder... comment peut tu dire que je ne l'aime pas !  
Carey : Je ne dis pas ça... je dis qu'il t'aime énormément et ça lui fait peur, il pense constamment que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu lui a quand même dit à plusieurs reprises que vous n'étiez qu'une simple fréquentation ! C'est dure pour un mec de se faire dire ça quand on voudrait vraiment dire à tout le monde que vous êtes notre femme ! Et quelles genre de choses ??  
Bella: Personne n'est au courant mais là il faut que je le dises à quelqu'un, je n'en peut plus depuis 1 semaine...  
Carey : Bella!!!... Dis moi ce qui se passe merde !!!  
Bella: Je... j'étais enceinte !  
Carey : Quoi .... Tu ÉTAIS ?  
Bella: Oui... je me suis faite avortée !  
Carey : Edward était au cou....  
Bella: Non il ne le sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ! Il m'a constamment dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants maintenant... je ne voulais pas le perdre ou l'obliger à rester avec moi à cause d'un bébé... Et là aujourd'hui j'apprends qu'il va avoir un enfant avec une autre !!!  
Carey : Ma belle.. je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point, il t'aime mais lui faire cela sans lui en parler, c'est peut-être la pire décision que tu as prise de ta vie ! Je suis désolé !  
Bella: Je ne comprends vraiment pas les hommes moi !!!!  
Carey : Tu ne comprends pas TON homme ! Tu es trop indépendante ! Cela à ces avantages quand on ne veut pas plus d'une fille mais quand on est prêt à la marier dans notre tête et notre coeur, alors une fille indépendante, ce n'est pas facile ! Tu savais que Edward, fais absolument tout ce dont tu veux... tu voulais seulement être sa maîtresse, alors il a dit oui, là tu ne veux qu'être une fréquentation, alors il l'accepte ! Bella Wake-up..... Il t'aime réellement plus que toi tu ne peux l'aimer ou bien, tu joues le jeu pour ne pas avoir de la peine et dans le fond tu l'aimes plus que tout ! Il t'aurait sûrement dit de le garder ce petit !  
Bella: Carey... Je l'aime énormément mais j'ai peur de souffrir! Je ne veux pas le perdre, je veux avoir des enfants avec, me marier avec !

**_Je continua de pleurer dans les bras de Carey, je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me tassa quelque peu afin de le regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient tellement beaux ! Je m'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa, il me laissa faire mais me repoussa après quelques instants._**

Carey : Bella.. tu ne peux pas tromper ton chum !  
Bella: Je suis désolé.. c'était trop tentant ! hi hi hi (d'un rire timide et épuisée)  
Carey : À qui le dis-tu !!  
Bella: ....  
Carey : Aucun mec ne peut te résister alors moi non plus ! mais je ne peux pas faire ça à votre couple... je ne suis pas Josh !!!!  
Bella: Josh ?!  
Carey : Il m'a tout dit de votre soirée à l'hôtel, il ne s'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un ! Inquiètes toi pas, Edward ne sait pas ! Il a déjà eu des doutes mais faut croire qu'ils se sont dissipés..

* * *

**_Pendant que j'étais chez Carey, Em et Rose sont arrivés chez Edward._**

Emmet: Elle est où là ??  
Edward: Je ne sais pas, j'essaie de la rejoindre depuis qu'elle est partie et elle ne répond pas ! Je m'en veut tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit dès le départ !  
Rose: Tu es vraiment con tu le sais ça ! Penser qu'elle ne t'aimes pas ! Elle ne me parle que de toi et se demande toujours comme tu peux être en amour avec elle, tellement elle est une fille ordinaire !  
Edward: Elle est tout sauf ordinaire ! On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie et celle-là c'est la plus grosse que j'ai faite ! C'est pas vrai qu'une conne va me faire perdre ma petite Bella!  
Emmet: Rose dis lui ce que tu m'as dit tantot !  
Rose: Edward... Si ta conne de Ex à marde... désolé.. ton ex, t'obliges à choisir entre ton bébé ou Bella, est-ce que tu y as pensé ??  
Edward: ... non.. mais je n'hésiterai pas 2 sec !  
Rose: J'espère pour toi car Bella va choisir à ta place ... elle te quitterai, si elle croit que tu ne pourrais plus voir ton bébé !  
Edward: Ben voyons ! Ce n'est pas à elle à prendre cette décision là... et pourquoi on parle de ça... je n'ai pas de choix à faire présentement.. C'est elle que je veux et pas Lana avec son bébé !  
Rose: Mais Edward... c'est ton bébé aussi ! Et malheureusement pour toi, Bella a une conscience très importante envers la famille ! Elle est très proche de sa famille et de ses frères, qui sont comme ses enfants pour elle. Jamais elle ne serait avec toi, si sa famille lui avait obligé à choisir entre toi et eux !  
Edward: TABARNAK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je crois que je vais la tuer la saloppe !!!!!!!!! Elle m'a carrément fait ça dans mon dos !!!!!!!!!!!!! Et là, elle va ruiner mon couple !!  
Emmet: Calmes-toi Edward! Vas lui parler et expliques tout de suite que ce que tu viens de nous dire.. comme ça si cela arrive, peut-être qu'elle ne te laissera pas !  
Edward: Tu as raison... je devais aller la voir maintenant ??  
Rose: Mauvaise idée...  
Emmet: Pourquoi ?  
Rose: Elle... n'est pas seule présentement.. elle viens de m'envoyer un text..  
Edward: FUCK, ELLE N'A PAS PERDU DE TEMPS ! après tu me dis qu'elle m'aime !!  
Rose: Oui elle t'aime mais elle avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter et l'aider à prendre la meilleure décision.  
Edward: et elle t'a dit avec qui elle était ?  
Rose: Elle est avec un de ses amis ... ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne se passe rien entre eux ! Pour elle, c'est seulement un ami !

**_Emmet comprît que Rose ne voulait pas lui dire qui était cet ami et il savait que c'était quelqu'un que Edward connaissait bien ! Edward se leva et alla dans sa chambre._**

Emmet(en chuchotant ) : C'est lequel des gars qui est avec ??  
Rose: un ami c'est tout !  
Emmet: Je sais que tu me mens... dis moi c'est qui !  
Rose: C'EST CAREY BON !  
Edward: QUOI ???? c'est Carey !!!!!!!!

**_Il ne dit rien de plus et quitta pour mon condo, vraiment frustré ! _**

* * *

**_Chez moi..._**

**_Carey n'a pas voulu me laisser partir seule alors il est venu chez moi. Pendant que je suis allé prendre un bon bain, il est allé acheter des trucs pour faire le souper. Quand, je termina de prendre mon bain, ça sentait tellement bon. Je le rejoignis à la cuisine et il me tendît une coupe de vin rouge, mon préféré en plus !_**

Bella: Carey, tu n'avais pas à faire cela !  
Carey : Tu mérites qu'on prenne bien soin de toi..

**_Il me prit alors dans ses bras, je sentis encore mes yeux se remplir d'eau en pensant à Edward..._**

Edward: Parce que tu penses que je ne prends pas soin de ma blonde ?!  
Bella: Edward! Tu fais quoi ici ?  
Edward: Je pensais pas que tu pouvais réellement me tromper alors j'ai décidé de venir voir par moi-même ! Je ne me trompais pas, hein ?!  
Bella: Edward, je ne te trompe pas !!!!!  
Carey : C'est vrai Edward, elle ne te trompe pas, entk pas avec moi certain ! Bon je vous laisse discuter...  
Edward: Pas nécessaire... je ne veux plus t'entendre ni te voir !  
Bella: Écoutes, je ne t'ai jamais forcé sur quoique ce soit mais là tu vas rester ici pour discuter sinon..  
Edward: Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas me laissé ?! Je crois que tu l'as fait quand tu es parti de chez nous tantôt !  
Carey : Bonne soirée (en me donnant 2 becs et me prenant dans ses bras) Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoique ce soit ! Et toi (en regardant Edward) écoutes bien ce qu'elle a à te dire car tu ne la mérites pas si tu ne le fais pas ! Bonne soirée !

**_Carey partit, nous étions alors seul, Edward et moi. _**

Bella: Une coupe de vin ?

**_Il me fît signe que Non, je lui en servis une quand même, il la buva cul sec ! Alors je lui en servis une autre !_**

Edward: Tu veux me saouler ?!  
Bella: Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ca pour qu'on se parle mais si tu sens que tu en a de besoin pour m'expliquer alors je n'ai pas de problème avec ça sauf que tu es mieux de te souvenir de notre conversation demain !  
Edward: Je veux savoir, si il c'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre vous 2 avant de parler !  
Bella: Je vais être sincère car je ne veux pas que tu me caches autre chose... Oui, je l'ai embrassée tout à l'heure mais il m'a repoussé immédiatement..

**_Edward ne disait rien mais semblait vraiment frustré, il vît alors que je m'étais mise à pleurer, malgré que je m'étais retourné. _**

Edward: Pourquoi tu as fait ca ??  
Bella: ET TOI POURQUOI TU M'AS TOUJOURS MENTI ??????????

**_Là c'était trop pour moi, j'éclata en sanglots mais vraiment beaucoup ! _**

Bella: POURQUOI TU N'ARRETES PAS DE ME DIRE QUE TU M'AIMES ET QUE TU NE VEUX PAS ME PERDRE ? POURQUOI TU ES AVEC MOI, SI TU VOIS D'AUTRES FEMMES ?? POURQUOI... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE T'AIME TELLEMENT AU POINT DE ME FAIRE AVORTER CAR TU M'AS TELLEMENT DIT QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS D'ENFANT MAINTENANT ET QUE JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE?? POURQUOI EDWARD???

**_Pendant que je lui criais après, je le frappais sur la poitrine afin qu'il sache à quel point j'avais mal en ce moment ! La dernière phrase que je venais de lui dire, lui brisa le cœur. J'arrêta à ce moment de le frapper et me retourna pour ne pas l'affronter. Soit, il m'en voudrait à mort soit il me pardonnerait. J'avais tellement peur de sa réponse que je l'obligea à quitter._**

Bella: Edward, je veux que tu me laisses seule !  
Edward: Bella stp...regarde moi !  
Bella : Non Edward.. va t'en !  
Edward: Bella stp...REGARDE MOI !

**_Je me retourna alors, le visage tellement humide à cause de mes larmes_**

Bella: POURQUOI PARCE QUE TU VEUX ME DIRE EN PLEINE FACE QUE TU ME LAISSES TOMBER... TU ES CONTENT, ALORS VAS-Y DIS LE MAINTENANT !!

**_Il ne dit rien, il mit sa main derrière mon cou et m'amena vers lui afin de m'enlacer dans ses bras ! Je mis mes bras autour de lui et de façon tellement forte pour être sure qu'il ne me quitte pas ! Je pleura tellement que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait amené jusqu'à dans mon lit et s'était couché collé sur moi sans dire un mot. Je me réveilla en pleine nuit et vît Edward toujours son corps collé contre moi. Je voulu me lever mais il me prit le bras et me ramena contre lui._**

Edward: Il n'est pas question que tu me quittes ! Je t'aime trop !  
Bella: Je t'aime aussi !

**_Nous nous sommes rendormit instantanément collé l'un contre l'autre. A mon réveil, Edward n'était plus à mes côtés mais il y avait encore cette bonne odeur de café ! Je me rendis à la cuisine, Edward y était._**

Edward: On doit parler (en me tendant mon café)..  
Bella: tu as un match ce soir.. alors je crois que ce n'est pas le moment !  
Edward: Oh que si ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ???  
Bella: Edward, tu dis toujours que tu ne veux pas de bébé pour l'instant alors je n'ai pas le goût de te perdre ou de t'avoir seulement car on a un enfant ensemble ! Je veux que tu sois avec moi car tu m'aimes et non par obligation !  
Edward: Bella.. j'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps cette nuit.. Je me demandais si je devais te pardonner ou bien ne plus jamais te revoir ! Je peux te dire que la 2ième solution me parraissait la meilleure !  
Bella: Edward.....  
Edward: Laisses-moi finir ! Tu sais à quel point, cela m'a fait mal que tu m'ai menti de cette façon.. je me disais que tu ne méritait sûrement pas que je reste avec toi ! Mais Bella... je t'aime tellement... je ne sais pas comment je peux l'expliquer mais JE T'AIME et ça me fait peur à quel point ce l'est ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer que ça même lorsque tu as perdu un de tes amis récemment, tu avais de la peine et ça se voyait mais tu gardais cela en toi ! En te retournant hier, tu as pris la meilleure décision qui soit ! J'ai vraiment pu voir à quel point tu m'aimais ! J'ai revu et revu ton visage dans ma tête ce matin... Et... il n'est pas question que je te laisse comme ça ! Oui je t'ai caché quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû mais tu es tellement une femme extraordinaire que je ne voulais t'imposer ça ! Des enfants, on va en avoir c'est certain ! Il est évident que si tu retombes enceinte demain... tu vas le garder et cela ne serait pas une obligation de ma part pour rester avec toi ! Je t'aime !

**_Je me suis remise à pleurer.. je ne bougea pas et ne dit pas un mot... Edward me prit alors dans ses bras comme il le faisait si bien !_**

Bella: Je veux rester avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras monsieur Masen!  
Edward: Moi aussi madame Masen! mais là arrêtes de pleurer.. je vais pleurer aussi !  
Bella: hihihi au moins ce sont des larmes de joie et non de peine !  
Edward: Oui une chance ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on te fasse de la peine et encore moins quand c'est moi la cause ! Je m'excuse !  
Bella: Je m'excuse aussi.. pour le bébé et pour avoir embrasser carey !  
Edward: Tu es pardonnée ! Mais ne recommence plus !

* * *

**_Un petit comm pour la St-Valentin ?! _**

**_La suite pour demain soir (heure du Québec)_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**C'était maintenant officiel entre Edward et moi, tout allait bien mais je continuais de travailler énormément. Los Angeles me demandait un court mandat mais je devrais me rendre sur place. J'avais voyagé énormément dans les derniers mois et je pensais prendre la pause des Olympiques comme vacances en amoureux avec Edward, donc je pouvais accepter le mandat. La pause commença le 10 février, donc Edward était en vacances pendant au moins 2 semaines.**_

Je quitta pour LA le 5 février et Edward pourrait venir me rejoindre à compter du 10 même si leur dernière game était le 8, la journée de ma fête ! David m'avait accompagné, au moins je ne serai pas seule pour ma fête!

David : Hey Bella amènes tes jolies petites fesses, c'est le temps de sortir pour te fêter et je veux aussi te présenter des gens !  
Bella : OK i'm ready !_****_

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers un des plus beaux bars de LA, David connaissait beaucoup de gens dans le milieu et dès notre arrivée au club nous avons été accueillis par beaucoup de gens mais surtout par beaucoup d'alcool ! Ce qui me faisait très plaisir car j'avais besoin de décompresser de mes dernières semaines et de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé à Edward. Cela faisait environ 2h que nous étions au club et j'avais rencontré beaucoup de belles personnes mais j'aurai aimé que Edward soit là ce soir !

Bella : Hey Dave.. je reviens, je vais au toilette, ne te sauves pas ! hihihi  
David : T'inquiètes !_****_

Durant mon escale au toilette... Du côté de David...

Edward: Hey Dave ! Elle est où là?  
David : Comme prévu... aux toilettes! Reste pas trop loin.. ton plan va fonctionner au boutte!  
Edward: Ok bon on retourne au bar... on voit très bien votre salon.. alors elle va me voir, avertit ton ami que si il lui touche plus bas que le dos, je lui saute dessus !  
David : Inquiètes toi pas, il est au courant et il a une copine qui est ici !_****_

Edward monta alors au bar afin de voir la situation de pas trop loin..

David : Hey Bella, viens ici, je veux te présenter un ami.. Voici Brandon..  
Brandon : Enchanté madame !  
David : Bon je vous laisse parler un peu, je vais faire une tournée!_**  
**_Bella: Ok !  
Brandon : Quelque chose à boire?  
Bella: Oui svp!_****_

Il me remit une bière, me parla dans le creux de l'oreille quelques instants, mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos et c'est à ce moment que la serveuse vint me voir et me donna un verre.

Bella: ... ???  
serveuse : Pour ta fête... Celui qui te l'offre fais dire de ne pas oublier que tu as un chum !  
Bella: ?! Ah sacré David !  
Serveuse : David.. je ne crois pas... regarde celui-là en haut de la mezzanine avec une blouse blanche !_****_

C'est alors que je vu Edward lever son verre dès que je croisai son regard! Oh My God ! J'étais tellement contente que je regardai à peine Brandon et alla tout de suite sauté au cou de Edward.

Edward: Bonne fête mon amour !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella: Merci... c'est vraiment le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu ! Comment ça tu es ici ??  
Edward: Ben voyons Bella, c'est ta fête, on a terminé le match a 9h30 et j'ai pris un vol a 11h, avec le décalage de 3h.. ça donne que je suis ici présentement !  
Emmet : QUE NOUS sommes ici !!!  
Carey : Bonne fête beauté !  
Josh : Bonne fête!  
Jasper : Bonne fête mon beau p'tit cul !!!  
Bella: Wow les gars.... c'est vraiment la plus belle surprise que je puisse avoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci!!!  
Edward: Attends... on a d'autres surprise pour toi ! Il y en a une qui va attendre qu'on sois seul, une autre que tu vas voir demain... mais voici la première !  
Rosalie et Alice : HEY BONNE FÊTE BEAUTÉ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella: MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow là je suis sur le cul ben raide ! hihihihihi  
Rosalie : bon à ce que je sache on est ici pour le party alors Let's Get the party started !!  
Bella: HAHAHHA Emmet tu l'as rendu presque Bilingue ! HAHAHHAHAHHA_****_

Nous avons vraiment fait le party presque toute la nuit, il devait être 5h-6h quand nous sommes retournés à notre chambre, j'étais un peu beaucoup chaude... et Edward autant. Un souvenir m'est revenu quand je me suis réveillé nue au milieu du salon de notre suite... avec Emmet et Rosalie !!!!

_**Flashback :**_

Rosalie : Bellaaaaa..... Tu sais que je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle..... Tu as un corps à faire damner un saint.... Tes seins... Humm.... Ils sont magnifiques!

Bella : hihihi... Rose, tu es saoule ! Hihihi

Rosalie : Ca doit être pour ça que je mouille juste en étant à tes côtés ! Haha

Emmet : Hummm.... Les filles.... Bella.... Tu .... Vous êtes sublimes...

_**Rose me flattait la cuisse doucement. Sa main remontait graduellement vers mon intimité. Elle faisait des mouvements circulaires par dessus mon string me laissant échapper plusieurs gémissements. Nos bouches se sont alors rencontré. Nos langues faisaient un dur combat. Quand nous avons dû reprendre notre souffle, je me suis levé et suis allé m'assoir sur Edward et j'ai commencé à le frencher tout en promenant mes mains sur son torse. Rosalie était à mes côtés, elle m'a tassé de la bouche de Edward afin de m'embrasser. **_

_**Ensuite, Emmet, qui a commencé à m'embrassé dans le cou tout en promenant ses mains sur ma poitrines. Edward, lui, taquinait mon clitoris au travers de mon string. J'étais vraiment au bord de l'orgasme. Avoir 3 paires de mains et 3 bouches partout sur mon corps était vraiment très excitant pour moi. Personne ne semblait vouloir parler. Peut-être que inconsciemment nous savions que nous ne ferions jamais cela en temps réel. Je ne perdais aucunement le contact visuel avec Edward tout au long.**_

_**J'ai finalement eu un orgasme torride dès que Rosalie et Emmet se sont mis à me mordiller les seins pendant que Edward faisait des va et viens en moi avec ses doigts tout en jouant avec mon clitoris. Quand j'ai repris «conscience», Rose embrassait Edward et Emmet me prenait la main afin que je le suive. Il était nu et j'avais maintenant son engin a la hauteur de ma bouche. Un beau sexe de 7 pouces bien dure a ma disposition, plus petit que Edward mais tout aussi magnifique. Je commençais à donner des baisers sur son gland, cela le faisait gémir. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que Rose se tenait à quatre pattes devant mon homme, qui l'a pénétré rapidement. Une chance que nous avions pris de la coke durant la soirée car voir mon chum baiser mon amie, me rendait folle de jalousie. La connexion que nous avions Edward et moi parût encore plus car il a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avant de me lancer un «Je t'aime Bella» tout doucement. **_

_**Emmet était sur le point de venir. J'ai su à ce moment que Edward était aussi possessif que moi car il a lâché un grondement. Emmet s'est tassé. Cela m'a value un petit sourire car j'ai compris que Edward avait fait ça pour ne pas que Emmet vienne dans ma bouche.**_

Ensuite ce fût une alternance de pénétration. Seul Edward avait le droit de me sodomiser. Il m'a alors pris comme ça pendant que Emmet s'était faufilé dans ma chatte. C'était ma première double pénétration et Bon Dieu que j'aimais ça ! Aucune sensation ne pouvait égaler ce que je ressentait présentement. Edward embrassait mon cou, pinçait mes bouts de seins. Malgré que c'était Edward qui était dans mon dos, je devais croiser son regard présentement. Je tournais mon visage et croisais ce regard émeraude que j'aimais tant. 

Edward : Je t'aime ma belle...

Bella : Moi aussi je t'aime...

_**Pendant que je prenais mon pied avec les 2, Rose, elle, prenait son pied avec la bouche de Emmet sur sa chatte.**_

_**Après avoir eu mon 2**__**ième**__** orgasme, je suis allé prendre une douche. Des mains m'ont caressé les seins et cela m'a fait sursauté. Je me suis retourné et j'ai resté accroché à ses magnifiques yeux verts...**_

Edward : Te voir prendre du plaisir avec Em... M'a vraiment excité... Mais je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te faire jouir! Est-ce clair ?

_**Il m'avait introduit 3 doigts pour m'arracher un gémissement. Il voulait que je sache que c'était lui et lui seul qui pouvait me donner du plaisir.... J'aimais vraiment ce côté car inconsciemment, je ne voulais que lui... Et c'était grâce à lui que j'avais eu un orgasme avec Emmet. Il savait que j'étais sur le point de venir alors il avait pressé mon clitoris, ce qui m'avait donné mon orgasme.**_

Bella : Ne t'en fais pas... Et toi aussi, tu ne feras plus jouir aucune femme autre que moi, est-ce clair ??

Edward : Très clair Miss Masen ! Mais maintenant.... J'ai besoin de toi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour!

Bella : Avec plaisir _**!**_

_**Nous avons fait l'amour dans la douche et lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le salon, Emmet baisait sauvagement Rose. J'ai compris immédiatement que cela rendait Edward très dure et moi, très excité!**_

_**Par contre, il n'était plus question que j'offre mon homme. Nous avons donc baisé ensemble à côté de l'autre couple. Pour ensuite tomber endormi dans le salon nus !  
**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

_**.......**_

_**  
**_Bella : Edward...  
Edward: ...  
Bella : Edwaaarrdddd.....  
Edward: .....  
Bella : Edward!!!!!!!  
Edward: Quoi Quoi ??? (en sursautant)  
Bella : On a pas fait ce que je pense ???

_**Je pointais Rose et Emmet couché nus sur le divan aussi !**_

_**  
**_Edward: Oh oh ! je me rappelle juste que tu as commencé à embrasser Rose devant nous et ensuite tu es venu t'assoir sur moi avec Rose qui continuait de t'embrasser alors Emmet a commencé à te caresser partout et à t'embrasser .... Alors je crois que ta réponse est OUI !!!!!!! Merde !!!!!!!! Je peux pas croire que tu as faite ca !  
Bella : De quoi ..... tu n'es pas entrain de mettre ça sur ma faute par hasard ?! Je te ferai remarquer que tu adores faire des trips à 3 si je me rappelle bien !  
Edward: OUIN MAIS LÀ C'EST UN TRIP À 4 !!!! AVEC MA BLONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella :AH que tu es frustrant Edward Masen!!!!!!!!!!! _****_

Notre petite chicane avait réveillé Emmet qui me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il venait de se souvenir de notre nuit ! C'est alors que moi aussi certaines images ont fait refait surfasse, ce qui m'a fait lâcher un rire et ce, au désespoir de Edward!

Bella : Bon alors levez-vous gang de paresseux... j'ai vraiment faim ! Et en plus vous deviez me donner une autre surprise... à moins que Edward, ce soit ma nuit torride avec Emmet, ta surprise !? ;)  
Edward: AH AH très drôle la petite !  
Mike : Entk Edward... tu avais l'air de bien aimé ce que Rose ta fait.. alors ne viens pas chialer après ta blonde !  
Edward: AHHHH !  
Rose : Quoi..... tu n'as pas aimé ce que je t'ai fait hier ?! Me semble que je devrais donner des cours à Ava pour te satisfaire pleinement !  
Bella : Très drôle Rose.. si il a été capable de rester avec moi depuis que je le connais... je ne dois pas si pire que ça, hein Monsieur Masen ??????  
Edward: Arrêtez donc ! J'ai mal à la tête !  
Bella : Quoi... tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question.. est-ce que je devrais prendre des cours avec Rose alors ?? Ou si tu veux je peux payer Rose pour qu'elle passe du temps avec toi... ça m'éviterai une corvée de plus !  
Edward: Comme ça je suis une corvée !!!!!!!! Ouin c'est vraiment gentil !!_**  
**_

_**Je me rapprocha de lui afin de l'embrasser sur son torse nu, car je suis plus petite alors ma bouche est au niveau de ses pecs.**_

Bella : Tu le sais que je te niaise...... si tu ne serais pas capable de me comblé, j'irai voir ailleurs et je ne le fais pas ! Oups... mettons que hier ne compte pas, car tu y as participé ! Et souris... je commence à être impatiente que tu ne sois pas de bonne humeur !  
Edward: Désolé Chérie... on va prendre une bonne douche? ;)  
Emmet : La douche me semble petite pour 4 !!  
Edward : Toi retournes à ta chambre! J'aimerai bien faire la fête à ma femme quelques instants.. hahaha  
_**  
Nous étions maintenant seuls..**_

Bella : Tu es fâché pour cette nuit n'est-ce pas ?!  
Edward: Non Non !  
Bella : Hey Monsieur Masen... je te connais bien ! Je te le dis tout de suite, ne commence pas à venir me remémorer cette nuit là plus tard !  
Edward: Ah tu m'énerves ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si ça me faisait rien, tu le devines !  
Bella : Alors changes d'air ! je te fais remarquer aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça avec Emmet !  
Edward: Non mais comprends donc que c'est la première fois que ma blonde est impliquée dans mes trips de cul !!!!!!!!!  
Bella : Peut-être mais tu avais juste à m'empêcher de le faire ! Au contraire, tu ne semblais pas te plaindre quand Em me prenait et que Rose te faisait tripper ! Alors ne viens pas mettre tout sur ma faute ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas savoir que tu as couché avec une de mes amies ! Et surtout pas Rose ! Je l'aime bien mais mettons que en ce qui concerne les hommes, j'ai eu mon lot d'ennuies avec elle !  
Edward: Si ça peut te faire plaisir, saches que j'aime beaucoup mieux faire l'amour avec toi qu'avec elle ! Pour moi un trip de cul ça na rien à voir avec faire l'amour avec la femme qu'on aime ! Et pour ta petite info.... Voir un autre mec poser ses mains sur toi me rends fou !  
Bella : Edward, tu n'as pas à me convaincre que tu aimes plus le faire avec moi qu'avec une autre.. quand tu voudras aller voir ailleurs tu iras !_**  
**_Edward: Bon ça y est... la femme indépendante que tu es, est revenue ! Ahhhhh !  
Bella : Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça comment je suis, n'est-ce pas ?!  
Edward: Non vraiment pas ! On dirait que même si je fais quelque chose de mal, ça ne te fait rien donc comme si tu te foutais de moi !  
Bella : Voyons ! je dis souvent ce que je pense mais tu oublies une chose...... Oui quand tu voudras aller voir ailleurs tu iras.. mais tu vas me perdre ! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et mettons que les dernières journées ont été beaucoup trop mouvementée à mon goût et là j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos !  
Edward: Tu veux prendre un break ?????????????  
Bella : Mais non voyons ! J'ai besoin de travailler pour essayer de ne pas tuer ton ex quand je vais la voir, je dois canaliser mes frustrations dans ce que je fais de mieux soit travailler !  
Edward: C'est dommage que ce n'est pas de m'aimer ! J'aimerai bien que tu te défonces sur moi comme sur ton travail !!! hahah  
Bella : J'aimerai aussi mais on dirait que des fois, je fais les choses tout croche en amour ! Sauf que là présentement.... (en m'approchant de lui tout en enlevant mon haut) je peux me défoncer sur toi !!!  
Edward: Huummmm ! Oh que oui ! J'aime vraiment ton idée ! _****_

Il me prît dans ses bras, je mis mes jambes autour de lui pendant que je l'embrassais fougueusement ! Il m'amena jusqu'au lit afin que l'on fasse l'amour comme nous l'aimions le faire constamment ! Il avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps et c'était la même chose pour moi ! Ce fût ce que je j'appelle de plus magique sur terre !

Edward: Entk ça tu sais bien le faire mon amour ! Je t'aime !  
Bella : Je t'aime aussi ! Ta femme hein ?! ;)_****_

Emmet et Rose avaient quitté comme prévu... ils ont eux aussi fait chacun la fête de l'autre ! Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés 4 heures plus tard, encore aussi fatigués!

Bella : Hey..... Où est Alice et les autres gars ??? ne dis pas qu'elle a fait un trip avec les autres gars?!  
Rose : Non Non ! mais elle est repartie avec Jasper comme toujours !  
Bella : ??? J'en ai tu manqué un boutte ?! Je parle souvent avec ma cousine et elle ne m'a jamais parlé que elle et Jasper, ça devenait sérieux !?  
Edward: Je crois que pendant notre «FRÉQUENTATION» elle ne voulait pas te déranger avec cela car il n'y avait rien de sérieux mais là, ils se voient assez souvent ! De toute façon, on va les voir dans pas long!  
Bella : Ah ouin... comment ça? Ma surprise ?!  
Edward: Bon mets ce bandeau sur tes yeux!_****_

Me semblait que nous avions tourné en rond pendant longtemps... je commençais à être tannée mais Edward me mis son Ipod sur les oreilles afin que je ne comprenne pas où il m'amenait. je sentais de l'air donc je savait que nous n'étions pas à l'intérieur.

Edward: Bon, ne bouge pas, je te l'enlève... je regarde!  
Bella : ....... WOW !!!!!!!!!!! Un bateau ! On va faire un tour de bateau !!! Méchant gros bateau... c'est vraiment un Yatch de Luxe... C'est à qui Edward?  
Edward : Un ami qui m'en devait une ! Tu es contente ?  
Bella : Contente.... je sais que j'ai dit que ta venue hier était la plus chose mais celle-ci la bat... car tu y es aussi ! Mais j'adore les gros bateau de luxe donc je suis choyée ! Juste comme ça... on passe juste la journée dessus ?  
Edward : Non... on passe 5 jours, avec les gars et les filles ! On s'en va a Hawai !_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Nous avions passé vraiment du bon temps sur le bateau et sur l'île aussi. Edward devait retourner à Mtl pour s'entraîner un peu mais moi j'avais promis à Carey que j'irai le voir durant les Olympiques. Edward n'avait pas trop apprécié ma promesse mais j'aimais bien Carey alors je lui avais fait comprendre que c'était mieux ça que de m'avoir 1 semaine de plus avec un air bête car je manquais les olympiques ! Je voulais quand même garder une certaine indépendance. De plus, je savais que Edward allait revoir son Ex pour la suite à la naissance du petit et je ne voulais pas être là ! **_

_**Dans sa tête à elle, elle croyait que je laisserai tomber Edward après avoir su cela, mais elle s'était trompée, j'étais encore plus présente ! Par contre, j'avais essayé de faire comprendre à Edward , qu'il valait mieux lui faire croire que c'était fini entre nous, comme cela peut-être que la suite des choses serait mieux. Pendant mon vol vers Vancouver, je repensai à la soirée où elle s'était pointée à son condo.**_

Flashback  
(31 janvier 17h00)

Edward : Bella....

_**Il venait de raccrocher au téléphone et s'est retourné vers moi, nerveusement.**_

Bella: Oui ?  
Edward : C'était Lana.... Elle dit qu'elle veut discuter, elle va passer vers 22h..  
Bella: OK... je vais partir !  
Edward : Je veux que tu sois là.. mais elle est réellement folle et j'ai peur pour toi !  
Bella: Mon amour.. si tu veux, on peut jouer la comédie et lui faire croire que c'est terminé juste le temps que ton avocat s'en charge ?  
Edward : Non, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis avec toi .. je ne veux pas de son bébé !  
Bella: Edward .. Tu vas accepter ce bébé.. c'est le tien, tu ne peux pas le renier ou ne jamais le voir !  
Edward : Pourquoi je m'occuperai d'un enfant qui m'a été fait dans le dos ?! C'est toi qui devrait être enceinte et pas elle MERDE !! T'aurais dû le garder ! Je n'en reviens pas encore !  
Bella: Écoutes là... je pensais que c'était le choix à faire... tu n'avais qu'à me dire ce qui se passait avec ton ex et je serai peut-être encore enceinte ! Tu ne reviendras pas la dessus à chaque chicane, c'est pas vrai !  
Edward : AHHHHHHHHHh !  
Bella: Et si tu t'en occupes pas, alors je vais te laisser !!!  
Edward : Alors.. c'est vraiment vrai ?  
Bella: Oui ! Euh.. mais de quoi qui est vraiment vrai.. tu as l'air au courant de quelque chose ?!  
Edward : Rose m'a dit que si Lana me mettait un ultimatum à choisir entre toi ou le bébé... je n'aurai pas de choix à faire, car tu me laisserai pour ne pas être séparé du bébé !  
Bella: Elle a raison, oui et non ! Effectivement, si je savais que tu n'aurai aucun autre moyen qui pourrait aider ta cause, je partirai pour ton bien et celui de ton bébé mais je ne partirai pas si je sais que l'on peut faire quelque chose afin que tu aille la garde du petit !  
Edward : QUOI ?? Je ne veux pas demander la garde !  
Bella: Oh que si tu vas la demander ! Là c'est moi qui t'impose ce choix.. je vais rester auprès de toi mais uniquement si tu demandes la garde du petit !  
Edward : Bella..... ta carrière, je ne peux pas te demander ça... tu es partie aussi souvent que moi !  
Bella: Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait que tu demandes la garde complète mais partagée.. Ton avocat pourrait sûrement trouvé une façon .. selon ton calendrier.. je ne sais pas !  
Edward : Tu veux vraiment t'occuper d'un enfant qui n'est pas le tien ?  
Bella: Oui parce que je t'aime ! S'il le faut je prendrai un congé forcé !  
Edward : Tu viens de le dire... c'est forcé ! Non, je ne t'imposerai pas ça c'est pas vrai ! Je verrai ce petit là quand sa mère le voudra c'est tout ! Et c'est pas négociable !  
Bella: Ah que tu as une tête de cochon Edward Masen !  
Edward : Toi aussi tu es bornée Isabella Swan !!!  
Bella: Bon.. on commence déjà à se chicaner et elle est même pas encore dans le décor de façon permanente... JE LA HAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : Moi aussi ! tu ne sais pas à quel point !

_**Il m'a prit dans ses bras, ses mains se sont faufilé sous mon chandail.**_

Edward : Bon est-ce que l'on peut rediscuté de ça une autre fois ? On dirait que ça gâche notre soirée en amoureux !  
Bella: Si tu veux.. je ne veux changer ton point de vue là là, mais est-ce que tu voudrais au moins, faire semblant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, juste au cas où tu changerai d'idée ?! SVPP Edward Masen ( en lui faisant des beaux yeux et en lui caressant la poitrine sous son chandail )  
Edward : Isabella Swan... tu me prends par les sentiments ce n'est pas juste !  
Bella: Tu aimes ça m'appeller comme ça on dirait ! Est-ce que je dois me faire des idées ?!  
Edward : Tu peux te faire les idées que tu veux... mais Oui j'aime ça ! hahah!

_**Il m'embrassa tendrement, ce qui nous amena à faire des choses pas catholiques mais Ô si bonnes ! Nous sommes restés au lit jusqu'à presque 22h !**_

Bella: Vite Edward ... elle ne devrait pas t'arder.. bon je vais jouer le jeu.. tu embarques là dedans n'est-ce pas ?  
Edward : Pour tes beaux yeux et tes belles fesses, je ferai ce que tu veux !  
Bella: Hummm... attends alors que je revienne demain !  
Edward : Demain ?! Tu ne reviens pas après ???  
Bella: Edward.. elle va peut-être surveillé en face de l'immeuble pour être sure que je ne revienne pas ! Tu peux venir me rejoindre à mon appart... je ne crois qu'elle sache où j'habite !  
Edward : Ok je vais aller te rejoindre

_**Quelqu'un cogna à la porte...**_

Bella: (en chuchotant) Edward va ouvrir.. Et n'oublies pas!  
Edward : Non Non ! Je t'aime ma belle (en me donnant un baiser )

_**Edward alla ouvrir la porte... Son air avait changé, non pas pour entrer dans la game mais il ne voulait vraiment pas la voir !**_

Lana : Salut chéri !  
Edward : Arrête.. Je ne suis pas ton chéri et je ne le serai jamais !  
Lana : Tu sais que tu ne peux me résister !

_**Elle s'était approché de lui et essayait de lui déboutonner sa chemise..**_

Edward : ARRÊTE !!!!!!!  
Lana : Mais quoi.. Tu as bien aimé quand on s'est revu il y a 3 mois ! Dis moi pas que tu as changé ! Tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

_**QUOI ?! Il avait couché avec il y a 3 mois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah ben là, je venais de voir réellement rouge ! Je sortis de la chambre avec ma supposée valise !**_

Bella: QUOI ???????????? TU L'AS REVU ????  
Edward : Ava ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

_**Je la regarda... une belle grande blonde, je pouvais savoir ce qu'il lui trouvait, elle avait l'air d'un mannequin mais son visage me disait quelque chose! **_

Bella: Alors c'est toi la pétasse qui à détruit mon couple ! Tu es contente maintenant, il est tout à toi !  
Lana : Et c'est toi la putain qui me l'a prise l'été dernier ?! Ouin Edward , tes standards ont diminués !  
Edward : Toi la ferme ! Bella.. ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je te jure !

_**Edward savait que ce que je disait pouvait devenir la réalité car il avait omis de me dire qu'il l'avait couché avec elle avant qu'on se fréquente **_!

Bella: Edward vraiment mais vraiment fini nous 2.. ne dis rien d'autre, je vais venir chercher le restant de mes trucs quand tu ne seras pas là !

_**C'est alors que je regarda Lana, qui souriait à grande dent !**_

Bella: Tu as gagné miss maintenant écrases-toi de devant ma face si tu veux pas que je défigure !  
Edward : Bella StP!!!

_**Je partit et attendit combien de temps elle resterai là avant de quitter pour mon appartement. Même pas 5 min plus tard, elle repartie plus fâchée qu'elle ne l'était au début ! Je me suis donc rendit chez moi, mais fit un détour au Depanneur pour acheter de la bière afin de digérer cette nouvelle ! Edward était déjà arrivé chez moi.**_

Edward : Allo.. je me demandais où tu étais !  
Bella: ..

_**Je ne parla pas mais le regarda avec un air de frustration**_!

Edward : Je crois que ton plan a marché!  
Bella: Normal, je pensais ce que je te disais !!!!!!!!!

_**J'ai soupiré afin de modéré les propos qui allaient suivre...**_

Bella :Je l'ai réellement pensé.. tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était cette fille là ton ex ! Si je ne me trompe pas... quand je suis revenu pour votre match d'ouverture, c'était elle qui t'attendait à la sortie du vestiaire et avec qui tu as fait un trip a 3 avec Carey , non ?!  
Edward : Ben quoi, tu pensais pas que j'allais te dire... «Viens Bella, je vais te présenté mon ex... ah et en passant je me la suis tappé solide avec Carey l'autre jour !!!» Pis là c'est pas vrai que tu vas me faire sentir coupable d'avoir eu une aventure avec elle, alors que tu me disais constamment que je pouvais aller ailleurs... même si c'était avec toi que je voulais être ! Fuck Bella!!!  
Bella: Je sais, je sais ! Tu as raison mais ça me fait quelque chose de savoir que tu l'as revu... j'ai le droit non ?!  
Edward : Oui mais viens pas me laisser pour ça quand même !  
Bella: Je n'ai pas l'intention non plus ! J'ai dit que je le pensais quand je l'ai dit... je n'ai pas dit que c'était fait, nuance !  
Edward : Ah les femmes, vous êtes dures à suivre !!!  
Bella: Bon est-ce que je peux t'embrasser présentement.... J'aime pas te sentir loin de moi !

_**Il ne m'avait pas répondu et s'était empressé de m'embrasser. Dès le lendemain, je lui ai posé plusieurs questions afin de réellement savoir ce qu'il allait nous arriver !**_

Bella: Edward .....  
Edward : Tu as pensé toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?! Je veux te rassurer... C'est vraiment toi que j'aime et jamais elle ne va m'en empêcher, c'est clair ?  
Bella: hihi... Tu me connais vraiment plus que je le pense, hein ?  
Edward : J'ai appris... tu m'as fait comprendre que tu avais peur de te laisser aller en amour, alors je sais que je dois te rassurer si je ne veux pas que tu me laisses !  
Bella: Je ne veux pas que tu me rassures constamment Edward .. sinon tu vas te lasser de le faire.. mais comprends moi... Je ne voulais pas m'engager avec toi parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir, j'ai choisi mon cœur au lieu de ma tête, et là il y a cette histoire de bébé qui est arrivé... alors oui, sur ce point là j'aimerai que tu me dises EXACTEMENT ce que tu ressens envers elle mais aussi envers ton bébé qui arrivera d'ici 1 mois !  
Edward : ... Tu ne m'en voudras pas après si je réponds à toutes tes questions ?  
Bella: Non ... à moins que tu m'apprennes que tu as recouché avec elle pendant qu'on était réellement ensemble ?!  
Edward : Non je te le dis et crois-moi, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, soit 2 jours avant que l'on se fréquente, par la suite, seulement le téléphone.. Je ne voulais pas la voir, c'est mon avocat qui se chargeait de lui transmettre les documents pour le test de paternité. Bella... Je t'aime réellement, je ne sais pas combien de fois je pourrais te le dire pour que tu me crois enfin mais c'est toi que j'aime et non elle ! Oui, il y a eu des sentiments entre elle et moi au début mais quand j'ai su qu'elle couchait avec tous les autres joueurs, j'ai arrêté d'en ressentir et je n'ai fait que baiser avec ! Ce qui fait qu'il arrive un bébé maintenant !

_**Il a repris un peu de souffle avant de reprendre...**_

Edward : Pour ce qui est du bébé... j'adore les enfants, j'en veux mais avec TOI ! (en me prenant les mains) Sauf que ça l'air que je suis tombé sur une fille qui aime trop la famille pour que je renie ce bébé.. Je vais faire ce que tu souhaites mais il faut que tu saches que cela ne sera pas facile... elle est folle cette fille et j'ai peur que cela mettre notre couple en péril ! Elle va raconter et sortir toute sorte d'histoire sur moi ET sur toi afin de nous séparer ! Mon avocat travaille sur une demande de confidentialité pour elle. Mais hier, elle m'a dit, juste avant de partir, qu'elle ne te laissera jamais approché son enfant ! Par contre, j'ai rejoins mon avocat ce matin, et il m'a dit que cela serait facile d'avoir la garde.. comme tu voulais... et que cela allait me couter cher par contre.. mais bon, je me fou du prix à payer en autant que tu ne sois pas obligé de me laisser !  
Bella: Et si.. ah laisses faire.. bon je suis contente que tu me dises ça ! J'aimerai trouver un moyen afin d'être sûre que rien nous sépares !  
Edward : I love you miss Masen ! mais si on.. si on avait genre.. un bébé à nous.. peut-être que cela nous aiderait, non ?!  
Bella: Edward ...  
Edward : Non mais au moins réfléchis-y avant de dire non, svp !  
Bella: J'y avais déjà pensé ! mais on ne peut pas...  
Edward : Pourquoi.. voyons Bella.. tu t'es fait avorter car tu pensais que je ne voulais pas de bébé et là je te supplie presque pour en avoir avec toi et tu me dis qu'on ne peut pas ?!  
Bella: Justement, comme tu dis, je me suis fait avortée et ce n'était pas... la première fois.. alors mon MD à été clair la dessus.. je dois attendre au moins 3-4 mois avant de réessayer et peut-être même que ça ne fonctionnerai pas !  
Edward : Ah merde !!! (il me serra fort dans ses bras) J'aurai dû ne pas te dire ses choses là ! Je suis désolé ! Mais tu sais, on va aller voir un autre MD afin d'être sure ! Et ne dis pas un mot !  
Bella: ... Je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant Edward , si jamais je retombe enceinte, Oui je vais le garder mais je ne souhaite pas.. et ne me mets pas de pression ! hihi !  
Edward : D'accord mais on va quand même aller voir le medecin afin de savoir si tout est sous contrôle !  
Bella: Ai-je le choix ??  
Edward : NON !  
Bella: Est-ce que tu veux que l'on se pratique en attendant ?!  
Edward : Oh que si !!!!!!!!

_**Nous avons fait l'amour comme à chaque fois et comme à chaque fois, je trouvais ça encore meilleur !! Ah le sexe et les Hommes !!**_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Après cette soirée-là, je n'avais presque plus de crainte envers Edward . Oui, je voulais un enfant avec mais pas maintenant, pas avec mon travail ! J'avais fait la promesse à Edward que si je tomberai enceinte, nous le garderions peu importe le temps mais je ne voulais pas faire tout le nécessaire pour tomber enceinte. Son avocat, m'avait prévenu que cela serait une des meilleures solutions pour Edward et moi mais Edward lui avait dit de ne pas insister trop. Je crois que je venais de trouver l'homme de mes rêves... mais pour combien de temps ?!

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?!

La suite ce soir ou demain matin !

HabsWifes


	15. Chapter 14

Une autre suite ! J'espère que vous aimez encore car je trouve dommage de ne pas recevoir de reviews beaucoup !

Donc SVPPPPP laissez-moi un petit comm pour me motiver!

**_

* * *

_**

_**J'avais prévenu Carey de ne pas venir me chercher à l'aéroport, que je prendrais un taxi mais il a insisté pour venir me chercher. Il faisait les cents pas dans l'aéroport, il était drôle à voir !! C'est alors que je me suis senti tout drôle en le voyant, NON je ne pouvais pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui, cela ne devait être que de l'amitié. J'ai toujours été capable d'avoir le plein contrôle de mes sentiments.. sauf pour Edward.. alors mon drôle de sentiment, c'est vite retournée vers un sentiment purement amicale avec Carey.**_

Il a finit par voir que je le voyais depuis quelques minutes et il se dirigea vers moi.

_**  
**_Carey : Depuis combien de temps tu m'observe ???

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras et me donnant 2 baiser sur les joues**_

_**  
**_Bella: Assez longtemps pour voir que tu semblais nerveux de me voir ! hihihi  
Carey : Effectivement.. mais c'est que je ne suis pas seul...  
Bella: ?? déjà une nouvelle blonde ?! Carey, tu es arrivé il y a 4 jours !! hihihi  
Carey : Non, justement c'est pour ça que je suis nerveux.. écoute ne m'en veut pas mais on est de bons amis et oui je parle de toi des fois...  
Bella: Carey accouches qu'on baptise ! hihi  
Carey (me regardait étonné) : C'est quoi cette expression là ?  
Bella: Ca veut dire... dépêches dis-moi !  
Carey : OK.. mes parents veulent te voir ! Ils attendent dans un bistro de l'aéroport !  
Bella: Oh ok je vois !  
Carey : Tu n'es pas fâchée j'espère ?! J'ai essayé de convaincre ma mère d'attendre à l'hôtel mais elle voulait vraiment te voir !  
Bella: Mais non ça va.. je voulais aussi les rencontrer, je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas manquer leur fils goaler aux olympiques ! Et ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé de nos familles respectives.  
_**  
Nous nous sommes donc rendus au fameux bistro où ses parents et sa sœur nous attendaient.**_Carey : Maman, papa et la p'tite ! Je vous présente Bella, une très bonne amie ! Bella, je te présente ma famille !  
Bella: Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Carey me parle souvent de vous, il est chanceux de vous avoir comme parents !  
Lynda Price : Enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi madame !

_**Elle m'a pris dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers Carey ...**_

Lynda : Carey.. tu nous avais pas dit qu'en plus d'être gentille, elle est très belle !  
Jerry Price : Effectivement, tu nous en caches des choses ! Enchanté madame !

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras lui aussi.**_

_**  
**_Kayla Price : Simplement amis hein ?

_**Elle avait dit ça tout bas à Carey mais je l'avais entendu !**_

Kayla : Contente de te connaître enfin !  
Carey : Bon Bella, on doit partir car on a un entrainement à va aller prendre ta chambre et j'ai des passes pour toi pour tous les entrainements et les matchs, tu veux venir au moins ?!  
Bella: Certain ! Mais est-ce que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche à l'hôtel.. au pire j'irai te retrouver à l'aréna, avec ta famille, s'ils veulent bien de moi ?!  
Lynda : Tu ne pensais pas que nous te laisserions partir comme ça ! hahaha__Kayla : Ca ne marche pas votre truc de «On est simplement amis ! »  
Carey : Kayla.... Oui nous sommes de très bons amis et c'est bien comme ça ! Donc lâches-moi avec ça !  
Kayla : On se calme le grand... my god, tu commences déjà à stresser pour le premier match ! J'imagines pas ce que ça va être lors de la finale !

Le père de Carey conduisait et nous étions assis à l'arrière, Carey, kayla et moi. En chemin, je me suis mise à somnoler un peu et ma tête est venu se déposer sur l'épaule à Carey

_**Je me suis relevé quelque peu endormie et j'ai répondu à sa remarque...**_

_**  
**_Bella: Moi non plus !!! hihihi  
Jerry : Les enfants nous sommes arrivés !  
Carey : Ah les parents ! haha  
Bella: hihihi_**  
**_Carey : Comme je t'ai un peu forcé à laisser ton chum pendant 10 jours.. alors je t'ai déjà réservé et payé ta suite !  
Bella: Carey... je t'avais dit non, ok je ne viens pas de signer un contrat de 3 millions par année, comme toi mais j'ai une job très payante... et un chum qui gagne 3 millions par année, alors j'aurai pu faire ça moi-même !  
Carey : Tu pourrais te taire et me dire Merci miss indépendante ! hahah  
Bella: Ahhh ! ok merci alors ! (en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue)  
_**  
Carey est venu porter mes bagages dans ma chambre et est resté quelques minutes avec moi.**_Carey: Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là !  
Bella: Moi aussi ! Et si je peux te porter chance, ça va être encore mieux ! On doit rapporter l'Or ici !! Et battre les américains !!  
Carey : C'est sure que tu vas me porter chance ! Bon je vais y aller.. tu viens voir la pratique ? De toute façon, il y a pleins de gars qui veulent te voir ! Tu leur fais quoi coudonc, la première chose qu'ils disent à un de nous c'est : Miss Swan n'est pas avec vous ?!  
Bella: HAHAHAH !! Bon aller va Jesus Price !  
Carey : Bye ma belle (en donnant des becs)  
Bella: Bye mon beau grand brun !  
_**  
Je me rendit à l'aréna avec la famille Price vers 15h30. Arrivés là, j'ai constaté que j'avais oublié ma passe ! Et comme pour être chanceuse, c'était une fille à la porte et elle ne voulait pas me laisser passer sans passe. J'avais beau lui dire et redire que je connaissais les joueurs, elle riait presque de ma gueule. C'était aussi normal, il fallait qu'elle fasse son travail mais c'était plus son air qui me rendait folle !**_

_**J'ai insisté auprès des parents de Carey pour qu'ils y aillent quand même car ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seule. Je leur ai expliqué que peut-être j'aurai la chance de voir un joueur que je connaissais et que je pourrai y aller par la suite. Je suis allé me chercher un café au resto de l'aréna quand quelqu'un me tapa sur l'épaule.**_Bella: Euh.. Bonjour Monsieur Bettman !  
Bettman : Bonjour Madame Swan, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez oublié quelque chose ?  
Bella: Oui ma passe pour entrer ! Hihi

_**Je me sentais un peu niaiseuse en ce moment car il était impossible que sans passe je puisse passer! Et je me sentais encore plus petite dans mes culottes quand j'ai vu qu'il m'en tendait une autre !**_

_**  
**_Bettman : Tiens en voici une autre !  
Bella: Vous n'étiez pas obligé Monsieur Bettman, j'aurai attendu !  
Bettman : Svp appeler moi Gary !  
Bella: Et vous, svp arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important comme vous !  
Bettman : Bien au contraire et justement à ce propos, est-ce que nous pouvons discuter tout en regardant la pratique ?  
Bella: D'accord__Carey : Hey salut beauté!  
Bella: ..  
Carey : Allo Bellaaaaa!  
Bella: Hey salut.. désolé je ne t'avais pas du tout vu !  
Carey : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??  
Bella: rien pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
Carey : Bella.. tu as discuté avec le Big Boss, je vous ai vu ! et là tu sembles bouleversée, donc dis moi ce qui se passe...  
Bella: C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air mais bon.. je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Promets-moi de ne pas en parler à Edward ok?  
Carey : Oui, je te le promets mais dis-moi ce qui se passe !  
Bella: Tu dois sûrement te douter que mon travail est apprécié un peu ?!  
Carey : Oui effectivement !  
Bella: Lorsque j'ai postuler pour ce poste là, je leur avais dit que mon objectif était d'obtenir un poste de direction à leur siège social et bien il vient de me l'offrir !  
Carey : Wow c'est vraiment cool pour toi ! mais pas pour Edward car il est à Toronto leur siège social!  
Bella: Je sais.. c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas donné ma réponse !  
Carey : Oh..  
Bella: Quoi Oh ?  
Carey : Ca veut dire que tu penses accepter !  
Bella: Écoutes Carey, c'est vraiment quelque chose de très tentant pour moi ! Mais j'aime Edward et j'aime mon travail présentement !  
Carey : Ok mais il t'a dit que tu avais combien de temps pour y réfléchir ?  
Bella: C'est là qu'est la partie cool de l'annonce.. Il s'agit d'un poste de transition au début soit pour environ 6 mois et par la suite c'est le poste de directrice des ressources humaines! Mais je dois déménager à Toronto... j'adore Toronto mais seulement si mon chum y est ! J'ai jusqu'au 1 juillet pour y penser...  
Carey : Ok.. entk même si tu ne veux pas que je le dise à Edward , tu vas devoir le faire tôt ou tard et n'attends pas trop tard !  
Bella: Je sais, je sais ! Bon est-ce que l'on va souper ?  
Carey : Oui ! mais on va avoir de la compagnie.. la plupart des gars ont vu que tu étais là et ils veulent tous venir ! My god tu pognes en maudit !!! hahahaha  
Bella: arrêtes donc ! Ils peuvent avoir toutes les plus belles filles sur la terre, alors pourquoi ils parleraient de moi tant que ça !  
Carey : Parce que, pour les hommes, tu es la femme idéale !  
Bella: Mais voyons ! Bon aller !  
Carey : Quoi.. tu aimes pas savoir que tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel joueur de la nhl ?!  
Bella: Je l'ai mon joueur ! (en lui donnant une poussée pour qu'il se lève)  
_**  
Nous avons passé une très belle soirée avec les gars, j'en ai même oublié ma promotion ! J'ai rit toute la soirée, Carey ne me lâchait pas et je peux dire que cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir être avec un autre homme que le mien !**_

J'avais écouter la pratique à moitié car ce que mon big big boss venait de m'annoncer m'avait bouleversée au plus au point ! Il était maintenant partie et je restait encore assis à ma place dans l'aréna, je n'avais pas remarqué que Carey avait déjà fini de se changer et venait de s'assoir à côté de moi !

Du côté de Edward à Montréal - 00h00

Edward , Emmet, Jasper, Josh et Matt étaient sorti au bar l'Opera. Edward ne voulait pas trop boire, il avait un rendez-vous avec son avocat demain matin et avec Lana !

_**Lorsqu'il est arrivé au bar, il sentait qu'elle y serait et comme de fait, elle y était. Quand il l'a vu, cela lui a fait tout drôle, elle était vachement sexy même enceinte de 8 mois ! Elle s'est approché de lui...**_Lana : Allo mon beau.. alors tu me cours après !  
Edward : Je n'ai pas besoin de te courir après... tu es constamment après moi !  
Lana : Fais moi croire que ta pétasse te satisfait autant que je le faisais !  
Edward : Non tu as raison.. elle le fait mieux ! Et si je voudrais encore baiser avec toi, ça ferait longtemps que cela serait fait ! Bon excuses-moi mais si tu es là pour essayer de m'avoir dans ton lit, ça ne marchera pas. J'aime ma femme et c'est tout !  
Lana : OK calmes toi... on peut quand même se parler sans se disputer non ?!  
Edward : Peut-être... oui ...__Emmet: Hey mec.. à quoi tu joues ?!  
Edward : De quoi tu parles, on ne fait que discuter.. j'ai pas l'intention de la ramener!  
Emmet: Tu es mieux.. car ce n'est pas vrai que je te laisser perdre Bella!  
Edward : Je sais! Tu as raison.. je vais aller chez moi, je veux être en forme demain !  
Emmet: Tu deviens un homme mec ! HAHAH__Lana : Non pars pas maintenant.. un dernier drink ensemble ok ?  
Edward : ... humm ok un dernier après je pars !__

Il était avec elle depuis environ 1 heure quand elle décida d'aller au toilette, Emmet en profita pour venir le voir.

Edward allait quitter quand Lana est revenu des toilettes avec 2 verres.

Il a bu le verre.. il s'est alors senti vraiment mais vraiment drôle. Il est alors sorti du bar et a essayer de prendre un taxi mais en était incapable. Il a senti une présence le tenir par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il s'est rendu à l'auto avec la personne, s'est assis devant mais ne sentait plus du tout ses membres.. comme si il était paralysé mais il pouvait quand même comprendre ce qui se passait.. Quelqu'un avait mis du GHB dans son verre et cela ne pouvait être que Lana ! Il sentait quelque chose au niveau du bassin mais avait beaucoup de difficulté à voir ce qui se passait..Lana était entrain de le sucer dans sa voiture et une personne prenait des photos. Malgré qu'il était vraiment dans les vapes, il était bien dure. Elle savait, par contre que si elle le faisait venir elle ne pourrait pas avoir le reste. Donc, elle l'a sucé un peu et ensuite elle est monté sur lui afin d'avoir encore plus de plaisir. Elle s'était empalé vite sur lui. Malgré sa bedaine, elle semblait avoir beaucoup de place car elle bougeait ses hanches très bien! Elle a pris les mains de Edward et les a posé sur ses seins. Il gémissait un peu mais c'était parce qu'il savait que ce qui se passait présentement, n'était pas quelque chose faite d'un commun accord !Il disait des Non faible qui aurait même pu être interprété en gémissements!

_**Après cette petite scène, Lana a laissé Edward là les culottes baiser et est revenu au bar.. Au bar, son ami, qui avait pris les photos, les montraient à qui voulait savoir. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Jasper verrait les photos !**_Jasper : AH BEN TABARNAK !!!!!!!!!!!!! EMMET ! JOSH ! MATT!!  
Les gars : Quoi ??  
Jasper : Le gars qui est là vient de me montrer des photos de Edward entrain de baiser avec Lana dans son auto ! Il semblait crissement fucké par exemple!  
Mike : FUCK !!!!!!!!!! Il est où là????  
Josh : Bella va le tuer si elle voit ça !!  
Lana : Trop tard ! Les photos sont déjà envoyés sur le facebook de sa pétasse !  
Emmet: TOI LÀ ÉCOUTES MOI BIEN ! Tu as faite de la marde à toute l'équipe l'année passé, tu viendras pas en faire encore cette année ! Tu vas finir par regretter de t'en avoir pris à Nous !!!  
_**  
Il aurait tellement voulu la frapper mais Josh et Matt l'ont retenu un peu !**_Jasper : Il est où là ????  
Lana : En quelque part dehors dans un auto! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bu mais il avait l'air chaud un peu ! hahahaha__Emmet: Edward !!!!!  
Le policier : C'est votre ami ???Oh Monsieur Cullen.. votre ami n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment !  
Jasper : On sait.. quelqu'un a mit quelque chose dans son verre et là comme.. en quelque sorte.. violé !  
Le policier : On va appeler une ambulance.. elle devrait arriver rapidement!  
Emmet: Non pas d'ambulance.. il ne faut pas que cela sorte dans les journaux ! On va l'amener nous même !  
Le policier : Vous êtes sûrs ??  
Jasper : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Le policier : D'accord allez-y avant que d'autres gens voient ça !__

Les gars sont partis très rapidement accompagnés de quelques garde de l'Opera afin de retrouver Edward au plus vite.. cela fût très rapide car ils ont vu que plusieurs policiers étaient autour d'un auto et ça ne pouvait être que pour Edward !

Ils ont quitté vers la maison de Emmet et ont appelé le médecin de l'équipe ainsi que Kirk ! Le médecin est arrivé environ 15 min après eux. Ils ont alors laissé Edward mais tout semblait stable pour l'instant...

_**  
**_Jasper: Merde Bella!!!!!!  
Josh : Oh shit ! Son facebook !  
Emmet: Je crois que cela serait mieux si on l'appelait avant non ?! Au moins pour la prévenir de ce que l'autre a faite !  
Jasper : Oui peut-être à moins que ça ne soit trop tard !__

Dès les mots dit.. le cell de Edward sonna, c'était moi qui essaya de le rejoindre après avoir vu les photos !!

_**De mon côté à Vancouver - 00h00**_

À Vancouver, il était proche de minuit et je venais d'arriver à ma chambre. J'ai décidé d'aller voir si Edward ne m'avait pas écrit un petit mot ! Et oui, il m'avait envoyé un mini email qui disait seulement ; I LOVE U MISS MASEN AND I MISS U !!

Le message suivant me glaça le sang d'un coup ! Edward entrain de baiser avec Lana dans un auto !!! Les photos postées sur mon Wall étaient publiques donc combien de personne avait pu voir ça ????? Je les ai mises aussitôt privés mais je ne voulais pas les supprimer.. Je voyais que ces photos là n'étaient pas nets ! Je composa le no de Edward immédiatement afin d'avoir ses explications mais c'est Emmet qui m'a répondu !

_**  
**__Emmet: Bella!!!!!  
_Bella: Emmet... EDWARD EST OU ?_  
Emmet: Bella.. il faut que tu m'écoutes!  
_Bella: NON MIKE, JE VEUX PARLER A EDWARD NOW !_  
Emmet: Je.. je... je ne peux pas !  
_Bella: Emmet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
Emmet: Edward est pas en état de parler ni de bouger présentement.. il est avec le MD !  
_Bella: QUOI?????????_  
Emmet: écoutes.. tu as sûrement vu les photos.. mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle l'a droguée et le gars avec elle en a profité pour prendre des photos pendant qu'elle le baisait !__**  
**_Bella: Tu me niaises ! _  
Emmet: J'aimerai mais non ! Il est dans un sale état ! Le MD reste avec encore 1 heure et si il n'a pas rien fait, ils vont l'amener à l'hôpital !  
_Bella: JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
Emmet: Bella ça va aller... va dormir et je t'appelles dès qu'il y a du nouveau ok ?  
_Bella: OK... même si il est 4h du matin ici... tu m'appelles à n'importe quelle heure, c'est clair ?_  
Emmet : d'accord... bonne nuit !  
_Bella : Bonne nuit !__

Je n'avais pas du tout la tête pour dormir... je me posais plein de questions... Et si il avait voulu la suivre... Et pourquoi il était avec elle au bar....

_**Il venait de me tromper avec son Ex ?! Je devais attendre d'avoir ses explications mais pour l'instant, je décida de faire une chose.. appeler Carey afin qu'il vienne me rejoindre.. ce qu'il fît sans poser de question et ce, même si il n'avait pas le droit de partir du village olympique ! **_

**_

* * *

_**

Un comm pour la suite ?!

Elle devra être en ligne demain matin ou en soirée!

HabsWifes


	16. Chapter 15

_**Carey était arrivé à ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Emmet lui avait téléphoné afin de lui expliquer la situation donc dès qu'il m'a vu, il n'a pas eu besoin de savoir pourquoi je l'avais appelé et il me pris dans ses bras !**_

Carey : Ca va aller ma belle !  
Bella : Ah je crois que je vais la tuer la salope ! Elle veut vraiment ruiner la vie de Edward !  
Carey : Nous te l'avions dit comment elle était !  
Bella: Ah !!!! J'ai hâte d'y parler à lui aussi ! J'ai besoin d'explications pis en criss à part ça !  
Carey : Bella... Emmet m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé.. je ne crois pas que c'est de la faute à Edward !  
Bella: Peut-être pas mais peut tu me dire comment ça il s'est retrouvé au bar avec elle ?! Il sait comment elle est alors il n'avait pas à lui parler si il l'a voyait !! Je suis vraiment entrain de me demander si il ne ressent pas encore quelque chose envers elle !  
Carey : Bella ne sois pas idiote quand même ! Tu connais les joueurs de hockey.. quand on parle d'une fille on parle de elle comme si c'était une pièce de viande et c'était le cas avec Lana.. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour dire les choses qu'il a dit sur elle pendant qu'il était ensemble ! Par contre, avec toi, il parle de toi comme de la 8ième merveille du monde ! hihi  
Bella: Ah Ah très drôle ! Ce n'est pas normal que je doute constamment de son amour ! Peut-être qu'en fait je ne l'aime pas ?!  
Carey : Est-ce que tu as des papillons dans le ventre quand tu le vois arriver ?  
Bella: oui  
Carey : Est-ce que tu as toujours des frissons quand il passe près de toi et qu'il t'effleure seulement ?  
Bella: oui  
Carey : Est-ce que quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu es loin de lui, tu le vois ?  
Bella: oui  
Carey : Est-ce que tu veux qu'il te prenne constamment dans ses bras pour sentir son parfum et son corps ?  
Bella: oui  
Carey : Est-ce que tu sens sa présence à chaque fois que tu es loin de lui ?  
Bella: oui  
Carey : Ben malheureusement pour toi... c'est que tu l'aimes réellement Edward ! Et je peux te dire qu'il a répondu oui à toutes ces questions là!  
Bella: Wow Jesus Price qui me parle comme une amie le ferait ! Non en fait.. j'ai pas d'amie qui pourrait me dire ça.. elles me font toujours entendre ce que je veux entendre !  
Carey : Même si je suis un Playboy et que je baise avec tout ce qui bouge, comme tu dis, j'ai un cœur aussi et je peux aimer ! J'ai déjà aimé... Et tu le sais!

_**J'avais entendu sa dernière phrase mais je savais que je ne devais pas entrer dans cette conversation là.**_

Bella: Et bien j'ai hâte pour toi que tu sois en amour ! Je suis tannée de toujours me mêlée de nom quand je rencontre tes conquêtes ! ahahahahaha !  
Carey : ahaha Je crois que je l'ai trouvé mais elle ne m'aime pas alors je laisse faire ça !  
Bella: Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu lui a au moins dit que tu l'aimais ? Comment une fille peut résister à mon beau Pricy ?!  
Carey : Je sais pas à toi de me le dire.. bon est-ce que tu veux que je dorme ici avec toi pour voir si tout est ok avec Edward quand ils vont rappeler?  
Bella: Tu serais très gentil mais tu n'es pas supposé ne pas sortir du village?  
Carey : Oui mais quand tu as ton Ex coach comme coach ici.. c'est plus facile. Carbo m'a vu sortir et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il m'a dit d'être de retour pour 9h demain matin !  
Bella: D'accord !

_**Je me suis alors endormie dans les bras de Carey. Cela m'a pris du temps car je pensais à Edward et je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles mais la fatigue à eu le dessus sur moi !**_

_**~À Montréal....~**_

Médecin : Bon il dort présentement, cela va passer mais demain on va lui faire des tests comme ça si vous devez passer des tests Anti-dopage, il sera exempté du test mais cette drogue reste dans le sang quelques temps, donc on va devoir faire un rapport. Il ne se rappellera probablement pas de ce qui s'est passé et il pourrait avoir des séquelles plus au niveau psychologique mais vu votre santé physique, il va se remettre très vite.  
Emmet : Si sa blonde le laisse... je peux vous dire qu'il ne s'en remettra pas si vite que ça !  
Jasper : Je suis sûre que Bella va comprendre voyons !  
Emmet : Oui mais elle semblait vraiment fâchée !  
Josh : On verra.. bon on écoute un film en attendant qu'il se réveille ?  
Emmet : D'acc!

_**Les gars ont écouté 2 films et ils ont finalement tous tombés endormis dans le salon chez Emmet. Ils se sont fait réveillés par la voix de Edward vers 9h.**_

Edward : Hey les mecs... pourquoi vous êtes tous dans le salon ici... et pourquoi on est chez toi Emmet ??  
Emmet : Jasper appelle le MD tout de suite !!!!  
Edward : Euh.. il se passe quoi les gars ?? Ah shit j'ai mal à la tête et je me sens étourdie ! Et  
Emmet : Assis toi !!  
Jasper : Le MD s'en vient maintenant ! mais on va devoir aller au complexe pour que tu passes des tests!  
Edward : HEY DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ???????  
Josh : Il faut absolument prévenir Bella que tu es réveillé.. Emmet tu lui dis ou je le fais ?

_**Emmet avait prévenu Edward , de rester bien sage et de ne pas rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé les explications. Cela dura 15 min mais pour Edward c'était les pires 15 min... Il n'aurait pas fallu que Lana soit devant lui car il lui aurait sauté dessus pour la battre! Mais là, il se devait de donner des explications à Bella maintenant. Il appela donc sur son cell mais ce n'est pas la voix qu'il s'attendait d'entendre !**_

Edward : CAREY ?! Comment ça tu es là ? Où est Bella?  
_Carey : Elle dort encore... est-ce que tu vas bien toi ?  
_Edward : Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu as COUCHÉ AVEC MA BLONDE ?????  
_Carey : Edward calm down... non je n'ai pas couché avec.. mettons qu'après avoir reçu les photos de toi hier.. elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et c'est moi le plus proche ! Mais là je te la prête, Bye Eddy !  
_Edward : Bye !  
_Bella: EDWARD MASEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**~Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, à Vancouver.~**_

_**J'avais crié tellement fort que les gars avaient tous entendu ! Même Emmet s'était permis un : Oh shit... elle n'est pas contente !**_

_Edward : Chérie... je suis.. vraiment mais vraiment désolé !  
_Bella: Comment as tu pu te laisser avoir par cette fille là ? JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Edward : Tu ne pourras pas.. je vais déjà l'avoir fait !_

_**J'ai pris une grande respiration avant de reprendre notre conversation. Je savais qu'il n'était pas dans un bel état alors je ne voulais en rajouter avec mes crises de jalousie!**_

Bella: Est-ce que tu as passé tous les tests pour savoir si tu es ok ??  
_Edward : Le Médecin vient justement d'arriver pour ça.. mais sa devrait aller.  
_Bella: Bon je prends le premier vol pour Mtl !  
_Edward : Non reste là.. tu étais super contente d'y être alors reste..  
Bella: Edward Masen tu es seul depuis 1 journée seulement et regarde ce qu'il t'arrive ! Donc tu choisis... tu me laisses revenir ou bien tu viens me retrouver ici .. Tu m'appelles dès que tes exams sont faits pour me donner ta réponse ! Bye !  
Edward : Bella... je.. Bella?_

_**Trop tard, j'avais déjà raccroché ! Je m'en voulais de lui avoir donner un choix à faire mais je voulais être auprès de lui mais surtout.. pour ne pas qu'elle l'approche ! Oh mon Dieu comment on allait faire ... Entk une chose était sûre pour moi, j'allais refuser ma promotion à Toronto ! Comme il n'était que 6h30 ici.. Carey et moi sommes allés déjeuner avant qu'il ne parte pour le village. Leur première partie avait lieu ce soir. Effectivement, je ne voulais pas revenir à Mtl mais je voulais prendre soin de mon Edward !**_

Carey : Bon alors, est-ce que tu repars ?  
Bella: Je ne sais pas... je voudrais tellement rester mais j'aime Edward et je voudrais être avec lui présentement !  
Carey : Moi je crois qu'il va venir te rejoindre ici... il voulait venir de toute façon pour la finale si nous y étions..  
Bella: Ah ouin... tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! Ou bien, IL ne voulait pas que tu me le dises ?  
Carey : Humm.. c'est bon le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: Carey Price.... Hahahaha!  
Carey : ahahahahaha

_**J'étais retourné à l'hôtel après notre déjeuner et Madame Price m'attendait à ma chambre.**_

Lynda : Bonjour Bella, est-ce que tu veux venir faire les boutiques avec moi et Kayla, cela pourrait peut-être te changer les idées ?  
Bella: Carey !!!!!  
Lynda : Tu sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et il s'inquiète pour toi avec ce qui s'est passé à Edward hier. Donc.. j'aimerai beaucoup que tu passes du temps avec nous et non seule, d'accord ?  
Bella: Comment pourrais-je refuser quelque chose à la maman de Carey ! hihi  
Lynda : Est-ce que tu as essayer de le rejoindre à nouveau ?  
Bella: Oui mais il ne répond pas mais il devait passer des exams donc c'est normal.  
Lynda : Je connais bien mon petit Edward et je suis convaincu qu'il a une bonne raison !  
Bella: Je l'espère !

_**Nous sommes allés faire du shopping une bonne partie de la journée et j'essayais, sans succès de rejoindre Edward . Même les autres gars ne répondaient pas au téléphone ! Je commençais vraiment à m'en faire. Il était 15h lorsque je suis revenu à ma chambre, 18h à Montréal. J'ai donc décidé de partir, je faisais mes bagages quand on cogna la porte.**_

Lynda : Nous partons pour l'aréna, on veut écouter la game de la Russie à 17h00. Tu es prête ?

_**Elle s'aperçut que je préparais mes bagages.**_

Lynda : Oh, tu n'as pas été capable de rejoindre Edward ?  
Bella: Non et je m'inquiète encore plus car personne des gars ne répondent !  
Lynda : Bon.. je ne suis vraiment bien placé pour t'insister à rester mais à l'heure qu'il est, est-ce que tu ne voudras pas venir au moins au match de ce soir et j'irai te porter à l'aéroport demain matin sans faute ?  
Bella: .... D'accord, je dois bien cela à mon Pricy !hihihi  
Lynda : Je suis convaincu que tu auras des nouvelles de Edward d'ici ce soir !  
Bella: Je l'espère... pour lui !

_**Nous sommes arrivés à l'aréna pour le match de la Russie. J'avais des places de réserver avec eux mais j'ai décidé d'aller voir la game de la loge de la NHL afin de parler un peu avec mon patron qui venait d'arriver à Vancouver avec David.**_

David : Oh.. tu n'as pas l'air d'aller fort fort ma belle ?  
Bella: Effectivement mais je n'ai pas le goût d'en parler... tu es arrivé quand ?  
David : On est sortie de l'avion à 16h! Et nous sommes venus ici directement.  
Bella: Moi je retourne demain matin à Mtl !  
David : Comment ça ???  
Bella: Ah grosse histoire avec Edward !  
David : Ouin.. j'en ai entendu parler.. pas nice !  
Bella: Comment ça tu sais ???  
David : Je lui ai parlé ce midi avant de partir  
Bella: TOI, tu lui parles ! Et moi il ne veut pas me répondre ni me rappeler ! AH !!!!!!!!!!

_**Je sentais mon cœur craqué. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, je voulais qu'il me rassure qu'il allait bien mais inconsciemment, j'aimerai qu'il me dise qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle avant qu'elle fasse cela !**_

David : Il a peut-être une bonne raison ! Tu devrais réessayer de l'appeler, peut-être qu'il va répondre !  
Bella: Non.. Présentement, je n'ai pas le goût de lui parlé !

_**~Du côté de Edward après notre appel du matin, à Montréal. 9h30 am.~**_

Médecin : Bon Edward , on doit te passer des tests mais je crois que tout est ok.  
Edward : J'espère car je m'en vais à Vancouver tantôt !  
Emmet : QUOI ?  
Edward : Écoutes, j'ai besoin de voir ma blonde.. elle est fâchée après moi et la moindre des choses que je puisses faire c'est bien de ne pas lui gâcher son voyage et de la faire revenir ici.. donc, c'est moi qui va aller la trouver !  
Jasper : Cool, j'avais justement le goût d'aller à Vancouver pour les Jeux !  
Edward : ??? Hein ???  
Jasper : Ben quoi... tu ne penserai pas qu'on va te laisser y aller seul.. Déjà que tu as l'air d'un drogué présentement.. on va te suivre partout pour être sûre que tout est ok ! Bon alors, Edward va faire tes tests et nous on booke le vol.  
Emmet : Je suis partant moi !  
Josh : Moi aussi !  
Edward : Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?!  
Les gars : NON !

_**Ils ont pris le vol de 14h30, heure de Montréal, avec David et son père. C'est à ce moment que David avait parlé avec Edward . Ce dernier lui avait dit de ne rien me dire s'il me voyait avant lui. Edward avait communiqué avec la mère de Carey afin de s'assurer que je serais au Match de la Russie. Elle leur avait même trouvé des sièges derrière eux mais elle ne pensait pas que j'irai dans la loge de la NHL. Au moins, elle j'y serait !  
**_

_**~À Vancouver, à la place du Hockey pour le match de la Russie un peu avant 17h.~**_

Edward : Bonjour Madame Price !  
Lynda : Allo mon grand ! Alors ça va mieux toi ? Tu sais que Bella s'est inquiétée beaucoup aujourd'hui !  
Edward : J'imagine mais je voulais lui faire la surprise... Elle est où ?  
Lynda : Elle a voulu prendre le match de la loge de la ligue. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait nous voir durant les entractes. Tu veux aller la voir ou tu aimes mieux attendre ?  
Kayla : Je crois que tu devrais attendre... je viens de la voir et elle semblait un peu fâchée après toi car tu ne lui a pas donné de réponses !  
Emmet : La game commence, écoutes la première période et va la voir après  
Jasper : Comme je la connais... si elle vient ici et qu'elle sait que tu es arrivé depuis le début de la game... tu vas passer un autre mauvais quart d'heure !  
Edward : Je sais ! Bon je vais y aller... c'est où au juste ?  
Emmet : Juste là... regarde on peut même la voir, elle discute avec David...Dépêches avant qu'il ne lui dises que tu es là !

_**Edward partit pour la loge. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, je parlais avec mon supérieur immédiat à propos de ma promotion et il écoutait la conversation...**_

Luc (mon patron ) : Alors.. tu as pris une décision ?  
Bella: Malheureusement oui !  
Luc : Tu sais que c'est un très beau défi pour toi ! En plus c'est ce que tu voulais lorsque je t'ai engagé non ?  
Bella: Oui mais les choses peuvent changer et c'est ce qui se passe ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que mes amours prennent le dessus sur mon travail..  
Luc : Toronto ce n'est pas si loin de Mtl... c'est tout de même 1 h en avion !  
Bella: Oui mais 1h de trop ! J'aime Edward de tout cœur même si il agît en con des fois sauf que je peux pas être loin de lui.. il me manque tellement présentement !  
Edward : Moi aussi tu me manquais mon amour !  
Bella: Edward !!!!!!__

_**Je me suis dirigée vers lui et je l'ai giflée !**_

Edward : Je crois que je l'ai mérité un peu !  
Bella: Oui ! Tu aurais pu au moins me donner des nouvelles !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : Je voulais te voir et pas m'expliquer au téléphone ! Je m'excuse !  
Bella: Où sont les gars afin que je leur pète une coche pour avoir embarqué dans tes manigances !  
Edward : Nous sommes tous assis avec la famille de Carey..  
Bella : Ils sont vraiment ici ?! Je disais ça en joke moi là !  
Edward : Penses-tu sérieusement qu'ils m'auraient laissé partir seul après avoir failli rentrer à l'hôpital ?!  
Bella: Je te crois, tu as l'air d'un mec qui a viré une brosse pendant 5 jours sans dormir ! Qu'es-ce que le MD t'a dit ? Est-ce que tu dois avoir un suivi ?  
Edward : Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas... je vais être de nouveau top shape d'ici quelques heures !  
Bella: OK !Bon est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ?  
Edward : J'aimerai qu'on se parle avant... de ta promotion !  
Bella: Oups...

* * *

_**Une review ?!**_

_**La suite peut-être ce soir ou demain matin étant donné toutes mes alertes envoyés ! Dsl encore !**_

_**HabsWifes**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Encore désolé pour hier avec tous ses alertes ! **_

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_Une petite review pour me motiver?!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je lui expliquai ce que monsieur Bettman m'avait offert pendant que nous regardions le match de la Russie.**_

Edward: Tu veux vraiment refuser ??  
Bella : Edward...Je t'aime donc ma réponse est assez facile !  
Edward: Oui mais Bella ...tu adorais ça !  
Bella : Est-ce que tu aimes ?  
Edward: ? C'est quoi cette question ! Tu le sais très bien à quel point je t'aime !  
Bella : Justement.. alors tu ne m'obligeras pas à te quitter ! J'aime quand même ce que je fais présentement donc je suis comblée !  
Edward: C'est sure que je ne veux pas que tu me laisses mais j'aime mieux te voir heureuse à 1h de la maison que de te voir malheureuse à la maison !  
Bella : Edward..  
Edward: Non Bella , laisses-moi terminer.. J'ai tout fait pour t'avoir et je vais tout faire pour ne pas te perdre..  
Bella : Justement..  
Edward: J'ai pas fini !  
Bella : Ok ! Ok !  
Edward: Si tu m'aimes, tu vas attendre avant de donner une réponse définitive.. de toute façon c'est seulement le 1 aout le travail et tu as jusqu'au 1 juillet pour répondre ?  
Bella : Oui..  
Edward: Donc tu donneras ta réponse le 30 juin ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Tu m'as faite demandé la garde partagée du petit alors je t'oblige à faire ça.. c'est tout j'ai fini là !  
Bella : Je n'ai pas le choix vraiment... mais faut que tu saches que je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi ! On va prendre ça au jour le jour ! Ah et préviens ton avocat de ce que la petite garce t'a fait ça hier... Je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça !  
Edward: Bella .. je ne t'ai pas tout dit...  
Bella : Edward Masen!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward: Minute bébé ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Mais je lui ai quand même parler pendant 1 heure !  
Bella : Edward! Té con quand tu veux ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut que tu t'éloignes de elle !  
Edward: Je sais mais elle disait qu'elle s'excusait et bla bla bla... elle me disait que si elle et moi pouvait se parler des fois de façon civilisée, elle ne t'empêcherai pas de voir le petit.. donc j'ai parlé un peu avec elle !  
Bella : Ahhh ! Elle va toujours avoir ce qu'elle veut avec toi ! C'est à savoir si tu ne l'aimes pas encore !  
Edward: Isabella Swan !!!!!!!!!!!

_**Il m'a gentillement pris le coude afin que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.**_

Bella : Quoi ??  
Edward: Je commence réellement à ne pas trouver ça drôle que tu puisses douter de mes sentiments envers toi et penser que je peux aimer encore cette fille là ! Je peux tolérer bien des choses mais que tu doutes de moi.... CA NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merde il va falloir que je fasse quoi pour que t'arrêtes de penser ça ???? Dis le moi svp !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella : Je m'excuse mais ces temps-ci je suis toujours à fleur de peau... je n'ai aucune confiance en personne même pas à mon travail !  
Edward: Bien y va falloir parce que je suis tanné ! Et moi.. tu penses que je ne doute pas de toi un peu, quand un de mes meilleurs amis réponds au cell de ma blonde à 6h30 du mat ?! Je doute peut-être mais tu me dis que non alors j'ai confiance en toi ! Arrêtes de toujours trouver quelque chose à me reprocher ! Fuck Bella .. je veux même avoir un bébé avec toi !  
Bella : Ca va, j'ai compris le message ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je peux douter..... je sais au moins que je t'aime plus que tout !  
Edward: Enfin une chose intéressante Je t'aime aussi !

_**La semaine se passa très bien, le Canada s'était retrouvé en finale contre les Etats-Unis et avait gagné ! Edward et Emmet étaient moins contents que nous mais on avait bien rit et fêter après le match ! Nous sommes arrivés à Mtl le lundi 1 mars. J'avais un mauvais présentiment pour les jours à venir mais je ne voulais pas déranger Edward avec cela surtout qu'il partait pour presque 2 semaine. Pour ma part, je resterai à Montréal pour la semaine mais en déplacement pour la semaine suivante.**_

Bella : Enfin à la maison pour au moins... 5 jours ! hihihihi  
Edward: Parle pour toi mon bébé... nous on part pour 10 jours !  
Bella : Ah parles moi en pas ! Edward on a un message, prends-le svp!

_**Edward prit le message... il ne me dit pas de quoi il s'agissait mais s'approchait amoureusement vers moi !**_

Bella : C'était quoi le msg ?  
Edward: Tu sais que tu es belle, intelligente et que je t'aime ...

_**Il m'a pris part par la taille et m'a collé à lui tendrement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres doucement et avec beaucoup de tendresse.**_

Bella : Edward Masen.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

_**Edward m'embrassa de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je le repousse pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il y avait quelque chose à me dire.. mais quoi ?!**_

Bella : Edward... je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça mais dis moi ce qu'il y a svp ?  
Edward: Le msg était pour toi... c'était notre medecin... Tout est ok, on peut avoir des enfants quand nous voulons !  
Bella : SÉRIEUX ????

_**je l'embrassa encore plus et comme pour ne pas faire changement, nous nous sommes rendus dans la chambre tout en continuant de s'embrasser passionnément. Lorsque vint le temps pour lui de mettre un condom.. je le pris et le jeta à l'autre bout de la place !**_

Edward: mais Bella.. tu ..ne voulais pas.. maintenant ??  
Bella : Je t'aime et .. si tu veux toujours... j'aimerai .. qu'on aille un bébé à nous ?  
Edward: Je t'aime miss Masen !  
Bella : Je t'aime aussi M. Masen !

_**Et ce fût à partir de ce moment là que je me donna complètement à ce beau monsieur Masen ! **_

_**Pendant qu'il m'embrassait avec vivacité, j'avais commençé à déboutonner ses jeans... il était déjà très excité ... J'ai pris sa queue entre mes mains et j'ai commencé de doux va et viens tout en malaxant ses testicules. Il adorait cette petite attention mais il aimait encore mieux quand je l'avais en bouche. Ma main libre se promenait sur ses pectoraux bien musclés. J'ai déposé un doux baiser sur son gland avant de souffler dessus.**_

Edward : Putain Bella !!!!!!!

_**Mon souffle avait une petite fraîcheur grâce à la gomme à la menthe que j'avais pris juste avant. Je l'ai finalement en bouche. Après 2-3 succion avec ma bouche, je savais qu'il allait venir bientôt mais il m'a pris par les cheveux afin de me donner le rythme qu'il voulait.**_

Edward : Oh God ! hummm...... ohhhh..... continues........Bellaaa..... Hummmm....

_**Je continuais de plus bel mes vas et vient à son grand plaisir....**_

Edward : oh ouiiiiiiiiii....... Bella.... je vais venir.... hummm...

_**J'ai continué quelques coups et il est finalement venu....**_

Edward : BELLAAAAAAAA!

Bella : Tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis mon amour !

_**Il reprenait son souffle.**_

Edward : Toi aussi mon amour.... Je ne suis pas un superhéros ni un vampire mais donne moi 2 minutes et c'est toi qui va jouir comme jamais !

_**Effectivement, nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit. Autant cela a pu être sauvage que cela a pu être tendre et rempli d'amour.**_

_**Edward a quitté comme prévu pour 2 semaines, le mardi soir et moi je restais à la maison quelques jours de plus. **_

_**Je pourrais voir Edward le dimanche suivant car mon prochain mandat était sur l'équipe contre qui il allait jouer. **_

_**Ces quelques ont été pénible moi ! **_

_**Jeudi, j'étais entrain d'écouter le match contre Colorado tranquille avec ma cousine quand quelqu'un cogna à ma porte...**_

Alice: Je vais répondre  
Dame : Bonjour est-ce ici qu'habite monsieur et madame Masen ?  
Alice: Oui... Bella, c'est pour toi

Bella(Au loin ) : J'arrive dans 2 minutes... après la période..

Alice: EUH Bella, je crois que tu devrais venir MAINTENANT !  
Bella: Ok j'arrive....... Oui Bonjour je suis Bella! Oh il est tellement beau ce bébé.. il n'est pas vieux vieux !  
Dame : Bonjour madame, vous êtes bien la femme de Edward?  
Bella: Nous ne sommes pas mariés mais nous sommes fiancés..  
Alice: DEPUIS QUAND ?????

_**Elle avait beaucoup de bonheur dans sa voix !**_

Bella: Ah j'avais oublié... Depuis hier avant qu'il parte !!!!!!!!!! hihi Désolé !  
Dame : Uhh hum..  
Bella: Oui désolé .. mais qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
Dame : Rien pour moi mais pour ce petit oui !  
Bella: ????  
Dame : Je suis la tante de Lana, l'ex copine de Edward... et ... euh... voici son bébé !

**_Je failli m'évanouir, Alice me rattrapa et me fît m'asseoir ! QUOI ?! ca ne devait qu'être dans 1 mois... et pourquoi ce n'était pas Lana qui était là ?! Dom comprit que je ne pouvais pas parler.. elle prit donc la parole auprès de la tante de Lana_**.

Alice: Désolé mais je crois que nous ne comprenons pas !  
Tante : Lana a eu un accident d'auto et ils ont dû l'accoucher sinon le bébé serait mort..  
Alice: Mais pour ce qui est de Lana ?  
Tante : Présentement, elle est toujours à l'hôpital mais elle est branché, les médecins ne croient pas qu'elle va s'en sortir, cela est arrivé le soir d'une sortie, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine... ses parents n'ont pas eu la force de venir porter le bébé... mais.... mettons qu'ils ne sont pas trop en accord avec le fait que Edward se retrouve avec une autre femme.... Quoi que pour le reste de la famille, nous savons tous qu'elle aurait ruiné la vie d'Edward. C'est ma nièce mais ma belle-soeur l'a élevé autrement qu'avec des valeurs familiales saines.  
Bella: Je suis.. désolé pour elle ! Et pour vous!  
Tante : Moi je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle vous a fait subir ! Nous sommes au courant et je n'ai jamais approuvé ce qu'elle faisait ! Je suis encore plus désolé que ce soit Edward qui paye pour ses problèmes! C'est un homme très bien!  
Bella: Je sais..... mais... encore... Je suis désolé pour vous alors !  
Tante : Je vous laisse, les choses que nous avions à la maison pour lui, je suis certaine que vous saurez en prendre soin mieux que Lana ne l'aurait fait !  
Bella: Ne vous inquiétez pas.. c'est quoi si c'était le mien ! Merci !  
Tante : Aurevoir !

_**Et la tante de Lana nous laissèrent avec le nouveau bébé naissant ! Il était tellement beau, il ressemblait beaucoup à Edward! J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire jusqu'à ce que j'entende :**_

_Annonceur : ET LE BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ! Edward Masen !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Alice: AHAHAH C'est peut-être un signe !  
Bella: Oui peut-être ! hihihi  
Alice: Comment tu vas lui apprendre ??  
Bella: Je vais aller le trouver avec le bébé... Il doit le voir.. mais ...  
Alice: Quoi ???  
Bella: Comment je vais faire...je devais partir pour 2 semaines et Edward est parti pour presque 2 semaines ?!  
Alice: Tu ne peux pas prendre de vacances ?! Un genre de congé de maternité mais pour adoption ?!  
Bella: Oui je pourrais mais j'avais prévu de le prendre seulement dans 2 mois lorsque les séries commenceraient !  
Alice: Je crois que tu vas devoir changer tes plans !  
Bella: Et toi.. tu ... tu peux prendre 1 semaine ???  
Alice: ???

_**Elle me regardait avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il était évident pour moi que je ne pouvais pas aller voir Edward sans elle! Je ne savais même pas comment il réagirait**_.

Bella: J'ai besoin que quelqu'un vienne avec moi au moins pour voir Edward et aussi pour que je puisse faire au moins le mandat des Devils et ensuite je reviendrai à la maison.. Et ça te donnerai une occasion de revoir Jasper ;)  
Alice: Ahahahah.. c'est vrai que je ne l'ai vu depuis qu'ils sont partis pour vancouver te retrouver !

_**Edward m'avait appelé rendu à l'hôtel mais c'était Alice qui avait répondu car j'étais entrain de faire boire le petit. Elle lui avait dit que j'étais sous la douche et qu'elle avait un dégat d'eau donc elle dormait à la maison ce soir. Elle lui a aussi dit que j'allais le rappeller demain sans faute !**_

_**Nous avons pris le premier vol pour Washington car ils jouaient le samedi contre eux et ensuite c'était contre les Devils, le lundi.**_

Alice: Puis as tu parler à Luc?  
Bella: Oui ... il était très content pour nous mais en même temps, il perd 2 autres contrats !  
Alice: Tu ne peux pas les faire de la maison ?!  
Bella: Certains contrats, oui je peux mais là ça tombe sur ceux que je dois faire les analyses moi-même, ce sont des contrats de plusieurs journées, un peu comme ceux de l'ouest.  
Alice: Prends toi une nanny !  
Bella: hihihi.. j'ai appelé l'avocat de Edward ce matin, il va l'appeler demain et régler ce que l'on doit régler pour l'adoption..  
Alice: Tu vas être maman !  
Bella: Une belle-maman !  
Alice: Tu devrais penser à lui faire un petit frère assez rapidement!  
Bella: C'est déjà pensé !  
Alice: Ouin ouin... tu m'en caches des choses la couz ! Fiancée et maintenant future maman !  
Bella: Je ne suis pas enceinte mais on essaie ! Le Md m'a laissé un msg que tout était ok et que l'on pouvait créer des Masen Jr ! hihihihi

_**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, nous avons demandé si les gars étaient tous là. J'avais le don de pogner des femmes airs bêtes ! La réceptionniste n'a jamais voulu nous le dire, jusqu'à ce que je me retourne face à Carey !**_

Carey : Bella! Tu fais quoi ici ? Et pourquoi tu as un bébé ??  
Bella: Allo !  
Alice: Allo Pricy !  
Carey : Allo Ali... Bella comment ça tu es avec un bébé ???  
Bella: ....  
Carey : NON ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas chris jr ????  
Bella: Carey, Edward est où? je crois que je dois le voir assez rapidement et la p'tite dame derrière le comptoir ne semble pas vouloir coopérer!  
Carey : Nous sommes tous au resto de l'hôtel.. je venais juste appeler, viens suis-moi !

_**Dès que nous sommes rentrés dans le resto, j'ai vu Edward, il était pas très loin de la porte... Il resta surpris de me voir et se leva instantanné pour me voir mais quand il appercu le bébé il est devenu tout blanc !**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_La suite demain !_**

**_HabsWifes!_**


	18. Chapter 17

Edward: Bella!!! tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ???? (en regardant le petit)  
Bella: Je crois que nous devrions monter à ma chambre si cela ne dérange pas !  
Alice: Bon je vais vous laisser discuter... je vais rester avec Jasper

**_Elle est resté avec les autres et Jasper tandis que nous, nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma chambre._**

Bella: Ok bye !  
Edward: Tu veux que je l'apportes, tu as l'air crevée !  
Bella: Oui merci... je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup la nuit dernière !  
Edward: Je ne sais pas si je suis fou mais est-ce que c'est qui je pense ?

**_Je lui fit un signe OUI avec ma tête sans dire un mot. Nous n'avons pas parlé jusqu'à ma chambre._**

Bella: Edward.. Lana a eu un accident la nuit où elle t'a drogué et ils ont dû l'accoucher sinon elle il serait mort_**..**_

**_Edward me regarda les yeux grands ouverts, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche et je le savais alors je continuais._**

Bella: Elle est dans un état critique, ils ne pensent pas qu'elle s'en sortira. C'est sa tante qui est venu me porter le petit hier... J'ai contacté ton avocat ce matin et il était au courant mais il se devait d'attendre que nous ayions le petit. Il m'a dit qu'elle s'était réveillé et avait dit à sa tante de venir nous le porter, qu'elle savait que l'on en prendrait bien soin et ensuite elle est retombée dans une sorte de coma... Ses parents sont contre mais le reste de sa famille non.... je n'ai pas trop demandé de détail car j'étais vraiment bouleversée...

**_J'essayais de retenir mes larmes tellement fort.. je savais que si je pleurais, Edward aussi. Tout d'un coup le petit s'est mis à pleurer, Edward le regarda sans rien faire, je l'ai donc pris et il a arrêté de pleurer... Edward n'en revenait pas.. j'allais faire une excellente maman !_**

Edward: Il...il..  
Bella: Ca va Edward.. tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit ! C'est tout un choc pour toi, ce qui arrive à Lana!  
Edward: ... je ne parle pas de Lana... mais de toi avec le bébé ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait tripper de te voir avec un bébé dans les bras.. surtout que tu sembles très bien t'y prendre !  
Bella: J'ai ça dans le sang ! mais là Edward.. nous n'étions pas prêt, je n'ai rien pour lui et en plus je travail !  
Edward: Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas manquer de matchs et tu le sais !  
Bella: Voyons Edward.. je te demande pas d'en manquer ! faut juste vraiment trouver une nanny et chacun de nos appart.. a seulement 1 chambre !!!!!!!  
Edward: Oh ! J'avais pas pensé à ça.. je pensais que tu y penserai !  
Bella: Edward Masen !!! J'ai beau être une belle femme intelligente mais tu es un beau mec un peu intelligent ! Tu pouvais y penser ! hihih  
Edward: UN PEU intelligent ?! Viens ici que je montre comment je peux être intelligent !!!!!!!

**_Il commença à m'embrasser tendrement lorsque le bébé se remit à pleurer !_**

Edward: Ne me dis pas que nous pourrons pu faire l'amour !!!! AHHHHHHHH!  
Bella: Edward! Est-ce que vous avez un entrainement ou c'est déjà fait ??  
Edward: Déjà fait ! Pourquoi?  
Bella: Écoute Edward.. on doit aller lui acheter au moins du linge, des couches et des trucs pour bébé ! On a même pas de pousette ! Mais sa on peut attendre pour l'acheter a Mtl car on est en avion !  
Edward: Ok alors on va magasiner ?! Tu sais à quel point je suis mauvais pour faire du shopping !  
Bella: Je sais mais tu vas apprendre avec un enfant et peut-être un autre en cours de route !  
Edward: BELLA???????? TU ES ENCEINTE ????  
Bella: R-E-L-A--X-E ! À ce que je saches non je ne le suis pas mais ça va arriver un moment donné si on ne se protège plus !  
Edward: Ahh.. tu viens de gâcher ma journée ! haha!  
Bella: Fais toi en pas, je vais me rattraper ! Bon on va voir si les autres viennent avec nous?!

**_J'ai appellé Alice et ils étaient tous au bar de l'hôtel en attendant de nos nouvelles ! Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile d'élever un enfant qui n'est pas le sien mais je me devais de le faire pour Edward._**

Emmet: Bon il était temps... Dom a bien été gentille de nous expliquer la situation mais je voulais voir mon petit neveu ! Je peux le prendre ?? STTTPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella: My God.. tu vas faire un mononcle poule !!! hahahah  
Jasper: Ce petit-là va avoir 20 mononcles poules comme tu dis !!!

**_Jasper est venu me prendre dans ses bras et m'a dit tout bas.._**

Jasper: Dommage que ce ne soit pas le tien, tu le mérites plus que cette folle là !  
Edward: Tu as raison Jasper!

**_J'avais retenu mes larmes jusque ici mais là c'était un peu trop dure ! Edward laissa le petit aux gars et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter._**

Edward: Chérie, il a raison mais dis toi que je trouve ça encore plus dure de savoir que cette enfant n'est pas à nous 2 ensemble et je sais que tu fais énormément d'effort pour que cela ne paraisse pas que ça te fait mal.  
Bella: Tu mérites que je prenne soin de lui et de toi chéri ! Et je ne m'en plaindrai jamais de ça car je sais que nous allons avoir notre enfant à nous !  
Edward: Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime encore plus en ce moment ! Tu sais qu'on pourrait demander à Alice et Jasper de garder le petit quelques heures et essayer de lui faire une petite soeur ?!  
Bella: Depuis quand tu veux une fille ???? Mais je suis d'accord si ils veulent mais on va le faire boire avant pour ne pas que Jasper capote ! hihihihi  
Edward: Hahahaha tu as raison !

Edward: Ah ! et pour répondre à ta question... Je veux une fille pour qu'elle soit aussi belle et intelligente que sa mère !

Bella: Love You babe !  
Edward: Love You too !

**_Nous avons été faire du shopping avec une bonne partie de l'équipe.. Des vrais fous, Emmet a pratiquement dévalisé un magasin de sport, carey lui, un magasin de musique, Jasper un magasin de linge et même Laraque a acheté foul jouets ! Une chance que l'équipe voyage en avion privé sinon ça nous aurait coûté une fortune en surplus de bagages !!! Nous sommes revenus vers les 20h à l'hôtel, Alice et Jasper avait accepté avec plaisir et ils voulaient même le garder pour dormir. Mère poule je suis, je n'ai pas voulu, au grand désespoir de Edward, qui commence déjà à regretter de vouloir une fille qui me ressemblera ! hahahaha!_**

**_Je suis resté à Washington avec les gars et je suis repartie avec eux pour le New Jersey afin de faire mon mandat. Je devais revenir à Mtl le vendredi mais l'avocat de Edward nous a téléphoné pour nous dire que Lana s'était réveillé et qu'elle voulait nous voir ! Edward et moi sommes donc retournés à Mtl le mercredi, ce qui veut dire qu'il allait devoir manquer un match !_**

Bella: Edward, c'est peut-être mieux si tu vas la voir seul !  
avocat : Non, elle a bel et bien spécifié qu'elle voulait vous voir tous les 2 !  
Edward: Elle a quelque chose en arrière-pensé j'en suis sûre !  
Bella: Ouin.. peut-être que son accident l'a fait réfléchir.. entk je vais y aller aussi si elle veut absolument ça !

**_Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai paniqué ! Sois parce que j'allais lui sauté dessus pour avoir fait ça à Edward l'autre jour sois pour ce qu'elle me faisait subir !_**

Lana : Bonjour vous 2 !  
Edward: Lana....  
Bella: ...  
Lana : Bonjour Bella.. tu es vraiment plus belle de ce que je me rappelle!

**_Je regarda Edward avec une face de « Elle est encore mèlée ou quoi ?!» _**

Lana : Contente de voir que vous êtes revenus ensemble!  
Edward: Nous avons toujours été ensemble ! On a fait semblant afin que tu arrêtes de me faire de la misère mais faut croire que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être car tu m'as drogué !  
Bella: Edward... stp..  
Edward: QUOI ?? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sur un lit d'hôpital et que madame est contente pour nous que je vais rien dire ! Fuck !!!!

**_Edward sortit de la chambre, je le suivait de derrière quand Lana m'interpella.._**

Lana : Bella.. (elle pleurait) Dis-lui que je suis vraiment désolé... C'est le seul gars qui a repoussé mes avances et cela m'a tuée en moi... Oui j'ai fait exprès pour tomber enceinte de lui quand j'ai su qu'il ne voulait plus de moi... Oui je l'ai droguée pour que tu le laisses... Je suis désolé pour tout ça ! Tout ça... c'est à cause de la pression que me met ma mère !  
Bella: Je n'ai jamais rien reproché aux ex de mes ex mais toi... tu as voulu complètement détruire sa carrière et de fait la mienne ! Comment une personne peut faire medecine et n'est pas assez intelligent pour voir qu'il a d'autres personnes qui peut souffrir quand l'homme qu'on aime souffre ! Je l'aime Edward... Je vais toujours l'aimer pour ce qu'il est comme personne et non comme personnalité publique ! Est-ce que tu savais que juste avant que tu lui dises que c'était lui le père, il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant maintenant et que ces paroles-là ont tuer le bébé que j'attendais de Edward! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS À QUEL POINT ÇA FAIT MAL ?! Je ne te dirai pas tout ce que je pense de toi présentement par respect pour toi qui est sur un lit d'hôpital mais saches que je ne te laisserai jamais empêcher Edward de voir son petit garçon !

**_Je sortit de la chambre afin d'aller retrouver Edward mais il était devant moi, il avait tout entendu !_**

Edward: Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'elle te fait subir...  
Bella: Moi je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'arrive ! Ca me fait de la peine parce que je sais que tout ça c'est de ma faute !

**_Je sanglotais dans ses bras. Il m'a relevé le menton afin que je le regarde dans les yeux._**

Edward: De ta faute ?! voyons il n'y a rien qui est de ta faute !  
Bella: Oui.. car si je n'avais jamais rencontré Jasper.. tu n'aurais jamais croisé mon regard et jamais on ne serait ensemble !  
Edward: Bella.. il y a quelque chose que tu ignores !  
Bella: ???  
Edward: Tu te rappelles du tournoi de golf ?  
Bella: Oui en juillet...  
Edward: Et bien c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé sous ton charme.. je t'ai même revu à 2 autres reprises mais je n'étais incapable d'aller te parler !  
Bella: Sérieux ?! hahaha  
Edward: Pourquoi tu ris ?!  
Bella: Moi aussi, je suis tombé sous le charme cette journée-là mais je pensais que tu souriais à la grande blonde qui était avec Alice et moi! mais tu aurais fait quoi si jamais Jasper ne m'avait pas cruiser ???  
Edward: Tu sais que Alice est ma directrice de compte financier ! Je savais que j'allais finir par te revoir!  
Bella: Ahhhh c'est trop cute !!! hihihihihi  
Edward: hahahaha... bon chose sérieuse maintenant ?  
Bella: Oui aller va lui parler.. qui sait elle a peut-être finalement une conscience ! hihi  
Edward: Chérie, je sais que tu trouves toujours du bon en tout le monde mais là ! hahaha

**_Edward avait resté discuté avec elle pendant au moins 1 heure pendant que je m'occupais du petit. À un moment donné, Edward est sortit de la chambre a prit son bébé dans ses bras, m'a prit par la taille et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la maison sans dire un mot ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Petit bouton vert ?!_**

**_Suite demain soir !_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Nous étions maintenant rendus le 21 avril et les séries commençaient dès ce soir ! Les Canadiens jouaient contre les Devils au premier tour. Chaque veille de match les gars allaient coucher à l'hôtel sans femme ni enfants afin de se concentrer le plus possible et surtout pour ne pas revivre l'élimination en 4 parties au 2ième tour comme l'année dernière. **_

_**Nous avions quand même l'opportunité d'aller les voir à l'hôtel. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans notre vie au cours des dernières semaines. La fameuse soirée de notre visite à l'hôpital s'était peut-être avéré une bonne chose dans certains sens! Lana lui avait dit ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le mieux-être de son enfant, elle lui avait signé les papiers pour la garde partagée lors de notre visite à l'hôpital. Cependant, il s'était abstenu de me dire ce qu'elle lui avait réellement signé jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à la maison.**_

_**Flashback ~Conversation après notre visite à l'hôpital ~**_

_Bella: Elle a enfin accepté que tu le vois au moins lorsque tu serais à Mtl... je suis contente pour toi ___

Edward me donna les papiers afin que je lise exactement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et de signé de sa main.

_Bella: Ed..Edward .... Elle a vraiment fait ça ????????  
Edward : Oui mais à une seule et unique condition..  
Bella: Laquelle ??  
Edward : Lis encore !___

Après avoir lu ce qui était écrit... je ne bougeais plus et n'étais même pas capable de dire un mot..

_Edward : Alors... tu ne veux pas ??  
Bella: Est-ce que toi tu le veux vraiment ?? C'est plus ça la question !  
Edward : Non ... moi tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois à mes côtés pour l'élever et l'aimer... Donc si tu souhaites te consacrer encore à ton travail, je vais comprendre.... Je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi ces temps-ci et là il est temps que je pense à toi ! Alors tu décides !  
Bella: Non Edward .. je veux savoir ce que tu souhaites et je vais le faire !  
Edward : Bella!! Là tu vas m'écouter et je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que c'est moi qui choisit... je suis écœuré de toujours penser que tu fais quelque chose parce que j'en ai le goût ! Si je te dis que NON je ne veux pas, je suis sûre que tu vas penser que je le veux dans un sens et tu vas l'accepter pour moi ! Arrêtes de penser à moi dans tout ça.... FUCK Bella c'est ta vie aussi !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella: EDWARD ! ARRÊTES DE CRIER ! tu vas réveiller le petit !  
Edward : Je veux que tu comprennes ! Je ne lui donne pas une réponse ce soir, je veux que tu réfléchisses à toi et fais ce que tu veux ! Je vais accepter ton choix peu importe !__**  
**__Bella: Tu es dont ben bizarre toi ! Un jour tu me dis que je suis trop indépendante que je pense juste à moi et là je veux te faire plaisir et penser à toi puis tu me le reproches ! Bordel Edward ... Fais chier ça !  
Edward : Non depuis qu'on est ensemble tu t'es complètement donné à moi.... J'adore ça mais te connaissant... j'ai peur que tu finisses par te tanner de ne plus être aussi indépendante et me laisser !  
Bella: Edward voyons ! J'ai été suffisamment longtemps indépendante... et mettons que j'étais un peu tannée de l'être... Je t'aime,...Oui je veux fonder une famille avec toi mais il y a une chose que je ne ferai jamais.... Rester à la maison à élever des enfants ! Même en congé de maternité, je vais continuer de travailler mais de la maison... je vais moins voyager c'est tout !  
Edward : Je ne veux pas que tu restes non plus à la maison pour élever nos enfants et attendre que je rentre.. Oui c'est un autre trip d'arriver à la maison avec ta femme et tes enfants qui t'attends mais on a quand même 25 ans !! ............Là on va aller se reposer... je vais rejoindre l'équipe vendredi soir, je veux donc en profiter avec toi et il faut que tu prennes une décision !___

~Fin du Flashback~

_**  
Ma décision avait été assez facile à prendre cette soirée-là. Nous avions donc la garde partagée de Nathan mais au lieu de l'avoir seulement quelques jours par mois et Lana le reste du temps, c'était le contraire. Elle avait offert à Edward de le garder les jours qu'il était à Mtl mais il fallait que j'y sois. Donc au lieu d'être nous qui allait le chercher quand elle souhaitait, c'était elle qui venait chercher le petit dès que nous partions. J'avais cédulé mes voyages pour partir en même temps que mon chum. Nous avions aussi acheté un autre Condo à l'Heritage avec 3 chambres car j'avais vendu le mien et Edward aussi, celui de l'Heritage.**_

Maintenant que les séries débutaient, nous prenions le petit seulement quelques heures quand Edward pouvait afin de ne pas trop le déranger dans sa préparation. Lana avait complètement changé et je trouvais ça assez bizarre. De plus, Edward avait retrouvé le sourire quand il l'a voyait, ce qui me faisait douté des intentions de Lana. Mais bon, j'avais décidé de ne pas faire part de mes doutes à Edward sauf que je ne me rendait pas compte que je m'éloignais de plus en plus de lui ! Carey était aussi de plus en présent dans ma vie car il avait vécu une fin de saison assez difficile avec 6 défaites consécutifs mais pas tous de sa faute !

_**  
Ce soir devait être un match très important, devant leur partisan, car tous les joueurs voulaient oublier la saison de l'an dernier! Je me suis levé très tôt en cette belle journée ensoleillée car j'étais vraiment stressée. Il était même pas 7h quand j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon msn pour voir si je pouvais parler avec quelqu'un afin de déstresser !**_

_Carey vient de se connecter  
(l)Bella vient de se connecter___

Carey : Wow Tu es tôt !  
(l)Bella: lol toi aussi ! Je suis stressée pour ce soir !  
Carey : Hahahaha tu joues même pas et tu es plus stressé que ton chum ! T'aimes vraiment trop le hockey !  
(l)Bella: lol je sais je sais... mais j'ai une raison d'aimer encore plus le hockey !  
Carey : c'est sûre qu'avec un chum qui joues ca aide !  
(l)Bella: ah je ne pensais pas à lui nécessairement !  
Carey : Il s'est passé quelque chose??  
(l)Bella: oui et non... mais bon.. toi aussi tu es stressé?  
Carey : avec mes dernieres games.. c'est normal non !  
(l)Bella: Arrête.. pour moi tu es le meilleur et j'ai pleinement confiance en mon Pricy ! ;)  
Carey : Stop.. tu me mets encore plus de pression ! J'aime pas perde et encore moins quand je sais que tu regardes les matchs !  
(l)Bella: pq tu dis ca?  
Carey : mettons que je ne veux pas te décevoir et ca me fait chier que tu vois que je joue mal !  
(l)Bella: Carey Price ! arrêtes.. tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas toujours être le meilleur dans mon cœur ! :)  
Carey : toi aussi !  
(l)Bella: ?? moi je ne fais rien de spécial.. toi tu as toute la pression d'une nation sur ton dos ! C'est difficile ça !  
Carey : Que dirais-tu d'aller marcher un peu ce matin ?? Tout le monde dort !  
(l)Bella: J'aimerai ça au boutte mais j'ai le petit .. on peut l'amener, il semble adoré aller se promener en poussette !  
Carey : Cool.. je m'ennuie de mon neveu !  
(l)Bella: lol si tu veux, je peux vous laisser ensemble :P  
Carey : hahahaha tu me manques plus que lui mettons ;)  
(l)Bella: lol bon est-ce que je vais te rejoindre ? ou tu viens ici ?  
Carey : J'arrive chez toi dans 30 sec...  
(l) Bella: coudonc as tu couché chez toi ?! Lol

_**  
**__Carey n'est plus connecté___

Carey n'avait pas répondu.. il avait plutôt cogner à ma porte !

Bella: AHAHAH tu as vraiment dormi ici ?  
Carey : Non.. mais je suis debout depuis 30 min et je suis venu prendre l'air ici.. je savais que tu allais te lever bientôt avec le petit et j'avais le goût de te voir !  
Bella: Je suis contente aussi de te voir la face avant la victoire ... ça me donne une idée sur quel genre de match on va avoir droit ce soir !  
Carey : Et....  
Bella: On va gagner !!!!  
Carey : Je sais ! hahaha ... Bon tu veux que je t'aide pour Nathan ?  
Bella: Oui si tu veux.. je vais pouvoir voir si tu te débrouilleras bien avec un bébé ! hihihi  
Carey : Ouin.. mais va falloir que je me trouves une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi !

_**Il avait rougi en disant ça.... Encore un moment où je ne voulais pas embarquer dans cette discussion là avec lui.**_

_**  
**_Bella: T'inquiètes.. tu serais bien déçu, je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que j'en ai l'air.. crois-moi !  
Carey : Voyons ! Je t'admire tellement pour tout ce que tu fais pour ce petit là

_**Il a prit Nathan dans ses bras. Wow il est tellement beau avec un bébé dans les bras!**_

_**  
**_Bella: Carey arrêtes de penser que je suis parfaite, ça me fait encore plus de peine et de mal !  
Carey : ok là je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis et c'est parce que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur.... tu peux tout me dire si tu veux ! Je vais toujours être là pour toi !  
Bella: Tu me connais bien mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais très bien.. présentement, je veux juste RAVOIR LA COUPE A MTL !! Right ???  
Carey : Right !__

Nous sommes allés marcher pendant environ 1 heure 30.. Il était temps que Carey retourne à l'hôtel car ils avaient un entrainement à 10h30. Edward avait essayé de me rejoindre mais j'avais resté mon cellulaire au Condo.

~A l'hôtel, au retour de Carey...~

Emmet : Dude tu étais où ?  
Carey : Je suis allé marcher, j'en avais de besoin !  
Emmet : Depuis quand tu marches ! hahah entk si tu peux être prêt pour ce soir.. c'est nice !  
Carey : C'est sûre ! Je suis plus que prêt... toi t'as juste à ne pas laisser personne me toucher et je vais faire le reste !  
Edward: Ouin.. tu es mieux ! __

Edward repris son cell pour essayer de me rejoindre mais sans réponse...

Edward: Fuck !!  
Emmet : Bon tu t'es levé du pied gauche !!  
Edward: Ah ta gueule Cullen !  
Carey : Ouin toi tu es tout le contraire de ta blonde ce matin !  
Edward: QUOI ??? Tu lui as parlé ????  
Carey : Oui, je suis allé marcher avec elle et Nathan  
Edward: Et pourquoi au juste ma blonde ??? Avec toutes les femmes que tu te pognes en 1 semaine.. tu ne pouvais pas en prendre une autre que la mienne tabarnak !  
Carey : Calme toi Masen.. j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu et elle est la seule qui peut me faire oublier toute la pression qui est sur moi et sur l'équipe présentement !_**  
**_Emmet : Carey a raison.. c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de ça et si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous faire changer les idées c'est bien ta blonde Edward!  
Edward : Désolé les gars.. vous avez raison mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de elle et elle ne répond pas ! En plus, elle est avec le petit !  
Carey : Je crois qu'elle avait oublié son cell au Condo .. ça doit être pour ca qu'elle ne répond pas !_  
_Jasper : Hey les gars, c'est le temps de partir.. grouillez-vous les coachs commencent à être écœurés t'attendre après vous dans le bus !!  
_**  
~De mon côté à mon retour au Condo...~**_

Bella : .. mon cell.. Je crois que Papa a essayé de nous rejoindre mon bébé !  
_**  
Je parlais à Nathan qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et me souriait ! Il souriait toujours quand je lui parlais mais surtout quand je disais PAPA ! Cela me faisait toujours rire mais tout d'un coup j'ai eu un haut le cœur et j'ai dû courir aux toilettes.. cela faisait 2 jours que j'avais ça. Quand je vis un très gros stress, le mal de cœur me pogne toujours. **_

_**Lana devait venir le chercher vers 15h afin que je me prépare pour la partie mais j'avais un message pour me dire qu'elle passerait le prendre vers 10h, j'en étais contente car je me sentais faible tout d'un coup. Elle est arrivé au moment où j'ai perdu connaissance ! **_

* * *

UN GROS MERCI POUR CELLES QUI ME LAISSENT DES REVIEWS

ET UN MERCI AUSSI À CEUX ET CELLES QUI ME LISENT

Suite p-e ce soir (il est 16h30) ou demain matin avant mon travail

HabsWifes


	20. Chapter 19

Lana : Oh mon dieu Bella !!!!!

_**Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard et j'étais dans mon lit. Rose et Alice était là... j'avais un méchant mal de tête !**_

Rose : Bella! Ca va ??? ok c'est peut-être pas la bonne question mais ...  
Alice: Bella?????  
Bella: Svp.. ne parlez pas trop fort.. j'ai mal à la tête ! Mais il s'est passé quoi ???  
Rose : Tu te rappelles de ce matin ?  
Bella: Euh.. mais il ne doit pas être si tard que ça ?! On est encore le matin.. non ?!  
Alice: Oui Oui mais c'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens?  
Bella: Quand j'ai couru vers la toilette.. rendu dans la salle de bain.. ah oui.. je me suis relevé après avoir été malade et ma tête tournait et là pouf.. pu rien !  
Lana : Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais étendu par terre dans la salle de bain... je ne savais pas quoi faire et ton cell a sonné.. c'était Alice..  
Alice: J'étais rendu dans le bloc... et Rose aussi! Faut croire qu'on était timer!  
Bella: Ca fait combien de temps que je suis sans connaissance ??  
Rose : Seulement 10 min max... on allait appeler Edward mais tu aurais sûrement pété une coche si on l'avait dérangé alors on attendait que tu te réveilles!  
Bella: Ouais... je vous aurai arraché la tête ! hihihihi  
Alice: Bon tout semble dans l'ordre... tu fais même des jokes en riant ! hahaha  
Bella: Au moins les miennes sont drôles... hein Rose !!! HAHAHHAHA  
Rose : OUIN SI TU VEUX PAS REPERDRE CONNAISSANCE, TAIS-TOI ! hahahaha!  
Lana : Bon je vais partir.. est-ce que demain vous prenez le petit quelques heures ?  
Bella: Edward va sûrement le prendre, moi j'ai prévu autre chose! Je lui dis qu'il te call demain ?  
Lana : Svp oui.. Merci et fais attention à toi !

_**J'ai embrassé le petit avant que Lana ne parte avec.. à chaque fois, ça me brisait le cœur de le laisser. Déjà que mon cœur était assez mal en point comme ça ! **_

_**Pour me changer les idées, je suis allé dévaliser les boutiques avec les filles.**_

Rose : My god Bella.. la robe est tellement belle et toi aussi ! Achètes là ! Crime Bella.. tu as encore maigri !! Je sais que tu vis d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais un peu de bouffe ne te ferais pas de mal !!!!  
Ava : 400$ pour un morceau de tissus.. c'est cher payer ! J'aime mieux avoir 3 paires de souliers pour ce prix là ! hihihi et je mange bien Rose..  
Rose : Oui mais pour la robe...tu as un chum qui gagne des millions !  
Alice: Oui !!! Tu pourrais bien te le permettre.. de toute façon, a ce que je saches, ce n'est pas mal payer ton travail, non ?!  
Bella: Ouin pas si pire.. mais c'est cher.. crime c'est plus que ce que me coûtait mon auto quand je l'ai loué et c'était un auto de l'année !!!! hihihi  
Alice: Combien ton salaire ????  
Bella: Pourquoi tu veux savoir ca ?? Moi je ne t'ai jamais demandé combien te rapportais ta job.. ;)  
Alice: Ca ne serait pas dure à trouver... ton chum est un de mes clients ! hahaha  
Rose : Hey vous faîtes chier les filles.. je me défonce le cul à Qc et je gagne pas 1/3 de ce que vous gagner ensemble !  
Bella: Ensemble ?! je dirai que tu ne gagnes pas le 1/8 ! hihihihi  
Alice: Bella! mais Rose soit tu ne gagnes vraiment pas beaucoup ou soit que ava sait ton salaire et On gagne beaucoup plus que toi !  
Bella: ON gagne beaucoup plus que elle ! Mais elle s'entête à rester à Québec quand elle pourrait venir travailler ici et faire 3 fois son salaire !  
Rose : Bon là je suis tannée.. Bella combien tu gagnes combien merde ?!  
Bella: Tu veux vraiment le savoir?!  
Alice: Moi oui !  
Bella: bon ok... i'm feeling good today... tout dépend du type de contrat que je fais.. j'ai un salaire fixe qui ne peut pas être plus bas que ça mais j'ai des bonus pour chaque mandat fait !  
Rose : Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...  
Bella: Laisses-moi terminer et tu vas le savoir ! hihi... Comment tu crois que j'ai pu m'acheter un condo à 750 000$ ?! Ok regardes moi pas comme ça.. je ne gagne pas 750 000$ ! Mon salaire de base est de .....120 000 $ Je sais, c'est énorme surtout avec le peu d'expérience que j'ai mais bon.. ils économisent beaucoup avec moi ! Mais, comme j'ai dit, chaque mandat rapporte différemment.. la Ligue paye mon salaire sur même pas un mandat... Et je reçois une cote à chaque fois en plus de tous les avantages.. autos, avion, billets hockey, linges nhl et rencontre avec les joueurs.. Le salaire que je reçois n'est vraiment pas beaucoup comparativement à tout ce que cela me rapporte personnellement !  
Alice: How much the last one ?  
Bella: En prime.. 100.. Mais ça ne va pas directement à moi... Et avec ce que les impôts viennent me chercher.... Ça doit être moins que la moitié !  
Rose : 100$ c'est pas beaucoup !  
Alice: 100 000$ ROSE! My god.... Tu es plus Blonde que Brune toi ! Hahahaha

**_Rose avait les yeux bien ronds... Elle était encore sous le choc car elle n'a même pas bronché à la remarque de Alice !_**

Rose : Ah ben fuck !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben là tu vas me faire plaisir d'acheter cette belle robe sexy là et la montrer à Edward ce soir !!!!!!  
Alice et Bella: AHAHAHHAHAH

_**Pendant que j'attendais pour payer ma super robe à 400 fucking $$.. la caissière, grande brune mince, semblait avoir beaucoup d'entregent surtout pour me parler de ça...**_

Caissière : Désolé mais est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?  
Bella: Oui aucun problème !

**_Je me doutais qu'elle nous avait entendu parler des joueurs de hockey._**

Caissière : Est-ce que vous fréquentez un joueur de hockey ?  
Bella: Il se pourrait mais c'est de matière privée cela..  
Caissière : Je sais mais c'est juste que je ne comprends pas les femmes à toujours tripper sur les joueurs de hockey quand on sait qu'ils trompent leur femme à chaque voyage !

_**Mettons qu'il y en a qui se permettre plus qu'il en aurait le droit !!! Rose n'en revenait pas!** _

Rose (à la caissière ) : C'est normal quand des barbies siliconées ....

_**Rose l'a regardé de la tête au pied avant de continuer.**_

Rose : leur saute dessus dans les bars et essaye tellement de coucher avec tous les joueurs afin d'avoir leur heure de gloire sur Facebook ! Mais bon.. au moins quand tu es réellement sa blonde, c'est lui qui te cours après et non le contraire !  
Alice: Tu as raison !

**_Nous avons quitté la boutique sans que la caissière ne puisse dire un mot de plus. Après 2 heures de shopping et des centaines de dollars dépensées, nous sommes rentrés à la maison car j'avais tellement faim que le mal de cœur commençait ! Je n'avais pas encore réussis à parler avec Edward de vive voix, seulement par msg vocal._**

**Message vocal de **Edward **reçu à 13h42 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ Salut ma belle, il est 1h30 et je ne suis pas capable de te rejoindre, j'espère que tout va bien. Carey m'a dit pour ce matin, j'espère que tu vas déstressé un peu !Ca va bien aller, on va gagner ! Je t'embrasse partout et essaie de me caller dès que tu peux svp ! Je t'aime !~

**Message vocal de **Bella **reçu à 14h54 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ Allo Chéri, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu ce matin, mon cell était resté à l'appart. Je suis avec Rose et Alice, on est allé magasiner un peu trop à mon goût, j'en ai pogné mal au cœur ! Tu dois dormir présentement alors moi aussi je t'embrasse partout partout et je pense fort à toi pour ce soir !Go Habs hihihi ! Je t'aime !~

**Message vocal de **Edward **reçu à 15h17 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ Je vais croire que tu as un problème avec ton cell.. ou tu veux pas me parler ! Je niaise.. écoutes, je dois absolument entendre ta voix.. fait que je vais te rappeler a 15h30 exactement.. svp réponds ! Je t'aime ~

**SMS reçu de **Edward **à 15h35 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ Bon je vais me résigner à me pas t'entendre...entk je vais réessayer de te parler tantôt.. love U.. Ed ~

**SMS reçu de **Carey** à 15h49 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ J'espère que tu as déstressée un peu.. moi sa va super, lâches moi un call dès que tu peux ! Pricy ~

**Message vocal de **Bella **à 15h55 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ Encore ta maudite boite vocale.. moi aussi je vais penser que tu ne veux pas me parler.. hahah.. juste pour te dire .. Soirée chez nous après votre game, les filles sont avertis et tu peux le dire aux autres gars, j'envoie un sms à la gang après.. Je t'aime chéri !

**SMS envoyé à** Carey-Emmet-Josh-Jasper-Matt-Ryan-Max** à 15h59 le 21 avril 2010**  
~ Je suis confiante que tout va bien aller les gars.. Soirée chez nous ce soir.. Party privé mais vous pouvez amener une conquête..lol.. Go Habs ! Bella~

_**J'ai lâché un soupir après avoir envoyé le dernier message et je me suis laissé tombé sur mon divan à côté de Rosalie.**_

Rose : As-tu un problème avec ton cell...  
Bella: My god.. je ne suis pas capable de parler avec mon chum c'est presque insensé ! Mais bon, pas grave.. on va se voir après la game ! Sont mieux de bien jouer !!!  
Rose : OUI car Emmet n'aura pas son nanane !! hahahaha  
Bella: Me semble oui ! hihihi

_**Mon cell sonna au même moment !**_

Bella: Edward???  
Carey : Non.. désolé..  
Bella: Allo Carey ! Je pensais que c'était Edward.. ça fait longtemps que l'on essaie de se rejoindre et on se parle juste via Bte vocale ! C'est comme irréel !  
Carey : Tu as juste à garder ton cell toujours dans tes mains ! Comme ça tu vas répondre ! hahaha  
Bella: Bon bon.. je vois que tu es détendu pour faire des blagues plates comme ça !  
Carey : Oui.. j'ai juste entendu ta voix ! hahaha ... attends min..  
Edward: Salut chérie !  
Bella: Edward!!! Y commence à être temps !  
Edward: Je sa....  
Bella: Edward? Edward?

Bella: Ah ben TABARNAK.. mon cell est déchargé !!!!!!!!!! manquait plus que ça !

**_~Du côté de Edward...~_**

Edward: Ah ben là !!!!!!! Son cell a coupé !  
Emmet : Au moins tu as entendu sa voix ! hahahaha !  
Edward: AH AH AH !

_**Il lui avait dit cela sarcastiquement avant de lui assener un coup dans les côtes.**_

**_~De mon côté, au Centre Bell~_**

_**Le match commençait à 19h mais j'ai toujours aimer arriver dans un aréna vide pour sentir le feeling. J'ai joué longtemps au hockey et à la ringuette mais durant la dernière année, j'ai dû laisser tomber les 2. Edward n'était même pas au courant que je jouais, il savait juste que j'ai toujours trippé sur le hockey et il pensait que c'était seulement à cause de ma famille et non parce que je jouais! Les filles m'avaient resté seule et étaient parties acheter de la bière, nos sièges étaient 4 rangées en arrière du bancs des Habs. Je détestait être proche de la glace car je ne pouvais pas avoir une vue d'ensemble de la partie, c'est ok quand tu joues mais quand tu regardes et que tu comprends le style de jeu, tu souhaites être un peu plus haut pour tout analyser et c'est mon cas! Par contre, quand il n'y a pas personne d'arriver (sauf 4-5 filles qui souhaitent voir les joueurs de proche), je vais toujours m'assoir directement derrière le banc des joueurs et je pense ! Je me suis vite fait sortir de mes pensées quand quelqu'un est venu s'assoir à côté de moi...**_

Jasper: Hey beauté !!!! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être assise aux places des autres ! hahaha  
Bella: Ah Ah.. c'est pour mieux te voir mon Jasper ! hihihi... puis no stress ??  
Jasper : Ah non ça va.. Ali n'est pas là ??  
Bella: Elles sont parties acheter de la bière !  
Jasper : C'est sûre que si Rose est là et toi... il y a de la bière !! hahahaha  
Bella: Tu as raison .. mais juste pour Rose...j'en ai pas voulu, je ne feel pas vraiment ces derniers temps !  
Jasper : Oui.. ca parait ! Tu maigri à vu d'œil.. fais attention à toi.. c'est rare qu'un mec se plaint pour ça mais là Edward nous en a parlé.. alors imagines !  
Bella: C'est juste le stress avec un bébé, le déménagement, mon travail et les séries ! Que je veux absolument que vous gagniez ok ?!

_**Pendant que nous discutions Jasper et moi, les filles capotaient et n'arrêtaient pas de dire toutes sortes de choses, une d'entre elles fini par venir lui demander un autographe.. Jasper signa sa feuille et me donna un bec avant de quitter pour le vestiaire. Je suis resté toujours assis à ma place même si les filles étaient rendu presque assissent sur mes genoux !** _

Edward: Allo mon amour !  
Fille : Je sais que je suis «fucking» hot mais attends au moins qu'on fasse connaissance avant de m'appeler comme ça !  
Edward: Aucun problème... mais je ne parlais pas à toi ! Je parle à ma blonde que vous dérangez présentement pendant qu'elle pense au match !

_**Je m'étais levé quand je l'avais entendu parler, j'avais juste envie de le prendre et de l'embrasser mais je ne voulais pas faire ça devant des gens et surtout pas au CB ! Cependant, il était plus en manque que moi car il a commencé à m'embrasser devant tout le monde présent là, pas beaucoup quand même encore.**_

Bella: HEY ! Je suis contente d'enfin de parler ! J'hais maintenant ton «fucking» message de bte vocale !

_**J'avais utilisé le même ton de voix que la pétasse quand elle a dit «fucking». Edward m'a tout bonnement offert son plus beau sourire avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.**_

Edward: Ah que tu m'as manqué ma belle ! tes lèvres, ton corps, tes seins... tout quoi !  
Bella: Edward.. tu as un match et il est très important alors concentre toi et laisse-moi avec l'imagination de nous 2 cette nuit !

_**Et je l'embrassa à nouveau, on entendait des filles dire.. ~AH NON il a une blonde~...~ elle est même pas belle~... ~oh elle est très belle~... et ~chanceux !!~ Ce dernier mot m'avait fait arrêter sec dans notre embrassade, car j'avais reconnu la voix !**_

Bella: Allo Carey ! ne restes pas ici, tu vas te faire achaler par des groupies ! hihihi!  
Carey : Ouin tu as raison.. tu pourrais me sauter de dessus! vite vite ! hahaha  
Bella: Tu es con... mais je t'aime quand même !! Bon je vous laisse vous préparez.. gagner ce match !  
Edward: Juste pour toi mon amour !

**_Je lui ai sourie..._**

Bella: Bon alors je vous attends chez nous après le match... svp faites vite ! surtout toi Edward.. tu es toujours le dernier sorti et j'aime pas !  
Edward : Au moins tu m'aimes !

_**Il m'embrassa une dernière fois tendrement ! Le match se termina 2-0 pour eux... le party allait donc bien se passer.. du moins d'après ce que je pensais !**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_WoW, je vous gâte... une autre suite en moins de 3h ! _**

**_Maintenant à vous de me gâter avec vos reviews !_**

**_SVP !!!!!!!_**

**_Suite demain matin p-e ou demain soir_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Le party allait très bien, les gars discutaient ou bien jouaient au pool. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vétéran car avec toutes les filles que les gars avaient invitées, ils ne voulaient pas que leur femme voit ceux qui les trompaient, cela me décourageait à chaque fois ! Ceux qui étaient venus avaient tous une fille de pendu à leur cou ! J'étais au courant de tout ce qui se passait entre les gars, non pas à cause de Edward mais bien à cause de mon travail, et quand j'ai vu que Emmet et Jasper avaient, eux aussi, des filles scotcher à leur cou, je les ai pris dans un coin afin de leur parler...**_

Bella : Emmet, Jasper ? Je peux vous parler avant que la bagarre éclate !  
Emmet : Euh.. de quoi tu parles ??  
Jasper : Tout va bien.. on a gagné en plus !! Tu devrais être contente !  
Bella: Je vais l'être si vous arrêter de cruiser devant ma face ! Je peux tolérer bien des choses, l'infidélité aussi.. quand ça me touche pas... mais là, vous fréquentez 2 de mes amies et si vous leur faites du mal... vous allez le regretter, is that clear ??  
Emmet : Bella.. je te respecte beaucoup mais ne te mêle pas de mes histoires ! Tu es très mal placé pour me parler d'infidélité quand tu trompes ton chum avec un de ses chums !  
Jasper : ????  
Bella: C'est quoi cette histoire là ???? Je ne trompe pas Edward! Emmet.. je t'aime bien mais ne commence pas des histoires !!! C'est réellement un jeu dangereux !  
Emmet : Et Josh lui, il en pense quoi ????  
Jasper : Emmet..  
Emmet : Non je suis tanné de toujours passer pour le crosseur.. Tu le dis à ton chum que tu as baisé avec Josh ou c'est moi qui le fait !  
Bella: il ne c'est rien passé entre nous 2 !! Je n'ai jamais trompé Edward!  
Jasper : Bon là ça suffit ! On a gagné, tout le monde semble être content d'être ici et faire le party alors on va aller le faire !  
Emmet : Ok mais Bella.. laisses moi faire ce que je veux !  
Bella: Aucun problème... mais tu peux être sûre que Rose va entendre ce que je pense de toi !

_**Emmet m'a regardé sans rien dire et est parti retrouvé une grande blonde plastique ! Jasper, lui, m'a retenu par le bras et m'a amené dans la chambre..**_

Jasper : Bella.. c'est quoi l'histoire avec Josh ??  
Bella: Laisse tomber.. c'est rien !  
Jasper : Écoutes, tu sembles différente ces temps-ci.. tu te confies plus à moi ni même à Alice..tu es toujours avec Carey... Edward a fait quelque chose ??  
Bella: Non tout va bien, alors arrêtez de me couver comme ça !  
Jasper : Oui mais ava..  
Bella: Il n'y a pas de mais Jasp.. j'aime trop Edward pour le tromper, c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir ! Mais lui..il me trompe avec Lana encore !  
Jasper : De quoi tu parles... voyons Edward t'aime trop pour faire ca !  
Bella: Pauvre toi.. Edward cache bien des choses à ses amis faut croire !  
Jasper : Écoutes.. si il y a bien un gars de fidèle à sa blonde présentement.. c'est Edward! Écoutes s'il venait à te tromper, ce serait seulement parce que tu vas l'avoir poussé ! Et présentement.. tu sembles faire pour qu'il le fasse, en étant toujours avec Carey !  
Edward: Je ne peux pas croire que tu imagines que je te trompe !!!!!!!!!  
Bella: Edward!!!

_**Trop tard, il était déjà parti... Je regardais Jasper d'un air découragée et peinée avant d'essayer de trouver Edward... Je n'avais presque pas bu de la soirée mais Edward lui avait bu beaucoup et je savais que cela serait difficile de pouvoir lui expliquer. Je l'avais cherché pendant 5 min mais je ne le voyais pas. Notre Condo était situé à côté de celui de Carey et le party se déroulait au 2 places en même temps donc j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu y être mais non. J'ai donc décidé de sortir dehors me promener un peu.. peut-être que Edward aurait la même idée me disais-je !**_

_**Du côté de Edward.. il était aussi aller prendre l'air avec ...Carey !**_

Carey : Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne avec toi ?  
Edward: Je voulais te parler de Bella...  
Carey : Elle a quoi ?  
Edward: Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
Carey : Hein.. pourquoi tu me demandes ça ??  
Edward: Réponds Carey ! je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous 2 !  
Carey : Il ne se passe rien ! Tu imagines des choses mec !  
Edward: J'aimerai justement mais c'est pas le cas ! Quand elle est avec toi, elle sourit toujours mais avec moi, son regard est différent et je n'aime pas ça ! Donc est-ce que tu l'aimes oui ou non ??  
Carey : Edward tu devrais lui parler au lieu de toujours penser à Lana et au petit ces temps-ci !  
Edward: CAREY RÉPOND !  
Carey : Oui je l'ai PEUT-ÊTRE aimé ! Mais elle non ! Tu es content !  
Edward: Comment ça ???  
Carey : Je la connais depuis mon arrivé à Mtl à cause de son ex et elle m'a toujours fait un effet mais c'est du passé. Je suis beaucoup mieux avec elle comme ami..  
Edward: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ca ? Et c'est qui son ex ??  
Carey : Hey vieux.. va falloir que tu commences à t'intéresser à elle.. car il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur elle !  
Edward: Je crois que je veux juste être avec et ne pas penser à autre chose ni connaître son ancienne vie !  
Carey : Pourquoi tu penses alors que tu sens qu'elle s'éloigne ! On dirait que tu veux juste baiser avec !  
Edward: Merde que je peux être con des fois !  
Carey : Essaie d'arranger ça avant qu'elle te laisse.. justement c'est elle qui arrive !

_**~De mon côté~**_

**_Il faisait tellement beau à l'extérieur, je marchais tranquillement quand j'ai aperçu Edward et Carey qui se dirigeait vers moi.._**

Carey : Allo ma belle... bon je vous laisse discuter ! Je vais aller me trouver une belle blonde plastique ! hahaha !

_**Il nous a laissé, seuls, presque gênés.**_

Bella: Edward.. je suis désolé de douter de toi !  
Edward: Moi aussi ! Que dirais-tu si on discutait un peu ici... on doit arranger les choses entre-nous, je ne veux pas te perdre !  
Bella: Moi non plus !

_**Edward me prît dans ses bras et nous nous sommes assis sur un banc afin de parler un peu, toujours collé un à l'autre..**_

Edward: Bella.. j'aimerai que tu me parles de ton ex ..  
Bella: hihi pourquoi ?  
Edward: Parce que je ne te l'ai jamais demandé..  
Bella: humm ok mais lequel ex ?  
Edward: ?? ouin ouin.. tu es vraiment une femme à homme ! haha  
Bella: Si tu veux je peux te raconter mes histoires d'amour principales pas toutes mes conquêtes sinon.. on va partir d'ici après la coupe ! hihihihi  
Edward: AH AH AH !  
Bella: Bien en fait j'ai toujours eu des fréquentations mais seulement 1 où je me suis investit énormément et que j'ai eu beaucoup de peine...  
Edward: l'avortement ?!  
Bella: Oui ! Je l'ai connu à l'université, il y a 4 ans.. J'avais toujours fréquenté des gars sans vouloir m'embarquer mais celui là, il me faisait un effet fou... c'était beaucoup plus de la manipulation qu'autre chose. On sortait ensemble mais quand il voulait voir d'autres femmes il le faisait, il me laissait des jours et revenait me voir quand il ne pouvait pas avoir personne. En gros... je me suis fait avoir avec lui mais je l'aimais tellement que je n'étais pas capable de le laisser. C'était vraiment de la manipulation émotionnelle, j'en ai même laissé tomber mes amies ! ...Je suis tombé enceinte et il ne le voulait pas.. il ne m'a pas nécessairement forcé à le faire car j'aurai pu facilement l'envoyer chier mais je me suis dit que je le perdrais à jamais si je ne le faisais pas sauf que le contraire est arrivé. ....La seule chose que je lui avais demandé pour ça était d'être présent lors de l'intervention mais j'ai du lui tordre un bras car il ne voulait pas venir !

_**Je sentais les larmes sur mes joues et je me suis écartée d'Edward, il m'a laissé terminé mon histoire**_

Bella :Il a finit par venir avec moi..... le soir même il est sorti et est rentré à 6h le lendemain matin ! Le surlendemain, j'ai rentré d'urgence à l'hôpital, il avait mal fait leur intervention et il devait intervenir encore ! J'ai passé la nuit seule à l'hôpital pendant que lui baisait avec une fille dans mon appartement ! ....La fille avec qui il m'avait trompé est sa blonde présentement. Je ne lui en veux plus mais mettons que je ne lui ai pas reparlé beaucoup, j'ai plus profité pour avoir son meilleur ami dans mon lit ! Qui est celui que tu as vu à la terrassa l'été passé.. mais bon tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler !  
Edward: Lui que tu as embrassé devant ma face.. je vais m'en rappeler longtemps !  
Bella: Je l'ai fréquenté longtemps mais jamais sortit avec.. ce n'est pas parce que nous ne voulions pas mais c'est le meilleur ami à Alex et ...c'est pour ça... !  
Edward: OK... Wow tu me donnes des frissons quand tu me racontes ça... entk si jamais on le voit ensemble.. ne me dit pas que c'est lui ok ?!  
Bella: ??  
Edward: Je vais le battre si je le vois ! (en me donnant un bec sur la tempe)  
Bella: ahahaha  
Edward: Mais c'est à cause de lui que tu connais Carey depuis qu'il est avec l'équipe ??  
Bella: ?? Comment tu sais ça... je ne t'ai jamais parlé que je connaissais Carey me semble ?!  
Edward: Je sais.. tu as omis certaine chose ! ... Carey me l'a dit tantôt !  
Bella: Ah ok.. ça explique tout ! Non Carey, je l'ai connu à cause d'une très bonne fréquentation.. Étienne Boulay, des Alouettes de Montréal...  
Edward: WHAT ???  
Bella: QUOI ? c'est rien de spécial ! on s'est fréquenté pendant 1 an .. on ne sortait pas ensemble car j'ai déménagé à Qc mais on se voyait à chaque fois que je montais à Mtl et lui venait des fois à Qc ! On était à une soirée quand il m'a présenté à Carey, on s'est croisé 2-3 fois à ma connaissance...Donc c'est tout !  
Edward: Un joueur de Foot ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand on a écouté le SuperBowl ?  
Bella: Tu m'as posé la question ?  
Edward: Non ..  
Bella: Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne le savais pas ! Et pour Carey.. on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, il était là lors des soirées mais j'étais avec Etienne.  
Edward: .. ah ok...  
Bella: Bon Edward Masen dis-moi ce qui te travaille !  
Edward: Non non rien, ca va !  
Bella: Hey je te connais alors dis-le moi !  
Edward: Bien ... tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Carey ??  
Bella: Je le saurai oui ! mais non rien du tout ! Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau mais c'est tout !  
Edward: ok ok ! mais au fait... Lana m'a appelé cet après-midi et il parait que tu as perdu connaissance ce matin ?? Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant quand des choses comme ça arrive ! J'ai stressé jusqu'à ce que je te voie avant le match !  
Bella: Ah merde elle ! Je ne voulais pas que les filles t'en parle pour ne pas t'inquiéter mais non ça va ! J'ai juste eu un mal de cœur, probablement une indigestion.. et le stress aussi !  
Edward: Bella.. tu maigris, tu vomis et tu perds connaissance... je commence à ne pas trouver ça drôle !  
Bella: Je sais mais Edward, il se passe beaucoup de chose présentement dans .. mon travail alors c'est pour ça.. et en plus je m'entraîne 2 heures par jour ! C'est normal de perdre du poids !  
Edward: TU N'AS PAS DE POIDS À PERDRE BELLA ! Comprends-donc ! Je t'ai connu plus grosse que maintenant et je t'aimais comme ça !  
Bella: Avec toutes les barbies qui te courent après... mettons que je me sens pas assez à la hauteur pour toi !  
Edward: J'en reviens pas ! Tu le sais que si j'avais voulu vivre avec un de ses barbies là et bien ça serait fait ! Mais non c'est toi que j'aime !  
Bella: Je sais.. moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais j'avais pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui, quand j'ai essayé la robe (en lui faisant signe ce que je portais présentement), que j'avais maigri autant ! Pourtant, je mange bien ! C'est vraiment dû au stress des dernières semaines..  
Edward: Nathan ??  
Bella: ... mais non ...  
Edward: Bon dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Car Lana m'a aussi dit que demain, tu ne pourrais pas être là pour le petit ... tu as quelque chose de prévu avec Carey, je suppose ?!  
Bella: Edward.. Ahhhh....  
Edward: Mais quoi... je veux être avec toi ! Oui c'est moi le père mais c'est aussi moi ton chum à ce que je sache !  
Bella: Certain ! mais ... mais.. j'ai peur de te perdre Edward.. je vois bien que tu t'approches de plus en plus de Lana..  
Edward: Tu veux dire qu'ELLE se rapproche plus de moi...

_**Il se pinçait le nez avant de continuer.**_

Edward : Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
Bella: Non c'est pas vrai Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward: Avant de sauter aux conclusions... écoutes ce que j'ai à dire !  
Bella: Ok !  
Edward: La dernière fois que je suis allé chercher le petit... elle...était nue, étendu sur son lit...  
Bella: Edward.... Ne me dis pas que... (les larmes coulaient beaucoup trop à mon goût !)  
Edward: Laisses moi finir... et ne pleure pas.. ça ne vaut pas la peine... (il reprit après s'être mis devant moi et essuyant mes larmes) Elle était nue devant moi... elle s'est approchée et à voulu m'embrasser... je me suis retourné, j'ai pris Nathan et je suis parti ! Donc si j'avais voulu te tromper, j'aurai eu la meilleure occasion de le faire à ce moment! Avant de te rencontrer, j'aurai sauté sur la fille et je l'aurai baiser.. comme je faisais avant, mais depuis que je te connais, je ne trouves plus aucun envie de regarder une autre fille ! Sauf durant les 2 dernières semaines où tu me fuyais ! C'est difficile Bella ce que tu me fais vivre présentement ! Je t'impose un enfant et je sais que tu trouves ça extrêmement difficile mais tu le fais pour moi ! Comprends tu que je ne sais pas comment te prendre... tu sembles tellement l'aimer mais en même temps tu te pousses de moi ! c'est à ne rien comprendre alors svp dis-moi ce que tu ressens exactement au fond de ce cœur là (en mettant sa main sur mon cœur) pour que je puisse avoir ton amour, même si cela peut me faire mal, j'aime mieux le savoir que d'être dans le néant !  
Bella: Edward.. tu sais à quel point je t'aime.. du moins peut-être que je ne te le montres pas mais sérieusement, JE T'AIME vraiment beaucoup (pleure) ! Mais oui.. je trouve ça dure de ne pas être la mère de ton petit garçon (pleure) , je trouve ça dure aussi de voir ton ex encore te tourner autour, je trouve ça dure de voir que tu sembles te rapprocher plus de elle que de moi (pleure), et ça me fait mal de savoir que tu penses le contraire ! (pleure) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne parle jamais... pourquoi je n'ai jamais rencontré tes parents et toi les miens... (pleure) pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ... Peu importe ce qu'il va arriver, est-ce que tu vas toujours être auprès de moi ?  
Edward: (des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, je les essuyais) Je ... je ne sais pas quoi te dire sauf que .... (il se mit à genou devant moi) Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je savais que j'aurai dû t'empêcher d'accepter la demande de Lana... Oui je l'aime mon petit bébé mais j'aime encore plus la femme qui se tient devant moi ! Tu es ma vie depuis que je t'ai vu il y a presque 1 an... Peut-être que tu n'as pas rencontré mes parents mais ils savent parfaitement qui tu es.. ils savent que je t'aime plus que n'importe quelle autre femme j'ai rencontré...sauf ma mère un petit peu! haha !  
Bella: hihi... on est vraiment pas un couple ordinaire nous 2 ! Mais je veux garder mon couple ! J'aime te regarder dormir, manger, faire l'amour avec toi ! Tu es comme un 2ième souffle pour moi ! Quand tu pars plusieurs jours, j'ai trop hâte que tu reviennes pour que tu me serres dans tes bras et sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes ! Est-ce de l'amour ça ?! Je crois que oui ! Mais il faut toujours faire des sacrifices dans un couple et celui que j'ai fait c'est d'accepter Nathan comme si il était mon fils et je ne changerai pas ma décision ! Tu devrais te voir quand tu es avec lui... tes yeux sont illuminés comme la tour Eiffel ! Vous êtes comme dans un monde ensemble et je voudrais y avoir ma place mais c'est tellement beau que je ne m'impose pas !  
Edward: Ma belle Bella(en me caressant les cheveux) tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que je ressens en ce moment de savoir tout ce que tu penses ! Tu as toujours été franche et directe dans tes propos mais jamais dans tes sentiments ! J'ai des papillons partout dans le corps tellement je suis heureux en ce moment ! Oui.. j'ai toujours des papillons quand je suis avec toi mais là c'est encore plus fort ! Je comprends à quel point tu dois faire des sacrifices ces temps-ci avec ton travail et avec moi ! ....Mais dès que les séries sont terminés, je veux que l'on prenne du temps seulement toi et moi pour aller dans ta famille et dans la mienne... Je sais que c'est dure pour toi aussi de ne pas les voir très très souvent alors on va passer du temps ensemble le plus possible ! ....J'ai discuté avec Lana aujourd'hui pour lui dire que durant la prochaine saison, je ne prendrai pas toujours le petit quand toi et moi serions à Mtl en même temps... je vais commencer par garder mon couple en vie avant de m'occuper d'un enfant que je ne souhaitais avant sa naissance... oui je suis content présentement mais je peux te dire que si je le prends avec moi et si je l'aime autant que je le fais là... c'est seulement parce que c'est TOI qui me le demande !! ....Oui j'ai peut-être les yeux tout illuminés quand je suis avec mais as-tu remarqué que c'est seulement quand je suis seul avec vous 2 ? Dès que Lana est là... je te laisse t'en occuper et fais mes choses... mais dès que je pose mes yeux sur toi et sur le petit ensemble, c'est un méchant feeling qui me passe partout dans le corps ! Donc imagines ce que cela va être quand NOUS allons avoir un enfant ensemble.... Je crois que je vais être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre !!

_**Ca faisait depuis un bout que je pleurais... je ne pouvais pas croire que je doutais de son amour ou de sa fidélité à ce point là ! Nous sommes rentrés au Condo mais on aurait dû rester dehors encore un peu, Emmet était pas mal chaud... J'ai vu que Rose était dans un état hors d'elle parce que Emmet cruisait tout ce qui avait 2 boules, j'ai donc dis à Emmet qu'il devrait peut-être partir...mais lui avait une autre réponse à me donner...**_

Emmet : Puis.. Edward.. comment tu prends ça que ta belle blonde parfaite a couché avec Josh ???

* * *

_Me revoilà... Dsl problème familiale ce W-K donc je n'ai pas pu poster hier mais vous aurez 3 chapitres en quelques minutes !_

_Une review ?!_

_HabsWifes_


	22. Chapter 21

Edward: QUOI???????????????? Bella !!!!!!!!  
Bella : EMMET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Edward... laisse moi t'expliquer !  
Edward: TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC OU NON ????????????????

_**Il regardait Josh, qui aurait vraiment voulu lui aussi que Emmet ferme sa gueule.**_

Bella : Edward écoute-moi !!  
Edward: Ma question est assez clair....... AS TU COUCHÉ AVEC MA BLONDE, JOSH ?  
Josh : .... Edward ce n'est pas ce que tu penses....  
Bella : Josh ferme là !  
Emmet : Bella tu vas finir par te les faires tous ! Jasper, Moi, Josh et Carey... profites-en ils sont tous là ce soir !  
Rose : EMMET TA GUEULE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet: Toi aussi ta gueule ! Tu baises avec tout ce qui bouge et tu ne veux pas être avec moi !  
Edward: VOS GUEULES ! JOSH RÉPONDS MOI !!  
Bella : Josh... ET TOI EDWARD MASEN... TU ME SUIS IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!!!!!  
Edward: NON je veux que tu me réponde avant ! et que tu me le dises en pleine face !  
Bella : C'ÉTAIT AVANT QU'ON SORTE ENSEMBLE BON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé !

_**Edward a directement mis un coup poing en pleine face de Josh ! Emmet, même saoul, s'est jeté sur Edward pour l'empêcher de lui en donner un autre !**_

Bella : EDWARD !!

_**Et je partie dans ma chambre vraiment frustré ! Je tournais en rond et sacrait tellement j'étais fachée après Emmet et Edward! Rose et Alice sont venus me voir...**_

Alice : Bella ....  
Bella : AHHHHH JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rose : Je suis désolé si Emmet a agis en con...  
Bella : Je suis désolé pour toi... c'est quand même de ma faute.. je l'avais avertit de ne pas cruiser ce soir pour ne pas qu'il te fasse de la peine !  
Alice: Je suis sûre que Edward va comprendre...  
Carey : Entk pas pour l'instant, il vient de partir !  
Bella : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Carey : Emmet a voulu lui parler mais il est parti...  
Bella : J'aimerai être seule svp !  
Alice: Bella !  
Bella : SEULE !!!!!!!!!!!

_**Je suis donc resté seule quelques minutes... par la suite je suis allé chercher de la bière.. je n'en pouvait plus ! Où était Edward? Il était 3h du matin et presque tout le monde était parti sauf notre gang habituelle, ils attendaient tous que Edward arrive. Après avoir été chercher 4 bières (c'est tout ce que je pouvait amener en 1 voyage) je suis retourné dans ma chambre et fermé la porte pour ne pas être dérangé mais ce ne fût pas le cas !**_

Emmet : Bella ?  
Bella : Dégage Cullen !  
Emmet : Je suis désolé Bella !  
Bella : Laisse faire... et dégage !

_**J'étais face à la fenêtre et regardait dehors tandis que lui était derrière moi**_

Emmet : Je suis vraiment désolé... j'aurai vraiment dû me la fermer et t'écouter ! Tu as toujours raison merde !  
Bella : Emmet ... arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Edward ne me crois pas... Pourquoi je me bats constamment en amour ! Tout ne pourrait pas se passer bien ! Emmet je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
Emmet : Ne t'en fais pas... il est juste aller prendre l'air, il va revenir, il t'aime trop !  
Bella : Emmet, tu peux me laisser et t'assurer que tout le monde rentre bien chez eux... vous devez être en forme, et je suis crevée pis j'ai mal au ventre !  
Emmet : Ok... Bonne nuit !

_**Emmet m'a donné un bec sur la tête (j'avais toujours resté dos à lui) et je l'ai entendu dire à tout le monde de partir. Je savais qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait car il était très primé quand il faisait de la coke et buvait.**_

_**Après ma 4ième bière callée, j'avais toujours mal au ventre, j'ai donc pris un sac magique, je l'ai mis sur mon ventre et je me suis couché dans notre lit sans Edward à mes côtés.. Il était 4hr et pas de Edward! J'ai finalement tombé endormie avant qu'il ne rentre...**_

_**Pendant tout ce temps-là, Edward était chez Carey et il regrettait être parti comme ça, il savait très bien quand cette histoire c'était produite...c'était bel et bien à Toronto mais pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?!?! C'était juste pour ça qu'il était faché... mais avec tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans lui parler, il est donc rentré chez lui vers 4h30. Il l'apperçut couché dans le lit.. elle était si belle quand elle dormait, comment pouvait-il être faché avec elle ! Il allait donc la rejoindre dans le lit et l'a pris dans ses bras afin de sentir sa peau si douce.**_

_**Dès qu'il est entré dans le lit j'ai senti sa présence, cela me faisait tellement de bien que mes yeux se sont remplis d'eau subitement mais j'étais dos à lui alors il ne pouvait pas me voir. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que c'était avec lui et seulement avec lui que je voulais passer le restant de ma vie. Il me chuchota à l'oreille..**_

Edward: Ne pleure pas... je suis désolé.. j'aurai dû t'écouter... Je t'aime !  
Bella : Je t'aime aussi !

_**J'ai retombée endormie sur ces paroles et je me suis réveillée prise par un sérieux mal de ventre.... ah les spm ! Il était environ 10h, les gars avaient une pratique seulement à 15h. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, Edward était debout devant moi nu ! WoW mon mal de coeur s'est vite transformé en crampe sexuelle !!**_

_**Edward me prit dans ses bras, mes jambes autour de sa taille...**_

Edward: Tu sais que tu es très excitante le matin !  
Bella : Je sais ! Et toi aussi ! Surtout nu comme ça... ce n'est pas difficile de sentir ton excitation ! hihi

_**Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de me déposer sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et d'enlever ma camisole tout en m'embrassant un peu partout... Cela faisait un bout que nous n'avions rien fait et j'en avais tellement le goût... Je n'avais pas à faire grand chose car il était déjà nu, alors je me contentais de le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait, à son grand plaisir ! Sa main se posa dans le creux de mes reins afin de me rapprocher de lui, et son autre main alla se poser dans mon cou. Mon corps était entièrement collé au sien. Sa main au creux de mes reins descendit, il tassa ma culotte sur le côté afin d'y avoir plein accès. Il caressa mon entre-jambe avec ses doigts d'experts, puis, il s'accroupit en me regardant dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de mon intimité. Je cambrais mon dos pour lui donner plus de .... Euh... Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui donner de plus mais je voulais simplement garder sa tête entre mes jambes. Il me prit par les hanches afin que je ne bouge pas... je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais bouger de là, j'étais trop bien, sous ces caresses. Edward me donna un coup de langue sur mon intimité et je me cambrais encore plus. Il donna encore quelques coups de langues avant d'enfoncer deux doigts en moi en les incurvant pour trouver le point sensible dans mon corps. Sa langue gâtait toujours mon intimité et après quelques minutes, je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder, alors, il s'est relevé avant de me pénétrer d'un habile coup de rein.**_

_**Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus vite et fort tout à fait ce que j'aimais....**_

Edward: Oh Bella.... ça y est presque.... viens avec moi....  
Bella : Non pas maintenant Chéri.... plus fort.... hummm Ouiiiii..... continues..............

_**Lui, il serait déjà venu en moi mais il savait que je n'aurais pas d'orgasme donc il a commencé à jouer avec mon clitoris, avec son pouce tout en continuant ses coups de reins intense....**_

Edward: Oui.... Chérie.... oui.... viens.... je ne peux... pu attendre...  
Bella : un dernier coup mon amour.... oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..............

_**J'ai eu ce que je voulais et lui, il a continuer de donner des coups de reins pour finalement venir après 2 autres coups...**_

_**Après avoir été satisfaits chacun, nous nous sommes recouchés quelques instants afin de profiter du peu de temps que nous avions seuls.. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux à nouveau, il était réveillé et me jouait dans les cheveux...**_

Bella : Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
Edward: Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi.. entk pas très longtemps..  
Bella : Tu aurais pu me réveiller !  
Edward: Non.. j'adore te voir dormir, tu sembles si bien... et j'étais très bien avec toi dans mes bras !  
Bella : Tu sais que tu es le seul homme qui est capable de me faire rester dans ses bras aussi longtemps pendant que je dors... faut croire que tout mon corps se sent beaucoup mieux dans tes bras que ailleurs !  
Edward: C'est la même chose pour moi... normalement, je dois me tasser car je dors mal.. mais avec toi, si tu n'es pas dans mes bras, je dois me coller sur ta peau pour pouvoir tomber endormi.. c'est vraiment plaisant ! .... Après les gars se demande pourquoi je dors mal en voyage ! hahah  
Bella : Je sais...

_**Je lui ai fait un beau sourire.**_

Bella : Bon.. est-ce que mon homme voudrait un bon dejeuner ???  
Edward: Seulement si c'est toi qui le fait !  
Bella : C'est ce que je vais te faire à l'instant !

_**Je lui ai donné un beau gros bec et dès que je me suis levé, je me suis senti tout étourdie... Oh oh**_

Edward: Bella !! Encore des étourdissements ??  
Bella : Non non ça va aller ! Je me suis juste levé trop vite !  
Edward: J'hais quand tu me dis que tout va bien mais que tu sais que sa va pas ! Isabella Swan, si jamais je me rends compte que tu as encore eu ça et que tu n'as pas vu de MD.. je t'étrippe !  
Bella : Tu ne pourrais pas étripper la femme de ta vie voyons !  
Edward: Ouin Ouin... je sais !

_**Tout le long du déjeuner, Edward me regardait pour être sûre que tout était ok. Oui j'avais mal au ventre mais je ne voulais surtout pas lui montrer, de peur de l'inquiéter! Pendant que Edward prenait sa douche, quelqu'un sonna à la porte..**_

Bella : Étienne !!!  
Étienne : Salut beauté ! Ca va bien??  
Bella : Désolé... je ne suis pas prête du tout !  
Étienne : Pas grave... je peux t'attendre !

_**Edward est resorti de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas l'air très content de savoir c'était quoi ou plutôt QUI mon empêchement pour le petit**_.

Bella : Ok.. je dois aller dans la douche... Edward- Étienne, Étienne-Edward  
Edward: Allo  
Étienne : Allo

_**Il a tendu sa main à Edward pour le saluer formellement mais ce dernier a hésité un instant avant de l'accepter.**_

Étienne : J'aurai dû appeler avant, désolé!  
Bella : Non non, je vous laisse ensemble !  
Étienne : Belle game hier Edward!  
Edward: Oui Merci ! Comme ça tu es sorti avec Bella pendant un bout?  
Étienne : Oui pendant 1 an environ.... c'était plus une fréquentation hors du commun !  
Edward: ??  
Étienne : Mettons que si elle n'avait pas déménagé à Qc, on aurait vraiment été un couple..  
Edward: Ah ok !

Edward: Vous faites quoi au juste ?  
Étienne : Je ne sais pas, elle voulait discuter alors ...

_**Ils ont parlé un peu, les 2 avaient très hâte que je sois prête ! J'essayais de faire le plus vite possible.. dès que j'ai eu terminé, j'ai embrassé Edward et je suis partie avec Étienne..**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Voilà le 2ième tel que prévu_**

**_Pour le 3ième, je devrais vous le poster d'ici 1h-2h_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Pendant que j'étais avec Étienne, Edward lui, était parti chez Jasper..**_

Jasper : Puis mec.. ça va mieux aujourd'hui?  
Edward : Ouais...  
Alice: Humm.. tu as vu Étienne n'est-ce pas ?  
Edward : Tu savais qu'elle allait le revoir ??  
Alice: Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je connais ma cousine, elle ne me dit pas ce qu'elle pense ces temps-ci, alors elle se retourne vers Étienne..  
Edward : Et pourquoi lui ??? me semblait qu'on avait parlé hier et qu'on s'était entendu que lorsqu'on avait quelque chose sur le cœur.. on allait se le dire !  
Alice: Ca fait un petit bout qu'ils se reparlent, alors je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter si vous vous êtes parlé ! Edward .. j'ai jamais vu ma cousine être aussi en amour que présentement !  
Jasper: Edward .. fais lui dont confiance !  
Edward : Oui je lui fais confiance mais ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est son état de santé !  
Alice: Il s'est passé quelque chose encore ce matin ???  
Edward : Elle a encore eu des étourdissements et je sais que pendant qu'elle déjeunait, elle a eu mal au ventre..........Puis...on a fait l'amour ce matin et sérieux... ok, jamais je ne vais me plaindre d'avoir une fille foutument bien shapé.. mais là j'aimais mieux ma Bella avec son corps d'antan !  
Jasper: Mais là Edward !  
Edward : Non écoutes... tu comprends pas... elle a pratiquement seulement la peau sur les os ! Merde, j'ai eu peur de lui faire mal en la prenant !!!  
Alice: Je sais... je m'en suis aperçu hier mais elle m'a dit que c'était rien... Je crois qu'elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte avant hier ! Bella est très perfectionniste et malheureusement pour vous les gars, vous nous mettez toujours de la pression afin d'être encore plus mince et belle ! Inconsciemment.. c'est un peu de ta faute ce qui se passe avec elle, Edward !  
Edward : Capotes pas ! Je n'ai jamais mais jamais dit qu'elle était grosse ! Voyons... je l'ai connu et elle était parfaite comme ça... là c'est trop ! Ca me fait mal de la regarder comme ça !

_**Jasper semblait un peu perplexe face au dernier commentaire de Alice....**_

Jasper: Ali... je te mets de la pression ??  
Alice: Oui Jasper! Mais comme on est pas un couple et que je n'ai pas vraiment à te garder près de moi... c'est moins pire ! Mais quand tu es vraiment en couple avec un «Players».. c'est difficile.. on ne souhaite pas que notre chum veut aller voir ailleurs !  
Edward : Alice.. ça ne tient pas ton histoire.. justement quand tu es en couple.. tu sais que tu vas toujours avoir ton homme proche.. mais quand ce n'est pas officiel avec une fille.. alors c'est vrai qu'elle doit toujours se mettre en valeur afin d'être celle qu'on va vouloir ramener le soir ! Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas avec Bella... même quand on se fréquentait ou qu'on faisait juste baiser.. je l'aurai toujours ramené chez moi même la voir en jogging tout dépeignés !  
Alice: Bon bon... ce n'est pas là le problème... le problème est qu'il faut la surveiller un peu plus et si ça continue... Médecin !  
Edward : Oui.. c'est ce que je voulais vous dire !  
Jasper: Ok on va passer le mot Edward .. mais là faudrait qu'on y aille, on va être en retard..  
Alice: Ok.. laisse-moi au moins me changer..  
Jasper: Mais non, reste ici.. on pourrait se faire un souper à 4 ce soir ici ?? Edward ?  
Edward : Ok... je vais demander à ma femme !  
Alice: hihihi ta femme....  
Jasper: Tu fais ta demande quand ???? hahah  
Edward : Bientôt...du moins j'y ai pensé un peu..

_**Edward et Jasper étaient partis à la pratique et Alice est allé faire quelques courses pour le souper..**_

_**J'ai reçu un appel de Edward pendant que je marchais avec Étienne..**_

Bella: Allo ..  
_Edward : salut mon amour !  
_Bella: Oh Chéri ! Ca va ?  
_Edward : Oui et toi...tu n'avais pas l'air sûre de savoir qui c'était ?? Tu es où ?  
_Bella: On marche mais c'est qu'il fait soleil et je ne pouvais pas voir c'était qui ! là on s'en va chez Ikea!  
_Edward : Bella! Tu ne changeras jamais ! hihi  
_Bella: Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !  
_Edward : Oh que oui ! Bon est-ce que tu rentres tard tantôt ?  
_Bella: Non, je ne crois pas... tu vas être à la maison vers 18h ?  
_Edward : 17h... c'est que Jasper et Alice, nous a inviter à souper, ça te dit ?  
_Bella: hihihi  
_Edward : Pourquoi tu ris ??  
_Bella : Edward Masen.. je sais ce que tu veux faire ! Mais oui, je veux bien.. ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas eu !  
_Edward : ... euh...Ok alors on se voit à la maison ! Je t'aime .._  
Bella: Je t'aime aussi à tantôt !

_**Je raccrocha et retourna vers Étienne qui était assis sur un banc.**_

Étienne : Tu l'aimes beaucoup alors ?  
Bella: ...Oui....  
Étienne : Alors pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas dit que l'on se voyait depuis 2 semaines ?  
Bella: Comment tu peux savoir que je ne lui avais pas dit ?  
Étienne : Tu n'as pas vu sa face quand il m'a vu ! Il n'a pas l'air apprécier que tu vois d'autres mecs !  
Bella: Mettons que, c'est sûre que toi.. ce n'est pas comme si je voyais un ami... on a vécu quelque chose ensemble alors..  
Étienne : Je sais... et tu me manques toujours !  
Bella: Étienne.. je te l'ai dit, je suis avec Edward et je l'aime !  
Étienne : Oui mais tu ne peux pas oublier notre histoire comme ça ! J'aurai vraiment dû t'empêcher de partir à Qc ! Je regrette..  
Bella: Il fallait que tu y penses quand c'était le temps !  
Étienne : Dis-moi au moins que tu m'as aimé !  
Bella: Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire la réponse.. tu le sais ! Mais c'est du passé et le passé reste du passé !  
Étienne : Si jamais tu en a marres de lui.. viens me voir ! haha  
Bella: hihihi Bon Ikea ! Je commence à avoir mal à tête de rester au soleil !

_**Nous avons été au Ikea un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Je suis revenu à la maison vers 16h30.. je n'en pouvais plus, je devais dormir un peu et j'avais encore mal au ventre ! En me rendant à la chambre, je me suis encore senti tout étourdie.. une chance que le lit était proche. Je me suis laissé tombé sur le lit et j'ai tombé endormie immédiatement..**_

_**Comme de fait, Edward est revenu vers 17h.. il n'a pas voulu me réveiller immédiatement et s'est couché à mes côtés, encore là, dès que j'ai senti sa présence, inconsciemment, je me suis retourné afin d'avoir ma tête sur son torse. J'étais tellement bien..**_

_**Vers 18h30, le téléphone me réveilla... Edward répondit..**_

Edward : Ok on se prépare et on arrive..

_**Il s'est retourné vers moi et a embrassé tendrement mon épaule dénudé**_.

Edward : Bella... tu veux toujours aller chez Jasp?  
Bella: ouiii.. (en m'étirant)

_**Nous sommes arrivés à destination juste un peu après 19h, faut dire que je n'avais pas besoin de grande préparation beauté pour ce souper là..**_

Alice: Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi ravissante quand ça te prends 10 min pour te préparer ??  
Jasper : Ouin... Ali, elle, ça lui prends 1 heure juste pour aller à la pharmacie !  
Edward et Bella: HAHAHHAHA  
Bella: Mais... moi j'ai quelque chose qui me rends toujours ravissante !

_**J'ai embrassé tendrement Edward tout en donnant un petit coup de coude à Jasper.**_

Jasper : Ouin ouin..... Ali... tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta cousine !  
Alice: Quoi sortir avec un homme aussi ravissant que Edward ?!  
Jasper : Ah Ah Ah !  
Edward : Bon les filles... on s'occupe du reste, allez prendre un verre au salon  
Bella: My god ! Edward Masen, que se passe t-il avec toi ?! Et Jasper, svp, je ne veux pas m'intoxiquer à nouveau ! hihihi  
Jasper : Allez oust.. avant que je change d'idée ! Bon dîtes-moi quel drink vous voulez, je vous fait ça right now !  
Alice: Cosmo pour moi..  
Bella: Vodka seven-up pour moi ..  
Jasper : Vodka ?.. Bella, il se passe quoi avec toi et tes drinks hors du commun ?!  
Bella: Rien.. je ne veux pas trop boire c'est tout!

_**Personne n'avait rajouté quoique ce soit après ma réponse mais je savais qu'ils pensaient à quelque chose ! Alice est venu me rejoindre dans le salon. Je connaissais bien ma cousine et je savais qu'elle avait promis à Edward de voir à ce que tout aille bien pour moi !**_

Alice: Tu sais bien Bella ce que je pense en ce moment ?  
Bella: Tu as toujours été très protectrice.. alors je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas !  
Alice: Non! Il n'y pas de NE T'EN FAIS PAS ! Je veux que tu prennes conscience à quel point ta santé est fragile présentement, tu te préoccupes tellement des autres que tu t'oublies ! Je sais que tu n'es pas innocente... tu sais bien que ce n'est pas normal ce que tu as présentement, non ?  
Bella: Oui et non... c'est que ce n'était pas fréquent mais là j'avoue que ça m'inquiètes un peu.. Mais j'ai mes spm alors c'est ça et c'est pour ça que je n'en fais pas de cas..  
Alice: Tu sais que Edward s'inquiète beaucoup ?! Tu es chanceuse qu'il soit en série car il ne te lâcherai pas d'un poil !  
Bella: Ouin.. je sais ! hihi  
Alice: Et sais tu ce qui m'inquiètes aussi ?  
Bella: Tu vas sûrement me le dire !  
Alice: Ta consommation d'alcool !  
Bella: C'est quoi le rapport... je ne bois presque plus !  
Alice: Justement !  
Bella: Attends.. tu ne vas pas me reprocher de boire moins?! Tout le monde trouvait que je buvais trop et là je diminue et ça ne fait pas l'affaire de personne ! What the hells !!! ahhhh...  
Alice: OK OK ! Je veux juste que tu me le dises si tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas ok ?  
Bella: Oui Oui Maman ! :)  
Alice: Bon.... viens on va aller espionner les hommes voir si ils s'en tirent bien !  
Bella: Ok... hihi

_**Pendant que nous étions pas très loin, les gars parlaient entre eux... J'étais très contente de l'idée de ma cousine !**_

Jasper : Est-ce que tu crois que ta blonde pourrait vraiment te tromper avec son ex?  
Edward : Je lui fais confiance et j'espère que non...Elle me rend complètement fou cette fille !  
Jasper : Je te comprends... elle m'a rendu assez fou aussi au début !

_**Je regarda Alice en lui faisant un signe de Je suis désolé! Elle me sourit ! On continua d'écouter leur conversation!**_

Edward : Mais là toi avec la cousine... comment tu vois ça ?  
Jasper : C'est une femme d'affaires et elle ne veut rien savoir de sortir avec un joueur de hockey !  
Edward : Penses-tu que Bella n'était pas comme sa cousine... Elles sont pareilles alors fonce mec !  
Jasper : Toi et Bella, c'est différent.. vous avez le même âge... Ali m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne sortirai jamais avec un gars plus jeune que elle ! Entk ça l'air que je ne suis pas dû pour avoir une femme bientôt !

_**Je pris Alice par le bras pour la ramener dans le salon afin de lui parler de la conversation..**_

Bella: Ali.... tu vas finir par le perdre si tu joues à ça ! Malheureusement pour toi.. il n'est pas aussi patient que Edward ! Donc dis lui que tu ne souhaites plus seulement être sa fuckfriend mais davantage sa copine !  
Alice: il n'a pas dit qu'il était intéressé... il veut peut-être juste une blonde pour l'instant ..  
Bella: Justement.. tu perdrai quoi si tu étais sa blonde... c'est toujours toi qui m'a dit que essayer ne coûterai rien ! Alors essaye et tu verras !  
Jasper : Les filles c'est prêt !  
Alice: OH Jasper.. tu m'as fait peur !

_**Nous avons très bien mangé, tout était parfait sauf mon maudit mal de cœur ! J'ai essayé de le cacher toute la soirée et dès que nous sommes rentrés à la maison, j'ai dit à Edward que je devais aller voir Carey 5 min, que je viendrai le rejoindre juste avant son départ pour l'hôtel.**_

_**Je cogna donc chez Carey, en espérant qu'il soit là !**_

Carey : Entrer !

_**Je n'ai même pas dit salut et j'ai foncé aux toilettes pour vomir ! Carey est accouru me voir.. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui répondre, mais je me suis forcé pour lui parler quand il m'a dit...**_

Carey : Je vais aller chercher Edward ..  
Bella: NON ! restes avec moi!  
Carey : Ok !

_**Je n'ai pas vomit longtemps et dès que j'ai fini de nettoyer et désinfecter, je suis aller rejoindre Carey dans le salon !**_

Carey : Bon, il se passe quoi ???  
Bella: J'avais mal au cœur... et je ne veux pas que Edward voit que j'allais être malade ! Alors tu gardes ça pour toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Carey : Mais Bella... je veux aussi que tu ailles voir un MD... on s'inquiète tous !  
Bella: Je te promets que je vais m'en occuper si vous gagnez la coupe ok ?!  
Carey ; Non non non... ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas être malade comme ça jusqu'en juin !  
Bella: Ok alors la première ronde ?!

_**Je lui fis mes plus beaux yeux !**_

Carey : ah Bella! ok.... mais tu me promets que tu vas voir un md dès que la série finit ?  
Bella: Seulement si vous gagnez ! Alors si tu veux vraiment que je prennes soin de moi... fais en sorte que vous gagnez et plus vite ça va être plus vite je vais voir un Md !  
Carey : humm ok... mais dès que tu sens quelque chose qui cloche plus... tu viens me voir, si tu veux pas parler avec Edward !  
Bella: Ok Pricy !

_**Je suis allé rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait dans le salon, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi mais il s'est dit qu'il ne fallait pas me mettre trop pression et Alice lui avait dit que si je trouvais ça anormal alors je lui en parlerai. Après m'avoir couvert de baiser et m'avoir fait si bien l'amour devant notre foyer, il dû se rendre, déçu de ne pas pouvoir refaire ça encore avec moi, à l'hôtel avec Carey et Josh. Et oui, il avait reparlé avec Josh et s'était même excusé de lui avoir sacré un coup de poing en plein visage.... **_

_**Pour ma part, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je contrôle mes maux de cœurs au moins pour ne pas le faire devant eux, cela a marché durant toutes les séries ! Nous étions maintenant rendu au 6ième match de la finale entre Mtl et Vancouver, qui avait lieu à Vancouver... **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Désolé du délai mais nous avons été pris dans la folie des JO et ensuite la fameuse Game..._**

**_Que nous avons perdu malheureusement :( mais nous nous reprenons pour l'OR le 28 !_**

**_Go Canada !_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_J'avais pu assister à pratiquement tous les matchs des séries jusqu'à maintenant car même si je travaillais, j'avais fait mon horaire en fonction des matchs à l'extérieur et à domicile mais celui-là, je ne pouvais y assister et cela me brisait le coeur car c'était 3-2 pour Vancouver dans la série et s'ils se faisaient éliminés ce soir, je voulais être là pour mon chum. Mais je me disais qu'ils gagneraient le 6ième et reviendraient à Mtl pour la fin et gagnerai ! Alice et Jasper formaient désormais un couple mais ne voulaient pas trop ébruiter la chose... Cependant, tous les femmes des joueurs savaient que c'était la nouvelle blonde de Jasper et étaient toutes très contentes !_**

**_J'avais promis aux femmes que je les inviterai chez moi durant un match à l'étranger mais étant donné que je ne pouvais pas être à Vancouver, cela signifiait que j'étais ailleurs. Comme de fait, j'étais à Ottawa. J'aurai pu prendre un vol pour Vancouver mais je serai arrivé vers la fin de la game, alors je suis retourné à Mtl et j'y étais pour 17h ! Comme j'arrivais trop juste, j'avais demandé à Jasper et Alice si on pouvait faire cela chez lui, je m'occuperai de presque tout mais avec l'aide de Alice, il avait accepté avec joie. Étant donné que Alice préparait les trucs, ce qui l'a stressait beaucoup, c'est la femme de Mathieu Dandeneault qui sont venus me chercher à l'aéroport._**

Marie : Salut ma belle !  
Bella: Allo Marie, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé cela mais ça aurait été plus long en taxi !  
Marie : Bien voyons, je suis super contente... tu sais que ta cousine est vraiment stressée!  
Bella: hahahaha Je sais ! Elle doit capoter...en plus je lui avait dit que je serais là vers 14h au début !  
Marie : Ce n'est pas grave, elle n'est pas seule.. la blonde.. ou la maîtresse à Vincent est là !  
Bella: Ah non ! Là, elle doit vraiment capoter... elle n'aime pas beaucoup sa blonde.. ou sa maîtresse... je ne sais même plus ! hihihihi  
Marie : Moi non plus ! Mais bon, ça nous regarde pas !  
Bella: Tu as raison ! Bon est-ce que tu crois qu'on a le temps d'arrêter à la maison, je me changerai ??  
Marie : Alice m'a bien dit que si tu me demandais ça... de refuser... elle est allée te chercher du linge et tout est prêt chez Jasper! Je crois qu'elle a réellement besoin de toi ! hahaha  
Bella: Oui !  
Marie : Bon et toi.... est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?  
Bella: Oui et c'est négatif malheureusement... alors je ne sais plus quoi faire... tu en as pas parlé avec Edward ou même Alice??  
Marie : Non.. mais moi aussi je m'inquiètes pour toi, mais malgré que tu sembles avoir prise des couleurs, tu es très fatiguée n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: Oui ! .....J'adore le hockey.... je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se termine vite mais là je ne suis plus capable ! Au moins, je suis en vacances pour 2 mois sûre ! Mais merde que c'est stressant des séries ! J'étais stressée quand je l'écoutais comme toute bonne personne mais quand tu sors avec un joueur... c'est encore pire !  
Marie : Et.. avec un enfant !  
Bella: Oui !  
Marie : C'est normal... en plus, tu dois faire comme si c'était le tien ! Mais, je peux te dire que tu as toute mon admiration pour ce que tu fais présentement pour lui et pour Edward! Mathieu m'en a justement parlé la semaine dernière et lui aussi est vraiment impressionné par toi !  
Bella: Marie, je peux te poser une question assez bizarre...  
Marie : Oui ...  
Bella: Est-ce normal que je ressente de la haine des fois envers Lana et le petit?  
Marie : Avec tout ce que je sais qu'elle a fait l'an passé.... non ! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille-là et jamais je le ferai non plus ! Nathan, oui je l'adore, mais c'est le fils à Edward! Et pour moi, tu es sa mère... donc ne t'en fais pas avec les sentiments que tu ressens envers elle, je crois que c'est parfaitement normal ! Mais.. est-ce que tu veux des enfants avec Edward? Car, sans vouloir te juger, je vois que tu t'es rapproché beaucoup de Carey dernièrement et même de ton ex, Étienne...

**_J'ai laissé un soupir et elle a poursuivie_**

Marie : Bella, je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à Edward...  
Bella: Marie, ne t'en fais pas... J'adore Carey mais en ami, même chose pour Étienne... J'ai toujours eu plus d'affinités avec des amis gars qu'avec des amis filles, alors c'est normal que je puisse être proche des gars ! Mais oui je veux des enfants et je les veux avec Edward! Tu devrais voir l'effet que cela me fait quand je le vois avec Nathan dans ses bras, du moins quand je fais abstraction qu'il est de Lana,.... c'est un feeling tellement fort, que je voudrais accoucher de 3 à ce moment !!!

**_Elle m'a sourie sincèrement._**

Marie : Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre parler comme ça,,, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas parlé de même !  
Bella: Je sais ! Mais au fait... j'aurai une proposition d'affaire à te faire.. dès que la saison est finie.. Edward et moi, aimerions avoir une maison et que tu l'as décore ! Est-ce ok ?  
Marie : haha!  
Bella: Quoi ??  
Marie : Edward m'en a parlé justement hier ! Mais cela serait pour mon émission ...  
Bella: Je sais.. tu m'avais justement dit que tu manquais de personnalité... Je crois que le Québec va tripper à savoir que Edward Masen sort avec une pure Québécoise !  
Marie : C'est évident mais il va falloir qu'il parle en français quand on va l'interroger !  
Bella: Tu ne savais pas que j'avais travaillé sur son cas ! Maintenant, je lui parle seulement en anglais mais il doit me répondre en français !  
Marie : Et il se débrouille comment le beau brun ?  
Bella: Très bien.. je te dirais qu'il est même meilleur que moi en anglais ! hahahaha  
Marie : Je savais qu'il allait finir par parler français !! Donc pour ton projet... c'est sûre que nous allons devoir voir plusieurs choses mais dis-toi qu'avec le succès de la maison de Jasper l'an passé.. c'est encore un succès assuré!  
Bella: Je ne voulais pas faire ça à télé mais si je veux que ce soit toi ma designer, alors je n'ai pas le choix trop trop ?!  
Marie : Non ! Hahaha

**_Nous sommes maintenant arrivés à la maison de Jasper, il y a avait déjà beaucoup d'autos. Dès que je vis Alice, j'ai compris qu'elle était désespérée!_**

Bella: Bon je suis là ! Je m'occupe de servir les drinks... et toi fini ta trempette,,,  
Alice : Drinks.... je n'ai pas d'alcool !!! J'ai oublié... ce n'est pas comme des gars, je pensai qu'elles ne buvaient pas ! Et de quelle trempette tu parles ?????  
Bella: HAHHAHAH Alice... elles sont comme toi et moi ! Bon écoutes, je vais demandé à ..  
Marie : Allo Alice.. j'ai amené tout pour les drinks !  
Bella: Ahah.... Tu lis dans mes pensés !  
Marie : C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre les femmes des joueurs alors je savais que certaines choses pouvaient lui échapper ! hihih  
Alice: Merci beaucoup Marie-Christine !!  
Bella: OK Marie, tu peux faire les drinks ? Moi je vais faire ma fameuse trempette !  
Marie : OK... pas ta fameuse trempette aux crabes ??  
Bella: Oui! Mes parents sont venus hier et ont laissé ça à Alice pour ce soir ! Du bon crabes frais et on a même du homard et des crevettes !  
Marie : My god... les gars vont être jaloux !  
Alice: Ils avaient juste à ne pas se rendre en 6ième partie !  
Bella: Bien dit !!

**_Nous avons passé un bel avant-match Alice et moi..._**

**_Les femmes des joueurs parlent plus entre elles que écouter les games mais ce soir, lorsqu'elles nous ont vus, les 2, capotées comme des folles, elles se sont installés au salon et nous ont parlés.. du moins on essayé !_**

Natacha (blonde-maitresse de Vincent Lecavalier) : Les filles je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous semblez aimer ça !

**_Je ne voulais pas laisser Alice répondre car je savais que cela serait pire que moi, même si ma réponse fût très directe !_**

Bella: First : on ne semble pas.... on AIME le hockey... secondly : Le hockey est un sport tellement merveilleux à regarder...  
Natacha : Mais c'est vraiment plate !  
Bella: Je suis désolé pour toi mais je crois que tu n'as pas choisi l'endroit pour dire ça.... J'ai toujours aimé le hockey et je vais toujours l'aimer peu importe ce qu'il arrive !

**_Même Marie-Christine semblait découragée par elle.... Je n'ai jamais été du genre à critiquer les femmes des joueurs même lorsque je trouvais que certaines étaient plus porté à dépenser l'argent de leur chum qu'être avec eux pour les vraies valeurs mais là, cette Natacha me grugeait vraiment trop d'énergie._**

Natacha : Entk au moins sa rapporte de l'argent ! Et c'est sûre qu'ils vont perdre... ils chokent toujours !  
Bella: Bon Na..Natacha... je vais être très directe avec toi et très franche... normalement je serai beaucoup plus drastique que cela mais je me sens pas en forme.... Je n'apprécie pas du tout mais pas du tout que quelqu'un dit qu'ils vont perdre... toutes les femmes le savent ici et si elles ne sont pas optimistes à ce qu'ils gagnent alors elles ne viennent pas ! Je ne te connais que depuis 1 mois et je peux te dire que si tu continues comme ça tu ne te rendras pas loin avec nous !  
Natacha : Justement.. est-ce que tu sais je suis la copine de qui ??? Du no 1 des canadiens !  
Bella: Justement... tu es juste la #1 du #1 mais en tant que maitresse alors tu n'as aucun droit sur nous ni même sur les joueurs !  
Marie : Bella.. la game commence..  
Bella(en regardant la #1 du #1) : Tu es chanceuse ! Mais si tu n'es pas optimiste au fait qu'ils vont gagner.. je te demande de partir ou bien... tu ne dis pas un mot !

**_Les femmes savaient que lorsque j'écoutais un match, je ne leur parlais pas beaucoup, j'écoute ce qu'elles disent mais regarde le match! Comme je le souhaitais, le match s'est terminé 3-0 Mtl ! Donc les gars revenaient à Mtl pour l'ultime et dernier match de la coupe ! C'était incroyable l'ambiance à Mtl présentement, tout le monde ne parlait que des habs, radio, télévision, c'était fou !_**

**_Le Match étant à Vancouver, un mardi, il était présenté à 22h donc les joueurs ne seraient de retour qu'à 7hr le lendemain matin et il était évident que je serai là pour accueillir mon homme ! J'étais allé retrouvé Alice chez Jasper à 6hr avec 2 bons café ! Nous nous sommes donc rendu au Complexe Bell en attendant l'autobus qui les ramenaient de l'aéroport. Il faisait déjà très beau, nous en avons donc profité pour les attendre à l'extérieur._**

Alice: Tu as fait un test de grossesse n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: .. comment tu fais pour deviner tout en moi ! hihi  
Alice: Ah ! et tu ne l'es pas ??  
Bella: Tu vois juste ! Donc.. je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.. au moins je n'ai pas perdu de poids ! Mais là je crois que ça va me faire du bien des vacances !  
Alice: Edward le sait ?  
Bella: Non... et je ne veux pas lui dire.. je l'aurai fait si cela aurait été positif mais là non.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui dire.... Quand le moment sera venu....  
Alice: .... ouin....Puis au fait... vous faites quoi durant ces 2 mois là ?  
Bella: On va passer 1 semaine à Qc et après on va aller 2 semaines dans sa famille !  
Alice: Oh oh.. tu vas enfin rencontrer ses parents !  
Bella: Non en fait.. je les rencontre ce soir ! S'il y avait un 7ième match a Mtl, ils venaient! le voir ! Donc imagine comment je suis stressé !  
Alice: En plus que tes parents viennent aussi, hein?!  
Bella: Oui ! ils arrivent demain midi  
Alice: Bon les gars arrive !

__

**Effectivement, l'autobus était arrivé, les gars sortaient de l'autobus, ils avaient tous l'air très content mais fatigués !**

Carey : Merci chéri d'être venu m'accueillir ! hahaha  
Edward: Hey le gros.. laisse ma blonde ! hahaha viens ici beauté

__

**Je l'embrassa tendrement sous le regards et les paroles des gars...**

Josh : Ouin chanceux toi !  
Emmet : Faudrait que tu commences par te trouver une blonde mec !  
Jasper : Ouin.. c'est bien le fun (en embrassant sa douce)  
Bella : Bon Edward.. si ça te dérange pas trop.. on va aller à la maison ! J'aimerai bien que tu m'embrasses partout partout mais sans les gars  
Edward: Oui miss ! À vos ordres ! Bye les gars !

__

**Dès que nous avons franchi notre porte, je lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Il me plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée et m'a enlevé mes vêtements! Nous avions une envie très pressante alors dès que nous avons été nus, Edward m'a pénétré violemment, non pas que je m'en suis plaint ! Il allait et venait en moi comme si c'en était de sa survie.**

Edward : Ouiiiii mon amour........ je.... vais.... venir....

Bella : Plus fort Chéri...... ouiiii..... encoreeeeeee.... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

__

**J'ai eu un orgasme fulgurant, Edward lui était sur le point de venir quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte ! Edward me mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour ne pas que dise un mot afin que la personne parte... Il était toujours en moi et je ne faisais rien pour l'aider car je compressais mon vagin autour de sa queue...**

Edward : Bellaaaaa.... ce n'est pas drôle.... je dois venir mais pas comme ça....

__

**Il m'avait dit ça doucement afin de ne pas être entendu par la personne derrière la porte, qui selon nous, partirai bien assez vite et nous laisserai finir ce que nous avions commençé.**

Edward: Bon maintenant parti.. on reprends ?  
Bella : Oh que oui !

**_Cette fois-ci la personne cogna mais parla en même temps ...c'était une femme..._**

... : Edward! Je t'entends !  
Edward: Maman !!!!!!!!!!!  
Esmée: Oui et ouvres nous !  
Bella (en chuchotant) : Attends.. je suis toute nue, je te fais remarquer ! Et toi aussi !  
Edward: Ca serait une belle première impression ! hahaha  
Esmée: Edward....  
Edward: Minute maman,... (en chuchotant) vite ava...  
Bella : Ok .. ouvres!

**_Edward ouvrit la porte avec moi derrière lui... Sa mère lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle lâcha Edward et est venu me donner des becs... Après avoir embrassé toute la famille et fais les présentations, je les invita à venir au salon.._**

Esmée: Donc Bella, c'est finalement toi qui a prit le coeur de mon Edward...  
Bella: Je crois bien que oui !  
Edward: Ne crois pas... c'est le cas ! (en m'embrassant)  
Carlisle : Je suis bien contente qu'il sorte avec une fille de la place !  
Bella: Moi aussi !  
Edward: Mais au juste.. vous n'étiez pas supposé d'arriver seulement ce soir?  
Esmée: Oui mais on voulait vous faire une surprise !  
Edward: Pour être une surprise, c'est toute qu'une surprise! (en me regardant)  
Soeur (Kate) : On a cru voir ça ! Du moins on a entendu !

**_J'étais devenu toute rouge... qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser de leur belle-fille !_**

Edward: Chérie, ça te va bien le rouge ! (en me faisant un clin d'oeil)  
Esmée: Edward! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est mal à l'aise donc ne continues pas plus ! Tu sais Bella, c'est normal, mon fils est tellement irrésistible !  
Bella: Effectivement ! hihi  
Carlisle: Comme son père ! hahaha  
Esmée: N'exagères pas ! hihihi  
Edward: Si cela ne vous dérange pas.... je n'ai pas dormi ben ben cette nuit, on est arrivé il y a même pas 2 h, donc j'aimerai bien ça aller dormir avec ma femme un peu..  
Bella: Mais non Edward.. je vais rester avec tes parents...  
Edward: Bella.. je sais que tu n'as pas dormi non plus cette nuit alors viens dormir un peu !  
Esmée: Oui allez dormir, nous on va aller déjeuner..  
Frère (Jacob): Vous allez pouvoir terminer ce que vous faisiez ! hahaha  
Edward: Effectivement !  
Bella: Edward!

**_J'avais demandé aux parents de Edward de laisser faire le resto et de déjeuner ici mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre... Ils voulaient nous laisser du temps ensemble ! Ah les parents... Malheureusement pour Edward, je ne voulais que dormir !_**

Edward: Tu es vraiment à boute.. il était temps que tes vacances arrivent ! Surtout que tu t'es occupé du petit beaucoup ces temps-ci !  
Bella: Je sais mais ce n'est pas le petit... en parlant du petit, faudrait appeler Lana pour qu'elle vienne le porter aujourd'hui pour le montrer à tes parents...  
Edward: Tu sais que je t'aime toi !  
Bella : hein quoi.. tu m'aimes... non c'est pas vrai !  
Edward: Ah ah ah tu es comique ! Viens dans mes bras faut que je dorme !

**_Nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Edward dormait dure quand ses parents sont revenus donc je me suis levé afin de leur parler un peu !_**

Esmée : Nous vous avons réveillé n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : Non non, Edward dort encore...  
Carlisle : Je peux vous poser une question ava ?  
Bella : Seulement si vous ne me vousvoyez pas ! hihi  
Père : D'accord... Donc, comment ça se passe pour toi avec le petit ?  
Bella : Très bien ! Je dois justement téléphoner à sa mère si je peux aller le chercher afin que vous le voyez un peu !  
Esmée: Tu es vraiment comme Edward nous ta décrit !  
Bella : Ah oui... et comment il m'a décrite ?  
Esmée: Une femme séduisante, belle, intelligente et qui pense plus aux autres qu'à elle !  
Edward: Et qui fait battre mon coeur tellement fort !

**_Edward est arrivé derrière moi en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille et en me donnant un baiser dans le cou._**

Bella : hihihi... tu es trop gentil Edward mais mets-en pas trop.. ils sont peut-être déçus !  
Carlisle : Jusqu'à présent... tu es amplement ce que Edward nous a dit !  
Esmée: Et je suis convaincu que tu ne nous décevra pas !

* * *

Je voulais vous poster 2 chapitres ce matin mais ...

Oups, j'avais oublié que Hydro faisait une coupure de courant ce matin donc je me suis retrouvé sans Internet!

Mais au moins, en voici 1 et p-e un autre ce soir !

Est-ce que vous aimez ou non ?! Leti60, Je pense que la question ne t'ai pas adressé ;) Merci pour tous tes comms !!

HabsWifes


	25. Chapter 24

_**Edward s'était reposé une bonne partie de la journée donc j'en avais profité pour aller chercher le petit chez Lana avec les parents de Edward et nous avons arrêté sur une terrasse prendre un verre tellement il faisait beau !!**_

Esmée : Bon les gars, que diriez-vous d'aller nous chercher à boire ?  
Carlisle : Bon Bon... vous voulez discuter entre filles ! Allez les gars.. on va les laisser discuter !  
Esmée : Bon ma belle Bella... alors dis-moi exactement comment ça se passe avec le petit... je sais bien que tu nous as dit que tout allait bien tout à l'heure, juste pour ne pas nous inquiéter mais une mère sait reconnaître ce genre de chose !  
Bella : mais non tout va bien..  
Esmée : Bella .....  
Sœur : Tu es mieux de lui parler car ma mère ne te lâchera pas ! hihihi  
Bella : hihihi je sais de qui retient Edward !  
Esmée : hahaha..... Depuis environ 3 heures que nous sommes ensemble avec le petit et je te regarde aller... tu ne voudrais en avoir avec Edward ?  
Bella : Est-ce que Edward vous en a parlé ?  
Esmée: Il a changé de sujet quand je lui ai posé la question...  
Bella : Sacré Edward ! Au début de notre relation, il s'est passé plusieurs choses et on a seulement repoussé le projet. Je travaille énormément et en plus avec Nathan, mettons que ce n'est pas évident !  
Esmée : Oui j'imagine mais tu sais que Edward souhaiterai vraiment avoir un enfant avec toi ?!  
Bella: Je sais !  
Kate : Bella.. je n'ai jamais vu mon petit frère aussi content et en amour avec une fille qu'avec toi présentement ! Et il s'en veut énormément pour l'avortement !  
Bella : euh... vous... vous êtes au courant ??  
Esmée : Mon fils me dit pratiquement tout et cela l'a complètement bouleversé... c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il t'aimait plus que tout !  
Bella : Alors même si je vous dis que tout va bien avec le petit vous ne croyez pas n'est-ce pas ? hihi  
Esmée : Ce n'est la question de te croire ou non mais je veux le bien de mon fils et cela donne qu'il passe par ton bien en premier !  
Bella : J'aime énormément Edward et oui cela me fait mal de le voir avec un enfant dans ses bras et qu'il ne s'agit pas du mien ! La décision que j'ai prise pour le petit, je l'ai prise pour Edward. Le plus dure est de savoir que Lana lui coure toujours après... je sais ce qu'elle peut faire et j'ai peur que Edward commettre une erreur ! Je lui fait confiance mais c'est un homme et elle, c'est une très belle femme !  
Carlisle : Ne t'inquiètes pas.. si mon fils aurait voulu te tromper cela serait déjà fait !  
Esmée: Bon vous êtes revenus ! Nous avions soif ! hahah

_**Nous avons donc resté là le temps de boire notre drink. Sa mère m'a posé énormément de question sur ma santé, elle essayait d'être subtil mais je savais que Edward lui avait demandé ! Edward, lui, était à sa pratique et devait venir nous rejoindre au restaurant par la suite. Nous avons décidé d'aller au restaurant de l'hôtel où était leur retraite car nous pourrions avoir plus de temps ensemble. Vers 20h, je suis allé porter le petit avec sa sœur et son frère, ses parents ont voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec leur fils ainé**_.

_**~Du côté de Edward et ses parents~**_

Edward : Puis maman... elle t'a parlé ?  
Esmée : Elle est très modeste Bella... elle ne souhaite pas que les gens sachent qu'elle ne va pas bien !  
Edward : Je sais ! J'en ai même parlé avec son père mais encore là... elle ne se confie pas à personne ! Au moins ça fait 1 mois que sa semble s'améliorer.. elle a repris du poids !  
Esmée: Quoi, elle était plus petite que ça ??  
Edward : Tu aurais dû la voir au début des séries... j'en ai eu peur ! Je l'ai toujours trouvé belle mais là c'était trop...  
Carlisle : Dis toi qu'elle vit beaucoup de chose ces temps-ci mais là vous êtes en congé pour un bout.. c'est une bonne chose pour elle et pour toi !  
Esmée : Est-ce que tu apportes le petit avec vous ?  
Edward : Bella me la demandé mais je voudrais passer du temps seul avec elle... sauf que j'aimerai bien que la famille le voit.. mais bon on va voir, pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur le match de demain... alors je vais aller dormir ok ?  
Esmée : Ok pas de problème... s'il y a quoique soit de nouveau avec Bella, je te tiens au courant !  
Edward : Je t'aime maman ! Et merci d'apprécié Bella !  
Esmée: Comment je ne pourrais pas appréciée une femme aussi fantastique que ça et qui fait battre le cœur de mon petit garçon tellement fort !

_**Les parents de Edward sont arrivés vers 21h00 à la maison...**_

Esmée : Bella.. tu n'as pas été porté le petit ?

**_Elle m'a vu dans le salon avec le petit mais avant que je ne réponde, sa fille lui a répondu. Elle lui a expliqué la visite chez Lana mais aussi que je n'avais pas été capable de retenir mes larmes une fois rendu à la maison. Elle lui a dit que depuis tantôt j'étais assis par terre dans le salon et jouait avec Nathan. Sa mère est donc venue s'assoir près de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras sans dire un mot. J'ai pleuré encore plus... cela me faisait un immense bien de pouvoir les laisser aller car ça faisait un bout que je refoulais ça en dedans de moi !_**

Esmée : Si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te comprendre mais j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qui s'est passé chez Lana  
Bella : Je suis vraiment désolé que vous me voyez comme ça ! Belle première impression, votre belle-fille en pleure au milieu du salon !hihi

_**Je riait un peu mais avec des larmes aussi...**_

Esmée : Voyons.. tu as fait une très belle impression... le problème est que tu as le droit de ne pas être contente de cette situation là !  
Bella : Non je n'ai pas le droit... c'est le bébé de Edward et j'aime Edward... Je vais accepter les caprices de madame sans dire un mot car il l'aime son petit !  
Esmée : Oui mais il t'aime toi... tu ne dois pas l'oublier ! Je connais mon garçon, il ne fuit jamais ses responsabilités mais dans cette histoire là, cette Lana lui a tellement faite de mal, qu'il aurait accepté le bébé mais sans plus. Il n'aurait pas accepté de jouer le vrai rôle d'un Père car il sait bien qu'il ne l'aimera jamais cette femme là !  
Bella : Je sais tout ça ... et ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien c'est juste que je n'aime pas quand elle me prend au dépourvu comme ça ! Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas prendre le petit pour les prochaines journées à cause de la Coupe et là elle laisse un mot à son coloc afin de me dire qu'elle est partie pour 1 semaine dans le sud !  
Esmée : Ah non elle n'a pas fait ça !  
Bella : Et oui ! Alors vous comprenez pourquoi je suis quelque peu découragée ! Elle m'a fait le coup 2 fois dans le dernier mois... j'ai même dû annuler un voyage d'affaires !  
Esmée : As-tu parlé à Edward après avoir été chez elle ?  
Bella : Non... il va être fâché alors je ne veux pas le déranger pour ça... c'est juste que demain je ne pourrai pas aller au match !  
Esmée : Justement, tu dois lui dire... Edward veut que tu sois présente demain !  
Bella : Je vais lui dire demain mais pour l'instant, je vais essayer de faire dormir le petit car je suis brulée !  
Esmée : Va te coucher, je vais m'en occuper !  
Bella : Mais non, je ne vous l'imposerai pas !  
Esmée : Voyons c'est mon petit fils et ça me fait plaisir surtout si c'est pour que tu puisses dormir un peu !  
Bella : D'accord !

_**Pendant que j'étais sous la douche, Edward a téléphoné et sa mère lui a tout raconté ! Edward était hors de lui... en plus il savait que Nathan ne faisait pas ses nuits et que j'allais être réveillée à toutes les 2-3 heures ! Il a donc demandé au coach de revenir à la maison afin de parler avec moi et ses parents. Il repartirai ensuite pour l'hôtel, Kirk avait accepté mais il devrait être de retour pour 12h30 am.**_

_**Après ma douche, j'ai donné un bec au petit et embrassé ses parents avant d'aller me coucher. 15 min après que je sois couché dans ma chambre, le petit s'est mis à pleurer.. J'attendais pour voir si il allait arrêter mais non il continua encore, je décidais donc de me lever. En arrivant au salon, le petit avait arrêté de pleurer car il était dans les bras de ... Edward ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver**_

Bella : Edward... tu fais quoi ici ???  
Edward : A toi de me dire pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avertit pour Lana ?  
Bella : Je savais que tu serais fâché et je ne voulais pas te déranger pour ça !  
Edward : Tu aurais dû !  
Bella : Bon laisses-le moi, et va te coucher !  
Edward : Non...

_**Il s'est retourné vers ses parents et leur a parlé**_.

Edward : je veux vous parler ..  
Esmée : Quoi ?  
Edward : Maman, le petit ne fais pas du tout ses nuits... il se réveille aux 2-3 heures donc j'aimerai que tu puisses aider Bella... je vais m'en occuper jusqu'à minuit mais je dois retourner à l'hôtel par la suite..  
Carlisle : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on avait prévu de l'aider cette nuit ! Faut qu'elle prenne des forces cette petite là !

_**Il m'avait flatter le dos de façon paternel en répondant à son fils.**_

_**Edward avait le petit dans les bras et il me prit par la taille pour m'amener vers la chambre. J'avais l'air très amorphe et déçu que Edward est dû se déplacer la veille d'un si important match !**_

Bella : Pourquoi tu es venu Edward... tu n'avais pas non plus à demander de l'aide à tes parents... là ils doivent penser que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ! (mes larmes s'étaient remise à couler encore )  
Edward : (en essuyant mes larmes) Quand j'ai appelé, ma mère m'a menti en me disant que tout allait bien mais le petit s'est mis à pleurer alors je lui ai posé des questions.. elle ne voulait pas me le dire mais j'ai insisté et elle m'a tout dit !  
Bella : Elle est vraiment fantastique ta mère mais tu n'avais pas à lui demandé qu'elle me pose toutes ses questions sur ma santé !  
Edward : Je ne lui ai rien demandé....  
Bella : Edward Masen ! Je te connais !  
Edward : Ok.. peut-être juste un peu mais je m'inquiètes, j'ai le droit !

_**Il mit Nathan sur le lit et resta assis près de lui. J'enleva ma robe de chambre et me retrouva complètement nue dos à mon homme face au miroir, il se leva et me prit par la taille en passant ses mains sur mon ventre et mes seins tout en m'embrassant dans le cou**_.

Edward : Tu sais que tu es plus belle avec un petit bedon (en regardant mon ventre du miroir)  
Bella : Quoi... ??  
Edward : Quoi ? tu as prise du poids mais seulement du ventre et c'est très beau.... ATTENDS... tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?????  
Bella : Ne t'inquiètes pas.. non je ne le suis pas !  
Edward : Tu me dis ça comme si je suis content que tu ne le sois pas.... Tu sauras que je n'attends que ça ! (il continua de m'embrasser dans le cou)  
Bella : Edward?  
Edward : Oui beauté  
Bella : J'ai fait un test de grossesse à Ottawa et c'était négatif.. je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas t'énerver avec ça... c'est tout !  
Edward : Je m'en doutais un peu que tu ferai un test ! Je suis juste déçu que tu ne le sois pas ! Mais on va se reprendre en masse cet été !  
Bella : J'y compte bien aussi ! (en l'embrassant tendrement) Mais pour l'instant, il y a un petit garçon qui doit dormir !  
Edward : Il dort déjà...  
Bella : Je parlais de toi gros niaiseux ! hihihi  
Edward : Attends que je te montre ce que le petit garçon sait faire !

_**Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser partout, des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. Je lui fis signe d'arrêter car le petit était là et je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de faire ça là. Il prit le petit et alla le porter dans sa couchette dans la chambre de ses parents. Dès qu'il fût revenu, il continua se qu'il avait si bien commencé. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fût de très courte durée !**_

Bella : Edwaaaard... arrêtteee...  
Edward : humm...nonnn... c'est bonnn !

_**Il avait les yeux fermé et ne voyait pas que je pleurais**_.

Bella : EDWARD !!!!!

_**Il ouvrit les yeux et figea en voyant que je pleurais mais ses yeux se remplirent d'eau quand il a aperçu la marre de sang sur le drap !**_

Edward : Bel....Bellaaa ?? My god !!!!!!  
Bella : Edwaaaard j'ai maaaaaal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : OK on s'en va à l'hôpital right now !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mom Dad ?

_**Je n'étais même pas capable de me lever, tellement ça faisait mal ! Il m'aida à me lever et à me rendre à la salle de bain**_.

Bella : Edward... fais couler un bain chaud.. ça passe toujours avec ça et ça me...  
Edward : QUOI ? ce n'est pas la première fois ??? Là j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me caches des choses !!!!  
Esmée : Edward.. ce n'est pas le temps de lui faire la moral !

_**Sa mère s'était amené proche de la chambre en m'entendant crier, elle nous a donc suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain.**_

Edward : Maman ne te mêles pas de ça !  
Bella : Edward ferme là ! Là je suis effectivement très inquiète.. mais avant d'aller à l'hôpital, il faut que je me lave bon... alors c'est pour ça le bain , tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase tout à l'heure! Donc tu me le fais couler ou non ?  
Edward : Oui oui... désolé ! Mais moi aussi je suis inquiet.. je fais l'amour avec ma blonde et il y a du sang partout !  
Esmée : Quoi ??? Bella ce n'est pas normal ça !  
Edward : Maman !  
Bella : Elle a raison Edward, ce n'est pas normal ! Je vais aller à l'hôpital après ça mais toi tu retournes à l'hôtel !  
Edward : Il n'en ai pas question ! Je vais à l'hôpital avec toi !  
Bella : Tu dois être rentré pour minuit 30 et demain c'est le match le plus important de ta vie ! Je veux que tu sois en forme ! Et n'essaie pas de faire des beaux yeux à ta mère pour qu'elle me convaincre de t'amener !  
Edward : Ahhhh les femmes ! Ok mais je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à mon couvre-feu, peut-être que tu vas avoir passé et que je saurai !  
Bella : Maintenant est-ce que je pourrais prendre mon bain ? (en regardant sa mère avec un sourire)  
Esmée : Oh oui désolé hihi !

_**Elle est sortie de la salle de bain mais pas avant de m'avoir embrassée sur la joue comme ma mère aimait le faire et de nous avoir prévenus de l'appeler pour quoique ce soit.**_

Edward : Moi je reste avec toi ! Je n'ai pas le goût que tu perdes connaissance !  
Bella : Tu vas vraiment être un papa poule ! ouch...  
Edward :CA VA ?? Qu'est-ce que tu as ????  
Bella : Edward sa va ! Des crampes c'est tout !

_**Edward est resté avec moi à côté du bain en me jouant dans les cheveux. Cette image-là va rester gravé dans ma mémoire très longtemps.**_

_**Vers 23h, nous sommes partis à l'hôpital avec sa mère et son père. Sa soeur est resté à la maison avec Nathan. Évidemment, à 0h30 je n'avais pas été vu par le medecin donc j'ai obligé Edward à partir**_.

Edward : Je vais rester encore !  
Bella ; Non ! Tu pars dormir ! Tes parents sont ici et mes crampes ont diminuées...  
Edward : Quoi tu as des crampes depuis tantôt et tu ne leur a pas dit ! Écoute.. je reviens!  
Bella : Edward !!!!!!!  
Esmée : Laisse-le faire, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher !

_**Effectivement, il était déjà entrain de parler avec l'infirmière ! Après 5 minutes, il revient vers moi...**_

Edward : Bon, même si je voudrais rester, tu ne voudrais pas (Je lui fis un signe d'acquiescement) alors je lui ai parlé et tu vas voir le medecin d'ici quelques minutes et je veux que tu m'appelles dès que tu as les résultats !  
Bella : Edward... tu sais très bien que si je sors d'ici avant 6h du matin, je ne te réveillerai pas sauf si c'est très grave !  
Edward : My god j'ai fait quoi pour tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi têtue que toi ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Moi aussi je t'aime Edward Masen !

_**Edward est parti à l'hôtel un peu après l'heure prévu et il savait bien que je ne lui parlerai pas avant demain matin ! Il était maintenant 7h du matin et je sortais à peine de l'hopital. Nous avons été à la maison afin que je puisse prendre une douche et me changer. Les résultats qu'on m'avait dit m'avait complétement jetés par terre. Je n'avais pratiquement pas parlé depuis ce temps là. J'avais bel et bien avertit les parents de Edward que je ne voulais pas du tout qu'ils répondent au téléphone quand Edward allait appeller car j'allais me rendre moi-même à l'hôtel pour lui dire ! J'étais extremement nerveuse, j'en shaquait même! Toute l'équipe était entrain de déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, dès que les gars m'ont vu entrer, ils se sont tous tu !**_

_**Emmet donna un coup à Edward afin qu'il se retourne pour me voir... Dès que j'ai vu le visage de Edward, mon visage s'est rempli de mes larmes! Quand il m'a vu, il s'est levé vers moi, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur des résultats. Ses yeux aussi se sont remplis graduellement d'eau...**_

Edward: Bel... Bellaaa?  
Bella : Je...... (pleure).....

* * *

Un petit comm ?!

La suite s'en vient vite...

HabsWifes


	26. Chapter 25

Ca y est, les résultats!

En espérant le tout à la hauteur de vos attentes!

La suite demain matin, le hockey commence ici ;)

HabsWifes

* * *

Bella : Je...... je(pleure).....

**J'ai pris une grande respiration et je lui ai annoncé...**

Bella : Nous allons avoir une petite fille !  
Edward : QUOI?????????????????  
Bella : Chut ! Pas si fort ! hihi

_**Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa devant tout le monde ! Les gars se sont tous levés pour savoir exactement c'était quoi la nouvelle mais ils savaient, avec le gros sourire de Edward , que ce n'était rien de grave !**_

Emmet : Hey hey... qu'est-ce qui se passe ??  
Edward : On va avoir une petite fille !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jasper : FÉLICIATIONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Carey : Je suis content pour vous ....

_**Toute l'équipe et le personnel sont venus nous féliciter. Après avoir reçus pleins de becs des gars.. Edward m'a amené à sa chambre afin de me parler car il voulait comprendre comment ça!**_

Edward : Je suis tellement content... j'ai appelé à la maison tantôt et personne ne répondait !  
Bella : Normal j'ai dit à tes parents de ne pas répondre au téléphone... je voulais te faire la surprise ! Est-ce que tu es content??

_**J'étais assise sur son lit et il s'est mis a genoux devant moi en mettant une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur mon ventre.**_

Edward : Content ??? Je suis l'homme le plus comblé du monde ! Sérieux, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai mal dormi cette nuit !  
Bella : J'imagine et une chance que tu es content car sais tu combien de mois j'ai ?  
Edward : non mais sa ne doit pas être beaucoup, regarde toi !  
Bella : presque 5 mois !!!!!! Bien 4 mois et demi  
Edward : Mais ça... ça ne se peut pas chérie!?  
Bella : Ca l'air que oui car j'ai même eu droit à 2 échos cette nuit afin d'être sûre que tout était ok et tout est ok !  
Edward : Mais tu n'as presque pas pris de poids.....  
Bella : Je sais.. le medecin m'a dit que c'était dû au fait que j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids dernièrement que l'on a pas remarqué.... mais tout est ok Edward ! On va avoir une petite fille prévu pour la fin octobre !  
Edward : Donc ça explique tout tes problèmes de santé... je suis content que ce soit seulement ça !  
Bella : Seulement ?? Je te fais remarquer que c'est très important ! hihihi  
Edward : Je sais mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !  
Bella : Oui sauf que je vais être suivi de très près à cause des pertes hier ! Et malheureusement pour toi mon amour.... plus de sexe pour 1 mois !  
Edward : QUOI ??? et comment ça pour 1 mois ??  
Bella : Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est que j'ai failli faire une fausse couche car la pénétration était trop profonde... petit malin ! hihihi Dans un mois si le col et le bébé se sont bien positionner, le sexe ne sera plus proscrit ! Et.... là tu vas être content.... dès que je ressens une toute petite crampe ou que je suis étourdie... je dois appeler le Md  
Edward : Qu'es-ce que je t'avais dit hein ! Imagines on aurait pu perdre notre bébé... notre 2ième !

_**Edward avait les yeux pleins d'eau tellement il était content. Effectivement.. on aurait pu perdre un 2ième bébé... je ne m'en serai jamais remise et Edward non plus !**_

Bella : Edward ... je t'ai dit que j'avais fait un test et c'était négatif !  
Edward : Tu n'as pas l'air aussi contente que je le suis, je me trompe pas ?  
Bella : Je suis très contente... mais je suis déçue de ne pas l'avoir su avant et d'en avoir profité pour le sentir bouger... le medecin m'a dit que certaines crampes que j'aurai eu, pouvait être des coups que la petite me donnait ! (les larmes coulaient encore ..) Imagines... sentir ton enfant dans ton ventre ! J'aurai dû vous écoutez tous !! Je m'en veux juste à moi-même !

_**Edward me serra fort dans ses bras avant de se remettre à la hauteur de mon ventre et de commencer à parler avec la petite!**_

Edward : Tu sais que papa aime vraiment maman et qu'il a vraiment hâte que tu sois avec nous ! Papa va prendre soin de maman et de toi mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup car ta maman t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle aussi a hâte de te voir la petite face !

_**Il embrassa mon ventre... Il était vraiment beau ! **_

Bella : Ouin papa poule !!! Oh oh Edward ....  
Edward : Quoi?????? As tu des crampes ? as tu mal en quelque part ??  
Bella : Non Non !!!!!!! okay on va mettre quelque chose au clair maintenant car sinon je ne te supporterai pas comme ça encore 4 mois ! Premièrement.... ne t'inquiètes pas.. si jamais j'ai des crampes ou des étourdissements, je vais te le dire... là c'est différent, c'est la vie de notre petite fille qui est en jeu ! Deuxièmement.. on doit annuler notre voyage en Europe.... je ne peux plus prendre l'avion ! On va peut-être même devoir aller à NY en auto !  
Edward : Aucun problème pour notre petite fille !  
Bella : Bon ça y est.. je n'existe plus ! (en le levant les yeux au ciel de façon découragée)  
Edward : Tu sais que jamais je ne ferai ça !!

_**Quelqu'un cogna à la porte... Pendant que Edward allait ouvrir, il me demandait comment ses parents avait pris cela... je lui ai raconté comment cela s'était passé à l'hôpital... C'était les gars qui venaient chercher Edward pour la pratique... ils se sont tous assis et m'ont écouté...**_

**_~Flashback - Hôpital 7h00 am~_**

_**Le medecin m'avait fait passé beaucoup de test et les parents de Edward ne pouvait pas y assisté donc j'avais dit au Médecin de ne rien leur dire que je le ferai dès que nous aurions les résultats finaux ! Le medecin m'avait fait attendre dans son bureau, je n'avais pas encore pu voir les parents de Edward mais j'aurai vraiment eu besoin de la présence de sa mère car j'étais réellement stressée !!!**_

_MD : Bon Madame Swan... Je ne passerai pas par 4 chemins.. si vous n'étiez pas venu ici ce soir, vous auriez pu perdre votre enfant mais aussi votre vie ! Heureusement pour vous 2, tout ce passe bien... bon.. vous voulez savoir le sexe ?  
Bella : Oui....  
MD : Et bien vous allez être maman d'une belle petite fille ! Elle est en parfaite santé... par contre elle est un peu plus petite que la moyenne mais je ne crois pas que cela soit un problème... Je vais vous faire suivre à toute les semaines et dès que vous sentez un crampes ou que vous êtes étourdies.. vous me téléphonez ! C'est autant pour votre bien que pour celui de votre bébé !  
Bella : D'accord mais dites-moi... est-ce normal que ça ne parait pas du tout ??  
MD : Chez certaines personnes, cela va se développer entre le 5 et 6 mois.. ce qui risque d'être votre cas... Par contre, comme vous ne pensiez pas être enceinte, vous ne faisiez pas nécessairement attention à votre corps.. mais maintenant que vous le savez, vous allez toujours voir les changements de même que sentir le bébé bouger.... car c'est sûre qu'elle a bougé déjà mais cela a pu ressembler beaucoup à des crampes alors vous n'avez pas été attentive.... Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez faire très attention à partir de maintenant... Dernière chose.. est-ce que je peux avoir le nom de votre conjoint et j'aimerai aussi le voir aujourd'hui si possible...  
Bella : Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui...  
MD : Il ne peut pas prendre congé pour être auprès de vous aujourd'hui mais j'espère qu'il y sera à votre accouchement !  
Bella : Oui pour ce qui est de l'accouchement, j'aimerai avoir une date fixe pour le faire...  
MD : Malheureusement cela ne se fait pas comme ça madame... et pourquoi... car votre copain pourrait travailler ?!  
Bella : Oui ! oh désolé je ne vous ai pas dit son nom .... Edward Masen !  
MD : Edw.... Hein?! le numéro 21 des Canadiens???  
Bella : Oui ! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il n'est pas là ce matin... il est resté avec moi jusqu'à son couvre-feu hier et comme je peux voir (en regardant le calendrier des canadiens sur son mur) vous savez que c'est le match le plus important ce soir !  
MD : Effectivement.. je m'excuse.. Et je ne crois pas qu'il va y avoir de problème pour une date d'accouchement...  
Bella : Merci .... Bon est-ce que je peux partir... même si mon copain n'est pas là.. j'aimerai aller lui annoncer... surtout que ses parents sont là et qu'ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude!_

_**Je suis enfin sortie et lorsque je suis arrivé dans la salle d'attente, ses parents s'étaient assoupis un sur l'autre. Je réveilla doucement sa mère...**_

_Bella : Madame Masen....  
Esmée : Ohhhh Bella !!!!!!!!!!!!! Carlisle.. réveille toi Bella est revenu !  
Carlisle : Et....  
Bella : Et bien... vous allez être à nouveau grands-parents ... d'une belle petite fille !_

_**Je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort que sa mère !!!! Elle était vraiment contente et son père aussi ! Je savais qu'ils avaient beaucoup de questions à me poser mais sa mère a compris, rendu dans la voiture, que j'étais dans mes pensées et que ça ne me tentait pas d'en parler beaucoup, du moins pas avant d'avoir vu Edward . La seule chose que je leur ai dit, c'était de ne pas répondre au téléphone pour faire une surprise à Edward ! **_

**~Fin du Flashback~**

Edward : Bon.. j'aimerai vraiment passé la journée avec toi mais...  
Bella : Vous avez une coupe à ramener à Mtl !!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet : Oui ! Et on va essayer de le faire pour toi ;)  
Edward : Oh que oui ! Je vais avoir une motivation supplémentaire !  
Bella : J'espère bien.... Ne me déçois pas ! hihi

**Nous nous dirigions tous vers l'ascenseur.**

Edward : Maman m'a aussi dit hier que tu ne pourrais pas venir au match... tu vas aller porter le petit à la garderie... tu n'as pas oublié qu'on avait ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : Oh mais oui j'avais oublié complètement ! Tu vois à quel point j'étais dépassée par les événements.  
Carey : C'est pour des mamans comme toi qui aime trop le hockey et qui ne fais pas juste parler de linge durant un match ! hahahah  
Bella : hihihi Bon aller... moi je dois aller m'occuper du petit en attendant mes parents !  
Edward : Oh... tes parents... tu crois qu'ils vont être aussi contents que mes parents...  
Bella : (en l'embrassant) Peut-être même plus... ils commençaient à être impatients de devenir grands-parents !  
Edward : Ouf... on dirait que je suis soulagé un peu plus là ! En passant, tu sais que si on gagne... les médias vont vouloir te parler... tu n'as pas coopérer encore avec eux à cause de ton travail mais là.. en plus avec ta grossesse.. je peux leur dire de te laisser tranquille mais tu es une fille d'ici alors tu sais ce que cela importe... en plus que depuis 1 mois, ils veulent t'interviewer...  
Bella : Je sais mais on avait quand été capable de garder notre relation loin des potins et aussi pour le petit ! On n'a jamais vraiment fait de chose les 3 ensembles pour ne pas nuire à ta carrière mais là il est évident que si tu t'affiches avec une fille qui est enceinte... les histoires vont sortir... alors oui je vais coopérer !  
Edward : D'accord... bon les gars attendent tous après moi ! Je t'aime little sunshine !  
Bella : Little sunshine ???  
Edward : Oui aujourd'hui tu es mon rayon de soleil !!!!!!  
Emmet : My god Eddy... ça te fait pas de devenir papa !!! hahaha  
Carey : Bye Bella  
Emmet : Bye ! Little sunshine ! hahaha  
Bella : Bye les gars et ramenez-moi ça ici !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Rendu près de leur autobus et après avoir reçu des becs de la plupart des gars, devant le regard jaloux des fans présentent, un journaliste s'avance vers moi.**_

Journaliste : Bonjour Madame Swan, est-ce que je peux me présenter ?  
Bella : Bonjour Monsieur Gagnon !  
Journaliste : Oh je vois que me connaissez..  
Bella : Je connais beaucoup de chose au hockey  
Journaliste : Votre copain vous a sûrement parler que si ils gagnaient ce soir, les journalistes voudraient vous parler ?  
Bella : Oui je sais... et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça  
Journaliste : Pourquoi alors, vous n'avez jamais voulu nous parler ?  
Bella : Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir, c'était plus une question de pouvoir... Si vous avez bien fait vos recherches, vous savez que je travaille énormément et que je suis plus sur la route que Edward donc lorsque j'étais présente, je souhaitais seulement passer un peu de temps avec mon copain.  
Journaliste : Vous avez raison, je suis désolé. Mais est-ce que l'on pourrait faire cela maintenant ?  
Bella : J'aimerai beaucoup mais je dois aller retrouver mes parents et mes beaux-parents. Je vous parlerai avant le match si vous voulez..  
Journaliste : D'accord, je vais aller vous voir dans la loge des femmes..  
Bella : Je ne regarde pas le match de la loge... c'est trop haut pour moi J'aime être dans le feu de l'action !  
Journaliste : A ce que je peux constater... Edward est tombé sur une femme parfaite !  
Bella : Ahahaha ne lui dites pas cela... il ne vous parlera plus ! hahahaha

_**Je quittais l'hôtel et monsieur Gagnon en lui donnant rendez-vous un peu avant le match. Je voulais pas nécessairement mais un journaliste anglophone avait sortit, au début des séries, que la nouvelle conquête de Edward Masen avait la grosse tête et ne parlerai jamais avec les journalistes... Une chance que cette histoire n'a durée que 5 minutes ! Étant une employée de la NHL, monsieur Bettman a dû intervenir afin de ne pas brimer ma notoriété auprès de la ligue !**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**J'avais annoncé ma grossesse au courant de la journée et mes 3 amis avaient tous criés aussi fort que la mère de Edward !! **_

_**La saison serait bientôt chose du passé soit dans exactement 2:29 ! C'était 3-2 pour Vancouver et j'étais réellement stressée... malheureusement pour moi, cela me donnait quelques crampes mais il n'était pas question que je quitte car j'avais totalement confiance en notre équipe et je savais que nous pourrions gagner ! J'essayais de cacher mes crampes, cela ne paraissait pas trop car il y a avait tellement d'ambiance que Alice, Rosalie et Étienne (qui était assis avec moi) étaient très concentré sur la game ! J'étais concentré sur le match mais j'avais toujours ma main qui frottait mon ventre afin de calmer le tout. Inconsciemment, je faisais cela pour faire sentir à la petite que j'étais là et que tout allais bien se passer. Je voulais la rassurer et me rassurer en même temps ! Cela me faisait de la peine car je savais que je pouvais mettre la vie de notre petite fille en jeu !**_

Alice : Bella ????? Tu as mal n'est-ce pas ??  
Bella : Juste quelques crampes mais ça va ! Je suis vraiment stressée pour le match !!  
Alice : Écoute Bella... Edward et même tes parents m'ont bien avertit que si tu avais quoique ce soit, tu appelais le MD ! Alors viens on va aller l'appeler !  
Bella : Non attends, il reste même pas 2 min ! Et regarde...

_**Je me suis levée en même temps que tout le monde car Lecavalier et Kovalev était à 2 contre 1 dans la zone des Canucks... Kovalev à Lecavalier à Kovalev ET LE BUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My god le CB venait de sauter tellement c'était l'hystérie totale ! C'était maintenant l'égalité ! Je criais mais était figée sur place car je venais de sentir toute qu'un crampe ! Mais celle-ci était différente des autres, on aurait dit que c'était un coup de pied de ma petite fille !!!! Je me suis assis car je ne voulais pas que ce soit dangereux pour elle mais en m'assoyant mon regard croisa celui de Edward... Il su tout de suite que je n'allais pas très bien.. oh oh ! Quelle mauvaise idée j'avais eu de prendre les billets 2 rangées derrières les joueurs ! Edward n'a pas arrêté de me regarder même que le coach a dû lui faire lui donner un coup pour qu'il embarque sur la glace pour le dernier 30 sec ! **_

Bella : Merde... Edward m'a vu et je crois qu'il est vraiment fâché !!!  
Alice : C'est normal... tu as une tête de cochon ! Bon on va aller à la loge pour appeler le MD ! Ils vont aller en Overtime de toute façon et tu risque de pogner la fin !  
Bella : Alice.... Je ne crois pas que je serai capable de survivre à autant de stress !

_**En me levant, je me suis senti tout étourdie, j'ai dû me tenir sur Alice !**_

Alice : Bon là c'est trop ! Go !  
**  
**_**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés où l'escalier, je me suis retourné afin de voir les dernières secondes quand le CB a sauté de nouveau ! ET LE BUT !!! EDWARD MASEN !!!!!!!!!!! Je sauta dans les bras de Alice et pleura en même temps !!!!!!!!! L'immense stress que j'avais s'était tout de suite estompé ! Je capotais réellement !!! C'était incroyable le feeling dans le CB ! Je cherchais tant bien que mal Edward du regard mais il était recouvert de tous ses coéquipiers !!!! Rosalie et Étienne sont venus nous rejoindre dans les marches en nous sautant dans les bras ! C'était vraiment incroyable la sensation qui me passait partout dans le corps mais la douleur a prit sa place ! Un autre coup ! Il restait encore 7 secondes à la partie donc il devait faire la mise au jeu. Edward était revenu au banc et m'avait aperçu montant les marches avec Alice qui me tenait. Marie-Christine était pas très loin de notre section, elle est venu me rejoindre aussitôt. Beaucoup de gens nous regardaient très croches car ceux qui vont à des matchs des Canadiens et qui payent plus de 200$ leur billet en série, ne partent pas avant que cela soit terminé ! Mais bon, ils ne savent pas qui je suis même si nous avons été vu plusieurs fois sur l'écran pendant le match.**_

Marie : Bella.... Ca ne va pas ???  
Bella : Non ça va... je reçois comme des coups, des fois on dirait que c'est des crampes et d'autres fois non!  
Alice : Non ça ne va pas ! Elle doit appeler le MD dès que c'est anormal et là, ça dure depuis le début du match ! ..... et tu sais que Edward ne sera pas content quand il va savoir ça !  
Bella : Tu n'as pas à lui dire !  
Alice : Oh que oui !

_**La partie était maintenant terminée mais personne ne sortait du CB. Marie-Christine m'a amenée près du vestiaire car nous avions le droit après la game de festoyer avec nos hommes et la famille s'ils gagnaient ! Mais ce n'était pas pour festoyer qu'elle m'amena là... c'était pour voir le MD de l'équipe ! **_

Bella : Voyons Marie... on ne dérangera pas le MD pour ça !  
Marie : Certain !

_**Les gars étaient encore sur la glace pour célébrer et j'ai avertis Marie....**_

Bella : Ok je vais voir le MD mais je ne veux pas que Edward s'en mêle !  
Edward : Trop tard !!!!!

_**Je ne pouvais pas croire que je voyais mon chum encore tout habillé en sueur qui se tenait devant moi dans le couloir près de la glace et l'infirmerie et en arrière de lui, il y avait plusieurs journalistes qui voulaient lui parler pour son but gagnant. Mais, il avait réellement l'air frustré après moi !**_

Bella : Edward.. retourne sur la glace, tout va bien !  
Edward : Fuck !! Tu me fais réellement chier Isabella Swan, tu mets ta vie en jeu et la vie de ma fille !  
Bella : DE NOTRE FILLE !!!!!!! Et je sais ce que je fais alors va en profiter sur la glace !

_**Après avoir crier après mon homme, on aurait dit que ma fille voulait me faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas ça car elle me donna réellement un coup ! J'ai su que les 2 dernières crampes que j'avais ressentie était réelle car là on pouvait sentir lorsqu'elle bougeait ! J'ai mis ma main sur mon ventre et j'ai pris une main de Edward pour la mettre dessus aussi car, là elle bougeait vraiment beaucoup ! **_

Bella : Est-ce que tu sens chéri?  
Edward : c'est .... c'est réellement notre petite fille ??  
Bella : Oui chéri ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié après ! Je t'aime !

**_Étienne, qui était assis entre Alice et Rosalie a remarqué que je faisais des mimiques inhabituelles, il a aussi vu que je me flattais toujours le ventre.. Il tapait alors Alice pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose..._**

**_Mes yeux se sont remplis d'eau et ceux de Edward aussi._**

Edward : Je suis désolé aussi ! Je t'aime ! (il m'embrassa tendrement)  
Bella : Bon retourne fêter sur la glace, les journalistes t'attendent aussi ! Oui.. je vais voir le MD !  
Edward : Dr Mulder?? Vous pouvez vous occuper de ma femme... elle a des crampes!  
Bella : Edward...  
Edward : Hey ! Go... Je t'aime mon ange et j'ai peur pour vous 2 !  
Dr Mulder : Aller madame Swan, votre mari m'avait prévenu, suivez-moi cela ne sera pas très long, vous allez pouvoir voir Edward par la suite !

_**Edward m'embrassa doucement en me touchant le ventre et repartit sur la glace. Je suivis le Dr. Mulder jusqu'à la salle d'echo (ils ont ce genre de machine autant pour les gars). Alice avait avertit mes parents et ceux de Edward, elle était aussi aller voir Nathan si tout allait bien, car je m'inquiétais un peu. L'organisation du CH avait prévu des gardiennes pour les enfants des joueurs si nous gagnions afin que toutes les femmes puissent célébrer avec leur mari. Donc ma mère est venue me rejoindre et les autres sont restés pas très loin!**_

Dr. Mulder : Vos crampes sont dû à tout le stress que cela vous à donner de regarder le match... vous auriez dû rester à la maison !  
Maman : Voyons.. vous ne la connaissez pas.. jamais qu'elle va manquer une partie, elle n'aurait certainement pas manqué celle-ci !  
Bella : Elle a raison ! hihi  
Dr. Mulder : Écoutez, je crois que votre MD aurait dû vous mettre au repos forcé pour au moins 1 mois... Vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez enceinte donc ça fait 5 mois que vous avez des crampes et ... que vous devez sûrement boire un peu d'alcool.. connaissant les joueurs !  
Bella : Justement... je ne tenais plus l'alcool... je pouvais boire 1-2 bière et je n'étais plus capable !  
Dr. Mulder : Cela reste que vous devez reprendre des forces le plus possible... vous avez vraiment maigri depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu et vous êtes enceinte de 5 mois !!!! Donc là... c'est dommage pour vous mais dès que vous franchissez cette porte... vous restez au lit à ne rien faire ! Aucune activité physique sauf marcher mais sans excès, pas de trop longue route... et je vais venir vous rendre visite aux 2 jours pour la prochaine semaine....  
Bella : Je peux aller faire des courses... les choses quotidiennes quoi??? Dites-moi oui Dr. car sinon je vais faire une dépression à rester chez moi sans rien faire !  
Dr. Mulder : Isabella si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis.. tu vas perdre ton bébé ! Donc, je te donnes l'autorisation de rester ce soir mais au moindre signe... même si c'est un coup du bébé.. tu rentres à la maison ! Et j'avertis Edward.. donc nous allons tous t'avoir à l'oeil ! Puis à compter de demain... tu restes à la maison sauf permissions spéciales... mais ça va dépendre de comment tu vas demain...

_**Il m'a aidé à me relever après avoir essuyé mon ventre.**_

Dr. Mulder : Madame Swan, vous pouvez maintenant aller rejoindre votre copain ! Félicitations encore !  
Bella : Merci !

_**Lorsque je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, c'était comme si on était dans un immense party ! Tout le monde chantait, criait, dansait et buvait ! Les gars étaient maintenant revenus au vestiaire et il y avait énormément de monde. Je n'étais pas capable de voir où était Edward mais Emmet est venu me prendre dans ses bras et me faisait tourner dans les airs jusqu'à ce que ...**_

Edward : CULLEN !!!!!!!!!!!!! Laisses là !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet : Mais quoi... je ne lui faisait pas de mal !

_**Il regardait Edward d'un air surpris...**_

Edward : Bella.. tu t'en vas à la maison ...  
Bella : Euh non !  
Edward : ou tu restes à mes côtés toute la soirée ! Je ne veux pas que personne te touche !  
Bella : Ben voyons.. je suis pas entrain de mourir ! Vas voir le Dr. il va t'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Tu as encore gagné ! ahhhhhh!!  
Edward : Tu as vraiment une tête de cochon toi !!!! ahhhhhh!!  
Bella : Oui et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Monsieur Je viens de faire remporter la Coupe Stanley à notre équipe !!!! hihihi

_**Je lui fit un gros sourire avant de l'embrasser sensuellement devant les joueurs et les journalistes ! Tout le monde s'est écrié FioutFiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! avant d'arroser Edward avec du Champagne ! Nous avons resté là jusqu'à 1:00 am et par la suite le party s'est poursuivit dans une salle privée d'un hôtel. Tous les joueurs donnait son speech au micro, la plupart des gens continuait de parler quand même ou faire autre chose mais lorsque Edward a prit la parole.. on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée ! Qu'es-ce que les joueurs avaient en tête ????**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Suite ... suite...._**

**_une autre bientôt!_**

**_HabsWifes_**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Je lui fis un gros sourire avant de l'embrasser sensuellement devant les joueurs et les journalistes ! Tout le monde s'est écrié FioutFiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! avant d'arroser Edward avec du Champagne ! Nous avons resté là jusqu'à 1:00 am et par la suite le party s'est poursuivit dans une salle privée d'un hôtel. Tous les joueurs donnait son speech au micro, la plupart des gens continuait de parler quand même ou faire autre chose mais lorsque Edward a prit la parole... on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée ! Qu'es-ce que les joueurs avaient en tête ????**_****

Edward : Les gars... j'aimerai vous dire à quel point je suis content de vous tous ce soir... après l'année qu'on a connu, il y a 1 an, cette année fût la bonne pour nous et dans tous les sens pour moi ! Bon comme la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse assez bien.... Vous savez que je déconne souvent et que je suis le premier à faire le party mais si vous me connaissez vraiment bien vous savez que cela a changé au cours des derniers mois.... Et cela va changer encore plus pour les mois à venir... Ma belle Bella.... Tu m'as fait tout un effet quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois il y a un an et tu continues toujours de m'en faire à chaque jour ! Oui on a eu nos chicanes... nos ruptures... euhh non pas de rupture ! hahaha... Tu as accueillis Nathan dans ta vie comme si c'était ton fils et tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant... tu rayonne à chaque jour même après tes nausées... tu dégages toute qu'une sensualité et cela m'excite au plus au point ....

_**Tous les gars se sont mis à OUOUOUOU ! je regardais Edward dans les yeux, il était tellement beau !**_

Edward : Bon les gars, je sais que vous pensez tous comme moi mais gardez ça pour vous quand même ! hahaha ! Ma chère Bella... tu sais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je ne veux que ton bien... Cette grossesse est la meilleure chose qui m'arrive présentement... à part être avec toi évidemment ! ;) Malheureusement pour toi... je suis vraiment amoureux de toi et je vais m'assurer, maintenant que la saison est off, que tu fais tout ce que le MD va te dire ! Je t'aime trop pour risquer de te perdre !!

_**Les larmes commençaient à couler tranquillement sur mon visage souriant**_

Edward : Monsieur et Madame Swan... je dois vous remercier d'avoir une fille comme la vôtre et de l'avoir dans ma vie au quotidien ! Isabella Swan, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.... Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ?****

_**Là mes larmes coulaient plus que lentement ! Je n'arrivais pas à respirer ni à répondre... Je sentais tous les gens présents me fixer en attendant ma réponse mais elle ne venait pas... La seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour lui répondre était de me lever, de marcher vers lui et de l'embrasser amoureusement sous une pluie d'applaudissements !!!!**_****

Edward : (en chuchotant) Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?? ****

_**J'avais encore de la difficulté à respirer mais j'ai été capable de lui répondre...  
**_

Bella : Oui.... C'est sûre... Je t'aime aussi Edward Masen et je veux passer ma vie avec toi !  
Edward : Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait comme sentiment de demander la femme qu'on aime en mariage... mais c'est un des plus beaux sentiments que je connaisse ! Je t'aime Madame Masen !****

_**Je crois que notre petite fille était très contente car elle me donna un coup ! Je mis encore la main de Edward sur mon ventre afin qu'il sente la petite...**_****

Edward : Tu sais que tu vas me rendre complètement fou... bon aller le MD a dit que tu devais rentrer à la moindre chose ! On va rentrer !  
Bella : Edward...  
Edward : Bella... est-ce que l'on va se chicaner à toutes les fois pour ça ?? Je viens de te demander en mariage et ce n'est pas pour risquer de te perdre du jour au lendemain !  
Bella : Edward... c'est un coup de la petite, on peut aller voir ce qu'en pense le Dr. Mulder il est juste là... je ne veux pas gâcher ton party... alors c'est sûre que si je dois partir, je vais partir seul !  
Edward : Ok... pour le MD mais tu ne penses pas que c'est avec ma future femme que je souhaite passer ce moment là ?? De toute façon... on va fêter ça pour encore quelques jours, tu le sais bien !  
Bella : Je n'ai pas le goût de me chicaner avec toi et tu le sais... alors on va faire ce que tu veux ! ou... ce qui est de mieux pour notre couple ! ;)****

_**Edward est allé voir le Dr. Mulder pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait et il lui a répondu que je sais reconnaître un coup de la petite alors que cela peut aller... mais que dès que je me sens fatiguée ou que ce sont des crampes... J'allais devoir quitter ! Les gars sont tous venus me voir pour nous féliciter sauf Carey qui semblait distant, il était accompagné d'une belle grande blonde mais ne semblait pas s'en occuper... Je l'ai donc invité à venir discuter à l'extérieur de la salle...**_****

Bella : Alors ta soirée ??  
Carey : Ca va.. ca va !  
Bella : Pricy... je te connais... tu n'es même pas venu me voir après l'annonce de Edward et quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, ça tout pris pour que tu me félicite ! Donc, je ne passerai pas par 4 chemins.... Tu m'aimes plus que ce que l'on pense n'est-ce pas ?  
Carey : Bella...

_**Il est devenu tout nerveux et n'était même plus capable de me regarder en face.**_****

_**Il me prit la main et m'amena dans une petite salle sans personne. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il me plaqua contre le mur et commença à m'embrasser ! J'étais complètement inerte mais j'ai repris mes esprits assez rapidement et je l'ai repoussé ! Mais merde qu'il embrasse bien !**_****

Bella : CAREY !!!!!!!!  
Carey : Quoi... tu voulais ta réponse.. Je te l'ai donné ! Et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé !  
Bella : Carey voyons ! Oui je t'aime mais en ami !  
Carey : Et c'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça avec moi ??  
Bella : Agir comment ??? Tu es mon meilleur ami et un très bon ami à Edward... C'est sûre que tu es très important pour moi mais pas de là à laisser Edward et sortir avec toi voyons ! Et de toute façon, tu es saoul alors tu dis et fais n'importe quoi !****

_**Il a retenté de m'embrasser à nouveau mais j'ai retourné mon visage sauf qu'il est tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas le repousser ! **_****

Bella : Carey.. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me forcer à faire quoique ce soit ??? Soit logique... tu fais ça et ta carrière est finie !  
Carey : Mais au moins je pourrais goûter à ton corps une fois de plus !!!  
Bella : Carey arrête... je n'aime pas ça ! ****

_**En essayant de le repousser, j'ai senti une crampe... il fallait que je trouve une façon de le raisonnée et d'aller retrouver Edward dès que possible ! Mais il se tenait encore plus proche de moi... je pouvais sentir son cœur battre tellement fort !**_****

Bella : Carey... j'ai mal, arrête ! Je t'en supplie... tu es saoul et gelé alors ne fais pas de gaffe car tu vas le regretter demain... Je t'aime Carey et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie ! ****

_**Je fini par croiser son regard si profond mais si triste ! Je voyais bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas me faire du mal car ses yeux se sont remplis rapidement d'eau lorsqu'il a vu mon regard sans méchanceté ! Il me laissa de l'espace afin que je puisse respirer un peu. Je mis ma main sur sa joue...**_****

Bella : Carey Price... tu es un être exceptionnel et tu as tout pour toi dans la vie, ne l'oublie pas ça !****

_**Il prit ma main et l'embrassa avant de me répondre et de partir...**_****

Carey : Je t'aime Bella... et je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive ! Je suis désolé !****

_**Dès qu'il fût sorti de la salle.. Je me suis assise par terre et j'ai commencé à pleurer tellement j'avais eu peur qu'il fasse ce qu'il regrettera le lendemain ! Après quelques minutes... j'ai senti une main caressée mes cheveux....**_****

Bella : Jasper......  
Jasper : Ca va aller ma belle ! (il me prit dans ses bras)  
Bella : (Pleure) ... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... (Pleure)... J'aime réellement Edward... (Pleure)  
Jasper : Je sais... j'ai entendu mais tu dois le dire à Edward...  
Bella : (Pleure) Dire quoi ??? Je n'ai rien fait avec Carey... (Pleure)  
Jasper : Tu as des crampes...  
Bella : Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée de Edward... c'est vôtre soirée et ça n'arrivera pas à toutes les années !  
Jasper : Oui tu as raison mais il t'aime...Viens et si tu veux, je peux aller te reconduire à la maison et le dire à Edward par la suite...  
Bella : Je vais prendre un taxi... mais svp Jasper.. Ne lui parles pas de ce que Carey a tenté de faire.. je vais lui dire demain !  
Jasper : Ok... mais je n'accepte pas ce qu'il a fait ! ****

_**Jasper m'a accompagné jusqu'au taxi mais juste avant de partir, je lui ai fait promettre quelque chose...**_****

Bella : Jasper .. Promets-moi quelque chose ...  
Jasper : Oui ?  
Bella : Va voir Carey et dis lui que je lui pardonne ce qu'il a fait parce que c'est une bonne personne !  
Jasper : Bella !  
Bella : Jasper svp... J'ai peur pour lui qu'il fasse une connerie encore avec Edward...  
Jasper : Ok... Bonne nuit ma belle ! Tu es trop gentille avec les gens toi ! hihi****

_**Je suis arrivé à la maison vers les 5 heures du matin ! J'étais extenuée... J'ai pris une bonne douche et je me suis couché aussitôt...**_

Pendant ce temps-là, Jasper est allé voir Edward pour lui dire que je rentrais car j'étais fatiguée...****

Edward : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !! Bon je vais aller la retrouver...  
Jasper : Elle est partie sans te le dire pourquoi tu penses ? Elle pense vraiment à toi ! Amuses toi un peu... de toute façon toute ta famille est encore ici et même la sienne !  
Edward : Justement... s'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle est seule !  
Jasper : Le téléphone ça existe... et elle m'a promit que si elle avait mal, elle nous appellerait !  
Edward : Elle a vraiment une tête de cochon ! hahaha****

_**Edward est donc resté encore un peu mais vers 6hrs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle surtout quand il voyait ses parents s'amuser avec ceux de Bella... Il a donc décidé de partir retrouver sa douce...**_

_**  
~Chez nous~  
**_

_**Comme à chaque fois qu'il vient se coucher après que je sois endormie, je sens sa présence et je me colle à lui ! Lui, il a mit sa main sur mon ventre et a commencé à me le caresser tout doucement, cela m'a réveillée...**_****

Bella : Edward... Merci !  
Edward : Merci pourquoi ??  
Bella : D'être qui tu es !  
Edward : Alors merci à toi aussi !  
Bella : Edward... je dois te dire quelque chose mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien faire et de rester calme car là, j'ai vécu trop de stress dans les dernières 24 h !  
Edward : La dernière fois que j'ai entendu une phrase comme ça, ça c'est un petit peu mal passé ! Mais ok...  
Bella : Je suis partie tantôt car j'étais fatiguée mais aussi parce que j'ai eu une crampe ...

_**J'étais face à Edward et je savais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il s'est retenu **_

Bella : Cette crampe là est arrivé quand j'étais avec Carey dans la petite salle adjacente...  
Edward : Bella ????  
Bella : Minute... bon ce soir, j'ai remarqué que Carey n'avait pas l'air content de tous les derniers événements alors on est allé discuté ...

_**Edward semblait sur le point de sauter du lit. **_

Bella :Je lui ai demandé si il m'aimait... il ne m'a pas répondu mais m'a amené dans cette salle et m'a embrassé !  
Edward : QUOI ???? Non mais Bella ... tu acceptes de devenir ma femme et là tu embrasses Carey !!!!!!!!!!!!! ****

_**Il était maintenant debout dans à côté du lit et moi je me suis mise assise dans le lit.**_****

Bella : EDWARD MASEN ÉCOUTE MOI..... ÇA ME FAIT MAL DE DEVOIR TE DIRE TOUT ÇA ALORS ÉCOUTES-MOI AU MOINS ET TU DIRAS CE QUE TU PENSES APRÈS OK !!!!!!!!

_**Il s'est tût aussitôt.**_

**  
**Bella : Je l'ai repoussé... Jasper a tout vu alors tu lui demanderas... mais j'ai dû raisonner Carey car il aurait fait pire...  
Edward : Qu Quuoiiii ?? Il ne t'a pas fait mal j'espère ????  
Bella : Edward... non il était saoul et gelé comme vous tous ce soir ! Donc il a juste pété les plombs mais j'ai été capable de le raisonner et il est repartit par la suite !  
Edward : Je savais qu'il t'aimait !!!!!! TABARNAK !!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH !  
Bella : Edward ... stp viens te recoucher... je suis vraiment fatiguée et épuisée !  
Edward : Pourquoi merde tous les gars tombe sous ton charme !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella : Parce que je suis belle, intelligente et que je sors avec le meilleur gars au monde !

_**Il s'est recouché dans le lit et m'a sorti son merveilleux sourire.**_

**  
**Edward : Bon viens que je me colle un peu à toi !!****

_**Nous avons dormi collé un à l'autre tout le long ! **_

_**Vers 11h, je me suis réveillé en sursaut... NATHAN ! Je me suis levé et je me m'apprêtais à aller le chercher quand j'ai allumé que si je partais sans le dire à Edward, il serait fâché et que cela ne me tentait pas, alors je l'ai réveillé !**_

**  
**Bella : Edward ???  
Edward : humm....Quoiiiii ??  
Bella : Nathan !!!!!!!!! On l'a oublié !!!!! je vais aller le chercher !  
Edward : Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! (il me tira vers lui dans le lit) ... Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait pour la journée afin que tu te reposes et que l'on puisse passer du bon temps ensemble !  
Bella : Tu aurais pu me le dire... je viens de me faire avoir une crampe en y pensant !  
Edward : NON ! Tu as mal ????? OK je vais appe...  
Bella : C'est une joke Edward !!!!! hahahaha  
Edward : AH AH AH elle est pas drôle !**  
**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Bon ça faisait maintenant presque 3 semaines que je ne foutais rien à la maison et je commençais royalement à déprimer ! J'avais pris un peu de poids et on pouvoir voir que j'étais enfin enceinte ! Tous nos plans avaient tombé à l'eau, du moins ils étaient reportés d'un 1 mois. Nous devions partir pour Québec dans 1 semaine afin de voir ma famille et mes amis. Je n'en pouvais plus !! Déjà que je trouvais ça dure de rester à la maison, ne pas boire un bon drink sur une terrasse de la Grande-Allée, me manquait énormément ! !**_

Bella : Bonjour M. Muller  
Kirk : Svp Isabella.. tutoie-moi ! haha  
Bella : Ok ... pourquoi tu es ici ?  
Kirk : Je pourrais te retourner la question, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas rien faire ?  
Bella : Edward.. veut que je fasse rien ! On a va voir le MD à 15h pour voir si je peux reprendre certaines activités mais surtout pour calmer Edward ! hihi...Si tu savais ce qu'il me fait subir... j'en suis plus capable ! Je l'aime mais c'est trop des fois !  
Kirk : Il t'aime c'est pour ça ! Je l'entends parler de toi des fois et je peux te dire que les joueurs sont jaloux de ne pas avoir autant de passion dans leur couple que vous 2 !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te manque le plus présentement ?  
Bella : vous voulez vraiment le savoir ??  
Kirk : Tu ! hahaha... oui ?  
Bella : Patiner ! On a jamais pu patiner ensemble Edward et moi et j'aimerai vraiment le faire ! La ringuette et le hockey me manque ! Avoir sur que je serai pas capable de jouer pour encore quelques mois, je n'aurais pas arrêté l'an passé !  
Kirk : Donc tu patines... comment tu es ?  
Bella : Selon moi.... très bonne ! J'ai fait l'équipe nationale de ringuette pendant 4 ans mais cela demandait trop de voyages car l'équipe est basé à Toronto alors je voyageais beaucoup trop étant donné que je restait à Qc..  
Kirk : My god... je savais que tu aimais le hockey mais pas que tu pouvais jouer !  
Bella : Et oui ! Mais le hockey je l'ai toujours plus aimé pour le regarder car j'étais moins bonne ! Et quand je ne suis pas la meilleure dans un sport ou pas très bonne, j'aime mieux ne pas y jouer! Mais j'ai joué pendant peut-être 10 ans au hockey cossom et roller hockey ! Mais j'ai toujours mes patins dans mon auto ! hihihihi  
Kirk : Viens avec moi, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi !

_**Edward ne m'avait pas vu et cela faisait maintenant 30 min que j'étais partie avec Kirk. **_

Kirk : Hey les gars... vous avez de la place pour une autre personne ??  
Edward : Oui coach !  
Jasper : On va s'amuser avec toi ! hahaha  
Kirk : Tenez.. vous aller prendre ses bâtons là et cette anneau là !  
Alex : Euhhh pourquoi tu veux nous faire jouer à la ringuette ???? On est pas des filles... on est quand même meilleur!  
Bella : C'est ce que tu crois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Je me lança sur la glace sous les yeux surpris de Edward ! **_

Edward : ISABELLA !!!!!!!!!!!  
Dr. Mulder : Laisse-là, je viens de la regarder et elle peut refaire tout ce qu'elle souhaite... du moins dans la limite d'une femme enceinte !  
Edward : Bella.... tu sais patiner ????  
Bella : Euh... non, je ne patines pas, je marche !! Allez le comique montres moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !  
Edward : Bella... je ne jouerai pas contre toi et tu le sais ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !  
Bella : On fait un deal.... tu me dois bien ça.. je n'ai pas vu de soleil depuis 3 semaines.. hahaha.... alors, on fait un 1 vs 1 et si je suis capable de te déjouer, alors je vais juste patiner un peu avec mon chum ok ?  
Edward : euh... mais si je perds ?? Tu ne penses pas jouer avec nous quand même ??? Dr. ???  
Dr. Mulder : Bella... j'ai dit un peu d'effort mais pas de game avec les gars !

_**Je regarda Edward en haussant les épaules pour savoir si il acceptait et il me répondit juste ...**_

Edward : Attends toi à ce que je te laisse gagner !  
**  
**_**Je ne lui ai même pas répondit et est partie comme une flèche, il m'a quand même rejoins assez facilement. Il se tenait devant moi mais je savais qu'il hésitait à faire un move alors je lui ai fait ma fameuse feinte... Je l'ai déjoué assez rapidement... je me disais qu'il avait réellement fait exprès mais quand je suis revenu vers les gars au banc, ils étaient tous surpris !**_

Bella : Quoi ?? Il a fait exprès ! Mais attends que j'accouche... il va voir de quoi je suis capable ! hihihi  
Alex : Non sérieux Bella, je suis impressionné... Edward tu nous avais pas dit qu'elle était vraiment bonne joueuse !!  
Edward : Au moins si je l'avais su ! Pourquoi tu m'en a jamais glissé un mot chérie?  
Bella : Ah... est-ce que tu me l'as demandé??  
Vincent : Oh.. Edward tu es dans la marde ! hahahah  
Bella : Mais non Vince... je ne suis pas mieux.. je ne lui ai pas dit ! Mais pour vous faire un bref le portrait de ma vie sportive... Edward ça va pouvoir te faire comprendre à quel point c'est dure pour moi de devoir rester à la maison sans rien faire !

_**Edward me regardait de façon très intense et perplexe.**_

Bella : Donc... vous avez pu voir que je savais me débrouiller sur la glace.. c'est parce que je joue à la ringuette depuis que j'ai 5 ans.. j'ai joué aussi au hockey pendant 10 ans mais j'étais meilleure à la ringuette alors j'ai choisi de m'y mettre à fond donc j'ai été Capitaine de l'équipe canadienne de ringuette lors des 2 derniers championnat du monde en 2004 et 2007. Edward je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles que je suis partie 3 jours en août dernier en Ontario ?  
Edward : Vaguement..  
Bella : Et bien c'était pour le camp de l'équipe nationale pour le prochain championnat qui se tiendra en novembre en Finlande ... même si je n'ai pratiquement pas joué avec l'équipe nationale durant l'année précédente.. j'ai été choisi pour faire l'équipe et encore comme Capitaine mais j'ai dû refuser à cause de mon travail et aussi à cause de ma vie présentement...  
Edward : Oui mais... on ne sortait pas ensemble en aout ??  
Bella : Je sais mais je t'avais rencontré et j'ai su qu'entre toi et moi, il y avait quelque chose d'intense.... Et ne dis pas que je pense pas à moi ! Oui je pense à moi... après avoir refusé l'offre, ils voulaient m'avoir comme coach mais je n'acceptais que si il déplaçait le site d'entraînement à Mtl... ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire! Je vais coacher l'équipe à compter de septembre jusqu'au championnat fin novembre...  
Jasper : Tu ne vas pas avoir accouché me semble ???  
Bella : Effectivement mais tout est prévu... je vais accouché fin octobre max alors je serai ok... à moins que mon chum ne veut pas ?!  
Edward : J'aimerai te dire non mais je crois que tu mérites d'accomplir tes rêves autant que les miens.. et je sais que tu vas faire attention à notre petite fille !

**_Il était 13h, il faisait super beau, et là j'étais tannée ! Edward était parti jouer au hockey avec Jasper, Alex et Vincent alors j'ai décidé d'aller les voir ! J'ai appelé Alice mais elle travaillait donc je partie seule. Je rentra dans l'aréna à Brossard. Je resta quand même loin afin de ne pas déranger Edward, c'est alors que quelqu'un est venu s'assoir à mes côtés._**

**_Il tirait mon chandail pour m'attirer vers lui et m'embrasser._**

**  
**Vince : Mec tu as vraiment pogné le jackpot avec Bella... elle trippe sur le hockey autant que nous et en plus elle patine crissement bien !  
Edward : Oui je sais !  
Bella : Bon Edward... Kirk a fait tout pour que je vienne patiner... alors j'aimerai bien qu'on essaie de s'amuser un peu ??  
Edward : s'amuser ?? Je ne te laisse pas jouer avec nous !  
Kirk : On peut faire 2 équipes de 4 et jouer une game.. Bella arbitrera ... comme ça elle pourrait patiner mais en faisant attention.. t'en penses quoi Eddynouchet???  
Bella : AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH EDDYNOUCHET !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je n'avais jamais pensé t'appeler comme ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Edward : Arrête de rire... c'est pas drôle et toi, une chance que tu es mon coach!!

_**Il regardait Kirk qui était crampé de rire.**_

**  
**Bella : Mais vous n'êtes que 5 !  
Kirk : J'ai demandé des renforts...  
Kovi : Allo Bella ! Ca va bien ??  
Bella : Mon cher Kovi comment tu vas toi ??  
Kristopher Letang : Bonjour vous !  
Martin St-Louis : Hey Hey Vinny.. je te manquais n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : My god... je suis vraiment choyée !!

_**J'ai fait un gros sourire à Edward, lui, il me regarde d'un air : N'y penses pas !  
**_**  
**_**Les gars ont joué pendant 1 heure mais moi après 45 min, je sentais mes jambes et mon souffle faiblir alors je suis allé m'assoir sur le banc et j'ai continué de les encourager quand même ! Nous sommes retournés à la maison vers 17hrs après avoir arrêté à l'épicerie. Je commençais à préparer le repas quand Edward est venu derrière moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Il promenait ses mains partout sur mon ventre et sur mes seins, qui avaient grossit en 2 semaines, au grand plaisir de Edward !**_

Bella : Edward... tu fais quoi... il faut que je prépare le repas.... humm tu sais que ce n'est pas gentil m'agacer comme ça quand je sais que tu vas arrêter dans quelques secondes ....  
Edward : Qui te dit que je vais arrêter ??? hummm.... tu sens bonne... hummm...  
Bella : Tu ne veux plus faire l'amour avec moi depuis que je suis enceinte... alors c'est ça !

_**Mon ton s'était voulu plus rude que je ne le souhaitais mais il savait que je n'aimais pas devoir arrêté quand il m'excitait surtout que ces temps-ci j'étais très très en manque.**_

**  
**Edward : Je ne le faisais plus car le MD ne voulait pas mais depuis aujourd'hui... je peux te faire tout ce que je veux... hummm....  
Bella : humm... c'est sûre ?.....  
Edward : Oui ! alors viens ici que je te punisse de m'avoir cacher tes talents de vedette !!!  
**  
**_**Et oui.. on a refait l'amour pour la première fois depuis 1 mois et ce, de façon tendrement même étant enceinte.. c'est encore plus excitant... **_

_**Il promenait ses merveilleuses mains sur mon corps et embrassait chaque partie de mon corps...**_

Bella : Chéri.... J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.... Svp....

Edward : Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai envie de toi...... Tu es encore plus belle enceinte....

_**Il était tendre et doux comme jamais et cela nous a encore plus unis !Il m'a pénétré doucement et s'est arrêté. J'avais les yeux fermé à ce moment alors je les ai ouvert et je l'ai questionné du regard...**_

Edward : Mon amour.... Si tu as le moindre mal..... Tu me le dis.... Ok ?

_**J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassé.**_

Bella : Le seul mal qui peut arriver, ça va être moi qui va te frapper si tu ne continues pas ! Alors... Svp chéri.... Prends moi!

_**Une larme coulait sur ma joue. Il savait très bien tout ce que cela représentait pour moi mais aussi pour lui alors il a commencé ses coups de rein. Il m'embrassait dans le cou pendant que une de ses mains prenait en coupe mon sein droit. Nous faisions rarement la position du missionnaire car nous aimions ça plus fougueux mais en ce moment même je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour comme ça et je crois bien que lui aussi. **_

Edward : Bébé.... Je .... Je ne tiens plus.... Faut que tu viennes maintenant....

Bella : Non.... Encore ... Svp.....

_**Il savait que je ne viendrai pas dans l'instant, sans son aide. Il a commencé à jouer avec mon clitoris et 3 coups plus tard, nous avions notre orgasmes simultanément.**_

Bella : Je t'aime.....

Edward : Je t'aime aussi mon amour.... J'aime te faire l'amour....

Bella : J'aime aussi....

_**Après nos ébats amoureux, je me suis assoupie quelques instants et Edward en a profité pour me faire une surprise. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas savoir à propos de mes exploits sportifs et là il comprenait à quel point cela a été difficile de ne rien faire ! **_

_**Donc, lorsque je me suis réveillé 1h plus tard, cela sentait très bon... Je suis allé rejoindre Edward à la cuisine seulement vêtue d'un robe de nuit sexy où l'on pouvait parfaitement voir la forme de ma bedaine....**_

Bella : Wow... tu t'es surpassé mon amour !  
Edward : Et toi... Wow tu es ravissante même après avoir fait l'amour en étant enceinte !!!  
Bella : Et que me vaut l'honneur de ce beau repas aux chandelles ?  
Edward : Même si je déteste faire à manger... je peux le faire pour la femme de mes rêves !  
Bella : Alors je vais faire la vaisselle pour l'homme de mes rêves !  
Edward : Non... tu ne fais rien ce soir !  
Bella : Edward.... Ça fait 1 mois que je ne fais rien !  
Edward : Non... ce soir tu ne fais rien... mais demain tu vas pouvoir la faire ! hahaha  
Bella : Ahahahah tu es un p'tit futé toi !

_**Nous avons souper aux chandelles, c'était magnifique et délicieux ce que Edward a fait... je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait si bien faire à manger que ça ! Depuis que l'on sort ensemble, c'est peut-être arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il m'a aidé pour faire à manger mais il ne l'a jamais fait seul au complet... Après souper, il m'a amené dans la salle de bain en me bandant les yeux... Dès que je les ai ouvert, j'étais bouche-bée !!**_

Edward : Alors t'en penses quoi ?? Est-ce que je suis vraiment un homme à marier maintenant ??  
Bella : Oh Edward... c'est vraiment beau... et oui, aujourd'hui tu es un homme à marier ! hihi  
Edward : Seulement aujourd'hui ?!

_**Je l'embrassai langoureusement pendant qu'il enlevait ma robe de nuit doucement afin que je puisse prendre mon bain. Ce bain était bondé de pétales de roses et il y avait des chandelles partout !**_

Edward : Bon je vais te laisser prendre ce magnifique bain pour que tu relaxes...  
**  
**_**Et il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain quand je le lui tira par le chandail...**_

Bella : Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça beau brun ... (en enlevant son chandail et embrassant son torse avant de finir sur ses lèvres)  
Edward : Bella... une fois c'est assez non ?  
Bella : Hummm non ! Tu sais que je suis une femme et que j'ai besoin de sentir la présence d'un homme sur mon corps et surtout TA présence !  
Edward : Je.. je ne sais pas...  
Bella : Tu es sûre ??

_**En l'embrassant sur le torse mais au lieu de monter à ses lèvres.. je descendit plus bas.**_

Edward : Chérie... si tu me prends par les sentiments....  
**  
**_**Nous avons encore fait l'amour une fois de plus... mon dieu que ça nous manquait !**_

* * *

Encore une suite !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci Laeticia pour tout tes reviews ;) Continues !! :)

Suite demain matin !

HabsWifes


	30. Chapter 29

Edward : Bella... grouille toi un peu... on va arriver à Qc à minuit ce soir !!!

_**Il me criait de la porte d'entrée.**_

Bella : Edward... il est 9h00 du mat !!! ne capotes pas ! Je voulais juste être sûre que tu n'oublies rien ! (en revenant tranquillement vers l'entrée avec une valise)  
Edward : Euh... c'est quoi ça ??? Je pensais avoir tout dans ce sac là !?  
Bella : Dans le sac que tu as c'est seulement ton linge !  
Edward : Tu me niaises ?  
Bella : J'ai l'air de te niaiser ?! Tu as mis le linge que tu voulais sur le lit... je l'ai mis dans ta valise... et cela donne que je n'avais plus de place pour le mien ! hahaha  
Edward : J'ai fait ça moi ?! hahaha Bon alors tu es prête ?  
Bella : Oui mec ! En passant... on prend quelle auto ?  
Edward : La mienne voyons !  
Bella : Edward... tu as 3 autos dans le stationnement... je sais bien que l'on va prendre la tienne mais laquelle ?  
Edward : La question est plus... tu souhaites laquelle ? Car même si je te dis laquelle je veux.. tu vas vouloir l'autre..  
Bella : La Mercedes  
Edward : Bella... laquelle Mercedes ? Min... la décapotable ?? ;)  
Bella : Regarde le temps qu'il fait... alors oui !  
Edward : Mais c'est moins sécuritaire que la Jeep !  
Bella : C'est moins sécuritaire si c'est toi qui conduit mais comme c'est moi qui conduit...  
Edward : Euh... non !  
Bella : Edward... je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas handicapée ! Et tu sais que tu n'as pas à contrarié une femme enceinte ! Tu conduiras quand nous serons à Qc et pour revenir !  
Edward : Je ne gagnerai pas, c'est ça ?!  
Bella : C'est ça ! (en l'embrassant)  
Edward : Ok... si tu m'embrasses à chaque fois que je m'obstine avec toi... je vais le faire souvent ! ahahaha_****_

Nous sommes finalement partit de Mtl vers 10h car Edward voulait absolument acheter un cadeau à mon père pour sa fête aujourd'hui même si nous lui avions acheté quelque chose ensemble..

Bella : Edward... tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Mon père va t'aimer quand même ! hihihi  
Edward : Oui mais encore plus ! hahaha  
Bella : C'est sûre qu'avec une carte cadeau de 1000$ à la SAQ, il va t'aimer encore plus ! Et ma mère aussi ! hihihi mais le cellier était de trop ! De toute façon... on ne pouvait pas l'amener avec nous, il est trop gros !  
Edward : J'ai prévu le coup... _****_

Je le regardais d'un air suspect... comment ça il avait prévu le coup ?! On venait d'aller le payer et il avait dit que nous irions le chercher dans 1 semaine ! Bizarre mon homme ! Mais bon... Le voyage se passait bien sauf que je devais arrêter au toilette au moins 4 fois et toutes les fois, il y avait toujours des groupies qui voulaient une autographe donc nous sommes arrivés chez mes parents à 14h... Nous avons pris la peine d'aller chercher de la bière parce que je savais que nous avions beaucoup de visite et que tout le monde buvait de la bière... surtout Edward ! !

Nous sommes allés rejoindre tout le monde sur la terrasse près de notre piscine, ils croyaient que je serai là que tard en soirée car j'avais dit à mon père que j'avais un echo à 16h !

Bella : BONNE FÊTE DADDY !!!!!!!  
Papa : MY GOD BELLA CHÉRIE !!!!!!!!! Je croyais que tu ne serais là que ce soir ?!  
Edward : Nous voulions vous faire une surprise... Bonne fête le beau-père !  
Papa : C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir pour mes 45 ans, être grand-père et avoir un joueur des Habs comme gendre ! AHAHA !  
Bella : Moi aussi je suis bien contente ! (en embrassant mon chum) Mais attends de voir ton cadeau... là tu vas pouvoir dire que tu vas avoir reçu le plus beau cadeau ! (en embrassant ma mère)  
Maman : Contente ma chérie que tu sois là tôt ! On a de la belle visite !

_**Elle me pointait du doigt 2 personnes entrain de s'embrasser tendrement.**_

Bella : Alice, Jasper !!!!! Je croyais que vous étiez à Niagara Falls ?!  
Alice : Surprise !  
Edward : Jasper vient donc avec moi chercher les valises...svp !  
_**  
Je savais que Edward cachait quelque chose car il pouvait amener les valises seul ! Mais pas grave, j'en ai profité pour embrasser mes oncles et mes tantes qui étaient là !**_

Ma tante : Alors ma belle... tu as grossit depuis la dernière fois... je suis contente que ça se passe bien ! J'ai eu peur quand ta mère m'a raconté ça...  
Bella : Mais non ma tante, tout va bien justement.. depuis 1 semaine on peut refaire des trucs Edward et moi ! hihihi  
Papa : Il est mieux de ne pas te faire mal !!! hahaha  
Maman : Arrête donc... Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal... mais où il est celui là ???  
Bella : Partit chercher nos valises...  
Mon oncle : Vos valises ? Vous restés combien de temps ??  
Bella : 1 semaine sûr.. après on va voir mais on veut être a NY pour le 27 juillet alors...  
Papa : En auto ??  
Bella : On ne sait pas encore... je revois le Dr. Mulder et c'est lui qui va me dire si je pourrais prendre l'avion... Et moi je recommence à travailler le 15 août..  
Ma tante : Je pensais que tu étais en retrait préventif ?!  
Edward : Malheureusement non ! (en revenant avec la caisse de bière)  
Papa : Oh que je t'aime le gendre ! Tu es bien éduqué... je vais remercier ton père !! (en regardant la bière)  
Edward : hahaha !_****_

Nous avons profité du soleil toute la journée et nous avons même souper dehors, vers 20h nous avons décidé de donner les cadeaux à mon père !

Bella : Papa... voici ton cadeau... C'est de notre part.. j'espère que tu vas apprécier !  
_**  
Mon père ouvrit l'enveloppe et ses yeux se sont arrondis comme des 2$ !!!!**_

Bella : Euh.. Puis est-ce que tu es content ? Je sais que c'est aussi pour faire plaisir à toute la famille alors je ne savais pas trop...  
Maman : C'est quoi ???  
Papa : 4 billets d'avions pour NY ainsi que l'hôtel 5* pour 1 semaine !

_**Il s'est levé et m'a embrassé en me remerciant.**_

Maman : hein quoi ?! Tu niaises là ?!  
Bella : Non ! Nous aimerions vraiment que vous veniez avec nous à NY et cela vous ferai rencontrer la belle-famille... si vous ne voulez pas, on va comprendre !  
Maman : Mais non voyons ! Je suis vraiment contente.. et je crois que tes frères aussi !

_**Effectivement, ils sont venus m'embrasser aussitôt.**_

Papa : Merci beaucoup Edward ! Mais vous auriez pu juste nous demander de monter avec vous, on avait même pensé aller faire du camping dans ce coin là !  
Edward : Ca nous fait plaisir et voici un autre petit cadeau... il est à l'intérieur...  
_**  
Mon père suivit de toute la famille entra à l'intérieur pour voir ce que c'était...**_

Maman : NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS !!!! (toute surprise)  
Papa : OUI VRAIMENT... ce n'était pas nécessaire !!! (en voyant le cellier de 52 bouteilles)  
Edward : Regardez à l'intérieur..._****_

Mon père était vraiment ému et n'en revenait pas ! Mon père n'a pas l'air d'être une personne très émotive mais là il l'était !

Papa : Mais voyons !!!!!!!!!!! Je ... je ne peux pas accepter !!  
Bella : Mais oui Papa... ce n'est même pas de moi en plus donc tu ne peux pas refuser ! Il a tout fait ça dans mon dos ce matin ! hihihi  
Edward : Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous donner ça donc comme Ava dit, vous ne pouvez pas refuser !_****_

Mon père avait remercier Edward toute la soirée surtout que toute la famille avait pris beaucoup de bières... ce qui me faisait plaisir même si je ne pouvais pas boire ! Comme il y avait beaucoup de visite chez mes parents et qu'ils n'avaient que 5 chambres, toutes prises, j'ai décidé d'aller à l'hôtel avec Edward... Mes parents ne voulaient pas mais nous aimions dormir dans les hôtels Edward et moi, alors cela nous dérangeait pas du tout ! Donc vers 3hr du matin, nous sommes partis à l'hôtel avec un Edward vraiment saoul.... Même quand il sortait avec les gars de l'équipe, il n'avait jamais été aussi chaud que ça.. c'était drôle... ils avaient chantés une bonne partie de la soirée avec mes oncles et mon père qui essayait de jouer de la guitare !! J'avais une famille assez de party et Edward ne me croyait pas quand je lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas boire autant que mon père sans être magané, car mon père n'était jamais managé ! Et c'était le cas car lorsque je me suis levé dans la chambre, j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir un Edward Masen le lendemain de veille extrêmement dure !

Edward : Bella... tabarnak fais pas de bruit j'ai mal à la tête !!  
Bella : Hey le grand ! Je t'ai avertit qu'avec mon père si tu ne savais pas boire, tu ne devais pas le challenger ! Maintenant assumes et lèves-toi ! On s'en va manger au resto avec la famille !  
Edward : Tu me niaises là !  
Bella : Hey le grand !  
Edward : ah ça me tente pas Bella !  
Bella : Ok... Bonne journée !  
Edward : Hein... wooooo min.. tu ne t'en vas pas pour vrai ??  
Bella : Oh que oui ! Ca fait depuis 9h que j'essaie de te réveiller et tu ne veux rien savoir.. toute ma famille est au resto depuis 30 min... alors moi je m'en vais les rejoindre... Tu as le nom du resto sur un papier. call toi un taxi ! Bye!_****_

Je ne lui ai même pas laisser le temps de me répondre que j'étais déjà partie! Non mais lui avec son air de boeuf le lendemain de brosse c'est assez intense et je n'avais pas du tout envie que ma famille le voit comme ça mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas choisir de ne pas venir! Il savait qu'il ferait mauvaise impression... alors avant de quitter l'hôtel, j'ai attendu 15-20 min dans le stationnement en face de l'entrée afin de voir si il viendrait et comme de fait...

Edward : (en ouvrant la porte de son auto côté passager) Tu me connais plus que je pense... car moi je crois que je serai parti!  
Bella : Mais moi je t'aime ! Et je sais que même si tu souhaiterai vraiment être entrain de dormir, tu ne souhaites pas avoir mauvaise impression auprès de ma famille ! Donc... j'ai décidé d'attendre 15 min ... mais si tu n'étais pas là... je partais et tu allais devoir t'expliquer devant mon père au souper !  
Edward : Je sais et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir ce matin ! Mais est-ce que tes parents et ta famille sont toujours comme ça ???  
Bella : Ils sont pire... je te dirai que mon père s'est retenu hier avec toi, car tu étais vraiment saoul et je ne voulais pas que tu sois malade alors il a arreté de boire tôt.... mais dès 13h, ils vont recommencer à boire ! J'ai une famille qui adore boire l'été... ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça mais ils aiment c'est tout !  
Edward : J'ai cru voir ça hier ! _****_

Dès que nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant, toute la famille nous regardait ! Edward avait encore ses lunettes soleil alors ma mère ne pu s'empêcher...

Maman : Alors le gendre... tu sais maintenant c'est quoi que Bella vit à chaque fois qu'elle descend à Qc ! _****_

Ma mère avait dit ça car j'avais déjà descendu à Qc pendant que je fréquentait Edward et cela avait pris 3 jours à m'en remettre et Edward pensait que je le niaisais et que je ne voulais pas le voir ! Il savait maintenant c'était quoi boire avec ma famille !!!

Edward : Oh que oui ! Et Chérie... je suis désolé pour ça ! J'aurai dû te croire !


	31. Chapter 30

Papa : Bon les enfants (en parlant à Edward et moi) Est-ce que vous venez avec nous marcher dans le vieux ?? À moins que mon gendre soit encore trop magané !! ahahah  
Ma tante : Je crois qu'il est encore saoul ! hihihi  
Edward : Non non.... Peut-être oui ! hahah  
Alice : Tu sais ma tante... il est habitué des gueules de bois... hein Edward ?!  
Bella : Hein Jasper ?! hihihi  
Jasper : Euh.. non non moi je suis top shape.. mais Edward lui ...  
Alice : Oh mon amour désolé mais tu as le même air que Edward ce matin !_****_

Edward ne voulait pas enlever ses lunettes au resto tellement il était magané, une chance que l'on a mangée sur une terrasse ! Jasper aussi avait une gueule de bois alors c'était vraiment comique de voir les 2 comme ça !!!

Bella : Alors Chéri... une autre brosse ce soir ??? hihihi  
Edward : Pourquoi pas !  
Bella : Tu me niaises là ! Je n'ai pas le goût que tu sois encore de mauvaise humeur une autre journée donc tu vas au moins diminuer sur la boisson !  
Ma tante : Bella... c'est toi qui lui dis ça ! Je me rappelle bien l'été passé avec Étienne ! Tu as été maganée pendant 3 jours parce que tu as bu pendant 4 jours non-stop !  
Edward : Ah ouin ??? .... Etienne ton ex ?  
Bella : Oui... mais ma tante.. vous m'avez influencé, vous étiez supposé partir mais vous avez resté 2 jours de plus ! hihihi  
Edward : Je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas revu pendant 1 an ....  
Bella : Bon est-ce qu'on va marcher là ... ça va faire du bien à mon homme, prendre des couleurs !_****_

Je sentais que Edward me cherchait en me posant ces questions là alors je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Nous avons embarqué avec Alice et Jasper pour se rendre là car on a prêté la Mercedes à mes parents et dès que nous sommes entrés dans l'auto, Edward m'a fait une scène !

Edward : Est-ce que tu as recouché avec depuis qu'on se connait ?  
Bella : Bon bon... arrête dont Edward... tu sais qu'il ne sait rien passé !  
Edward : J'ai l'air de quoi présentement... j'apprends que ma blonde vient passer du temps à Qc avec son ex, sur qui elle a encore des sentiments !  
Bella : Ca va faire là !!!!!!! Je n'ai aucun problème à endurer ta gueule de bois mais de là a ce que mon chum me dises que je trippe encore sur mon Ex... NON ! Et changes d'air parce que tu vas trouver tes vacances très longues !!!!!!!_****_

Il ne m'a pas parlé le restant du trajet... Il était vraiment frustré après moi ! Ah Merde qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça !!! Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à destination, Jasper pris Edward à part afin de lui parler un peu...

Jasper : Hey mec, qu'es-ce qui se passe avec toi ?? Tu as déjà eu des gueules de bois mais de là à péter une coche à ta blonde... c'est fort ! En plus on est avec sa famille !  
Edward : Je sais mais elle me fait chier !  
Bella : Edward Masen ! Jasper laisses nous, je crois qu'on a une discussion qui s'impose ! _****_

Mes parents et le reste de la famille étaient un peu plus loin que nous, alors je leur ai dit d'avancer que l'on les suivrait !

Bella : Bon là Edward, je n'aime vraiment pas ça que tu dises ça ! C'est quoi ton but ce matin ??  
Edward : J'ai vraiment mal à la tête et de savoir que tu as revu Étienne et que tu le revois encore me fait chier !  
Bella : Pourquoi ?  
Edward : Parce qu'il t'aime et je n'aime pas ça savoir que tu le vois seul à seul des fois, je suis réellement jaloux là ! !  
Bella : Je vois ça Edward Masen !!!_****_

Je n'aurai jamais dû dire son nom au complet... des gens ont entendu son nom et l'ont remarqué... cela n'a pas pris 2 min qu'un groupe de personnes lui demandait un autographe... j'en profitai pour rejoindre Alice et l'amener à l'écart...

Bella : Alice... est-ce que tu trouves que je ne devrais pas voir Étienne ?  
Alice : Pourquoi cette question ? Toi tu trouves ?  
Bella : A vrai dire... je crois que Edward a raison d'être jaloux... je le serai si il passerait du temps avec une de ses Ex seul à seul !  
Alice : Alors tu as ta réponse chère cousine !_****_

Edward a fini par se libérer et est revenu me rejoindre. Dès qu'il fût arrivé à moi, il m'embrassa sur la tête et me dit...

Edward : Désolé...  
Bella : Non je m'excuse... je viens de réaliser que si tu ferai ça.. je serais aussi jalouse mais je n'aurai jamais attendu longtemps comme tu as fait ! Désolé... Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! _****_

Mon homme m'a embrassé tendrement sous le regard de plusieurs curieuses de voir 2 gars des Canadiens sur la Grande-Allée ! Même qu'un petit garçon d'environ 5-6 ans est venu me voir....

Garçon : Désolé... Madame... (je me baissai à sa hauteur) est-ce que c'est vraiment Edward Masen et Jasper Whit.. ?  
Bella : Oui... _****_

Et il est parti en courant vers ses parents... il était tellement drôle et beau ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il aurait aimé un autographe mais qu'il était gêné ! Ses parents voulaient l'inciter à revenir mais il était vraiment gêné alors je me dirigeai vers lui...

Bella : Désolé de vous dérangez...Je te trouve bien gentil et très poli.. tes parents doivent être fiers de toi ...  
Garçon : euh....  
Sa Mère : Désolé à nous de vous avoir dérangé... mais son joueur préféré c'est Edward Masen et dès qu'il a entendu son nom, il n'a pas arrêté de nous tanner pour avoir son autographe !  
Bella : C'est quoi ton nom ?  
Garçon : Sébastien...  
Bella: Alors Sébastien... que dirais-tu de venir avec moi.. je pourrais te les présenter et tu pourrais leur demander un autographe... ils sont très gentils !  
Sébastien : mais je ne parle pas anglais...  
Bella : Pas de problème... tu ne savais pas que Edward parlait français un peu, alors il va comprendre _****_

Je retourna vers Edward et Jasper qui regardait la scène bien étonné de voir ce que je faisais...

Bella : Les gars, j'aimerai vous présenter Sébastien... il adore les Canadiens mais il est un peu gêné..  
Jasper : Alors Sébastien.. tu aimes le hockey ?  
Sébastien : ouiiii  
Edward : What position are you playing buddy ?  
Sébastien : ....Madame, je ne comprends pas...

_**Il s'est retourné vers moi gêné.**_

_**  
**_Edward : Tu joues quelle position ?  
Sébastien : Je fais des buts !  
Edward : Ok et c'est qui ton joueur préféré ?  
Sébastien : Toi (d'un ton très gêné !)  
Edward : Dommage pour toi Jasper !  
Jasper : Pour une fois que c'est toi le joueur préféré de qqn, je vais te le laisser ! hahaha  
Alice : Les gars... peut-être que vous pourriez lui donner un autographe !!!!  
Edward : Alors Sébastien, est-ce que tu as un papier ?_**  
**_Sébastien : Maman ??  
Sa mère : Min.. je crois que oui...  
Bella : Attendez j'ai qqc de mieux ! (j'ai cherché dans ma sacoche et j'ai sortie 1 carte d'hockey de Edward) Tiens la dessus est-ce que tu serais content?  
Sébastien : Wow c'est sûr !!!  
Edward : Wow... tu traines mes cartes de hockey ?!  
Bella : Et oui ! Au cas où justement des beaux petits garçons voudraient ton autographe !  
Sa mère : Je n'étais pas certaine mais vous êtes sa conjointe n'est-ce pas ?  
Edward : Oui c'est ma femme (en m'embrassant)  
Sa mère : Vous faites vraiment un couple génial... si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... vous êtes enceinte ?  
Bella : Oui 5 mois !  
Son père : Mon dieu.. vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir 5 mois de fait !  
Edward : Croyez-moi.. elle a 5 mois de fait.. mais même moi je ne trouve pas qu'elle le fait !  
Papa : Elle est toujours ravissante ma fille n'est-ce pas ?!  
Sa mère : effectivement vous êtes très jolie et cela vous va très bien :)  
Bella : Merci beaucoup !_****_

Nous avons continué notre promenade jusqu'au château Frontenac, je commençais à être épuisée et je n'aimais pas ça. J'ai toujours été très en forme mais être un mois sans rien faire cela est dure pour le cardio ! Edward a remarqué que je commençais à être tannée..

Edward : Je m'excuse mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, je crois que nous allons aller à l'hôtel un peu avant de retourner pour souper...  
Bella : On peut rester Edward...  
Edward : Bella, je sais que tu es fatiguée...  
Maman : Il a raison... Bella ça fait un mois que tu ne peux rien faire alors tu vas devoir reprendre cela de façon molo... ça fait 4 heures qu'on marche ! Même moi je commence à être tannée de marcher !  
Bella : C'est vrai, je suis un peu fatiguée mais j'aurai pu continuer encore un peu... de toute façon on doit retourner à l'auto et la ramener au Château ....  
Edward : Je suis sûre que ton père va se faire un plaisir de la ramener ! ;)  
Papa : hahaha à qui le dis-tu !_****_

Nous avons donc laissé l'auto à mon père et nous sommes retournés à la chambre pour essayer de se reposer...

Bella : Merci Edward, d'avoir mis ta frustration contre moi de côté le restant de l'après-midi!  
Edward : Je ne l'ai pas mis de côté... elle est partie c'est tout ! _****_

Je me suis mis en sous-vêtements et je me suis allongée sur le lit pour attirer Edward vers moi, ce qui n'a pas été trop difficile !

Edward : Tu sais que tu n'es pas gentil te promener comme ça devant moi....  
Bella : Je sais mais tu aimes me regarder! Non j'aimerai juste que tu viennes t'allonger à côté de moi au moins pour sentir ton corps sur le mien!  
Edward : Aucun problème ma chérie !_****_

Il est venu à mes côtés, me flattant la bedaine et je me suis endormie dans ses bras aussitôt ! 


	32. Chapter 31

_**Jasper et Alice sont retournés à Mtl après 3 jours à Qc. Pour ma part, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être ici mais j'avais aussi hâte d'être chez les parents de Edward et de rencontrer toute sa famille ! Edward est allé jouer au Golf à tous les jours avec mon père, ma mère et Alex Tanguay, qui passe l'été dans sa maison du Lac-Beauport. Moi, j'y suis allé 2 fois, j'adore le golf mais avec une bedaine ce n'est pas ce qui a de plus évident donc la 3ième fois, j'ai décidé de faire autre chose... Je suis allé revoir mon ancien coach de ringuette, il donne des camps d'été dans ses dates là, alors j'ai pris un guess ! J'avais bien fait il était justement entrain d'en donner sur la glace.... J'étais assise pas très loin du banc et je regardais le jeu quand il m'a reconnu... **_

Dan : ISABELLA SWAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il est venu me voir aussitôt...

Bella : Salut !!!! Comment tu vas ???  
Dan : My god... je suis tellement content pour toi !!_**  
**_Bella : Content pour ???  
Dan : On a eu le mémo hier pour le camp de l'équipe nationale avec toi comme coach !  
Bella : Oui je sais... et j'ai vraiment hâte !!  
Dan : Mais pourquoi tu ne fais pas l'équipe à la place ??? Tu es allé faire le camp non ?!  
Bella : Oui mais... (en me levant, je lui montra ma bedaine) disons que cela change mes plans !  
Dan : WOW Félicitations ! Étienne doit être content !  
Bella : Ce n'est pas avec Etienne...  
Dan : Oh désolé... un autre joueur des alouettes ;)  
Bella : Que dirais-tu d'un joueur des Canadiens de Montréal !  
Dan : Non tu me niaises !  
Bella : Et non..... Edward Masen ! Tu n'as pas écouté l'avant match de la coupe toi ! hihi  
Dan : Non ..... tu as passé à la télé ?!  
Bella : Oui... On a su que j'étais enceinte cette journée là alors...  
Dan : Donc c'est tout récent ! Tu vas pouvoir venir faire le camp avec moi dans ce cas ?!  
Bella : Je pourrais te donner un coup de main sur les exercices à faire et peut-être patiner un peu mais j'ai ... 5 mois ! Et le MD m'avait mis au repos total pour que je prenne du poids!  
Dan : 5 mois ?! Ma femme avait l'air de ça à 2 mois !! hahahaha  
Bella : Je sais bien... mais j'ai été malade pendant 2 mois et je pensais que c'était lié au stress du travail donc je ne voulais pas consulter mais mon chum, protecteur comme il est, m'a obligé à aller à l'hôpital quand j'ai perdu du sang ! Entk longue histoire !  
Dan : Edward Masen comme ça.... my god.. les joueurs n'ont tellement pas l'air de ça !  
Bella : Je sais mais ils sont des humains comme toi et moi et je peux te dire qu'ils sont très gentils ! Ils peuvent faire des conneries des fois mais bon... je ne suis pas placé pour les juger, j'en fais des pires que eux !

_**Dan n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi et cela a créer une belle complicité entre nous. Malgré que c'était mon coach, nous allions souvent prendre des verres ensemble mais c'était surtout parce que j'avais sortie avec son frère pendant toutes mes années du secondaire! **_

Dan : Est-ce que tu veux venir sur la glace quand même ??  
Bella : Pourquoi pas... je dois me remettre graduellement en forme ! Je vais chercher mes patins dans l'auto et je reviens...

_**Et oui.. dans ma valise j'avais pu emporter mes patins, Edward n'était pas au courant mais j'avais aussi amener les siens au cas où... une femme pense à tout ! hahah **_

_**Bella (en chuchotant à Dan) : Juste comme ça.. quelle catégorie? Elles ont l'air bonnes ...**_

_**  
**_Dan : Les filles STOP VENEZ ICI ! .... J'aimerai vous présenter une de mes anciennes joueuses, certaines d'entres-vous la connaissez, pour les autres, elle a été la capitaine de l'équipe Nationale de ringuette au championnat du monde en 2004 et 2007 et c'est la coach pour les prochains mondiaux!  
Julie : Ah Ben merde ! BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella : JULIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! My God... je pensais que tu étais à Toronto _**!!! **_

_**Julie était ma coéquipière quand j'étais à Qc et on était toujours ensemble mais durant la dernière année, je l'ai laissé un peu tombé à cause de mon travail et elle, elle était partie à Toronto... **_

Julie : Oui mais je suis revenu pour le camp... besoin de remise en forme ! Je dois être en shape si je veux que ma coach me fasse jouer ;)  
Bella : Continues comme tu as fait au camp et c'est sûre que oui !!!!  
Dan : Bon les filles est-ce que l'on peut continuer ?  
Bella : Oui oui ! Je vous laisses pratiquer!  
Dan : Non restes.. j'ai besoin d'une assistante pour leur montrer mes nouveaux exercices!

_**J'ai resté sur la glace avec Dan pendant 2 heures..... nous avons terminé avec les Benjamines. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! Lorsque je suis arrivé au vestiaire, j'ai regardé si je n'avais pas eu d'appels... Edward avait essayé de m'appeler 2 fois, leur partie de golf était maintenant terminé et ils étaient tous à la maison... J'ai donc invité Dan et Julie à venir... **_

Edward : Bon enfin tu es là !  
Bella : Mais oui Chéri, je suis là ! (en l'embrassant)  
Papa : Ah ben de la visite rare !!! (en regardant Dan et Julie)  
Dan : Allo Monsieur Swan !!!!  
Maman : Bonjour Julie... on savait bien que Bella irait vous voir !  
Bella : Maman ...  
Edward : et tu étais ??????  
Bella : Ah Désolé... je ne vous ai pas présenté... Edward voici Dan mon ancien coach de ringuette et Julie une ancienne teammates mais très bonne amie !  
Papa : Alors Julie, est-ce que tu fais encore l'équipe ?  
Julie : Oui ! Dommage que Bella ne puisses pas nous aider à battre la Finlande  
Bella : Edward est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi chercher des trucs à boire svp ?

Edward se leva et me suivi à l'intérieur. J'avais prétexté cette excuse afin de lui dire exactement j'étais où et cela pour ne pas qu'il commence à être frustré !

Bella : Edward... je suis allé voir le camp de ringuette et j'en ai profité pour patiner un peu ... 2hr !

_**Je le regardais en attendant qu'il pète sa coche...**_

_**  
**_Edward : Est-ce que tu as aimé ça?  
Bella : Oui j'ai adoré... je n'ai rien fait de dangereux.. je te jure! J'ai juste...

_**Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant tendrement.**_

_**  
**_Edward : Je sais que je suis p-e un peu ...beaucoup protecteur envers toi mais je sais bien que tu ne mettrais pas la vie de notre petite en danger....  
Bella : Je sais... mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes sans cesse pour moi...  
Edward : Je me suis inquiété c'est sûre mais tu as des parents qui te connaissent très bien car ils m'ont dit que tu pouvais être là !  
Bella : Sérieux ?!  
Edward : Oui mais ils m'ont aussi dit que tu pouvais être allé magasiner !  
Bella : Edward... je t'aime beaucoup mais est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as changé complètement depuis que je suis enceinte ?  
Edward : Changé ?  
Bella : Tu as toujours voulu savoir ce que je faisais quand on se fréquentait mais jamais autant que là ? Tu as toujours eu ton petit côté indépendant mais il est où ce côté que j'aimais tant ?!  
Edward : Il s'est changé en amour véritable pour la femme que j'aime ! ......Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça... Bella, je fais beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas te perdre... je pensais que si je continuais à faire mon indépendant, tu me le reprocherai et là... c'est le contraire qui se passe !  
Bella : Edward... je ne veux pas que tu changes... inconsciemment j'aime savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi... mais des fois, je pense plus que tu es jaloux que je puisse avoir une vie en dehors de la tienne !  
Edward : ... tu... tu penses vraiment ça ?!  
Bella : Oui et non.... je veux savoir que je peux toujours compter sur toi si il m'arrive quelque chose mais je veux aussi que tu diminues tes inquiétudes face à ce que je fais, c'est tout !

_**Il m'a ramené vers lui, a levé mon menton et m'a embrassé doucement**_

Edward : Je t'aime ma belle !_**  
**_Bella : Je t'aime aussi !  
Papa : Bon les tourtereaux... c'est long les drinks !!!  
Bella : Oups ! hihi Vas les rejoindre je m'en occupe !  
Edward : J'oubliais.... j'ai eu des appels pour une maison... faudrait que tu me dises si on construit ou non...  
Bella : Edward, construire j'aimerai énormément mais on va l'avoir quand ? Car pour bien faire, il faudrait déménager avant la naissance de la petite et avant le début de la saison...  
Edward : Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... sinon, on peut demander à l'agent de nous envoyer des photos afin de voir si une d'entre elles nous fait tripper ?!  
Bella : Ok... je te fais confiance mais je peux aussi m'en occuper car on part dans 2 jours pour NY et là tu vas t'entraîner à chaque jour jusqu'au 15..et j'aime ça ce genre de trucs là ! De toute façon.. tu dois bien savoir que j'ai une maison précise dans ma tête ;)  
Bella : Tenez vos drinks.... (en tendant un à chacun) Mais Edward... faut commencer par trouver dans quel coin on veut déménager !  
Edward : Je sais... je veux un coin quand même assez tranquille mais je ne veux pas rester à 2h du CB !_**  
**_Papa : Rive-Sud, où Jasper reste, ça ne vous tente pas ?  
Edward : Ca te dit bébé?  
Bella : Écoute, moi je ne veux juste pas déménager sur la rive-nord... Bébé ?! Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça... hihihi (je suis allé l'embrassé en lui chochutant) mais j'aime bien des fois !  
Edward : Je te montre mon p'tit côté matcho ! hahaha  
Bella : hihihi pas trop quand même !  
Maman : Mais là avec Nathan et la petite, vous devez absolument déménager avant la naissance !  
Bella : Oui si on veut...  
Papa : comment ça ?  
Edward : Bien je ne prends pas Nathan l'an prochain... du moins, on va l'avoir seulement quand je vais avoir plusieurs jours consécutifs à Mtl mais ça ne sera pas à toutes les fois... je dirai 5-6 jours par mois... Je ne suis pas un sans coeur ou quelque chose du genre mais mettons que ma petite fille m'importe plus car j'aime réellement la femme qui la porte présentement !  
Papa : Edward... je ne pensais pas dire qu'un jour ma fille sortirai avec un joueur de hockey et pourrait vraiment être heureuse mais je pense sincèrement que tu l'aimes !  
Dan : Je suis du même avis que ton père Bella... vous semblez filer le parfait bonheur !  
Edward : Je sais que certaines personnes se disent que tous les joueurs de hockey trompent leur femmes et sortent dans les bars constamment et oui des fois certains le font mais c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas vraiment leur femme ! Pour ma part, oui j'ai souvent trompé mes blondes mais je ne les aimaient pas vraiment, je cherchais encore mieux et là, avec Bella...j'ai trouvé et je ne pense même pas aux autres filles mais c'est aussi car je connais ma Bella et je sais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais !  
Bella : c'est vrai ! Mais le problème c'est que tu sais que si tu me fais ça je risque de te faire la même chose !  
Edward : Ouin.. je sais !

_**Une petite review?!**_

_**HabsWifes**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Humm... la fameuse odeur des crêpes de mon papa ainsi que celle du café ! J'ai voulu réveiller Edward afin qu'il vienne déjeuner mais en me retournant, j'ai constaté qu'il était déjà debout, donc je me rendit à l'étage... **_

Edward : Bon matin mon amour ! (en m'embrassant tendrement comme à chaque matin)  
Bella : Humm j'ai me faire réveiller par l'odeur des crêpes de mon papa d'amour mais j'aime encore plus me faire embrasser par mon chum !! (en l'embrassant de nouveau)  
papa : Tiens chérie.. je voulais te faire plaisir pour ta dernière journée !_**  
**_Bella : merci papa d'amour ! Je t'aime !  
papa : Je t'aime aussi ma fille adorée !  
Maman : Tiens ton café ! Au fait vous prenez l'avion quand ?  
Bella : Demain matin à 8h et vous après-demain à 16h ?!  
Maman : Oui...  
Bella : Chéri.. comment ça tu es debout à 9h ?? Tu t'es levé toute la semaine à 8h pour le golf mais ce matin vous n'y aller pas me semble ?!  
Edward : Je sais mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être te tenter d'aller magasiner du linge de bébé chez Blü, j'ai raison ?!  
Bella : Edward Masen... toi magasiner ...... attends minutes... (je m'approcha de lui et mis ma main sur son front) tu fais de la température, tu es malade ?! hihihi  
Edward : Ahahahah.... non mais tu en as parlé toute la semaine et on a pas eu le temps avec ton entrainement et mon golf !  
Bella : Alors on va aller dévaliser les magasins de bébé |!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'aime ça ça !!!!! :) hihihi  
maman : J'ai hâte aussi de voir tout ce que tu vas acheter ! hihihi  
Edward : Et on va partir de Qc à midi car on doit visiter le fameux château que tu as vu ! My god... une chance que tu fais beaucoup d'argent ! hahah  
Bella : Hey monsieur 5 millions avec bonis cette année ! Mais tu sais bien que je ne gagnerai pas autant... je travaille même pas 2 mois et je tombe en congé de maternité ! Ca, ça va être vraiment dure !!!!!  
Edward : Me semble oui... tu n'as pas parlé avec ton boss cette semaine afin de planifier des mandats durant ton congé ?!  
Bella : Hihihi.. tu m'espionnes maintenant !  
Edward : euh... non... tu parlais et j'étais là !  
Bella : Je sais, je te niaise ! hihi mais oui.. je vais travailler de la maison mais seulement après Noel... de toute façon, je vais en Finlande en novembre...  
Edward : ouin... en parlant de ça... tu vas amener la petite ou quoi ?!  
Bella : Nous sommes là 1 semaine seulement donc j'ai demandé à maman de m'accompagner afin de s'occuper de la petite quand je vais avoir les parties...  
Maman : Oui et même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je m'aurai imposé !

_**Après avoir fini de manger les bonnes crêpes de mon papa d'amour, nous nous sommes dirigés vers Place Laurier pour aller chez Blü. Edward n'avait jamais vraiment été magasiner avec moi sauf pour une robe pour mon party de Noel de travail... Je croyais qu'il allait se tanner vite.. du linge pour bébé.. les hommes aiment rarement ça mais non... c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit ! Tout ce qu'il voyait était beau et il le prenait ! Lorsque j'ai vu qu'il allait acheter beaucoup et que cela allait nous couter cher... j'ai été voir la vendeuse qui me semblait la plus sympathique... **_

Bella : Désolé... juste comme ça.. est-ce que vous recevez une commission sur les ventes ?  
vendeuse : Oui et non... cela va au mois...  
Bella : D'accord... si je peux me permettre... tu devrais nous suivre, entk surtout mon mari (en regardant Edward avec les bras chargés), et tu vas faire ton mois !  
vendeuse : Oh je vois... mais euh... euh.... ce... ce ...Ed...Edwaa....  
Bella : Oui c'est bien Edward Masen ! hihi  
vendeuse : euh.....  
Bella : Écoutez... vous n'avez pas à être gênée... il ne vous fera pas de mal... entk il semble de bonne humeur et il va vider mon compte ! hihihihhi  
vendeuse : Désolé madame... c'est que je tripppppeee sur les canadiens !!!!!!!!  
Bella : Je crois comprendre... inquiètes toi pas... moi aussi je trippe sur le hockey ! Mais je vous conseillerai de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas qu'il se tanne avec ses bras pleins ! hihi Chéri... viens porter ce que tu as dans tes bras et tu retourneras en chercher d'autres !  
Edward : Ok tiens mon amour !!! Sais tu que c'est encore mieux magasiner pour un bébé que pour une femme... comme ça, aucun essayage et aucun chialage !!! hahaha  
Bella : Maman, j'aurai dû le laisser à la maison ! hihi  
Maman : Regarde ton père fais pareil ! hahaha  
Bella : Oh merci Papa mais ça va te coûter cher ! hihihi  
Edward : C'est ma tournée !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella-Maman-Papa : HAHAHAHHA__

_**Nous sommes sortis de cette boutique avec une facture de 1296,44$ !!!!! **_

Bella: Edward... comment peut-on dépenser 1300$ pour du linge d'enfants !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entk... je ne magasine plus avec toi !!!!!!!!!! hihihi  
Edward : C'est rien... 36 000 $ par match... plus 2 millions en boni pour avoir rapporté la coupe à Mtl... 1300$ de linge de bébé... pour NOTRE bébé ça n'a pas de prix !!! hahaha  
Bella : Ouin.... viens avec moi dans cette boutique là !  
Edward : Aldo ? Tu veux encore des souliers !__

_**15 minutes plus tard.... **_

Edward : 4 paires de sandales, 3 paires de souliers chics et 2 paires de bottes en 15 minutes !!!! Faut croire que ça faisait longtemps que tu les voulais ! _**  
**_Maman : Je crois que tu ne connais pas ma fille sur le magasinage.... elle dois avoir 10-15 paires de chaussures chez nous... et à chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle en rachète !  
Bella : J'aime ça c'est tout ! Merci mon amour pour m'avoir payé ça mais je n'ai pas chialer pour le linge de la petite afin que tu me payes quelque chose ! hihihi De toute façon... on a pas fini d'en avoir des trucs pour la petite... il va falloir acheter les meubles et tout ce que la petite va avoir de besoin ! Ah et maman... si vous avez l'intention de faire un shower... regardez ce que je n'ai pas la journée d'avant car on risque d'avoir pas mal tout ! hihihi  
Maman : Je sais bien !!! (en soupirant)  
Edward : Hey beauté... je sais que tu aimerais beaucoup t'acheter du linge... mais je te fais remarquer que nous sommes en décapotable et que l'on va être à NY.... donc pour des boutiques, tu n'en manqueras pas ! Ma soeur ira avec toi de toute façon !  
Bella : Tu as raison mec !__

_**Nous sommes partis pour Mtl vers midi sans le linge de bébé car nous n'avions pas de place dans le coffre mais mes parents va me les emmener quand ils vont prendre l'avion à Mtl... Comme j'avais dit à Edward, c'était lui qui conduirait en remontant à Mtl, pendant ce temps là, je me suis logger sur msn via mon cell et j'ai commencé à parler avec Carey... cela faisait depuis le fameux party de la coupe que je ne lui avais pas vraiment reparlé sauf au défilé et au party chez Kirk mais en présence de Edward et des autres joueurs. Cependant, seulement Jasper et Edward étaient au courant de cette histoire... **_

_**Conversation msn Bella-Carey: **_

_(l)Bella : Salut cowboy !  
Carey : Allo... ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes news... ca va?  
(l)Bella : Oui et toi?  
Carey : mettons que sa pourrait aller mieux...  
(l)Bella : comment ca ?  
Carey : tu dois le savoir voyons !  
(l)Bella : Carey... je t'ai dit que c'était oublié... arrete de t'en faire avec ca!  
Carey : Non..cest pas vrai, tu n'as pas oublié car je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis que je suis parti!  
(l)Bella : ben je t'ai parlé plusieurs fois sur msn mais tu me répondais jamais !  
Carey : Tu me niaises là ?!  
(l)Bella : J'ai tu l'air de niaiser ! je voulais t'appeler mais y s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis la coupe et même si je devais rester chez moi a rien faire... je devais travailler sur mes derniers rapports et j'ai aussi appris que j'allais vraiment coacher aux mondiaux en novembre... et là sa fait 10 jours qu'on est chez mes parents et j'ai recommencé a m'entrainer....  
Carey : Wow.. je suis contente pour toi ! Je savais que tu étais très bonne à la ringuette mais je savais pas que tu allais coacher, c'est cool !  
(l)Bella : je sais... c'est sure qu'être joueuse, tu aimes mieux etre sur la glace mais cest mieux que rien ! Et toi.. tu as recommencé l'entrainement ? ___

Edward : A qui tu parles comme ça ?  
Bella : Ah à un ami...  
Edward : Genre qui est gardien de but ?  
Bella : Genre !  
Edward : une chance que tu l'aimes parce que je lui aurai vraiment fait payer ce qu'il a voulu faire !  
Bella : Edward... il était saoul et gelé sur la coke comme toi et comme la plupart des gars cette soirée là... alors ne vient pas le juger !  
Edward : J'ai rien fait cette soirée là ! ni personne d'ailleurs !  
Bella : Ah non ! Qui tu penses qui a fourni ça à ton bon ami Emmet ?! Donc svp viens pas me mentir en pleine face ! Je te juges pas pour ce que tu fais de mal... mais fais-toi pas prendre c'est tout !  
Edward : Je n'en fais pas toujours!  
Bella : Edward... tu en fais quand même quand vous êtes sur le party... et tu aimes faire le party !

_Carey : Oui ca fait presque 2 semaines et je pars pour Calgary demain pour un entrainement intensif..  
(l)Bella : C'est cool ca !  
Carey : Tu es ou la à mtl ou a Ny?  
(l)Bella : ni un ni l'autre, on est en route vers mtl..  
Carey : J'espère que tu conduis pas ! hahah  
(l)Bella : lol non c'est edward !  
Carey : il m'en veut tjr lui?  
(l)Bella : Comprends le un peu... tu as failli me violer ...  
Carey : Tu sais que je n'aurai jamais été capable ...  
(l)Bella : je sais !mais.. _

_**Dans ma tête... je me disais : Je sais car probablement que je t'aurai laissé faire et que j'aurai aimé refaire l'amour avec toi ! **_

_Carey : est-ce que tu vas avoir confiance en moi quand je vais avoir bu et qu'on va se retrouver seul ?!  
(l)Bella : mais oui ! (dans ma tête : C'est en moi que je n'aurai p-e pas confiance...)  
Carey : de toute facon.. je regrette a chaque matin quand je me leve.. alors je penserai pas refaire ca un jour ! surtout avec edward dans les parages!  
(l)Bella : surtout que quand tu vas me voir ds 1 mois... je vais etre grosse :(  
Carey : Tu dois être la plus belle femme enceinte qui existe !  
(l)Bella : P-e mais moi ma libido monte et Edward elle descend :(.... on a pas fait l'amour depuis qu'on est a qc ! donc il me trouve p-e belle mais il me trouve pas désirable trop trop !  
Carey : Voyons ava... c'est juste qu'il veut p-e pas te faire du mal a toi et au bebe!  
(l)Bella : P-e ouin ! Bon je te laisse... nous sommes pratiquement rendu!  
Carey : Ok.. fais attention à toi beauté !  
(l)Bella : Toi aussi ! Rappelles moi cette semaine, me semble que ta voix me manque un ti-peu ! hihihi  
Carey : hahaha ok pas de problème ! bye xxx  
(l)Bella : Bye Bye xxx___

Bella : Pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire l'amour avec moi ?  
Edward : Euh... de quoi tu parles là?  
Bella : Bien ca fait depuis qu'on est a qc qu'on a pas fait l'amour et moi ça me manque terriblement !  
Edward : Bébé.. on a resté 3 jrs à l'hôtel quand on revenait, j'étais toujours saoul... et ensuite on a resté chez tes parents et ils sont tjr là ! Je ne ferai pas ça pendant qu'ils sont là!  
Bella : On avait quand même des moments seuls ! J'aime faire l'amour avec toi... et ça me tue de savoir que pendant les 4 mois qui reste... mon chum ne voudra pas le faire... car je te connais Edward Masen... tu aimes le sexe autant que moi, alors tu vas aller te soulager ailleurs !!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : Ben là tu es drôle toi ! Je n'irai pas me soulagé ailleurs et on va continuer a faire l'amour jusqu'à ton 8ieme mois ! Le MD m'a dit que jusque la c'était ok !  
Bella : Edward.... si tu fais ça, ca va juste être pour me faire plaisir car tu aimes trop les filles bien faites.... et moi je vais être rendu grosse !  
Edward : Bon c'est quoi là ! tu es entrain de me faire une scène parce que je te dis que je ne te tromperai pas et que je vais continuer de coucher avec toi.... tu es vraiment enceinte ! Tu as des drôles de sentiments ! Bella, J'adore voir que tu as un ventre... tu as pris 10 lbs en 5 mois... et seulement où le ventre... un mari ne peut pas demander mieux !  
Bella : Oui... avoir des grosses boules comme TANYA !  
Edward : Bon elle vient faire quoi dans notre conversation celle-là...  
Bella ; CELLE-LÀ COMME TU DIS.... ELLE TE LAISSE DES MSG EN PLEINE NUIT DEPUIS 2 SEMAINES !  
Edward : Bella... je t'ai rien caché... je t'ai montré tous les messages ... il s'est passé quelque chose une fois avec elle et c'était quand j'étais avec Lana !  
Bella : Bon ok.. je commencerai pas avec ça, je vais me rendre de mauvaise humeur!  
Edward : De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec cette fille-là, la seule chose qu'elle a c'est des grosses boules ! Et en passant... ils ne sont pas petits du tout les tiens... grosseur parfaite !(en mettant sa main sur un de mes seins!)__

_**Le cellulaire de Edward sonna au même moment et notre Bluetooth est intégré à la raido donc toute la voiture peut entendre la conversation... **_

Edward : Allo

_Fille : Salut chéri!___

_**Je regarda Edward et il me fit signe qu'il ne sait pas c'est qui... **_

Edward : C'est qui ?  
_Fille : Tu ne me reconnais pas... tu me déçois, après toutes nos baises ! Et après toutes les _fois chez toi sur ton beau divan noir !  
Edward : Je devais être saoul à chaque fois parce que tu me dis rien !  
_Fille : C'est moi Tanya !  
_Bella : Qui ??? (en regardant Edward avec du feu dans les yeux)  
_Fille : C'est qui la fille qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires ?!  
_Bella : La...  
Edward : La fille comme tu dis... elle se mêle parfaitement de ses affaires, c'est ma blonde et la mère de ma petite fille ! Et comme je t'ai répondu dans tes messages... laisses-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'entendre parler de toi... bye !__

_**Nous étions rendu à Mtl après ce fameux appel et je n'ai pas dit un mot à Edward. Il venait de me dire qu'il avait couché avec qu'une seule fois et elle, elle semblait dire autre chose ! J'ai lavé le linge sale que nous avions et transférer le tout dans une plus grosse valise afin que nous soyons prêts avant d'aller dormir. Lorsque Edward est sorti de la douche, c'était le temps d'aller visiter la maison. **_

_**Du côté de Edward pendant qu'il prenait sa douche il réfléchissait dans sa tête... **_

_**«**__Pourquoi mec tu fais subir ça à la femme que tu aimes... elle ne mérites pas que tu ai un passé aussi intense avec les filles ! Mais merde.. je ne l'ai jamais trompé, pourquoi elle n'a pas l'air de me croire ?! Et elle.. avec Carey, pourquoi elle ne lui en veut pas après ce qu'il a tenté de faire... Jasper a tout vu et je sais qu'elle l'a repoussée mais pourquoi elle continue de lui parler?! Puis je ne peux pas croire qu'elle pense que je ne la désire plus... je la désire encore plus mais pourquoi elle ne le vois pas ! Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais si je fais le con, elle va rapidement se retourner vers quelqu'un d'autre donc faut que je fasse tout pour ne pas que ça arrive ! Aller mec, ne la brusque pas, elle est enceinte et elle peut avoir des sautes d'humeur donc attends pas qu'elle t'en parle parce elle doit attendre a ce que tu lui parles... »___

_**Pour ma part, j'étais au salon et j'attendais après Edward.. sur son BEAU DIVAN NOIR !!!!!!! **_

Edward : Je suis prêt chérie !  
Bella : Ok..  
_**  
Et nous sommes partis vers la fameuse maison.... **_

Edward : Tu veux qu'on parle Bella ?  
Bella : Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût que tu me sortes un excuse bidon à propos de elle.. alors je vais être gentille, je vais te laisser un bon boutte pour te trouver une bonne excuse !  
Edward : Je n'ai pas d'excuse bidon... est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je te dises combien de fois j'ai baisé les filles que je rencontre ?! Je ne crois pas ! La vérité est que je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Oui je l'ai baisé à plusieurs reprises mais c'était à toutes fois lors de party et j'étais saoul ! Je peux te faire remarqué que tu as un passé avec les hommes aussi hot que le mien avec les femmes alors cesse de toujours pensé que je t'ai trompé... Tu m'as reproché de trop m'en faire avec ça, alors je fais la même chose !  
Bella : Ok...__

_**J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau et une larme coulait sur ma joue, Edward avait vu et il a stationné l'auto sur le bord de la rue... **_

Edward : Bella...  
_**  
Je continuais de regarder à l'extérieur sans me retourner vers lui... **_

Edward : Bella...

_**Il mis sa main sur ma joue droite et m'obligea a le regarder.**_

Edward : ..... Je t'aime... Je ne te ferai jamais de mal mais si a chaque fois qu'une fille que je connais te parle de nos ébats sexuels tu le prends comme ça, tu vas te faire de la peine et ça je ne le tolère pas ! Moi aussi ça me fait chier de savoir des choses sur toi avec les hommes mais nous sommes pareils donc faut s'attendre à ce que chacun ai un passé ! Je t'aime Bella et je sais comment tu es alors je ne ferai rien pour que tu me laisses.... Je ne suis pas capable de vivre 1 journée sans toi! Alors imagines le restant de mes jours sans toi !

_**Il m'embrassa amoureusement. **_

_**Je ne lui ai rien répondu et nous sommes arrivés à la maison... Wow c'est immense de l'extérieur et très classe ! **_


	34. Chapter 33

_**L'agent immobilier nous faisait visiter la maison et je ne parlais pas un mot, trop impressionnée par cette belle et grande maison ! Edward parlait avec l'agent pendant que je me suis rendu dans une des pièces.... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que nous la prenions !!**_****

Edward : ISABELLA ?????  
Bella : Je suis ici.. dans le bureau !  
Edward : Wow.... tu aurais du plaisir à travailler de la maison chérie !  
Bella : Je veux cette maison !  
Edward : Tu es sûre ?  
Bella : Quoi... tu trouves ça trop gros et trop dispendieux ?!  
Edward : Non... je veux juste être sûre de ce que tu souhaites... et ce n'est pas si dispendieux que ça...  
Bella : Elle est combien ?  
Agent : J'en ai une autre que vous pourriez visiter aussi...  
Edward : Je crois que ma femme veut vraiment cette maison !  
Bella : A moins qu'elle soit encore plus belle...  
Agent : C'est un autre style ... elle est plus contemporaine et moderne... elle est aussi grande...  
Edward : Bella ?  
Bella : On peut aller la visiter mais j'aime vraiment celle-ci... sauf que vu que je suis enceinte.. j'ai des drôles de sentiments, hein Edward ?! (en lui pognant une fesse)  
Edward : Ouais ! :)  
Agent : Si vous voulez... on peut y aller, elle est dans le même quartier !  
Bella : D'accord !****

_**Quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture, j'étais subjugué par la splendeur de cette grande maison de brique blanche.. Déjà l'extérieur venait me chercher alors....**_****

Agent : Elle a été construite il y a 2 mois mais le couple qui devait emménager la semaine dernière, vont divorcé alors ils l'ont mise en vente...  
Bella : Wow... c'est vraiment beau... mais j'avoue que l'entrée de l'autre était plus impressionnante... Mais c'est quand même un peu plus moderne j'avoue... ça ressemble plus à nous Edward...  
Agent : Attendez de voir le sous-sol votre conjoint va être ravi...****

_**Rendu au sous-sol... J'ai été subjuguée!**_

Bella : Mon conjoint va être ravi ?! Je dirai que JE capote sur le sous-sol ! Je vais passer mes soirées ici !  
Edward : Ma femme est autant de party que moi... c'est sûre qu'étant enceinte....  
Agent : Ok.. je vois :) Entk vous semblez vraiment vous aimez et c'est rare que je vois ça quand je fais visiter à des joueurs de hockey !  
Edward : Tu vois chérie.. même quand on est en froid... on semble s'aimer

_**Il m'a chuchoté cela, je lui souris et je suis allé me blottir contre lui...  
**_**  
**Edward : On peut emménager quand ?  
Agent : Dès ce soir !  
Bella : Edward.... je veux celle-ci... autant pour le sous-sol mais aussi pour le style qui nous ressemble plus...  
Edward : Ok... où on signe ?****

_**Ce soir là, nous sommes rentrés à la maison après avoir dépenser plus de un demi-million ! J'étais fatigué un peu mais j'ai demandé à Edward de passer par chez Jasper...**_****

Alice : Allo les amoureux !  
Bella : Salut (en embrassant Jasper et Alice)  
Jasper : Hey salut !.......Avez-vous souper ?  
Edward : Non justement on se demandait si ça vous tenterai pas de la pizza ?!  
Alice : Pourquoi pas... ça fait longtemps !  
Jasper : D'accord je vais appeler pour faire livrer...  
Bella : Non... je vais aller la chercher avec Alice...****

_**Alice me regardait bizarre... mais a comprit que je voulais lui parler...**_****

Jasper : Mais non, ça va être moins compliqué !  
Alice : Non elle a raison... on va y aller !  
Edward : Jasper insiste pas avec une femme enceinte...

_**Il a continué à parler avec Jasper mais tout bas.**_

Edward : Bella a besoin de parler avec Alice, je crois !

_**Il lui a répondu tout bas...**_

Jasper : Oh je vois... grosse chicane ?  
Edward : Tanya... mais je t'en reparle dès qu'elles seront partis!  
Jasper : Oh merde! C'est mieux de ne pas être ce que je pense !  
Edward : non.. je ne l'ai pas trompé !****

_**Après avoir parlé un peu de notre super achat.. il était temps d'aller chercher le souper.. dès que nous sommes rentrés dans l'auto.. je me suis mise à pleurer vraiment beaucoup !**_****

Alice : Bella !!!!!!!!!! Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu pleures comme ça ??????  
Bella : Il s'est juste passé que je suis ENCEINTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Alice : Ok... mais il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward pour que tu sois dans cet état là !  
Bella : Je me suis rendu compte tantôt.. qu'il m'aimait vraiment beaucoup et ça me tue !!!!!!!!!!  
Alice : ma belle Bella... là je te trouve vraiment dure avec toi même et avec lui ! Oui Edward il t'aime plus que tout et ça parait ! Même Jasper.. n'arrête pas de m'en parler, il voit à quel point il a changé pour toi ! Mais... est-ce.... est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?!  
Bella : ALICE.... c'est sûre que je l'aime mais ça me tue de le faire souffrir comme ça... mes états de femme enceinte ont pris le dessus et j'aime pas ça... j'ai envie de lui comme jamais et je lui ai reproché de ne pas vouloir faire l'amour avec moi depuis qu'on était à Qc...  
Alice : Mais Bella... vous étiez chez vos parents... c'est normal que ça Turn-Off un mec !  
Bella : Ça ne devrait pas justement... on l'a déjà pendant un party chez Jasper ! Imagines !  
Alice : Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Peut-être qu'il ferait juste te BAISER mais qu'il souhaite te FAIRE l'amour et non du sexe sans sentiments ! Et pas avec ses beaux-parents en haut de votre tête !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella : Bon.. tu vois, je ne le mérites pas du tout !!!!!!!!!!!!! (et je pleura encore) Je n'ose même plus le regarder en face ! Et demain on quitte pour NY !  
Alice : Bella... tu vas devoir lui parler ! Si tu veux... ****

~_**Du côté des gars pendant notre commission~**_****

Jasper : Bon là je ne te suis pas.... Pourquoi Tanya ??  
Edward : Tu sais que j'ai couché avec quelques fois mais c'était juste des one night et c'était pendant que j'étais avec Lana...Mais là ça fait 2 semaines qu'elle me laisse des msg texte en pleine nuit... Bella les a vu... elle a vu aussi que je lui avait répondu de me laisser tranquille.. Mais pendant qu'on revenait de Qc tantôt... Elle a appelé.... En bref, j'avais dit à Bella que je l'avais vu une seule fois mais elle a su que c'était plus qu'un fois !  
Jasper : Oh ! tu vas faire quoi ?!  
Edward : Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal parce que je n'ai jamais autant aimé une femme que elle... mais... elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis tantôt sauf pour des oui, non, je veux cette maison !  
Jasper : Peut-être qu'elle s'en veut de te reprocher des choses comme ça ?  
Edward : Mais elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir ! Elle est enceinte et je sais qu'elle a des sautes d'humeur bizarre et avec le caractère qu'elle a déjà... imagines ! Mais je l'aime vraiment !  
Jasper : Je sais ça !!! Mais elle aussi elle t'aime... elle doit aussi avoir peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs.. elle est enceinte, et tu ne dois pas vouloir coucher avec ... et comme je la connais, elle aime trop le sexe pour ça !  
Edward : Le pire.. c'est que j'ai le goût de elle.... mais on était chez ses parents.. ça me tentait pas de faire l'amour avec ma blonde pendant que ses parents prenaient une bière en haut ! Et juste baiser avec elle comme dans mes ones night.. ça me tente pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de juste me satisfaire moi-même... Depuis que je suis avec cette fille là, j'ai toujours besoin qu'elle soit comblé avant mon propre plaisir....  
Jasper : Elle le sait ?  
Edward : On en a parlé dans l'auto mais même si elle me dit que c'est ok... je sais qu'elle ne me crois pas !  
Jasper : Ah les femmes... elles sont dures à suivre !  
Edward : Surtout une femme enceinte !  
**  
**_**Jasper est allé chercher 2 bières pour eux et Edward l'a suivi. Ils ont continué leur discussion.**_****

Edward : Jasper ... crois-tu que je pourrais tromper Bella ?  
Jasper : Dude... si tu me poses cette question.. c'est que tu es con !  
Edward : Non... je sais ma réponse... je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de moi thats it !  
Jasper : Edward... tu t'es pogné des filles à chaque voyage qu'on a fait.. tu étais célibataire... mais est-ce que tu vas être capable de passer au travers de ça ?! Je ne sais pas... je l'espère.. car tu vas perdre la femme de ta vie ! Et elle va vite se faire reprendre par un de l'équipe !  
Edward : Le problème est que j'aime trop les femmes pour y résister... et je ne veux pas que les gars insiste pour que je trompe ma femme, comme on l'a fait avec d'autres joueurs !  
Jasper : Les autres joueurs n'aiment pas vraiment leur femme pour les tromper comme ça... mais la question est plus... tu aimes les femmes, mais aimes tu plus ta femme ?  
Edward : Aucune femme n'arrive à la cheville de ma petite Bella...  
Jasper : Alors tu as ta réponse !****

_**Nous sommes revenus et avons mangé en parlant de la maison et du bébé mais j'avais seulement hâte d'arriver à la maison et me coucher.... Nous sommes donc partis vers 22h et dès que je suis arrivée, je me suis mise en pyjama et je suis allé me coucher pendant que Edward terminait tous les bagages nécessaire pour NY. Dès qu'il eu terminé, il est venu se coucher... normalement, je me collais à lui mais ce soir là, non.... et cela a fait de la peine à Edward et il n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit. Pour ma part, je me suis réveillé aux alentours de 3h et j'ai vu que Edward était couché de son côté de lit, alors je compris que je n'avais pas fait ce que je faisais à l'habitude... Je n'ai pas voulu lui montrer ma déception.. mais je me suis juste collé proche afin de sentir son corps et son odeur. Vers 3h45, notre réveil sonna... Edward ne bougea pas, alors je me suis levée et j'ai constaté que tous les bagages étaient devant la porte et nos passeports sur le comptoir... Je décida donc de faire du café pour Edward et moi et d'aller le réveiller ensuite. Nous devions être à l'aéroport pour 5h et nous pourrions déjeuner là en attendant notre vol à 8h...**_****

Bella : Edward....  
Edward : ...  
Bella : Chéri....  
Edward : ...(il ronflait)  
Bella : Mon amour... réveilles toi sinon....  
Edward : ....(ronflait)  
Bella : sinon... je vais te le faire payer....  
Edward : Si c'est en m'embrasant ou en abusant de moi... fais comme si je dormirai encore ok ?! haha  
Bella : Tu l'auras voulu Edward Masen !

_**Je lui jeta un verre d'eau glacé dans la figure.**_

Edward : Là c'est méchant ça !!!!!!! C'est toi qui va me le payer !!!!!!!! ****

_**Je m'étais levé assez rapidement mais il a sauté du lit et ma prise dans ses bras et a commencé à m'embrasser tendrement...**_****

Bella : Edwaaarrrd... arrêttttee....  
Edward : Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire ça !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Il m'a enlevé ma robe de nuit et en m'étendant dans le lit.**_

Edward : maintenant tu vas payer pour ça....hummm ....

Bella : Edwaaard.... oh...... Edward..... (en l'embrassant aussi)****

_**Malheureusement même si je voulais lui dire qu'il était déjà le temps de partir... j'étais trop excité par ce qu'il me faisait et je n'était pas capable de lui répondre.....mais dès qu'il eu terminé sa tâche... **_****

Bella : CHÉRI..... IL EST 4H20 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : QUOI ?! POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT ?!  
Bella : HEY... tu avais trop de plaisir à me faire l'amour faut croire !!!!!!!!! J'ai essayé de te le dire depuis tantôt !  
Edward : Ok chérie... je suis désolé (en m'embrassant) mais vite... et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé notre petite aventure ?!

_**Je lui ai simplement offert mon plus beau sourire sans lui répondre.  
**_**  
**_**5 minutes plus tard nous étions dans un taxi pour l'aéroport... Nous avons payé le taxi afin d'y être pour 5h ! Les bagages étaient enregistrés et nos billets vérifiés, nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers un restaurant afin de manger un peu...**_****

Edward : J'ai hâte que tu vois enfin toute ma famille...  
Bella : Est-ce que tu as plusieurs Ex qui vont débarqués chez tes parents... juste pour me préparer mentalement! hihi  
Edward : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher ...... on achète une maison de 500 000$ ensemble, on fait l'amour ce matin.... et ce que tu trouves à me dire depuis 24h c'est ça ?!?!?!?  
Bella : Bien quoi.... je veux juste pas être prise au dépourvu quand une de tes ex va me dire quelque chose... ça ne me tente pas de dire... Ah je ne savais pas ! ...  
Edward : Oui j'ai des ex... mais elles ne viennent pas chez mes parents comme ça... du moins pas à ce que je sache !  
Bella: Je t'aime Edward et je m'excuse... mais j'ai besoin de me sentir rassuré par mon futur mari, c'est mon état de femme enceinte, je crois !****

_**Edward est venu me retrouver sur la banquette du resto et m'a pris dans ses bras tout en embrassant amoureusement...**_****

Edward : Je n'ai jamais été du genre à convaincre ou rassuré mes blondes, peut-être car je ne pensais pas que ça valait la peine, mais toi... si tu as besoin de ça, alors je vais te rassurer tous les jours ! (en m'embrassant encore et encore!)  
Bella : Je.... Je t'aime Edward Masen !  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi Bella Masen !


	35. Chapter 34

_**Nous venions d'atterrir à JFK, je sentais le stress monter un peu en moi car je savais que ce ne serait pas que les parents qui allait être là, à nous attendre mais ses grands-parents aussi... Durant le vol, qui n'a durée que 1h45, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé à Edward, j'en ai juste profiter pour me coller sur lui...**_

Edward : Bella.. je sais que tu es encore fâchée contre moi mais j'aimerai ça que...  
Bella : Ne t'inquiètes pas... ça ne paraitra pas devant ta famille !  
Edward : Merci...  
Bella : Mais... je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi... je suis fâchée contre moi-même !  
Esmée : Qui est fâchée contre soi-même ?!  
Edward : Maman !! (en l'embrassant)  
Bella : Bonjour Esmée ! (en l'embrassant)  
Esmée : Wow... Bella tu es resplendissante avec ce beau petit bedon !  
Edward : Elle est toujours ravissante ma blonde !(en me faisant un clin d'œil)_****_

Beaucoup de monde était là... ils avaient tous l'air très gentils, comme les parents de Edward. Nous sommes arrivés à leur maison de Smithtown, très beau quartier, il y avait beaucoup de jeunes qui jouaient au hockey dans la rue en face que chez eux. Dès que nous sommes entrés, Esmée amena son fils dans la cuisine afin de lui parler un peu...

Esmée : Il se passe quoi avec Bella ?  
Edward : Rien pourquoi ?  
Esmée : Edward...Bella semble faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas que cela paraisse mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Tu ne l'as pas trompé j'espère ?!  
Edward : MAMAN ! Non ! C'est quoi tout le monde pense que je vais la tromper !!  
Esmée : Chéri.. je ne me suis jamais mêlé de tes amours mais cette fille-là, elle vaut la peine que tu en prennes soin !  
Amie : On parle de moi !!!!!!!! _****_

Edward regarda sa mère en voulant dire... Elle fout quoi ici elle ?!

Edward : Allo Lauren  
Lauren : Alors je t'ai manqué n'est-ce pas...

_**En l'embrassant sur les joues mais en effleurant ses lèvres sur celles de Edward.**_

_**  
**_Bella : Bonjour... je crois que nous nous ne sommes pas présentés... Bella et vous... ?

_**J'étais arrivé au moment de leur bec.**_

_**  
**_Lauren : Oh tu dois être la blonde du frère à Edward, enchantée.. Lauren la blonde de Edward quand il vient à NY ! hahaha  
Edward : En fait.. (sa mère lui a coupé la parole)_**  
**_Esmée : Oh désolé Lauren... je ne suis pas polie, j'aurai dû te la présenter mieux que ça... C'est Bella, ma future Bru et la mère de ma première petite-fille donc la mère de la petite à Edward !  
Lauren : Hein ?! Toi un enfant ?? Avec elle ??  
Edward : Oui !!(en m'embrassant tendrement) Et nous allons nous marier en juillet prochain !  
Lauren : Edward Masen qui se contente d'une seule femme... je ne te crois pas... tu vas finir par retomber dans tes mauvaises habitudes...  
Edward : Lauren si tu es venu ici pour me faire passer pour un crosseur devant ma blonde... ça ne marches pas, elle sait parfaitement comment je suis et avec elle, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ! Tu te rappelles l'été dernier quand je suis venu ?  
Lauren : Oui... vaguement  
Edward : haha... entk si tu te rappelles bien, je n'ai pas voulu de toi ni de personne... et je n'étais même pas en couple avec elle à ce moment... on ne faisait que passer du temps ensemble sans plus... donc imagines.... Je ne couchais pas avec personne et on ne sortait pas ensemble alors je pense que là ça va rester pareil ! Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autres à dire t'intéressant, j'aimerai bien être seul un peu avec ma femme !_****_

Wow, j'avoue que je savais que quelque chose comme ça se produirait mais pas de cette façon là. Elle a quitté la maison sans dire salut et j'ai laissé Edward seul avec sa mère même si il voulait être avec moi !

Edward : Non Bella... je voudrais qu'on reste un peu seul ensemble..  
Bella : On va avoir le temps... et je crois que ta mère souhaite encore discuter avec toi !

_**En l'embrassant et en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère.**_

_**  
Je les ai laissé seuls un peu et je suis allé voir les autres à l'extérieur, il faisait vraiment beau !**_

Edward : Maman, j'ai pas le goût que tu me fasses la moral car ça ne va pas bien avec Bella..  
Esmée : Alors, c'est vrai que ça ne va pas bien ? Tu veux m'en parler ?  
Edward : En l'espace de 1 mois.. j'en ai appris plus sur elle que depuis 1 an et ça m'a fait réalisé que je pensais un peu juste à moi ! Ce que je sais au moins, c'est que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et que je dois vivre avec mes erreurs du passé ! Et des fois, je me demande si elle serait encore avec moi si elle n'était pas enceinte !  
Esmée : Voyons.... Ca parait qu'elle t'aime réellement, je crois juste qu'elle est dépassé par les événements et aussi par ses états de femme enceinte ! As-tu parlé avec elle ?  
Edward : Non.. j'attends qu'elle souhaite le faire !  
Esmée : Tu vas peut-être attendre longtemps chéri ! Faut que tu la supporte durant cette grossesse là... tu es un homme à femmes alors elle doit se sentir terriblement démunie face aux autres femmes avec son corps qui change et qui va continuer de changer !  
Edward : Je sais, je lui dis aussi... mais on n'a même pas eu 2 heures seuls à nous depuis 2 semaines et avant elle ne pouvait rien faire !  
Esmée : Vous auriez pu décaler votre arrivée d'un jour ou 2, cela n'aurait pas été grave !  
Edward : Je commence à m'entrainer dès demain avec Emmet... en parlant de lui, je devrai l'appeler !  
Esmée : Pas nécessaire, regarde, il est avec Bella....  
_**  
De mon côté, j'adorais la famille de Edward mais je ne les connaissais pas trop alors je ne faisais que les écouter ! J'ai senti une main sur mon ventre... je savais bien que ça devait être quelqu'un que je connaissais mais j'étais surprise ! Du moins quand je me suis retourné et que j'ai vu c'était qui, j'étais bien contente !**_

Bella : Emmet !!!  
Emmet : My god Bella... tu es tellement ravissante avec ce beau petit bedon !

_**Il m'a embrassé.**_

_**  
**_Emmet : Bonjour Famille Masen !  
Bella : Et toi aussi ! hihi... il est temps que tu reprennes l'entrainement ! hihihi  
Emmet : Edward aussi doit avoir repris sa graisse d'été ! hahah  
Bella : Je crois..  
Emmet : Oh oh... il se passe quelque chose avec Edward ?!_****_

Je ne lui ai pas répondu mais mes yeux ont commencé à se remplir d'eau... il a su tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose et m'a offert d'aller se promener un peu...

Emmet : Carlisle... dîtes à votre fils que j'emprunte sa Bella pour aller la dégourdir un peu au parc à côté !  
Carlisle : Ok... fais attention à elle !  
Emmet : C'est garantie !_****_

Nous avons marché jusqu'au parc sans que l'on ne dise un mot mais il savait bien que je n'allais pas bien...

Emmet : Bon... je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de parler toi ?  
Bella : Oui et non.... Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre tout le monde y compris mon chum...  
Emmet : Il a fait quelque chose ?  
Bella : Oui et non ! J'aimerai tellement ne pas être enceinte Emmet !  
Emmet : Mais voyons... je suis sûre que tu le penses pas vraiment !  
Bella : Non je le pense ! Je sais qu'il va finir par me tromper quand je vais être a veille d'accoucher et je vais m'en rendre compte ! Et ça va faire que je vais le laisser et me ramasser seule avec un enfant ! (mes joues étaient remplies de larmes)  
Emmet : Bella... tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je connais Edward mieux que n'importe qui et s'il aime les femmes... il t'aime encore plus ! Ca se voit dans ses yeux quand il te regarde... il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi Bella... à preuve, il parle encore à Carey après ce qu'il t'a fait et ce, juste parce que tu lui as pardonné ! Ce n'est pas rien ça car je peux te dire que ça le tue vraiment beaucoup cette histoire là ! Car lui aussi il doit se dire que tu aimes Carey plus qu'un simple ami pour lui reparler !  
Bella : J'ai besoin de retrouver mon chum... j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec lui sans personne d'autre... je sais en plus que je ne suis pas du monde ces temps-ci mais ça me tue de me voir grossir et qu'il ne voudra plus de moi bientôt !  
Emmet : Tu dis n'importe quoi encore... Edward a toujours trouvé ça excitant une femme enceinte... pas le sens qu'il coucherait avec une qui n'est pas sa blonde quand même... mais il a toujours trouvé ça jolie ! Et là il me parle sans cesse de toi et à quel point tu es belle et radieuse enceinte... Tu es la femme qu'il attendait et je crois aussi que c'est le genre d'homme que tu attendais, non ?  
Bella : Tu as raison... je l'aime énormément, à tel point que sa me donne mal au ventre de voir que je peux le faire souffrir ! _****_

Tout le temps que nous discutions Emmet et moi, Edward était près de nous et écoutait la conversation.. il avait envie de pleurer tellement il voyait que je l'aimais et que j'avais de la peine de le faire souffrir !

Edward : Toi aussi Bella... tu me donnes mal au ventre à force que je sais que je peux te faire souffrir.... Et présentement, c'est le cas !  
Bella : Edward...  
Edward : Laisse-moi terminer... Je t'aime Bella... et ce que Emmet te dis c'est vrai... j'ai même pensé te laisser pour ton bonheur... mais je me suis rendu compte que tu m'aimais quand même et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi de toute façon ! J'ai aussi besoin de me retrouver un peu seul avec toi et de passer du bon temps... Je te l'ai dit que si tu voulais que je te rassure à chaque jour j'allais le faire mais toi aussi il va falloir que tu me rassures ! Je suis désolé aussi pour la venue de Lauren... ..... maintenant tu peux parler ! hihi_****_

Je lui ai juste murmuré que je l'aimais et je l'ai embrassé comme si nous étions seuls au monde !

Edward : J'ai parlé avec ma mère et nous allons aller dormir à l'hôtel cette semaine  
Bella : On peut rester chez tes parents.... Mais j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi seul...  
Emmet : Ok j'ai compris le msg ! hahaha  
Edward : Hey salut Emmet !!! hahaha Donc mon cœur.. on s'en va à l'hôtel maintenant...  
Bella : Mais le souper chez tes parents avec la famille ?  
Edward : Je crois que ma mère lis en toi, car elle avait reporté le souper à jeudi, je lui avais dit au téléphone que j'avais hâte de passer du temps avec ma blonde et elle savait que nous n'aurions pas le temps entre Qc et NY....  
Bella : Tu es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?!  
Edward : Sûre !!!!!!!! On doit parler ensemble et en profiter pour se retrouver nos 2 ! Alors tu es d'accord ?  
Bella : Je n'attendais que ça (en l'embrassant de la même façon)  
Edward : Hummm ....est-ce que tu vas refaire ça quand on va être seuls ?  
Bella : Je vais faire encore mieux ;)  
Edward : Bon Emmet... je te laisse... j'ai des choses à faire plus importantes que de parler avec mon meilleur ami !  
Mike : Si c'est pour que vous réglez vos petits problèmes amoureux... aucun problème ! _****_

Nous avons retournés chez Edward afin de prendre nos bagages et se rendre à l'hôtel par la suite.... Je suis allé voir sa mère afin d'être sûre que cela ne lui dérange pas...

Esmée : Ma belle Bella... nous n'avons pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble mais c'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille depuis très longtemps et je veux ton bien et celui de mon fils... qui passe entièrement par le tien alors profiter de ce temps pour vous retrouver... Je sais que tu aimes mon fils et lui aussi il t'aime!  
Bella : Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez...._**  
**_Esmée : Allez vous en et cela sera très correct ;) de toute façon, Edward va aller s'entraîner demain alors nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble.. si tu veux bien sûre ?!  
Bella : c'est sûre ! Je m'attends bien à ça ! hihi  
Edward : Bon les bagages sont dans l'auto... chérie tu es prête?  
Bella : Oui !  
Edward : Bye maman... tu diras salut à toute la famille, on va les voir demain soir de toute façon avec les parents d'Bella qui arrive demain..._****_

Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel et aussitôt, j'ai amené Edward sur le lit afin de relaxer un peu collé-collé et pour discuter... 


	36. Chapter 35

Bella : Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de la bière ?  
Edward : non ! J'aimerai que tu mettre ça (en me montrant une très belle robe noire sexy), on sort souper au resto en amoureux !  
Bella : Ok.... mais tu sûre qu'elle me fait??? Je suis enceinte je te fais remarquer!  
Edward : Commence par enlever ça... (en enlevant mon chandail)...  
Bella : humm (en l'embrassant tendrement)... est-ce que la table est réservé pour bientôt ou on a le temps...(en continuant de l'embrasser)  
Edward : hummm.... je crois qu'on va prendre le temps ! ****

_**Nous avons fait l'amour non pas 1 mais bien 2 fois car après la première fois, Edward a voulu prendre sa douche et je suis allé le rejoindre.... Dès que nos péchés ont été terminés, j'ai mis la robe et je l'ai montré à Edward, elle était vraiment belle !**_****

Edward : ........  
Bella : Quoi ?! Elle ne me va pas du tout !? Je suis rendu trop grosse pour porter ça !  
Edward : ....  
Bella : Edward ?! Dis quelque chose quand même !  
Edward : Tu es la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue !!!  
Bella : Arrête de me niaiser...  
Edward : euh... je ne te niaise pas... je sais pas si tu sais mais tout le monde va te regarder tellement tu es belle !  
Bella : Ils vont me regarder car je suis avec toi!  
Edward : Va te voir dans le miroir et dis franchement que tu te trouves grosse!****

_**Je me suis exécuté... je suis retourné voir Edward dans salon de notre chambre d'hôtel...**_****

Bella : Ok... c'est vrai que je suis folle ! Tu as raison... je suis vraiment trop sexy ! (en me déhanchant devant lui) Bon est-ce qu'on sors pour que je puisse me faire checker !!!! hihi  
Edward : Hey ! Que j'en vois un te mater un peu trop !  
Bella : Monsieur Jaloux refait surface ! hihi (en l'embrassant)  
Edward : Quand je te vois habillé comme ça, c'est normal d'être jaloux effectivement... tu pognes bien plus que moi ! Mais au moins, c'est avec moi que tu sors !  
Bella : Edward... je suis enceinte et ça parait.. les gens vont juste me regarder et dire que tu n'es pas chanceux... une autre fille qui tombe enceinte d'un joueur juste pour le garder et pour son argent! hihihi  
Edward : Dans ce cas.. je leur répondrai que c'est moi qui t'a fais tomber enceinte afin de pouvoir te garder toujours avec moi ! Ce qui est un peu vrai ! hahaha  
Bella : Bon Monsieur Masen auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'accompagner pour une soirée exceptionnelle?  
Edward : Je serai extrêmement choyé d'être votre humble serviteur pour cette belle soirée !****

_**Nous sommes allés au restaurant et comme il avait dit, beaucoup de regards se posaient sur moi dès que j'y ai mis les pieds ! Même la serveuse, qui connaissait Edward via sa sœur, est venu nous parler...**_****

Serveuse : Allo Edward !  
Edward : Allo Angie... comment tu vas ?  
Serveuse-Angie : Je vais très bien aussi... ta sœur ma dit pour toi et ta copine, je suis vraiment contente pour vous ! (elle m'a regardé avec un sourire)  
Bella : Merci beaucoup !  
Edward : Désolé Bella.. je te présente Angie, la meilleure amie de ma sœur.... Angie, ma copine Bella !  
Serveuse-Angie : Enchantée, entk je peux te dire que tu fais tourner bien des têtes présentement ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Edward est avec toi ! hahaha  
Edward : Je te l'avais dit Chérie !  
Bella : hihihi  
Serveuse-Angie (à Edward) : Tu as vraiment une copine très belle et très radieuse enceinte ! Gardes-là bien avec toi ! (elle me fit un clin d'œil)  
Bella : Merci !!!  
Edward : Moi je vais la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi !  
Bella : Alors tu n'es pas chanceux.... Tu vas passer ta vie avec la même femme !!! hihihi  
Edward : Oui mais avec toute une femme !!!!  
Serveuse-Angie : Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Edward... je te connais depuis que tu es tout jeune et c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi amoureux d'une fille !  
Edward : Je sais !****

_**Nous avons terminé de manger vers 22h... Edward pensait que je serai fatiguée et serait rentré dormir à l'hôtel mais au contraire.. J'étais vraiment en forme alors je lui ai proposé quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais fait ensemble et que j'adorais !**_****

Bella : Je ne suis pas fatiguée et toi ?  
Edward : Non... tu veux faire quelque chose ?  
Bella : Oui ! Jouer au Pool !  
Edward : Sérieux ?!  
Bella : Oui !  
Edward : Ok...tu es bonne ?  
Bella : Ah tu vas voir !  
Edward : Ok alors viens... je connais le bar idéal ! Mais tu risques de rencontrer mes amis d'enfance !  
Bella : Aucun problème ! (en me collant contre lui)  
Edward : Ce sont des amis d'enfance alors attends toi à ce qu'ils disent des choses sur moi quand j'étais plus jeune !  
Bella : Des coups que tu as faits ?  
Edward : Oui ...  
Bella : Inquiètes toi pas... tu es chanceux de ne pas avoir rencontrer mes amis d'enfance... car tu te sauverait en courant en sachant tout ce que j'ai pu faire ! hihihi****

_**Edward est entré le premier dans le bar et tout de suite, plusieurs personnes se sont mises à crier son nom... j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de ses amis ! J'étais beaucoup plus loin que lui car j'étais au téléphone lorsqu'il est entré. Lorsque les gars m'ont vu, ils se sont mis à me siffler et dire ....**_****

Rick : Hey check moi la femme.... Wow... je l'a baiserai n'importe quand celle là même si elle a l'air d'être enceinte...  
Patrick : Elle a trop de classe pour toi mec ! Elle est foutument sexe c'est vrai ! Oh elle s'en vient vers nous !****

_**Edward ne disait pas un mot car il savait que ses amis ne diraient rien d'autre lorsqu'ils constateraient que j'étais sa blonde ! J'avais entendu les gars parler car mettons que ce n'était pas très subtile leur affaire !**_****

Bella : Ouin Edward... tu as raison.. je suis encore très désirable même enceinte !

_**J'ai embrassé mon homme tendrement**_

Bella : .... Bonjour les gars !  
Rick : Euh.. Edward, c'est elle ta blonde ?!  
Bella : Oui ! Quoi.. je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ou tu aurais aimé m'avoir pour toi ! hihihi  
Edward : Les gars... je vous présente la future Madame Masen ! Ainsi que ma future petite fille !

_**Il avait dit ça en caressant mon ventre tendrement.**_

**  
**Patrick : OUOUOUOUOUO ! .......... Enchanté Bella ! Désolé de notre comportement mais faut croire que Edward sait très bien les choisir !  
Bella : Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui l'a choisi ?! hihihi  
Matthew : Ouin elle a de la gueule ta blonde Edward... tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec ! Enchanté Madame Masen !  
Bella : Madame Swan pour l'instant !  
Edward : ahahaha ouin les gars... vous n'êtes pas habitués de vous faire répondre par une femme !  
Rick : surtout par une femme aussi belle et sexy que la tienne ! Désolé ma belle Bella mais Edward n'a jamais eu de blonde belle et intelligente et Brune en même temps ! AHAHAHA  
Bella : Je sais... je suis son meilleur coup !!! hihihihi  
Edward : Et toute qu'un coup !! (en m'embrassant) Bon on est ici pour jouer au Pool alors....  
Rick : On peut passer la soirée avec vous ?  
Edward : Ne me regarde pas... c'est ma blonde qui décide !  
Bella : Ah Ah très drôle mec ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me laisser vraiment décider ! Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas de sexe quand tu me contraries ! hihihi  
Patrick : Ouin ouin Bella.. c'est rare qu'une femme a autant d'emprise sur notre p'tit Habs !!!  
Edward : Bon chérie je crois qu'on va partir sinon ils vont me rabaisser devant toi toute la soirée et après tu vas pouvoir faire tout ce que tu veux de moi ! haha  
Bella : Je pensais que je faisais déjà tout ce que je voulais de toi !!! hihihih  
Kate : Salut petit frère ! Salut ma belle ça va ? Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois ! (en me donnant des becs)  
Bella : Allo Kate ! Merci et toi aussi toujours ravissante !!  
Kate : Maman m'a dit que vous couchiez à l'hôtel ?!

_**Edward parlait avec ses chums et je suis allé au bar afin de lui acheter une bière avec sa soeur.**_

**  
**Bella : Oui... on a pas eu le temps de passer du temps seuls et j'en avais vraiment de besoin !  
Kate : J'imagine mais tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Je dirai même que tu es sûrement plus en forme que moi ! hahaha ... Merci

_**Je venais de lui donner la bière que j'avais payé et nous nous sommes dirigés lentement vers les gars.**_

**  
**Bella : Bien j'ai recommencée à m'entrainer un peu...  
****

Kate : Vous êtes prêts pour le gros party en fin de semaine avec la coupe j'espère !  
Bella : Oui et j'ai vraiment hâte ! Tiens chéri ta bière !  
Edward : Merci beauté (en m'embrassant) Bon on commence... est-ce qu'on joue en équipe ?  
Kate : Moi je veux jouer mais seulement avec mon frère... désolé Bella ! hahah  
Bella : Aucun problème miss... moi je vais jouer avec n'importe quel des gars qui n'arrête pas de me regarder le cul depuis que je suis arrivé (en regardant les amis de Edward en souriant)  
Edward : Les Gars !! Elle est enceinte !!! **  
**

_**Malgré que c'était ses amis d'enfance, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'il me mate le cul !**_

Les gars : On sait, on sait mais ....  
Kate : Hey les gars un peu plus de respect... c'est ma belle-sœur quand même !!! hahaha**  
**Bella : C'est ok... de toute façon, ils peuvent regarder.... Car ils n'auront jamais la chance de le toucher ! hihihi... entk j'espère, hein Edward ?!  
Edward : Inquiètes toi pas chérie ! (en m'embrassant encore)  
Patrick : Ok moi je vais jouer avec toi Bella ...  
Edward : Ok... bon les femmes enceintes d'abord ! (en me tendant la baguette de pool) On va voir si tu me caches d'autres talents !  
Bella : ...C'est sûre que je t'en caches d'autres... (en cassant, j'ai rentré 2 boules hautes)... et le pool en fait partie !!! hihihihi  
Edward : Bon Pat... on change de partner... je veux ma femme ! hahahah  
Pat : Non ! Tu me la laisses le temps de la partie... ahahaha  
Bella : Inquiètes toi pas chéri... ça ne sera pas long !  
Edward : Fuck... 1 autre.... Tu es en feu ou c'est simplement de la chance ?!  
Bella : Un peu des 2 j'avoue.... Mais je suis quand même très bonne ! Je suis toujours moins bonne quand je suis chaude mais là comme je ne peux pas boire.... ****

.....

_**Nous avons ris beaucoup avec ses amis et amiEs. Elles semblent gentilles mais jalouses qu'une fille de Montréal et non de sa ville natale ait mis le grappin dessus ! Vers 2 heures du matin, Edward commençait à être saoul ...**_****

Bella : Alors mon amour... est-ce que tu veux que je te montre mes autres talents ou tu es trop saoul pour faire ça ?!  
Edward : hummm (en m'embrassant dans le cou).... Jamais trop saoul pour toi ma belle.... (en continuant de m'embrasser langoureusement) hummm... j'ai le goût de te faire l'amour ici-même tellement tu m'excite... hummm

_**En m'embrassant dans le cou tout en essayant de descendre plus bas !**_

**  
**Bella : Bon il est temps qu'on parte !!! Bye les gars... faites attention à vous et à ma belle-sœur ! hihi  
Kate : hic...Ne t'en fais pas avec moi !!!! hic... Bye !.... hic..  
Edward : Salut les boys !!!!!!!!!!****

_**Dans le taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel... Edward continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou, sur la bouche et me caressait les seins.... J'en prenais goût mais étant bien a jeun, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec nous... le chauffeur de taxi prenait goût aussi car il nous regardait de par son rétroviseur du coin de l'œil !**_****

Bella : Edward..... arrrête....  
Edward : Non ... j'ai trop envie de toi...

_**Sa main était maintenant rendu entre mes jambes sous ma robe !**_

**  
**Bella: humm... Edward... tu sais que j'aime ça.... Mais pas devant quelqu'un !  
Edward : On s'en fout...hummm (en continuant de m'embrasser langoureusement)... j'aime tellement tes seins.... Hummm et en plus ils grossissent encore... hummm....

_**En continuant de m'embrasser langoureusement.**_

**  
**Bella : Bon.... Hey chauffeur, on arrive bientôt ????? (en essayant tant bien que mal de repousser la main de Edward qui était maintenant rendu sous ma petite culotte !)  
Chauffeur : euh... euh.. oui oui !  
Bella : Ca vous tente de faire 100$ de tips... arrêtez de nous regarder et faites nous arriver au plus vite ! .... Edward... attends un peu... take it easy !!  
Edward : hummm... nonnnn ! Je te veux là !hummm (il continuait encore de m'embrasser)****

_**J'aimais beaucoup ça mais j'aurai aimé être seule avec mon chum et non dans un taxi... même si j'essayais de le repousser, il pèse 200lbs et moi 110lbs enceinte ! Alors aucune possibilité de le repousser.... Le chauffeur avait accéléré car nous étions rendu à notre hôtel ! J'ai presque eu de la misère à sortir de l'auto... avoir été saoul et pas enceinte... il m'aurait probablement baisé sur la banquette arrière du taxi !**_****

Bella : Tu veux du sexe ? alors amènes-toi à notre chambre sur le CHAMP !  
**  
**_**Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot.... My god.. on devait prendre l'ascenseur.. ça y est, il va me faire aussitôt les portes refermées !**_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot.... My god.. on devait prendre l'ascenseur.. ça y est, il va me faire aussitôt les portes refermées ! Edward me pris sauvagement dans ses bras afin que je mettre mes jambes autour de lui, ce que je fit sans problème.... et il m'embrassa avec tellement ardeur et de passion que je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher ! Je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge étant donné ma robe alors ce n'était pas difficile pour lui d'empoigner un de mes seins et de le mordiller afin que j'aille encore plus de plaisir et le goût de faire ça dans l'ascenseur même car je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il fallait stopper avant que quelqu'un ne décide de prendre l'ascenseur... Enfin nous étions arrivés à notre étage... j'ordonna à Edward de me déposer immédiatement sinon il allait dormir seul !**_

Bella: Toi quand tu es saoul... le sexe est torride et ce, n'importe où !

_**Il m'a plaqué contre le mur du corridor pour m'embrasser encore plus sauvagement.**_

Edward : Tu ne chialais pas avant ! hummm tu sens tellement bonne ...._****_

....

Dès que nous avons fermé la porte de notre chambre, il me pris dans ses bras et en l'espace de 5 secondes, je n'avais plus aucun vêtement et Edward m'embrassa partout mais il s'arrêta plus principalement entre mes jambes... Edward n'a pas resté longtemps à me satisfaire car c'était lui qu'il voulait satisfaire en premier... Je savais même qu'avant qu'il me pénètre cela allait être douloureux car je le connaissais... en temps normal j'aimais bien ce style de baise mais pas en étant enceinte....

Bella : Edward.... vas..hummm..y..hummm. molo... arrête....  
Edward : hummmm.... oh oui !!!!_****_

Là j'avais vraiment mal..... c'était trop profond pour moi et cela me faisait tellement souffrir...mais Edward ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte !

Bella : EDWARD !! NON !!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : hummmm arrête Bella ... tu aimes ça....  
_**  
Là son dernier coup était de trop..... je hurla presque de douleur !!!**_

Bella : OUCH.. merde....  
_**  
Edward était tellement chaud qu'il s'endormit immédiatement... Moi je savais que ce qui venait de se passer pouvait avoir causé du tord à ma petite fille car j'avais mal et en plus, lorsque je suis allé au toilette, il y avait du sang....  
**_

_**Je me parlais à moi-même et je pleurais en même temps.**_

Bella : Bon .. Bella... tu fais .. quoi là ?! Edward est trop saoul.... sa soeur était saoule... _****_

il ne me restait que sa mère mais elle allait tuer son garçon d'avoir fait ça... mais je devais aller à l'hôpital... J'ai envoyé un msg texte à Emmet afin qu'il vienne me rejoindre à l'hôtel...

**SMS envoyé à Emmet à 3h14 le 27 juillet 2010  
~ Emmet stp vient me retrouver à l'hotel room 321 ca ne va pas du tout.. vite . Bella ~**_****_

Réception: Oui bonjour Madame Masen comment puis-je vous aider ?  
Bella : J'ai... besoin ... d'aller à l'hôpital immédiatement... mon conjoint n'est pas ...

_**et j'ai dû perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur car c'était le noir total...**_

Réception : Madame Masen ?.... Madame Masen?  
_**  
J'ai senti une main proche de moi et je me suis tout à coup réveillé... il y avait un gars que je connaissais pas du tout qui me parlait pendant que j'entendais Emmet engueuler Edward, qui s'était vraisemblablement réveillé et dessaoulait !**_

Emmet (à Edward) : FUCK TU AS LUI A FAIT QUOI ?????? ELLE M'A ENVOYÉ UN TEXTO ME DISANT QUE ÇA N'ALLAIT PAS ET JE LA TROUVE ICI INCONSCIENTE ET TOI NU SUR LE LIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_****_

Edward était assis sur une chaise avec sa tête entre ses 2 mains... il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il avait pu me faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte... il s'en voudrait à mort!

Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers Edward en me prenant le ventre.... je l'ai giflé tellement fort que j'avais mal à la main... il n'a rien dit ni fait quoique ce soit, il avait les yeux pleins d'eau.... Aussitôt la gifle, je l'ai pris par le cou avec ma main et je serré très fort dans mes bras, il a éclaté en sanglots ! Je n'avais jamais vu Edward pleurer et cela me faisait de la peine... mais il m'avait tellement fait mal que je lui en voulais !

Bella (en me défaisant de Edward) : Emmet.. j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital svp ?  
Edward : NON je vais t'y amener !  
Bella : NON !!! Je ne veux pas te voir là.... Emmet vite j'ai mal !!! Et je veux m'assurer que mon bébé n'a rien... ( et je me suis retourné vers Edward) Et toi... si tu as fait du mal à ma petite fille... dis toi que tu ne la verras jamais !!!  
Edward : Bellaaaa... svppp..... Je suis désolé ! Je t'aime!!!!!  
Bella : Moi aussi je t'aime Edward..... commence par prendre une douche et dessaoulé totalement.. tu viendras prendre des nouvelles de nous après !_****_

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir beaucoup car je l'aimais et je sais que inconsciemment il ne voulait pas me faire du mal ni à la petite et je lui avais tellement reproché qu'il ne me désirait plus alors pourquoi lui en vouloir trop....Cependant, je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que peut-être cela avait été trop loin... quand je dis que j'ai mal c'est que j'ai réellement mal ! J'aime trop le sexe pour facker que j'ai mal pour ne pas le faire! Mais, j'avais eu vraiment mal. Je me massais le ventre afin de peut-être atténuer la douleur, même Emmet essayait de me détendre..son bras était autour de moi et il me flattait le bras doucement... Cela avait marché car la douleur était soudainement partie....

Bella : Emmet ?  
Emmet : Oui ma belle ?  
Bella : Je n'ai plus mal..... on retourne à l'hôtel...  
Emmet : Oh que non ! Même si tu n'as plus mal Bella.. on doit te faire examiner par un Médecin.. .... mais dis moi... que s'est-il passé exactement ? Est-ce que je pense?  
Bella : Emmet (je me suis mise à pleurer un peu).... j'aime vraiment Edward.... mais il m'a fait peur.... il n'a pas voulu.... arrêter.... mais j'avais vraiment mal.....  
Emmet : Bella.... je ne sais pas quoi te dire.... Edward t'aime vraiment, ça je sais.... mais pourquoi il a fait ça, je ne sais pas ! ..... Bella ?  
Bella : Oui ?  
Emmet : Est-ce que tu vas le laisser?  
Bella : euh... non... ce qu'il a fait n'est pas facilement pardonnable mais si je n'avais pas été enceinte cela aurait passé comme une baise que j'avais avec des fois .... il ne mérite pas que je le laisse mais il mérite de payer si il y a quelque chose de grave à notre petite fille !  
Emmet : Tu vas toujours m'étonner Bella... j'aurai pensé que tu l'aurai laissé après ça mais tu l'aimes vraiment et je suis content.... par contre, je n'approuve aucunement ce qu'il t'a fait là ! NON ! mais je n'en reviens pas encore ! Sa mère était en tabarnak quand je l'ai appelé !  
Bella : EMMET |!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?????? Elle va lui en vouloir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet : Mais quoi?! Je peux croire que tu lui pardonnes mais il mérite de se faire remettre à sa place par sa mère ! Bella..... c'est un viol qu'il a commis sur toi !  
Bella : Mais non mike ! Oui je le repoussais dans le taxi mais si j'avais bu... on l'aurait fait dans le taxi.... et dans l'ascenseur aussi , oui j'avais du plaisir ... dans la chambre, oui j'ai essayé de le repousser mais c'est mon chum et jamais je dirai qu'il m'a violé voyons, c'est juste qu'il y est allé trop fort, normalement on faisait ça de fois et j'adore mais pas enceinte !!!! Surtout avec le mois de repos que je viens d'avoir....

_**Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital environ 5 min plus tard... les douleurs étaient reparties mais Emmet avait raison, il fallait un check up afin de voir si tout était ok... pendant que je passais les tests, la mère de Edward est arrivé et parlait avec Emmet... Il était maintenant 6h30 am...**_

Esmée : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça !!! ......As tu des nouvelles de Bella???  
Emmet : Non ça fait 3 heures qu'ils lui passent des tests ! Et Edward ?  
Esmée : Il est rendu à la maison... il s'en veut mais pas plus que je peux lui en vouloir !!! Faire du mal à sa blonde ... qui EST ENCEINTE DE LUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voyons !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne comprends toujours pas....  
Emmet : On devrait appeler ses parents...  
Esmée : Oh merde ses parents... ils arrivent ce soir à 18h !  
Emmet : Sérieux ?? My god... il faut qu'elle n'ai rien, sinon je crois que ses parents en voudront énormément à Edward..  
Esmée : Pas autant que moi présentement !  
Emmet : Pourquoi au juste il n'est pas venu ici?  
Esmée : Je n'ai pas voulu! Il doit vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes !  
Dr. : Monsieur Masen ??  
Esmée : C'est pour madame Masen?  
Dr. : Oui et vous êtes ?  
Esmée : Je suis la mère de Monsieur Masen... et Bella est ma belle-fille !  
Dr. : Est-ce que monsieur est ici?  
Esmée : Malheureusement non, il est à la maison, je suis ici avec un de ses amis... Comment elle va???  
Dr. : C'est très délicat.... présentement, nous allons l'amener en salle d'opération...  
Esmée : QUOI???  
Dr. : Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle s'est fait avortée, ils n'ont peut-être pas bien fait leur travail et nous devons s'en assurer afin que le bébé puisse s'en sortir..  
Esmée : Non.... mais est-ce... est-ce qu'elle va bien aller par la suite ??  
Dr. : Elle ne pourra pas rien faire pendant au moins 3-4 jours sauf prendre un bain et aller au toilette ... dites-moi... que s'est-il passé au juste... madame n'a pas voulu dire quoique ce soit mais il y a un policier qui va l'interroger après l'opération car selon un chauffeur de taxi elle aurait été violé ?!  
Emmet : Non c'est une joke ça !? Madame Masen faites quelque chose....  
Esmée : Non il ne s'est rien passé de se genre.. du moins je l'espère !  
Dr. : Bon, je vous laisse, nous allons entrer en salle d'opération bientôt, je vais venir vous donner des nouvelles dès que cela sera terminé... est-ce que vous souhaitez aller la voir avant ?  
Esmée-Emmet : Oui !!_****_

Les 2 se rendirent à ma chambre... je regardais dans le vide.. je voulais tellement être près de mon chum présentement... oui il avait failli me faire accoucher avec toute son ardeur mais je l'aimais...

Esmée : Oh ma belle !!!! Je suis vraiment désolé !!! (nous avions tous les yeux pleins d'eau)  
Bella : Ca va aller ne vous en faites pas ! Ils veulent juste s'assurer que le bébé va bien...  
Emmet : J'espère car je veux pouvoir dorloter ma nièce ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Il... il est ... où Edward?  
Esmée : À la maison... je ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être près de toi présentement...  
Bella : Ils vont enlever ce qu'il me reste de mon avortement parce que selon le médecin c'est à cause de ça que j'ai eu des pertes de sang et par la suite je vais devoir rester encore couché dans un lit !!

_**Mon visage était rempli d'eau, la mère de Edward est venu essuyer mes larmes et me donner un bec sur le front.**_

_**  
**_Esmée : Tu vas t'en sortir encore plus forte ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Bella : Je m'inquiètes pour Edward ...  
Emmet : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il mérite que tu t'en fasses pour lui !  
Esmée : Emmet a raison... c'est mon fils, je l'adore mais ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable !  
Bella : Svp, ne le blâmez pas si quelqu'un doit le faire c'est bien moi ! Ils m'ont dit que la petite pourrait ne pas survivre à l'opération.... Si c'est le cas, je me le pardonnerai jamais et Edward non plus !... En plus, je ne comprends rien du tout de ce que j'ai.... Il m'aurait annoncé que j'avais un cancer et mon cerveau ne serait pas capable d'analyser le tout....  
Dr. : Bon madame Masen, nous devons y aller..._****_

Je suis entrée en salle d'opération vers 7h, tout s'est bien déroulé, la petite va parfaitement bien. Mais le MD m'a dit que Edward aurait pu me faire beaucoup de tord si il avait continuer.. mon col utérien était plus bas qu'à la normal et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu des saignements... Le MD m'avait dit que je devrais rester alitée plusieurs jours mais après l'opération, il a constaté que cela était moins grave que prévu et que je pourrais rentrer à la maison ce matin après l'echo. 

_**Lorsque je suis arrivé à ma chambre, les parents de Edward y étaient mais Emmet non... **_

_**Il était parti voir Edward...**_

_**L'echo passé, vers 12h, mes beaux-parents m'ont ramené à l'hôtel car je voulais être seule sans Edward ni personne...**_

~Chez les parents de Edward~

Edward : Comment elle va Emmet ?  
Emmet : Tu ne mérites pas de le savoir !  
Edward : Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?!  
Emmet : Pour te faire comprendre que ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! As-tu pensé à la façon que tu allais annoncer à ses parents pourquoi elle est présentement à l'hôpital ???  
Edward : .... Non... je ne leur dirai rien...  
Emmet : Malheureusement pour toi... je crois que ta mère va le faire à ta place !!!  
Edward : Elle ne peut pas faire ça voyons !!! Elle sait que si ils savent.. ils ne me laisseront plus l'approcher...  
Emmet : HEY C'EST PRESQUE UN VIOL QUE TU AS COMMIS !!!!!  
Edward : JE SAIS ! SUR MA BLONDE EN PLUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pas besoin de me le rappeler constamment.... Tu ne vois pas à quel point je m'en veux !!!!!

_**Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.**_

Edward : Je vais la voir, je dois lui parler !!!  
Emmet : Elle ne voudra pas te parler !  
Edward : Je m'en fous, je veux lui dire moi-même que je m'excuse !!_****_

Sa mère et son père sont entrés au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir...

Esmée : Où tu vas Edward ?  
Edward : Voir ma blonde !  
Carlisle : Non ! Elle ne veut pas te voir... elle a besoin de repos et quand elle voudra te parler, elle le fera !  
Edward : Maman ??? Elle ne peut pas rester seule... Elle a besoin de quelqu'un ...  
Esmée : (elle le gifla) Sais tu qu'elle a failli perdre la petite ?! Et ça, elle ne te l'aurait jamais pardonnée !!! Edward quand une fille te dit d'arrêter... TU ARRÊTES !!!!!!!!  
Edward : Elle est où là ?  
Esmée : Elle ne veut pas te voir ni voir personne pour le moment alors laisses là !  
Edward : JE VEUX VOIR MA FEMME !!!!!

_**Il éclata encore en sanglots et sa mère le prit dans ses bras.**_

Edward : Je l'aime maman, tu ne sais pas à quel point.... Hier j'ai bu et ...on a fait autre chose.. donc lorsque mes inhibitions ont pris le dessus.. c'est comme si je ne me contrôlais plus, elle était tellement sexy dans sa robe moulante... Bella n'a jamais dit non à ce genre de pulsions.. mais elle n'était pas enceinte, je sais !!  
Emmet : Envoi-lui un texto et attends qu'elle vienne à toi ! Mais j'espère pour toi qu'elle viendra à toi avant que ses parents ne viennent !!!  
Esmée : Oui ses parents ont justement téléphoné ce matin.. ils ont devancés leur vol... Sa mère est folle d'inquiétude et son père va bien avoir une discussion avec toi !  
Edward : Merde !!!!!!! _****_

Ils ont parlé un peu avant que Edward se rende compte de quelque chose... 

Edward : MAMAN! Comment tu as pu la laisser seule ?????

Esmée : Elle n'est pas vraiment seule.... Oui elle avait besoin de tranquillité mais quelqu'un à l'hôtel s'assure qu'elle est ok à tous les 45 minutes....

_**Edward est allé s'étendre dans sa chambre afin de penser à quoi il pourrait lui dire... une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit...**_

**SMS reçus de Edward à 12h42 le 27 juillet 2010  
~ J't'aime chérie, pardonnes-moi svp, je voudrais etre pres de toi ! Appelles moi ! Je t'aime ! Ed~**

SMS reçus de Bella à 12h57 le 27 juillet 2010  
~ quand je voudrais te parler, je vais le faire ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Bella~  
_**  
Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre comment je pouvais souhaiter qu'il aille bien alors qu'il venait de commettre pratiquement un crime ! Il avait encore les yeux pleins d'eau et fini par tomber endormi de cette façon... **_

_**Il finit par se réveillé vers 15h00, en descendant les escaliers, il a constaté ce qu'il craignait le plus.... Les parents de Bella étaient arrivés !**_

Ma mère s'est approché vers lui.. il était certain qu'elle le giflerait mais il a été surpris... elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose...

Maman : Tu es chanceux qu'elle t'aime autant... mais ne recommence jamais ça !  
_**  
Il pleura encore... la mère de Edward ne l'avait vu pleurer autant que ça sauf quand il était jeune et qu'il avait perdu sa bicyclette !**_

Papa(Charlie) : Edward.... Je ne crois pas que tu puisses avoir voulu faire du mal à ma petite fille et aussi à ta petite fille mais je ne comprends pas ton comportement... est-ce que tu lui a parlé ?  
Edward : Elle ne veut pas... je lui ai envoyé un sms ce matin et c'est clair qu'elle ne me parlera pas de sitôt !  
Maman(Renée) : Commence par essayer de la reconquérir ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu vas y arriver ! Du moins pour l'instant reste ici, nous on va aller la voir à l'hôtel..._**  
**_


	38. Chapter 37

_**Les médicaments que j'avais me faisais dormir beaucoup et je ne n'avais pas entendu cogner à la porte ni le téléphone... Mes parents se doutaient que les médicaments m'avait complètement mis knock out ... mais ils voulaient s'en assurer sauf que je ne répondait pas ! La réception ne voulait pas leur donner la clé, ils ont du appeler Edward afin qu'il vienne la porter...**_****

Papa : Merci Edward !

_**Il est arrivé pour lui donner la clé de notre chambre d'hôtel.**_

Edward : Je peux ?****

_**Maman et papa se sont regardés un instant et ont décidé de le laisser entrer seul...**_

Edward m'a aperçut dormant sur le lit, une main sur mon ventre et vêtue d'un chandail lui appartenant. Il a décidé de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté et il a prit ma main.. je m'ouvris les yeux et aperçut mon chum avec des larmes qui lui coulaient... J'étais amorphe à cause des médicaments alors j'ai tiré la main de Edward vers moi afin qu'il vienne me rejoindre à mes côtés, ce qu'il a fait sans peine, il s'est couché à côté de moi et je me suis blotti contre lui. J'ai pris son autre main pour la mettre sur mon ventre afin qu'il sente que le petite bougeait... Nous avons tombé endormie comme ça ! 2 heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé toujours avec Edward à mes côtés, en me levant j'ai eu des étourdissements et j'ai failli tomber, Edward s'est levé aussitôt...****

Edward : Bella ? Ca va ??Tu allais où ?  
Bella : Ca va... j'allais me chercher à boire...  
Edward : Laisse faire j'y vais !  
Bella : Edward... est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as agi comme un con ?!  
Edward : Bella....  
Bella : Non Edward.... C'est vrai... Tu étais tellement prêt à juste te satisfaire toi-même que tu ne comprenais pas que je te disais d'arrêter car j'avais mal !  
Edward : Je sais Bella.... Je suis vraiment désolé ! Il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que Je t'aime et que je veux que tu me pardonnes... j'ai besoin de toi Bella !  
Bella : Je sais... moi aussi je t'aime Edward mais tu m'as fait terriblement peur hier ! Tu sais bien qu'avoir fait ça il y a 6 mois, je n'aurai jamais dit d'arrêter mais j'ai vraiment eu mal ! Oui je veux continuer de faire l'amour avec toi... mais Faire l'Amour et non Baiser comme un animal!  
Edward : Ahhhhh... je m'en veux !!!!! Je t'aime !! (en caressant ma joue)  
Bella : Alors tu vas me promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ça ?  
Edward : Oui ! Je te le jure !

_**Je lui caressa la joue aussi et lui souri amoureusement. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il était soulagé de savoir que je le prenais de cette façon car il avait vraiment eu peur de me perdre après sa gaffe monumentale !! Je l'embrassa amoureusement comme à chaque fois que je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime énormément !**_

Edward : Tu sais pas à quel point je m'en veux... j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre ou d'avoir fais mal à notre petite !  
Bella : Effectivement... tu m'as fait mal mais je vais m'en remettre... le problème est que lors de mon avortement ils ont mal fait leur travail et cela a causé des problèmes au niveau de mon col et quand tu as décidé de me BAISER et non de faire l'amour... tu y es allé trop fort et cela a causé des saignements et des crampes...  
Edward : Oh... Bella... je suis (des larmes coulaient sur sa belle joue)  
Bella : Ne t'en fais pas.. il y a plus de peur que de mal... je dois juste faire très attention au courant des prochaines semaines... aucun exercice intense ! Une chance que le camp de ringuette ne débute que plus tard !  
Edward : Pourquoi alors tu m'as écris que tu ne me reparlerai quand tu voudras ?  
Bella : Oh... je vois que tu n'as pas pris la suite du message... regarde ton cell..

**SMS reçus de Bella à 12h02 le 27 juillet 2010  
~ Je t'aime chéri et tu me manques. Bella~**

Edward : Ah... je me suis couché et je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder ensuite... je suis désolé ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Et avec les médicaments que j'ai pris, j'avais de la misère à écrire donc c'est pour ça que c'était directe mon affaire.. désolé ! (en l'embrassant aussi)

_**On cogna à notre porte, je ne savais pas que mes parents pouvaient être arrivés, et c'est Edward qui est allé répondre car je ne devais me lever que pour faire pipi pour les 2 prochaines journées suite à l'opération. Donc, je me suis rallongée sur le lit sans porter attention à qui entrait dans la chambre...**_

Papa : Ah ma chérie !!! Tu vas bien ??  
Bella : PAPA, MAMAN !

_**J'ai eu peur que mon père en voudrait à Edward au point de l'obliger à partir ! Mais quand j'ai entendu ce que ma mère lui a demandé, j'ai compris qu'il était au courant qu'ils étaient là !**_**  
**  
Maman : Alors Edward, tout est ok ?

_**Edward n'a pas répondu et m'a seulement regardé afin de connaître ma réponse.**_

Bella : Oui ! Nous avons chacun nos tords et si nous commençons notre vie de couple en ne sachant pas reconnaître que personne n'est parfait, nous sommes mieux de rester célibataire ! Et malheureusement pour lui.... Je ne veux pas être célibataire, c'est avec lui que je souhaite passer ma vie et élever nos enfants, je l'aime plus que tout alors je l'accepte tel qu'il est !

_**Edward n'en revenait pas que je pouvais l'aimer encore autant malgré tout, il s'est alors rendu compte que lui aussi voulait et ferait tout pour rester le restant de ses jours avec moi !**_

Papa : Edward, ma fille t'aime vraiment et c'est tout ce qui nous importe. Donc tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne lui feras pas de peine, tu seras le bienvenue dans notre famille !  
Edward : Merci beaucoup ! Bella a des parents exceptionnels !  
Bella : Edward, toi aussi !  
Maman : Alors là tu dois rester coucher c'est bien ça ?  
Bella : Oui... mais c'est vraiment plate à l'hôtel !  
Edward : On peut aller chez mes parents... car c'est sure de toute façon, que je ne te laisse pas seul ici ...  
Bella : J'avoue que je serais bien chez tes parents mais je n'aime pas être à la merci de quelqu'un ...  
Edward : Malheureusement pour toi, je vais rester avec toi 24h sur 24 !  
Bella : Edward tu devais commencer ton entrainement cet pm et tu n'y es même pas !  
Edward : My god Bella... avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, tu penses encore aux autres... même si je commencerai juste mon entrainement dans 3 jours c'est ok... de toute façon, je vais quand même jouer au hockey et courir mais je n'irai pas au 3E Institute à NY pendant que ma femme a besoin de quelqu'un avec elle ! Svp Bella, laisses moi au moins me faire pardonner en restant auprès de toi... au moins pour les 2 prochains jours ok ?  
Bella : humm... ok ! Mais après tu vas à NY t'entrainer... de toute façon, je vais y être aussi !  
Papa : Est-ce que vous voulez que l'on prenne votre chambre à la place de s'en prendre une autre ? De toute façon, nous allons aller à NY seulement jeudi et il nous faut une place pour dormir avec tes frères !  
Edward : Aucun problème mais les garçons peuvent rester chez mes parents... en parlant de parents, je crois que l'on devrait aller faire un tour à la maison afin de leur dire que tout va bien ....non ?!  
Bella : Oui tu as raison !

_**Le MD m'avait dit de marcher le moins possible durant les 24h qui suivaient pour que le col ne descende pas encore plus bas... Il avait joué dans mon utérus avec un petit instrument et j'avais mal alors je me demandais comment je ferai pour survivre à la venue au monde de ma petite fille par là !!!!!**_

Maman : Tu es sûre que tu es ok Bella ??? On pourrait aller chercher une chaise roulante ?!  
Bella : Ben là ! Je ne suis pas si pire que ça.... oui ça fait mal mais je ne marcherai pas longtemps non plus !

_**Les maudits médicaments, c'était avec somnolence alors je ne pouvais pas tenir une longue conversation car je pouvais m'endormir devant la personne. Edward avait appelé sa mère pour la prévenir, il lui a dit que je ne parlerai pas beaucoup à cause des médicaments.**_

Esmée : Edward, j'ai nettoyé tes draps, mis d'autres oreillers donc vous pouvez aller vous reposer un peu...  
Bella : Merci beaucoup Esmée... j'aimerai beaucoup rester avec vous et parler mais je viens de reprendre les médicaments et ils sont avec somnolence alors ...  
Esmée : Non c'est correct, je vais aller avec tes parents chez les grands-parents de Edward...  
Bella : Ok merci encore ! Edward est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?  
Edward : Tu n'aimerai pas mieux dormir seule?  
Bella : Ah ah ah !! Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de dormir collé avec toi !  
Edward : D'accord !

_**Il ne restait que Edward et moi dans la maison... nous sommes montés à l'étage afin que je dorme un peu. J'ai enlever mes vêtements afin de mettre des boxers et une camisole, je me retrouvais donc nu devant Edward qui lui, semblait mal à l'aise de me regarder...**_**  
**  
Bella : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Edward : rien pourquoi ?  
Bella : Je me retrouve nue devant toi et ton regard ne semble pas posé sur moi !  
Edward : Mais non voyons !  
Bella : Edward.. je te connais ... quoi, je ne t'excite plus ? hihi  
Edward : Bella... ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues comme ça...  
Bella : Bien quoi... après ce qui s'est passé, tu ne voudras plus osé me regarder ?!  
Edward : mais non.... je te trouves encore aussi ravissante.. je suis juste mal à l'aise ! Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir !  
Bella : Non ... mais j'aimerai que mon chum aime me regarder surtout quand je suis nue ! Sauf que présentement, j'aimerai bien que tu me colle sinon je ne dormirai pas bien et tu le sais !  
Edward : (en touchant à mon ventre et en m'embrassant) Ca je suis bon !

_**Nous nous sommes endormis collés collés !**_**  
**

**  
**_**Nous étions maintenant rendu à JFK, je retournais maintenant à Mtl car nous étions le 14 août et je recommençais à travailler dès lundi... **_

Edward : Tu vas me manquer ma belle !!!!  
Bella : Tu vas me manquer aussi mon beau !! hihihi mais tu reviens dans 1 semaine...  
Edward : Oui mais tu pars ensuite pour presque 1 semaine !  
Bella : Je sais mais ça va bien aller... tu vas même pouvoir passer du temps avec Nathan.. ça fait 1 mois que tu ne l'as pas vu !  
Edward : Je sais mais j'aimerai aussi que tu sois avec moi !  
Bella : Je sais que tu es un joueur de hockey mais tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux dans la vie !! hihihi !  
Edward : Ah Ah Ah ! En plus.. faut déménager...  
Bella : Tout est planifié...  
Edward : Hein???  
Bella : Oui... je n'avais pas le goût de me taper l'emballage et ensuite le rangement... Tout est rendu à notre future maison !  
Edward : TU ME NIAISES ???  
Bella : J'ai l'air de te niaiser ?!?!  
Edward : AHAHAHA J'ai appelé les déménageurs la semaine passé afin qu'ils la semaine prochaine... afin de te faire une surprise !! AHAHAHA  
Bella : HAHAHAH wow.... on est drôle ! Entk moi j'ai eu la confirmation de l'agent que tout était à la maison aujourd'hui... les meubles sont installé, nos vêtements sont rangés dans le walk-in, la vaisselle rangée... il ne reste que la déco à faire !  
Edward : My god... je suis vraiment très content mais je voulais te faire une surprise ! hahaha  
Bella : Moi aussi !! Bon mon embarquement.... on se voit dans 1 semaine alors ! Tu vas être seul alors profites en pour t'entrainer et non faire des conneries !! hihihi Je t'aime ! (en l'embrassant passionnément)  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi ! (en m'embrassant encore)

_**J'avais hâte d'être dans ma nouvelle maison.... mais durant le vol je n'y pensa pas beaucoup car j'avais mieux à faire ...**_

**Conversation Msn Carey-Bella**

(l)Bella : Salut mon beau !  
Carey : Allo ma belle !  
(l)Bella : Tu me manques mon beau cowboy....  
Carey : Tu me manques aussi... tu es a Mtl ds 2h?  
(l)Bella : Oui, tu viens me chercher ?  
Carey : Oui... j'ai une surprise pour toi !  
(l)Bella : J'ai hâte de savoir !

_**Nous avons jasé de tout et de rien... depuis les derniers jours j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à lui parler sur msn et au téléphone... j'étais très contente qu'il soit déjà rendu à Mtl ! **_


	39. Chapter 38

_**Un beau grand mec brun sexy m'attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport...**_****

Carey : Salut beauté !  
Bella: Allo sexy !!  
Carey : Puis comment s'est passé les dernières journées ?  
Bella : Très longues ! J'avais tellement hâte de revenir dans mes affaires, je n'en pouvait plus !  
Carey : Je te comprends... j'avais hâte aussi ! J'aime bien rester chez mes parents et ne rien foutre mais moi aussi j'aime être dans mes affaires... en parlant de chez soi... tu viens me faire visiter ta nouvelle maison ?  
Bella : Oh que oui !!! En plus l'agent m'a promis que toute l'aménagement serait terminé aujourd'hui !  
Carey : Edward... comment il va ?  
Bella : Il va très bien... il s'entraine beaucoup, j'espère qu'il connaîtra une autre grosse année ! Tout comme toi ! ;)  
Carey : J'espère aussi ! Bella...  
Bella : Oui...  
Carey : Il ne sait pas pour nous 2, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : Pourquoi il le saurait?!  
Carey : Bien il croit que tu m'as connu grâce à Étienne et que l'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé... alors que c'est tout le contraire ...  
Bella: Je sais ... mais il n'a pas a savoir que je t'ai aimé énormément !  
Carey : alors ca y est... tu avoues enfin que tu m'as aimé !

_**Il semblait soulagé de savoir cela.**_

**  
**Bella : Voyons Carey... la seule et unique raison pourquoi je suis partie de Mtl c'était parce que je t'aimais trop et je voulais que tu te concentres sur ta carrière ! Et quand j'ai vu et entendu tout ce qui se disait sur toi a propos des bars, des filles, de la coke, je me suis dit que je ne vivrait pas plus longtemps dans une ville que je n'aimais pas.. alors je suis revenue ! Malheureusement, je suis tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre avant de te revoir... Quand on s'est revu au bar ça faisait 6 mois qu'on avait arrêté de se voir et j'étais contente de te revoir mais sans plus...et là il y a eu la fameuse soirée de la Coupe où tu m'as complètement bouleversée !  
Carey : Tu sais bien que j'ai fait le con... mais tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on soit un vrai couple et là je te vois en amour par dessus la tête avec un de mes meilleurs amis... comment tu penses que je me sens ! En plus tu es enceinte de lui !  
Bella : Tu avais juste à me dire de ne pas partir pour Qc grand niaiseux ! hihihi  
Carey : Je sais... bon j'aimerai beaucoup passer du temps de qualité avec toi sans Edward entre tes jambes mais si on reparle de tout ça tu vas me faire regretter encore plus ! Là j'ai juste le goût de t'embrasser !!!  
Bella : Et qu'es-ce qui t'en empêche ?!  
Carey : Edward ! Et toi ! Je sais que si je le fais, tu vas me laisser faire mais tu vas le regretter par la suite alors j'aime mieux ne rien tenter !****

_**Je n'avais rien ajouté à ce qu'il venait de dire, je lui avais seulement sourit... Mon histoire avec Carey avait commencé un peu de la même façon qu'avec Edward mais c'était moi qui avais fait les premiers pas... Oui je fréquentais Étienne mais il manquait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi que j'avais avec Carey et non avec Étienne... **_

_**Lorsque je voyais Carey, c'était presque en cachette, il avait une blonde à l'époque et moi une fréquentation mais je savais qu'il y avait plus que du sexe. Même si on se voyait sans que personne le sache, on ne faisait pas juste baiser mais nous cuisinions, écoutions des films et allions nous promener quelques fois, nous avons même fait une escapade dans Charlevoix au Casino 2 jours !. Nous essayions d'être le plus discret possible... Les gars de l'équipe savaient qu'il trompait sa blonde mais ils ne m'avaient jamais vu. **_

_**Je ressentais encore quelque chose pour lui mais avec Edward c'était plus fort et plus intense, Carey le savait aussi mais il se contentait d'être un de mes meilleurs amis. Sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tanne de me voir en amour ! Pour ma part, j'essayais de lui présenter des filles mais il aimait mieux des one night !**_****

Carey : WOW.... C'est vraiment beau comme maison !!! En plus ça autant de classe que toi !  
Bella : Je sais.... Mais tu aurais dû voir l'autre, elle était encore plus immense mais celle-ci m'a fait tripper par la piscine mais aussi par le sous-sol vient voir !****

_**Rendu au sous-sol.  
**_**  
**Carey : TU ME NIAISES !!!!!!!!! J'ai toujours voulu une place pour jouer au hockey dans mon sous-sol.... Mais vous autres.. il ne manque que la glace ! hahaha On dirait que la maison a été fait sur mesure pour vous 2 !  
Bella : Je sais... regarde derrière le mur de pierre transparent, on a un gros bain tourbillon ! Et la longueur du bar.. c'est à en faire rêver tout le monde !  
Carey : Alors le party est pour quand ?! ahahah  
Bella : Tout va dépendre quand Marie-Christine va avoir terminé la déco... et comme c'est pour son émission, ils vont filmés... probablement en revenant du championnat du monde..  
Carey : J'ai bien hâte ! Bon alors tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ?!  
Bella : Commencer par ???  
Carey : Bien tu as des boîtes de pas défaits partout.... Tu as de la job à faire et je suis là pour t'aider... bien ON est là pour t'aider !**  
**Bella : Qui ça ON ?  
Alice-Jasper : NOUS !  
Bella : Hey salut les amoureux !!! (en les embrassant)  
Alice : My god... ça grossit cette petite là !  
Bella : Oui... elle tient bon c'est ce qui compte après tout !  
Jasper : Quand Emmet m'a dit ce que Edward t'avait fait.... Je l'aurai battu sur le champ !!!!!  
Carey : Euh... il a fait quoi au juste ????  
Alice : Oh... il n'était pas au courant ?!  
Bella : Non .... (en soupirant)  
Alice : Désolé !  
Bella : Ca va... bon alors les gars que diriez-vous de commencer par l'alcool ?  
Carey : Tu ne t'en sauveras pas Bella !!!!! (d'un ton frustré)****

_**Jasper et Alice se sont regardés, ils savaient que Carey m'aimait bien et que si il savait ça, il serait vraiment frustré après Edward.... Jasper a donc essayé de diminué la chose...**_****

Jasper: Ce n'est rien de grave Carey... Bon alors on va dévaliser la SAQ et vous l'épicerie ?  
Carey : ISABELLA ??  
Bella : Jasper a raison Carey... ce n'est rien de grave, on va .... Je vais bien ! Je te conterai ça une autre fois pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de trucs dans cette maison là ! En plus Marie-Christine va passer cette semaine et ils vont commencer à filmer dès que Edward va être de retour...****

_**Jasper et Alice sont montés à l'étage et lorsque j'ai suivi, Carey m'a pris le bras...**_****

Carey : Bella.. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
Bella : Tu vas me harceler tant que je ne te le dis pas, hein ?  
Carey : Tu me connais bien ! Alors racontes....  
Bella : J'ai dû me faire opérer d'urgence chez lui car ... (en prenant une grande respiration) il y est allé trop fort quand on a fait l'amour et cela a fait descendre mon col, j'ai eu aussi des saignements et mon avortement avait été mal fait alors cela causait du tord à la petite... donc ... c'est ca !  
Carey : .... Ok ... tout va bien là ?  
Bella : Oui oui !****

_**il ne semblait pas du tout croire à ça et ça paraissait car il n'a pas demandé pourquoi Jasper l'aurait battu si ce n'était que ça ! Je savais qu'il allait finir par savoir et je n'osais pas pensé à ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire à Edward !**_****

Alice : Hey mais Bella, on devrait peut-être aller avec les gars sinon ta facture risque de te coûter cher ! hahaha  
Bella : Tu as peut-être raison.. de toute façon j'aime ça aller là et acheter tout pleins de boissons !  
Jasper : Bella, vous n'aviez plus de boissons à votre condo ?!  
Bella : Il ne restait que 3-4 bouteilles... tu ne te rappelles pas du party que Edward a fait avant que tout le monde parte..... et de la journée avant Qc... toi et lui vous avez fêté pas mal fort !!  
Alice : Ah ouin ! Je ne savais pas... comment ça dont ?  
Jasper : Je crois que tu étais en réunion.... Tu es venu me chercher le lendemain chez Bella...  
Alice : Ah oui !!!!! Tu as été malade toute la journée !  
Bella : il n'est pas le seul... J'ai passé la journée à faire du bouillon de poulet tellement il avait mal au cœur !!! hihihi****

_**Rendu à la SAQ Dépôt...**_****

Jasper : Je crois qu'on va prendre un gros panier... Je sens que je vais me régaler... en plus il m'en manque aussi !  
Alice : Jasper... le bar est rempli !  
Jasper : hummm je peux te faire penser que tu as fait un party avant-hier et que tu as pratiquement vidé toutes les bouteilles !  
Bella : Bon ok... arrêté de parler de boisson et de party !!!!! C'est dure pour une fille comme moi !!!!**  
**Carey : J'imagine !

Je lui ai donné un coup de poing sur l'épaule !

Carey : Ouch.... Ben quoi c'est vrai miss ! ahahaha  
Alice : Il a raison !!! hahahah  
Bella : Je sais et c'est ce qui me fait chier ! Mais attends que j'accouche ! Edward est mieux de se tenir prêt pour garder car je vais en virer une criss !!!!  
Jasper : Tu calleras une gardienne et Edward pourra sortir avec nous !  
Alice : Hummm tu ne penseras pas que notre premier party après son accouchement va se faire avec nos chums ?! Je ne veux pas te voir dans les parages ! Vous, vous allez garder la petite !!! Et nous on va sortir !  
Jasper : Pfff Edward ne voudra jamais !  
Bella : Ah Ah... Il va faire ce que je vais décider ! hihihi  
Carey : Tu prends plus que 1 bouteille par sorte ?  
Bella : Vodka, Alcool, tequila, Rhum, bailey's, c'est 4 de chaque... tu peux t'en occuper ? Moi je vais aller me charger du vin car aucun de vous 2 ne connaissez quelque chose au vin ! hihi.. viens Alice...****

_**Après avoir remplis 4 paniers nous nous sommes dirigés vers la caisse... la caissière avait encore un air bête (j'ai vraiment le don de tomber sur un air bête !)**_****

_Caissière_ : Vous savez que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte !  
Carey : Vous savez que se mêler de la vie privée des gens n'est pas gentil !  
Bella : hihi merci Carey mais ça ne vaut pas la peine !****

_**Jasper avait déjà fini de payer car il n'avait qu'un panier sur les 4 alors il est venu aider Carey à mettre dans les cartons...**_****

Bella : Puis Jasper combien ?  
Alice : Trop cher ! En plus il a oublié sa carte ! 

_**En soupirant car elle venait de se débiter son compte de 400$**_

**  
**Bella-carey : HAHAHAH  
Carey : Toi j'espère que tu l'as car je n'ai pas le goût de payer pour ton chum ! hahaha  
Bella : hihihi inquiètes toi pas... j'ai celle à Edward !  
Alice : Lui il a quoi à NY ???  
Bella : Il a gardé sa carte de crédit et moi sa débit...  
Alice : Alors on va faire du shopping !!! hahaha  
Jasper : Pas sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il te l'a laissé !  
Bella : hihihi moi non plus !****

_**Wow... belle facture !**_****

Jasper : Une chance que Edward aime la boisson car 1000$ dans un magasin c'est cher !  
Bella : Pauvre Jasper.... sais tu combien il a dépensé la journée avant que l'on parte pour NY dans une boutique pour bébé ?  
Jasper : non...  
Bella : 1300$ !!!  
Jasper : en meubles ce n'est pas si pire !  
Bella : En linge !!!!!!!!!  
Carey : My god  
Jasper : Alors maintenant c'est l'épicerie c'est ça ?!  
Alice : Oui ! **  
**Bella :Mais je vais plus acheter le nécessaire... je vais y retourner cette semaine quand tout sera placé dans les armoires... BBQ ce soir, ça vous dit ?  
Carey : Aucun problème.. en autant que ce ne soit pas Jasper qui cuisine ! hahaha  
Jasper : Hey Pricey, je fais très bien à manger !  
Alice : Mon amour... tu t'es améliorer... ce n'est pas la même chose !! hihi  
Jasper : bon ok... je me suis amélioré ! ahah****

_**Nous avons ramassé beaucoup de choses mais il y en avait beaucoup de fait par les déménageurs le matin même .... Vers 22h, Jasper et Alice sont repartis chez lui et Carey est resté auprès de moi... la petite bougeait beaucoup et j'avais le goût d'avoir une présence masculine à mes côtés... Depuis que je suis enceinte, ma libido a augmenté en maudit et je me disais que si Carey tentait quoique ce soit, je succomberai certainement !**_

Nous étions assis sur le divan, j'étais collé contre Carey...****

Carey : Tu as des crampes ?  
Bella : Non...

_**J'ai mis sa main sur mon ventre.**_

Bella :.... elle bouge beaucoup...  
Carey : Wow.... C'est .... C'est vraiment intense !

_**Il avait les yeux grands ouverts comme lorsqu'un enfant voit sa première bicyclette.**_

**  
**Bella : Je sais ! ça a des avantages et des inconvénients !  
Carey : Inconvénients ?  
Bella : Ma libido augmente beaucoup et celle de Edward descends encore ! On a fait l'amour seulement 4 fois cette semaine !  
Carey : (il s'est étouffé avec sa bière) .... C'est quand même pas mal... tu veux plus ?  
Bella : OUI ! Je le ferai 2-3 fois par jour !  
Carey : My god Bella... je savais que tu aimais le sexe mais là ! hahaha hic...

_**Il commençait à être chaud un peu.**_

**  
**Bella : Je sais !

**Une envie soudaine me prit et je me suis assise sur lui.**

Bella : .... Et je le ferai là immédiatement avec toi !  
Carey : Be.. Bella... (il m'embrassa langoureusement) ... tu n'es pas nice... (en l'embrassant encore) ... tu sais que tu vas regretter...  
Bella : Tais-toi et laisses-moi faire... (en déboutonnant sa chemise et en l'embrassant)... à moins que tu ne veux pas de moi ...****

_**Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en attendant un simple mouvement, je m'apprêtais à me lever de sur lui quand il m'a retenu avec ses mains par la taille... je savais alors que j'aurai ce que je voulais !**_****

Carey : Tu sais que tu es belle et sexy même enceinte toi !  
Bella : Je sais... mais laisses faire les mots doux et fais moi l'amour comme tu me le faisais si bien ! ****

_**Carey s'est exécuté... il m'a amené jusqu'à mon lit tout en m'embrassant... il m'a ensuite déposé sur le lit, a commencé à enlevé mon chandail en continuant de m'embrasser les seins et mon ventre, il a ensuite enlevé ma jupe...**_****

Carey : humm... tu n'as pas de petite culotte ?!  
Bella : Je savais ce qui se passerait alors je voulais que cela soit plus rapide... hihi (en déboutonnant son pantalon)  
Carey : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.... Mais je te veux vraiment !  
Bella : Alors ne t'arrête pas ! (en l'embrassant)****

_**Il s'est introduit en moi tellement doucement en prenant bien soin de me regarder et de promener ses mains si douces, partout sur mon corps afin de me faire frissonner comme à chaque fois avec lui ! Il faisait des vas et vient en douceur mais titillait mon clitoris en même temps alors je n'ai pas tenu longtemps... Mais lorsque j'ai eu mon orgasme et que lui c'est déversé en moi, je ne me suis jamais senti autant coupable que ça de toute ma vie. Je venais de tromper mon chum, l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout et le père de mes enfants. Car même si je l'avais trompé, je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans lui.**_

_**Quelques instants plus tard, il s'est levé et se dirigeait vers la porte...**_****

Bella : Tu vas où ?  
Carey : Chez moi... tu ne voulais pas juste du sexe ?  
Bella : Non ! bien oui... mais j'aimerai quand même que tu restes auprès de moi...****

_**Il a hésité un moment et est venu se blottir contre moi...**_****

Carey : Je t'aime Bella...  
Bella : ...  
**  
**_**Allais-je regretter mon geste ... ce que je savais c'est que Carey m'avait manqué ! Mais de là à laisser mon chum, non ! **_

_**Cependant... je ne savais pas qu'il été présentement sur le point de me tromper avec son Ex... est-ce qu'il allait me l'avouer... est-ce que j'allais lui avouer ?**_


	40. Chapter 39

_~Note : Après avoir reçu quelques commentaires sur ce qui se passe avec leur couple, je vais tenter de vous donner mon point de vue. Premièrement, si certains d'entre vous connaissent le monde du hockey (LNH) vous avez sûrement entendu des rumeurs d'infidélités permanentes des joueurs envers leur femme et il leur ai très dure de changer de mode de vie du jour au lendemain surtout quand vous pouvez considérer que des dizaines de PuckBunnies se jettent dans les bras de chaque jour quand ils sortent. Mon histoire ne fera pas défaut sur ce point mais pour l'épisode présentement, c'est seulement la peur de l'engagement envers un bébé qui leur fait faire ça. Edward aime beaucoup même trop Bella mais il a continuellement peur qu'elle le laisse pour un autre étant donné son statut de playboy. Mais je peux vous dire, qu'après 123 chapitres et beaucoup de contrainte dans leur couple, ils sont toujours ensemble. Pour ce qui est de Bella, elle aussi, elle pense que Edward va finir par la laisser pour une plus belle fille. Elle l'aime plus que tout et je peux vous dire qu'elle est prête à faire des sacrifices pour ne pas le perdre... Sauf que présentement elle n'a pas été en mesure de modérer ses hormones envers Carey, qu'elle a Jadis aimé ! J'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux leur point de vue, sinon ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire. De plus, je crois qu'à chaque revirement de situation, je vais faire une note d'auteur pour expliquer certains de leur actes, si j'en juge nécessaire. _

_Merci encore de me lire et j'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer !!!~_

_**Et oui, j'avais trompé Edward ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas de remords mais de la peine pour Carey car je ne laisserai jamais Edward pour lui ! J'ai toujours eu une énorme confiance en moi et cela m'a toujours réussi donc malheureusement, je me disais que Edward me pardonnerai.... si jamais je lui avouais !**_

Oui, une faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée mais il y a aussi le proverbe qui dit Ce que l'on ne sait pas ne fait pas mal ! Mais quand une personne le sait... il y en a 10 qui risquent de le savoir ! Est-ce que Carey allait finir par le dire à un des gars ?! J'espérais que non.... alors j'essayais de faire un deal avec lui le lendemain matin...

Carey : Bon matin miss !  
Bella : Bon matin Cowboy ...  
Carey : Bella... tu regrettes tu ?  
Bella : Avant de répondre, j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne jamais le dire à personne !  
Carey : A une seule condition....

_**Il venait de trouver comment m'avoir dans son lit quand bon lui semble.**_

Carey : .... on recouche ensemble !  
Bella : Carey !  
Carey : Tu m'as utilisé hier.... je fais la même chose avec toi... surtout que je sais que tu aimes ça baiser ou faire l'amour avec moi !  
Bella : J'appellerai plus ça Baisé quand on est enceinte et quand on a un chum ... mais est-ce que ça te tente vraiment de coucher avec une fille qui aime un autre gars que toi ?! Carey... Il n'y a aucun sentiment ni même possibilité de développer quoique ce soit...  
Carey : C'est sûre que c'est moins plaisant mais je sais que tu aimes ça.... je ne dis pas que je vais te le demander à tous les jours... mais quand Edward est pas là... comme CETTE SEMAINE !  
Bella : Ce n'est pas fairplay Carey....  
Carey : Dis rien et viens ici !

_**En l'espace de 2 minutes, j'étais sur lui dans mon lit complètement nue pendant qu'il m'embrassait partout... humm que c'était bon, pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas me faire ce genre de chose enceinte, lui qui aimait tellement le sexe ! Carey était nu déjà alors après quelques baisers ici par là, il me faisait déjà gémir de plaisir... cela n'a pas duré bien longtemps mais j'étais très satisfaite.... jusqu'à ce que j'entende...**_

Alice : BELLA!!!!! Tu es là ???? JE MONTE ! JE SUIS AVEC JASPER !!

_**Je savais qu'elle me criait ça car elle doutait que j'aurai couché avec Carey... je lui avais déjà parlé de mes envies soudaine de faire l'amour enceinte... je lui avais même dit de ne pas laisser Jasper seul avec moi ! hihihi C'était une joke quand même !**_

Bella : Carey... vite vite habilles toi !!! Jasper est là !  
Carey : Fuck !

_**Alice avait réussit à garder Jasper au Rez-de-chaussée en lui disant que je dormais souvent nue et que je m'en voudrais qu'il m'ai vu nue ! Alice entra dans ma chambre et me surpris pratiquement nue avec Carey qui tentait de trouver son linge mais il était carrément nu !**_

Alice : Bella ! Entk.... commence à te trouver une excuse car avant même d'entrée ici il m'a demandé pourquoi le camion de Carey était là !  
Carey : Fais comme si tu ne savais rien ok !  
Alice : Ne t'en fais pas... je vous connais trop pour faire quoique ce soit.... et je ne suis pas mieux !  
Bella : QUOI ?  
Alice : On en reparlera ok !  
Carey : ok... bon Jasper il n'a pas vu les autres chambres d'invités alors je peux lui dire que j'ai dormi là?  
Alice : Oui... mais il ne te croira jamais.... il connait Bella.. et toi aussi !  
Bella : Entk fais ça et je vais voir avec le reste... mais Carey... ok pour le deal, je ne veux plus en entendre parler !  
Alice : C'est quoi le deal?  
Bella : rien d'important !

_**Je suis descendu avec Carey pas trop loin derrière...  
**_  
Jasper : My god.. une chance Bella que tu es enceinte sinon je penserai que tu coucherai avec Carey !  
Bella : Tu es comique ce matin !  
Jasper : Bon est-ce qu'on va manger au resto ?  
Carey : faudrait que je prennes une douche... et Bella a pleins de choses à faire ici donc on devrai rester ici...  
Bella : C'est vrai.. mais vous pouvez rester aussi et on ira manger plus tard...

_**Jasper ne me regarda pas et taponnait avec son cell... Alice se doutait de quelque chose mais ne voulait pas m'en parler devant Carey et Jasper...**___

_**~La veille à NY au party chez Emmet ....~**_**  
**  
Lauren : Allo mon beau Edward... seul ce soir ?  
Edward : Oui...Bella est partie à Mtl tantôt...  
Lauren : Donc on a le champ libre...  
Edward : Je ne suis pas sûre que tu vaut la peine que je ruines mon couple pour toi !

_**Et elle est repartie frustrée... Edward se sentait mal de lui avoir dit cela et comme il commençait à être chaud, il alla la retrouver à l'étage dans la salle de bain...**_**  
**  
Edward : je suis désolé de d'avoir dit ça !  
Lauren : Laisses faire ! (elle essuyait ses larmes)  
Edward : Viens ici (en voulant qu'elle vienne dans ses bras ce qu'elle fit)

_**Sa peau douce, son corps presque parfait, son odeur... elle se repoussa un peu de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser! Il lui a rendu son baiser... il lui pogna les seins, enleva son haut et sa petite culotte avant de la pénétrer comme il l'aurait voulu avec Bella ces temps-ci mais il ne voulait pas lui faire encore du mal alors il se retenait toujours et il savait que Bella s'en était rendu compte...**_

Son Ex, Lauren, savait qu'il aimait les ones nights donc le sexe rough, elle savait aussi que cela lui manquait présentement car avec Bella il faisait tout ça avec douceur... il aimait ça mais 1 fois de temps en temps, «une petite vite» il aimait beaucoup aussi ! 

_**Il a tellement été satisfait qu'il en redemanderait probablement à chaque jour qu'il lui restait là ! Et oui, lui aussi venait de tromper sa douche moitié.... il s'en voulait énormément... c'est pourtant lui qui voulait un enfant alors pourquoi il n'était pas capable de faire l'amour à sa belle ! Il ne voulait pas refaire une autre gaffe cette semaine mais Edward avait toujours aimé son Ex pour le sexe sauf qu'il aimait énormément Bella pour tout .... Elle allait aussi être la maman de sa petite fille !**_

Après son aventure, il a continué à faire le party encore plus.... L'alcool, la drogue et le sexe coulait à flots chez Emmet ! Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et il a baisé une autre fois avec une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas... 

_**Il s'était rendu au toilette afin de se «repoudrer le nez», Emmet y était avec une fille... cette fille, belle grande blonde, a commencé à embrasser Edward et Emmet. Tour à tour Edward et Emmet se sont amusés avec elle.... Elle savait très bien comment satisfaire 2 gars en même au grand plaisir des 2 amis !! **___

_**Il était maintenant 11h quand il s'est réveillé chez Emmet... en voulant se relever, il a constaté que 2 filles nues étaient couchées avec lui ! OH NON !!! Il s'est levé très rapidement... il se rappelait vaguement de ce qui s'était passé avec son Ex mais pas du reste de la soirée ! Lorsqu'il est arrivé à la cuisine, Emmet était assis avec sa tête entre ses mains...**_

Edward : Emmet..... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ???  
Emmet : Oh mec.... Je crois que tu es dans la marde !  
Edward : Je me rappelle d'avoir embrassé Lauren mais pas du reste....  
Emmet : Moi je me rappelle juste que l'on a fait un trip à 3 avec une fille noname ! Mais quand je me suis réveillé j'étais couché avec 2 filles !  
Edward : Moi aussi !!! MERDE !!! faut que je parle avec Bella....elle ne me pardonnera jamais !  
Emmet : Malheureusement pour toi... tu as raison... donc si tu veux la garder près de toi, ne lui dis rien et retournes à Mtl immédiatement !  
Edward : Elle va s'en douter que j'ai fait quelque chose si je reviens aussi vite !  
Emmet : Je vais te backer sur ce coup-là car Bella n'est pas aussi sage que tu le penses !  
Edward : De quoi tu parles...  
Emmet : Carey a couché à ta maison hier...  
Edward : Quoi ??? Comment tu sais ça ?  
Emmet : J'ai parlé avec Jasper il y a 1h et il m'a dit que Bella et Carey semblaient très proche hier et qu'il avait des doutes... je lui ai demandé d'aller voir après lui avoir raconté notre soirée ... le camion de Carey était là, il me l'a dit par texto... et min, j'ai un autre...

**SMS reçu de Jasper à 11h14 le 15 août 2010  
~ Dis a Masen de revenir vite sinon il va se la faire ! Jasper ~**

_**Emmet montra le sms à Edward... il commençait à péter les plombs, comment un de ses meilleurs amis pouvait lui jouer dans son dos !**_

Edward : Il ne peut pas faire ça... voyons ! ELLE ne peut pas faire ça !  
Emmet : Ed, ta blonde t'aime, ça j'en suis convaincu mais tu ne prends pas soin d'elle comme tu devrais... elle aime se sentir désirée et elle adore faire l'amour... tu ne dois pas la satisfaire en masse et Oui elle peut décider de se laisser aller auprès d'un autre qui lui fait sentir qu'elle est désirable même enceinte...  
Edward : Mais j'essaie... sauf que c'est dure !  
Emmet : Je tiens à te dire que si elle te trompe, tu ne pourras pas lui en vouloir avec ce que tu as fait hier !!  
Edward : bon... je vais aller booker mon vol !

_**Il est donc parti chez ses parents pour prendre tous ces trucs et direction JFK ! Il a pu prendre le prochain vol qui était à 13h15 malgré qu'il n'a pas été là 3h d'avance... il était en première classe et avait ce privilège là !**_

~ De mon côté, vers 15h30, sur le bord de la piscine...~

Jasper n'avait pas voulu vraiment nous laisser seuls moi et Carey, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment car je n'avais pas le goût de tromper Edward une 3ième fois en 24hr ! Au lieu de ça, nous nous sommes installés dehors pour profiter de la piscine car il faisait vraiment chaud ! On avait invité plusieurs gars qui étaient de retour à Mtl... Malgré que j'avais pris du poids dans les dernières semaines, je me trouvais très belle en bikini... et il n'y avait pas juste moi !

Marie-Christine: Bella.. tu fais tourner les têtes des gars présentement ! hihi  
Bella : Bien voyons... il me regarde juste parce que je suis enceinte !  
Vincent : Oui mais tu es la plus belle femme enceinte que je connais !!  
Carey : Il a raison ! très sexy... j'adore !

_**Carey m'a donné un petit baiser sur l'épaule.**_

Edward : Je suis pas là 2 jours et tu en profites !  
Bella : Edward... tu es revenu assez rapidement !  
Edward : Tu aurais mieux aimé que je reste loin !  
Emmet : Eddy !

_**Il lui a jeté un coup d'oeil qui voulait dire «ne fait pas de conneries».  
**__  
__**J'ai voulu embrasser mon homme mais il s'est poussé à l'intérieur.... Je l'ai suivi assez déterminé à savoir ce qui se passait !**___

Bella : Edward Masen !  
Edward : QUOI !!!!!!!!  
Bella : Hey calmes-toi ! Je veux t'embrasser et tu te pousses.... C'est quoi le problème, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose ??? __

_**Il n'était même pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux, j'ai su tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait !**___

Bella : Tu m'as trompé et n'essaie pas de le nier !  
Edward : Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

_**Il ne me regardait toujours pas.**_

_  
_Bella : Edward Masen... regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'as pas trompé ? Jure-le sur la tête de ta fille !  
Edward : Et toi aussi !__

_**Nous nous sommes regardés droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot... ce silence lui a fait comprendre que j'avais fait la même chose...**___

Edward : Alors c'est fini ????  
Bella : Tu me laisses ?  
Edward : Ce n'est pas la question.... Tu m'as trompé et je t'ai trompé ! Comment peut-on rester ensemble si on arrive à tromper l'autre ?_  
_

_**Je regardais dehors et je voyais tout le monde.**_

Bella : Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait discuter de tout ça après que tout le monde soit parti ?!  
Edward : ok...__

_**Il partait vers l'extérieur quand je lui ai retenu le bras pour qu'il me regarde...  
**__  
_Bella : Edward Masen... J'ai accepté de t'épouser parce que je t'aime... et je t'aimerai toujours et encore plus que maintenant parce que je suis sûre que ça va nous unir encore plus ! Je t'aime vraiment Edward !

_**J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau.**_

Il a mit sa main derrière mon cou et m'a approcher vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras et me donner un bec sur la tête...__

Edward : Je t'aime aussi.... Mais je n'accepte pas que tu me trompes et que j'ai pu te tromper! Mais je t'aime aussi ma belle !__

_**Nous avons été rejoindre les autres dehors, tout le monde savait ce qui c'était passé mais personne n'en parlait car on semblait avoir régler la situation mais Edward et moi avons resté chacun de notre côté pratiquement tout le restant de la soirée...**___

Marie : Bella... je te respecte beaucoup mais je ne crois pas que tu as fait la bonne chose...  
Bella : Je sais... mais est-ce que tu peux comprendre que c'est dure pour moi présentement ! J'aime vraiment Edward et je vais toujours l'aimer quoi qu'il fasse... mais il me repousse présentement, je lui avais dit ! Et il a continué même après sa tentative de genre de Viol !  
Marie : Alors c'est vraiment vrai ce que Alice m'a dit ?  
Bella : Oui... j'ai essayé de le repousser mais il n'a rien voulu savoir... c'est mon chum, je l'aime alors ...  
Marie : Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu as bien fait !!!!!!!  
Bella : hihi... entk je n'ai pas hâte qu'on s'explique... je ne veux pas lui dire tout ce que j'ai fait en 24 h et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a fait non plus mais je ne veux pas le laisser et je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse...__

_**Après que tout le monde soit parti, j'étais entrain de ramasser...Je n'avais pas remarqué que Edward était accoté sur le cadre de la porte patio et qu'il me regardait... Marie-Christine m'avait donné, aujourd'hui, un mini chandail rose des Habs avec le no de Edward et son nom, j'étais entrain de le contempler et je me parlais à voix haute en touchant à mon ventre...  
**__  
_Bella : Tu sais ma belle...maman n'est pas gentille de faire de la peine à ton papa comme ça... je ne le mérite pas du tout mais je l'aime beaucoup... même si papa et maman décident de se laisser, ton papa va être le meilleur papa du monde et il va toujours être là pour toi... maman aussi... je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi nous sommes pas capables de rester fidèle un à l'autre... pourtant quand il est loin de maman, je pense toujours à lui... maman a toujours besoin de lui... j'aimerai qu'il puisse me faire regretter mes gestes posés...

_**Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues car la petite venait de me donner un gros coup.**_

Bella : je sens que toi aussi tu penses que maman ne mérite pas ton papa mais maman ne serait jamais capable de laisser ton papa, je l'aime beaucoup !__

_**J'ai senti une main sur mon ventre...  
**__  
_Edward : Papa aussi il croit qu'il ne serait jamais capable de laisser maman, il l'aime trop pour ça !  
Bella : Je suis désolé Edward (en pleurant)  
Edward : Moi aussi ! (il me serra fort dans ses bras) Laisses les trucs et viens dormir un peu... __

~~~~~~~~~

Edward : DANS MON LIT EN PLUS?????? FUCK BELLA, TU AURAIS PU AU MOINS FAIRE ÇA AILLEURS !!!!!!!!  
Bella : ET TOI TU AURAIS PU M'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE UNE CONNERIE QUE JE VAIS REGRETTER TOUTE MA VIE !__

_**Là Edward m'en voulait énormément et je le comprenais... il a prit ses trucs et est allé dormir dans la chambre d'ami. De mon côté, j'ai changé les draps car il y avait l'odeur de Carey encore et cela avait peut-être causé la fin de mon couple !**___

~_**Flashback 15 min plus tôt...~  
**__  
_Edward : J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir (en se couchant dans notre lit)  
Bella : Moi aussi !  
Edward : Alors viens dormir avec moi !  
_  
__**En se retournant, il a vu l'enveloppe du préservatif que je n'avais pas vu ! Il a pété sa coche...**___

Edward : C'est avec Carey ?  
Bella : ...  
Edward : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
Bella : Non !  
Edward : Pourquoi alors que tu baises avec dans notre maison ???

Edward : DANS MON LIT EN PLUS?????? FUCK AVA, TU AURAIS PU AU MOINS FAIRE ÇA AILLEURS !!!!!!!!  
Bella : ET TOI TU AURAIS PU M'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE UNE CONNERIE QUE JE VAIS REGRETTER TOUTE MA VIE !__

~_**Fin du Flashback~**___

_**Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin toujours seul dans ce grand lit.. J'avais des nausées ce matin, je me suis dirigé rapidement aux toilettes, une chance que je pouvais travailler de la maison aujourd'hui.... Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, une vision de déception me sauta aux yeux... Edward était dans la douche entrain de se satisfaire seul ! J'ai croisé son regard quelques secondes seulement mais se sont les pires que j'ai eu ! Je n'avais aucun problème à ce qu'il fasse ça quand il était seul mais savoir que je suis là et qu'il le fait, me donnait encore plus mal au cœur et me faisait de la peine énormément. Il s'est arrêté tout de suite et est sorti de la douche pendant que j'étais entrain de vomir dans la toilette tout en pleurant.... Il s'est mis une serviette autour de sa taille et est venu me flatter le dos...**___

Bella : Dégage Edward ! (j'avais terminé de vomir et je me suis relevé)... Après tu viens me dire que je t'excite toujours et que tu veux faire l'amour avec moi.... Mais tu me trompes et là tu te satisfais seul pendant que je suis dans la pièce d'à côté ! Et tu me reproches de te tromper ! ET BIEN FUCK YOU EDWARD MASEN !  
Edward : Bella !  
Bella : Stop ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ni te voir ! Quand tu vas finir par comprendre que c'est toi que j'aime, que je porte ton enfant, que je fais tout pour te plaire, que j'ai encore plus envie de toi sexuellement que jamais... là tu me parleras ! Edward, j'ai besoin de tes caresses, de ton corps sur le mien, de tes baisers partout sur mon corps, que tu me dises que tu me trouves belle, que je t'excite encore... I ... NEED ... IT ! ....IS THAT CLEAR FOR YOU ???? Maintenant, prends tes affaires et sors d'ici... je ne te veux plus dans ma vie si tu n'es pas capable de réaliser tout ce que tu me fais subir moralement et physiquement(en mettant la main sur mon ventre)  
Edward : TU ME METS À LA PORTE ???  
Bella : OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : C'EST MA MAISON AUSSI !  
Bella : Alors c'est moi qui pars !!!!!!  
Edward : C'est ça va te faire baiser par Carey !

_**Aussitôt dit aussitôt il a reçu une claque en pleine face.**_

_  
_Bella : Penses tu réellement que j'ai le goût d'aller me faire baiser par lui quand je suis entrain de laisser mon chum !!!! TU ES JUSTE CON EDWARD !__

_**Cela m'a pris 30 min pour ramasser ma valise et mes trucs. Edward avait tenté de me dire quelque chose mais je l'avais encore envoyé chier... Je n'avais même plus le goût de pleurer, je voulais juste ne plus penser à lui pour aujourd'hui... J'étais maintenant arrivé à notre ancien chez nous, le condo n'était pas encore vendu mais il ne restait plus grand-chose sauf les gros meubles étant donné que ce condo se vendait meublé. Les meubles de notre nouvelle maison étaient ceux que mon appartement en attendant la nouvelle déco de Marie....**_

Mon cell sonna au moment où je débarrais la porte...c'était Carey, je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Après avoir déposé mes trucs, j'ai voulu commencer à m'installer pour travailler mais mon cell a encore sonner... c'était Alice... je ne répondis pas !__

_**Mon cellulaire a sonné toute l'avant-midi, Carey, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Edward et même Rose avaient tous appelés. La seule personne à qui j'avais répondu était David car je devais avoir les dernières infos pour le mandat urgent, il était donc venu me voir...**___

David : Wow c'est bien tranquille ici... hey tu bois du vin !  
Bella : Juste une coupe... Bon alors tu as mes infos ?  
David : Oui... les voici mais tu ne seras pas contente !  
Bella : Pourquoi ?  
David : Tu dois absolument aller les rencontrer, mon père s'est offert pour que je te remplace mais c'est toi qu'ils veulent voir... Est-ce ok ?  
Bella : Aucun problème ! Quelle heure le vol ? Tu viens aussi ?  
David : On doit être à l'aéroport dans 30 min, c'est leur jet privé qui nous amène !  
Bella : Nice ! Oups... par contre tout mon linge de travail est à la maison et...  
David : Edward m'a raconté ! Alors je sais tout, j'arrive de chez toi... tout le monde est là, même Carey...  
Bella : Tu lui as dit que je devais aller à Phoenix ?  
David : Non... je me disais que si tu étais partie sans lui dire où tu allais exactement, tu ne lui aurais pas dit ça !  
Bella : Tu as raison... de toute façon, je devais magasiner du linge de maternité...  
David : Le meeting est demain 11h donc tu vas avoir le temps, nous allons arriver là vers 16h..  
Bella : Ok alors je suis prête !  
David : Tu devrais quand même appeler Edward pour lui dire !  
Bella : Non ! Il a choisi lui-même que je le fasse chier... oui je l'ai trompé mais lui aussi et en plus de me tromper, il se satisfait lui-même malgré que je sois là !! C'est pathétique !  
David : Tu lui a laissé le temps de s'expliquer ?  
Bella : Non... je lui ai dit que lorsqu'il allait comprendre que je l'aimais et que j'avais besoin de lui encore plus présentement que PEUT-ÊTRE je lui reparlerai !  
David : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il vit présentement... c'est dure pour lui.. la femme parfaite qu'il avait au plan sexuel et émotionnel qui est enceinte ne..  
Bella : Je t'arrête tout de suite... si tu es ici pour me reprocher quoique ce soit ou pour me faire sentir mal... va t'en ! Je peux très bien me passer de toi pour le travail alors fous moi la paix avec lui aujourd'hui c'est clair ?  
David : (il était sous le choc) ok.. ok...__

_**Mon cellulaire avait sonné tellement que je l'avais fermé... Celui de David aussi s'est mis à sonner, il m'a regardé en me disant que c'était Edward... je lui ai pris et j'ai appuyé sur ignorer !**_

Le voyage ne devait durer que 2 jours mais cela faisait 9 jours et j'étais toujours là ! Je ne me plaignais pas car je travaillais de 8h à 22h à chaque soir, je ne pensais donc pas à Edward sauf avant de dormir le soir... Les propriétaires devaient avoir une analyse globale afin de pouvoir la donner au juge pour des détails sur la vente de l'équipe. Cela prenait beaucoup de temps car je devais absolument faire tous leurs départements de A-Z.... David était avec moi, une chance car à chaque matin j'avais des nausées ainsi que quelques petites crampes et cela me retardait un peu alors il faisait ma job...

De son côté Edward avait passé une semaine très difficile, il avait mis toute son énergie dans son entrainement. Il avait eu une discussion avec Carey afin de comprendre exactement pourquoi lui, un de ses meilleurs amis, avait couché avec sa blonde... Quand Edward a su ce qu'il s'était déjà passé entre-nous, il a comprit bien des choses mais il a aussi réalisé que si j'aurai aimé Carey comme il le pensait, je serais avec ! Il avait essayé de communiquer avec moi mais j'étais trop occupé pour lui parler... il avait même pensé de venir me rejoindre mais David l'avait convaincu de me laisser travailler car c'était vraiment un très gros mandat et je ne pouvais me permettre des distractions en plus que mes maux de femme enceinte... David avait promit à Edward de le tenir au courant de mon état à tous les jours... ce qu'il a fait sans que je le sache mais je m'en douterai que Edward lui demande ça...__

_**~27 août 2010 18h, durant le vol privé Phoenix-Mtl...~**_

C'était maintenant terminé et j'étais exténuée... La petite me donnait beaucoup de coups mais je vivais tout ça avec elle, j'avais dû voir le MD des Coyotes pour être sûr que tout allait bien... J'aurai aimé ça avoir mon chum à mes côtés car il m'avait annoncé que je ne mettrai pas la petite à terme... Lors de ma première visite, le MD m'avait dit que je devrai accoucher le 20 octobre mais en fait, j'étais dû pour la semaine du 27 septembre... Et, malheureusement pour moi, elle serait peut-être prématurée de 1 mois au moins à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé ! Cela voulais dire que mes petites crampes, se transformeraient vite en contractions d'ici peu car nous étions le 27 août.... 

_  
_David : Ca va ? (en me regardant me frotter le ventre)  
Bella : Oui oui... elle bouge beaucoup..  
David : Elle sait qu'elle va retrouver son papa bientôt...  
Bella : David...  
David : Désolé mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.. ça fait 10 jours !  
Bella : Je sais mais lui il a tenté quelque chose?... il sait que c'est à lui de faire les premiers pas... il doit réaliser ce que je lui ai dit !  
David : Bella... il a voulu venir te rejoindre mais je l'ai convaincu que tu devais travailler ...  
Bella : Ah oui ?! Tu aurais pu me le dire.... Mais tu as bien fait de lui dire de rester a mtl, je devais tout donner pour ce mandat là !_  
_David : Je sais... en passant, le MD t'a dit quoi ?  
Bella : Bof.. rien de special... sauf que je pourrais accoucher d'ici les prochaines heures...  
David : QUOI ??  
Bella : Pourquoi tu penses que le MD voyage avec nous présentement ?!  
David : Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ????  
Bella : Je l'ai su tantôt après la remise du rapport ton père voulait que je vois le MD avant de partir... et nous avons su que normalement je devrai accoucher fin septembre...  
David : Tu as téléphoné à Edward j'espère ?!  
Bella : Non... on arrive dans 1h.. je vais aller à notre condo et me reposer, il viendra me voir plus tard...  
David : J'ai oublié de te prévenir... le condo à été vendu donc je vais te reconduire à votre maison !  
Bella : Arg David !!! _  
_


	41. Chapter 40

_**David m'avait dit qu'il me déposerait à ma maison mais je n'avais vraiment pas le goût de voir mon chum... Il voulait tellement me faire plaisir et il savait à quel point mon dernier mandat m'avait exténuée alors il s'est arrangé avec Mike pour faire sortir Edward afin que j'aille dormir... Les gars étaient à leur bar préféré et cruisaient tout ce qui avait 2 boules ! Mais Edward avait la tête ailleurs... il savait que les gars ne le laisserai pas partir alors il leur a dit qu'il allait au toilette et est parti à la maison....Il était convaincu que je serai de retour seulement demain soir ou après demain, alors il s'attendait à être seul... Toutes les lumières étaient fermées comme lorsqu'il avait quitté.. il se dirigeait vers sa chambre... Aucune lumière... il a seulement enlever ses vêtements après avoir pris une douche et s'est glissé sous les couvertures mais il n'était pas seul... Je l'avais entendu arrivé mais je ne voulais pas le dérangé... dès qu'il a senti quelque chose d'anormale dans son lit, il s'est levé et est allé ouvrir la lumière... il était surpris de ce qu'il y trouva...mais cela fût de courte durée...**_

Edward : Be....Bella!!  
Bella : Quoi tu t'attendais à qui d'autre dans mon lit ?!  
Edward : A personne justement...  
Bella : Justement... tu peux me laisser dormir et fermer la lumière...

_**J'étais bête et malheureuse dans mon ton de voix.**_

Edward : Sa fait 10 jours que je suis sans nouvelle et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est Dégage !?  
Bella : En clair.... OUI ! Malheureusement, je suis ici car notre Condo à été vendu sinon je n'y serai pas... j'ai voulu aller à l'hôtel mais David m'a déposé ici et est parti !  
Edward : Bella...

_**J'étais couché dos à lui et je ne voulais pas me retourner parce que je pleurais et je ne voulais qu'il le voit...**_**  
**  
Bella : Edward... laisses-moi seule, tu es capable de faire ça si tu es capable de fourrer 3 fois dans la même nuit et pas avec moi!

_**Il l'avait vu venir celle-là mais pas maintenant... il regrettait à chaque jour ...**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella !!  
Bella : Non écoutes... je suis crevée.. j'ai dormi a peine 4h par nuit au cours des 10 derniers jours alors là j'aimerai dormir... et malheureusement je ne sais pas si tu vaut la peine de dormir avec moi...

_**Il est donc parti sans me dire un seul mot... cela me faisait encore plus de peine... dès que j'ai entendu la porte de l'autre chambre fermer, je me suis mise à pleurer....même si il était 1h du mat, je devais parler avec quelqu'un alors j'appela Alice..**_

_Alice : Allo... Bella ?  
_Bella : Oui c'est moi ! Désolé de t'appeler aussi tard !  
_Alice : Mon dieu..ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que nous voulions de tes nouvelles !!!!!!!  
_Bella : oui mais sa me tentait pas... je devais travailler!  
_Alice : Tu es arrivé quand ?  
_Bella : Vers 20h...  
_Alice : Tu es chez toi là ? avec Edward?  
_Bella : Oui je suis chez moi... Pour ce qui est de Edward, je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je le déteste tellement avec ce qu'il m'a fait faire mais je l'aime tellement... il m'a tellement manqué durant ces derniers jours surtout après avoir vu le MD !  
_Alice : Quoi... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_Bella : rien de spécial... juste que je pourrais accoucher du jour au lendemain !  
_Alice : Hein ???? Comment ça du jour au lendemain...  
_Bella : Les MD s'étaient trompé de date et là MD m'a dit qu'avec ce que Edward m'avait fait il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à accoucher à la date prévu.. j'ai toujours des minis contractions mais dès que j'en ai une plus grosse que les autres, je dois commencer à faire le décompte si j'ai crevée mes eaux...  
_Alice : Edward il dort avec toi?  
_Bella : Non il est dans la chambre d'ami, il vient d'arriver du bar...  
_Alice : Tu es dure avec toi-même et avec lui... Il a passé la semaine à s'entrainer et il n'est sorti que ce soir avec les gars, qui eux, sont encore tous là ! Il t'aime vraiment ...._  
Bella : Je sais qu'il m'aime mais je veux qu'il comprenne que j'ai besoin de lui plus que jamais !  
_Alice : Il le sait aussi, il est venu me voir hier et il s'est mis à pleurer... Tu dois lui laisser au moins la chance de s'expliquer..._  
Bella : Pas ce soir, je suis crevée... justement je fais te laisser ! On se reparle  
_Alice : Ok et arrête de faire ton orgueilleuse puis va le retrouver dans l'autre chambre, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te coller près de lui !_  
Bella : Tu as raison un peu ! Bonne nuit  
_Alice : Toi aussi !  
_  
_**J'ai raccroché et je me suis mise à penser... j'ai opté pour la solution à Alice... j'ai besoin de sentir son corps près de moi et je crois que la petite aussi...**_

**J'ai cogné à la porte...**

Bella : Je peux entrer et dormir avec toi... j'ai peur dans le noir!!!_  
_Edward : haha me semble oui ! ... Mais certain que tu peux venir dormir avec moi !

_**J'étais peu vêtue et quand j'ouvris la porte, ses yeux se sont ouverts grands !!**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella.... tu as beaucoup grossit durant ton absence... je veux dire, ton ventre là !

_**Il a ouvert les couvertures afin que je le rejoigne, je me suis assis sur le bord du lit.**_

Bella : Je sais... il faut qu'on discute Edward...  
Edward : Tu as raison... Je t'aime Bella et il n'est pas vrai que je vais gâcher to..  
Bella : On reparlera de ça demain... pour l'instant ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que les médecins se sont trompés...  
Edward : Rien de grave j'espère?  
Bella : Seulement que je peux accoucher du jour au lendemain... le MD s'était trompé de pratiquement un mois pour ma grossesse donc je suis dû vers le 27 septembre mais comme, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à NY, la petite va être prématurée... j'ai déjà commencer à avoir des minis contractions...  
Edward : Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?????  
Bella : Je l'ai su juste avant de repartir pour Mtl...

_**J'étais toujours assise.**_

Edward : D'accord.... Bella, je suis désolé pour tout ! Mais viens te coucher svp !  
Bella : Tu aurais fait quoi si je n'étais pas venu te parler là... tu m'aurais laissé ne pas vouloir te parler?  
Edward : Non... mais ce soir, je crois que tu avais besoin de repos alors je ne voulais pas t'en demander trop.. mais demain, je t'aurai obliger à m'écouter...et là je veux que tu viennes dormir près de moi... j'ai besoin de ma blonde !

_**Il était assis derrière moi et il me massait tendrement le dos....**_**  
**  
Edward : Sauf j'aimerai que, si tu décides de venir dormir avec moi ce soir, ça va vouloir dire que acceptes de me pardonner et que tu cesses de m'éviter ...

_**Je n'ai pas répondu et je me suis dirigée vers la porte... il m'a regardé partir et a mis sa tête entre ses mains... il était tellement peiné de voir que je n'acceptais pas sa demande que plusieurs larmes coula sur ses joues... il pleurait énormément, il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie, se disait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main dans ses cheveux... il leva la tête et me vit devant lui avec un petit sourire gêné ainsi qu'une photo de l'echo de notre petite de ce matin....**_

Bella : Tu ne mérites pas de pleurer comme ça... Je t'aime trop pour ne pas te pardonner...

_**En l'embrassant amoureusement mais toujours avec un petit doute.**_

Edward : Tes baisers me manquaient vraiment trop !!!

_**Il m'a redonné mon baiser et très amoureusement pour sa part.**_

Edward : Wow c'est... c'est notre petite fille !  
Bella : Les tiens aussi me manquaient!

_**En l'embrassant encore après qu'il ai mis la photo de l'echo sur la table.**_

Edward : J'ai le goût de toi intense !  
Bella: Moi aussi Edward Masen...

_**Je crois qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chose à se faire pardonner car il m'a fait l'amour tellement bien et tellement en douceur que j'ai grimpée au 7ième ciel !!!! Par la suite, je me suis endormie dans les bras de mon homme pendant qu'il me massait le ventre et parlait à sa petite fille...**_

**5 jours plus tard... Première journée de tournage pour l'émission de Marie...Il avait été convenue que Marie avait carte blanche et que le tournage devait se faire principalement sans moi étant donné que je pouvais accouché d'un jour à l'autre et avec tous mes projets, j'étais moins accessible et disponible... Par contre, elle voulait comme concept premier, faire connaître l'univers des femmes des joueurs aux gens derrière la télévision...**

Marie : Bon tu es prêtes ma chère ?  
Bella : Oui... un peu stressée mais ça va!  
Marie : J'ai confiance en toi ! Bon alors je vais commencer par te poser des questions sur ta rencontre avec Edward et sur toi.. ok?  
Bella : ca va !  
Edward : Je suis sûre que tu vas être bonne !!! (en m'embrassant)  
Marie : Edward, je vais te poser des questions aussi entre-temps...

.....

_**On tournait maintenant...**_**  
**  
Marie : Alors Bella... Certaines personnes ont pu t'apercevoir avant le dernier match de la Coupe Stanley à la télévision mais est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu plus de toi et de Edward....  
Bella : Oui et bien, j'ai rencontré Edward grâce à un ami, Jasper Whitlock, nous sommes ensemble depuis presque bientôt 1 an...  
Marie : Et on peut voir que tu seras aussi maman très bientôt...  
Bella : Oui d'une petite fille.. c'est prévu vers le 27 septembre..  
Marie : Bella, tu as choisi de rester à l'écart des médias et de ne pas trop t'impliquer, est-ce qu'il y a une raison spécifique... car on sait que les femmes des joueurs sont beaucoup impliquées au sein d'œuvres de la communauté...  
Bella : La raison est bien simple... je travaille énormément et je suis rarement à Mtl  
Marie : Tu travailles pour le bureau de la LNH si je ne me trompes pas ?  
Bella : Effectivement, je suis consultante en ressources humaines donc je travaille pour toutes les équipes de la ligue, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours en voyage... mais je serai en arrêt temporaire pour quelques semaines...  
Marie : Edward, qu'est-ce que ça fait avoir une conjointe qui parle français et qui a grandi dans l'univers du Hockey au Québec?  
Edward : C'est fantastique! J'ai amélioré mon français beaucoup comme vous pouvez voir.. haha mais ce que j'aime de Bella, c'est qu'elle ne chiale pas si j'écoute un match de hockey, elle l'écoute avec moi et cries plus que moi après les arbitres !  
Marie : hihihi... Bella, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?! hihihi  
Bella : Je dirai qu'il y a d'autres avantages à sortir avec moi mais aussi des inconvénients parce que j'aime trop le hockey et je m'y connais pas mal !  
Marie : Quels genre d'inconvénients Edward ?  
Edward : Bien quand je joue mal ou que l'équipe joue mal, elle ne se gêne pas pour me le dire.. et dans ce qu'elle dit, tout est vrai... alors c'est frustrant mais bénéfique pour moi ! (il m'a fait un clin d'œil)  
Marie : Bon et si on parlait de vos goûts en décorations.... Bella ?  
Bella : Bien, j'aime beaucoup ce qui est moderne-contemporain.. Je ne veux rien de trop charger dans les pièces, Edward aussi est comme moi...  
Marie : Ok.. allons maintenant jeté un coup d'oeil à votre magnifique maison...

_**La journée de tournage était terminé, Marie avait pris beaucoup de note et elle allait revenir dans 3 jours déjà avec des idées pour la cuisine et le salon... Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite à cause de la venue de la petite...**_

**_3 jours plus tard, nous tournions encore un autre épisode_**

Marie : Bonjour Bella..  
Bella : Bonjour Marie...  
Marie : Puis est tu prête ?  
Bella : Certainement !

_**Nous habitions temporairement à l'hôtel car les travaux avaient débutés. Aujourd'hui Marie voulait me montrer des salles de montre pour la chambre de la petite, alors elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une belle grosse boutique...**_

_**Il y avait tellement de belles choses que je ne pouvais pas me décider alors j'ai du lui donner 3 choix, et elle me ferait une surprise avec .... **_

_**Juste avant de quitter pour le Complexe Bell, après le tournage, j'ai eu quelques petites contractions mais je n'en faisais pas de cas car j'en avais eu un peu durant la nuit... **_

_**J'assistais à la pratique au Complexe Bell lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je venais de perdre les eaux !! Edward était toujours le dernier à quitter la glace et il y était encore quand c'est arrivé.... Je ne voulais pas lui crier car il y avait du monde qui y assistait... je me suis dirigé vers la baie vitrée et j'ai cogné...**_

Bella : Edward !!! (il s'approcha vers moi)  
Edward : Quoi ? Ca va?  
Bella : Non ! Les eaux....

_**Je lui montrais mon entre-jambes afin qu'il comprenne très vite.**_

Edward : QUOI... TU AS PERDU LES EAUX ????  
Bella : Oui !!!!  
Edward : Ok... je me dépêche... viens me rejoindre tout de suite au vestiaire !  
Bella : Oh oh....OUCH !!!  
Edward : QUOI ???  
Bella : C'est commencé Edward.... j'ai eu une contraction assez intense !  
Edward : Ok attends je reviens de te chercher ici tout de suite !

_**Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Edward patiner aussi vite ! Mais il le fallait car mes contractions étaient plus rapprochées et plus intenses ... Je m'étais dirigé vers notre voiture par une porte de côté proche de ou j'étais car je ne voulais pas que personne me voit....**_

**SMS envoyé à Edward à 15h17 le 12 septembre 2010  
° Edward je suis dans l'auto vite, contractions aux 6 min° Bella**

_**Même pas 2 minutes après mon SMS Edward était dans l'auto et essayait de me détendre...**_

Edward : Ok ma belle... respire... respire...  
Bella : Edward... tu es bien fin mais attends que je sois vraiment ennnnn Ouch... en plein travail...  
Edward : Bon une autre ok... c'est rendu maintenant aux 4 min... tiens bon on arrives dans 5 !  
Bella : Ok mais ne va pas trop vite quand même !!!! .... Edward ATTENTIONNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?!

Vous pouvez aussi aller lire le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire «Un frère pas comme les autres»

La suite s'en vient !

HabsWifes


	42. Chapter 41

_**Trop tard... l'auto qui se promenait d'une voie à l'autre venait de nous percuter ! Le choc n'a pas été si violent car notre auto s'est immobilisé sur le mur de brique mais j'en ai perdu connaissance sans savoir pourquoi... lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans l'ambulance avec Edward à mes côtés qui me disaient toutes sortes de choses pour me détendre, mes contractions avaient repris de plus belles...**_

Edward : Mon amour, tiens bon je suis là !!  
Bella : Edward.. j'ai mal !  
Edward : Tout va bien aller !  
Bella : J'ai mal Edward..... j'ai mallllllllllllllll !!!  
Ambulancier : Nous arrivons madame.. tout va bien aller, votre travail est commencé...

_**J'étais maintenant en salle d'accouchement avec Edward, qui semblait encore plus stressé que moi... le médecin avait été obligé de me donner quelque chose pour calmer ma douleur mais on devait me faire accoucher rapidement car le cordon était enroulé autour du cou de la petite et elle risquait de mourir...**_

Bella : Edward, j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas perdre notre petite fille !  
Edward : Chérie tout va bien aller... elle sera en pleine forme...

_**Il essayait de me convaincre mais il n'était pas convaincu lui-même, il avait tellement peur... **_

_**L'accouchement n'a pas durer longtemps mais dès que la petite est née, je n'ai pas entendu aucun pleurs.....**_**  
**  
Bella : Edward..... ELLE... ELLE ... NE PLEURE PAS !!! EDWARRRRRRD !!! JE VEUX VOIR MA FILLE !!!!

_**Edward ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire... le MD était déjà partie de la salle avec la petite et tout le personnel infirmier tellement rapidement que je craignais le pire !!**_

Edward : Be... Bellaaa... (il pleurait) ne t'en fais pas... je suis sûre qu..  
Bella : Edward ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE QUE TOUT VA BIEN ALLER.... MA FILLE N'EST PAS AVEC MOI !!!!!!!!

_**Je pleurais beaucoup mais lui, il semblait vraiment désemparé!**_

**_Quelques minutes plus tard, 2 infirmières m'ont ramenés à ma chambre sans ma petite fille..._**

Bella : Svp... dites-moi si ma fille va bien ..... SVPPPP !  
Infirmière : Je ne sais pas, je ne peux donc pas vous informer mais dès que le MD pourra il viendra vous voir !!!  
Edward : Je suis désolé chérie..  
Bella : Pourquoi...(en pleurant)  
Edward : Pour l'accident.... je suis ... je suis désolé ma belle ! Je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie si il lui arrive quelque chose...  
Bella : Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute... le MD a dit que ce n'était pas lié à l'accident... elle va bien aller ! (en prenant sa main) Elle va être aussi forte de caractère que son père alors elle va s'en sortir !

_**..... 5 heures plus tard....**_

**Edward avait toujours ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassait quand la porte s'ouvrit... Alice, Jasper, Emmet et même Carey venaient d'arriver. Edward et Carey avait mis de côté leur différent pour moi. Oui, il y avait de l'améniosité entre eux mais étant de bons joueurs, ils le faisaient pour leurs coéquipiers mais surtout pour moi et la petite**...

**Ils s'attendaient à voir la petite Masen...**

Emmet: Elle est où ma nièce ? (tout souriant)  
Bella : Elle... elle..

_**Je me suis mise à pleurer énormément alors Alice est venu me prendre dans ses bras sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait....**_

Emmet: Il se passe quoi ???? Edward ??

_**Edward avait les yeux pleins d'eau aussi... mais il était capable de parler...**_**  
**  
Edward : On ne le sait pas ... les MD sont partis avec la petite et nous ont rien dit du tout !!!  
Carey : Pourquoi tu as du sang et des points de sutures dans la face??? Et Bella... Tu semble avoir un bleu dans le front ?????  
Edward : On ... On a eu un accident... un auto... nous a percuté... et ... Bella a perdu connaissance après s'être cogné la tête....  
Alice : Sérieux.... Bella.. ça va aller ! As tu rejoins tes parents ?  
Bella : ... non... j'ai juste penser à ma fille...  
Alice : Ok je vais les appeler... Edward toi non plus ?  
Edward : Non... je n'ai pas laissé Bella...  
Emmet: Je vais le faire...  
Carey : Moi et Jasper on va aller voir si on peut pas avoir des nouvelles des MD !

_**Dès qu'ils sont parti, j'ai demandé à Edward d'aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.... Il me donna un baiser et est sorti.... J'étais vraiment brulée et j'ai tombé endormie avant même que quelqu'un ne rentre...**_

**_Edward est revenu avec de l'eau et un café pour lui mais je dormais déjà. Alice est rentré un peu après lui..._**

Alice : Ses parents sont en route (en chuchotant pour ne pas me réveiller)  
Edward : Merci... (il me regardait dormir) ... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si il y a quelque chose à la petite...  
Alice : Edward.. tout va bien aller...  
Edward : Alice tu es bien gentille mais je viens de la récupéré après tout ce qui s'est passé et je sais que je vais la perdre encore si notre petite a quelque chose ! (en pleurant)  
Alice : Elle t'aime vraiment... elle ne sait juste pas comment gérer tout ça !

_**La porte s'ouvrit mais aucun des 2 n'y porta attention car ils étaient convaincu que c'était un des gars qui revenait... **_

Infirmière : Il y a une petite fille qui demande sa maman et son papa....

_**Elle s'approchait avec la petite vers Edward dans un berceau.**_

Edward : Hein ??? c'est ... c'est bien notre petite fille ????  
Infirmière : Oui ! Nous avons dû lui passer des tests après l'accouchement afin de voir si tout était ok... et c'est le cas... alors vous pourrez repartir à la maison avec votre petite dans 1 semaine car elle est trop petite encore et on veut être sûre que tout semble ok... mais nous ne pouvons tolérer que 2 personnes dans la chambre.. incluant la maman, afin d'éviter les risques d'infections!  
Edward : Ohhhh effectivement... elle... est très très petite!!! (des larmes lui coulaient)  
Alice : Tu veux que je réveille Bella ou nous la laissons dormir un peu ?  
Edward : Je veux qu'elle se repose un peu...  
Infirmière : Euhhum.....madame vous devez partir...  
Alice : Ok je pars...

_**Elle a embrassé Edward et a regardé cette belle petite fille.**_

Alice : Elle est très belle...  
Edward : Comme sa mère ! ....Bye Alice... donnes des nouvelles aux gars.. je vais les appeler dès que Bella se réveille...  
Alice : D'accord.. tu m'appelles si tu veux aller dormir un peu !  
Edward : Oui... Bye ! Et merci !

_**Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que je dormais et que Edward avait la petite dans ses bras, l'infirmière était venu le voir à chaque 30 min et elle n'en revenait pas qu'il l'ai encore dans ses bras...**_**  
**  
Infirmière : Vous pourriez la remettre dans son lit... elle sera bien aussi ! Et cela vous permettrai de vous reposer !  
Edward : Elle est tellement petite qu'on dirait que je n'ai rien dans les bras...  
Infirmière : Si vous saviez le nombre de Plus petits bébés que elle que j'ai vu... elle pèse tout de même 4 lbs et demi...  
Edward : C'est tellement petit... Mais elle est tellement belle ! Comme sa mère !  
Infirmière : Son père aussi est très beau ! (en lui faisant un clin d'oeil)  
Edward : Euh... merci..

_**Edward n'avait pas remarqué que l'infirmière était très jolie, il était très occupé à regarder sa petite fille et sa femme ! Elle était même entrain de l'inviter carrément ... Je m'étais réveillée et je voyais toute la scène... mon chum entrain de se faire cruiser par l'infirmière pendant qu'il avait notre petite fille dans ses bras et que je dormais... pathétique comme fille ! Elle lui tendit un papier...**_

infirmière : Voici mon numéro.. appelles-moi quand tu voudras passer du bon temps !  
Edward : Malheureusement si je veux passer du bon temps cela va être avec ma femme et ma fille !

_**Il n'avait posé son regard seulement le temps de voir qu'elle lui tendait quelque chose avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur sa petite fille.**_

Bella : Ta vie doit vraiment être pathétique pour que tu cruise pendant ton travail... surtout un nouveau père de famille qui tient sa fille dans ses bras pendant que sa femme dort !  
Infirmière : Je... je ..  
Edward : Vous allez nous laisser svp !

_**L'infirmière est sortie immédiatement et très mal à l'aise ! Faut croire qu'elle penserait qu'un joueur de hockey ne pouvait pas lui résister....**_

Edward : Alors ma belle, tu veux aller voir ta maman ?!

_**Edward s'est levé afin de me donner la petite... je n'en revenais pas, ma petite fille avec l'homme de ma vie ! Mes yeux se sont remplis instantanément mais pour des bonnes raisons!**_

Bella : Elle est si belle ! Depuis quand tu l'as avec toi?  
Edward : Depuis environ 3 heures.. je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais j'allais le faire car elle doit boire...  
Bella : Tu aurais pu me réveiller, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé...  
Edward : Je sais mais tu devais te reposer car la petite doit rester ici 1 semaine et en plus elle va sûrement demander le sein aux 2-3 heures ! Ce que j'ai hâte de faire aussi ! haha  
Bella : Hihi... tu l'auras en temps voulu... pour l'instant c'est ma fille qui a besoin de moi ! hihi  
Edward : Oui... mais ton chum aussi ! (en m'embrassant tendrement) Bon je vais aller appeler tes parents et les miens pour savoir où ils sont rendus !

_**Edward est parti, j'étais entrain de faire boire la petite... elle était si belle, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à Edward ! Quelques instants plus tard les gars sont entrés et mes parents.... Ils étaient dans la salle d'attente depuis un bout mais l'infirmière sexy leur avait menti... nous pouvions avoir de la visite sans problème... Comme nous avions beaucoup de visite, les MD nous ont restreint le nombre de personne à la fois pour le bébé... **__**Après 2 jours, je pouvais rentrer à la maison mais sans ma petite... Je me sentais très vide intérieurement mais elle était en parfaite santé, c'est tout ce qui comptait... J'allais à l'hôtel (la maison était un vrai champ de construction) seulement pour me laver et pour me changer, le reste du temps je le passais à l'hôpital depuis 3 jours car la petite était encore là... **_

_**Edward avait été là très souvent mais le camp d'entraînement commençait ce matin, il aurait vraiment aimé ça que tout aurait été réglé avant le camp soit la maison et la petite mais non pas encore... mais la maison avançait très bien, je voyais même Marie ce matin pour notre chambre et le sous-sol.. c'était les 2 dernières pièces qui nous restait à voir... j'avais hâte d'être dans ma maison avec ma petite fille... Cela devait durer encore 2 semaines! Je l'espérais bien car dans 3 semaines je commençait à coacher l'équipe nationale de ringuette pour le mondial...**_

Bella : Edward, je retourne à l'hôpital.. bye !

_**Je lui criait car il était à la salle de bain.  
Edward est sorti rapidement de la salle de bain...**_

Edward : Bella ! Reste un peu avec moi !  
Bella : Je dois aller la voir !  
Edward : Elle est en parfaite santé et tes parents sont même avec alors svp.. j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi un peu... on a même pas été capable de passer 1 heure seul ensemble !  
Bella : Edward !!! C'est de notre fille que tu es jaloux????(d'un ton presque fâché)  
Edward : Je sais que c'est notre fille de qui il est question mais il est question de notre couple ! Quand j'ai décidé de vouloir un enfant avec toi, ce n'était pas pour que tu te pousses de moi !!! (aussi d'un ton fâché)  
Bella : Alors tu avais juste à pas me faire un enfant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Et je suis partie en claquant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.... Pourquoi il semblait frustré que je passe du temps avec notre fille quand il devait aller s'entrainer tout le temps... par contre, c'est vrai que j'avais négligé mon couple durant la dernière semaine... J'étais rendu au Rez-de-chaussé quand j'ai réalisé que j'y étais allé un peu fort avec lui alors j'ai décidé de remonter pour m'excuser et rester un peu avec lui... mais lorsque je suis arrivée, il était parti ! Bon il était fâché contre moi ! Merde..... les hommes !!**_

**_

* * *

_**Je suis contente de voir que vous semblez aimer ma nouvelle histoire «Une frère pas comme les autres»

Mais celle-ci est mon bébé ! et si vous la lisez sur skyrock, vous pourrai voir que certains passages diffèrent.

J'ai décidé d'adapter au mieux mon histoire mais surtout ici avec la moyenne d'âge plus haute. Je pense même à ne pas mettre certains chapitre mais bon c'est comme l'inspiration, ça vient, ça passe ! hihihi

HabsWifes


	43. Chapter 42

_**Du côté de Edward ...**_

Merde.. Les femmes! Il ne voulait pas me laisser comme ça alors il est parti aussitôt pour l'hôpital. Lui, il devait être au Complexe Bell pour 10h pour les Fit tests de la première journée du camp mais il se sentait mal que je pense qu'il était jaloux de la petite...Lorsqu'il est entré dans son auto pour venir à l'hôpital, son cell sonna...****

Edward : Allo  
Josh : Hey tu fous quoi mec ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ??  
Edward : Euh.. être où?  
Josh : Bien au Complexe.... Dude c'est à toi !  
Edward : Hein !!! C'est à 10h le début!  
Josh : Non c'était à 9h !!!!!  
Edward : HEIN QUOI!! TU ME NIAISES LÀ ???  
Josh : Non !!! Alors amènes ton cul au PC !  
Edward : ok j'arrive !****

_**Edward fila tout droit pour Brossard sans aller à l'hôpital... il se disait qu'il pourrait me téléphoner au courant de la journée...**_

~De mon côté...~

_**Je suis parti pour l'hôpital quand j'ai vu que Edward était déjà parti, j'espérait qu'il soit auprès de notre petite Madison ...**_****

Bella: Allo.. puis elle va bien ? (mon père tenait Mady dans ses bras)  
Charlie : Oui très bien, elle sourit quelques fois ! Ta mère est partie chercher du café... toi ça ne va pas n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: Ca parait tant que ça ?!  
Charlie : Quand tu te chicanais avec Étienne ou un autre, tu avais toujours l'air un peu triste... je te connais bien, tu es ma fille !  
James : Alors la soeur... tu te chicanes encore avec ton chum !!! Ah les femmes !  
Bella : Ahahah... ça seulement 17 ans et ça croit tout savoir sur la vie de couple ! (en donnant un coup sur le bras de mon James) hahaha  
James : Ouch... **  
**Bella : Tu l'as cherché !  
Charlie : Tu sais... tu as passé beaucoup de temps auprès de la petite cette semaine... tu as dormi hier ?  
Bella : Papa !  
Charlie : non.. je sais que tu n'as pas dormi (en remettant ma petite fille dans son lit)... Edward a besoin de toi aussi ! Il se sent très coupable de tout ce qui s'est passé au cours des dernières semaines et il pensait que la naissance de la petite allait vous rapprocher mais c'est le contraire ! Je t'aime ma belle... mais je sais que tu aimes ton chum et si tu n'en prends pas bien soin, il va partir ! Et crois-moi que tu vas le regretter....

_**En me prenant dans ses bras.**_

**  
**Bella : Je sais, je sais ! Là en plus, il doit s'occuper de Nathan... sa mère nous a encore fait le coup de partir sans prévenir... Elle savait pourtant que Edward ne le prendrait pas durant quelques temps à cause de la naissance, de la maison et de mon coaching...  
James : En parlant de ça.. quelqu'un est venu te voir tantôt.. Madame Tul quelque chose, je crois.. elle va repasser d'ici quelques minutes!  
Charlie : C'est qui ?  
Bella : La chef d'équipe Canada.. elle a dit quoi au juste ? Papa, tu n'étais pas là ?  
Charlie : Non faut croire...  
James : C'est quand tu étais aux toilettes... entk elle a rien dit de spécial juste qu'il fallait qu'elle te parle sans faute aujourd'hui...  
Bella : D'accord..... Allo Maman!  
Renée : Tiens, je savais que tu ne tarderai pas alors je t'ai amené un café !  
Bella: Merci !  
Renée : Alors... Edward commençait le camp aujourd'hui ?  
Bella : AH MERDE ! C'est pour ça aussi qu'il semblait contrarié encore plus.... je ne lui ai même pas parlé de ça ! Moi maniaque de hockey comme je suis, qui a voulu que son chum mettre 2-3 bebelles des Habs dans la chambre de la petite... je ne lui ai même pas parlé de ça !!! AHHHHH ! Je le comprends maintenant.. il a raison !  
Renée : De quoi tu parles ?!  
Bella: Ah rien de grave.. je me suis encore pogné avec ! J'ai le don moi d'être en chicane constamment avec mes chums ! ****

_**Toc Toc Toc  
**_**  
**Charlie : Oui ?  
Tracey : Allo ma belle Bella !  
Bella: Allo Tracey ! Comment tu vas ??  
Tracey : Mettons que mon humeur va dépendre de notre conversation !  
Bella: Euh... hihi je ne comprends pas trop !  
Tracey : Pas grave.. est-ce que l'on peut aller discuter ailleurs ?  
Bella: Oui... Maman, vous restez avec la petite ?  
Renée : Bien sûr!****

_**Je me demandais réellement ce que ma chef d'équipe venait faire à Mtl.. J'allais le savoir très vite... **_

_**Quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre, le MD arriva...  
**_**  
**MD : Est-ce que Madame Masen est là ?  
Charlie : Non elle vient de quitter mais elle sera de retour bientôt... pourquoi?  
MD : Seulement pour lui annoncer qu'elle peut repartir avec la petite ce matin.. tout est ok ! Elle est en parfaite santé cette belle petite fille !  
Renée : Merci beaucoup Docteur !  
MD : Tout le plaisir est pour moi !  
Renée : Elle va être contente... enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec sa fille ! Du moins à l'hôtel !  
Marie : Pas pour longtemps (Marie-Christine venait d'arriver) ... La seule chose qui reste à faire c'est tout replacé et mettre les décorations.. donc si je peux avoir de l'aide, ils devraient avoir leur maison dans 3 jours !  
Charlie : Wow.. elle a des belles surprises qui l'attende en revenant elle ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas Marie.. tu vas avoir tout l'aide dont tu as besoin !**  
**

**  
**Tracey : J'ai besoin de toi dans l'équipe !  
Bella : hihi mais Tracey, j'y suis déjà !  
Tracey : Non tu es coach ! Je te veux sur la glace ! (je m'étouffa avec mon café)  
Bella: QUOI ?! mais voyons... je n'ai pas joué depuis 2 ans... et toute l'équipe est faite !  
Tracey : Non justement... j'ai appris que nos 2 meilleures ne seront pas là ! Une est enceinte et l'autre s'est cassé le pied ! On a regardé pleins de vidéos et tu es la seule option qu'il nous reste !  
Bella : Mais voyons ! je n'ai pas joué depuis 2 ans ! Je me répète, je sais mais c'est ça ! J'en connais des filles qui sont super bonnes et qui pourraient faire le travail !  
Tracey : C'est toi que je veux ! Je suis convaincu que si je te donne un bâton et un anneau.. tu vas encore être la meilleure sur la glace même après avoir accouché ! Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de poids et si je ne me trompe pas, ça fait juste 5 jours !  
Bella : Oui je sais.. mais j'avais seulement pris du poids au niveau du ventre.... d'ici 2 semaines, je devrais être de nouveau bien shapée ! Bon.. ce n'est pas que je n'aimerai pas ça mais faudrait que je m'entraînes beaucoup et Edward vient de commencer son camp... donc je ne peux pas laisser ma petite... elle boit aux 4 heures encore...  
Tracey : Écoute... je sais que tu meurs d'envie de renouer avec la compétition... ne vient pas me dire que voir ton chum jouer l'an passé ne t'as pas fait regretter d'avoir laissé tomber ça ?!  
Bella : Tu as raison mais mon chum ne voudra jamais !  
Tracey : Entk... je suis ici encore pour quelques jours mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses bien car je te veux vraiment !  
Bella : Ok j'acceptes mais à 2 conditions... Je veux que tu me vois jouer avant d'annoncer quoique ce soit... et que si tu trouves que je n'ai plus le talent pour être dans l'équipe, tu me le dit sans faute ! Et l'autre est que le camp d'entrainement se fasse encore à Mtl !  
Tracey : Deal ! Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas dire non ! haha  
Bella : hihi ouais... attends que je le dise à mon chum ! Bon alors tu peux planifier un entrainement dans 2 semaines, je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire ...  
**  
**_**Tracey est partie... je suis resté à la cafétéria afin de réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire quand je me suis fait surprendre par Alice...**_****

Alice : Hey miss !  
Bella : HEY ! Tu m'as fait faire un maudit saut, toi ! hihi  
Alice : Tu rêvassais à une belle plage dans le sud avec ton chum qui te fait l'amour dessus !  
Bella : My God Alice.. tu as de l'imagination aujourd'hui ! hihi mais non... je viens d'accepter de rejoindre l'équipe de ringuette.... sur la glace !!!  
Alice : C'est cool.. tu vas être en forme après Noel..  
Bella: C'est pour dans 2 semaines !  
Alice : Hein ?  
Bella : C'est pour les mondiaux... entk bon parles-moi de toi ! Tu as trompé Jasper n'est-ce pas ?  
Alice : euh... oui c'est un peu ça....**  
**Bella : Alice.. je pensais que tu l'aimais beaucoup...  
Alice : Oui je l'aime beaucoup... Mais je n'étais pas vraiment en couple avec lui à ce moment là... et là j'ai un problème... je pense que je suis enceinte...  
Bella : QUOI !! De Jasper j'espère ?!  
Alice : Justement... je ne pense pas..  
Bella : Fuck Alice ! Et qui serait le père alors ?! Pas un joueur j'espère ?!  
Alice : euh...  
Bella : Alice !!!! C'est lequel ????  
Alice : Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ???  
Bella: Hey ! Ce n'est pas Edward j'espère ?!  
Alice : .... c'est ....Carey !  
Bella: QUOI ??????????????? TU NE ... TU NE PEUX ... AVOIR FAIT ÇA AVEC LUI !  
Alice : Et pourquoi ça ???? Tu penses qu'il est juste capable de coucher avec toi ?!  
Bella: Non mais Carey ! Tu n'aurai pas pu en prendre un autre ! Et MERDE tu es avec Jasper  
Alice : Hey c'est quoi ton problème ??? Tu aimes Carey encore ?????  
Bella: Non ! désolé... je suis sous le choc c'est tout ! (j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau)  
Alice : Tu pleures et tu dis que ce n'est rien ?! Tu es pathétique Bella... tu as un chum super qui t'aime plus que tout avec une petite fille qui n'a qu'une semaine et tu pleures parce que je suis PEUT-ÊTRE enceinte de ton beau Carey ! Et bien ma belle... il est temps que tu réfléchisses bien à ce que tu veux !****

_**Et elle est partie comme ça... comment ça je pleurais... je ne le savais même pas ! J'aimais Edward ça c'était évident mais présentement, je foutais tout en l'air avec lui !**_


	44. Chapter 43

_**J'étais resté assis là environ 5 minutes afin de penser à ce que Alice venait de me dire... Est-ce que je pouvais encore aimé Carey? Entk pour l'instant, je devais aller voir ma fille.... Lorsque je suis arrivé à la chambre, mes parents étaient là tout souriant avec tout les affaires de la petite prête à partir....**_

Bella : Euh... je ne comprends ?! Did I miss something?!  
Charlie : Oui... le MD est venu et tu peux partir avec ta fille aujourd'hui même !  
Bella : SÉRIEUX !!!  
Renée : Oui mais tu dois aller voir le MD immédiatement...  
Bella : Ok je reviens...

_**Le MD m'a seulement donné quelques recommandations pour la petite car elle est encore petite mais il n'y a aucun danger... J'étais tellement contente...**_

~Alice elle, elle était partie au Complexe afin de parler avec Carey....~

Alice : Carey, je peux te parler ?  
Carey : Oui.. ça ne va pas ?  
Alice : Non... Bella sait qu'on a couché ensemble et elle m'a pétée une de ses coches, elle pleurait même !  
Edward : QUOI ?????

_**Edward avait entendu... il ne pouvait pas croire que Bella avait fait ça pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer récemment..**_

Carey : Voyons.. ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines ! Tu sais qu'elle t'aime !  
Edward : Alors pourquoi elle est frustré que tu couches avec Alice ?! Explique car je ne comprends pas !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jasper : Quoi Alice... tu couches avec Carey ??????????? Depuis quand ?!

_**Une chance qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de tests à faire car ils auraient tous trouvé leur journée un peu trop longue ! Alice était repartie chez elle tandis que les gars sont retournés à leurs tests....**_

La première journée du camp était maintenant terminé, Edward avait pris une grosse décision, il voulait savoir à quel point Bella l'aimait et malheureusement pour elle, sa décision allait lui faire mal...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella : Salut mon amour !  
Edward : Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

_**Il m'avait dit ça d'un ton assez sec !**_

Bella : Non.. nous sommes rentrés..(en tentant de l'embrasser)  
Edward : Alors qui s'occupe de ma petite fille ?  
Bella : Elle est bien au chaud dans son lit dans notre chambre... tu peux aller la voir après que tu m'ai embrassé ! hihi

_**Il me donna un de ses becs qu'on donne à un ami ou à son ex qu'on n'aime plus!**_**  
**  
Bella : (en lui retenant le bras) Grosse journée ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?!

_**Edward m'a jeté un regard de haine que j'en ai eu peur mais qu'es-ce qui pouvait bien s'être produit aujourd'hui ?! Il ne m'a pas parlé et est allé voir sa fille qui dormait paisiblement.. Après l'avoir regardé dormir 5 minutes sans me dire un mot, il a prit sa valise et mettait son linge dedans.. Je le regardais faire et je ne comprenais pas...**_

Bella : Euh.. tu fais quoi au juste ?  
Edward : Je m'en vais !  
Bella : Et... pourquoi ça ?? (je sentais mes yeux se remplirent d'eau)  
Edward : Fais pas ta conne !  
Bella : Au moins si je savais, pourquoi je ferai ma CONNE comme tu dis !!!

_**Edward s'est approché de moi très rapidement que j'ai reculé d'un pas, il me faisait peur tellement il avait de la haine dans ses yeux !**_**  
**  
Edward : POURQUOI TU ES AVEC MOI SI TU AIMES ENCORE CAREY ???????

_**Ca y est, j'ai tout compris... Je me suis laissé tombé assise sur le lit et j'ai mis ma tête entre mes mains... je ne pouvais pas croire que ma propre cousine ai pu me trahir comme ça ! Elle savait bien que j'aimais Edward plus que tout mais que Carey allait toujours être présent dans mon cœur...mais seulement comme un très bon ami ! Je pleurais beaucoup, Edward lui, continuait de faire sa valise... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, je me suis levé et j'ai essayer de l'en empêcher !**_

Bella : Edward... tu ne peux pas ... ne fais pas ça...  
Edward : Je suis tanné ! Tu as toujours quelque chose pour que je doute de ton amour... OUI je fais des conneries et toi aussi mais je t'aime et je reviens toujours vers toi... mais là c'est trop !  
Bella : Tu ne peux pas ... (en pleurant) Je t'aime et tu le sais ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie.. l'homme avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours....  
Edward : Il fallait que tu y penses avant !

_**Il a embrassé sa petite fille en lui murmurant qu'il allait toujours être là!!  
**_  
_**Il s'est dirigé vers la porte sans me regarder.. j'ai essayé de le retenir mais sans succès... Il avait maintenant franchi la porte... je me suis effondré par terre devant la porte en pleurant tellement que j'en perdais le souffle que j'en avais mal au ventre....**_

Edward avait resté l'autre côté de la porte et il m'entendait pleurer, cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en pleurait aussi, je pouvais l'entende renifler ! 

_**~Du côté de Edward~**_

_**Pourquoi venait-il de laisser la femme de sa vie ? Il aurait voulu ouvrir la porte et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il voulait rester avec elle mais il voulait aussi qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien malgré ses écarts... Il est finalement parti chez Emmet....**_

Emmet : Eddy... Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi tu as une valise ?!  
Edward : Je viens de la laisser !  
Emmet : HEIN QUOI ?!  
Edward : T'as de la bière... non de la tequila ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort pis en tabarnak à part ça !

_**Emmet s'exécuta mais il ne comprenait pas ce que son meilleur chum venait de faire...**_**  
**  
Emmet : Tu veux m'en parler ?  
Edward : Elle... (en callant un shooter de TeQ) Elle a pétée une coche à Alice (et un autre) parce que Alice a couché avec Pricey.. (et un 3ième)... Le pire c'est que je sais qu'elle m'aime, je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux autant de tristesse quand elle a compris que je partais réellement ! (et un autre )  
Emmet : Alors pourquoi t'es parti ??? Tu sais que tu as une petite fille et, autant ta fille que ta femme, a besoin de toi présentement !  
Edward : Peut-être... (shooter again) Tu ne penserai pas que je suis heureux de ma décision quand même ?! (shooter again)  
Emmet : Hey stop avec les shooter ! (en reprenant la bouteille)  
Edward : Fuck Emmet.. je viens de laisser la femme de ma vie et ma petite Mady... viens pas m'enlever ma Tequila quand même !

_**Emmet lui redonna la bouteille et se prit un shooter aussi ! **_**  
**  
Emmet : Tu vas vraiment la laissé ?!  
Edward : J'ai fait ça pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle m'aimait... du moins, si elle m'aime vraiment, elle va me ravoir sans problème... entk quand elle va réaliser qu'elle me mérite !  
Emmet : Ce n'est pas à elle de te mériter mec... c'est à vous 2 ! Vous avez tous fait des conneries... Edward tu avais réalisé l'autre jour que si elle aurait vraiment aimé Carey, elle serait avec.. c'est encore le cas !  
Edward : C'est vrai mais bon... je veux aussi qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas acquis et que je ne lui pardonnerai pas tous ses écarts de conduite ! (un autre shooter)  
Emmet : Arrête mec.. tu l'aimes trop pour ne pas lui parler ni la toucher pendant plus de 2 jours !  
Edward : Elle a été 10 jours partie et j'ai tenu le coup...  
Emmet : Non... tu as failli craquer et aller la rejoindre mais David t'a convaincu qu'il fallait qu'elle travail et que tu aggraverait plus ta situation qu'autre chose... Puis là... tu sais qu'elle est dans la même ville que toi... Et je ne crois que tu puisses passer plus que 2 jours sans voir ta petite fille !  
Edward : Ok ça va j'ai compris ! Mais laisses moi au moins la faire patienter un peu...  
Emmet : Ok...

_**Après plusieurs shooter, les gars commençaient à être un peu réchauffés quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte chez Emmet...**_

Emmet : OUAIS ?!  
Carey : Hey guys..  
Josh : Yo man !  
Edward : Bon... bon... carey ... Carey ! (et un autre shooter)  
Carey : Je suis désolé mec... je n'ai pas voulu..  
Josh : Edward... tu as fait quoi à Bella... elle m'a appelé en pleurant pour me dire que tu devais être ici et de venir voir si tout était ok...  
Emmet : Tu vois mec... elle ... elle pense encore à ton bien après ce que tu lui a fait !

_**Les gars ont bu encore un peu mais comme le camp commençait demain sur la glace à 21h, ils étaient tous couchés.. un peu saoul... **_

_**~De mon côté~**_

_**Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais été capable de dormir, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, j'en ai même réveillé la petite... Comme je ne voulais pas que mes parents sachent quoique ce soit présentement, je leur ai téléphoné pour leur dire que je me coucherai tôt et que je les appellerai demain matin pour le déjeuner... C'est sûre qu'il se doutait de quelque chose mais ils avaient appris avec les années que lorsque ça n'allait pas, si j'en parlais pas c'était que je ne voulais pas... donc ils me laissaient le choix d'en parler ou non...**_

Je m'étais assoupie avec ma fille dans mes bras quand on sonna à la porte de la chambre, il était 8h50... j'ai mis la petite dans son berceau et je suis allé ouvrir la porte..

Bella : Marie...  
Marie : Oh ma belle ! (en me prit dans bras)  
Bella : Je... je... il m'a laissé !!!! (en pleurant encore plus)  
Marie : Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ?  
Bella : J'ai dit à Alice, qu'elle aurait pu coucher avec un autre gars (en pleurant) que Carey... elle pense donc que j'aime encore Carey ... (en pleurant) et Edward doit l'avoir su... car il est entré ici et a fait sa valise puis est parti... (en pleurant) Je l'aime Edward !!!!!  
Marie : Je sais... mais tu sais que tu joues à un jeu dangereux en ayant des sentiments pour Carey et pour Edward.... Est-ce que tu te vois passer le restant de tes jours avec Carey ?  
Bella : euh.. non ! Je l'aime bien et oui je ne veux pas l'effacer de ma vie mais la personne avec qui je veux me réveiller à chaque matin c'est Edward !  
Marie : Est-ce que tu lui a dis ?  
Bella : Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui parler plus qu'il le faut...  
Marie : Laisses lui quelques jours et tu essayeras de lui parler après ...  
Bella : Je l'aime tellement... et regarde ce que nous avons accomplit ensemble (en regardant la petite qui avait les yeux ouverts)  
Marie : Oui.. et c'est sûrement ce qui fait qu'il t'aime encore plus....  
Bella : Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour moi aujourd'hui... il me semble que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées...  
Marie : Oui ! Shopping, ça te dit?  
Bella : Certain ! Mais là si Edward ne veut pas revenir... on va faire quoi pour la maison et ton émission ?!  
Marie : Ce n'est qu'un détail... Dans 4 jours je vous la présente... on a repoussé d'une journée mais je suis convaincu que Edward sera revenu auprès de vous 2 !  
Bella: Je l'espère....

_**Nous avons été magasiner pratiquement toute la journée et ensuite Marie m'a amené chez elle prendre une bouchée.. Surprise inattendue et pas très heureuse qui allait m'arriver...**_

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la porte, on pouvait entendre beaucoup de bruits... 

Marie : oh oh... je pense que Mathieu a invité toute l'équipe pour manger...  
Bella : OK... je vais partir..

_**Mathieu avait ouvert déjà la porte....**_**  
**  
Mathieu : Non reste ... nous voulons voir cette belle petite Madison...

_**Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille que Edward était là mais de ne pas m'en faire.**_

Bella: euh.. je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée !

_**Kovi et Tanguay m'avait entrevu et sont venus me voir... Alex a même pris le siège avec la petite et est entré avant même que je dises quoique ce soit ! Marie m'a alors poussée à l'intérieur... le premier regard que j'ai vu c'est celui de Edward.... C'était vraiment difficile... je devais être forte, Marie avait deviné que j'allais faire un gros effort, elle a alors dit aux gars...**_

Marie : Bon les gars, vous pouvez vous occupez de cette belle petite fille le temps que je montre quelque chose à Bella ...  
Alex : Aucun problème !

_**Mon regard n'avait pas lâché celui de Edward, je voulais qu'il voit à quel point j'avais mal qu'il m'ai laissé ! Emmet donna alors un coup à Edward pour qu'il réagisse car les gars lui parlaient...**_

Alex : Elle est vraiment belle ta petite fille Edward...  
Edward : Je sais... elle retient de sa mère faut croire !  
Vincent : Tu l'as vraiment laissé ?! Entk je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi triste que présentement... tu lui fais vraiment de la peine !  
Emmet : Les gars svp... vous pensez pas que ça peut être dure pour lui...  
Bella : Si c'était si dure que ça il ne m'aurait pas laissé !!!!!

_**Personne ne parlait... Edward avait maintenant le petite dans ses bras, je lui ai donc pris....**_

Bella : Bon je vais y aller... Merci Marie pour la journée !  
Edward : Je vais te reconduire si tu veux ...

_**Je n'avais même pas la force de lui répondre alors Marie lui a répondu...**_**  
**  
Marie : Laisse Edward... je crois que tu en as assez fait ! Je vais l'aider à amener ses trucs !

_**Edward n'a rien dit... pourquoi ?! J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il me suive quand même....mais non, je suis retourné à l'hôtel seule...**_

**J'espère que vous aimez ! **

**Je vais vous mettre la suite de Un frère pas comme les autres, d'ici mercredi ou jeudi !**

**HabsWifes**


	45. Chapter 44

_**Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Edward depuis 3 jours, il s'était toujours arrangé pour que je ne sois pas là lorsqu'il allait voir ma fille ! **_

_**La dernière fois que j'avais su qu'il avait vu sa fille, j'avais vraiment pété les plombs et je débarquais chez Emmet....**_****

Emmet : Euh... Bella... tu fais quoi ici ?  
Bella : Je veux voir Edward ! (il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer on dirait)  
Emmet : Il est.. pas là !  
Bella : Je sais que oui ! J'ai vu son auto !  
Emmet : Il est parti courir...  
Bella : Hey Emmet ne me niaise pas ! (je l'ai repoussé afin de rentrer)****

_**Il était là, sur le diva assis à côté de Lana qui lui jouait dans les cheveux pendant qu'il avait Nathan sur les genoux... Ouch ! C'est comme si un coup de couteau venait de me transpercé le coeur ! Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver mais là oui....**_****

Bella : AH BEN TABARNAK !!!!!!!!!!!! Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais..  
Emmet : Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Bella...  
Bella : La ferme Emmet ! Edward... je ... je

_**J'avais un moton dans la gorge tellement j'avais de la peine.**_

Bella : je crois que tu as raison... c'est vraiment fini entre nous !  
Edward : BELLA !  
Bella : Je me morfond et je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis 3 jours... je te laisse tranquille, je fais ce que tu veux et toi.... toi tu en profites pour passer du temps avec ton Ex !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment tu peux me reprocher d'aimer Carey comme un ami ! Non... je ... je ... (je pleurais)  
Edward : Bella... je suis désolé...  
Bella : Laisses faire... je me fous de tes excuses ! Elle, elle t'a laissé voir ton gars... Moi... tu ne reverra pas ta fille de sitôt !

_**Et je suis partie aussi vite que j'étais entrée ! Il en avait vraiment profité pour reprendre avec elle ou c'était juste une idée que je me faisais...entk, j'étais vraiment en colère et j'avais de la peine ! Edward aussi....**_

Lana : Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était folle!  
Edward : Toi ferme-là ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais... Je te vois seulement parce que Bella me l'avait demandé à propos du petit mais quand je le regarde, je te vois et ça me fait mal tellement je te hais ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour ruiner mon couple ! Je t'avais dit de me lâcher mais non... il a fallu que tu continues et que Bella soit là ! Maintenant dégages.. et amènes Nathan... je ne veux plus te voir !  
Lana : Alors tu ne verras plus ton fils !!!!!  
Edward : Si c'est le prix à payer pour ne plus te voir la face... aucun problème !!!!!!!!!!! Penses tu réellement que j'ai déjà pu aimer cet enfant... voyons, tu me l'as fait dans le dos... Je l'aime seulement parce que c'est un enfant mais dès que je pense que c'est toi sa mère, ça me tue !  
Emmet : Bon Lana... tu devrais partir avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie !  
Lana : Hey le grand.. mèles-toi de tes affaires !  
Edward : HEY DÉGAGES !

_**Lana est partie aussi vite que moi mais ce n'était pas de plein gré !**_**  
**  
Emmet : Eddy.. tu vas devoir la récupérer maintenant....  
Edward : Fuck !!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet : Si elle t'aime.. elle va t'écouter...

_**Edward était en route vers l'hôtel quand il a reçu un SMS ...**_**  
**  
**SMS reçu de Emmet à 15h44 le 22 septembre 2010  
- Fais demi-tour.. bella a tel. elle prends l'avion pour toronto ds 1 hr avec la petite- Emmet**

_**Il ne comprenait rien alors il a tout de même continuer vers l'hôtel... Il s'est retrouvé face à face avec ses beaux-parents...**_

Edward : Je peux voir Bella ?  
Charlie : Je crois que c'est trop tard... Elle est partie pour Toronto.. elle a accepté le poste!  
Edward : Qu.. Quoi????  
Renée : Je crois que tu l'as vraiment perdu cette fois-ci Edward...  
Edward : Elle... elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça... Je ne sais.. pas ce qu'elle vous a dit... mais je l'aime et je vais toujours l'aimer... et jamais j'ai voulu être avec Lana ni avec Nathan mais c'est Bella qui voulait ça alors, je l'ai accepté... Je l'aime du plus profond de mon coeur...  
Charlie : Tu aurais dû y penser avant de la laisser... ma fille est très indépendante et avoir de la peine comme elle en a eu avec toi, c'est trop dure à gérer pour elle alors elle est partie ! Je suis désolé pour toi !.......Bon Edward , nous nous devons partir pour Qc alors...  
Edward : Ok... mais .. svp.. dites-lui que je l'aime vraiment et que je vais tout faire pour la ravoir auprès de moi ! (il avait les yeux remplis d'eau)  
Charlie : D'accord....

_  
__**Edward était parti... Mon père se retourna vers moi, je pleurais avec la petite dans mes bras...**_

Charlie : Ma chérie... il t'aime vraiment ce gars-là....  
Bella : (en pleure) Oui je sais... moi aussi !  
Renée : Alors pourquoi, lui faire croire que tu es parti ?  
Bella : Il méritait ça mais peut-être plus maintenant.... entk, je vais me laisser du temps pour réfléchir... je sais que j'ai besoin de lui mais pas de cette façon là !

_**Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours que je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles, par contre, Marie m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout... Ca me faisait de la peine mais je devais m'y faire...**_

_**Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J.. ma pratique avec l'équipe nationale... Je m'étais entrainé vraiment beaucoup au courant des dernières journées à Qc... J'étais maintenant de retour à Mtl, chez Alice....**_

Bella :Bon c'est l'heure... je suis stressée au boute !  
Alice : Ca va bien aller, Tu veux que je viennes avec la petite ?  
Bella : Oui... je vais la présenter aux filles en même temps...

_**Je me suis dirigée vers l'aréna... Oups.. c'était au Complexe Bell ! J'espérais qu'aucun des joueurs ne soient là.... J'ai vu plusieurs des filles avec qui j'avais joué il y a quelques années... je commençait à être très stressée et je ne pensais qu'à Edward...**_

Alice : Tu n'avais pas réalisé que c'était ici n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : Effectivement... mais ils n'ont pas de pratique aujourd'hui, ils sont revenus de leur voyage ce matin non ?!  
Alice : Oui, Jasper est passé juste avant que tu arrives... il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles encore.. Bella, il va..  
Bella : Je sais ! Mais pas maintenant... je dois me concentrer sur l'équipe !  
Alice : Ok... bon nous on va être dans les gradins... Et ne t'inquiètes pas.. si je vois un des gars, je ne leur dit pas que c'est Mady ou que tu es ici..

_**Je lui ai fait un sourire et je me suis dirigée vers le vestiaire... **_**  
**  
Julie : Hey miss Twenty-one !!!!!!!!!! Oups dsl ma belle... mais c'était plus fort que moi !  
Bella : Pas grave... venant de toi, ça me fera toujours rire !!! hihih  
Julie : Prêtes à nous... comment ça tu as ton équipement ????  
Tracey : Bon.. je suis contente les filles que vous soyez tous là... Plusieurs d'entre vous avez su que nous avons perdu 2 de nos meilleures joueuses pour le tournoi... donc nous devions avoir du renfort... nous sommes donc aller chercher la meilleure joueuse mondiale... Celle qui devait être votre coach est maintenant votre capitaine !  
Julie : OUOUOUOUOUO Enfin...  
Bella : Ok ça va les filles... certaines d'entre vous ne me connaisses pas... alors je vais vous faire une petite introduction très brève... Malgré, ce que Tracey dit, je ne me considère pas comme la meilleure joueuse mondiale, du moins après avoir arrêté presque 2 ans hihihi, je fais la pratique avec vous ce matin, seulement pour savoir si je suis à la hauteur... le personnel va décider si ils me gardent mais si je trouve que je ne peux pas être aussi bonne que vous, je vais quitter moi-même...

_**En m'habillant, les filles m'ont demandé quel numéro je prenais... j'ai longtemps hésité... **_**  
**  
Bella : Le 16 m'a toujours porté chance... alors c'est lui !  
Annie : Pourquoi pas le 21 ?! Tu pourrais même porter le nom de Masen... tu es fiancé avec non ?!  
Bella : Oui mais nous sommes séparés...  
Julie : Temporairement ! Elle va finir par s'ouvrir les yeux et lui dire qu'elle l'aime...  
Bella : Julie... c'est lui qui m'a laissé en premier...  
Tracey : Bon les filles... nous sommes au Complexe des Canadiens, alors certains des joueurs aimeraient vous voir pratiquer, est-ce que cela vous dérange ?!  
Bella : OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Julie : NON ! Tu vas vivre avec tes actes ma belle Isabella !  
Bella : Ah julie ! hihi Bon ok... mais que je n'en vois pas un s'approcher de la glace... mon chum.. mon ex, ne doit pas me voir ni aucun autre des gars !  
Julie : Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il croit que tu coach l'équipe et que tu devrais y être ?!  
Bella : Oups.. j'avais oublié ça aussi !

_**J'avais envoyé un SMS à Alice pour lui dire que plusieurs gars seraient là et qu'elle devrait être discrète et se tenir dans un coin seul éloigné... du moins pas là où ils étaient assis... Je savais quand même que si les gars la reconnaissais, il saurait que c'était Mady... Mais j'espérais que non!**_

Dès que j'ai embarqué sur la glace, j'ai eu toute une sensation... Cela me manquait énormément.. comment j'avais pu laisser tomber !? Julie est venu me voir...

Julie : Il est là ! Ne te retourne pas..ils sont assis derrière le banc...  
Bella : Ah merde... Je vais aller voir Lindsay...  
Lindsay : J'ai compris Bella... on va faire les speechs loin de eux ! (en me faisant un clin d'oeil)  
Bella : merci !!!

_**Après plusieurs exercices, Lindsay est venu me voir...**_**  
**  
Lindsay : Je suis désolé pour toi ma belle....  
Bella : euh... je sais que j'en ai perdu mais je ne suis pas si pire quand même ...  
Lindsay : Désolé pour toi mais tu es ma nouvelle Capitaine... Félicitations !  
Bella : Merci ! Ah merde... faut que je le replace mes cheveux... faites que personne ne me reconnaisse...

~_**Du côté de Edward...~**_**  
**  
Emmet : Hey... Bella ne devait être leur coach Edward ?  
Edward : Faut croire qu'elle a tout laissé tombé !  
Carey : Entk.. elles sont vraiment bonne... surtout la no 16... regarde toutes les feintes qu'elle fait... intense son affaire...  
Edward : Oui elle est très bonne.. il y a du potentiel dans cette équipe là !  
Jasper : Edward... tu n'es pas obligé de cruiser l'équipe que ta femme devait coacher hahaha  
Edward : Mais non Dude... je parle talent !  
Emmet : Entk moi j'aimerai leur voir la face car je m'en ferai bien une ce soir ! Allez venez on va aller les attendre à l'entrée du vestiaire...

....

_  
__**La pratique était finie et les filles rentraient au vestiaire, les gars étaient posté devant leur porte qui était barrée... Moi je continuais encore à m'amuser quand une des filles cria mon nom pour la porte**__..._

Amanda : BELLA... LA PORTE EST BARRÉE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Emmet-Jasper-Carey : BELLA ?!

_**J'avais juste compris mon nom et que la porte était barrée alors je me suis dirigée vers elles...**_

Bella : Allo ! Bon les filles tenez !

_**Les gars m'ont regardé comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme!**_

Je ne parla même pas à Edward et je retourna sur la glace...Je resta là encore pendant 30 min... les gars étaient là, assis sur le banc et me regardait pratiquer mais Edward n'y était pas... 

~_**Du côté des gars après que je sois retourné sur la glace...~**_**  
**  
Emmet : Edward...  
Edward : J'ai rien à dire.. je comprends juste que la fille qui ressemblait à Alice avec un bébé à l'autre bout de la glace c'est vraiment elle et elle est avec ma fille... alors je vais aller la chercher !  
Emmet : ok nous on va rester pour la voir pratiquer... elle va peut-être venir nous parler!

_**Et il est parti vers Alice... Celle-ci le voyait arriver et elle s'est dépêché de partir mais elle n'a pas été assez vite....**_

Edward : Où crois-tu que tu vas avec ma fille Alice !  
Alice : Nul part... je ... j'allais me chercher un café...  
Edward : Pourquoi elle fait ça ?  
Alice : Ils lui ont demandé pour faire l'équipe et elle a voulu essayer de voir si elle serait à la hauteur...  
Edward : Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais ! Elle n'a jamais été à Toronto hein ?  
Alice : Ed.. elle, elle t'aime beaucoup..  
Edward : Tu penses que je ne l'aime pas ???

_**Il avait la petite dans ses bras et me regardait en même temps.**_

Alice : Tu l'as laissée... et je ne sais pas si tu l'as trompé vraiment mais moralement tu l'as trompé !  
Edward : TU CROIS QUE ELLE, ELLE NE M'A PAS TROMPÉ MORALEMENT ???

_**Je passais dans ce coin-là en même temps et j'ai tout entendu... je me suis retourné pour le regarder droit dans les yeux... et je suis retournée au vestiaire, il n'y avait plus personne j'étais seule...**_

J'étais entrain d'enlever tranquillement mon équipement quand la porte s'est ouverte... Edward se tenait là....

Edward : Et Toronto comment s'est ??? (d'un ton très sarcastique)  
Bella : Edward.. je dois prendre ma douche.. laisses-moi !

_**J'étais debout, il ne me restait que ma combinaison à enlever, ce que je faisais devant lui... **_

Bella : Edward... sors svp !

_J'étais maintenant en sous-vêtements devant mon homme, qui soit dit en passant, était très beau.... Je lui ai fait signe de partir, ce qu'il a semblé faire... Je me suis dirigée vers la douche et j'ai enlever tout mon linge... J'étais maintenant sous la douche et je réfléchissais quand j'ai senti une main pognant un de mes seins et des baisers dans mon cou... Je me suis retourné très rapidement afin d'être sûre que c'était bien Edward...C'était bien lui... il me plaqua contre le mur et mis une de ses mains à côté de ma tête et l'autre me caressait un sein tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec beaucoup de passion.... _

**Bella** : Edward... arrête.... (il m'embrassait partout)  
Edward : Tu m'as manqué et je veux faire l'amour avec ma femme ! (en embrassant mes seins)  
**Bella** : Tu m'as manqué aussi !!

_Il m'a prise dans ses bras... son corps si parfait m'avait tellement manqué... Je continuais de l'embrasser partout partout tandis que lui promenait ses mains sur mes seins, mes fesses et surtout où mon entre-jambes.. c'était vraiment très bon... il savait très bien comment me faire plaisir et cela m'avait manqué ! Il essayait de me faire plaisir mais maintenant c'était à mon tour.. J'ai commencé à le sucer tendrement, j'ai senti des frissons lui parcourir le corps... _

Edward : Hummmm..... Bellaaa.....

_**Je l'ai pris complètement en bouche et j'ai continué à faire des vas et viens rapide. Je savais qu'il serait bientôt en extase mais je le voulais en moi, j'ai donc calmé mes ardeurs sur sa queue.**_

_**Il m'a ensuite reprise dans ses bras et cette fois-ci j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille et il s'est introduit en moi d'un coup sec**_

Bella : OHHHHHHH OUIIIII

Edward : Tu.... Es tellement bonne ..... Je t'aime Isabella Swan !

_**Il continuait ses coups de reins encore plus fort. J'étais sur le point de venir et lui aussi. Il a alors cajolé mon clito quelques instants.**_

Bella : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii...... Je ..... Je vais... Venir Edward !!

Edward : OUIIIIIIIIII.......... BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**... C'était vraiment intense comme acte... J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir et lui aussi... Mais dès que l'acte fût terminé... notre histoire le fût aussi...**_

Bella : Edward... c'est fini...  
Edward : Tu es sérieuse??? J'ai besoin de toi...  
Bella : Je veux dire.. c'est fini.. tu peux aller te rhabiller ! hihi  
Edward : Oh ok... haha  
Bella : Mais ... ton corps m'avait manqué !  
Edward : Le tien aussi ! surtout que tu es encore plus belle comme ça... tu as tout perdu ton poids de grossesse.. tu es vraiment sexy !

_**Il continua de m'embrasser et de promener ses mains sur mon corps.**_

Bella : je sais !!! Bon aller...  
Edward : Hummm... (en m'embrassant).... je veux refaire l'amour avec ma femme... hummm... tu m'as tellement manqué ! (en me regardant droit dans les yeux)  
Bella : Edward.... nous devons discuter car je ne sais pas si je veux revenir à la maison... mais je sais que je t'aime ....  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi... Est-ce que je t'attends avec la petite ?  
Bella : J'ai un souper d'équipe... Alice va garder la petite..  
Edward : Je veux l'avoir...  
Bella : Je pensais que tu voulais encore me faire l'amour ?!

_**En me dandinant vers lui toute nue afin de l'embrasser.**_

Edward : oh si c'est pour ça... ok... mais je veux la voir demain matin sans faute !  
Bella : Ok... on se voit vers 20hr.. Chez Emmet??  
Edward : Non... à l'hôtel..  
Bella : D'accord...

_**Il a voulu m'embrasser mais je me suis retourné...**_**  
**  
Edward : On fait l'amour et tu ne veux plus m'embrasser... est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ?!

_**Je ne lui ai pas répondu et j'ai commencé à m'habiller.... **_**  
**  
Bella : On se voit tantôt Edward...  
Edward : D'accord.. Je t'aime Bella ! (il se dirigea vers la porte)  
Bella : Edward... (il se retourna vers moi)... Je t'aime aussi ! (en lui souriant timidement)

_**Et il sortit... après que je sois habillé, je me dirigea vers la sortie où Alice était encore là avec ma petite et Edward qui l'avait dans ses bras... Les gars étaient là aussi et parlaient avec les filles... Celles-ci venaient de tous les inviter à souper !**_

Julie : Bella... ça te dérange si les gars viennent mangé avec nous ?  
Bella : Euh... pourquoi pas...  
Julie : Alors allons-y!

_**J'étais contente dans un sens mais pas dans l'autre... Edward remarqua et m'a amené à l'écart des autres...**_

Edward : Tu ne veux pas que je vienne c'est ca?  
Bella : Edward.. ce n'est pas ça... mais ça fait 10 jours qu'on est plus ensemble et là, on se revoit dans une douche d'arena et à un souper d'équipe... ce n'est pas très nice notre affaire...  
Edward : Tu veux que je vienne ou non ? Dis-le moi... je veux être avec toi c'est tout !  
Bella : Alors qu'es-ce qui t'empêche ???? Edward... tu n'as même pas essayer de me reprendre durant ces jours là! Comment penses-tu que je me sens... tu ne sembles pas m'aimer autant que tu me le dit ! (j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau)  
Edward : J'ai essayé !!!!!!!!!! Je t'ai laissé des messages... j'ai parlé à Alice à toutes les fucking journées ! Je suis même aller à Qc voir tes parents !  
Emmet : Bon vous venez vous 2 !!!!!!

_**J'ai essuyé mes larmes pendant que Edward se dirigeait vers la sorti... Je l'ai suivi de près et je l'ai arrêté par le bras, lorsqu'il s'est retourné, je l'ai embrassé passionnément, il m'a rendu mon baiser et nous sommes partis en direction du restaurant... séparé.....**_

Alice elle était partie avec la petite... elle viendrai me la porter le lendemain matin à l'hôtel, du moins si j'y étais sinon Edward s'en occuperai...Entk la soirée s'annonça très chaude! Nous étions au resto, Edward n'avait pas voulu s'assoir ailleurs qu'à côté de moi.. ce qui ne m'avait pas dérangé car il me caressait la cuisse sous la table!!!! Après plusieurs shooter et drinks, Edward pris mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement sous le regard enchanté de tout le monde présent !!! Des FIOUT FIOU se sont fait entendre....Je l'ai regardé amoureusement et je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on rentre.. mettons que ça n'a pas été long comme réaction de sa part... 


	46. Chapter 45

_**Nous avons dit salut à tous le monde et nous sommes partis en taxi, direction Hotel W, où Edward restait...**_****

Bella : Pourquoi l'hôtel Edward ?  
Chauffeur : Vous savez pas que les joueurs de hockey n'emmènes jamais leur conquête à leur domicile parce que leur femme les attends !  
Bella : HEIN QUOI ??? EDWARD MASEN TU AS UNE FEMME ?????? DEPUIS QUAND ???  
**  
**_**Le chauffeur pensait que j'allais le gifler mais au lieu de ça, je me suis assise sur lui et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser sauvagement pendant qu'il promenait ses mains dans mon dos et sur mes seins...**_****

Chauffeur : Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien trompé sa femme surtout quand elle est enceinte!  
Edward : Si vous saviez à quel point ma femme doit s'en foutre que je sois avec une belle femme sexy qui me fait complètement chavirer depuis toujours ! Hein mon amour ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Oh oui chéri... et je te donne l'autorisation de faire tout ce que tu veux avec cette femme là ce soir !  
Chauffeur : Vous me décourager !  
Bella : (en me retournant vers le chauffer) Il ne vous a jamais passé par l'esprit que je pouvais être sa femme ???  
Chauffeur : Non ... vous êtes trop sexy ! Et elle est enceinte...  
Edward : Elle était ! Et oui ma femme est vraiment trop sexy et c'est pour ça que je vous donne 50$ si vous arrivez dans moins de 5 !  
Bella : Mais dis moi (en l'embrassant).... Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison ?... (en m'embrassant)...  
Edward : Je ne voulais pas voir la maison sans toi....(en m'embrassant) et je n'avais pas le goût de voir la chambre de la petite sans toi ni elle !  
Chauffeur : Oh alors c'est vraiment vous sa femme ?! ... nous sommes arrivés..  
Bella : Oui c'est bien moi ! Lisez les journaux et vous auriez su que notre petite fille a bientôt 1 mois ! hihi  
Chauffeur : Désolé.... Je suis vraiment désolé...  
Bella : Ca va... mais la prochaine fois, peut-être que vous devriez vous informer un peu avant de juger les gens.... (en sortant et en payant) Bonne soirée monsieur !****

_**Edward me tira le bras afin que je me dépêche... j'avais tellement le goût de faire l'amour avec lui que je n'ai pas dit un mot, jusqu'à la réception....**_****

Réceptionniste : Monsieur Masen ?  
Edward : Oui ?  
Réceptionniste : Votre femme vous attend à votre chambre !**  
**Bella : Hein ???  
Edward : Quoi ??? Qu'es-ce que vous me dites là ?! Ma femme elle est là ! (en me regardant)  
Réceptionniste : Oh... je ne... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... mais une femme est arrivé ici et nous a affirmé être votre conjointe.. elle nous a même montré une photo de vous 2 !  
Edward : Vous n'avez pas pensé que peut-être je peux prendre des photos avec quelqu'un sans sortir avec ?!  
Réceptionniste : Mettons que la photo qu'on a vu peut laisser un doute !  
Bella : Bon... Edward, on va aller voir c'est qui ! Et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une surprise que tu me réserve ! (d'un ton triste)  
Edward : Non... (en me prenant par la taille et en m'embrassant sur la joue)... je n'ai pas été voir ailleurs durant ton absence... mais... toi ?  
Bella : ... j'ai failli !  
Edward : Sérieuse ???  
Bella : Je ne l'ai pas fait... mais je suis sortie il y a 3 jours et j'ai dansé avec un mec mais il ne sait rien passé de plus... mais toi... tu sais que tu aurais mieux dû répondre par Oui, je suis sortie et j'ai vu Tanya !  
Edward : Où tu as su ça ?? Mais je n'ai rien fait avec !**  
**Bella : Je fini toujours par savoir ! Tu sais que je connais beaucoup de personnes ici et surtout des personnes qui sont toujours dans les bars... alors la prochaine fois que tu vas cruiser.. fais-le dont dans un coin sombre sans personne qui te voit ou qui peut prendre des photos et me les envoyés sur mon Iphone en pleine nuit !  
Edward : Bella... je ne t'ai pas trompé !  
Bella : Laisses faire... bon on arrive à ta chambre ! Quelque chose à déclarer avant d'entrer ???  
Edward : Non ! Attends... (il m'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte) ...Je t'aime Bella et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne t'ai pas trompé ... je l'ai fait 1 fois et c'est à NY et tu le sais !  
Bella : Alors... tu vas me laisser entrer premier ?! Je vais y régler son cas à la pétasse qui se fait passer pour moi !  
Edward : ok... (je l'embrassa doucement et il m'a rendu très bien mon baiser)****

_**J'ouvra la porte et je pouvais voir qu'il y avait des chandelles partout et des pétales de roses sur le plancher.....**_****

Fille : Eddy chéri.... J'ai une belle surprise pour toi....  
Bella : Hummm moi aussi j'ai une belle surprise pour toi !

_**La fille se leva, elle était nue.**_

**  
**_**Tanya**_** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici Edward ???? Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais laissé !!!!  
Bella : Edward ????  
**_**Tanya **_**: Quoi... Tu sembles surprise ?! Tu ne devrais pas l'être, tu sais bien qu'il ne passera jamais le reste de ses jours avec toi ! Il aime trop me baiser surtout dans **votre belle maison, hein Edward ?  
Edward : Tanya...Tu dis..  
Tanya : Tu sembles croire que tu es à la hauteur de lui mais tu te trompes !  
Edward : Bon là c'est assez... je veux que tu partes ! Tu sais très bien que rien ne se passera entre nous...

_**Il l'a prise par le bras pour la foutre à la porte sans son linge. Elle tapait à la porte pour son linge mais Edward n'a rien fait. J'ai quand même eu un peu pitié, j'ai pris son linge et sa sacoche pour lui jeter en pleine face.**_

Bella : C'est la dernière fois que je te vois près de mon mari ! Tu dégages avant que je n'appelle la police ! ****

_**J'ai fermé la porte, j'avais tellement mal.... Je me suis mise à crier après Edward ....**_****

Bella : POURQUOI ????? POURQUOI TU ME FAIS TOUJOURS DE LA PEINE???  
Edward : Bella... svp.. Je t'aime !  
Bella : NON C'EST PAS VRAI... TU NE PEUX PAS M'AIMER ET ME TROMPER....  
Edward : JE ... NE .... T'AI ... PAS .... TROMPÉ !!!!!!!!!!! BELLA JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT!!!****

_**Je le frappais et le poussais tout en pleurant et en lui criant après.... Il se laissait faire et il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux...**_****

Bella : JE T'HAIS EDWARD MASEN ! JE NE ... JE NE TE ... VEUX PLUS .. DANS MA VIE !!! NON JAMAIS, JE NE PEUX PAS.... JE T'AIME TROP ET JE NE ... DEVRAIS PAS....****

_**Il essayait de me prendre mais je continuais de le frapper... il a fini, pas sa force, par me prendre dans ses bras et je l'enlaçais même je continuais de lui dire que je ne l'aimerai plus jamais... J'étais vraiment triste et je ne pouvais pas croire encore ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle... Pourquoi il me faisait ça ! **_****

Edward : Bon tu as fini de pleurer là ?! J'aimerai bien que tu me laisses m'expliquer !!!!  
Bella : Je n'ai même pas le goût de t'entendre mais.... je t'aime et je vais le faire pour ma fille !  
Edward : POUR NOTRE FILLE !!!  
Bella : OK OK ! Notre petite fille !****

_**J'ai pris une bouteille de vodka dans le mini-bar...**_****

Edward : Tu sais que ça coûte un prix fou ces p'tites bouteilles là !  
Bella : Et ?? Prends-en donc une au lieu de capoter pour une petite bouteille a 6$ ! hihi  
Edward : haha... au moins je te fais rire !  
Bella : on va dire... mais ça va dépendre ce que tu vas me dire sur elle...  
Edward : Rien ! Je te l'ai dit que je n'ai rien fait avec ! Oui je l'ai vu au bar et elle n'a pas arrêté de me téléphoner... je lui ai parlé un peu mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que elle et moi il y avait quelque chose ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ?! Je t'ai trompé une seule fois.... et faut croire qu'on est vraiment dû pour être ensemble car tu l'as fait en même temps que je le faisais.... tu t'en rends comptes?!  
Bella : Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça mais c'est vrai ! Bon donnes-moi une autre bouteille... tu m'as donné le goût d'être encore plus chaude ! Et si tu veux baiser avec moi... tu es mieux de me saouler car a jeun... je ne voudrais même pas te toucher !  
Edward : Tu es gentille toi ! (sarcastiquement).... Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi, mais pas si tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler ! Alors si tu veux ta bouteille... viens la chercher moi je m'en vais dans la douche ! (frustré)****

_**Il était sous la douche... j'avais pris une autre bouteille et je l'ai callé! Il y avait un miroir devant moi et je me suis mise à penser à voix haute en me regardant...**_****

Bella : Pourquoi tu te fais toi-même de la peine... Inconsciemment, tu le crois et tu veux être près de lui constamment mais on dirait que tu souhaite toujours qu'il te fasse du mal parce que tu vas le manipuler avec ça tout le temps... mais ma belle, tu l'as pour toi et tu pourrais l'avoir pour toi seule car tu es capable de le satisfaire parfaitement... Tu viens de lui donner ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur terre, une belle petite fille ! So Please stop wasting time for fighting to your self honey !****

_**Je venais de me faire réaliser plusieurs choses mais la première était que je voulais faire l'amour et être avec mon chum ! Je m'apprêta à le rejoindre dans la douche quand il est ressorti de la salle de bain...**_****

Bella : J'allais te rejoindre..  
Edward : Me semble oui ! (d'un ton sarcastique sans me regarder)  
Bella : c'est vrai... mais bon.. si tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais aller prendre une douche à mon tour !****

_**J'étais convaincu qu'il me suivrait mais non !!! J'ai même pris mon temps au cas où mais non !!! Quand je suis sortie, il était couché sous les couvertures, il semblait dormir à moitié... J'ai pensé à m'habiller et partir mais c'est sûrement ce qu'il penserai que je ferai alors...**_****

Bella : Je peux me coucher auprès de toi?  
**  
**_**Il ne m'a pas répondu et a ouvert les couvertures pour que je le rejoigne... Je m'apprêtais à me coller dans son creux d'épaule quand il me prit et m'embarqua sur lui...**_****

Edward : Tu ne pensais pas que tu viendrai te coucher nue à mes côtés sans que j'aille envie de toi ?! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi...(en embrassant son torse nu)  
Edward : Je t'aime trop et en plus tu passes pour ma maîtresse ! hahaha!  
Bella : hihihi ! Faut croire que j'ai plus l'air d'une maîtresse que d'une femme !! hihi Bon assez parler M. Masen... fais moi l'amour (en m'embrassant)****

_**Il m'a embrassé partout, en commençant par la bouche... mon cou...il s'est ensuite arrêté à la hauteur de mes seins et les mordillés de façon à me faire frémir de désir... ensuite, il m'a poussée doucement pour que je sois couché pour continuer ses doux baisers sur mon ventre... pour terminer sa folle escapade sur d'autres types de lèvres.... Wow.. qu'elle aventure ! **_

Bella : Ohhh ouiiiiii Edwaaaarddd.... Encore....

Edward : Je t'aime tellement !

Bella : Moi aussi...... Je... J'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour.... Svp...

_**Je le suppliait presque, les larmes aux yeux... Il s'est mis sur moi, ma regardé tendrement avant de me caresser le visage.**_

Edward : Je m'en veux tellement de te faire pleurer.... Une femme tel que toi, ne dois pas pleurer pour un homme.... Svp....

_**Mes larmes coulaient beaucoup trop mais j'avais trop besoin de lui en ce moment. Il devait me montrer à quel point il m'aimait afin de me calmer. Il a essuyé mes larmes, m'a embrassé amoureusement avant de me pénétré...**_

Bella : Ouiiiiiii....... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Edward : Je t'aime .... Je t'aime comme un fou....

_**Il continuait ses doux coups de reins. Nous aimions le sexe rough mais en ce moment chacun de nous avait besoin de tendresse. Pendant qu'il me pénétrait, il embrassait mes seins doucement. Juste ce petit geste m'envoyait au 7**__**ième**__** ciel ! Edward est venu 2 coups plus tard.**_

Bella :... Wowwww...

Edward : Je t'aime !!!

_**Je laissais aller un petit rire, ce qui lui a fait froncer les sourcils.**_

Edward : Pourquoi tu ris Madame Masen ?!

Bella : Tu ne m'as jamais dit autant de Je t'aime pendant qu'on faisait l'amour...

_**Il m'a embrassé doucement et a demandé accès à sa langue dans ma bouche, ce qui n'a pas été refusé par moi ! Bien au contraire... J'avais besoin qu'il m'embrasse intensément.**_

Edward : J'avais hâte de te faire à nouveau l'amour....

Bella : Moi aussi.... Et je ne suis pas déçue d'avoir attendu 4 mois ! C'était magnifique mon amour !

_**Plaisir intense ! J'attendais ce moment depuis 4 mois !!! Lui aussi car il s'est endormie avec un sourire... **_

_**Lorsque je me suis levé, il dormait encore alors je me suis habillé et je suis partie chercher ma petite fille... il était 8h... Je suis revenu à l'hôtel vers 9h et Edward dormait encore... j'en ai donc profité pour me recoucher auprès de lui... il s'est retourné pour m'enlacer mais je l'ai arrêté...**_****

Edward : Quoiiii... je veux ... me coller auprès de ma femme...  
Bella : Désolé... mais il y a une personne de plus dans le lit et elle doit prendre de la place aussi....  
Edward : (ouvrit ses yeux rapidement) Wow... chérie c'est le plus beau réveil que je ne pouvais avoir...elle est tellement belle ! (il ne l'a quitta plus des yeux)  
Bella : Je sais... elle retient de sa mère ! hihihi  
Edward : hahaha, c'est vrai ! Alice est venu la porter??  
Bella : Non... je suis allé la chercher, je voulais te faire une surprise... ça fait 10 jours que tu ne l'as pas vu et ça me tuais car je sais qu'elle a besoin de son père !  
Edward : oui c'est vrai.. mais elle doit avoir son père ET sa mère ensemble !!!  
Bella : Cela reste à discuter....  
Edward : Alors discutons..Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux... Bella tu m'as enlevé ma petite fille pendant presque 10 jours ! Ca m'a tellement fait mal de savoir que tu partais... surtout quand je ne crois pas avoir eu quelque chose à me reprocher....Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer la situation avec Lana... même Emmet te l'as dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais ! Mais non.. tu fais toujours à ta tête ! ... mais c'est avec cette tête là que je veux être !

_**En passant sa main sur mon visage pour repousser une mèche de cheveux.**_

Edward :... tu es la parfaite femme de ma vie et pour survivre, je dois être avec toi... pas seulement physiquement mais moralement aussi... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais à chaque fois que ça ne va pas, tu réussis toujours à trouver les bonnes paroles pour me remettre sur le power ! Je voudrais seulement qu'on arrête de faire du mal à l'autre constamment... tu as besoin d'être en forme pour le championnat et moi la saison commence dans 2 jours ! Alors ma chérie... (il se leva et se mit un genou par terre).... Veux-tu toujours devenir Madame Masen ?  
Bella : (j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau) Malheureusement pour toi.... (Il me regarda tristement) Tu vas devoir honorer la promesse... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare **!! **Oui, Edward Masen, je souhaite encore devenir ta femme ... pour le bien et pour le mal...Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !  
Edward : Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur 2 secondes !!!! (en m'embrassant tendrement)  
Bella : C'était le but ! hihi  
Edward : très drôle... viens ici que je te fasse payer !

_**Il me chatouilla tellement que j'en pleurait.**_

Bella : Ok ok ok.... Je me rends !  
Edward : La petite dors... que dirais-tu de la mettre dans sa poussette et de me suivre dans la douche..... (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : hummm si tu me fais l'amour comme dans la douche hier.. je ne peux pas refuser !!!  
Edward : Alors viens !!!

_**En prenant la petite qui dormait paisiblement pour la mettre dans sa poussette.  
**_**  
**_**Dès que la petite à été mise à sa place... Edward m'a prit dans ses bras pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et a commencé à m'embrasser tendrement tout en se rendant à la douche !**_****

Edward : Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais toi ?!  
Bella : Non... (en l'embrassant)...  
Edward : Alors.. Je t'aime ... hummmm ....  
Bella : Et toi.... Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es un Dieu du sexe !hummm.... Et que je t'aime... hummm...  
Edward : Non... hummm ...mais je sais !****

_**Après notre douche, je me suis rappelé que j'avais un entrainement ce matin...**_****

Bella : Edward ?  
Edward : Oui chérie ...  
Bella : J'ai un entrainement dans 1 heure...  
Edward : Ok... C'est au complexe ?  
Bella : Oui..  
Edward : Alors dépêche-toi ! Est-ce que tu as tout pour la petite ? Car elle n'a pas encore bu !  
Bella : Alice l'a fait boire ce matin avant que je la prennes... donc elle est dû seulement vers 14h... Je vais avoir terminée la pratique alors c'est ok ! ****

_**Nous étions en direction du Complexe...**_****

Edward : Moi je pratique à 12h30, toi tu vas voir terminé ?  
Bella : Oui... Je peux appeler Alice pour qu'elle vienne s'en occuper, si tu veux ?  
Edward : Non ! Je vais rester au complexe avec elle et on va te regarder pratiquer ! Tu sais que tu es vraiment bonne... tous les gars ne parlaient que de toi avant de savoir qui c'était !  
Bella : Je ne t'ai pas dit la vraie raison de mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?!  
Edward : Non... ce n'est pas à cause de Lana ?  
Bella : Un peu mais la vraie raison est que je voulais m'entrainer à fond et recommencer à jouer à la ringuette pour le championnat.. ils m'ont demandé d'être leur capitaine la journée que la petite est sortie de l'hôpital... avant de dire Oui, je voulais m'assurer que j'étais à la hauteur et pour ça il fallait que je m'entraines.. donc je suis partie à Qc m'entraîner.  
Edward : Alors tu étais là quand j'y suis allé ?!  
Bella : Oui et je suis aussi allé au match contre Boston au Colisée... vous êtes sortis ensuite et j'y étais mais dès que je t'ai vu, je suis partie !  
Edward : Je comprends pourquoi quand Rose m'a vu au bar elle s'est dépêchée à partir !!!... Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Emmet...  
Bella : Non... vous étiez au bar et j'étais à l'opposée de vous ! Elle s'est dépêchée de m'avertir !  
Edward : J'avoue que je n'aurais pas du tout accepté que tu fasses ça... mon camp commençait et avec la petite qui vient de naître, je t'aurais obligé à rester à la maison...  
Bella : Alors tu ne veux pas ??  
Edward : Bella... tu as une tête de cochon ! Même si j'aimerai mieux te voir à la maison... j'adore te voir heureuse et ça, ça va te rendre encore heureuse... Et je te trouve foutrement sexy habillée en femme d'affaires avec tes petits tailleurs !!! (en me flattant la cuisse)  
Bella : Je sais !! hihi mais moi je te trouve encore plus sexy quand tu es nu devant moi.... Oh my god... je pense juste au sexe moi !!!!!!! hihi**  
**Edward : Et moi aussi tu penses !!!! Faut croire qu'on est vraiment attiré un envers l'autre !  
Bella : Je vais faire quoi moi pendant que tu vas partir pendant plusieurs jours ??? Je ferai l'amour avec toi 3-4 fois dans la même journée !  
Edward : ok... je pense que tu commence à être obsédée sexuellement !!! hahahaha  
Bella : AH AH AH... c'est juste avec toi quand même ! Tu sais que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs mais je n'ai pas le goût du tout ! C'est toi que je veux c'est tout !!!  
Edward : Alors tu seras gâter ce soir ma belle ! ;)  
Bella : Hummm .... Pas sûre... nous ne sommes plus seuls ! (en regardant la petite derrière)  
Edward : Elle dort pratiquement toujours !  
Bella : C'est ce que tu crois ! Elle se lève vers 2h la nuit pour boire... et se lève à 7h !  
Edward : Je vais m'en occuper quand je vais être à Mtl... ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Bella : J'espère bien ! hihi  
**  
**_**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au complexe, il y avait beaucoup de journalistes... Je regarda Edward car je ne comprenais rien et lui non plus ! Il sortit du véhicule et alla chercher la petite derrière alors qu'une meute de journalistes se rua vers lui....**_


	47. Chapter 46

_**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au complexe, il y avait beaucoup de journalistes... Je regarda Edward car je ne comprenais rien et lui non plus ! Il sortit du véhicule et alla chercher la petite derrière alors qu'une meute de journalistes se rua vers lui....**_

Journaliste : Alors Edward, tes commentaires ???  
Edward : Commentaires sur quoi ??  
Bella : Edward, je vais prendre la petite et rentrer..

**Il me l'a donna et ne comprenait toujours pas.**

Autre Journaliste : Et vous madame Masen, ça ne vous dérange pas d'être la conjointe d'un homme qui va avoir un autre enfant d'une autre femme, c'est maintenant rendu à 3 non??? Et qui plus est... un violeur !  
Edward : QUOI ???  
Bella : De quoi vous parlez ?! Et j'en ai rien à faire des potins... il y a plusieurs filles qui racontent toutes sortes d'histoires afin de briser notre couple mais ce ne sont que des histoires, j'ai entièrement confiance en mon conjoint !  
Journaliste : Des histoires qui commencent à se répéter à chaque année... alors on finit par croire que c'est peut-être vrai... et vous n'avez pas laissé Edward dernièrement pour ses écarts de conduites par hasard ?  
Bella : Non .... c'était seulement au niveau professionnel.... Bon Edward viens on rentre...  
Journaliste2 : Edward, tu ne veux pas commenter alors ?!  
Edward : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez alors non ! Et je n'ai rien à me reprocher... Si vous croyez tous les potins qui sont dits sur les joueurs de hockey... c'est vous les pires !  
Gainey (Directeur Général de l'équipe) : Bon messieurs, laissez-les tranquilles... on vous a informé que l'information divulguée était fausse alors n'en rajouter pas !

_**Gainey venait d'arriver et il nous faisait signe de rentrer.**_

Autre Journaliste : Peut-être que vous avez de l'autorité sur les journalistes sportifs pour cacher les écarts de vos joueurs mais pour ce qui est des autres, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir !  
Bella : Edward aller on rentre ! (en le tirant par le bras)  
Gainey : Si vous voulez encore un job demain... faites attention à ce que vous rapportez !  
Edward : C'est quoi cette histoire là merde ????  
Bella : EDWARD !!! Get in !

_**Je tira encore plus le bras de Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il se met dans l'embarras plus qu'il n'avait l'air d'y être mais j'avais hâte de savoir ce qui se passait !**_

Edward : BON C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE LÀ !  
Bella : Calme toi ! Tu vas le savoir bientôt !  
Edward : La journée avait si bien commencé avec ton retour avec la petite... AHHHHHH!  
Bella : Ok calme toi j'ai dit ! (en le prenant par bras pour qu'il m'embrasse)... tu dois t'occuper de Mady.. je suis en retard...  
Edward : Tu as l'air de te ficher de tout ça ?! Mais merci de ne pas avoir dit la vérité au sujet de notre séparation...  
Bella : Non mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de paniquer quand on ne sait même pas de quoi ils parlaient les 3 journalistes ?! J'espère juste que tu ne me réserve pas une surprise faite pendant mon absence ! Et Je me serai mis autant dans la merde que toi en disant la vérité... Tu sais que le Québec pourrait me critiquer énormément car je suis une fille d'ici !  
Edward : Bon va t'habiller, je vais aller voir c'est quoi ça...(en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Edward!!! ..... (il était parti) .... tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?! hihi  
Edward : Oh shit ! Désolé ma belle

_**En prenant la poussette de Mady, qu'il avait oublié!!!**_

Edward : ... une chance tu es là beauté ! ;)

_**En m'embrassant encore.... Oui une chance que je suis là, sacré chéri ! haha  
**_  
_**Certaines filles avaient vaguement entendu parler de l'histoire sur un site à potins et cela c'était rendu à la radio étant donné le début de saison qui débutait demain... Je n'avais pas fait de cas de cette histoire car j'avais un entrainement, qui s'est déroulé sous les yeux de beaucoup de personnes ! Les journalistes avaient su que la blonde de Edward Masen allait être la capitaine de l'équipe nationale de ringuette et même si cela ne faisait jamais la une des journaux cette fois, ils voulaient tous nous voir à l'œuvre ! Étant donné que les joueurs avaient une pratique après nous, ils étaient tous là et nous regardaient aussi, ce qui gênait encore plus les filles.. J'ai dû intervenir devant tout le monde...qui nous entendait très bien dû à l'echo...**_

Bella : Hey les filles wake-up !!!!!! On dirait jamais que nous sommes les meilleures joueuses du pays !!!  
Annie : C'est facile pour toi, tu sors avec un des joueurs !  
Bella : Facile ???? Mon œil facile... il n'y a rien de plus dure que de sortir avec un joueur de hockey qui n'est jamais là et qui peut avoir toutes les filles qui veut ! Je dois me surpasser encore plus à n'importe quel niveau... mais je reste toujours moi-même !!!!! Et c'est ce que vous devez faire ! Montrez leur donc que vous n'êtes pas des moins que rien vous non plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne gagnez pas des millions que vous êtes des nonames !!!!!

~_**Pendant que je faisais mon speech, les gars parlaient entre eux de nous....~  
**_  
Emmet: Me semble que hier, elles étaient bien meilleures non ?!

_**Il avait la petite dans ses bras.**_

Josh : Oui mais as-tu vu tout le monde qui les regarde...  
Emmet: Euh... je ne peux pas croire que l'arena est toujours vide quand elles jouent au mondial ?!  
Josh : Non mais là ce n'est pas le même type de public.... Toute l'équipe les regarde et il y a une trentaine de journalistes !  
Edward : Entk, écoutez ce que Bella leur dit ... peut-être que ça va changer...  
Carey : Elle peut motiver n'importe qui cette fille-là !  
Edward : Ouin... elle peut même motiver un des meilleurs ami à son chum pour coucher avec ! C'est vrai qu'elle peut motiver n'importe qui !!!  
Autre journaliste : Alors comme ça, il n'y a pas juste toi qui trompe sa femme, ta femme aussi et avec Price en plus ! Ouin belle équipe cette année !!!!  
Emmet: Hey ! Il n'y a rien du tout, ce n'était qu'une joke !  
Carey : Oui une joke !  
Edward : Vous ne trouvez pas que vous essayer de foutre la marde où il y en a pas ?!

_**Il prit la petite car elle pleurait... **_

Edward : ...Et j'aimerai bien voir ma femme pratiquer si cela ne vous dérange pas !

_**La petite pleurait encore beaucoup.  
**_  
_**Les filles avaient compris le message et on avait repris de plus belle l'entraînement. J'avais vu que Edward avait la petite qui pleurait dans les bras et elle n'arrêtait pas... **_

Julie : Bella... je crois que tu devrais aller voir Edward, il semble découragé ! haha  
Bella : hihihi ... elle pleurait quand je parlais de Edward en mal ou que je semblais frustré et dès que je lui donnais son petit toutou des canadiens, elle arrêtait ! Je crois qu'il ne le sais pas ça... je vais y aller !  
Julie : Oui car il va virer fou !! hahaha  
Bella : hihihi

_**Les gars étaient juste assis derrière notre banc alors je me dirigea vers Edward et ma petite fille...**_

Bella : Un problème mon amour ??? hihihi  
Emmet: Tu te marres de sa gueule avec ta chum n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : C'est presque ça oui ! hihihi  
Edward : Pourquoi elle pleure comme ça ?? Elle ne veut même pas boire !  
Bella : Tu t'es chicané avec quelqu'un hein ?  
Edward : hein... non pourquoi ?!  
Bella : Tu as dit quoi au journaliste ?  
Edward : Qu'il me faisait chier !  
Bella : Alors tu l'as ta réponse ! La petite réagit quand on semble fâché ! Et si j'ai le malheur de parler en mal de toi, elle pleure !  
Edward : Tu parles en mal de moi ????  
Bella : hihi ce n'est pas le but... bon tu te souviens tu petit toutou que tu lui as donné Emmet?! Il est dans le fond du sac... mets-le à côté d'elle !

_**Emmet le trouva et le donna à la petite, elle arrêta de pleurer...**_

Edward : Wow !  
Bella : Bon j'y retourne !  
Edward : Attends... alors tu dis des méchancetés sur moi à ma petite fille ?! hahah

_**Je lui ai envoyé un bec et je suis retourné sans rien ajouter !**_****

_**Après la pratique, je suis partie avec Julie et la petite.. Je voulais vraiment connaître le fond de l'histoire....car Edward n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire quoique ce soit mais il semblait éviter le sujet quand je lui ai posé la question !**_

Edward : Bon tiens la petite, elle s'est endormie pendant que Carey l'avait dans ses bras  
Bella : Et puis ?  
Edward : Bien rien ! Elle dort...  
Bella : Je ne parle pas de ça ! C'est quoi l'histoire ?  
Edward : Ah rien.. bon je dois y aller ! On se voit à l'hôtel ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Edward ?! tu évites le sujet !  
Edward : On en reparle.. je suis en retard ! (il était déjà loin de moi)

.....

Julie : Oh regarde les photos... il s'est lâché lousse durant ton absence on dirait !  
Bella : Ouin !!! J'avais eu des photos de lui avec elle mais je n'avais pas vu celles-là ! Je ne sais pas si je dois le tuer ou juste lui faire payer !  
Julie : Je suis désolé pour toi... mais fais-le dont payer un peu.. je l'aime bien mais merde, on dirait que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous rendre la vie difficile !  
Bella : Je sais... entk j'ai juste hâte de savoir si l'histoire du bébé est vrai ! Pour ce qui est du viol... je ne crois aucunement à ça... une fille qui veut se faire de l'argent !  
Julie : C'est vrai... il peut se pogner n'importe quelle fille alors pourquoi il en prendrait une qui ne veut pas ?!  
Edward : Tu as raison !  
Bella : Edward ! Bon tu vas maintenant m'éclairer sur ses photos svp !  
Julie : Bon je vous laisse... entretuez vous pas ! hahah  
Bella : J'ai pas la force de le faire ! hihi  
Edward : ok ok... Bye Julie..

_**Julie est partie et je me suis assise dans la chaise en attendant qu'il parle....Après 5 minutes...**_

Bella : Hey le grand... il s'est passé quoi avec elle au juste?!  
Edward : Rien je t'ai dit... et non je ne serai pas papa une 3ième fois ok ! (d'un ton sévère)  
Bella : Hey ça devrait être à moins d'être frustrée et pas à toi !  
Edward : Je suis frustré parce qu'ils ont encore ressorti cette ostie d'histoire merdique du viol ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Et tu n'as même pas l'air de me croire !  
Bella : Je te crois, je veux juste être sûre c'est tout ! Bon approche un peu...  
Edward : Quoi .... (en me regardant avec un sourire craquant)  
Bella : Viens...

_**Je l'ai attirée vers moi en agrippant sauvagement sa chemise...**_**  
**  
Bella : J'ai le goût de ... (en l'embrassant sauvagement)....

_**Il se tenait au dessus de moi encore entrain de m'embrasser quand je lui ai changé de place, il était maintenant assis et j'étais dessus lui.. On s'embrassait toujours aussi sauvagement...**_

Bella : Non... je ne veux pas que tu touches... laisses moi faire !  
Edward : Comment veux-tu que je résiste ?!  
Bella : Trouves la force en toi car tu n'auras pas de sexe ! hihi  
Edward : Alors... fais ce que tu veux de moi !!!

_**Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise en prenant bien soin de continuer de l'embrasser partout où mes mains passaient... Je suis arrivé à son pantalon que je détacha tranquillement pendant que je lui mordillait les mamelons...Ce qu'il aimait énormément...**_

Edward : Hummm continue chérie....j'aime vraiment trop ça.... Mais je veux te toucher aussi...  
Bella : Non ! (en l'embrassant)

_**J'avais maintenant baissé son pantalon, il ne lui restait que ses boxer sexy dans lequel on pouvait parfaitement voir que mon homme était très excité...Il était toujours assis et se retenait énormément pour ne pas balader ses mains sur mon corps... J'enleva mon chandail...**_

Edward : Humm c'est nouveau ça ! Tu as la petite culotte qui vient avec ?! Tu sais que la dentelle blanche me fait tripper au boutte !  
Bella : Je sais....(en enlevant ma jupe) c'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté... (en l'embrassant)

_**J'étais maintenant en sous-vêtements assise sur lui pendant que je l'embrassais et promenais mes mains sur son beau torse sexy....Je sentais son désir grandir et une de ses mains sur mes fesses, il n'avait pu résister...Je me leva d'un coup...**_

Bella : Ah... c'est fini !  
Edward : Non !  
Bella : Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre tes mains !

_**Je faisais semblant d'être frustré et me retournant.  
**_  
_**Il me rattrapa, évidemment, et il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou tout pendant que une de ses mains était déjà sous mes sous-vêtements d'en bas et l'autre tenait un de mes sein ...**_**  
**  
Edward : Tu crois réellement que tu peux m'agacer de cette façon et t'arrêter comme ça... Tu aimes ça jouer à ce jeu là....  
Bella : hummmmm... surtout quand.. OHHH... je sais... hummmmm comment ça va FINIRRR ! ohhhhh !

_**J'étais toujours dos à lui pendant qu'il jouait aves ses doigts sous ma petite culotte, il m'avait dirigée face au miroir où la commode... Nous pouvions nous voir pendant que nous nous amusions passionnément... Il avait maintenant enlevé ma petite culotte et j'avais les mains accotées sur la commode afin qu'il puisse s'introduire en moi, ce qu'il a fait sans trop de difficulté et avec beaucoup d'ardeur...**_

Après avoir été satisfaits les 2 pleinement, j'embrassais mon homme encore quand la porte de notre chambre s'est ouverte...Emmet et Josh se tenait devant moi, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts... J'étais nue ! Oui j'étais mal à l'aise mais pas plus qu'eux, j'ai donc fait comme si de rien n'était et tourné ça à la blague...

Bella : Vous vous joignez à nous ? (en me dirigeant vers eux pour aller m'habiller)  
Emmet: Euh...  
Josh : hummm  
Edward : N'y pensez même pas !!!! Et cogner vous ne connaissez pas ?!  
Bella : Quoi chéri, un autre trip à 4 ne te tentes pas ?!  
Edward : Non et SVP VA T'HABILLER !

_**Ce que j'ai fait pendant que les gars s'excusaient auprès de Edward qui n'avait pas apprécié que ses amis me voient complètement nue ! Lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de bain, les gars me regardèrent encore sous le choc !**_

Bella : Quoi ??  
Edward : Les gars merde, arrêtez de regarder ma blonde comme un morceau de viande !  
Emmet: Ok mais c'est toute qu'un morceau de viande ! je suis encore sous le choc !  
Bella : Ben voyons.. les gars, vous m'avez déjà vu nue si je me rappelles bien !  
Josh : Oui... mais tu es encore plus sexy que l'autre fois...  
Emmet: Tu es sûre que tu étais enceinte il y a à peine 3 semaines ?!  
Edward : Fuck les gars !!!!! (la petite s'est mise à pleurer)  
Bella : Tu es jaloux !  
Edward : Certain... ils vont fantasmer sur ma femme !  
Bella : Hummm intéressant ça ! hihihi (en prenant la petite)  
Edward : Bon... vous êtes venus pourquoi au juste ?!  
Emmet: Vous inviter à souper avec nous au restaurant...  
Bella : Ok !  
Edward : Tu veux y aller pour vrai ?  
Bella : Euh.. oui ! Je t'ai pleinement satisfait alors maintenant c'est à mon tour...  
Josh : Quoi... tu n'es pas capable de la satisfaire mon Eddy ?! ahahahah  
Edward : Je croyais ! (en me regardant)  
Bella : Mais oui chérie mais là c'est un autre côté de satisfaction que je veux !

_**Nous sommes donc allés manger au Med Grill, je n'avais pas eu à faire garder la petite car les gars voulaient absolument qu'elle nous accompagne ! Carey et son Ex, fraîchement débarquée en ville, étaient venus nous rejoindre. Celle-ci ne me connaissait pas beaucoup et ne savait pas que la fin de leur relation était à cause de moi, même Edward n'était pas au courant, il s'en doutait bien mais je ne lui avais jamais confirmé. J'avais trouvé la soirée longue, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas la voir tripoter Carey comme elle le faisait... J'essayais de cacher ma petite frustration car je ne voulais pas que Edward s'en rendre compte mais Carey s'en était rendu compte et dès que je suis allé à la salle de bain, il m'a rejoint...**___

Carey : Bella... pourquoi tu sembles frustré que Angela soit là ?  
Bella : Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Ca me met juste mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle ne sait rien de nous 2 !  
Carey : Tu ne veux pas être avec moi mais tu es jalouse que je sois avec une autre fille !  
Bella : Je ne suis pas jalouse !!!! Elle profites juste de toi c'est tout et je n'aime pas ça !  
Carey : Entk changes d'air car si je me suis rendu compte que tu n'allais pas bien, Edward aussi sûrement !__

_**Nous sommes rentrés assez tôt car leur première game de la saison était demain et il fallait qu'ils soient tous en forme...**_


	48. Chapter 47

Edward : T'aurais pu au moins essayer de cacher que ça te faisais chier que l'ex de Carey soit là !  
Bella : De quoi tu parles ?! (en donnant le sein à la petite)  
Edward : Ah pis laisse dont faire... je pensais que c'était clair avec Carey mais on dirait que non !  
Bella : Bon là, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de bien simple ! Si je voudrais être avec Carey, je serai avec alors arrête de te faire des idées !  
Edward : Tu as peut-être raison mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de penser que tu l'aimes encore !  
Bella : JE NE L'AIME PAS ! vas tu finir par comprendre ! C'est un très bon ami et cela va toujours le rester ! Donc stop ! Est-ce que c'est à lui que j'ai dit OUI Je le veux ?! Non ! C'est à toi parce que c'est toi que j'aime ! (la petite s'est mise à pleurer).... Bon svp arrêtes là, sinon la petite va continuer de pleurer encore! Et oui ça me faisait chier car je sais qu'elle n'est revenu que pour son argent !  
Edward : Et tu penses qu'il ne le sait pas... il le sait et ça ne lui dérange pas du tout sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir !  
Bella : Bon ok... j'ai compris, maintenant arrêtes de me faire la morale et vient m'embrasser!  
Edward : C'est seulement parce que je voudrais être à la place de la petite présentement ! haha  
Bella : Humm.. après peut-être ! (en m'embrassant) Edward ?  
Edward : Quoi ?  
Bella : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais embrassé une fille au bar pendant mon absence?  
Edward : Parce que ce n'était rien du tout, sans importance ! Je suis sorti une seule fois durant ton absence, j'ai vu Tanya, on s'est parlé un peu, elle voulait me ramené mais je n'ai pas voulu... ensuite une de ses amies m'a embrassé sans que je la vois venir et Tanya a pris une photo... J'étais vraiment saoul alors je n'ai pas été capable de la repousser tout de suite mais je l'ai repoussé... Puis les autres photos... on faisait le party chez Emmet... avec des danseuses ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé du tout, je te le jure mais oui je me suis fait faire des danses par les filles.... je n'ai pas touché aucune fille !  
Bella : .... je crois que je vais dormir seule ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas !!!!!  
Edward : Je ne t'ai pas trompé Bella !  
Bella : Non mais je ne comprends juste pas le pourquoi de tout ça ! Je t'aime toujours si tu veux savoir mais là c'est trop pour moi ce soir !

_**Edward avait dormi sur le divan cette soirée-là, pendant que moi je dormais avec la petite. En fait, je n'avais pas dormi beaucoup durant la nuit, j'avais pensé, comme toujours ! **_****

_**Aujourd'hui, était le grand jour, je partais pour le championnat mondial ! J'étais tellement stressée pourtant j'avais fait ça à plusieurs reprises mais cette fois était différente, sans m'en rendre compte, je voulais faire voir aux gens que j'étais une athlète de haut niveau comme Edward et non seulement sa petite amie ! Ma mère venait avec moi toute la semaine ainsi que Rose qui avait pris des vacances en même temps !**_

Rosalie : Hey beauté, je suis arrivé hier soir tard et on a pas eu le temps de parler de toi... comment ça se passe ?  
Bella : pas si pire....  
Rosalie: Je te connais.... ça va pas du tout hein ?!  
Bella : .... tu as raison ! Ca fait maintenant 2 semaines que nous restons dans la maison ensemble et je trouve ça dure en crime ! une chance que je devais m'entrainer 2 fois par jour sinon j'aurai craquer ! Hey c'est dure un enfant quand ton homme n'est pas souvent là !  
Rosalie : Et avec Edward ?  
Bella : ....  
Rosalie : Ok... ça en dit long ! racontes!  
Bella : Tu sais que j'aime le sexe, mais depuis 2 semaines on dirait qu'il le fait par obligation avec moi !!! Et présentement, je ne pense qu'à retourner travailler pour m'éloigner de lui ! c'est pas normal non ?!  
Rosalie : Ouin...j'avoue que tu sembles plus découragée que pas en amour... mais bon, je te connais depuis le cégep et je sais que lorsque tu n'es pas satisfaite pleinement, tu t'arranges pour l'être.... alors ma question est bien simple.... est-ce que tu l'as trompé ?  
Bella : Non ! mais .... j'y ai pensé !

~_**Du côté des gars à Washington....~**_**  
**  
Emmet : Edward... ça va ?!  
Edward : Oui et non...  
Emmet : raconte !  
Edward : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Bella mais ça ne va pas du tout ! On dirait qu'elle se sent obligé de faire l'amour avec moi..... J'avoue que je pense beaucoup aux rumeurs d'échange présentement et ça me nuit !  
Emmet : Tu pourrais p-e lui dire ça ?!  
Edward : Tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup mais ..... j'ai revu Lauren !  
Emmet : QUOI ????  
Edward : Tu as compris ! Je ne l'ai pas baisé comme tu penses.... mais je penses que j'aurai dû !  
Emmet : Écoutes mec... je suis ton meilleur chum mais ce n'est pas vrai que je vais te redire à chaque fois que tu dois prendre soin de Bella plus que n'importe qui d'autre car c'est la femme parfaite pour toi, alors que tu me dis que tu as revu ton ex.... ...... et je ne te crois pas, tu as couché avec et ça se voit ! Le problème est de savoir quand Bella va s'en rendre compte !  
Edward : Je n'ai rien fait avec !  
Emmet : C'est ca, c'est ca ! entk... ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras quand elle va te laisser !

.....

_**J'étais au tournoi, nous avions gagné le premier match 5-2, j'avais fait 2 buts et 1 passe ainsi que le 2ième par la marque de 8-1 contre les États-Unis... encore là j'avais perfectionnée, 4 buts, 1 passe.... Nous étions maintenant la veille de la médaille d'or...**_

_**Conversation Msn Carey-Bella**__  
_  
Carey : Alors, félicitations pour le match miss !  
(l)Bella: Merci ! Tu es le premier à me le dire :)  
Carey : Tu nas pas parlé avec Ed ?!  
(l)Bella : Oui... il m'a parlé de la petite et il devait partir...  
Carey : Oh ok .... dsl !  
(l)Bella : pas grave ! :) bon et toi... blanchissage... c'est cool !  
Carey : Bella... je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, tu veux que je te call à la place ?!  
(l) Bella : Non ca va... tu t'en fais pour rien.... je trouve juste ça dure avec la petite ici ! mais nous sommes en finale maintenant et après je rentre...  
Carey : J'ai hâte de te voir!

_**Conversation Edward-Bella**__  
_  
Edward : Allo ma belle !

_**Conversation Carey-Bella**__  
_  
(l)Bella : Ohhh moi aussi ! je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ... entk Edward vient de me parler, alors je vais te laisser!  
Carey : Ok ! appelles moi si tu veux !! bonne soirée et on va tous te regarder demain ;) Bonne nuit xxx  
(l)Bella : Merci !!! bonne soirée à toi aussi ! bye bye xxx

_**Conversation Edward-Bella  
**_  
Edward: Hey... tu es là ?  
(l)Bella : Hey oui !!! je parlais avec qqn on se calme ! Tu ne mas pas appeller de la semaine alors reste poli au moins !  
Edward: Désolé mais j'étais vraiment occupée avec les matchs et le retour a mtl..  
(l)Bella : Ah ok, c'est donc pour ça que JASPER, EMMET ET CAREY m'ont appeler cette semaine !  
Edward: Bon tu es fachée pq je ne tai pas appelé comme eux ?!  
(l)Bella: HEY TU ES MON CHUM.... TU ES SUPPOSÉ ME TEL A CHAQUE JOUR !  
Edward: Désolé !!! Je peux me faire pardonner quand tu vas être revenue ?!  
(l)Bella : Entk... on va voir, là je me couche, on joue dans 6hr... bonne nuit !  
Edward: Déjà ?! Tu es encore fachée apres moi ?!  
(l)Bella : Non je veux dormir... bonne nuit xx  
(l)Bella s'est déconnectée

....

_**Nous avons perdu en finale contre la Finlande 6-5 en prolongation ! J'aurai tellement aimé faire un bon comeback au jeu avec la médaille d'or mais bon, j'ai tout de même été élue meilleure joueuse au monde ! Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Mtl, il y avait un match donc je savais que Edward ne serait pas là mais ma mère m'a offert de garder Mady pour que j'assiste au match et que je sorte par la suite avec les gars et Rose ! Nous nous sommes donc rendus au match....en 2ième période....**_**  
**  
Rosalie : Bella, on a pu parler beaucoup cette semaine mais est-ce que je peux te dire exactement ce que je pense ?  
Bella : Certain !  
Rosalie : Je suis convaincu que Edward te trompe ...  
Bella : Je le pense aussi mais bon... je crois qu'on va devoir se parler beaucoup sinon ça va s'arrêter là !  
Rosalie : Tu l'aimes trop pour faire ça! Et lui aussi t'aime j'en suis convaincu malgré ce que j'en pense! Tu es une femme de carrière et tu ne peux pas vivre à la merci de quelqu'un et lui, je crois qu'il trouve que tu es trop indépendante et ça le tue !  
Bella : Ouin peut-être mais pourquoi alors il est avec moi et pas avec une groupie qui ne ferait que dépenser son argent et lui faire des kids ?!  
Rosalie : Parce que tu es Bella Swan.. tu es belle et intelligente et tu dépense son argent et tu lui a fait une fille magnifique !  
Bella : Ca en fait des ET !!!! hahahahah  
Rosalie : ET moi je me referai bien le grand blond !! hihihi  
Bella : hahahah aucun problème avec ça !! Hey je t'avais pas dit que lui et Josh m'avait vu complètement nue ?!  
Rosalie : HEIN ?! en quel honneur?  
Bella : Ils sont débarqué dans notre chambre d'hôtel et on venait de faire l'amour... nous étions complètement nus !  
Rosalie : Tu devais être gênée là !  
Bella : pas si pire... je leur ai proposé de se joindre à nous ! hihihi mais Edward n'a pas voulu !!!  
Rosalie : Je le comprends.... une fois c'est assez ! hahaah

_**La game était terminée et j'avais décidé d'aller attendre les gars mais surprise...L'ex de Edward était là ! Elle ne m'a pas vu alors j'ai pris Rosalie pour me cacher, je voulais voir si Edward allait partir avec...**_**  
**  
Rosalie : Quoi ?!  
Bella : L'ex de Edward est là et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit... je veux voir si il va partir avec...  
Rosalie : hihi sacré Bella !

**SMS reçu de Edward à 22h53 le 9 novembre 2010  
~ Tu sais que tu es sexy habillé comme ca... tu me manquais! Ed~**

Bella : Rosalie vois tu Edward ?! Il vient de m'envoyer un sms me disant que j'étais sexy...  
Rosalie : hahahah

_**Elle me fait signe de me retourner de bord.  
**_  
_**Tous les gars étaient derrière moi et avait vu que j'essayais de me cacher....ils étaient crampés !**_

Edward : Comme ça tu te cache ?! hahaha viens ici que j'embrasse ma femme ! (il m'embrassa amoureusement)  
Lauren : HEY EDWARD CHÉRI!! (en se dirigeant vers nous)  
Bella : Bon est-ce que tu m'expliques maintenant ou tu attends qu'elle te trahisse?!  
Edward : Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, du moins pas à ce que je sache... elle est a Montréal depuis 2 semaines, c'est tout !  
Lauren : Bon alors chéri, on sors ? (elle ne m'avait vraisemblablement pas reconnue) ... et vous groupies aller jouer ailleurs ! (en regardant Rosalie)  
Emmet : Oh ma chère Lauren... tu t'arranges vraiment pour te faire massacrer !!  
Bella : J'ai vraiment l'air d'une de tes groupies Edward ?! Et oui Lauren tu t'arranges pour que je te refasses le portrait... alors GROUPIE fais de l'air !!!  
Lauren : Tu es qui toi pour me dire quoi faire ?!  
Bella : Coudonc les gars, je me suis tu fais refaire la face pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas ?!  
Edward : Mais non chérie... je pense juste qu'elle a un problème de mémoire !  
Lauren : Oh.. Bella ?  
Bella : Oui !!! Et t'as besoin que je te le faxe le FAIS DE L'AIR ?! Bon Edward, j'ai besoin de sortir alors on y va? les gars vous venez avec nous?!  
Emmet : Oui on vous suit !

_**Nous avons fêté jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, j'allais trouver ça très dure car je devais m'occuper de la petite étant donné que ma mère retournait à Qc pour le travail dès le matin. Les gars étaient tous très saoul et moi aussi.... **_

_**Il était 8h quand j'ai entendu la petite pleurer, je me suis donc levée pour aller trouver ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte...**_

Renée : Ouin... maganée la fille à matin !  
Bella : Maman.. svp ! Oui je suis un peu maganée mais dans 1 heure ça va aller !  
Renée : J'espère car moi je pars là...  
Bella : Est-ce qu'on t'a réveillée cette nuit ?  
Renée : Oui... tu sais qu'une mère ne dort jamais tant que sa fille n'est pas à la maison  
Bella : Je sais mais je veux dire après, car me semble que moi et Edward ça brassé un peu trop !  
Renée : J'ai entendu quelques cris...  
Bella : Désolé !  
Renée : Au moins vous ne vous êtes pas chicanés !  
Bella : Ouin si on peut dire ça !  
Renée : Comment ça ?  
Bella : Rien de spécial... je trouve juste qu'on se chicane beaucoup ces temps-ci, je le sens s'éloigné et je n'aime pas ça !  
Renée : Tu es ma fille et je t'aime beaucoup. Tu as choisi de marier un joueur de hockey et tu as une carrière splendide donc tu dois faire des compromis des fois... Je sais que tu l'aimes mais je sais aussi que tu es une femme très indépendante qui ne veut pas être au dépend d'un homme !  
Bella : Oui c'est vrai mais on dirait que lui il voudrait que je sois toujours à la maison mais pourtant quand on s'est connus, j'avais ma carrière qui prenait beaucoup plus de place et il aimait ça !  
Renée : Peut-être oui mais est-ce que tu lui parles de ce que tu penses ?  
Bella : mettons que dernièrement, non ! La petite et la ringuette ont pris toute la place !  
Renée : Justement ma belle... tu es supposée être en congé de maternité pour 1 an... mais tu recommences à travailler dans 3 semaines !  
Bella : J'ai pris une décision à propos de ça justement !  
Renée : Et ?  
Bella : Je commence dans 3 semaines mais de la maison et je fais seulement ce mandat là car je l'ai accepté déjà et je ne veux pas leur faire faux bond... ensuite, je vais être tout à mon homme et à ma fille ! Je l'aime beaucoup même si les gens pensent le contraire, même lui doit penser que je ne l'aime pas !  
Edward : Je vois bien que tu m'aimes... c'est juste très dure que tu ne sois jamais à la maison ! Ta mère a raison, il faut faire des compromis dans un couple et pour moi le compromis que j'ai fait, c'est de ne pas t'empêcher de poursuivre ta carrière... je suis très content de ce que tu accomplis mais on a une petite fille qui n'a même pas 2 mois et j'ai besoin de ma femme surtout avec les rumeurs d'échanges qui s'intensifient !

_**Edward venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et avait entendu notre conversation.**_

Bella : Tu as le don de surprendre mes conversations chéri !hihi  
Renée : Bon moi je dois partir mon vol est dans 2 heures...  
Bella : Je vais aller te reconduire

_**La petite s'est mise à pleurer, elle avait faim.**_

Edward : Non je vais y aller, tu dois nourrir la petite..

_**Edward et maman sont partis ensemble vers l'aéroport, ils ont discutés beaucoup de moi...**_

Renée : Tu sais Edward, même si ma fille est vraiment indépendante, elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle a vraiment peur de te perdre, ça se voit dans ses yeux ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais un conseil... essaie de ne pas la perdre car elle ne reviendra jamais !  
Edward : Je sais mais on dirait que je ne sais pas comment la combler !  
Renée : Reste toi-même... et ne l'a trompe pas encore car elle va finir par se tanner !

_**Lorsque Edward est revenu à la maison, il semblait en admiration devant moi et la petite...J'étais couché dans mon lit et la petite était là qui faisait des belles façons ! Il avait beaucoup réfléchie sur le chemin du retour et c'était clair pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, il a donc fait un choix...**_

Edward : Je t'aime tellement !

_**Il était venu s'allonger à côté de la petite.**_

Bella : Je t'aime aussi ! je suis désolé de ne pas être souvent là pour toi !  
Edward : Je sais... j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois plus souvent disponible  
Bella : Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit tantôt à propos du travail ?!  
Edward : Oui et je suis d'accord ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Hey dis, on a vraiment viré une solide brosse hier non ?! Je me rappelle pu de grand-chose après le fameux strip-tease !  
Edward : Ouin moi non plus... juste que j'ai pogné Jasp avec Rosalie dans la chambre... Emmet lui, s'est ramassé avec ton amie Julie et toi bien tu...  
Bella : J'ai quoi ????  
Edward : Tu m'as sauté dessus dans la salle de bain !  
Bella : Ouf ok ! JASPER ET ROSALIE ?????????????????  
Edward : Oui ! Et ils ne faisaient pas que parler !  
Bella : Je crois que je vais la tuer !  
Edward : Entk pas aujourd'hui car tu restes ici et tu me fais l'amour touteeeeee la journée !!!!!!!  
Bella : Hummmm et on commence quand ?!  
Edward : Et si on commençait par aller prendre une douche !

_**Edward alla porter la petite dans sa chambre et il est venu me rejoindre dans la salle de bain au moment où je me déshabillai...**_

Edward : En passant... tu es très excitante nue !  
Bella : Je sais ! (en l'embrassant tendrement) mais je sais qu'es-ce qui pourrait t'exciter encore plus....  
Edward : ah oui et quoi ?! (en l'embrassant encore mais au bas de la ceinture).... Oh... oui tu as raison !!

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING !!  
**_  
Edward : Merde... (je m'arrêta )... non ... continues Bella.... Hummm.....

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING !!!  
**_  
Bella : Bon c'est assez là ! Qui peut nous déranger comme ça !  
Edward : Je sais pas mais il est mieux d'avoir une Fucking good reason !

_**Edward était visiblement très fâché ! Il mit une serviette au tour de sa taille et descendit pour voir qui pouvait bien sonner autant !**_

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING !!

Edward : OUI OUI UNE MINUTE ! (il ouvrit la porte).... Emmet ?!


	49. Chapter 48

Emmet :ils... ils... ont eu un accident....(il avait les larmes aux yeux)  
Edward : QUI ??  
Emmet : Jasper... et Rosalie... (il pleurait)  
Edward : Quand... c'est arrivé???  
Emmet : ..... (pleurant)....  
Edward : EM Répond !!

_**J'étais dans la douche alors je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, ma douche fût coupé vite par Edward qui entra dans la salle de bain habillé avec la petite dans les bras...**_

_**.**_Bella : Edward.. je prends ma douche tu peux me laisser, svp !  
Edward : Non.... Bellaaa... viens...  
Bella : Attends un peu...  
Edward : NON ! On s'en va à l'hôpital!  
Bella : Euh ... pourquoi ?!  
Edward : Jasper et Rosalie... ils ont eu un accident ce matin !  
Bella : HEIN QUOI ?????

_**J'étais sortie de la douche et m'enroula une serviette autour de moi.**_

Edward : Emmet est ici... ils ont voulu aller chercher un peu plus de coke et Jasper... était saoul... il s'est fait rentré dedans par un camion quand il a perdu le contrôle de son auto....

_**Je n'en revenais pas... je n'avais pas pris la peine de me faire sécher les cheveux, je m'étais habillé très rapidement afin d'arriver à l'hôpital le plus vite possible ! **_

_**Dès que nous sommes arrivés, plusieurs journalistes étaient là, j'ai donc demandé à Edward de prendre la petite avec lui et de ne pas arrêter...**_

Bella : J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Jasper Whitlock et Rosalie Hale, svp ?  
Infirmière : Je ne peux pas vous dire quoique ce soit madame ce sont des choses confidentielles!  
Edward : Svp... Je suis Edward Masen, un de ses bons amis, on veut les infos !**  
**Medecin : Monsieur-Madame Masen?  
Edward : Oui c'est nous...  
Medecin : Monsieur Whitlock est dans sa chambre, il n'a rien du tout, seulement 2-3 bosses sur la tête...  
Bella : Et Rosalie ??  
Medecin : Nous... nous avons tout fait en notre pouvoir mais cela ne tient qu'à elle... elle est dans un coma profond et je crains qu'elle ne se réveille!

_**C'était Rosalie qui avait absorber le coup au complet, Jasper s'en voulait énormément, et je lui en voulait aussi... quand je l'ai vu dans sa chambre, je n'ai même pas oser le regarder mais Rosalie était dans la même chambre alors je n'avais pas le choix d'être en sa présence....**_

Jasper : Bella... je suis désolé....  
Bella : TU ES DÉSOLÉ ?! TU TROMPES MA COUSINE QUI EST ENCEINTE DE TOI AVEC UNE DE MES AMIES QUE T'ENVOI DANS LE COMA.... TU ES DÉSOLÉ?! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JASPER WHITLOCK !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : Bella... il est désolé...  
Bella: Hey !!!!!!!!!!!!! mon amie va peut-être mourir à cause d'une histoire de drogue commise par lui et tu me dis presque de me la fermer ?!

_**il m'avait prise dans ses bras même si je ne voulais pas mais avec la force qu'il a cela n'a pas été dure, je pleurais beaucoup.**__**Dom l'avait laissé malgré qu'elle était réellement enceinte de lui ! **_

_**Nous étions maintenant le 15 décembre, Rosalie s'était réveillé 2 semaines après l'accident, elle était encore en béquilles mais elle se remettait très bien de cette accident! **_

_**Elle était retourné à Qc après mais est revenue à Montréal aujourd'hui et on s'apprêtait à sortir malgré que Edward ne voulait pas !**_

Edward : Tu es sortie toute la semaine, ça ne te tente pas de rester à la maison un peu !  
Bella : Non ! J'ai besoin de sortir !  
Edward : Et moi j'ai besoin de ma femme !  
Bella : Et moi j'ai pas besoin d'un homme qui me dit quoi faire ! Chéri.. tu n'as pas été souvent là ces derniers temps, alors là j'aimerai en profiter pour sortir... j'ai besoin de faire ça pour Rosalie... elle arrive bientôt !  
Edward : Ok.. mais svp fais attention à ce que vous faites !  
Bella : Ne t'en fais pas voyons !! (en embrassant mon chum et ma petite)... de toute façon, je vais être à la maison vers 1h...  
Edward : Ok... moi je vais inviter les gars ici, ça marche ?!  
Bella : En autant que je ne vois pas de femmes ou de danseuses ici !!!!!!!! hihi  
Edward : Ne t'en fais pas chérie!! (en m'embrassant encore)  
Bella : Hummm... j'ai presque le goût de rester ici et que tu m'embrasses comme ça partout partout!!  
Edward : Hummm... tu as des bonnes idées **!**

_**Je suis partie chercher Rosalie chez son amie et nous nous sommes dirigées vers un bar sur St-Laurent.... La soirée s'est très bien passé, jusqu'à ce que 4 gars très saoul nous lâchaient pu! Ils étaient très beaux, j'ai dansé avec un des 4 très collé mais sans plus. **_

_**Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai décidé de rentrer chez nous, j'avais le goût de me coller auprès de mon amoureux, en espérant que les autres étaient tous partis....**_

Bella : Allo mon amour !  
Edward : Allo... je suis dans ton bureau...  
Bella : Tu fais quoi dans mon bureau ?! (en arrivant dans mon bureau)  
Edward : Qqn m'a téléphoné pour me dire que je devrais rester auprès de ma blonde quand elle sors...  
Bella : Et pourquoi tu es dans mon bureau?  
Edward : Et comme mon ordi m'a lâché, je suis venu sur le tien...et ta soirée comment s'était ?!  
Bella : Moyen... on a bu un peu et on a dansé... les filles sont encore là avec 4 beaux mecs mais ils commençaient à être trop collant pour moi alors j'ai voulu venir coller mon homme au lieu de coller un autre mec toute la soirée !

_**Il s'était levé vers moi pour m'embrasser.**_

Edward : Tu n'as juste fait que danser avec un gars ?!  
Bella : oui ! pourquoi toutes ses questions ?  
Edward : Qqn t'a prise en photo pendant que tu dansais et t'as tagger sur facebook !  
Bella : Tu me niaises là ?!  
Edward : non vas voir... mettons que je me doute que tu ne passerai pas ta soirée à rester dans ton coin... malgré que je n'aime pas du tout voir que tu danses avec un autre, au moins tu ne me l'as pas caché !  
Bella : Edward, j'aurai pu ne pas te le dire car pour moi ce n'était rien du tout mais j'aime mieux te le dire avant que tu le saches par qqn d'autre comme là !  
Edward : Je sais... bon alors tu voulais venir te coller à moi ?! (en m'embrassant tendrement)  
Bella : Oui... hummm... et la petite ?!  
Edward : Elle dort depuis que tu es partie...  
Bella : Ah ouin... normalement elle aurait dû boire il y a 1 heure ! Je vais aller la voir...  
Edward : Ok, tu veux que je te fasses couler un bon bain chaud ?  
Bella : Oui! .... puis les gars sont tu venus ?  
Edward : ... oui...

_**J'étais rendu à la chambre de la petite quand il m'a répondu... et quand j'ai vu le berceau vide, mon coeur s'est arrêté !!!!!!!!!!!**_

Bella : EDWAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
**_**Edward a accouru jusqu'à la chambre en m'entendant crier comme ça.... lui aussi son coeur s'est arrêté... il ne comprenait pas..... Il s'est dépêché d'appeler les polices...**_

Edward : OUI.... oui... vite.. notre... petite fille... s'est fait kidnappée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
**_**Les policiers sont arrivés en moins de 2 min... Edward à appeler Emmet pour qu'il s'amène ici....Jasper, Alice, Carey et Josh étaient là... J'étais assis sur un divan avec Edward et un policier nous posait des questions...**_

Policier : Alors, il nous faut votre version...je sais que ça peut être dure mais plus vite nous l'aurons plus vite nous pourrons la retrouver....Alors madame...  
Bella : Je suis partie de la maison vers 20h, j'ai embrassé Edward et la petite... Je suis revenue vers minuit, nous avons parlé environ 15 min avant qu'il me dise que la petite ne s'était pas réveillé depuis mon départ, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas car elle boit aux 6 heures donc cela devait être vers 11h... Je suis alors montée à sa chambre (pleure).... et elle n'y était plus (pleure)....c'est tout... (je me suis levée vers Carey)  
Policier : Et vous monsieur Masen...  
Edward : .... Bella a quitté vers 20h... ensuite j'ai eu de la visite et ava est revenu vers minuit...  
Policier : Ok et qui était cette visite ?  
Edward : Mon ex !  
Bella : QUOI???????????  
Edward : Je suis désolé chérie !

_**Je m'étais ruée sur lui et je le frappais tellement fort que même le policier ne pouvait pas m'arrêter, c'est Carey qui m'arrêta...**_

Bella : JE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU AS AMENÉ TON EX ICI PENDANT QUE MA PETITE FILLE SE FAISAIT KIDNAPPÉE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'AS DIT QUE LES GARS ÉTAIENT PASSÉ MAIS C'ÉTAIT POUR CACHER QUE TU ME TROMPES!!!JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS !!!! (je voulais encore le frapper mais Carey me retenait) NON NON !!!!!!!!!!!!! TU NE MÉRITES MÊME PAS D'ÊTRE LE PÈRE DE MA FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (je suis partie dans ma chambre)  
Edward : Bella.. svp (il pleurait beaucoup)... je n'ai rien fait avec...

_**Il voulait me rattraper..**_

_**  
Emmet a pris le bras de mon chum pour le retenir.**_

Emmet : Edward... je crois que tu dois la laisser, elle va te pardonner mais sûrement pas ce soir !  
Edward : (toujours en pleure) Emmet... merde je ne l'ai pas trompé !!!!!!!!!!!!! Lana est juste passer ici avec Nathan... ça faisait 2 mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles...  
Carey : (en se dirigeant vers l'étage) Il fallait que tu y penses avant mec !!!!

_**J'étais rendu dans la chambre de la petite assise dans la chaise et pensant à tout cela... Pourquoi Edward avait amené son Ex dans ma propre maison... je ne comprenais rien ! Je continuais de pleurer beaucoup quand Carey est arrivé, il m'a seulement pris dans ses bras sans dire un mot ! Après quelques minutes, j'ai fini par lui parler...**_

Bella : Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir amené Lauren ici !  
Carey : Je te com... Lauren?!  
Bella : Son ex!  
Carey : Il a dit au policier que c'était Lana et Nathan et son petit frère de 6 ans qui étaient ici ....  
Bella : HEIN ?!

_**J**__**e commençais à virer folle car j'entendais la petite pleurer comme elle le faisait si je parlais en mal de Edward.... **_

Bella : Je l'entends même pleurer, c'est fou hein !  
Carey : Euh... moi aussi !

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup !

La suite de Un frère pas comme les autres, arrivera bientôt !

HabsWifes


	50. Chapter 49

Bella : Tu l'entends aussi ?!  
Carey: Oui... bizarre ! (en me prenant dans ses bras car mes yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau)

_**On entendait réellement des pleures de bébé... je ne comprenais rien mais j'avais une boule dans le ventre tellement j'avais mal de ne pas avoir ma petite fille, je suis donc redescendu car je trouvais ça trop dure être dans sa chambre sans elle...**_

Edward : Bella... je ... suis désolé !  
Policier : Désolé de vous dérangez mais une dame aimerait vous voir, elle dit qu'elle sait où est la petite...  
Bella : faites là entrer !  
Lana : Euh...  
Edward : Lana ?! je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment !  
Bella : De toute façon, tu vas retourner avec elle car je ne te veux plus dans ma vie ! Tu me mens constamment !  
Edward : MERDE BELLA ! IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ !  
Bella : ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS MENTI ???? TU N'AVAIS QU'À ME DIRE QU'ELLE ÉTAIT VENUE !  
Edward : ET TU M'AURAIS CRU ?!

_**Pendant que l'on se criait après devant tout le monde, Lana était monté à l'étage avec un policier et est redescendu avec Mady dans les bras ! Je me suis précipitée pour prendre ma fille dans mes bras pendant que Edward criait après Lana pour comprendre !**_

Edward : OÙ ELLE ÉTAIT LANA ???? POURQUOI TU LE SAVAIS ???

_**Il avait les larmes aux yeux.**_

Policier : Monsieur, ça ne vaut pas la peine de crier, vous avez votre fille et c'est tout ce qui compte !  
Bella : Oui ! Merci ... lana...  
Lana : Je suis désolé... mon petit frère m'a dit qu'il l'avait mise dans le garde-robe parce qu'il voulait jouer avec et comme Edward m'a mise à la porte rapidement après que... j'ai essayé de l'embrasser.. mon petit frère l'a resté là ! Je suis désolé Bella ... mais Edward t'aime vraiment !  
Policier : Bon nous on va vous laisser.  
Bella : Emmet j'aimerai que tu emmènes Edward chez toi !  
Edward : QUOI ?!  
Bella : Je te l'ai dit.... Je ne te veux plus dans ma vie ! Tu me mens toujours.... Tu n'as qu'à me le dire quand tu fais des conneries au lieu d'attendre que des choses comme ça arrivent !! (en pleurant) Vas-tu finir par comprendre que malgré tes défauts, je t'ai toujours aimé.... Oui j'ai fais des gaffes mais je te l'ai dit ! Toi... tu attends d'être acculé au pied du mur !!! Oui j'aurai été fâchée de savoir qu'elle était ici mais il s'agit de la mère de ton petit garçon, je t'aurai pardonné mais plus là.... J'en sais rien! Je... Je... Veux juste réfléchir cette nuit... Svp Edward, va avec Emmet...

Edward : Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

_**Il pleurait plus que moi et a donné un coup de poing dans le mur!  
**_  
_**Personne n'a été capable de faire sortir Edward de ma maison... il est allé dormir dans la chambre d'invité. Lorsque je me suis levée pour faire boire la petite vers 8h, Edward était là, dans le salon avec la petite dans ses bras... Il avait les yeux tellement rouges à force d'avoir pleurer qu'on aurait dit qu'il était gelé !**_

Edward : Allo...  
Bella : Donne moi la, je vais la faire boire...  
Edward : ok... Bella ...

_**Je ne l'ai même pas regardé et je suis montée à la chambre pour lui donner à boire... Il m'a suivi mais dès que je suis entrée dans la chambre, je lui ai fermé la porte au nez ! **_

Edward : BELLA stp ! écoutes-moi !!  
Bella : ....  
Edward : Je ne t'ai pas trompé... je le jure sur la tête de la petite ! Tu m'as toujours dit que embrasser une personne sans vouloir plus n'était pas trompé...Lana est venu ici car elle part en Australie demain et je ne verrai pas Nathan avant 6 mois certain... c'est avec toi que je veux être... j'ai fait un choix la dernière fois, et ce choix-là était de t'être fidèle à tout jamais ! Je l'ai respecté... j'ai juste été au mauvais moment avec la mauvaise personne !.... Bella... laisses-moi entrer...  
Bella : Edward ... je veux vraiment que tu partes..  
Edward : Non.. ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je le sais !  
Bella : Non tu ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Tu n'es pas la personne que je veux !

_**Je lui mentais totalement, je l'aimais toujours mais ma tête me disait qu'il continuerait de me mentir et j'en souffrirai encore plus... Je sais que je pourrais passer au travers de ça mais s'il me faisait encore de la peine, je finirai par lui en faire et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais lui faire ! Je sais que je le pousse à faire des choses comme ça mais la confiance que j'ai en lui diminue à chaque fois...**_

Edward : QUOI ?!  
Bella : (j'avais les joues inondées) Tu... tu as compris !  
Edward : Non... je ne te crois pas ! BELLA ! Je veux t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras... JE TE VEUX TOI !!!  
Bella : ... (en chuchotant)... pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ...

_**Il ne pouvait pas m'entendre mais j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il me force à lui dire en face car il aurait vraiment su que je mentais et que je l'aimais toujours... mais je voulais qu'il me laisse par lui-même, alors j'ai choisi une option facile...**_**  
**  
Bella : J'AIME CAREY ALORS VAS-T'EN !  
Edward : Non... non.... Tu me dis juste ça pour que je parte !  
Bella : Non c'est vrai... et laisses-nous !

_**Edward était parti 1 heure plus tard, je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de faire partir l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde ! J'étais anéantie, je souffrais vraiment mais c'était moi qui avais voulu ça, je devais donc me remettre vite mais il était le père de ma magnifique petite Mady ! Les journées suivantes ont été très pénible avec le temps des fêtes qui arrivait, la seule personne que j'avais voulu voir était ma cousine...**_

Les gars étaient maintenant en vacances pour 7 jours et normalement, Edward et moi devions recevoir nos familles respectives pour toutes les vacances et ensuite se rendre en Floride pour leur 2 matchs annuels...J'avais annulé ma famille car je descendrait à Qc pour le réveillon mais Edward avait supplié Alice pour qu'elle fasse le réveillon chez elle afin qu'il puisse voir sa fille le jour de Noel.. Je restait toujours dans notre maison et Emmet avait réussi à le convaincre, avec l'aide de Alice, de rester quelques temps chez lui... 

_**Aujourd'hui en ce beau 22 décembre, je magasinais avec Alice avant que la famille de Edward arrive à la maison et que la mienne arrive chez elle...**_

Alice : Bella, je te respecte énormément mais c'est toi qui as voulu tout ça...  
Bella : Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?! Je n'ai plus ou moins confiance en lui... on dirait qu'on va constamment continuer de se faire du mal... lui il me ment et moi je ne lui fais pas confiance !  
Alice : Il va falloir qu'il fasse quoi pour que tu lui pardonnes et que tu te donnes tout à lui ?!Je ne te comprends pas... Tu es trop jalouse ! mais est-ce que tu as pensé que lui aussi ça pouvait lui faire de la peine que tu sois autant entouré de mecs... Bella, tu pognes plus que n'importe qui ! Tu serais capable d'avoir Brad Pitt dans ton lit !  
Bella : ben là..  
Alice : Non écoutes moi... c'est la dernière fois qu'on va discuter de ça alors je veux que tu comprennes.... Tu es faite pour Edward et Edward est fait pour toi ! Tu carbures aux problèmes... tu ne pourrais jamais rester avec un homme qui va toujours t'être fidèle car il va être acquis et tu aimes les challenges... Edward tu vas pouvoir le récupérer n'importe quand mais si tu le fais moisir trop longtemps, il va être pris parce que c'est un homme exceptionnel, ok avec des défauts, mais ça en prends ! Et tu sais que lorsqu'il va vraiment se rendre compte que c'est terminé vous 2, tu vas l'avoir perdu pour toujours.... Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !... Bella, il y a cette passion qui vous unis, c'est tellement fort quand vous êtes dans la même pièce que cela en est déprimant pour ceux qui l'ont pas dans leur couple ! Et... Aimer Carey ?! voyons... et il t'a presque cru !  
Bella : Bon tu as fini ?!

_**Je lui donnais l'air de faire comme si je m'en foutais mais bien au contraire, elle avait parfaitement raison sur toute la ligne mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit.**_

Alice : Tu es pathétique.... Mais tu es ma cousine et je vais toujours être avec toi et Mady...(en la regardant).. oh tu ne dois aller la porter à Edward, ses parents doivent arriver bientôt ?!  
Bella : Oui, je lui ai dit que j'irai avant que ses parents arrivent car je ne souhaite pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état là !  
Alice : Tu crois vraiment que c'est la chose à faire ?!  
Bella : Non mais il le faut... je vais aller souper avec eux pour Noel mais seulement parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé ! Et toi... tu me fais la morale sur mon couple mais tu attends un enfant que Jasper et tu l'as laissé !  
Alice : Nous avons repris... du moins, je lui donne une chance... s'il consomme à nouveau ou si il me trompe, je le laisse pour de bon... mais depuis 2 semaines, ça va très bien !  
Bella : Ah les hommes !  
Alice : Ah les femmes ! hahaha  
Bella : hihi  
Alice : Bon c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire depuis 1 semaine ! Lâches pas ! hahaha !  
Bella : hihi tu me fais rire c'est tout... bon on dois y aller ... je n'ai pas le goût de le voir ! En fait oui... parce qu'il me manque énormément ! (en se dirigeant vers mon auto)  
Alice : Enfin...  
Bella : Enfin quoi ?! Je n'ai pas dit que je retournerai avec !  
Alice : Non mais c'est la première journée qu'on parle de tout ça et tu réalises quand même qu'il te manque !  
Bella : Alice... c'est sûre qu'il me manque.... Nous sommes supposés se marier l'été prochain !!!!! Je n'aurai pas eu une relation aussi intense avec un gars que je n'aimerai pas !  
Alice : À lui aussi tu manques beaucoup ! Il m'a appelé à chaque jour pour avoir de tes nouvelles, il ne sait plus quoi faire... il a vraiment peur que tu décides de le laisser pour vrai ou de partir pour Toronto !  
Bella : Entk, ça le motive pour jouer ! Il a compté 5 buts en 3 matchs ! je devrai le laisser pour vrai comme ça !!! hihi  
Alice : Très drôle ! sérieux Bella.. ne le laisse pas partir pour vrai... tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !  
Bella : Ahhhh!

_**J'ai déposé Alice chez elle avant d'aller à la maison pour lui laisser la petite pour la nuit. Il m'avait dit que ses parents ne seraient là qu'à 18hr donc je pourrais lui laisser et repartir aussitôt ! Arrivée devant ma maison, jai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de voitures dans ma cour, j'ai remarquée celle de Jasper et de Carey mais pas les 2 autres... J'étais un peu fâchée car je devrais alors rester au moins pour dire salut aux gars et de ce fait, voir Edward un peu trop à mon goût !**_

J'ai même pensé sonner et me sauver en courant ! hahaha! Mais non, je suis rentrée sans trop faire de bruit, j'ai entendu beaucoup de gens parler au sous-sol alors je suis descendu les retrouver.... Ah non ! Toute sa famille était là et même celle de Carey et Emmet !!!! Edward se tenait derrière le bar et semblait aller un peu mieux que lorsque je l'avais vu 2 jours plutôt, sa famille devait aider un peu... On aurait dit que tout le monde m'avait vu en même temps car ce fût le silence totale dès que j'ai fait mon apparition... 

_**J'ai essayé d'éviter le regard de Edward mais ce fût très difficile et celui de sa mère aussi ! Elle s'est dirigée vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras, instantanément, mes yeux se sont remplis d'eau et une larme s'est laissé guider sur ma joue jusqu'à ce que sa mère, me l'essuie avec son pouce avant de me dire doucement...**_

Esmé : Je m'excuse ma belle Bella !  
Bella : Vous n'avez... (en retenant mes larmes, le plus possible) vous n'avez pas .. à vous excuser!....

_**C'était très dure... je lui ai laissé la petite et je suis retourné en haut... Elle a parfaitement compris que je ne voulais pas pleurer devant tout ce monde là mais que j'en avais besoin ! Elle m'a fait un signe qui voulait dire... «Montes et laisses toi aller, je vais m'occuper de la petite et du monde !».... Elle est fantastique sa mère ! **_

_**Dès que j'ai franchi la porte de ma chambre, j'ai éclatée en sanglots, je n'avais pas pleurer depuis son départ mais là j'en avais besoin... j'avais tellement mal que j'en avais le souffle coupé et un mal de ventre intense !**_

Pendant que je montais vers ma chambre, sa mère s'est retourné vers Edward avec la petite....

Edward : Maman...  
Esmé : Tu mérites vraiment ce qu'elle te fait subir ! Elle t'aime énormément et tu ne l'as mérite pas !!  
Edward : Maman.... tu sais que je l'aime ! Svp n'en rajoutes pas ! Je crois que je vais aller la voir, vous étiez supposé arriver vers 18hr ... elle ne pensait pas trouver personne ici...  
Emmet : Edward... elle a besoin de rester seule...du moins pas avec toi ! Si elle n'a pas été capable de te regarder ni de rester un peu avec nous c'est que ça lui fait extrêmement mal de te voir ! Jasper va aller la voir... toi occupes-toi de ta fille ...

_**Edward savait bien que Emmet avait raison donc il n'a rien rajouté et a prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle lui faisait toujours pensé à sa maman...Il avait décidé de tout faire pour la garder...**_

Jasper s'était rendu à ma chambre et m'entendait pleurer du couloir.... Il a ouvert ma porte et m'a aperçue assise au milieu de ma chambre entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, il m'a alors prise dans ses bras.... 

_**Edward n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir me voir... il était juste à l'extérieur de la chambre et voyait toute la scène.. cela lui a tellement fait du mal de voir à quel point j'avais mal ! Il est resté pas très loin de la chambre, il pleurait aussi, il a entendu ce que j'ai fini par dire à Jasper...**_

Bella : Jasper... (pleure)... je l'aime (pleure)....  
Jasper : Je sais ma belle ! ... mais pourquoi tu ne reviens pas avec ?  
Bella : (pleure)... si notre relation continue comme ça... (pleure) ... c'est moi qui va finir par lui faire du mal.... (pleure) et je ne veux pas lui en faire... (pleure) il ne mérites pas ça!  
Jasper : Bella... tu te fais du mal pour rien... et j'ai peur que tu finisses par le perdre si tu attends trop longtemps !  
Bella : alors... (pleure) ça va vouloir dire qu'il ne m'aimera plus! entk... pour l'instant, je vais aller voir ma famille... vas dire à Edward, que je vais venir voir sa famille dans quelques instants avant de retourner chez Alice....  
Jasper : D'accord ma belle ! .... remets du mascara ! ;)  
Bella : hihi!

_**Lorsque Jasper est sorti de la chambre, il a croisé Edward....Il l'a pris par le bras pour l'amener loin de la chambre pour pas que j'entende...**_

Jasper : Edward... svp fait pas le con avec elle... j'imagine que je n'ai pas à te dire qu'elle est démoralisé au plus au point... tu vas l'a ravoir mais laisses-lui le temps et garde ta soif de sexe pour elle ! C'est clair ?  
Edward : Oui oui ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de elle ...


	51. Chapter 50

_**J'avais fait ma valise car je laissais la maison à Edward et sa famille pour la semaine et j'avais besoin de robes de soirées très chic et sexy ! Pendant que je terminais, Carey était là dans le cadre de porte et me regardait profondément ....**_****

Carey : Alors ?  
Bella : ?? Alors quoi ?  
Carey: Tu m'aimes réellement ou c'était pour qu'il parte ?  
Bella : Tu le sais bien Carey ! Je t'aime mais sûrement plus en ami...  
Carey: Tu vas vraiment le laisser ?  
Bella : Carey... j'ai pas le goût de parler de mes problèmes... je termine ça et je descends vous voir ok...****

_**Il est venu me donner un bec sur la tempe et en retournant retrouver les autres, je lui ai agrippée le bras, j'avais besoin du réconfort de ses bras, il m'a alors pris dans ses bras quelques instants et est retourné voir les autres... Jasper avait appelé Alice pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec moi et elle lui a dit que cela ne ferait qu'avancer les choses...**_

Je suis descendu au 1er à la cuisine pour voir si la petite avait assez de lait pour passer la nuit avec son père et je suis tombé face à face avec l'homme le plus séduisant....**  
**  
Bella : Je regardais si tu allais avoir assez de lait pour cette nuit... (je me dirigeais vers le sous-sol quand il m'a retenu)  
Edward : Bella... j'ai besoin de te parler... je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire...  
Bella : Edward... (je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux)... ma famille m'attend et je voudrais quand même dire un salut à la tienne...

_**Je voulais partir mais il m'a retenu encore, il voulait me prendre dans ses bras mais je devais résister car si j'étais en contact avec son corps, je ne pourrais plus le lâcher ! **_****

Bella : Non Edward... svp... laisses-moi

_**Je sentais que j'allais pleurer d'une minute à l'autre.**_

**  
**Edward : Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne dans mes bras... mais au moins regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus ... fais ça pour notre fille svp...****

_**Je prenais mon courage et toute ma force intérieure pour le regarder droit dans les yeux sans pleurer mais dès que j'ai levée les yeux vers lui, j'ai vu dans ses yeux, qui étaient remplis d'eau, tout l'amour et la tristesse qu'il avait .... Je n'ai pas eu la force de dire un seul mot mais mon regard pouvait le rassurer et je savais qu'il comprenait... Je suis donc partie voir sa famille en bas...**_

Jasper : J'ai parlé avec Alice.. elle m'a dit que tout le monde était arrivé, il ne manquait plus que toi mais que tu pouvais rester un peu ici, tes parents comprenaient !  
Bella : De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bien longtemps...  
Lynda Price : Bonjour ma belle Bella !  
Bella : Bonjour Madame Price ! Comment allez-vous ? (en lui donnant des becs)  
Lynda Price : Bella... Tu svp !  
Bella : hihi d'accord !  
Kayla : Salut Bella ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Salut mademoiselle ! Et puis un copain ?  
Kayla : Oui !!! Il est justement ici !  
Esmé : Alors Bella, est-ce que tu restes avec nous ce soir ? (pratiquement tout le monde s'était réunis près de moi et attendait ma réponse !)  
Bella : Non malheureusement, Jasper m'a dit que mes parents étaient arrivés chez ma cousine alors je vais y aller...  
Carlisle : Est-ce que tu viens dormir ?  
Edward : Papa !  
Bella : ... non je vais laisser la maison à Edward cette semaine et je vais rester avec mes parents... (J'étais très mal à l'aise)... je vais quand même venir déjeuner avec vous le 25...  
Père de Emmet : Mais tu vas venir pour le réveillon chez Emmet ??

_**J'ai osée regarder Edward avant de répondre...soit il n'avait pas parlé de rien à personne ou tout le monde voulait me mettre mal à l'aise afin que je revienne avec lui ! Il avait la petite dans ses bras quand j'ai répondu..**_****

Bella : Je ne crois pas .. ce n'est pas .... j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu avec des amis... Bon je vais y aller...****

_**J'ai embrassé tout le monde avant d'aller prendre ma petite fille qui pleurait beaucoup depuis quelques minutes même si elle était dans les bras de son père... Je l'ai prise et elle s'est arrêtée pas longtemps après..**_

Edward : Elle veut sa mère... elle pleure quand tu n'es pas là...

_**Edward m'avait suivi jusqu'au 1er ...**_**  
**  
Bella : Elle pleure aussi quand elle est avec moi, alors ce n'est pas ça...  
Edward : Elle a donc besoin d'avoir ses 2 parents ensemble...  
Bella : ahhh Edward arrête...

_**Je berçais la petite afin qu'elle tombe endormie.**_

Edward : alors.. tu as quelque chose de prévu avec des amis à Noel ?!  
Bella : Tu l'as cherché... tu n'avais qu'à prévenir les gens de ne pas me mettre au pied du mur en me posant des questions comme ça... tu savais bien que je ne passerai pas Noel avec toi !  
Edward : Et pourquoi... je t'aime toujours Bella.. C'est dur de ne pas être avec toi !  
Bella : Edward arrête !!!!!!!! Je n'ai pas le goût d'avoir cette discussion là présentement, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir ! Et tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant de me mentir ! Sujet Clos ! Tiens elle dort, je m'en vais... je vais repasser demain matin la prendre...  
Edward : Tu pourrais me la laisser quand même...  
Bella : C'est toi-même qui viens de dire qu'elle a besoin de sa mère !  
Edward : J'ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi et de son père ensemble...  
Bella : De toute façon, tu n'auras pas assez de lait pour 1 autre journée...  
Edward : Ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas boire ce soir ?!  
Bella : Je vais tirer du lait ce soir avant de boire pour demain et je viendrai te porter ça, ok ?  
Edward : Je peux aller le chercher chez Alice, et voir tes parents en même temps avec la petite ?  
Bella : Tu vas te sentir à l'aise de voir toute ma famille ??  
Edward : Tes parents m'ont appelé..  
Bella : QUOI ??  
Edward : Ils..ont appelés tantôt et ton père m'a dit de passer demain... je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer mais il m'a dit de passer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas...  
Bella : Ahhh eux ! Ta mère t'en veut de m'avoir fait ça et moi, mes parents font comme si tu étais leur fils ! hihi  
Edward : Ouin... c'est assez drôle comme situation... haha... mettons que je me sentirai plus à l'aise avec ta famille qu'avec la mienne présentement... Et oui ! je sais que je l'ai cherché, pas besoin de le dire !  
Bella : Je vois qu'au moins tu me commence à me connaître un peu plus... hihi... peut-être que tu vas finir par me connaître plus et savoir que si tu me mens constamment, je vais réellement te laisser ! (cette fois, je le regardais droit dans les yeux)  
Edward : Alors je peux encore te considérer comme ma blonde ??  
Bella : Voyons Edward... je ne t'ai pas dit que tout était fini entre-nous... j'ai besoin de réfléchir c'est tout...  
Edward : Je croyais qu'après m'avoir dit que tu ne me voulais plus du tout dans ta vie, c'était réellement terminé !  
Bella : Si c'était réellement terminé entre-nous, je n'aurai pas fondue en larme en voyant ta mère... je ne suis même pas capable de te regarder dans les yeux pour te dire que je ne t'aime plus... c'est quoi pour toi ça ?! de la haine, de la vengeance, de la culpabilité...

_**Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que Edward m'avait embrassé... je ne sentais même plus mon corps tellement j'étais bien mais je savais que je devais l'arrêter car je ne voulais pas reprendre maintenant.. Avant que je ne le repousse, il s'est arrêté lui-même et m'a tout simplement dit ...**_

Edward : ou bien simplement de l'amour...

_**Je ne lui avais pas répondu... j'ai pris ma valise et mon manteau et je suis partie ! Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez Alice, j'avais pleuré mais lorsque je suis arrivée chez elle, je me suis prise en main et j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien ! Surtout qu'avec la famille de party que j'avais, je ne voulais pas leur gâcher ça ! La même chose s'est produit... tout le monde s'est tu quand je suis entrée mais ce fût de courte durée quand ma petite cousine de 4 ans m'a sautée dans les bras en me criant...**_

Marguerite : BELLAAAAAA !!! Il est où le bébé dans ton bedon ???  
Bella : Elle est chez son papa.... Comment tu vas ma belle petite ? Tu me fais un gros calin ?!  
Marguerite : Moui !! mouahhhhhh (elle m'a fait un gros bec collant)  
Bella : Est-ce que maman t'a dit comment elle s'appelait ?  
Marguerite : Ouiiiii..... Madisson... et j'aime pas son papa !!!!  
Bella : Ah non et pourquoi ???  
Marguerite : Parce qu'il a fait de la peine à toi....(elle faisait des gros yeux méchants)  
Bella : il est quand même très gentil...(en lui souriant)  
Marguerite : en plusss il joue pour les canadiens !!!!! J'aime pas les canadiens.... moi j'aime les jaunes !  
Bella: HAHAHAHA

_**La petite ne voulait pas que je la lâche, elle resta accrochée à mon cou pendant que j'embrassais tous les autres. Cela me faisait un bien fou de voir, mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousin(es) et mes grands-parents... Nous étions énormément car même la famille du côté de mon père était là, nous avions une famille très unis du côté de mes 2 parents. La maison de Alice était quand même beaucoup plus petite que la mienne mais j'avais prévenu Alice que si elle ne voulait pas les accueillir, j'irai passer les fêtes à Qc... Je ne me doutais pas du tout que Edward avait prévenu mes parents et ma famille d'aller rester chez moi... c'est Alice qui m'a dit ça quand je suis allée dans sa chambre pour tirer mon lait avant de boire...**_

Bella : Alice, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas assez de place... en plus, la famille de ta mère n'est même pas arrivée encore !  
Alice : euh... tu sais que t'as maison est beaucoup plus grande que la mienne... tu as 5 chambres et un immense sous-sol...  
Bella : je sais.. c'est pour ça qu'on avait invité toutes nos familles Edward et moi...  
Alice : Et bien...  
Renée : Nous allons rester chez toi... c'est mieux pour la petite qui a toute ses choses là et c'est plus grand ! Edward a insisté pour envoyer sa famille à l'hôtel donc dès que la famille du côté de la mère à Alice arrive, on va chez toi...****

_**Je n'en revenais pas... il avait tout manigancé dans mon dos ! J'étais vraiment frustrée sur le coup, j'ai donc fini avec le lait et je lui ai téléphoné !**_

Edward : Allo !  
Bella : C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ????  
Edward : Bella ? De quoi tu parles ?  
Bella : TU AS TOUT FAIT DANS MON DOS POUR M'AVOIR A MTL !  
Edward : Bon j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me crier après.... Et oui j'ai fait presque tout dans ton dos car je savais que tu ne voudrais pas ! J'ai fait ça car j'ai une semaine de congé et je veux le passer avec ma fille à défaut de la passer avec ma femme !  
Bella : Tu aurais pu m'en glisser un mot ! J'aurai peut-être accepté !  
Edward : ISABELLA SWAN ! Tu es tellement orgueilleuse que tu n'aurais jamais voulu ! Ne me dit pas le contraire ! Et là tu as quand même toute ta famille auprès de toi...  
Bella : C'est bon ! Mais c'est aussi ta maison et tu n'y vit plus depuis 1 semaine, tu aurais pu rester là avec ta famille non ?!  
Edward : Je sais mais je l'ai fait pour la petite.. toute ses choses sont ici...  
Bella : En parlant de la petite.. c'est elle qui pleure ?  
Edward : non non... ca va  
Bella : Edward Masen ! je ne te demande pas si ça va... c'est elle qui pleure?  
Edward : ... oui c'est elle...  
Bella : depuis longtemps ?  
Edward : non non  
Bella : Tu mens !  
Edward : Pourquoi tout ce que je te dis, c'est pour te mentir ?!  
Bella : Edward... je te connais trop ! Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose... elle pleure depuis que je suis partie n'est-ce pas ?  
Edward : on peut dire oui...  
Bella : Tu veux que je revienne ?  
Edward : OUI ! si c'est pour revenir avec moi et me pardonner sinon je ne veux pas que tu reviennes pour la petite !  
Bella : Alors.. je ... vais rester ici!  
Edward : ahh ok...  
Bella : Mais je veux que tu me téléphones si tu n'y arrives pas avec ! Ok ?  
Edward : ok... Je t'aime.. Bonne soirée chérie!  
Bella : Moi... Bonne soirée Edward !

_**Après m'avoir calmé un peu, je suis retourné auprès de ma famille... J'ai commencé à boire avec mes cousins, entre-temps j'avais appelé Jasper pour qu'il me téléphone si Edward n'arrivait pas à calmer la petite car je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même ! Comme de fait, Jasper m'a appelé vers 23h, je commençais à être saoule un peu, il m'a dit que Edward avait tout essayé mais qu'elle pleurait vraiment trop... J'ai donc rappelé Edward pour savoir si tout va bien pendant que mes cousins et Alice m'amenaient à ma maison.. J'étais devant la maison quand j'ai réussi à l'avoir au bout du fil...**_

Edward : Oui Bella ! (découragé)  
Bella: Ca va avec la petite??  
Edward : Oui très bien !  
Bella : Tu en es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdre ta soirée à essayer de la calmer...  
Edward : Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! Continues de t'amuser avec ta famille...  
Bella : Il reste des gens avec toi ??  
Edward : oui... les parents sont tous partis... (on pouvait entendre la petite pleurer un peu)  
Bella: Tu es sûre que ça va ??  
Edward : je t'ai dit que oui !!!

_**Je me trouvais maintenant devant lui et les gars qui essayent de faire arrêter de pleurer la petite parce que Edward leur avait demandé ça le temps que je sois au tel....**_

Bella : Alors pourquoi les gars essayent tous de la faire rire pendant que tu me parlais au téléphone ???

_**Edward raccrocha son cell et semblait frustré que je sois là.**_

Edward : (en se retournant vers les gars) Bon c'est lequel que je dois tuer pour l'avoir avertit???  
Bella : (en prenant la petite) Edward... ce n'est pas grave, je suis sa mère c'est normal que je m'en occupe....(la petite avait arrêtée de pleurer)  
Emmet : Edward on te l'avait dit !  
Edward : Emmet... après elle va penser que j'ai fait exprès pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre ! Ou que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de ma fille !  
Bella : Edward voyons...je n'ai jamais mis en doute ton rôle de père... la petite aussi me fait ça ces temps-ci alors c'est ok...

_**Je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de la petite pour la mettre dans son lit, Edward me suivait.**_

Edward : Tu n'avais pas..  
Bella : Stop.. je suis venue parce que ma fille, notre fille avait besoin de sa mère... regarde elle ne pleure plus!  
Edward : Elle est tellement belle ! Elle te ressemble beaucoup !  
Bella : Elle te ressemble aussi !

_**Notre regard s'est croisé l'espace d'un instant et cela a été vraiment intense.. il m'aurait embrassé à nouveau et j'aurai succombé vraiment trop longtemps ! **_****

Bella : Bon... comme j'ai bu pas mal, j'ai amené mes cousins, on va continuer à boire ici si cela ne te dérange pas...  
Edward : Non au contraire !

_**Il m'a fait un de ses sourires tellement craquant, que j'étais toute mouillée!!**_

Bella : Stop! Tu ne t'imagines rien ! De toute façon, mes cousins ne sont pas comme mes parents.... ils ne te laisseront pas me toucher ou t'approcher à plus d'un mètre !

.....

_  
__**La soirée avait été assez mouvementé... mes cousins avaient bien tenus leur promesse car Edward n'avait rien tenté, il m'avait seulement apporté quelques verres par habitude... Ce que j'avais apprécié et je lui avais rendu seulement par un simple beau sourire... Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule dans mon lit, cela m'a fait soupirer de bonheur car je ne voulais pas avoir fait quoique ce soit avec Edward.... **_


	52. Chapter 51

_**~Flashback~  
**_  
_**Nous étions presque tous saoul, Edward un peu moins car il voulait être sûre que si la petite avait quelque chose, il pourrait s'en occuper mais il avait bu pas mal aussi....**_

Emmet : .... Et... si on jouait à vérité ou conséquences.....  
Bella : OUI ! Moi je veux !  
Jasper : Pourquoi pas !!!  
Carey : Mais on est plus de gars que de filles...  
Joanie : euh... on est quand même 7 filles pour 10 gars ! pas si pire...  
Carey : Kayla tu joues pas !  
Kayla : Hey... je peux jouer quand même !  
Carey : Non té trop p'tite !!!! hic...  
Edward : sa dépend qu'elle genre de conséquences on fait faire... mais je dirais que Av.. que rien !

_**Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je joue et fasse des conséquences qui ne serait pas impliqué mais je ne voulais pas faire des conséquences avec lui non plus...**_**  
**  
Bella : Entk.. vous savez que je ne prendrai pas les conséquences qui implique... ah pis fuck on joue !

_**Edward aussi savait que je ne voulais pas faire quoique ce soit avec lui ! Le premier à jouer était à Emmet... notre jeu était simple, c'était avec la bouteille... j'étais assis en face de Emmet !**_

Emmet : Alors ma belle Bella.... vérité ou conséquences?  
**Bella** : Vérité  
Emmet : Avec lequel t'a aimé le plus baiser entre nous 4 ?

_**Je l'avais vu venir mais pas au tout début... j'aurai mieux aimé qu'il me demande avec lequel j'ai mieux aimé faire l'amour, comme ça je ne ferai pas de peine à Edward...**_

Bella : hummm... Toi !  
Jasper : Ah ouin ?!  
Edward : Quoi ?????????  
Carey : Sérieuse ???  
Emmet : Ben quoi... je suis un Dieu du sexe !  
Bella : Ok... je peux donner une explication??  
Emmet : NON ! hahaha  
Bella : Si tu m'avais demandé avec lequel j'aime le mieux faire l'amour, la réponse aurait été différente mais c'est vrai que la baise que j'ai le plus aimé c'est lors de ma fête.... c'était comme on pourrait dire... différent et très excitant !  
Joanie : Ok... je ne comprends pas....  
Edward : On a fait un trip à 4.............  
Alice : QUOI ?????????  
Bella : Oups... personne le savait Edward ! hihi  
Edward : Oh...  
Bella : Bon c'est à mon tour.... Carey .... vérité- conséquences?  
Carey : Conséquences...  
Bella : Tu l'auras chercher.... embrasse Jasper et Edward !!!  
Carey : HEY !  
Emmet : AH ta pas le choix !!!! HAHAHAHA

_**Ils se sont embrassé sur la bouche avec dégout... hillarant !**_

Après plusieurs tours et plusieurs shooter, Kayla couché, cela est devenu plus osée comme soirée....

Carey : bon c'est mon tour.. Bella ...  
Bella : Conséquences  
Carey : Tu dois faire un strip-tease devant les gars...  
Bella : euh...  
Carey : Tu m'as fait embrassé 2 mecs....  
Bella : Je peux choisir 2 gars seulement... j'ai quand même mes cousins ici ! hihi  
Carey : ok pour 3...  
Bella : oh my god... (une chance que la boisson avait tout son effet)... Jasper, Carey et... Emmet !  
Oli (mon cousin) : Oh oh... dsl Edward...  
Edward : Je l'ai mérité quand même ! haha  
Bella : Tu auras ton dû en temps et lieu !

_**Edward était visiblement très fâché mais comme il était saoul, demain il ne s'en rappellerait presque plus...**_

J'ai fait mon strip-tease sur la chanson Love Is d'Alanah Miles... J'étais vraiment dedans et j'ai adorée ça, si ça n'avait été des pleures de la petite, probablement que j'aurai fait un trip avec les 3 !!!! Emmet m'excitait vraiment trop.... avec ses mains qui se baladaient sur mon corps....Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille...

Bella : J'ai envie de toi....  
Emmet : humm moi aussi....

_**En frôlant nos lèvres ensembles juste avant que Edward ne monte voir la petite.**_

_**  
Après ce fameux strip-tease, je sentais mes pulsions sexuelles montées ne flèches... J'avais 2 choix... les étreindre avec Edward ou continuer avec Emmet.. j'ai choisi l'option la plus intelligente pour moi, je suis donc monté à l'étage voir Edward.... **_

_**Quand il m'a vu, il sortait de la chambre de la petite, je l'ai donc embrassée dans le corridor et je l'ai amenée à notre chambre...**_

Edward : Je ne peux pas Bella...  
Bella : Si tu peux! C'est ce que tu veux depuis 1 semaine!

_**En l'embrassant encore et en essayant d'enlever son chandail.**_

Edward : NON ! Je ne veux pas te ravoir dans notre lit parce que tu as bu.... tu vas le regretter demain! Je veux te ravoir quand tu le voudras vraiment...  
Bella : Tu ne vois pas que je veux là......  
Edward : NON TU NE VEUX QUE MON CORPS ! MOI JE VEUX QUE TU REPRENNES MON CORPS MAIS POUR MON COEUR !!! (et il partit)

_**Je suis redescendu en bas... Joanie était entrain d'embrasser Carey sauvagement... le jeu s'est terminé avec quelques vérités mais sans plus... Nous avons continuer à boire, et j'ai continuer à vouloir baiser! **_

_**  
~Fin du Flashback....~**_

_**Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir pensé baiser avec Emmet.... mais j'étais tellement saoule que j'aurai même fait ça avec un gars dans un bar... Edward n'avait qu'à pas me rejeter comme ça parce que je n'aurais pas eu des pensées aussi malhonnêtes ! C'est sur cette réflexion que Edward entra dans notre chambre avec la petite et un café à la main...**_

Edward : Bon matin maman !  
Bella : ahh bon matin papa... bon matin Mady ! (en prenant la petite sur moi)... Edward désolé pour hier..  
Edward : Ca va... je savais que tu aurais regretter ce matin...  
Bella: Je sais même pas si tu as raison mais bon... merci pour le café!  
Edward : Bon je vais aller faire du ménage en bas... tes parents viennent d'appeler, ils seront là dans 1 hr comme les miens...  
Bella : Quoi... tu as invité tout le monde ?!  
Edward : Non ... entk fais ce que tu veux, je vais en bas!

_**Edward est parti en bas faire du ménage et moi j'ai mis la petite dans son berceau afin d'aller prendre ma douche... Oups, Emmet était dans la salle de bain !**_

Bella : euh.. dsl Emmet !  
Emmet : ... dsl aussi ! (il se dirigeait vers la porte).... Bella ?  
Bella : ...  
Emmet : ce n'était rien n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : Tu voudrais que ce soit quoi ?! malgré ce que tu peux penser et ce que j'ai pu te laisser penser... j'aime encore Edward plus que tout !  
Emmet : Je sais bien... je m'en veut beaucoup d'avoir eu les mêmes pensées mais on était saoul ! Et une chance que Alice nous en a empêché.....  
Bella : Oui....

_**Quand j'ai eu fini de me préparer, pratiquement tout le monde était arrivé et Edward était encore entrain de faire le ménage ! Ma petite cousine est arrivé en courant dans ma chambre encore en me sautant dans les bras...**_

Marguerite : Bellaaaa??  
Bella : Oui ma belle ?  
Marguerite : Est-ce que je peux voir Mady ??

_**Ma cousine était très intelligente pour ses 4 ans, elle avait entendu quelqu'un dire Mady et savait que l'on parlait de Madison. De plus, elle parlait très bien !**_

Bella : Bien sûr ma belle ! Attends moi sur mon lit, je vais me mettre des boucles d'oreilles...  
Marguerite : Wow Bellaaa, sont belles !!!!! (les yeux grands ouverts)  
Bella : Merci !!  
Ma tante : Est-ce qu'il y a une petite fille qui se cacherait ici ?!  
Marguerite : MAMAN MAMAN, regarde les belles bouques d'oreilles qu'Bella a mis!!!! Maintenant, on peut aller voir Mady hein ???  
Ma tante : (me parlant) Edward veut te voir en bas... il semble vraiment dépassé par les événements... tu es sûre que toi ça va ??  
Bella : Oui Ma tante... j'ai fait pire hier... j'ai failli coucher avec son meilleur ami dans ma salle de bain !!!!!  
Marguerite : Bellaaaa pourquoi tu as couché dans la salle de bain ??? Tu as un lit juste ici !  
Ma tante : C'est une blague ma belle.... ne le dis pas ! ok ?  
Marguerite : OK !!!! un secret !!!!  
Bella : Oui ma belle ! Tu veux venir voir Mady ?  
Ma tante : Okay... tu sais que tu te cause encore plus de peine... mais tu l'aimes vraiment, alors pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec ?? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être loin de lui...  
Bella : Tu as toujours raison ma tante ! hihi .... sérieusement.. je sais pourquoi je fais ça! Je veux vraiment savoir s'il m'aime c'est tout ! Nous sommes en break, il n'est pas supposé aller voir ailleurs, alors si il le fait, et que je retourne avec, c'est comme lui shooter... Vas-y couches avec tout ce qui bouge mais avec moi aussi ! .... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me faire vivre... j'ai gagné proche 700 000$ l'an passé pour mes mandats... c'est sûre que l'on ne fait pas ça à tous les ans mais de l'argent j'en ai... Moi ce que je veux de Edward, c'est qu'il m'aime, qu'il me respecte, qu'il me donne de l'affection, comme il a l'habitude de le faire et non plus... Je suis une fille de party, alors je veux pouvoir sortir avec mon chum et jouer encore au jeu de la séduction avec lui mais le plus important est que je veux encore avoir confiance en lui.... j'ai fait beaucoup de gaffes moi aussi et je sais que si il est capable de ne rien faire pendant quelques semaines avec quelqu'un d'autre, il mérite que je reste avec lui mais peut-être pas pour l'instant !  
Ma tante : Alors ma belle, je sais que tu vas toujours faire le meilleure choix pour toi... mais maintenant tu dois choisir pour ta fille aussi !

Marguerite : BELLA BELLAAAA! Mady est pas là !  
Bella : Viens, je sais où elle est!

_**Nous sommes descendus au 1er et Edward l'avait dans ses bras.... La réaction de Marguerite fût tellement drôle que même Edward en a rit !**_

Marguerite : Bellaaaa... le papa de Mady est là... attention, je vais te défendre pour qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal!  
Tout le monde : HAHAHAHAHA

_**J'ai pris Marguerite dans mes bras et je suis allé m'assoir à côté de Edward...**_**  
**  
Bella : Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit hier à propos du papa de Mady ?  
Marguerite : Oui... (elle hésitait un peu) ..... il est gentil quand même... et ouiiiii il est vraiment beauuuuuuu!!!

_**Elle s'est caché de Edward parce qu'elle était gênée d'avoir dit ça.**_

Tout le monde : HAHAHAHA  
Edward : Alors au moins je suis beau !!!

_**En regardant ma cousine, qui s'était retourné vers Edward.**_

Edward : mais pas aussi beau que toi !!!  
Marguerite : Ca je sais !!!!!  
Edward : Ouin, je crois que tu as du Bella dans le corps pour répondre ça !!!! Tu veux pendre Mady ?

_**Elle lui a fait signe que oui!**_**  
**  
Edward : Alors, il va falloir que tu viennes t'assoir à côté de moi...

_**C'était tellement de les voir, que nous avons pris des photos de eux ! **_

_**Après ça, Marguerite n'a pas lâché Edward de la journée ! Nous avions passé la journée à faire à manger et prendre un coup autant avec ma famille que celle de Edward... Au grand plaisir des 2 familles, je dois dire ! **_

_**Vers 2h am, plusieurs personnes avaient quittés, certains restaient chez Alice, d'autres chez Jasper, j'avais obligé les parents à Edward à rester pour dormir. Donc, mes parents, ceux de Edward, mes frères, ses frères/soeurs, mes grands-parents et ses grands-parents, couchaient chez moi... **_

_**Après que tout le monde soit couché, je suis aller m'assoir un peu au salon en terminant mon dernier drink avant d'aller dormir...**_

Edward : Bon je vais y aller... je vais passer demain matin ok ?  
Bella : Tu vas où ?  
Edward : à l'hôtel  
Bella : Edward voyons... reste ici... de toute façon, tu as trop bu pour conduire !  
Edward : Non ça va !  
Bella : Edward Masen! Tu ne conduis pas dans ton état! Tu peux dormir ici voyons !

_**Je m'étais levé pour prendre ses clés.**_

Edward : Je ne veux pas dormir sur le divan!  
Bella : Ben là ! On a un lit triple !  
Edward : ... ce n'est pas une bonne idée !  
Bella : C'est soit le lit ou le divan alors tu choisis... moi je vais dormir!

_**Je suis allé dans ma chambre, j'espérais bien qu'il allait venir dormir dans notre chambre. **_

_**Edward est entré dans notre chambre pendant que je me changeais donc j'étais nue devant lui...**_

Edward : Oh dsl !!! (il allait resortir)  
Bella : Edward quand même, tu m'as déjà vu !  
Edward : Oui mais tu voulais que je te vois !  
Bella : My god Edward... si je ne voudrais que tu me vois nue, je me serais changé dans la salle de bain porte barrée non ?!  
Edward : Donc tu fais tout pour me faire payer c'est ça ?!  
Bella : un peu ! hihi  
Edward : bof.. je t'aime tellement que ça me dérange pas que tu me fasses payer ! ... mais svp, ne dors pas avec ça ok?!

_**En pointant sa robe de nuit préférée que je portais.**_

Bella : Ah dsl ! Soit c'est ça ou rien du tout ?! Alors ??  
Edward : Rien du tout !!!! hihi mais je sais que tu n'oseras pas car tu sais que je ne pourrais pas résister...

_**Sur sa dernière phrase, il s'était retourné alors toute une surprise l'attendait dès qu'il se retourna à nouveau **_**!**

Bella : Peut-être que j'aimerai bien que tu prennes les devant...  
Edward : euh.... euh... (en me regardant de haut en bas) peut-être que je ne ... veux pas te précipiter...  
Bella : On est capable de faire l'amour sans nécessairement être ensemble?! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe avec les autres filles?! (je m'étais allongée sur notre lit)  
Edward : Bella ! Tu veux que je te le dises en quelque langue ???? JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPÉ !

_**Il s'est couché de son côté sous les couvertures dos à moi.**_

J'ai donc fait la même chose que lui... il m'avait résisté ! J'étais couché sur le dos quand il s'est retourné vers moi...  
  
Edward : Je t'aime Isabella Swan... je n'ai jamais aimé autant une fille que je peux t'aimer.... malheureusement pour moi, mon type de travail a fait de moi ce que je te fait....

_**Il passait sa main sur ma joue en tassant une mèche de cheveux**_

Edward :... J'ai fait l'erreur une fois de coucher avec une autre, entk une nuit, et par la suite, je me suis fait embrassé par une fille que j'ai repoussée après mettons 5 sec, et il y a Lana qui a essayé de m'embrassé mais comme j'étais a jeun, elle n'a pas réussi et je l'ai mise à la porte.... C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi, je te mens ??? parce que je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir ! Des fois, c'est tellement banal et tu me pète une coche et d'autres fois, comme la nuit à NY, tu fais comme si de rien n'était mais c'est immense ce que je t'ai fait et ça m'enrage, on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas... pourtant je le vois que tu m'aimes, surtout quand tu me regardes comme ça, les yeux pleins d'eau... Je t'aime...c'est tout ce que je peux te dire de plus pour que tu me reviennes !

_**Il m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a souhaité Bonne nuit puis s'est retourné pour dormir.... Je suis resté là sans rien dire pendant, un gros 5 min ! J'avais vu dans ses yeux, que si je continuais de le repousser comme ça, il partirait réellement ! Je me suis tournée vers lui, j'ai mis son bras sous le sien pour l'enlacer, je lui ai donné un bec sur l'épaule et je lui ai seulement dit...**_

Bella : Chéri Je t'aime aussi ! (en lui donnant un autre bec) et tu me manques...

_**Il s'est retourné pour être sur le dos afin que je puisse mettre ma tête sur son torse, il m'a donné un bec sur la tête...**_

Edward : Est-ce que ça veut dire que ...

_**Je l'ai embrassée comme je le faisais depuis toujours.... il m'a rendu un baiser passionné avant de se coucher sur moi... Il m'a alors embrassé encore et encore... Il promenait ses lèvres partout sur mon corps... ça m'avait tellement manqué que j'avais presque déjà atteint l'orgasme... Il léchait mes lèvres intimes intensément.**_

Bella : Oh ouiiiiii..... Continue.... Edwaaaaaaaaaard....

_**J'ai jouie dans sa bouche. Il s'est relevé vers moi, m'a embrassé et m'a pénétré d'un coup de rein. Il ne voulait pas m'écraser alors il se tenait sur ses coudes pendant ses coups de rein tout en mordant doucement mes tétons. C'était très intense. Il m'avait manqué ! **_

Edward : Ohhhhh...... Chérieee...... Viens..... Je ne peux plus.......

Bella : Caresse-moi en même temps mon amour..... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....Edwaaaaaaaaaaard............

Edward : Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......

_**Il m'a l'amour de façon très sensuelle, en prenant bien soin de me faire tout ce dont j'aimais sans se soucier de son plaisir à lui... en fait, il avait autant de plaisir que moi mais on ne formait plus qu'un... il s'était introduit en moi avec tellement de douceur et d'amour que j'avais une larme qui coulait sur ma joue après l'orgasme, ce qu'il a vu pendant qu'il m'embrassait... il m'a seulement murmuré..**_

Edward : Je t'aime Isabella Masen !  
Bella : Je t'aime Edward Masen !

_**Cette nuit fût tellement belle et tellement apaisante que je n'ai même pas entendu la petite qui était réveillée, qui était dans notre chambre! Se sont mes parents qui ont cogné à la porte pour être sûr que tout allait bien...**_

Renée : Bella....  
Bella : ....  
Renée : Edward....  
Edward : ....  
Bella : ... Oui....

_**J'étais couché dans les bras de Edward.**_

Renée : désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveillez mais la petite est réveillée...  
Bella : ok.... (en m'étirant)... Je vais me lever...  
Edward : Chérie... (avant que je me lève du lit).. tu es comme un peu Nue !  
Renée : oh... je peux l'amener en bas et lui donner à boire si tu as du lait de préparer ?  
Bella : Oh tu serais très gentille... oui dans le fridge, il y a des bouteilles de prêtes...  
Edward : Merci beaucoup !  
Renée : Ca fait plaisir... vous devez vous reposer.. grosse soirée ! hihi et c'est le réveillon ce soir !

_**Dès que ma mère soit partie, je me suis retourné dos à Edward...  
**_  
Edward : Tu regrettes ?

_**J'ai pris sa main pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il vienne me prendre dans ses bras au lieu de dormir sur lui, ce qu'il a fait en m'embrassant tout doucement dans le cou.**_

Bella : non... mais.. je ne veux pas précipiter trop les choses...  
Edward : c'est comme une sorte de début de fréquentation ?! rien brusquer ?  
Bella : C'est ça... dans ce cas ci, attends que je vienne à toi... mais ne t'empêches pas de m'embrasser si tu veux... de toute façon, si je ne veux pas une journée, tu vas t'en rendre compte assez vite, tu le sais !  
Edward : D'accord...


	53. Chapter 52

_**UN GROS MERCI À TOUTES CELLES QUI ME LAISSENT DES REVIWES, DSL DE NE PAS VOUS AVOIR RÉPONDU. JE VAIS LE FAIRE DEMAIN MATIN INDIVIDUELLEMENT CAR PRÉSENTEMENT J'ÉCOUTE LA DERNIÈRE PÉRIODE DU MATCH HABS-SENATEURS ! ET MALHEUREUSEMENT POUR MOI, C'EST 1-0 SÉNATEURS **__**!**_

_**Nous étions rendus le 24 décembre et j'avais encore du shopping à faire. Ma mère s'était occupée de Mady jusqu'à ce qu'on se lève soit vers 10h ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit venu cogner à ma porte....**_

Marguerite : Bellaaaa ??  
Bella : ... hummm oui ma belle (en me retournant vers elle)  
Marguerite : tu es debout ?  
Bella: Oui...  
Marguerite : Je peux venir dans ton lit ??  
Bella : Il faudrait que tu demandes à ton twenty-one préféré....

_**Elle m'avait entendu dire ça hier et l'avait appelé comme ça toute la journée !**_

Marguerite : euh... (elle était toute gênée)... Bellaaa, il est où ?  
Bella : Il est sous la couverture... je crois qu'il dort encore... donc tu pourrais venir le chatouiller un peu pour le réveiller ...

_**Elle a hésitée un moment mais je lui ai fait signe de venir... Elle est venu à côté du lit et a commencée à le chatouiller juste un peu, je l'ai donc aidée ....**_**  
**  
Edward : Ah !!!!! Vous allez le regretter mes 2 petites tannantes !!!

_**Il a pris Marguerite et l'a mise entre nous, sur les couvertures car Edward était encore nu, afin qu'on la chatouille mais cela s'est transformé en bataille contre moi !!! Après quelques minutes de ricanage intense, la petite est repartie voir sa mère...**_

Edward : Alors on manigance contre moi !!!!

_**Il a commencé à me chatouiller un peu tout en m'embrassant.**_

Bella : Ahahaha... tu devais te faire réveiller !!! ahahaha

_**Avant de retombée endormie un peu plus tôt, j'avais mis un chandail à Edward, lui était encore nu. Pendant qu'il me chatouillait, j'ai pris le dessus et je me suis assise sur lui...**_

Edward : Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle dans un de mes vêtements !!!  
Bella : Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau quand tu m'embrasse et me fais l'amour !

_**J'étais toujours assis sur lui, il commençait à être un peu excité.**_

Edward : Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas précipiter les choses....

_**Il me regardait avec un tel sourire à faire craquer n'importe quelle femme sur terre.**_

Bella : Ta tête te dit ça mais ce que tu as entre les jambes ne souhaite pas ça... je peux le sentir très bien...

_**Je l'ai embrassé en prenant bien le temps de faire un mouvement avec mon bassin afin de l'exciter encore plus.**_

Edward : C'est sûre que te voir assise sur moi, toujours aussi belle et craquante, mon plaisir ne fait qu'augmenter !

_**Il s'est approché pour m'embrasser tendrement.**_

Bella : Alors laisse-moi te faire plaisir....

_**Je l'ai embrassée partout, toujours en restant sur lui mais en jouant avec mon bassin délicatement pour durer le plaisir... Nous avons donc fait l'amour encore une fois, cela me manquait terriblement ! Dès que nous avons terminé... Edward est allé prendre une douche, je voulais épargner du temps alors j'ai sauté dans sa douche...**_

Edward : Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça... je vais me faire des idées..  
Bella : Tu n'aimes pas ?! Je peux partir si tu veux

_**J'ai fait semblant de sortir de la douche.**_

Edward : Non !.... allez viens ici beauté !

_**Il m'a mise devant lui afin de me savonner le dos et de me faire un massage... c'était tellement bon ! J'ai la même chose avec lui... J'ai voulu encore faire l'amour avec mon chum mais lui non...**_

Edward : Je voudrais bien mais je crois que je vais te laisser languir un peu ....  
Bella : Oh.. tu n'es pas gentil... mais comme ça, tu sais que je vais en redemander bientôt n'est-ce pas ?!  
Edward : Bon , tu voulais aller faire encore du shopping n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : Oui... il manque quelques cadeaux à acheter, tes frères et je dois passer à la SAQ pour mon grand-père...  
Edward : Est-ce que je t'en demande trop, si je m'offre pour venir avec toi ?  
Bella : Oui et non.... Tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs sur notre séparation qui circule et je n'aime pas ça...  
Edward : Si j'y vais avec toi, alors on les démentirait !  
Bella: C'est ça....

_**Je suis donc aller faire mon shopping avec Edward au grand plaisir de toute la famille qui souhaitait tellement notre réconciliation... Par contre, Edward leur avait bien dit que rien n'était acquis, que nous prenions notre temps pour rebâtir la confiance de chacun...**_

Bella : hey juste comme ça chéri... tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?!  
Edward : Non... tu en voulais pas !  
Bella : Ok... je voulais être sûr !  
Edward : Toi tu m'en as acheté un ?  
Bella : Non... tu en voulais pas !!

_**Je savais bien qu'il me niaisait et il savait que je le niaisais aussi !**_**  
**  
Edward : Mais un autre bébé serait bien !

_**Il m'a fait son sourire si charmeur que j'aurai presque craqué.**_

Bella : Tu rêves en couleur là !! hihi  
Fan : OH MY GOD... EDWARD MASEN !!!!!

_**C'était une jeune femme 18-19 grande blonde. **_

Bella : hihihi

_**Edward me regardait découragé, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être dérangé par des jeunes filles pendant que nous étions ensemble tranquille.**_

Fan : Je peux avoir un autographe !!  
Edward : Oui...  
Fan : Tu sais que tu me fais fantasmer à chaque nuit ! Même quand je baise avec un mec, je pense à toi pour avoir un orgasme !!!!!!!  
Edward : Euh...

_**Il m'a fait des gros yeux genre mal à l'aise, moi j'étais crampée raide.**_

Fan : Toutes les filles doivent vouloir baiser avec toi quand tu sors ?! Entk moi tu peux me prendre n'importe quand !

_**Elle lui faisait des beaux yeux. Un peu plus et elle le violait sur place !**_

Bella : hahahahaha

_**Je me suis éloigné un peu de lui car 3 autres filles arrivaient.**_

Edward : Bella ... reste ici svp !

_**Il semblait découragé encore plus.**_

Fan2 : Elle peut attendre non !  
Edward : Euh... c'est ma femme et je ne crois pas malheureusement que je veux la faire attendre... Je suis désolé mais on doit continuer notre shopping ! Merci bye !

_**Edward m'a rejoint à quelques pas en face de la vitrine d'une bijouterie...**_**  
**  
Edward : Tu aurais pu faire autre chose que rire de moi !  
Bella : Comme quoi ???  
Edward : je sais pas.... Leur dire que tu étais ma femme ou m'amener de force.... N'importe quoi ! la première m'aurait sauté dessus si on avait été en privé !!!!!  
Bella : Je sais et c'était très drôle !!! hihi  
Edward : Bon...tu veux entrer ?  
Bella : Tu vas faire la une des journaux.... EDWARD MASEN DEMANDE SA MAÎTRESSE EN MARIAGE ! hihihi  
Edward : Hey... pas si fort quand même ! Oui et que quelqu'un entend vraiment le mot maîtresse... j'ai pas le goût de passer pour un crosseur encore plus que tu ne le penses !  
Bella : mais voyons dont !

_**En l'embrassant devant les fans qui s'amusaient à prendre des photos**_

Bella : ... je crois que nous allons déjà être sur les sites à potins

_**En pointant les filles et leurs cellulaires qui nous prenaient en photos.**_

Edward : Je suis avec toi alors ça me dérange pas ! (en m'embrassant encore)... mais vient on va entrer... je voudrais savoir quel genre de bague tu veux pour notre mariage... à moins que tu refuses maintenant ????  
Bella : Edward...

_**Je l'ai attirée vers l'intérieur de la boutique... **_

Vendeur : Bonjour... je peux vous aider ?  
Bella : Merci mais nous ne faisons que regarder... regarde Edward, dans ce genre là...  
Edward : C'est vraiment beau ! Tu veux en essayer... je ne sais pas tes grandeurs  
Bella : normalement c'est 5...

_**Nous avons terminé nos courses et sommes retournés à la maison. Edward réveillonnais chez nous alors que moi c'était chez Jasper, et oui, Alice avait changé la destination car la maison de Jas était beaucoup plus grande et je ne voulais pas faire ça chez moi !**_

Renée : Tu sais que l'on peut rester ici ce soir ??  
Bella : Non...  
Charlie : mais tu ne verras pas Edward !  
Bella : Papa... ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec hier et qu'on a fait des commissions ensembles que je le reprends quotidiennement dans ma vie... et il le sait !  
Charlie : Tu es difficile avec toi-même !! aussi têtue que ta mère !!  
Moi et Renée : HEY ! Hihihi....  
Bella : Je sais que je vais trouver ça dure ne pas être avec mon chum cette nuit mais je trouve qu'on a été beaucoup trop ensemble ces dernières 48 heures !  
Marguerite : Bellaaaaa... Mady pleure...  
Bella : Merci ma belle... mais son papa est avec !  
Marguerite : Oui.. mais Mady veut son papa et sa maman !  
Bella: Ah oui.... Tu es sûre ? Qui t'a dit ça ?  
Marguerite : Ah... c'est un secret ! viens avec moi....

_**Elle m'a prise par la main pour m'amener dans notre salle de séjour...**_

Marguerite : oh... elle ne pleure plus ! Tu sais qu'il est gentil beaucoup beaucoup le papa de Mady ! (tout bas) Il m'a dit que j'allais avoir un cadeau ce soir !!! (les yeux tout grands)  
Bella : Ah oui ! Tu es chanceuse toi ! Moi je n'aurai pas de cadeau...  
Marguerite : OUI OUI BELLAAA TU VAS AVOIR PLEINS PLEINS DE CADEAUX ! Le papa de Mady me l'a dit ! Mais chut c'est un secret !  
Bella : Oh ok !!!

_**En regardant Edward qui était assis sur le divan avec la petite dans ses bras.**_

Marguerite nous a laissé et je suis allée m'assoir à ses côtés...

Edward : Elle est toi en miniature cette belle Marguerite là ! J'espère que notre Mady sera comme elle !! Pour ce qui est de ce soir, c'est correct... je comprends que tu veux aller dans ta famille seule... mais j'ai toujours espoir que tu redeviendras ma petite Bella d'amour !!

_**Il avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux là que j'avais de la misère à résister.**_

_**  
Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux avant de lui donner un doux baiser à lui et à Mady avant d'aller rejoindre mes parents en haut... Je devais me préparer, il était déjà 21h et on quittait pour 23h....**_

_**J'ai téléphoné à quelqu'un rendu dans ma chambre...**_**  
**  
... : Allo !  
Bella : Salut c'est moi ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut s'arranger pour se voir avant nos réveillons respectifs ?  
... : Oui... tu veux que je passe ?  
Bella : Non ça serait louche... je pars à l'instant !  
... : ok... Bye Honey !

_**J'ai essayée de passer inaperçue et pouvoir m'éclipser sans être vue mais non....  
**_  
Edward : Tu vas où ??  
Bella : euh.. j'ai quelque chose à faire, dis à mes parents que je vais revenir d'ici 1-2h gros max...  
Edward : Tu vas voir quelqu'un en particulier ???  
Bella : ...  
Edward : Pour être franc, est-ce que tu couches avec un autre mec ??  
Bella : Pour être franc, tu es franc !

_**Je n'ai rien rajouté sauf un baiser avant de quitter notre demeure pour aller rencontrer quelqu'un... **_


	54. Chapter 53

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews!**_

Merci à oliveronica cullen massen, Grazie, leti60, Marie ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite :)

_**

* * *

**_

_**J'étais partie et Edward se posait beaucoup de questions, il ne pouvait pas croire que j'irai voir un autre mec le jour du réveillon !**_

Renée : Bella est partie ?  
Edward : Oui... elle vous fait dire qu'elle va revenir d'ici 1-2hrs  
Renée : Mais elle ne t'a pas dit où elle allait ?  
Edward : malheureusement non....  
Renée : ouin... Je souhaite que tout ailles bien entre vous mais je n'aime pas voir ma fille qui a de la peine... tu vois où je veux en venir ?!  
Edward : Oui, certainement.... mais je l'aime vraiment! J'avoue que cela a été facile pour elle de penser que je pouvais lui mentir sur Lana mais il n'en ai rien du tout ! Je veux sincèrement qu'elle me croit mais vous aussi..... Vous savez... je l'aime tellement que je respecterai le fait qu'elle voit un autre homme... je ne dis pas que je serai content, mais je ne la ferai pas chier avec tout ça ! Elle mérite réellement d'être heureuse votre fille et c'est sûre que j'aimerai que ce soit avec moi mais je pourrais toujours me consoler avec notre belle petite Mady !  
Renée : Edward, tu ne dois pas croire que tout est terminé... je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi amoureuse qu'avec toi et en plus, vous avez une magnifique petite fille ensemble !  
Edward : Je sais mais je serai incapable de vivre loin d'elle !

.....

**Ding Dong....**

... : Oui. entrer...  
Bella : Bonjour Carey...  
Carey: Salut ma belle... il s'est passé quoi pour que tu me téléphones comme ça ? Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas pour me dire que tu m'aimes....  
Bella : Effectivement...désolé... mais j'aurai besoin de tes bras..  
Carey: D'accord... mais ce soir, là là ??  
Bella : Oui.. j'ai parler avec Jasper et Alice et on va faire le réveillon chez moi... et j'aimerai aussi que tu viennes avec toute ta famille... J'ai même invité Emmet, Josh et toute le reste de l'équipe... la plupart vont venir mais certains ont de la famille ici donc eux, ne viendront pas..  
Carey: Wow... gros party !  
Bella : Oui.... donc tu viens avec moi pour aller chercher tout le stock chez Jasper et tu amènes tes parents et ton stock chez moi !  
Carey:: J'ai pas le choix hein ?! ;)  
Bella : Non ! Aller Go !

_**Nous avons été chercher la bouffe et les cadeaux chez Jasper, il était 10h45... J'avais avertit tout le monde que si ils ne voyaient pas ma Mercedes dans l'entrée, qu'ils ne devaient pas qu'ils entrent car Edward ne savait rien... Quand je suis arrivé, ma cousine m'a sauté dans les bras comme toujours, et Edward est venu me voir, il semblait tellement peiné ou songeur...**_

_Marguerite_ : Bellaaa, on va ouvrir quand les cadeaux chez Aliiiiice ??

_**J'ai jeté un regard à Edward quand je lui ai répondu.**_

Bella : Les cadeaux c'est seulement quand le père Noel va être là ...  
Marguerite : Oui mais faut y aller.... si il vient et qu'on est pas là!!

_**Je me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour où la famille de Edward était ainsi que la mienne...**_**  
**  
Bella : Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, quand il va passer nous serons là car on va rester ici !

_**Tout le monde avait des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, ils ne comprenaient pas du tout...C'est à ce moment là que Jasper, Alice, Carey et leurs familles sont entrés...**_

Edward : Tu ...  
Bella : Tais-toi et embrasses-moi dont à la place !!! hihi

_**Il s'est avancé vers moi avec un peu de gêne car il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire... Il m'a tout de même embrasser tendrement...**_

Bella : Je ne voulais pas vraiment passer le réveillon sans toi... malgré tout, cela reste que je veux encore prendre du temps pour nous 2....  
Edward : Je ne demande pas mieux ce soir !!

_**Le réveillon s'est très bien passé, nous avons bu énormément et beaucoup plus de gars de l'équipe étaient venus, de ce que j'avais prévu mais ce fût très agréable ! **_

_**Le temps des fêtes s'est très bien passé à part quelques frictions avec Edward quand je sortais avec d'autres monde que lui ou les gars de l'équipe...**_

Edward : (assis dans le salon avec la petite) Tu sors encore ce soir ??  
Bella : Oui! Je dois en profiter... tu pars ensuite pour 2 semaines !  
Edward : Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir à tous les foutus soirs !  
Bella : Tu es fâché parce que je sors ?! Et toi quand tu es sorti hier et que tu as pratiquement embrassé la fille.... Je ne t'ai pas pété une coche comme tu le fais en ce moment !  
Edward : Je ne l'ai pas embrassé !  
Bella : Je sais... mais si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais fait !  
Edward : NON ! (la petite pleurait)  
Bella : Bon.. tu l'as fait pleurer !  
Edward : C'est peut-être toi qui lui fait ça ! (on sonna à la porte et la personne est entrée)  
Étienne : Salut ! Tu es prête ? Allo Edward !  
Edward : Tu sors avec lui en plus ?!  
Bella : Ahhhhh arrête bon !

_**Je me suis dirigée vers la porte avec Étienne afin de prendre mon manteau...**_**  
**  
Bella : Étienne, attends... je vais aller le rassurer!  
Étienne : Ok... il ne sait pas que tu ne seras pas seule avec moi ??  
Bella : Non... je veux juste qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas acquise non plus mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le trompe!

_**Je suis retournée voir Edward, qui semblait visiblement très frustré ! J'embrassa la petite avant de me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser....**_

Bella : Je t'aime Edward et tu le sais !

_**En l'embrassant d'un doux baiser, qui m'a value un beau sourire**_

Bella :.... bon au moins je te fais sourire ! hihi  
Edward : Désolé d'avoir crié après toi ! Mais je n'aime pas te voir avec lui !  
Bella : Bon Bon... je te laisse avant que tu me dises autre chose ! Bye ! Et... ne vous couchez pas tard là !!! hihi

_**Nous étions rendu au I Nightclub, beaucoup de monde nous y attendait... La plupart étaient des amis commun de Étienne et moi, qui datait de notre relation et qui me manquait énormément !**_

Pat : Salut ma belle ! Ca fait un bail !!!  
Bella : allo mon beau Pat !!! Oui mets-en !! Tu m'as manqué !!!  
Pat : Alors après le football c'est rendu le hockey !! hahahaha  
Bella : Oui !! hihihi mais tu sais que j'ai toujours un faible pour le hockey ;)  
Pat : Tu es toujours avec lui ? Higgins c'est ça ?  
Bella : Oui c'est lui et on est en break... mettons que ce n'est pas facile avec une petite fille de 3 mois et demie !  
Pat : Ah ouin tu as une fille !!! Mais tu es en break... c'est bon à savoir (en se rapprochant de moi sensuellement) ! haha... je vais avoir p-e ma chance un jour ! hahaha  
Bella : Bon assez parlé... j'ai soif !!

_**Nous avons bu énormément et fais toutes sortes de niaiseries toute la nuit... Plusieurs personnes savaient qui j'étais surtout parce que j'étais avec des joueurs des alouettes.... **_

Étienne : Alors Bella.... belle soirée hein ?! (en me collant)  
Bella :Yeah ! (en me frottant encore plus à lui)  
Étienne : Tu sais que tu danses encore très bien ! (il avait ses mains sur mes hanches)  
Bella : Et toi, est-ce que tu embrasses encore aussi bien ??? ;)  
Étienne : Tu veux vérifier ???

_**Il avait a peine terminé sa phrase, que je l'embrassais langoureusement... Il baladait ses mains sur tout mon corps, c'était tellement intense... Je l'ai repoussé quand j'ai aperçue Carey qui me regardait...**_

Bella : Désolé Étienne.... Carey est là... faut... faut que j'aille lui parler!

_**Je me suis dirigée vers lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il dise quoique ce soit à Edward... J'étais chaude et j'avais le goût de me sentir désirée...**_

Carey: Ouin... tu sais que tu n'es pas correct Isabella Swan-Masen !

_**Il semblait très fâché.**_

Bella : Oh arrête moi ça.... et viens danser avec moi !

_**En essayant de l'amener sur la piste.**_

Bella : Et pourquoi vous êtes là mais pas Edward ?? Il aurait pu prendre une gardienne...  
Fille : Hey lâches-le il est avec moi !  
Bella : Euh... (en regardant Carey) non ! Je veux danser et avec lui alors dégages!  
Fille : Les joueurs n'aiment pas les petites groupies !  
Bella : Justement ils n'aiment pas les puck bunnies mais le mot le plus approprié pour toi serait Plotte à puck... Car j'ai un petit peu plus de respect pour les Puck Bunnies mais aucunement pour les filles dans ton genre qui croient que ses seins, refaites, peuvent faire tomber n'importe quel homme !  
Fille : Oh my god c'est tellement drôle les petites dans ton genre qui se croient amis avec les joueurs de hockey !  
Bella : Justement... ce n'est pas juste y croire, c'est le cas ! Et si tu ne veux pas que mon poing défigure ta belle gueule plastique, tu ferais mieux de te sauver !  
Carey: Wow ma belle, tu es en feu ce soir ! hahaha Aller on va danser...  
Fille : Tu l'as connais vraiment ??  
Carey: Oui... c'est une très bonne amie !!

_**Nous avons été dansé pendant un certain bout de façon très sensuelle sous les yeux de Josh et Matt... Carey m'avait soufflé des mots dans l'oreille.. Est-ce que j'allais craquer une autre fois et trompé encore Edward ?! Mon corps avait beaucoup de misère à suivre ma tête donc j'ai décidé de partir chez moi... Je voulais juste dormir ! Quand je suis arrivé, on dirait que la boisson s'était estompée... Je suis allé voir ma petite Mady dans sa chambre mais elle n'y était pas, je suis donc aller voir dans notre chambre et personne... Je suis donc redescendu au salon.. Edward dormait sur le divan couché, avec la petite couché sur son torse... Elle semblait réellement être très bien! Je l'ai donc prise pour l'amener dans son lit sans réveiller Edward, qui dors toujours dure comme un bébé ! **_

_**Après ça, je suis allé prendre une douche... quelques instants après, j'ai senti une main se promener sur mon corps ainsi que des baisers dans mon cou... Je me suis retourné pour embrassé mon homme... Je me sentais tellement coupable car je l'aimais plus que tout mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui alors j'ai commencé à l'embrasser et caresser son entre-jambe....**_

Edward : Hummm.... Ouiii c'est bon !

Bella : J'ai besoin de te faire plaisir...

_**Je continuais mes vas et viens sur sa queue et j'ai décidé de me mettre à genou pour le prendre complètement en bouche.**_

Edward : Oh Fuck.........

_**Il était accoté sur le mur et grognait à chaque vas et viens que je faisais avec ma bouche. **_

Edward : Oh..... Arrête ma belle.... Je... Je veux être en toi....

_**Je voulais lui faire plaisir... Et après l'avoir satisfait un peu, s'était maintenant à son tour... Il m'a levé et m'a accoté sur le mur de la douche tout en m'embrassant et massant mes seins... Il m'a ensuite pénétrer de belle façon, c'était très jouissif... **_

Bella : Ohhhhh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... Continues...........Edwaaaaard...

Edward : Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa................ ....

_**Notre orgasme a failli réveillé toute la maison!**_

_**J'aimais tellement faire l'amour avec lui alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je tenais réellement à le faire payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ! **__**2 jours plus tard, l'équipe partait pour son voyage dans l'ouest... 2 semaines sans être avec mon chum, j'allais trouver ça dure ... J'ai été le porter à l'aéroport...**_**  
**  
Bella : Je vais m'ennuyer !  
Edward : Moi aussi (en me prenant dans ses bras)... ne fais pas conneries là ! ;)  
Bella : ahahah... et toi non plus ! (en l'embrassant)... j'aimerai que tu me téléphone souvent !  
Edward : Aucun problème ! (il a prit la petite dans ses bras)... toi le travail ?  
Bella : Je vais être à Toronto 2 jours... le Big Boss aurait quelque chose pour moi... Personne n'a voulu me dire c'est quoi !  
Edward : Ils vont t'offrir encore le poste à Toronto ...  
Bella : Non.. il a été comblé... entk on va voir! Bon tu dois y aller je crois!  
Edward : Oui ! (en m'embrassant encore amoureusement) Je t'aime ma belle !  
Bella : Je t'aime aussi ! Tu m'appelles n'est-ce pas?!  
Edward : oui oui ! ;)

_**Il a embrassé la petite et m'a donné un dernier baiser avant de partir....C'est comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais....**_


	55. Chapter 54

_**J'étais maintenant entrain d'attendre dans le bureau de NHL à Toronto... Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait, je savais que mon patron à Mtl était là mais il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde dans la salle... Je suis allé voir la secrétaire...**_

Bella : Désolé Daniela mais est-ce que je vais rencontrer tout le monde qui semble avoir dans cette salle ??  
Daniela : Je crois que oui... malheureusement ma belle, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus désolé !  
Bella : ah non c'est correct.. merci :)

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans le bureau avec 6 personnes qui me regardaient sans dire un mot... Je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise!**_

Luc : Alors Bella, comment va la famille ??  
Bella : Très bien merci !  
Luc : Madison a quel âge dont ?  
Bella : Elle va avoir 4 mois le 13 janvier... je ne veux pas être impolie mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour me demander quel âge avait ma fille, n'est-ce pas ??  
Luc : Effectivement... Nous avons quelque chose à t'offrir...  
Gary Bettman : Oui... nous procédons présentement à un remaniement du personnel ici... et j'aimerai faire l'analyse de tout notre système stratégique des ressources humaines... c'est un contrat d'au moins 6 mois ici à Toronto mais aussi pour nos bureaux de Mtl, de NY et de LA... en parallèle avec ça, Luc va s'en venir ici à Toronto donc.. le poste de directeur à Mtl est vacant... Nous avons évalué beaucoup de candidatures et celle qui a été retenue par le CA fût la tienne... cependant, je tiens à te dire que effectivement, tu es très jeune pour occuper un poste comme cela....tu auras encore Luc comme superviseur ici mais la gestion quotidienne du bureau de Mtl sera fait par toi.... nous voulons donc évaluer encore ton travail avec ce mandat là et si c'est correct, comme je pense que se le sera, tu pourrais entrer en fonction en décembre prochain.... Tu as quand même 4 ans d'expérience et ta personnalité est celle que nous cherchons.....Des questions ?  
Bella : Euh..... euh.... je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire !  
Luc : Tu qu`à dire que tu acceptes ! :)  
Bettman : Tu fais du travail remarquable et une personne de ton talent mérite d'être récompensée ! C'est la façon qu'on a pensé le faire... alors qu'en dites-vous madame Swan?  
Bella : ..... Je commencerai quand le mandat à Toronto ?  
Bettman : Lundi prochain...  
Bella : Ok... le problème est ma petite fille.... et mon copain...  
Bettman : Tu auras une gardienne à domicile, maison qui te sera fourni, et nous t'offrons le jet privé pour aller à Mtl quand tu voudras...1 fois semaine...  
Bella : Les horaires ?  
Bettman : J'ai confiance en vous.... vous pouvez faire le travail en 3 jours et être en congé les autres jours... c'est à vous de voir... la seule chose que je demande c'est des comptes rendus hebdomadaire...alors ?  
Bella : Alors... je ne peux pas refuser ça ! J'accepte !  
Bettman : Je suis très content que tu fasses partie de notre équipe !... Daniela va vous donner toutes l'informations que vous avez besoin pour lundi... maison, auto, gardienne et billets d'avion pour le vol de lundi... pour ce qui est de ton assistante, tu as 2 choix.... Soit passer des entrevues pour en avoir une soit David sera ton assistant pour les 6 prochains mois ... alors ?  
Bella : ... Je crois que David serait mieux, nous nous connaissons déjà un peu et je sais qu'il travaille très bien... mais il est prêt à déménager à Toronto ?  
Luc : Oui...  
Bella : Je ne sais pas.. mais on dirait que vous saviez que j'allais accepter, c'est vrai ?! hihi  
Luc : Nous avions tout prévu au cas où c'était positif et nous espérions beaucoup que tu acceptes...

_**J'étais très contente mais en même temps, je sentais que certaines personnes ne seraient pas très contents.... Je restais à Toronto encore une autre journée afin de visiter encore des maisons à louer... J'en avais visité 4 après ma rencontre, toutes dans un quartier très huppé de Toronto, plusieurs joueurs des Leafs vivaient là ! Edward m'avait appelé sur mon cell mais comme il était dans ma sacoche, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le prendre et j'avais manqué l'appel... Je ne l'ai pas rappelé car je lui parlerai sur msn ce soir...**_

**Conversation Msn Edward-Bella**

Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : Hello beauté !  
(l)Bella : salut... ca va ?  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : oui et toi ?  
(l)Bella : super...  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : tu es ou, j'ai appelé a la maison et tu n'as pas repondu...  
(l)Bella : Je suis a toronto.. mes patrons voulaient me rencontrer...  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ :serieux... avec Mady ?  
(l)Bella : ben oui voyons ! Tu ne seras pas tres content....  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : ??  
(l)Bella : Je vais etre a Toronto pour les prochaines semaines... j'ai une promotion...  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : euh...  
(l)Bella : je suis désolé... mais si je reste ici, je vais avoir le poste de mon patron en décembre prochain... je ne pouvais pas refuser...  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : QUOI, TU ES LA JUSQU'EN DÉCEMBRE ?  
(l)Bella : Non non... pas jusqu'en décembre...  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : combien de temps alors ?!  
(l)Bella : euh je ne sais pas trop..  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : COMBIEN ???  
(l)Bella : 6 MOIS BON !  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : FUCK BELLA ! TU ME SHOOT CA SUR MSN EN PLUS ! TÉ VRAIMENT PATHÉTIQUE !  
(l)Bella : Edward ! Je ne pouvais pas dire non voyons ! en plus je vais etre a mtl au moins 3 jours semaine ! Tu devrais etre content pour moi au lieu de me gueuler apres !  
Ed ~ miss u honey ~ : Je ne sais pas si je dois etre content pour ma blonde que je ne verrai pas pendant 6 mois et qui va me priver de ma fille !!! écoutes la je suis vraiment frustré alors je vais te laisser avant de dire des choses que je regretterai demain ! bonne soirée !

_**Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire autre chose qu'il était déjà déconnecté ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de sa réaction car c'est vrai que j'allais le priver de sa fille ... Je sentais que j'allais trouver les prochaines semaines très longues ! **_

_**  
L'équipe jouait ce soir au ACC contre les Leafs, nous étions le 13 janvier 2011...J'avais commencé mon mandat le lundi et je n'avais pas parlé avec Edward depuis notre conversation Msn. J'espérais que ce soir, il reste à Toronto avec moi et la petite. J'aurai pu repartir pour mtl aujourd'hui mais je voulais assister au Match. De plus, j'avais demandé l'autorisation à M. Gainey si Edward pouvait rester à dormir à Toronto après le match, si il voulait bien sûre.... Je savais que cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais retourné mes appels... Si il ne le faisait pas pour moi, j'espérais qu'il le ferait pour notre petite fille. La partie s'était terminé 2-1 pour Toronto... encore un désavantage pour moi !!!! J'attendais à la sortie de leur vestiaire....**_

Jasper : Salut ma belle ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Salut mec ! ca va ?  
Jasper : Moi super... toi je crois que tu vas plus ou moins bien n'est-ce pas ?!  
Bella : Tu as raison... si au moins il pourrait me laisser lui parler !  
Emmet: Holla ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : salut !  
Emmet: Contente pour ta promotion ?  
Bella : Tu me niaises là ?! Mon chum ne m'a pas adressé la parole ni retourné mes appels depuis que je lui ai annoncé ma promotion... il n'a même pas voulu m'écouter pour que je m'explique au moins... entk.. tu crois qu'il va bientôt sortir??  
Emmet: Je ne sais pas... mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il va vouloir te parler... il n'est pas du monde depuis votre conversation!  
Jasper : Ouin c'est le cas de le dire !!!!!  
Edward : Ouin vous êtes supposés me supporter mais non ! (il me regardait avec des couteaux dans les yeux)  
Bella : Edward svp.... on peut discuter ?  
Edward : Non ça ne me tente pas...  
Bella : Edward.. tu pourrais au moins rester ici ce soir... si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi fais le au moins pour notre fille !!!  
Edward : Dsl mais qqn m'attends à Mtl !

_**Les gars ne comprenaient pas du tout c'était quoi cette réponse de cul là ! Ils me regardaient tous en attendant ma réponse mais ils en voulaient à Edward d'avoir dit ça.... ils savaient que c'était du fake ce qu'il disait....**_**  
**  
Bella : Bon... je comprends ta réaction et je la respecte mais je veux que tu saches une chose... Je t'aime Edward ! Bon les gars, je vais partir... on se voit à Mtl demain...

_**J'ai embrassé tous les gars avec les yeux pleins d'eau! Ils s'en étaient tous rendus compte, Edward ne m'avait pas regardé et quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser sur la bouche, il s'est tassé alors je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue....**_

Rendu à mon auto, j'ai reçu un sms... j'espérais tellement que ce soit Edward mais non c'était Emmet qui voulait mon adresse pour venir me voir avec les gars...

**SMS Reçu de Emmet à 22h53 le 13 janvier 2011  
~ on aimerait aller te voir car on sait que tu as besoin de support... donc peut tu me donner ton adresse svp. Cullen~**

_**Je lui avait donné sans trop savoir pourquoi car je voulais être seule.... On cogna à la porte quelques instants après que je sois rentré chez moi... J'ai seulement crié aux gars d'entrer et que j'étais dans le living... J'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher, je ne me suis même pas retourné et j'ai commencé à parler...**_

Bella : Les gars vous auriez pu laisser faire... je ne suis pas du monde !  
Edward : Je pensais que tu voulais me parler...  
Bella : Edwarddd ?? ....

_**Je m'étais levé et dirigée vers lui mais il ne voulait pas rester proche de moi... il était frustré encore!**_

Edward : Tu ne penses pas que ce genre de décision se prends à 2 ??????  
Bella : Edward svp....  
Edward : Il n'y a pas de Edward svp ! Comment tu peux penser 2 sec rester 6 mois dans une autre ville et en plus partir avec ma fille !!!!!!!  
Bella : EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!! Laisses moi dont t'expliquer !

_**Je lui ai pris le bras car il semblait vouloir partir.... il regardait dans le vide.**_

Bella : Edward... je t'aime... tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser seulement à toi et penser à moi ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et regarde ce que cela donne ! Edward, tu penses que j'aurai accepté ce poste si je ne pouvais plus te voir.... voyons ! Il ne vous reste que 40 matchs dont plus de la moitié à l'extérieur.... mon horaire est fait en fonction de la tienne ou presque.... je vais être presque toujours à Mtl de Jeudi midi à lundi matin....  
Edward : ....  
Bella : Il m'offre le poste de direction à Mtl..... je dois faire mes preuves avant et c'est en acceptant le mandat de Toronto.... Tu comprends maintenant ???? je sais qu'on a vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps mais je ne pourrais vivre loin de toi en sachant que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Edward Masen est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?? (il ne me regardait pas).... Regarde moi svp !!! (j'avais les yeux remplis d'eau)...  
Edward : .....  
**Bella** : ... Tu es mieux de partir parce que si tu ne me réponds pas c'est que tu ne m'aimes plus....

_**Je me suis dirigée vers mon mini-bar pour me prendre un verre.... Je me suis servi de la Vodka et je l'ai bu cul sec ensuite j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule...**_

Edward : Tu sais que je t'aime Bella.... mais j'ai trop peur.. que ton travail t'éloignes de moi....  
Bella : Non justement... je crois que cela ne fera que me rapprocher de toi ! On a même pas encore renoué pour vrai ensemble.... mais je veux toujours devenir ta femme ... Je t'aime encore Edward !  
Edward : Tu en es sûre ???  
Bella : Oui certain !  
Edward : Viens ici ma belle.... tu m'as manqué !(en me prenant dans ses bras)  
Bella : Tu m'as manqué aussi.... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait de la peine en ne me rappelant pas !  
Edward : Je suis désolé !!!! (en m'embrassant tendrement)

_**Nous étions entrain de s'embrasser quand Edward à entendu des bruits provenant de la salle de bain....Oh merde, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là !**_

**_

* * *

_**

j'espère que vous avez aimé !

La suite de Un frère pas comme les autres s'en vient sous peu. Je travaille demain toute la journée donc je devrai poster en fin de soirée vu que je prends ça relaxe cette fds !

Merci encore pour vos reviews!

HabsWifes


	56. Chapter 55

Edward : Tu n'es pas seule on dirait ?!  
Bella : ... ça doit être la nounou...  
Edward : Tu as une nounou qui reste ici toujours avec toi ?  
Bella : Oui... elle reste ici du lundi au jeudi...  
Edward : J'aimerai la voir...

_**Edward ne semblait pas trop me croire, je savais que David était ici et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, du moins pas pour le moment.... J'avais juste peur que David ne vienne dans le salon pratiquement nu, car il aimait bien se pavaner devant la nounou !**_

Bella : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!  
Edward : Non... j'aimerai juste connaître la personne qui être plus souvent avec ma fille que sa mère elle-même !  
Bella : Que dirais-tu de monter à notre chambre.... J'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu des derniers temps ....  
Edward : ... je ne sais pas si ça me tente...  
Bella : Alors tu fais quoi ici !!!!

_**Sur ces mots, je suis partie vers ma chambre en le restant là.... J'étais entrain de me déshabiller quand il a ouvert la porte...**_**  
**  
Bella : Edward ! Tu aurais pu cogner !  
Edward : Je t'ai déjà vu beaucoup moins pudique que ça !!!!!!!!  
Bella : Peut-être mais ce soir je n'ai plus envie de me montrer à toi....  
Edward : Bon bon... tu es fâchée là ?!  
Bella : Edward ! Tu viens ici, mais tu ne voulais pas venir au début, je t'offre à toi et tu ne veux pas... alors c'est normal que je sois fâchée !

_**J'ai mis ma chemise de nuit et entrée dans les couvertures.**_

Bella : .... Bonne nuit Masen... on va se voir à Mtl demain midi !

_**Je savais qu'il n'était pas parti de la chambre mais je n'osais pas le regarder... Il a finalement quitté la chambre... Je n'en revenais pas ! Après quelques instants, j'ai senti les couvertures se relever... pour ensuite sentir ses bras autour de moi ainsi que son souffle dans mon cou.. C'était si apaisant.... Je n'ai pas dit un seul mot, j'ai seulement pris sa main et je l'ai ramené sur mon sein... Il avait toujours l'habitude de dormir de cette façon et j'aimais ça !**_

_**Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillée sans Edward à mes côtés, mais j'entendais des voix dans une autre chambre alors je suis allé voir.... On pouvait entendre très bien la nounou entrain de baiser avec David... Je m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre quand je suis tombé face à face avec ... David !!!!!!!!!!!! NONNNNNNN ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était Edward.... Je me suis précipité dans la chambre et je les ai pognés tous les 2 entrain de baiser.... Je n'avais plus de souffle... je me suis écroulée par terre devant Edward qui semblait être content de son coup.... Il a continué avec elle en lui donnant un dernier coup qui le faisait venir, pour ensuite venir me voir...**_

Bella : NONNNNNNNNNNN !

_**Edward s'est alors réveillé à cause de mon cri.... Il ne comprenait pas, il était tout endormi encore... C'était un cauchemar ! Ouf.... **_

Edward : Bella.... Ça va ??? (il m'a prise dans ses bras)  
Bella : Oui.... J'ai .... J'ai fait un cauchemar....

_**Je n'ai rien dit d'autre et je suis allé voir dans la chambre de la nounou, elle dormait.. seule ! Edward est allé voir la petite, je devais l'avoir réveillé car elle pleurait...**_

Edward : C'est la première fois que tu fais des cauchemars.... Entk c'est la première fois que tu hurle comme ça !  
Bella : Oui je sais.. mais mon cauchemar valait la peine de hurler comme ça !  
Edward : C'était quoi ???  
Bella : Tu... tu étais entrain de baiser avec la nounou ...  
Edward : Oh... j'imagine que c'est tout un cauchemar... mais j'en ai déjà fait aussi des pareils qui te concernaient... est-ce qu'on aurait un problème de confiance envers l'autre ?!  
Bella : Je crois oui... mais je veux te faire confiance... sinon je n'aurai jamais accepté ce poste là ! Mais toi, est-ce que tu as confiance en notre amour ou tu as simplement décidé de baisser les bras ?! Parce que je peux te faire remarquer que je t'avais bien avertit que je ne voulais pas avoir un enfant avec toi seulement pour te garder près de moi....  
Edward : Bella... je ne veux pas vivre une relation longue distance... Je vais être sincère avec toi... je crois que je vais finir par... te tromper si tu restes ici ...  
Bella : Quoi ??? (je me sentais toute faible)  
Edward : Laisse-moi finir... (il a déposé la petite dans son lit et a pris ma main).... Je t'aime tu le sais, ce n'est pas un secret pour personne... mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal à nouveau ! Je sais que plus tu t'éloignes de moi, plus je t'en veux et plus je fais des conneries que je regrette à chaque seconde...J'ai toujours besoin de sentir que tu es là pour moi à chaque instant... Je n'ai jamais aimé de cette façon parce que je n'ai jamais aimé une personne comme toi ! ....Et.... Et, je veux que tu choisisses entre ton travail ou moi!!  
Bella :...

_**Je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'obligeait à faire un choix ! J'avais toujours dit que jamais mais jamais un homme m'obligerait de choisir entre ma carrière et lui !!!!!!!!!!!! Lorsqu'il est revenu se coucher près de moi, je l'ai repoussée.. Nous avons dormi chacun de notre côté. Je me suis réveillée tôt afin de préparer la petite et mes bagages pour Mtl. Je prenais l'avion à 11h30. Avant de quitter la maison, je suis allé voir David, qui dormait encore... Je devais lui parler afin qu'il ne dise rien à Edward... Du moins, c'était une face cachée car en fait, je savais qu'il lui parlerait...**_

Bella : David ???  
David : ....  
Bella : DAVID !  
David : QUOI QUOI ???? (en sursautant)  
Bella : Je m'en vais prendre l'avion.... Je veux te parler avant que Edward ne se lève...  
David : Ok ok... ça va mieux toi ?!  
Bella : ???  
David : Je vous ai entendu cette nuit... tu as pris une décision ?!  
Bella : Si il m'aime, il va me rester avoir ce poste... Je l'aime mais si il m'oblige à faire un choix, il va être le perdant dans tout ça et je crois que malheureusement il le sait...  
David : Ouin.. mais il t'aime justement, alors comprends le, c'est dure pour lui de te savoir loin... surtout quand tu l'as déjà trompé ! Bella (il s'est assis dans son lit)... tu es une femme extraordinaire, le seul problème avec toi c'est que tu es forte de caractère donc tu ne laisses jamais ta place... tu ne seras jamais une femme soumise et il le sait mais il ne veut pas te perdre... Je ferai la même chose ! Tu ferai tomber n'importe quel homme en amour avec toi...  
Bella : Justement... c'est lui que je veux qu'il soit en amour avec moi et non un autre ! Entk.... Si tu le croises tantôt... peux-tu juste lui dire que je t'hébergeais pour la semaine seulement... il ne sait pas que tu es mon assistant et que c'est chez toi aussi !  
David : Ah !!! Bella.... J'aime pas ça joué dans le dos de mon meilleur chum !  
Bella : Fais ça ou je te retourne à Mtl ! OK ?  
David : ok ok.... Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas avec toi ?!  
Bella : Il dort ! et il va sûrement comprendre que je ne me laisserai pas faire et choisir ce que Monsieur veut !  
David : Ah les femmes !!!

_**Je suis partie vers l'aéroport avec la petite. Juste avant de partir, j'ai laissé un mot à Edward... Par contre, je savais très bien que David irait réveiller Edward pour qu'il prenne l'avion avec moi... **_

**POV EDWARD**

David : HEY LE GROS WAKE-UP !|  
Edward : Hey .... David ... tu fous quoi ici ?!  
David : Ta femme m'as hébergé cette semaine... bon assez parlé... lèves-toi et grouille-toi le cul pour la rejoindre avant que l'avion décolle !  
Edward : HEIN ?! elle est où ?!  
David : Son vol part à 11h30 et il est 9h00...  
Edward : Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas réveillé ?!  
David : euh.. tu me niaises là ?! Tu lui a demandé de faire un choix ! Mettons qu'elle est un peu déçu de ta réaction et je la comprends...mais je te comprends aussi de ne pas la laisser partir !  
Edward : Fuck man.. c'est normal que je veux pas que ma femme se pousse avec ma petite fille pendant 6 mois ! AHHHHH !!!!!! Je la hais tellement que je lui en veux de me faire vivre toute sortes de chose ! (en s'habillant pour aller à l'aéroport)....  
David : Écoute arrête de juste penser à ta petite personne Edward Masen et penses dont à ce qu'elle peut vivre.. sortir avec un joueur de hockey ! Ce n'est pas facile ! En plus, tu l'as trompe ou tu lui mens... elle ne mérite pas ça du tout...  
Edward : Ah fuck you à matin !

_**Edward appela un taxi et arriva à l'aéroport quelques minutes plus tard... David lui avait donné le mot qui contenait aussi son billet d'avion d'inclus... Il savais que si David ne l'aurait pas réveillé, il aurait dû s'en procurer un par lui-même... **_

_**POV BELLA**_

Il restait encore 1 h avant l'embarcation, alors j'en profitais pour me promener dans les boutiques là... Je m'étais arrêtée dans un boutique où ils vendaient des articles de hockey... Mady avait beaucoup de linge de bébé des Habs mais je trouvais toujours quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas et je lui achetais... Avec tout ce qu'elle avait, j'aurai cru qu'on lui aurait acheter la suce rose des Habs en premier mais non, elle ne l'avait pas encore eu... Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai prise... et juste à côté, il y avait des pantalons sport pour bébé rose des Habs, avec le no 21 sur les fesses ! Je suis tombé littéralement en amour avec, la petite me regardait les yeux grands ouverts avec un sourire...

Bella : Regarde mon amour... des pantalons avec le nom de Papa... Je sais pas si il en a pour Maman !! (la petite me faisait vraiment des belles façons)  
Vendeuse : Moi aussi c'est mon joueur préféré Masen.. Je viens de Mtl et je l'ai toujours aimé! Mais.. est-ce que vous.. êtes vraiment sa femme ??  
Edward : Du moins j'espère encore !

_**La vendeuse était sans voix et ne parlait plus du tout... elle ne faisait que le regarder... Hihihi...**_

Bella : Edward... David t'a réveillé on dirait !  
Edward : Une chance car je serai pogné à Toronto !  
Bella : Écoute... tu n'as pas choisi la bonne femme pour rester à la maison et faire tout tes caprices !! Entk... pleins de monde nous regarde(en chuchotant) alors on va poursuivre la discussion après qu'on soit sorti d'ici svp...(en le regardant pour voir sa réponse)...  
Edward : ok... haha encore du linge pour la petite !

_**Il a vu les pantalons que j'avais dans les mains et la suce.**_

Bella : Oui !!! Regarde, une suce rose ! Et des pantalons sport avec ton no sur le derrière ! Elle va être craquante la dedans !  
Edward : Mais pourquoi tu achètes ça ici et non à mtl... tu sais que je ne paye rien là !  
Bella ; Oui mais je n'ai jamais trouvé ça.... alors pas grave.. ce n'est pas 50$ qui va me faire faire faillite, n'est-ce pas ?! hihihi  
Edward : Effectivement !

_**Nous sommes allés attendre notre vol dans le salon réservé afin de pouvoir parler un peu.... J'avais des papillons dans le ventre tellement je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse...**___

Edward : Bella... (il reprit son souffle)... je crois qu'on va ....

_**Il reprit son souffle encore et moi le mien était coupé**_

Edward :....pouvoir essayer et passer au travers de tout ça....  
_  
__**Je lui ai carrément sauté au cou et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser amoureusement!**___

Edward : WOW... si tu m'embrasses toujours comme ça quand je te dis des choses de même, je vais recommencer n'importe quand !!! hahhah (en m'embrassant )  
Bella : Si tu veux... je te réserve une soirée et une nuit encore plus intense que mon baiser ce soir !! ;)  
Edward : Hummm... bon il fout quoi cet avion !!! hahaha__

_**Nous avons passé pratiquement tout le vol à s'embrasser et à regarder notre belle petite fille.... Mais est-ce qu'on allait vraiment réussir à passer au travers des derniers mois de la saison.. je ne crois pas !**_


	57. Chapter 56

_**Nous étions maintenant rendus à la fin mars, la fin de la saison arrivait à grand pas. Les Habs étaient en 3e position mais avait perdu leur 5 derniers matchs ! J'avais tenu parole à Edward au début car j'étais toujours à Mtl au moins 3 jours semaine des fois 4 mais au cours du dernier mois, je n'y étais allé que 1 semaine complète et c'était pour travailler et rencontrer les employés. Je commençais à m'éloigner de lui à cause de toutes les rumeurs que j'entendais continuellement. Il continuait de me dire que c'était faux mais certaines de ses soirées bien arrosées étaient accompagnées de photos. Aucune d'entre elles ne l'impliquait entrain d'embrasser une fille ou quoique ce soit du genre mais il y avait toujours des filles autour de eux.... Ce soir, j'étais supposé rester à Toronto mais j'avais changé d'idée, direction Mtl et Bar ! Je voulais vraiment en avoir le cœur net avec toutes ses rumeurs...**_

J'avais connues des filles à Toronto principalement les blondes des joueurs de Leafs. Elles avaient décidé de venir faire le party avec moi à Mtl, c'était aussi parce que leurs chums jouaient contre le mien. Au début, j'étais réticente à l'idée de sortir avec eux car leurs chums seraient là et probablement que les joueurs de mon équipe aussi. Les filles avaient quand même voulu bien aider à découvrir ou espionner Edward...

J'avais assisté au match avec elles et j'avais essayé d'être très discrète pour ne pas être vu par quelqu'un que je connaissais... cela avait été facile quand même. Nous avons bu pendant tout le match et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bar ensuite. Les gars sont arrivés peu après 23h et toujours aucun signe des Habs... Ils ont finis par arriver vers minuit et évidemment, dès qu'ils sont arrivés, une meute de filles était à leur cou... **  
**  
Adriana : hey Bella... regarde ce n'est pas Edward là ?!  
Bella : OUI ! Et il ne semble pas seul !!!  
Adriana : Tu veux vraiment savoir si il te trompe ?!  
Bella : Oui... comme ça, je me sentirai moins coupable si je fais la même chose plus tard...  
Megan : Entk, il fait juste lui parler pour l'instant...

_**Chaque fille regardait quand même un peu ce qu'il faisait mais on continuait de s'amuser... Je savais qu'il ne serait pas content quand il allait savoir que j'étais là... Ca faisait maintenant près de 2h que Edward était arrivé et rien ne s'était passé, j'étais soulagée un peu ! Je me suis rendu aux toilettes avec les filles... en me lavant les mains, 2 filles sont venus à côtés de moi et on commencé à parler des gars...**_

Fille 1 : Je n'en reviens pas que je vais enfin me le faire ce soir ! Ca fait des mois que je le veux mais il ne voulait jamais...  
Fille 2 : hahaha il a finit par dire oui ?  
Fille 1 : non pas vraiment mais il me dit constamment que je suis canon et sexy et ce soir il m'a carrément dit : Je te veux ce soir toi !  
Fille 2 : Mais il ne te disait pas toujours ça ?! Puis il n'est pas un enfant avec une fille lui ?!  
Fille 1 : Même 2 ! mais on s'en fout.... Il n'a pas l'air de l'aimer tant que ça, il cruise tout ce qui bouge...  
Fille 2 : Mais il est toujours parti seul !

_**Mes amies étaient à côtés de moi et savaient qu'elles parlaient de Edward car j'avais vu la blonde platine avec lui auparavant.**_

Fille 2 : Elle doit quand même être pas si pire la fille qui sort avec si il ne l'a trompe pas...  
Fille 1 : J'ai vu des photos d'elle quand je suis allé chez lui la dernière fois avec la gang de gars... c'est une conne qui se croit tout permis....

_**C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de m'inviter dans la conversation mais en restant neutre et groupie !!!**_

Bella : Dsl les filles... (elles m'ont regardé gentiment)... vous connaissez bien les joueurs des canadiens ?!  
Fille 1 : Oui très bien même... je sors avec un même !  
Bella : Tu es vraiment chanceuse ! mais dis-moi c'est quel gars qui a une petite fille... je suis curieuse au boutte ! hihi  
Fille 2 : Masen... mais attends... on a jamais dit que c'était une petite fille...  
Bella : Ah j'avais cru entendre ça !  
Megan : C'est mon rêve de sortir avec un joueur de hockey ! Vous êtes vraiment chanceuses !  
Fille 1 : Faut être belle et savoir baiser pour eux c'est tout ! hahahaha

_**Les filles sont retournées voir les gars... Là par exemple, c'était trop pour moi... il n'était pas question que je laisse mon chum faire une gaffe pendant que j'étais là ! La blonde platine parlait avec Edward très proche et très collée mais lui semblait vouloir la repoussé... Je me tenais pas très loin d'eux quand j'ai décidé de remettre cette petite agace à sa place.... Edward venait de lui dire quelque chose juste avant que je prenne la parole...**_

Edward : (à la fille) Stop... je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir de toi !

Bella : (En m'approchant de elle) Tu sais qu'avant de dire toutes sortes de choses quand tu vas aux toilettes, tu devrais au moins t'assurer que la blonde du joueur en question n'est pas là ! !

_**Son amie ne comprenait pas du tout mais quand Edward s'est retourné, elles ont toutes comprises même les autres pétasses avec les autres gars dont Jasper. **_

Edward : B... Bellaaa ????  
Bella : Toi (en le regardant) Je vais régler ton cas après la soirée.... Et toi (en m'approchant de la salope)... je te conseil de ne plus jamais t'approcher de mon mari à moins de 1 km... sinon tu vas voir ce que la conne qui se croit tout permis va finir par te faire !

_**Je me suis retourné vers Edward mais elle était encore là...**_**  
**  
Bella : (en la regardant) Hey... C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas.... DÉCRISSE !  
Fille 1 : Euh non... ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire partir d'ici ! Eddynouchet ?!  
Bella : Hein ?! (je regardais Edward)  
Edward : My god... c'est quoi ça Eddynouchet?... écoute, tu me cours après depuis 2 mois et je te dis toujours que rien va se passer... c'est quoi le problème ! Des pucks Bunnies, on en a en masse, alors écrase !

_**Il s'est retourné vers moi....**_

Edward : Bon Bella... tu fous quoi ici ?! Je pensais que tu restais à Toronto en fds ?!  
Bella : Voyons... tu ne regardes pas Internet toi ! Je suis ici depuis cet pm avec les blondes des Leafs qui sont en haut là ! Je voulais savoir si les rumeurs étaient réelles....  
Edward : J'arrive de la maison... où est la petite ?  
Bella : Toronto !  
Edward : QUOI ?????  
Bella : c'est une blague ! Bon, on va se chicaner encore longtemps où on s'amuse ?!  
Edward : On s'amuse ! (en m'embrassant)... Tu me manques Bella !  
Bella : Tu me manques aussi et ... je n'aime pas les rumeurs que j'entends à ton sujet sur tes sorties ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir en fds... mais ta fille à besoin de toi présentement...  
Edward : Je sais... et moi j'ai besoin de toi !

_**Nous avons continué le party avec les gars ainsi que les Leafs... Lorsque nous sommes entrés à la maison, ce fût la même chose....**_

Edward : Humm.... Je te veux tellement ... hummm (en m'embrassant partout)  
Bella : Moi aussi.... Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau et sexy à chaque fois que je te revois... (en déboutonnant sa chemise)

_**Tranquillement, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine, c'était la pièce la plus proche ! J'avais enlevé sa chemise et je l'embrassais partout sur son torse tout en enlevant ses jeans. Je suis resté à la hauteur de ses hanches pendant un bout afin de le satisfaire encore plus... il aimait vraiment ça... Je lui donnais beaucoup de plaisir et pendant que je lui faisais cela, je pouvais me satisfaire aussi entre les jambes... quand il a vu ce que je faisais, il m'a tout simplement prise et m'a couchée sur la table afin d'avoir lui aussi accès à mon entre-jambes...**_

Edward : Tu sais que je peux te satisfaire aussi... hummm.. c'est tellement bon faire l'amour avec sa blonde !  
Bella : Oh que ouiiiiii ! ohhh j'aime vraiment ce que tu me fais...

_**Après quelques instants de plaisir à ce niveau, il était temps pour nous d'en venir au réel plaisir ! Il massait mes seins de façon sauvage, ce qui me faisait encore plus tripper, tout en me pénétrant comme je l'aimais... **_

Bella : OH OUIIIIIIII...... CONTINUES.....OUIIIIIIIIIIIII

Edward : HUMMMMMMMMMMMM...... VIENS CHÉRIE....... OUIIIIIIIIIIII

Bella : OHHHHHHH 

Edward : BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..........

_**Après avoir atteint tout les 2 l'orgasme, ce qui n'était pas arrivé souvent, il s'est couché à côté de moi sur la table....**_

Edward : J'aime tellement faire l'amour avec toi... mais j'aime encore plus baiser avec toi de cette façon ! hahah  
Bella : hihi je sais... quand on fait ça, ça me fait penser au temps où l'on se fréquentait !  
Edward : Tu as raison !

_**Il s'est levé et m'a prise dans ses bras, j'avais mes jambes autour de sa taille, pour me monter jusqu'à la chambre... **_

Bella : Hummm c'est bien ça ! (je recommençai à l'embrasser)  
Edward : Tu es une vraie bête de sexe toi ! haha (en m'embrassant toujours)  
Bella : Oui... et tu aimes ça ! (il me déposa sur le lit et continua de m'embrasser partout)  
Edward : Oh que oui !!!

_**Il m'embrassait partout... surtout mes seins, ils avaient vraiment grossit et comme ils étaient encore sensible, cela m'excitait davantage ! Nous avons refait l'amour 3 fois durant cette nuit là... c'était tellement bon ! Lorsqu'on restait ensemble, on le faisait au moins 2 fois par jour des fois 3... mais depuis que j'étais à Toronto, c'était plus rare... Il était vraiment mangeable cet homme ! **_

_**J'aurai passé la journée à faire l'amour avec lui sans me lever mais je devais aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport mais il fallait aller chercher Mady avant.... Il était 11h...**_

Edward : Où tu vas ???  
Bella : Chercher ta petite fille...  
Edward : Ok je viens ! (il s'était levé du lit et s'habillait)  
Bella : Non non tu peux rester ici.... ce ne sera pas long !  
Edward : Non non ! Je veux y aller ! (en me donnant un bec sur le front)

_**Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il m'accompagne car je devais aussi aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport et il ne le savait pas... Après avoir été prendre la petite chez mon autre cousine.. Je lui dit de se diriger à l'opposé de notre demeure, soit vers l'aéroport...**_

Edward : Pourquoi ?!  
Bella : Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un là...  
Edward : C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne !  
Bella : un peu oui...

_**Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions mais je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre !**_**  
**  
Bella : Stop...(en lui souriant) Tu vas voir !  
Esmé : Alors mon amour !

_**Sa mère était déjà entrain d'embrasser la petite quand il l'a aperçue !**_

Edward : MOM ?! Tu fais quoi ici ?!  
Bella : C'est moi qui l'ai invité pour passer les 2 prochaines semaines avec toi !  
Edward : Euh... Écoutes Bella, je t'ai dit que je ne te trompais pas... alors pas obligé de faire venir ma mère pour me couver ! (il semblait un peu fâché)  
Esmé : Comment alors tu vas faire pour t'occuper de ta fille quand tu auras des parties ou des pratiques ???  
Edward : Hein ?! Je ne comprends pas...  
Bella : Je te laisse la petite pour les 2 prochaines semaines... à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ?!  
Edward : Certain que je veux l'avoir ! (en m'embrassant) mais toi... comment vas-tu faire pour rester loin de elle pendant 2 semaines ?!  
Bella : Je vais revenir Jeudi et repartir lundi... Elle a besoin de toi... regarde quand elle te voit, elle sourit toujours ! hihi

_**Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la maison et durant le trajet, sa mère l'avait bombardé de questions sur toutes ses rumeurs ! Pauvre Edward !**_

Edward : Arrête maman.... Ce ne sont que des rumeurs !  
Esmé : Peut-être mais quand ta blonde commence à avoir des doutes sur ta fidélité et qu'elle décide de se déplacer afin de t'espionner... cela devient peut-être inquiétant !  
Edward : Je savais que tu faisais tout ça pour voir si je te trompe !!!!  
Bella : Edward ! C'est normal... je m'inquiète, j'ai peur que mon travail brise notre couple ! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis 3 semaines hier... on ne se parle même pu une fois par jour !  
Edward : Je sais mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime plus ou que je te trompe... Je pense toujours que tu vas me laisser.. donc moi aussi, je doute de toi !  
Bella : ... Je crois qu'on devrais parler de tout ça une autre fois... quand ta mère ne sera pas assis derrière ! hihi  
Edward : ouin.. c'est vrai ! haha

_**Sa mère n'a pas voulu que nous restions à la maison ... elle voulait que Edward et moi passions le plus de temps ensemble.. nous sommes donc allé à l'hôtel mais je l'avais bien avertit que nous irions passer les journées avec elle et Mady...**_

Esmé : Je veux vraiment que vous vous retrouvez ensemble... donc profitez des moments intimes, le plus possible !  
Edward : Maman ! Tu as raison.. mais j'ai pas le goût de parler de sexe avec toi !!! hahaha  
Esmé : Ben quoi... penses tu que ta mère n'est pas active sexuellement ?!  
Bella : hihi  
Edward : AHHHHH Mom ! svp ! ARK ! Je ne veux pas avoir des images de toi et papa ! AHHHHH!  
Bella : HIHI Edward... c'est pas grave ! HIHIHI  
Edward : AHHHH Bon chérie... viens on va souper au resto !  
Bella : hihihi ok hihihi  
Edward : Arrête de rire... c'est pas drôle ! ahhhh

_**Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, je riais! Edward avait fini par trouver ça drôle... mais il ne voulait pas du tout penser à ça et je le crois ! Rendu au restaurant, la plupart des gars étaient là...**_

Edward : Désolé ma belle.... je pensais vraiment qu'on serait seul!

_**Il semblait vraiment déçu.**_

Bella : Pas grave bébé....  
Edward : BÉBÉ ?! haha  
Bella: Quoi t'aime pas ça.... MON GROS BÉBÉ D'AMOUR !!!!! hahahha

_**Quand j'avais dit ça, nous étions rendu à la table des gars alors tout le monde avait compris et ils avaient tous partis à rire !!!**_****

_**Nous avons bu plusieurs bouteilles de vin et je commençais à être un peu chaude... Je suis allé au toilette en même temps que Carey... de quoi faire rendre Edward encore plus jaloux, car durant toute la soirée, je parlais avec lui et même selon Alice, j'étais un peu trop avec.....**_

Carey:: Hey.... tu veux.. que je t'aide ! ha ha hah ah ah (il était saoul)  
Bella : J'aimerai.... mais ... hic.. Edward n'aimerait pas... hic....

_**Lorsqu'il s'est retourné pour entrer dans la salle de bain des hommes.... **_**  
**  
Bella : Tu me manques Pricey ! Et j'aime pas ta nouvelle conquête !

_**Puis je suis entrée dans la salle de bain.... Quand je suis ressortie sa conquête lui avait sauté au cou dans le corridor et l'embrassait... Mais pendant son baiser, il ne faisait que me regarder...**_


	58. Chapter 57

_J'étais de retour à Toronto et je n'avais pas eu la chance de reparler avec Carey depuis notre souper.. Lorsqu'il s'est connecté, j'ai décidé de lui parler un peu... Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de ma part...._

**Conversation Msn Carey-Bella**

**(l)Bella : Allo....  
Carey : Salut....  
(l)Bella : ca va ?  
Carey : tu sais bien comment je vais !  
(l)Bella : non, on ne sait pas parler depuis le souper vendredi..  
Carey : justement ! je suis vraiment écoeuré que tu t'amuses avec moi comme ca ! je ne suis pas Edward... je ne serai pas toujours la a t'attendre !  
(l)Bella : tu veux en venir ou la !? me semblait que cétait clair entre-nous !  
Carey : Tu fais vraiment chier ! tu me dis en pleine face que tu t'ennuies et que tu n'aimes pas ma nouvelle blonde mais tu es avec Edward ! t'es une vraie garce !  
(l)Bella : HEY ! CEST QUOI TON PROBLEME AUJOURDHUI ?! ah pis laisses dont faire Carey Price tu me fais vraiment chier toi aussi ! Pis toi tu es un criss de courailleux qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge ! Si t'avais fini par comprendre certaines choses, on serait ensemble aujoudhui !  
Carey : SI JAVAIS COMPRIS QUOI ? QUE TU MAS BRISÉ LE CŒUR QUAND TU ES PARTIE POUR DE BON A QUEBEC ... TU LE SAVAIS TRES BIEN MEME SI JE NE TE LAI JAMAIS VRAIMENT DIT ! JAI TOUJOURS RESSENTIT QUELQUE CHOSE POUR TOI DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ALORS FAIS MOI PAS CHIER AVEC SI T'AVAIS COMPRIS !  
(l)Bella : Justement t'es trop independant pour avoir ose me dire que tu voulais pas que je parte ou de laisser Etienne pour toi ! T'avais juste a le faire quand c'était le temps ! aujourdhui cest trop tard, je suis avec Edward pis je l'aime..  
Carey : Si tu l'aimerai tant que ça, tu serais pas entrain de me dire ces choses la!**

**(l)Bella : ... de quoi tu parles ?!  
Carey : Il avait vraiment raison... tu vas finir par te les faire tous ! Tu m'dégoutes !**

_**Je lisais ce qu'il avait écrit, il avait raison.... Je me dégoutais moi-même ! J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau... Comment un gars peut sortir avec une fille qui a couché avec presque tous ses chums ?! La conversation s'est terminé là sans un mot de plus, j'ai fermé mon ordinateur et je suis allé dans ma chambre... **_

_**David était ici et il avait bien vu que je n'allais pas. Pendant que j'écrivais à Carey, je lançais des Fais chier, Ah ben tabarnak... des choses comme ça, il avait tout entendu....**_****

_**Toc Toc....**_

David: Je peux entrer ?  
Bella : Si c'est pour me dire que je suis la pire des putes, non !  
David : Euh.. de quoi tu parles ?  
Bella : Je suis la pire des pétasses et c'est vrai ! Carey a vraiment raison, je suis dégoutante !  
David : bon... je ne te suis pas encore ! Explique ...  
Bella : C'est clair non ! J'ai couché avec tous les chums proches de Edward ! Comment un mec peut sortir avec une fille qui baise tous ses chums !?  
David: Certaines filles peut-être mais au moins toi tu n'es pas avec pour son argent ou son statut... entk je pense..  
Bella : J'en ai rien a foutre de son argent... son statut, inconsciemment oui... C'est mon amour pour le hockey qui fait en sorte que je l'aime encore plus... ah David... je ne sais plus quoi faire !  
David: Tu veux dire quoi par là ?!  
Bella : Edward mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi ! Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs puis c'est moi qui le reproche de cruiser !  
David : Tu l'aimes vraiment ? est-ce que tu accepterais de vivre sans lui ? Qu'il refasse sa vie avec une autre ?  
Bella : Je l'aime tellement... non présentement, être loin de lui me tue à chaque minute en dedans... et l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre fille... Jamais de la vie, ce n'est pas de la jalousie... j'aurai tellement mal de savoir que cette fille là peut le rendre plus heureux qu'avec moi... Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais !  
David: Et Carey dans tout ça ?! Ne me mens pas ... je sais que tu l'aimes plus qu'en ami...

_**Je m'étais assis dans mon lit et lui était à mes côtés.**_

Bella : ... Tu es au courant de notre histoire ??  
David: Oui et non... Edward m'avait déjà dit que vous vous êtes fréquentez en secret pendant un petit bout mais sans plus...  
Bella : Effectivement... Quand Carey est arrivé avec l'équipe il était encore en couple avec Angela... et moi je fréquentais Étienne... C'est lui qui nous a présenté au tournoi de golf des Canadiens et il y avait quelque chose entre nous car à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais des frissons... Donc à une soirée, il s'est offert pour me ramener à la maison car Étienne voulait rester... C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à nous voir en privé...aucun gars de l'équipe ne m'avait vu.. J'assistais aux matchs et il venait me rejoindre chez moi ensuite... Par contre, ça devenait trop dure pour moi... Puis sa blonde est venu le rejoindre à Mtl, donc ça devenait difficile de se voir, je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas plus, alors je suis partie pour Qc, j'ai laissé tomber Étienne et lui du même coup ! Je revoyais quand même Étienne quelques fois quand je venais à Mtl ou quand il venait à Qc, Carey, lui, on se voyait un peu mais quand je l'ai revu au bar en Août, ça faisait 6 mois qu'on ne s'était pas parlé ni vus... Et... je suis revenu à Mtl à cause de lui un peu.... _**(je regardais David gênée et mal à l'aise)... **_J'étais aussi partie car je voyais que je pouvais avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui... sauf que lorsque les rumeurs de coke, filles et de boissons sont sorties, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas à rester dans une ville que je n'aimais pas, alors je suis revenu... mais pas dans le but de le reconquérir... Puis j'ai vu Edward et je suis tombé tout de suite sous son charme... il avait quand même alimenté mes nuits et mes rêves pendant la dernière année ! hahaha  
David : Wow ok... Je ne savais pas tout ça... mais tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?!  
Bella : ... je ne sais pas c'est quoi mais oui il y a quelque chose... Je me priverai de Carey pour être sûre de passer ma vie avec Edward... c'est clair comme preuve que j'aime plus Edward non !?  
David: C'est sûre que lorsqu'on peut se passer d'une personne qu'on apprécie pour être avec une autre, c'est qu'on aime mieux celle-ci ! Mais ma belle... il te reste que quelques semaines avant que ton amoureux vienne te retrouver...  
Bella : Je ne crois pas qu'il va venir ici... il déteste Toronto !  
David : Ta belle-mère s'occupe de la petite présentement ?!  
Bella : Oui ... ?? pour 2 semaines...  
David: Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne travaillerais pas durant ces 2 semaines là ici et ensuite tu pourrais aller passer les 2 autres à Mtl... en plus que les séries vont avoir commencé !  
Bella : Ouin... ce n'est pas fou ça... je vais voir avec Edward, ce qu'il en pense avant car je devais partir après-demain pour 4 jours...  
David : Entk penses-y parce que si tu restes, je vais rester sinon je vais aller a Las Vegas...

_**Il avait une bonne idée, suffisait maintenant de l'apporter à l'acceptation par Edward, j'allais le faire dès le lendemain soir ! **_

_**Il était 23h... leur match était terminé alors j'ai décidé de l'appeler pour lui offrir...**_

Bella : Edward ???  
Edward : Bella ! Est-ce que je peux te rappeler, je suis en auto...  
Bella : Ton Bluetooth ??  
Edward : Il m'a lâché ce matin... je te rappelle dans 5 minutes, je suis presque rendu à la maison...  
Bella : Ok... bye !  
Edward : Bye Chérie !

_**A peine 10 minutes plus tard, il m'a appelé...**_**  
**  
Edward : Alors ça va ?  
Bella : Oui et toi ?? Comment ça va avec la petite ?!  
Edward : Pas si pire... elle fait un peu de fièvre...  
Bella : Ah oui ??? Elle a été malade... elle pleure beaucoup ?!

**J'étais stressée tout d'un coup.**

Edward : Elle est montée à 39 avant la partie... J'avais dit à maman de vérifier à toutes les demi-heures et que si elle montait à 40.. d'aller à l'hôpital avec et de t'appeler...  
Bella : Elle ne m'a pas appelé !  
Edward : Non... elle est rendue à 37... Elle va dormir avec moi cette nuit... si je réussis à dormir ! C'est stressant un bébé !!!!  
Bella : Tu aurais pu me téléphoner aujourd'hui voyons ... Tu as stressé toute la game...  
Edward : Non...  
Ava : Edward, j'ai écouté le match et ça paraissait...  
Edward : ah oui!... entk ce n'est pas grave... tu rentres demain de toute façon...  
Bella : Justement ...  
Edward : Tu ne viens pas c'est ca ?!

_**Il semblait déçu.**_

Bella : Non... j'avais quelque chose à te proposer mais c'est seulement si tu acceptes...  
Edward : ok... c'est quoi ?!  
Bella : Il ne vous reste que 2 semaines à la saison... Je pourrais... rester ici jusqu'à la fin... et comme ça, je serai au moins 2 semaines, peut-être 3 à Mtl avec toi et la petite.... Qu'en penses-tu ?!

_**J'avais peur de sa réponse....**_

Edward : .... Ouin... c'est sûre que si tu ne viens pas durant les 2 prochaines semaines, tu vas être ici pendant 3 semaines sûres ?????? parce que si ce n'est pas sûre... j'aime mieux te voir au moins à chaque semaine...  
Bella : Non c'est sûre ! J'ai validé avec mon boss et c'est ok... c'est que je vais travailler 7 jours sur 7 .... Je ne serai pas en vacances durant les fds... sinon ça me sers à rien de rester ici !  
Edward : Ouin... dans ce cas, c'est ok ! ...  
Bella : Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ??? Je fais ça pour toi.. si tu aimes mieux que je viennes à chaque semaine, je vais le faire au lieu de rester ici ...  
Edward : non non ca va... tu as l'air de vraiment vouloir faire ça pour nous alors pourquoi je te dirai non ! (il semblait être content)  
Bella : Bon alors racontes-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec toi ce soir !  
Edward : Bien.. il n'a rien a dire....  
Bella : Edward... j'ai vu le placage ! Et n'essaie pas de m'en passer une, tu sais que j'écoute tous les matchs et que je connais mon homme... et son équipe !  
Edward : J'oubliais que je sortais avec une accro du hockey ! hahah  
Bella : Alors racontes... tu es blessé où exactement ?  
Edward : Comment ... comment tu sais que je suis... que je pourrai être blessé ???  
Bella : Ahhhh je te l'ai dit... je te connais de fond en comble comme joueur ! et comme homme aussi.. hihi alors dis-moi ! Sinon je me tappe un aller-retour pour a Mtl pour discuter avec le Doc !  
Edward : ok ok.. ca va ! haha... J'ai probablement une côte de fêlé ou cassé... entk je vais aller pratiquer demain matin et si tout va bien, je vais jouer en soirée sinon...  
Bella : Edward , tu ne crois pas que si tu es blessé tu serai mieux de te reposer et manquer quelques matchs avant que les séries commence ?! Tu dois être à 100% quand ça va commencer et non à 75%... on sait tous que plus les séries avancent plus ton niveau diminuer... donc tu vas te retrouver à jouer à 40% à la fin !!!!!  
Edward : Oh my god... il y a des avantages à sortir avec qqn qui s'y connait au Hockey mais il y a des désavantages comme là ! Mais tu dois savoir que même blessé, on veut toujours jouer quand même !  
Bella : Edward, il y a l'amour du jeu et l'amour de vouloir gagner... l'amour du jeu fait en sorte qu'on peut jouer blessé, on s'en fout car on ne se donnera pas à fond parce qu'il n'y a pas de but à atteindre sauf que ça nous apporte du bonheur de juste être assis sur le banc... Mais lorsqu'il y a quelque chose en jeu d'important, comme la Coupe Stanley, alors c'est l'amour de vouloir gagner qui entre en jeu... on sait que si l'on joue blessé, on peut nuire à l'équipe lors de certains jeu... mais il ne faut pas car on veut gagner, donc on essaie le plus possible d'être continuellement à 100% pour aider notre équipe à atteindre ce but là !  
Edward : WOW... tu m'as donné des frissons avec ta déclaration !  
Bella : J'aimerai tellement t'en donner pour autre chose ! hihi  
Edward : Moi aussi j'aimerai être à tes côtés présentement ! mais je me console en regardant ma petite fille dormir comme un ange à mes côtés !  
Bella : Elle fait encore de la fièvre tu crois ?  
Edward : non on dirait que c'est normal...  
Bella : Entk vérifie régulièrement... elle fait peut-être ses dents aussi ! Si c'est le cas, elle va pleurer....  
Edward : Ok... bon je vais aller me coucher si ça ne te dérange pas trop...  
Bella : Non vas-y... tu me téléphones demain ?  
Edward : Oui quand je vais me lever... bonne nuit mon amour ! Je t'embrasse !  
Bella : Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Et donnes moi aussi des nouvelles pour tes côtes !!!!!  
Edward : Oui oui maman no 2 ! haha  
Bella : hihi Je t'embrasse aussi !

_**Edward m'avait appelé le lendemain matin pour me dire que la petite souriait et ne faisait plus beaucoup de fièvre, j'étais soulagée... mais pour ce qui était de lui, c'était pire, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit car ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal... Comme il devait aller à la pratique et voir le MD de l'équipe, je n'étais pas si inquiète que ça mais lorsque je suis revenue à la maison vers 21h, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles et je n'aimais pas ça ! **_

Bella : DAVID, JE SUIS LÀ !  
David: Salut beauté... je suis dans le living !  
Bella : Edward as-tu appel.... Edward !!  
Edward : Salut ma belle !

_**Il s'est levé et est venu m'embrasser.**_

Bella :... tu fais quoi ici ?!  
Edward : Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ?!  
Bella : oui oui... mais je suis surprise...  
Edward : J'ai vu le MD... tu n'as pas écouté les nouvelles ?!  
Bella : non.. je n'ai pas eu le temps... mais si tu es ici c'est mauvais signe !  
Edward : effectivement... je suis over pour la saison ! Pour les séries, on va réévaluer...  
Bella : Oh my god... montres moi ça.... (en levant son chandail)... oh shit !

_**Il avait un énorme bleu sur les côtes !  
**_  
Edward : Ouch... c'est un peu sensible...  
Bella : Je vois ça....  
David: Vous avez souper ??? Moi j'ai faim !  
Bella : Moi aussi... je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger ce midi ! On commande du Chinois ??  
Edward : Ok... mais vas voir la petite, elle a recommencé a faire de la fièvre un peu tantôt ! Nous on va commander...  
Bella : Tu l'as amenée en plus ... (en me dirigeant vers sa chambre)  
Edward : Ben là.... Je ne serai pas venue sans elle quand même !  
Bella : je sais pas... je pensais que tu repartirais bientôt et que tu l'aurai laissé à ta mère ! Mais je suis contente !

_**Ma petite fille avait les yeux grands ouverts et faisait aller ses mains et ses pieds... elle semblait en pleine forme ! Dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle a poussée un gros AGAAA... elle souriait encore plus ! J'ai pris sa température... elle était à 38.5... Comme elle semblait très bien et ne pleurait pas, j'ai voulu la laisser dans son lit et retourner en bas mais dès que j'ai fermé sa porte, elle s'est mise à pleurer... Je l'ai donc amené en bas...**_

Edward : Tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'avoir près de toi ! hahaha  
Bella : Elle s'est mise à pleurer quand j'ai fermé la porte... elle faisait combien quand tu l'as prise ???  
Edward : 38... tu l'as prise ?  
Bella : Oui.. 38.5... je vais lui reprendre dans 1 h pour voir si cela augmente encore et si oui, on appelle le MD...  
Edward : ok...

_**Nous sommes allés nous coucher vers 23h... j'étais fatiguée car j'étais debout depuis 5h et même chose pour Edward... Par contre, lui il devait prendre des médicaments pour ses côtes sinon il n'était pas capable de dormir ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi... j'allais toujours voir la petite, elle dormait paisiblement mais vers 4h, elle s'est réveillée et pleurait un peu... J'ai pris sa température... 41 !!!! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle chignait un peu mais sans plus... Je suis quand même allé réveiller Edward...**_

Bella : Edward !!!  
Edward : ....  
Bella : Edward réveilles toi !  
Edward : Ouiiii....

_**Il a ouvert les yeux juste assez pour voir que je semblais très inquiète.**_

Edward : ... Bella... la petite...  
Bella : Elle fait 41 !!!!

_**Il s'est levé rapidement et a appeler le Médecin.  
**_

_**Nous étions maintenant dans le bureau du Médecin des Leafs attendant qu'il revienne avec les résultats...**_

Edward : Tout va bien aller ma belle !  
Bella : Peut-être.... Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout !  
Edward : Moi non plus....

_**Le MD est entré dans le bureau, le visage fermé.....**_


	59. Chapter 58

_**Le MD est entré dans le bureau, le visage fermé..... **_**  
**  
Edward : Alors... dites-nous qu'elle n'a rien!  
MD : Ca fait combien de temps exactement que vous avez remarqué qu'elle faisait de la température?  
Edward : 2 jours mais cela avait diminué et c'set hier soir qu'elle en a refait...

_**Pour ma part, je n'étais même pas capable de parler, j'avais tellement peur ! Edward avait pris ma main et c'est lui qui parlait avec le MD...**_**  
**  
MD : Ok... elle ne semble pas pleurer malgré la fièvre... Il se peut que ce soit seulement ses dents ! Je vais vous prescrire quelque chose pour calmer la fièvre mais... si la fièvre repart et réapparait pendant plus de 2 jours... vous revenez ici sans faute ou vous aller voir votre Médecin à Montréal!  
Edward : oui... mais docteur... ça pourrait être quoi d'après vous ??  
MD: Je ne peux pas vous dire quoique ce soit de plus... parce que cela peut être plus d'une chose... mais en principe cela ressemble beaucoup à une pneumonie...Si elle se met à tousser, cela sera le cas et il ne faudrait pas attendre pour l'amener ici ! C'est clair?  
Edward : Oui ! Merci !

_**Nous sommes retournés à la maison vers 8h du matin...**_**  
**  
David: Et......  
Edward : Elle ferait probablement juste ses dents... mais elle ne pleure pas, alors c'est à ne rien comprendre!  
Bella : Bon je vais aller la coucher dans son lit...  
Edward : Tu devrais aller te préparer pour le travail...  
Bella : ouais...  
David: Ben là,..... tu ne vas quand même pas aller travailler aujourd'hui ?!  
Bella : Je dois rencontrer 2 personnes ce matin pour les analyses... je vais les rencontrer et après je vais venir travailler d'ici... c'est correct Edward ?  
Edward : Mais oui... de toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas faire plus à rester ici... mais si il y a un changement je t'appelle aussitôt, alors gardes ton cell proche...  
Bella : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bon je vais prendre une douche...

_**J'étais dans la douche quand Edward est venu me rejoindre... Il savait que je n'aurai pas la tête à faire l'amour mais il m'apportait seulement un peu de réconfort...**_

Edward : attends ma belle, je vais le faire... (il me savonnait le dos)  
Bella : Edward.... j'ai peur... je sais que ce n'est pas juste ses dents ! Je connais ça quand même... même Nathan, n'arrêtais pas de pleurer quand il faisait ses dents!

_**Je me suis mise à pleurer.**_

Edward : Viens ici chérie... (il m'a prise dans ses bras)... moi aussi j'ai peur. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre si il arrivait quelque chose à notre petite fille...  
Bella : Moi non plus !

_**Juste avant de quitter pour le bureau, je suis allé la voir, elle dormait paisiblement. Son médicament semblait faire effet car sa température était rendu à 39... Je lui donna un baiser et partie travailler...**_

Bella : Je devrais être de retour à midi maximum...  
Edward : ok.. je t'appelle si il y a un changement !

_**Il m'embrassait tendrement avant que je prenne mon porte document et que je parte pour le bureau.**_

.....

J'étais dans mon bureau et j'attendais la 2ième personne quand le big boss est entré...

Bettman : Alors Bella... comment se passe ton travail? ca fait une semaine que je ne suis pas ici, on a pas eu la chance de discuter..  
Bella : Oui je sais... j'ai fait une bonne partie, il me manquait 2 comptables à rencontrer ce matin et ensuite j'aurai fini l'analyse des postes secondaires du secteur Comptabilité...  
Bettman : Tu es sûre que ça va... tu as l'air moins en forme que d'habitude.... J'ai appris pour Edward, est-ce ça ??  
Bella : Non non... Edward est assez grand ! hihi... nous avons passé 4h à l'hôpital cette nuit avec la petite...  
Bettman : Ok il est venu ici... mais elle a quoi ???  
Bella : Elle fait beaucoup de fièvre mais par intermittence... le MD dit que c'est peut-être ses dents mais elle ne pleure jamais... mais bon... vous me connaissez un peu, je dois travailler pour arrêter de penser !  
Bettman : Oui je comprends mais pourquoi tu es ici ??? Je veux que tu partes et rester auprès de ta fille et de ton chum, qui est blessé en plus !  
Bella : Je voulais faire mes 2 rencontres et rentrer ensuite pour travailler à la maison... de toute façon Edward doit me téléphoner dès qu'il y a quelque chose...  
Bettman: ok... mais à 12h tu es partie !  
Bella : Oui oui hihi!

_**J'avais terminé mes 2 rencontres mais je voulais faire quelques petites choses au bureau avant de partir.. David était venu pour m'aider un peu mais j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs...**_

David: Rentre Bella ...  
Bella : Je voulais en faire le plus possible ici et ne pas en avoir à faire à la maison mais toi tu aurais dû rester à la maison.. Edward n'est pas en mesure de s'occuper de la petite avec sa blessure...  
David: Alors rentres !

_**Je suis arrivée à la maison vers 13h... Edward parlait au téléphone, il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer...**_

Edward : Je te l'ai dit.. c'est terminé...

Edward : Écoutes... j'en ai rien à foutre de toi... une fois était de trop ! Arrêtes de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer des sms ! Bye!

_**Il a raccroché et s'est retourné .... Oups... J'étais assis sur le tabouret de la cuisine et je le regardais..**_

Edward : Be.... Bella!!! ce.. ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!  
Bella : Et je devrais penser quoi ?? Expliques-moi...  
Edward : (il semblait surpris)... Tu sais à NY... et bien une des filles était... mon ex... On a couché ensemble une fois et ensuite elle est débarqué à Mtl parce qu'elle pensait qu'on allait reprendre... C'est pour ça que je l'avais revu.. je voulais clarifier ça avec elle et ensuite elle s'est pointée au match quand tu es arrivée du championnat... c'est tout, je te jure Bella !!!!!

_**Il attendait ma réponse... Je le croyais, c'est sûre que j'aurai mieux aimé savoir ça avant mais il y a certaines choses qu'il n'est pas vraiment bon à savoir... **_

Bella : Je te crois... (en l'embrassant)... bon et la petite ??  
Edward : ... euh... je suis allé prendre sa température il y a 30 minutes...  
Bella : ok.. je vais aller la voir quand même...  
Edward : Tu veux manger quelque chose ?!  
Bella : Non ... mais je prendrais bien un bon café svp!  
Edward : ok...

_**Elle était réveillée quand je suis allée la voir à mon arrivée. Elle avait les yeux grands ouvert et s'amusait avec ses pieds ! **_

_**J'ai passé l'après-midi à travailler pendant que Edward s'occupait de la petite... Je devais prendre une pause et en allant me chercher une bouteille d'eau, j'ai arrêtée dans le cadre de porte du living... Quelle belle image j'avais devant mes yeux... Edward était assis par terre avec la petite sur les genoux, il lui parlait et elle, elle riait beaucoup! J'étais en admiration devant mon homme qui semblait aimer sa fille plus que tout... je n'aurai jamais cru que Edward Masen pourrait être un aussi bon père... Il était tout le contraire de l'image que j'avais de lui il y a 2 ans... J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un vrai macho, qui ne fait que se ramasser fille par dessus fille sans aucun malaise...Il est tout le contraire à certains moments et c'est ce que j'aime de lui... Je veux vraiment rester avec cet homme que j'aime tant !**_

Edward : Oh.. regarde Mady, maman est là !

_**Il l'a tourné vers moi et ses yeux se sont ouverts encore plus grand en me voyant. Je me dirigée vers eux et je me suis assise sur le divan derrière Edward, qui était entre mes jambes par terre...**_Bella : Elle est vraiment belle...elle a tes yeux !  
Edward : Oui elle est très belle... elle va en briser des coeurs... comme sa maman !

_**J'ai mis mes bras autour du cou de Edward ... **_

Bella : ..... son papa aussi en brise des coeurs ! hihi  
Edward : Est-ce que j'ai brisé le tiens ??  
Bella : Oui... mais il s'est réparé !  
Edward : Ouf... ouch..  
Bella : Bon tu as mal... c'est l'heure de tes médicaments... Donnes-moi Mady, tu dois être épuisé de t'en occuper depuis tantôt... Va dormir...  
Edward : Non non ça va...  
Bella : Edward ! Va dormir ! Je vais la mettre sur son tapis dans mon bureau pendant que je travaille, elle adore ça ...  
Edward : ok maman (en m'embrassant)

_**Il est allé s'étendre mais je savais bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir.... Après 30 min, il est revenu dans mon bureau...**_

Edward : Je ne suis pas capable de dormir...  
Bella : hihi... je savais... je venais juste de dire à Mady que son papa allait revenir bientôt!

_**Il est venu m'embrasser.**_  
Bella : Bon... c'est à ton tour maintenant... hihi  
Edward : Mon tour de quoi ?!  
Bella : Que je prenne soin de toi... la petite va bien mais toi non !  
Edward : Ca va moi... je respire normalement... je peux faire des mouvements que je ne faisais pas avant-hier...  
Bella : Oui mais Edward... si tu recommences à jouer trop tôt, dès que quelqu'un va te plaquer... tu vas aggraver ta blessure...  
Edward : Je sais... mais rendu à Mtl, je vais travailler avec les physio... Je vais être en shape pour le début des séries...  
Bella : J'espère car ils ont besoin de leur capitaine ! Je peux garder la petite cette semaine si tu veux ??  
Edward : Non maman est encore à Mtl jusqu'à lundi prochain... Toi tu vas arriver quand ?  
Bella : Je devrai prendre un vol samedi soir... je vais essayer d'y être pour votre dernier match même si tu ne joues pas... ca me manque beaucoup !  
Edward : J'imagine... mais est-ce que tu assistes aux matchs des Leafs ?  
Bella : J'y suis allé 3 fois depuis mon arrivée ici.... mais il n'y a rien de comparable avec vos matchs et tu le sais !  
Edward : Habs dans l'âme ! haha (il m'a embrassé tendrement).... on a pas fait l'amour de la fin de semaine....  
Bella : Tu es blessé! Je ne voudrais jamais te faire de mal !  
Edward : Je suis ok là.... que dirais tu de mettre la petite dans son lit et de faire l'amour avec ton futur mari....  
Bella : hummm (en l'embrassant)... je dirai que c'est une bonne idée!!! (en l'embrassant)

La fièvre de la petite s'était estompée après 24 heures, ce qui me soulageait énormément... Je devais maintenant m'occuper de mon chum blessé...

_**Je suis allé le rejoindre après. Nous avons repris nos caresses. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Il m'a pénétré d'un seul coup me provoquant un gémissement. Par contre, je savais que pour lui ça allait être difficile, je lui ai donc demandé quelque chose....**_

Bella : Edward..... Je.... On doit jouir vite.... Tu as trop mal si ça devient trop long....  
Edward : Ca... Va ..... Aller.....

_**Il continuait ses coups de reins mais je sentais que ça lui faisait mal...Je l'ai poussé un peu pour qu'il se retire de moi et je me suis mise à 4 pattes devant lui...**_

Bella : Prends-moi par derrière ! Je vais jouir plus vite et toi aussi !!

_**Il s'est inséré en moi par petits coups tout en gémissant tous les 2...**_

Edward : Oh mon amour..... Je ... Je vais y aller fort pour qu'on soit satisfaits vite.. Ok ?  
Bella : Oui! Vas-y fort mon amour !!!!!!!!

_**Ses coups de reins étaient très très rough et cela était vraiment très bon... 4 coups et c'était l'orgasme pour nous 2....**_

Bella : Ohhhhh !  
Edward : Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Nous avons fait l'amour de façon très sensuelle sur la chanson Infinity...... Wow... la chanson était parfaite pour nous... tout en douceur avec des bouts plus vibrants... De plus, les paroles étaient pour nous....**_

_**

* * *

**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Petite bulle ?!

Merci !!!! Et à demain pour la suite !

HabsWifes


	60. Chapter 59

_**Dernière partie de la saison ce soir mais je risquerai de la manquer ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ce matin, Edward ne devait pas jouer alors cela me dérangeait moins de manquer le match mais si je pourrais, j'y serai ! Mon vol devait en principe être à 17h donc j'avais encore la possibilité d'y être mais il était 15h et je n'étais même pas encore partie du bureau.... J'avais vraiment hâte de finir, 13 jours de travail en ligne, ça commençait à être beaucoup ! J'étais sur le point de quitter quand Edward m'a appelé...**_

Bella : Allo...  
Edward : Salut beauté... à quelle heure ton vol ?  
Bella : à 17h normalement...  
Edward : Comment ça normalement ???  
Bella : Je suis encore au bureau !  
Edward : QUOI ? Comment ça ???  
Bella : Je devais finir un rapport avant de quitter pour 2 semaines... sinon j'aurai travaillé à Mtl !  
Edward : ah ok... donc tu vas manquer le match ?!  
Bella : Malheureusement, je crois que oui !  
Edward : Ouin c'est plate ça !  
Bella : Je sais Edward mais au moins je vais être tout à toi durant les 2 prochaines semaines !  
Edward : ouin... j'ai une question pour toi !  
Bella : Oui... dsl si ça coupe mais je quitte le bureau et je dois prendre l'ascenseur... des fois mon cell coupe des fois non...  
Edward : Ok... il s'est passé quoi avec Carey ?  
Bella : Hein... c'est quoi ça cette question là ?  
Edward : Réponds c'est tout....  
Bella : Il ne s'est rien passé.... Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles en plus !  
Edward : Il ne me parle presque plus... ça fait 2 semaines !  
Bella : Je sais pas quoi te dire... on s'est parlé sur msn à mon retour ici et c'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé... Bon je te laisse... je vais tout faire pour être là pour le match.... Bye chéri !  
Edward : Bye beauté ! Je t'embrasse !  
Bella : Moi aussi !

_**En fin de compte, je suis arrivé à l'aéroport à 16h... Je n'avais pas de vol privé aujourd'hui car le Jet du Boss était occupé... J'avais donc un billet en classe première, ce qui a fait que j'ai pu prendre mon vol malgré mon retard... Toujours des avantages, les premières classes !**_

David: Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Edward que tu avais parlé avec Carey hier...  
Bella : Parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé.... Je lui ai laissé un msg et quand il m'a rappelé, j'étais dans la douche alors il a laissé un msg à son tour ! Donc on s'est parlé via message!  
David: ok ok...

_**Il ne semblait pas du tout me croire.**_

Bella : David ! Est-ce que je critique ce que tu fais, constamment ?! Non alors lâches-moi avec Carey !  
David: Désolé ma belle mais je vais être sincère avec toi.... tu aimes Carey même si tu ne l'admets pas ! Entk je m'en fous mais tu vas finir par t'ouvrir les yeux ou tu vas perdre Edward avant !  
Bella : Hey !!! Ca va faire là David ! (Je commençais à hausser le ton)..... penses-le mais Criss moi la paix avec ça !!!!!!

_**Je n'ai pas parlé avec David le restant du vol... Il me faisait chier ! J'avoue que Carey me chicote les méninges pas mal cette semaine à cause de notre conversation Msn mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je l'aimais réellement mais effectivement, il y a avait quelque chose...**_

Dès que je suis arrivée à Mtl, je suis allée au Centre Bell car la game allait commencé d'ici quelques minutes.... Comme à chaque fois, j'avais un siège 4 rangée derrière le banc des joueurs mais au lieu d'y aller immédiatement, je me suis rendu au Salon des Femmes pour voir Marie et Alice...

Alice : Hey madame ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Hey toi ! Wow tu es tellement belle enceinte ! Tu as une belle bedaine ! :)  
Alice : Merci .... mais j'ai hâte d'accoucher ! Je commence à être tannée....  
Bella : Mais Al... Toi au moins tu as pu vivre toute ta grossesse au contraire de moi qui l'a su à 5 mois ! hihi mais hey... TU DOIS PAS ACCOUCHER DEMAIN TOI ???  
Alice : hahah Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis tannée ! JASPER ME FAIT VIRER FOLLE ! Il regarde tout ce que je mange, tout ce que je fais... tout tout tout ! Il a eu peur pour toi et il ne veut pas que ça se passe pareil avec son enfant !  
Bella : Sacré Jasper !!  
Marie : Oui c'est le cas de le dire ! salut ma belle ! (en m'embrassant)... Comment tu vas ?  
Bella : Bien..  
Marie : Oh oh... il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.... est-ce la petite ?? ou ton homme ??  
Bella : non non ça va.... je travaille juste beaucoup... j'ai même hâte que le hockey finisse pour s'éloigner de tout ça et avoir mon homme et ma fille toujours avec moi !  
Alice : Vous aller en profiter pour faire un petit frère à Mady ?!  
Bella : Je ne crois pas... Edward aimerait beaucoup mais moi je ne suis pas prête... de toute façon, j'ai repris la pilule..sauf qu'il ne le sait pas !  
Marie : oh oh.... Moi je sais qu'il ne sera pas content quand il va le savoir !  
Bella : Je sais ... mais c'est ma vie ! Et en plus, on se marie le 1 août... J'ai à peine le temps de rencontrer celle qui prépare mon mariage pour les faireparts et en plus, ma liste d'invités n'est pas terminée encore... faut que je fasse ça pour demain maximum avec Edward...  
Maika : Tu vas finir ton mandat à Toronto quand ??  
Bella : Je termine le 1 juin normalement.... Je reviens travailler à Mtl jusqu'au 15 juillet et ensuite j'ai 2 mois de congé...  
Maika : Vous êtes vous entendu sur l'endroit du mariage... Guillaume me disait que ce n'était pas encore réglé !  
Bella : Oui c'est réglé... Québec, Basilique Ste-Anne... Il a fini par accepter ! hihi... bon les filles, le match est commencé alors je vais aller m'asseoir à ma place !  
Marie : En plus ton chum joue...  
Bella : Quoi ???  
Marie : Oui.... Il a fait le warm-up... tu ne savais pas ??  
Bella : non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler bcp tantôt... en fait, je ne lui ai même pas demandé si il jouait ! Entk... j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop fâché après le match !  
Alice : Je te suis...

....

Alice : Bella... racontes-moi ce qui se passe avec Carey...  
Bella : Rien... il est fâché après moi... Et svp... j'ai pas le goût que des gens entendre ce type de conversation...  
Alice : Ok mais entk il est venu voir Jasper cette semaine et j'ai pu comprendre un bout de conversation... Il est en amour avec toi Bella et ça le tue que tu sois avec Edward mais que tu lui donnes espoir des fois...

_**Je me suis sentie tout drôle en entendant ça... est-ce parce que j'étais contente de savoir ça ou non ?! Malheureusement pour moi... j'étais plus contente que déçue de savoir ça ! J'ai toujours aimé être aimé par les hommes et inconsciemment, j'ai toujours voulu avoir plus qu'un homme à mes pieds... Pathétique comme fille, je sais **__!_

Bella : Dom... Tu sais que j'aime mon homme... mais je ne pourrai pas vivre sans Carey... Ah des fois, je me trouve conne !  
Alice : Tu pourrais te passer de Edward pour Carey ?  
Bella : ... non...  
Alice : Oh... tu as hésitée ! Écoute ma belle... Je te connais depuis que tu es toute petite, je respecte normalement toutes tes décisions donc je sais que si tu viens à choisir Carey, cela ne sera pas sur un coup de tête.... Mais n'oublies pas que tu as une belle petite fille avec un homme qui t'aime...  
Bella : Je sais... de toute façon, Angela est encore dans le décor à ce que j'ai pu voir en haut...  
Alice : Oui... mais c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas être seul ! Elle aussi, elle sait très bien qu'il ne l'aime plus...

_**Le match s'est terminé 2-1 pour nous, Edward a joué mais seulement une douzaine de minutes... il semblait ok mais pas à 100%.. **_

Alice : Bon tu viens les attendre en bas ?  
Bella : oui...

....

Jasper : Allo chérie !  
Bella : Oh mon beau Jasper... Je sais que tu m'aimes bien mais quand même... hahahha  
Jasper : Ah aha ah, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Edward ne sait pas que tu es ici, je crois car il est déjà parti....  
Bella : Quoi ??  
Jasper : Oui... il est parti, désolé !  
Bella : Pas grave ! Bon je vous laisse... Hey les gars (à Josh, Emmet, Carey, Jasper P)... vous sortez ??  
Emmet : Oui supposé... et avec ton chum normalement... mais il est parti sans que je le vois !  
Bella : Bizarre.... Entk vous êtes prêts ?

_**Je regardais Carey, qui semblait pas content de me voir... J'ai donc décidé de lui envoyé un sms...**_**  
**  
**SMS envoyé à Carey le 16 avril 2011 à 22h51  
~ Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps... je veux te parler sans ta blonde la !~ Bella**

SMS reçu de Carey le 16 avril 2011 à 22h52  
~ tlm trouve ca louche qu'on se parle pu.. viens au moins me dire salut !~ Pricy

Bella : Bon alors les gars.... J'ai pas juste ça à faire attendre après vous... j'ai soif... Aller Carey !  
Carey: Ouin... tu changes pas ma belle !hahaha (en m'embrassant)... tu es très belle (en chuchotant dans mon oreille)  
Bella : ... tu me manquais... (en chuchotant)

_**Nous sommes allés au bar... J'avais même pas pensé appeler Edward car j'étais sûre qu'il y serait... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas dit à personne qu'il était parti...**_

Du côté de Edward, chez nous....**  
**  
Susan : Non, elle n'a pas appelé...  
Edward : Elle m'avait dit qu'elle arriverait plus tard ce soir... je pensais qu'elle serait ici à mon retour !  
Susan : Tu devrais aller retrouver les gars... tu n'as pas sorti de la semaine...  
Edward : Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que ça te dérange de la garder ??? J'aimerai bien fêter un peu la fin de la saison avant les séries...  
Susan : Non vas-y !  
Edward : (il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison ) Elle aime encore Carey ...  
Susan : Mais non voyons !  
Edward : Oui... et lui aussi il l'aime... il me l'a dit ce soir !

_**Edward était déboussolé par ce que Carey lui avait dit, car il savait que si Carey me disait ça, je craquerai peut-être encore pour lui.. Il s'acharnait quand même à se dire que non, je ne ferai pas ça mais... lorsqu'il a mis les pieds au Bar ce qu'il a vu, l'a encore plus fait mal !**_

De mon côté... Proche de l'entrée avec Edward qui nous observe...

Bella : Carey... svp ne fais pas ça.... Je ne peux pas te voir loin de moi !

_**J'avais une main sur son torse et j'étais très proche de lui afin qu'il m'entende.**_

Carey: Pourquoi dans ce cas, tu me fais ça... Tu sais bien que c'est avec toi que je veux être et pas personne d'autres !

_**Il a mis sa main sur ma joue et a voulu m'embrasser, nos lèvres était très proche mais j'ai écarté mon visage...**_

Bella : Carey... désolé... Je reste avec Edward...

_**Carey est parti... j'ai pris une grande respiration car oui ça me faisait mal de lui faire subir ça sans pouvoir lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas du tout... Lorsque je me suis retourné, mon corps s'est complètement figé...  
**_  
Bella : Edward !  
Edward : Tu en profites !  
Bella : Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, crois-moi !  
Edward : Justement... je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi ! Je vais devoir me battre constamment pour être sûre que tu ne me laisses pas ???? Parce que oui on dirait que c'est le cas... c'est... C'est fini...  
Bella : QUOI TU ME LAISSES ?????

_**Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux....**_

Edward : Oui...

_**Et il s'est dirigé vers le salon privé des gars... En l'espace de 5 min, je venais de foutre mon mariage à l'eau ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire... je ne pouvais pas aller voir Carey... je voulais que se soit Edward qui me prenne dans ses bras alors pourquoi j'avais le sentiment d'hésité entre ses 2 là ?! Ma sacoche était dans le salon des joueurs alors je devais m'y rendre... Je ne croyais pas du tout ce que Edward venait de me dire... J'ai eu le privilège d'assister à la bagarre entre Edward et Carey lorsque je suis arrivé au salon...**_

Bella : EDWARD !!!!!!! (j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau)  
Edward : TOI DÉGAGES !

_**Il a regardé Carey ensuite...**_

Edward : ET TOI TU ES CONTENT, TU L'AS POUR TOI SEUL MAINTENANT !  
Emmet : HEY C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME ?!  
Carey: Laisse le faire Emmet... Je mérite ce coup de poing là!  
Bella : EDWARD MASEN... TU PEUX PAS ... NON TU NE PEUX PAS !

_**J'essayais de le m'approcher de lui mais il m'a repoussé tellement fort que je me suis heurtée la tête sur la table, j'étais tout étourdie. Emmet est venu me relever... Aucune personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer exactement mais ils savaient tous que c'était moi la cause de tout ça.... **_

Emmet : Ca va ma belle ??  
Bella : J'ai mal à la tête... Je vais partir...

_**J'avais les yeux remplis d'eau, j'essayais de trouver Edward du regard mais il était parti...**_

Carey: Je vais aller te reconduire..  
Bella : NON ! non... j'aime mieux rester à l'écart de toi un bout... svp Carey promets-moi de laisser cette chicane là de côté le temps de vos séries...  
Carey: ok... mais j'aimerai juste que tu me dises qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward ??  
Bella : Il... il.. m'a laissé ! (Je pleurais)... Bon je vais partir en taxi..  
Emmet : Ok... je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au taxi... et ensuite je vais essayer de voir Edward..

_**J'étais dehors avec Emmet... **_**  
**  
Emmet : Pourquoi il t'a laissé ce soir là, là ??  
Bella : Tout est de ma faute... je tellement conne que je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime le plus... Je n'aurai jamais dû me rapprocher de Carey... Emmet... J'aime Edward ! Je le veux près de moi...  
Emmet : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais faut que tu te contente d'un seul homme...  
Bella : C'est lui qui s'éloigne de moi des fois... j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose ou qu'il me trompe... entk... le taxi est arrivé.. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive.. Je veux des nouvelles de Edward aussi !  
Emmet : oui oui !

_**Je suis rentrée à la maison et j'étais encore tout étourdie. Je suis donc aller me coucher mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir et je pleurais beaucoup...**_

_**J'avais appelé Emmet vers 3h afin de savoir où était Edward, ils étaient tous rendu chez lui qu'il m'a dit ...mais j'avais de la misère à croire ça...**_


	61. Chapter 60

_**Merci spécial à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Grazie , LILIA68 , laetitia , twiligth-love-lemon , oliveronica cullen massen  
**_

_**Et un gros merci à toutes les lectrices :)**_

**____****Bonne lecture !**

_**Je me suis levée de mon lit vers 9h quand j'ai entendu la petite pleurer... **_**  
**  
Esmé : Bella ! Tu es arrivé quand ???  
Bella : ... J'étais au match hier... je suis rentrée à la maison vers 1h30...

_**J'avais les yeux tout rouges.**_

Esmé : Edward est couché ?  
Bella : ....  
Esmé : Bella ... Edward est où ??? Il s'est passé quoi ???  
Bella : ... (je n'arrivais pas à sortir un mot)... désolé...tout est ... fini.. entre nous !!!

_**J'ai pris la petite et je suis allé dans la cuisine pour lui donner à boire... Je n'avais pas le goût de parler avec sa mère ni avec personne d'autre... mais on sonna à la porte...**_

Esmé : Je vais aller répondre ma belle...  
Bella : Je ne suis pas là pour aucune personne !

_**C'était Alice... elle venait me chercher, j'avais oublié.  
**_  
Esmé : Allo Alice... Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée... elle ne va pas très bien ce matin...  
Alice : Je sais... Edward vient de me téléphoner...  
Esmé : Il est où ????  
Alice : Il doit être rendu chez Jasper à ce moment-ci...  
Bella : Il ne veut vraiment pas me voir ???  
Alice : Bella... je suis désolé... il ... il est retourné auprès de Tanya hier... et là il s'en veut ... il était sûre que tu aurais quitté avec Carey hier...  
Bella : Je savais... j'ai vu des photos prises d'eux après mon départ ce matin...  
Alice : Je m'excuse vraiment ma belle !

_**Je n'avais aucune réaction à ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre... mais intérieurement ça me tuait... j'avais vraiment mal mais je devais être forte pour ma fille...**_

Bella : Je crois que tu dois avoir ton déclenchement dans 2 heures ?!  
Alice : Oui et tu voulais m'accompagner... mais je vais comprendre si tu ne veux pas ...  
Bella : Non... je veux y être... une chose est sûre... Il a fait la pire gaffe de sa vie en me quittant hier !  
Esmé : Ca va s'arranger voyons !  
Bella : NON ! Il va se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait et il va s'en vouloir toute sa vie ! Et svp... s'il vient ici, je veux qu'il prenne tout ses trucs et qu'il quitte cette maison avant que j'y remettre les pieds ce soir ! Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que vous restiez ici Esmé mais lui, non !

_**Je suis partie préparer la petite pour l'amener avec moi... Oui je l'aime toujours et je veux qu'il revienne auprès de moi mais il va payer pour m'avoir fait ça.... Je suis très rancunière sur certaines choses dont ça ! **_

Bella : Alice, je peux conduire...  
Alice : Oui svp... je me sens étouffée derrière un volant avec mon ventre !  
Bella : ok... Je dois faire un appel et aucun commentaire ok ! (Je composa le no)  
Alice : .. ok...  
Bella : Oui Tyler... Isabella Swan  
Tyler : Oui... Bonjour Isabella... Comment tu vas ??  
Bella : Très bien... j'aimerai que tu prépares des papiers pour moi..  
Tyler : Ok... quels genres de papiers ?  
Bella : Je veux racheter la partie de la maison à Edward !  
Tyler : Ah ok... et c'est pour quand ?  
Bella : Je veux que son avocat reçoive les papiers d'ici 30 min !  
Alice : Bella...  
Bella : Alice... je t'ai dit aucun commentaire ! (J'étais vraiment décidé)... Alors tu vas me faire ça Tyler ?  
Tyler : Oui... mais tu lui rachètes à combien ???  
Bella : Son prix... je veux juste qu'il quitte ma maison !  
Tyler : Bella... on se connait depuis longtemps... tu fais encore quelque chose sur un coup de tête !  
Bella : Tyler, tu es un ami mais pour l'instant, tu es mon avocat ! Alors svp fais ce que je veux et tout va être parfait ! Je veux que tu me téléphones pour me dire quand il va l'avoir reçu !  
Tyler : D'accord... Bye !

_Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital n'a pas été très loquasse.. Jasper et Emmet avait prévu d'amener Edward à l'hôpital aussi... Il n'a pas voulu venir au début mais à fini par accepter... Par contre, je n'avais pensé que l'avocat de Edward l'aurait appelé avant que j'arrive, mon avocat avait été très rapide...Puis lorsque je suis arrivé avec Alice et Mady, tous les gars étaient dans une salle et me regardait... Edward lui était au téléphone et semblait vraiment en beau Tabarnak surtout quand il m'a vu ! ... Je me suis tournée vers Alice avant qu'il ne vienne à ma rencontre..._

Alice : Il a fait vite ton avocat...  
Bella : oui... (j'étais un peu mal)... je pensais que cela serait plus long...  
Edward : C'EST QUOI ÇA ????  
Bella : Tu dégages de ma maison avant que j'y retourne ce soir... c'est clair non ?!

_**Tout le monde nous écoutait !**_

Edward : C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME... TU VEUX VRAIMENT AVOIR CAREY DANS TON LIT !  
Bella : (ma main venait de le frapper en pleine face)... TU ME CRISS LÀ DANS UN BAR À MON RETOUR DE TORONTO ET TU OSES ME DIRE QUE JE VEUX CAREY DANS MON LIT ! T'avais juste à y penser avant !

_**La petite s'est mise à pleurer...**_

Edward : Je savais que tu allais me faire ce coup là... tu n'es qu'une petite garce !

_**Je l'ai encore giflé mais cette fois-ci mes yeux se sont remplis d'eau...**_

Edward : .... vas-tu arrêter de me frapper merde !!!!  
Alice : Hey... Edward tu serais mieux de partir !  
Edward : Pourquoi c'est à moi de partir quand c'est elle qui me frappe et qui me trompe !  
Bella : LA ÇA VA FAIRE ! Emmet sors le moi d'ici et amènes-le le plus loin de ma face.... Moi te tromper ... c'est quoi c'est osties de photos là alors ?!

_**J'avais imprimé les photos de lui que j'avais vu hier ainsi que celles de son périple sexuel à NY l'été dernier et je lui ai donné.... **_

Bella : Maintenant vas-t'en.... Tu t'es sorti toi-même de ma vie et de celle de ma petite fille !

_**Ca me faisait très mal et j'avais de la misère à ne pas pleurer.**_

Emmet : Aller Edward...  
Carey: Bella...  
Bella : Carey, je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi hier et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui et demain!!!!

_**Edward avait compris ce que j'avais dit parce qu'il s'est retourné et m'a regardé avec de la tristesse... Il savait qu'il avait peut-être fait la pire gaffe de sa vie !**_

_**  
Alice avait accouché d'un beau petit garçon, qu'ils ont appelé Samuel... Edward n'avait pas voulu signer les papiers de la maison... Lorsque j'étais revenu à la maison vers 17hr le dimanche, il était là...  
**_  
**Bella** : Edward Masen.... Je ne veux pas de toi dans la même pièce que moi ou que ma fille !  
Edward : Tu ne m'empêchera pas de voir ma fille ! (il s'est dirigé vers elle)  
**Bella** : Oh que oui ! Tu m'as crissé là... tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant ! Maintenant, tu me répugnes et je ne veux plus te voir !.... Tu ne veux pas que je t'achète ta part de la maison ?! Aucun problème... je déménage à Toronto !

_**Je suis montée en haut avec la petite vraiment décidé à faire mes bagages et partir pour Toronto... J'entendais sa mère et Edward qui s'engueulaient, jusqu'à que j'entende la porte claquer... Edward venait de partir ! Vers 22h, il n'était toujours pas revenu.. j'avais mal énormément... Je supposais qu'il était parti chez sa greluche blonde !**_

Esmé : Je suis désolé Bella....

_**J'étais assis dans mon lit et je pleurais, elle est donc entrée me prendre dans ses bras.**_

Bella : Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire Esmé.... J'aime vraiment votre fils mais ça me tue de savoir qu'il pense que j'aime Carey plus que lui... Et en plus, il ... il... me trompe ! Je savais qu'il finirait par se tanner de moi !  
Esmé : Je sais qu'il va revenir auprès de toi... je te l'ai souvent dit, mon fils n'a jamais aimé une fille comme toi... il a juste peur que tu le quittes pour Carey... et Bella.... tu as le coeur coupé entre 2 hommes... Je n'aime pas du tout comment il te traite mais il faut que tu choisisses avec lequel tu veux passer ta vie et l'honorer ! Mais.. pour l'instant, si tu continues de le traiter comme tu le fais, il va se tanner et il va vraiment partir ! Fais juste lui dire que tu l'aimes....  
Bella : ... Je veux rester avec Edward... mais j'ai vraiment mal présentement et inconsciemment, je veux qu'il souffre autant que moi ! Ahhhhhh.... j'ai mal au ventre !

_**Ah non.... j'avais encore mal au coeur.... Je ne voulais pas que sa mère sache que j'avais du retard car je ne voulais pas qu'elle le dise à Edward....**_

Esmé : Ca va ava ???  
Bella : Oui... j'ai pas manger de la journée et j'ai seulement bu du café... alors j'ai mal au foie...

_**Les séries débutaient aujourd'hui, contre les Devils... Ca faisait 4 jours que je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Edward mais je m'ennuyais beaucoup... Je me suis enfin décidé à lui envoyer un SMS...**_

**SMS envoyé à Edward le 21 avril 2011 à 13h48  
~ Edward... on peut se voir apres le match? Je t'aime...~Bella**

SMS reçu de Edward le 21 avril 2011 à 13h54  
~ Dsl me tente pas de te voir.. pas pret encore~Ed

_**Mon coeur a lâché..... C'est la seule chose que je me rappelle car j'ai perdu connaissance chez Alice, je me suis réveillée vers 16h dans son lit d'invité...**_

Bella : Aliiice... tu... il s'est passé quoi ??  
Alice : Tu as perdu connaissance après avoir écrit à Edward...  
Bella : Il ne veut plus me voir ! (J'ai commencé à pleurer)  
Alice : Il va revenir... il est démoralisé aussi... il est venu hier soir... je sais que tu lui manques et que la petite lui manques aussi... Laisses juste le temps faire les choses...  
**Bella** : Trop tard... je ne suis plus capable de rester dans ma maison avec toutes ses choses... Je vais aller à Québec plusieurs jours...

_**Comme je l'avais dit, je suis allé à Québec plusieurs jours.... Ca faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'y étais et que Edward n'avait pas vu la petite.... Il était maintenant, probablement à leur dernier match car les Penguins menaient 3-0 dans la série en 2ième ronde... J'écoutais le match à la Cage avec des amis... **_

Julie : Tu lui as écrit ?  
Bella : Oui... des SMS à toutes les semaines pour lui dire comment allait la petite mais il ne me répondait pas du tout...  
Julie : Tu sais si il a revu sa greluche, comme tu dis ??  
Bella : J'espère que non mais je me dit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut... nous sommes plus ensemble ! Ah c'est dure !  
Julie : Et Carey... tu lui as parlé ?  
Bella : Il m'a écrit sur msn mais je ne lui ai presque pas parlé... Je lui ai seulement dit que je voulais que Edward et moi on reprennes alors j'avais choisi de couper les ponts avec pour quelques temps...  
Julie : Il sait que tu es encore enceinte ??  
Bella : non ! Seulement mes parents le savent... ils ont deviné parce que je ne bois plus !  
Julie : Tu ne crois pas que tu serais capable de le récupéré de cette façon ?!  
Bella : Non... je veux qu'il me revienne mais pas de cette façon... Je lui ai toujours dit que je n'aurai jamais un enfant avec lui afin de le garder à mes côtés !  
Julie : Oui mais Bella... tu as 4 mois et ça parait déjà....  
Bella : Pourquoi tu penses que je me cache à Qc... Il n'est pas question que un des gars me voit enceinte...

_**Les Habs avaient finalement perdu en 6 matchs... j'étais vraiment déçu mais comme ça je me disais que Edward finirai sûrement par me donner signe de vie.... J'avais pris un break pour mon travail, je travaillais quand même de la maison et j'étais allé 3 fois à Toronto durant 3 jours chaque voyage afin d'accumuler le plus d'infos pour pouvoir travailler de chez mes parents...**_

Aujourd'hui, il faisait vraiment super beau... Je m'étais levé très tôt malgré le message de Edward d'hier ...J'étais en forme mais j'avais beaucoup de peine encore...

**~Flashback ~**

_Courriel de Edward 4 juin 2011 23h30 :_

Salut,  
J'aurai aimé te parler de vive voix mais c'est trop dure. J'ai reçu tout tes SMS, merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles de ma fille. Elle me manque. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu peux penser présentement de nous... entk je quitte pour cuba avec les gars. J'aurai aimé te voir mais tu me fais trop de peine... Je suis encore convaincu que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime et ça me tue. Je voudrais te dire que tu manques et que je veux que tu reviennes mais ce n'est pas vrai, et.... j'ai revu une amie à plusieurs reprises et je l'apprécie de plus en plus. Je sais que tu es chez tes parents encore un bout donc je veux savoir si tu veux garder la maison ici car je déménagerai ailleurs en aout.

Edward..

_Courriel de Bella 5 juin 0h50 :_

Edward tu as toujours pris des bonnes décisions.... alors tu prends sûrement cette décision parce que c'est la meilleure pour toi...  
La petite va très bien. Pour la maison, vends la.. on arrangera ça avec nos avocats..

Bella....

_**Je me suis connecté sur msn et il y était....**_

**Conversation MSN Edward-Bella :**

Ed : en passant... pkoi tu n'essaie pas de me faire regretter ce que je viens de te dire ?!  
ava : J'ai essayé Edward... je te respecte trop pour ça... Je t'aime toujours et tu le sais !  
Ed : fallait y penser avant!

Bella vient de se déconnecté

_**Je n'avais pas voulu me déconnecté mais ma connexion internet pouvait me lâcher à tout moment et c'est ce qui est arrivé... Quand j'ai redémarrer mon ordi, il n'était plus connecté alors je me suis couché en pleurant.**_

**~Fin du Flashback ~**

_**Comme je disais, il faisait très beau... j'ai décidé d'aller jouer au golf avec des amis et ensuite aller manger au resto.... Quand je suis revenu vers 13h, il y avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'autos et de monde chez mes parents... EUH.... Ah Fuck !**_

Alice : Salut la cousine !  
Jasper : Salut bella !

_**Alex Tanguay était là aussi avec sa femme, Hélène... Ils m'ont tous regardés sans dire un mot, ce silence se traduisait par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire en voyant mon petit ventre rond... J'avais pas remarqué que je portais une tunique moulante....**_

Alice : Bella...... C'est bien ce que je pense ??????????

_**Je n'ai rien dit et je suis entrée pour me changer....**_


	62. Chapter 61

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Et non ce ne sont pas les feux de l'amour malgré qu'ils font les cons tous les 2. hahaha !.... Mais oui il se passe beaucoup de chose et ils ne seront pas vraiment choyés dans les chapitres à venir... Désolé si cela peut déplaire à des gens mais j'avais besoin d'action dans ma fic et il y en a.... J'en suis au 125e chapitre et je leur donne encore de la misère __ !!!!!_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_HabsWifes_

_**Alice avait questionné mes parents, Jasper lui, pensait appeler Edward immédiatement mais il s'est dit qu'il devait sûrement être au courant.... **_

_**Après avoir parlé avec mes parents, Alice est venu me rejoindre à ma chambre...**_

Alice : Bella... Dis moi au moins que tu es enceinte de Edward ????

_**Je n'ai rien dit... et je me suis mise à pleurer dans ses bras...**_**  
**  
Bella : Voyons Alice... je ne l'ai pas trompé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il va tu finir par comprendre !!!!!  
Alice : Alors soit il sait que tu es enceinte et tu lui as dit que c'était de Carey soit il ne le sait pas du tout ?!  
Bella : Il... il ne sait rien ! Personne ne sait que je suis enceinte... sauf Julie et mes parents qui ont fini par s'en rendre compte car je ne buvais pu !  
Alice : Tu le garde alors ?!  
Bella : J'ai... j'ai jusqu'à demain pour aller me faire avorter.... j'ai mon rendez-vous....  
Alice : Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella....... Penses-y... tu pourrais ne plus avoir d'enfant avec Edward ensuite !  
Bella : JE SAIS ALICE MAIS IL NE ME VEUT PLUS !  
Alice : Bella... écoutes-moi... j'ai promis à Jasper de ne rien te dire mais je vois que tu l'aimes .... Il n'a jamais revu aucune fille depuis votre séparation... il ne pense qu'à toi... Jasper m'a dit qu'il pleure sans cesse quand il est saoul parce que tu lui manques !  
Bella : ALICE STOP.... il m'a écrit hier et il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec une fille et en plus qu'il déménage avec elle en aout ! Je n'ai même pas osée lui dire que je l'aimais hier et que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui parce que son message semblait tellement être le dernier qu'il m'écrivait !

Alice : Désolé ma belle mais il t'a simplement dit ça pour te faire comprendre quelque chose.... Jasper m'a confirmé qu'il n'était jamais allé voir Tanya, Emmet m'a aussi confirmé ça.... Il a simplement peur de ta relation avec Carey !

_**J'avais arrêté de pleurer, la petite s'était réveillé, elle dormait dans ma chambre, et son premier mot fût... PAPA !**_

**Bella** : Alice....... elle... elle vient ... de dire PAPA......

_**Là je me suis mise à pleurer encore plus**_

Bella : .... Non... je ne suis pu capable de vivre sans lui.... c'est trop dure....  
Alice : Wow... elle a vraiment dit Papa.... (Alice avait les yeux grands ouverts) ... mais Bella... tu me déçois... tu as toujours fait tout pour avoir ce que tu voulais et tu l'obtenais... alors tu fais quoi ici... lui envoyer des SMS pour y dire que sa fille va bien ! AHHHH Vas dont essayer de le rejoindre où il est !  
Bella : Je respecte ce qu'il souhaite... c'est tout.... je ne veux pas lui mettre de la pression...  
_**Jasper venait d'arriver dans ma chambre....**_

Jasper :Bella... Edward n'attends que ça, que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui sautes dessus ! Si il m'a dit ça, même si on était saoul, c'est parce que c'est le cas ! Il aurait très bien pu sauter cette garce de Tanya mais il ne l'a pas fait....  
Bella : Jasper svp... j'ai besoin du père de mes enfants mais seulement si ça vient de lui !  
Jasper :ISABELLA SWAN IL N'ATTENDS QUE CA.... Edward n'est pas comme toi... il doit savoir que tu fais tout pour le ravoir et non juste par des petits : Mady va bien. Je t'aime Bella !..... Non, il a besoin de voir que tu le VEUX VRAIMENT ! .... Va donc le retrouver à Cuba....  
Bella : Je ne peux pas...  
Jasper : Oui tu peux bon !  
Bella : NON ... JE ME FAIT AVORTER DEMAIN !  
Jasper : Bella... si tu fais ça, c'est vrai que tu vas le perdre....Et sérieusement... tu ne veux pas te faire enlever ce bébé là hein ?!  
Bella : .... Il sait que je.. ne voulait pas un autre bébé cet année !

_**Mes larmes m'ont fait mentir par contre...**_

Alice : Bella.... tu connais trop les risques d'un autre avortement alors je ne pense pas que tu allais vraiment faire ça !

_**Je n'ai même pas répondu et j'ai pris Mady pour aller voir mes parents dehors....**_**  
**  
Renée : Bella... tu vas maintenant devoir affronter tes actions !  
Bella : Je sais je sais !  
Alex : Écoutes Bella... voici son hôtel... ils arrivaient hier vers minuit ...  
Bella : Alex... je n'ai pas le goût de me pointer là si il a amené une fille ...  
Jasper : non... c'est Mike Newton, Emmet, Edward, Josh, PK, James, Cory, Landon et Kyle...  
Bella : James ?!  
Jasper : Oui... il voulait des vacances.... et en plus avec Victoria qui va accouché en aout, c'était le meilleur temps....  
Bella : Ouin...  
Alice : Écoutes... je te force à y aller.... j'y serai avec toi mais j'allaite Samuel...  
Jasper : Moi... je peux y aller !  
Alice : Normalement.... je serai frustré que tu me dises ça... mais sérieux si c'est pour aider Bella et Edward... ok... vas-y...  
Jasper :C'était une joke beauté...  
Bella : Non... cela passerait mieux si il viendrait....

_**Quelques heures plus tard.... J'étais à Holguin avec Jasper et même Alex !  
**_  
_Nous sommes arrivés à 11h à leur hôtel, les gars sont allés prendre les chambres et moi je me suis retrouvée sur la plage... _

_J'avais mis mon bikini sous mes vêtements alors ça faisait mon affaire..._

J'étais maintenant sur la plage en bikini, je regardais la mer et ça me fascinait comme toujours. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis des gars pas très loin de moi... J'étais dos à eux donc ils ne pouvait pas vraiment voir mon visage...

Emmet : Wow... Regarde cette femme là... trop hot....  
Edward : Tu te l'as la ferai?!  
Josh : Toi non ?!  
Edward : Oui et non.... les gars vous savez que j'aime toujours Bella... alors...  
_Matt_ : Mais elle est vraiment sexy la femme.... moi si vous ne faites pas de move, j'en fais un....

_**Je ne voulais pas me retourner mais j'en avais tellement envie.... Jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive, sans voir les gars...**_

Jasper :Hey Bella... la chambre est prête, tu as celle à côté à la mienne alors..  
Emmet : JASPER ?!  
Jasper : EM ?!

_**Je me suis finalement retourné, tout le monde me regardait sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que j'entende...**_

Tanya : Edward chéri, je manque de crème...

_**Je regardait Edward droit dans les yeux mais je ne pouvais plus respirer.... J'ai finalement vu le regard de Jasper et il a compris qu'il devait m'amener loin... Il a rien dit et m'a pris le bras, je regardait toujours Edward mais sous mes lunettes de soleil, j'avais les yeux tellement pleins d'eau...**_**  
**

_**Rendus dans la chambre, j'ai parlé...**_

Bella : Pourquoi il fait ça Jasper???? Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir...

_**Je commençais à faire mes bagages quand on cognait à la porte de ma chambre....**_**  
**  
Bella: Jasper... je ne veux pas voir personne surtout pas ce visage à 2 faces là...

Jasper :Elle ne veut pas voir personne...  
Emmet : Faut lui expliquer... arrête de niaiser... elle doit lui parler seul à seul....  
Jasper : pas dans son état... désolé vieux!  
Matt : Quel état ???  
Jasper :Aucun ... elle pensait qu'il serait seul ici et il est avec elle.... (en chuchotant mais j'entendais tout)... on lui a dit qu'il n'avait vu aucune fille depuis sa séparation ! Et là.... Elle est là !

_**Je suis sortie de l'autre chambre de ma suite....**_

Bella : Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il vient de perdre la possibilité de voir sa fille à nouveau .... et ... peut-être... son fils !

_**Je suis partie sur notre terrasse privée... par contre, je ne savais que ma chambre donnait à côté de celle à Edward ! Les gars étaient encore entrain de parler avec Jasper juste en dehors de ma chambre alors que moi... je pouvais assister au pire spectacle de toute ma vie.... Je ne pouvais pas le rester faire ça... Mais en même temps, je voulais juste savoir si il l'a repousserai.... Il l'a fait mais elle avait quand même réussie à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de mon chum.... **_

Bella : (en étant à côté de sa porte ).... TU AURAIS PU AU MOINS ME DIRE QUE TU ME LAISSAIS POUR QQN D'AUTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je pleurais à chaude larme... Et je pouvais voir des larmes coulées aussi sur ses joues quand il m'a vue......

Bella : TU ES VRAIMENT QU'UN OSTIE CHIEN SALE !.... JAMAIS TU NE VAS VOIR TA FILLE NI TON GARS !

_**Je ne voulais pas lui apprendre comme ça alors j'espérais qu'il n'y penserait pas. Je suis retourné à ma chambre sans attendre sa réponse.**_

Mon voyage m'avait complètement épuisée, j'en avais même perdu connaissance en revenant de parler avec Edward... 

_**POV Jasper**_

_**Jasper avait décidé d'aller parler avec afin qu'il fasse quelque chose...**_

Jasper :bon écoutes, je ne passerai pas 4 chemins.... tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et tout le monde le sait!  
Tanya : Euh non !

_**Non mais elle me fait chier la pétasse ! Je ne l'a regardais pas du tout!**_

Jasper :Écoutes Edward, tu es mon chum mais cette ostie de folle là, je n'ai pas le goût de la voir pendant que je te parle....  
Tanya : Alors tu ne lui parlera pas !

_**Je vais la battre ! **_

Jasper :Ah ouin ! Mais si elle décide de se faire avorter... tu vas l'avoir sur la conscience toute ta vie mec !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : QUOI ?????????????????????  
Jasper :Hey... allumes... elle te l'a dit hier mais tu avais l'air d'être trop occupé à frencher ta saloppe...  
Tanya : HEY FUCK YOU TO YOU  
Jasper :Hey toi ! Quand je vais vouloir te parler... je vais faire le 1-976... ok so shut up !!!  
Tanya : HEY Edward fais quelque chose ?!  
Edward : Ferme là !....

_**Bon il a au moins encore une conscience...**_

Edward : Elle... elle ... est vraiment....  
Jasper : oui... mais elle voulait se faire avorter... car son Chum est con et parce qu'il pense vraiment qu'elle aime un autre gars et elle ne peut pas avoir un enfant juste pour t'avoir ! Tu le sais aussi ! Edward... elle a fait le voyage pour te ravoir mais tu as décidé de venir ici avec une ostie de pétasse !  
Tanya : Hey ! Va chier toi !!  
Jasper :Pauvre toi.... tu as fait Loft Story et c'est bien assez... tout le Québec a voulu te sauter... et c'est ce qu'il a fait alors commence par retourner a Montréal et crisse nous patience....

**POV Edward  
**  
_**Je voulais voir Bella mais elle était introuvable... Seul Jasper devait savoir où elle était...**_

Edward : Je ne trouve pas Bella, Jasper ???  
Jasper : Elle est partie... mais personne sait où !  
Edward : Pourquoi ?!  
Jasper :Tu veux un dessin !!! Tu sais que c'est la femme de ta vie mais tu t'obstine à ce qu'elle aime plus un autre !! Tu es vraiment con ! Tu devrais te contenter de ce que tu as ! Fuck.. elle a fait des km pour te prouver qu'elle t'aimais mais toi, tu t'es trouvé avec une fille.... au moins si tu me l'avais dis, je l'aurais convaincu de ne pas venir....

Edward : Merde Jas... Je ne l'ai pas invité et tu le sais.... Par contre, elle m'a sauté dessus et Bella l'a vue.... Svp Jasper, j'ai besoin de lui parler.... Je n'arrive même plus à dormir !

**POV Bella**

_**J'étais toujours à la même place mais j'avais voulu changer de chambre... j'ai cette phobie là d'espionner ceux que j'aime quand j'ai des doutes ! donc, depuis 2 jours, je voyais ce que tout le monde faisait.... Je ne sortais pas de ma chambre mais la 2ième journée, il était 6hr du mat et il faisait déjà très beau, alors je suis sortie.... Je me promenais sur la plage.. c'était tellement beau... jusqu'à ce que ...**_

Edward : Tu es vraiment enceinte??

_**Je me suis retournée, j'en avais le souffle coupé**_

Bella : ... non je fais exprès!  
Edward : Tu aurais pu me le dire....  
Bella : Non.... je ne te veux pas à cause que je suis enceinte !

_**Je recommençais à avoir les yeux pleins d'eau**_

Bella : ... Edward... (je pleurais vraiment).... je t'aime et tu le sais....(en reprenant mon souffle).... je suis tannée de me battre contre ton amour ou contre ta phobie Carey...

_**Je ne l'avais pas regardé dans les yeux et je partais vers ma chambre....**_**  
**  
Edward : Tu vas me fuir toujours maintenant ??? Je ne t'ai pas trompé Bella !  
Bella :....... Edward..... ( je ne pouvais plus pas pleurer devant lui)... sa ne vaut pas la peine... désolé...

_**Je partais quand, après quelques minutes, j'ai senti une main sur mon bras....**_

Edward : Non.... je vais être encore père une autre fois... et je veux être là...  
Bella : ... Non.... tu... tu ne sera... pas père....j'ai perdu le bébé....

_**Je pensais qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras mais non.... Je savais aussi qu'il ne me croirait pas mais ma phrase est partie toute seule !**_

Edward : Tu me mens..... POURQUOI TU ME FAIS TOUJOURS SOUFFRIR ????  
Bella ; POURQUOI ?????????? TOI.. POURQUOI.... JE NE SUIS MÊME PLUS CAPABLE DE MANGER TELLEMENT J'AI MAL QUE TU M'AI QUITTÉ ! .... Edward, je t'aime ....


	63. Chapter 62

_**Je suis retourné à ma chambre, Edward n'avait rien dit de plus.... Je n'ai pas vu Edward les 2 autres journées... Je me faisais bronzer sur le bord de la plage quand les gars sont venus me parler...**_

Emmet : Bella... on peut te parler ??  
Bella : ... oui... mais vous perdez votre temps...  
James : Ca reste à voir....  
Emmet : Écoute, il s'en veut énormément depuis votre séparation surtout quand Carey a fini par lui dire que tu lui avais dit de sortir de ta vie et que tu ne lui parlais plus depuis 2 semaines...  
Bella : Arrête Emmet.. si il s'en voudrai, il serait venu me voir... mais au lieu de ça, il décide d'amener sa greluche blonde en vacances !  
Josh : Non...Elle est arrivé comme ça, la journée avant que tu sois là... Il lui a même dit de partir...  
Bella : Pourquoi alors il m'a envoyé un courriel en me disant qu'il l'a voyait...  
Emmet : Elle a essayé de l'avoir dans son lit depuis votre séparation et il n'a rien fait sauf p-e quand tu l'as vu l'autre jour... mais tu l'aimes encore ??  
Bella : EMMET ! Oui je l'aime encore voyons !  
James : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ?!  
Bella : Il le sait ! Je lui dis à chaque fois que je le vois ! Mais je commence vraiment à douter de son amour...  
Emmet : Va le voir et saute lui dessus.... Il va savoir que tu fais tout pour le ravoir... à moins que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?!  
Bella : C'est ce que je veux....

_**Du côté de Jasper et Edward au bar de la piscine...  
**_  
Edward : Jasper, je suis vraiment un trou d'cul hein ?!  
Jasper :Oui !  
Edward : Ben là !  
Jasper :Ben quoi....arrête de faire le con et va dont reprendre la femme que t'aime ! En plus, elle est encore enceinte...  
Edward : Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé...  
Jasper :Et tu l'as cru... tu es vraiment imbécile quand tu veux toi !  
Edward : Elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée l'autre jour... elle ne voudras sûrement pu de moi....  
Jasper :Va lui dire que ce que tu as sur le cœur et que tu veux revenir avec elle !  
Edward : Je ne suis même plus capable de la regarder en face... JE ne suis plus capable de me regarder dans un miroir, tellement je me trouve stupide et con de lui avoir fait tant de mal que ça....  
Jasper :Épouses-là ici !!!!  
Edward : Voyons Jasper... elle ne voudras jamais...  
Jasper :Oh que oui elle voudra !.... Je m'arrange avec tout le monde et tu lui feras une belle déclaration sur la plage....ok ?! A moins que tu ne veux pas passer ta vie avec ???  
Edward :.. C'est sure que je veux passer ma vie avec cette femme là.... Elle est tout pour moi... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas l'épouser ici.. mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse devant l'Autel...  
Jasper :Écoutes, je vais y aller subtile et m'informer...

**POV Bella ~ Plusieurs jours après la discussion des 2 hommes~**

_**Je m'avais fait très discrète les dernières journées sans vraiment parlé à Jasper ni aux autres gars. Je n'avais pas du tout sortie avec eux, j'avais profiter du beau temps c'est tout... J'étais entrain de me promener sur la plage en observant le coucher de soleil. **_

_**Les gars étaient tous sortis au bar, je m'apprêtais à aller les rejoindre quand j'ai croiser la greluche à Edward....**_**  
**  
Tanya : Hey... tu sais que ton ex sera le père de mon enfant....  
Bella : Laisse moi tranquille avec tes histoires.... J'en ai rien à faire !  
Tanya : Restes loin de mon chum !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**J'ai voulu passer et je l'ai poussé un peu et dès que j'ai été dos à elle, elle m'a fait une jambette. Il y avait une escalier à descendre, 4-5 marches, je l'ai donc déboulée sous les yeux de certains gars....qui n'étaient pas du tout au bar !**_**  
**  
Jasper : BELLA !!!!!!

_**Ils se sont tous rués vers moi afin de voir si j'étais ok.**_

Bella : Ouch..... ouch.... Mon pied ! et ... ouf... mon ventre... je crois que c'est ok...  
Emmet : Je crois que je vais la tuer !!!!!!!! Attends que Edward sache ça...  
Bella : Il va s'en foutre... il ne veut plus de moi.... Bon .. je peux marcher ....  
Emmet : Min... je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre... tu sais qu'elle te vas très bien cette robe blanche là !  
Bella : ahaha Emmet c'est pas le temps de me cruiser ! hahahah Et je peux marcher... ça fait mal mais ça va !  
Emmet : Non c'est pour te détendre ! hahahhah  
Jasper : On allait justement te chercher.... On voulait aller en quelque part de très beau... beaucoup de gens nous en parle... On assiste au plus beau coucher de soleil...  
Bella : Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de voir quelque chose de romantique .... Sans lui...

_**J'avais murmuré les 2 derniers mots.**_

Jasper : J'ai bien fait de te dire de mettre ça ce soir... tu es ravissante !

_**Nous nous sommes rendus où ils disaient... c'était vrai que c'était très beau, il y avait même un mariage... Wow !**_

Bella : Wow... un mariage au coucher de soleil c'est vraiment beau...  
Emmet : Viens on va s'approcher...  
Bella : Mais non voyons...  
Jasper : Aller... on va voir...

_**Il m'a pris par le bras comme un père amène sa fille devant son futur mari... mais plus on se rapprochait, plus je trouvais ça louche jusqu'à ce que je vois Edward !**_

Bella : Jasper... (j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau).... C'est pas une joke à faire... aller on repart...  
Jasper : Non.... Tu l'aimes ?  
Bella : .. mais oui voyons !!!  
Jasper : Alors va lui dire et épouse le ici ! Regarde tous les gars sont là...  
Bella : Je ... je ne comprends pas....

_**J'avais des larmes qui coulaient partout sur mes joues...**_

Jasper : Il n'attends que toi...

_**Je me sentais faiblir de plus en plus.... Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.... Mais je voulais tellement l'épouser ! Je ne comprenais pas quand même.... Comment pouvais t'il me rejeter une journée et vouloir m'épouser après....**_

Jasper : Aller ma belle.... Il s'en veut beaucoup et il veut que tu lui pardonnes...

_**Jasper me supportait vraiment car j'étais très faible et en plus mon pied me faisait souffrir....**_

Bella : Jasper... j'ai mal au pied... tiens moi

_**En lui chochutant pendant notre trajet jusqu'à Edward.  
**_  
Jasper : Tiens Edward.... Je te la laisse... à une condition... tu me laisses frapper ta greluche pour avoir pousser Bella dans l'escalier...  
Edward : QUOI ??

_**Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient aussi remplis d'eau que les miens....**_

Edward : Bella ???

_**J'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit sinon j'allais éclater en sanglots.**_

Edward : Bella.. dis moi quelque chose svp....

_**Je lui ai seulement pris la main.**_

Bella : .... Je t... t'aime Edward Masen.....

_**Il a essuyé les larmes qui coulaient avec une telle douceur pour ensuite approcher son visage du mien.**_

Edward : Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan...

_**Et il m'embrassa sous les sifflements des gars....**_

Edward : ....je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal (en chuchotant)  
Jasper : Euh... vous devez attendre d'avoir dit Oui je le veux ! hahaha  
Edward : hahaha.... (il mit un genou à terre)... Isabella Swan... tu veux toujours devenir ma femme ??

_**Je lui ai souris et fais signe que oui....**_

Edward : (en regardant le prêtre)... Nous sommes presque prêts.... Il manque quelque chose...  
Bella : ???

_**Il s'est retourné vers l'allée en me faisant signe de regarder... mes parents, ses parents, Alice mais surtout... surtout notre petite fille qui tenait la main de mes parents en marchant vers son Papa.... Edward avait les yeux grands ouverts... il n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu être si loin d'elle mais il tomba presque sans connaissance quand ....**_

Mady : PA-PA !!!!

_**Edward s'est retourné vers moi.... **_**  
**  
Edward : Elle... elle ... a dit PAPA !  
Bella : Son premier mot....

_**Dès qu'elle fût arriver à lui, il l'a prise dans ses bras.... Elle y est resté toute la cérémonie..**_

Prêtre : Edward Masen souhaitez vous prendre comme épouse, ici présente Bella Boudreau afin de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Edward : .. Oui je le veux !  
Prêtre : Et vous Isabella Swan souhaitez vous prendre comme époux, ici présente Edward Masen afin de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Bella : Oui je le veux !  
Prêtre : Alors vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée !  
Edward : Avec plaisir...

_**Il m'a embrassé avec tellement d'amour, j'avais les jambes molles**_

Edward : .... Tu m'as tellement manqué Madame Masen....  
Bella : Tu m'as manqué aussi Monsieur Masen ! (Je l'embrassa à nouveau)...

_**Nous avons fêté un peu après la cérémonie, du moins les autres, mais moi je pensais plus à retrouver mon chum et être seule avec, je voulais qu'il me parle... **_

Edward : Bella... tu veux rentrer n'est-ce pas ?! (en me prenant par la taille)  
Bella : humm oui... ça fait presque 2 mois que je ne t'ai pas touché... (en l'embrassant)....  
Edward : Moi aussi... tu crois que tes parents vont pouvoir s'occuper de Mady ??  
Bella : Oui....

_**Nous avons laissé Mady à mes parents, plutôt à mes frères, ils sont allés dormir avec elle.... et nous, nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre chambre. Edward m'avait porté jusqu'à celle-ci à cause de ma cheville qui enflait encore plus....**_

Edward : Bella.... je suis vraiment désolé de ce que Tanya ta fait.... J'espère pas la croiser bientôt!  
Bella : Edward..... elle m'a dit... que tu allais être le père de son enfant !! Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
Edward : .... Bella... je ne t'ai pas trompé.... mais j'ai... ... Demande aux gars... j'étais vraiment saoul... je me rappelais même pas qu'on avait été souper... je me suis réveillé complètement nu avec elle dans mon lit, ils m'ont dit que j'étais parti seul alors je pense qu'elle est entrée dans ma chambre ou je ne sais pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé! .... et... et toi ??  
Bella : Non... (nous étions arrivés à notre chambre, il me déposa sur notre lit)... regarde moi... j'ai l'air grosse ! est-ce que tu crois que je voudrais coucher avec un gars.... Edward... j'ai même peur de me montrer nue à toi ! (des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je pleure) ...Je sais que je vais être plus grosse qu'à Mady et je n'aime pas ça!!!

_**Edward s'est mis a genou devant moi et a essuyé mes larmes et m'a embrassé ensuite...**_**  
**  
Edward : Je t'ai vu en bikini... et tu es très mais très sexy.... Oui je veux faire l'amour avec ma femme même si elle est enceinte et cela jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus....

_**Il continuait de m'embrasser et promenait ses mains partout sur mon corps mais il s'est attardé à mon ventre, il a ensuite enlever en douceur ma robe et m'a couché sur le lit..... J'étais gênée d'être nue devant mon homme... il a continuer à m'embrasser partout, sur mes seins, mon ventre et a pris plus de temps où mon entre-jambes.... My god... j'avais des frissons partout....Il m'a pénétré doucement sans trop de force mais juste assez pour que j'ai presque eu mon orgasme en commençant...**_

Bella : Humm.... Edward.... svp....hummm...  
Edward : Hummm....Quoi ... ma belle..... tu veux que j'arrête ??  
Bella : Hummm non.... mais prends ton temps.... sinon je vais avoir .... hummm mon orgasme maintenant...... Oh ouiiiii ! c'est tellement bon.......

Edward : Ohhhhhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Bella : Hummmmm Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

_**Nous avons fait l'amour de façon passionnelle et amoureux une bonne partie de la nuit.... J'étais finalement très fatiguée parce que lorsqu'il est allé prendre sa douche, je suis tombé endormie... Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avec un baiser de mon mari et un bon café....**_

Edward : J'ai une question ma belle ....  
Bella : Oui il est de toi.... et c'est un petit garçon....  
Edward : Comment... tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées ! hahaha  
Bella : Je suis avec toi... ce n'est pas pour rien ! hihihi  
Edward : Tu as combien de mois de fait ??  
Bella : 4 ... mais je l'ai su seulement lors de votre 2 ième ronde... je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché !  
Edward : Ca va.... j'avoue que je t'en veux en quelque peu de m'avoir cacher ça... mais tu as fini par me prouver à quel point tu m'aimais... parce que tu savais que si tu me disais ça au début je serai sûrement revenu mais peut-être sans le vouloir à 100 %... mais là.... je sais que je suis tout à toi à 120 %.... et j'espère que toi aussi !!  
Bella : Oh oui......

_**Nos lèvres se sont retrouvées rapidement.**_


	64. Chapter 63

Bella : OUCHHHH!..... CHRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : (arrivant en courant).... QUOI ??????? (en me relevant)  
Bella: AHHHHH J'Ai mal merde !!!!!  
Edward : Tu essayais de faire quoi au juste....tu sais que tu ne peux pas appuyer sur ton pied beaucoup!  
Bella : Je suis tannée !!!!!!!!! J'essayais de prendre la boîte là.....

_**En lui montrant en haut dans Walk-in...**_

Edward : Tu aurais pu me le demander au lieu d'essayer chérie !

_**Il m'a donné la boite et m'a donné un baiser avant de repartir....  
**_  
_**Ding Dong....**_**  
**  
Edward : J'y vais beauté !  
Bella : Ah Ah Ah... à la vitesse que je marche... j'espère !!!

_**Je lui avait criée ça de notre Walk-in.**_

C'était mes parents avec des membres de ma famille qui venaient passer 2 jours ici. J'avais oublié qu'ils arrivaient tôt... j'étais encore en boxer et en camisole...  
  
Marguerite : Saluttttttttttttt Bellaaaaa!  
Bella : OH Salut ma belle !!!!!!!!!!  
Marguerite : Bellaa pourquoi toi es assis par terre ?????  
Bella : Bella voulait prendre quelque chose dans la boîte....

_**En me relevant, je sautillais sur un pied...**_

Marguerite : Bellaaaa Pourquoi tu sautes ?????  
Bella : Parce que je me suis fait mal au pied et je ne peux pas marcher dessus.... Viens on va aller retrouver tout le monde...  
Marguerite : Bellaaaa Pourquoi tu es encore en pyjamaaa ?  
Bella : Oups... c'est vrai.... Pourquoi tu n'irais pas retrouver Mady pendant que je m'habille ?!  
Marguerite : OKkkk

_**Et elle est partie en sautillant.... Hihihi !  
**_  
_**Avec tout le linge que j'avais, je n'arrivais pas à me trouver quelque chose à mettre.... C'était aussi plus difficile étant enceinte de 6 mois maintenant...**_

Edward : Hey beauté.... Tu fais quoi ???

_**Il est entré dans notre Walk-in et m'a vu assise par terre en pleure !**_

Bella : Je n'ai plus rien à mettre !!!!!!!!!!! (il est venu s'assoir à côté de moi)... Je suis trop grosse !  
Edward : Bon bon.... Tu n'as pas magasiné la semaine dernière ?! Tiens mets-ça ! (en me donnant une jupe en jeans et un chandail moulant)  
Bella : EDWARD MASEN UNE JUPE EN JEANS AVEC LE VENTRE QUE J'AIE !  
Edward : Bon bon.... Je vais te trouver autre chose ! Ah les femmes !!!!!!!

_**Je lui donna un coup sur la jambe**_

Edward : ... hey.... (il m'aida à me relever)... Tiens alors, ce kit là te va à merveille ... un beau bleu qui fait ressortir tes yeux...  
Bella: Ouin... tu as PEUT-ÊTRE raison ! hihi... désolé pour mes sautes d'humeurs cette semaine !  
Edward : Ca va.... Je trouve ça sexy !  
Bella : Hein ??? Arrêtes dont !

_**J'enlevais mon pyjama afin de m'habiller, j'étais dos à Edward quand j'ai senti ses mains se promener sur mon corps....**_

Bella : Edward.... On ne peut pas faire ça là ....  
Edward : Oui... (il m'a retourné afin de m'embrasser)... j'ai barré la porte !  
Bella: Oh... et j'ai le goût en plus.... Hummm mais j'ai mal au pied....  
Edward : Inquiètes toi pas... (en embrassant mes seins)... de toute façon faut pas niaiser trop trop.... Hummmm  
Bella : Oui.... Alors laisses faire les préliminaires... va droit au but....hummm  
Edward : Hummmm ok.....

_**Il m'a couché sur le meuble dans le milieu de la pièce et m'a pénétré très rapidement...**_

Bella : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Continues !!!

Edward : Tu... Aimes.... Ça hein ???????? Hummmmmmm

Bella : Ouiiiiiiiiiii plus fooooooooooooooort ! Encooooooooooooooore !

Edward : Ohhhhhhhhhhhh je vais venir......... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Bella : Ohh Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

Edward : !

_**C'était très bon mais ce n'est jamais assez pour moi... quand c'est des petites vites comme ça, je le re-baiserai encore ! **_

Bella: .. Edward... faut pas recommencer ça...  
Edward : Pourquoi... tu n'aimes pas ?! (en se dégageant de mon entre-jambes)..  
Bella : non... j'en veux encore plus !!!!!!!!! hihihi  
Edward : hahaha Moi aussi !... Ce soir peut-être.... (en mordillant mon sein)....hummm  
Bella : Ohhh... c'est méchant ça.....

_**J'étais encore tout excitée que j'ai atterrie sur mon pied avant de m'effondrer par terre**_

Bella : ... OUCHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!  
Edward : Merde Bella !!!!!!!!!! (il m'a prise dans ses bras)  
Bella : TABARNAK..... Ca fait mal !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : Tu veux aller prendre une douche ??  
Bella : J'aimerai bien oui MAIS JE NE PEUX PLUS METTRE DE POIDS SUR MON PIED !!!!  
Edward : Ok... cries-pas après moi quand même c'est pas de ma faute !  
Bella : EDWARD MASEN !!!!!!!! (je l'ai regardé d'un air bête) C'est ta greluche qui m'a foutu le pied en compote !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : ok... désolé, tu as raison.... Mais je t'ai demandé de me pardonner ! (en me donnant ma robe de chambre)... tiens mets ça et je vais t'amener prendre une douche....

_**Toc Toc Toc...**_

Renée : Bella ??? Ca va ????  
Bella : (en ouvrant la porte) Oui oui... j'ai sauté sur mon pied ! Et là il fait mal en criss ! Puis y faut que je prenne une douche ! AH Tabarnak !!!!!  
Renée : Bella... c'est pas beau sacrer comme ça !  
Bella : Je sais mais ça fait mal en maudit ! Et je ne peux pas rester sur une jambe longtemps avec la bedaine que j'ai !  
Edward : Je vais prendre une douche avec toi dans ce cas....  
Renée : Ok... je vous laisse.... Ah ! Et la petite semble vraiment aimé Marguerite ! Elle joue avec depuis tantôt...  
Bella : C'est bien !

_**Edward m'a amené jusqu'à la salle de bain... mon pied élançait beaucoup....Normalement, je peux rester debout dans la douche et mettre mon pied a terre mais tout mettre mon poids sur mon autre jambe, sauf que là ça faisait vraiment mal...**_

Bella : Edward, tu peux laisser faire.. je vais m'arranger...  
Edward : Non.... Comme tu sembles me le faire savoir, c'est moi qui t'a mis dans cet état alors je vais rester...  
Bella : Enceinte ou le pied ?! hahaha ....bon alors, j'aimerai bien pouvoir enfin descendre et voir ma famille donc faudrait se dépêcher !  
Edward : Ok... aller Hop dans la douche !

_**Il m'a prise dans ses bras malgré ma bedaine.**_

Bella : Tu vas finir par de faire de vrai muscle en me transportant avec ma grosseur ! hihihi  
Edward : Mets-en !

_**Je lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre.**_

Bella : Hey hey !!!! je ne suis pas si grosse que ça !!!!  
Edward : Je sais... je voulais juste que tu me dises ça !!! haha  
Bella : AH AH AH !!.... alors on en profites ?! (en l'embrassant sur le torse)  
Edward : hummm on peut bien ! mais tu prends trop de place avec ta bedaine !! HAHAHAH

_**il s'est tout de suite tasser parce que je m'apprêtais à le frapper tout en riant...**_

Bella : hihihi... je sais qu'on ne peut pas ... (en l'embrassant )....faire ça dans la douche.... (en l'embrassant plus bas).... Mais je peux quand même utiliser ma bouche pour autre chose....  
Edward : Oh oui.....

_**Je m'étais assis sur notre banc dans la douche et je commençais à lécher sa longueur.... Je lui caressais les testicules en même temps...**_

Edward : OH OUI...... Continues ma belle....... OH OUI !....  
Bella : baisse au moins le ton.....hihi

_**Je l'ai satisfait presque tout à fait.... Il m'a levé et me tenait très fort...**_**  
**  
Edward : Je veux te faire l'amour là !

_**En prenant mes seins et en m'embrassant dans le cou...**_

Bella : Moi aussi Edward.... Mais ma situation avec mon pied, nous le permet pas.... Et on a de la visite !  
Edward : ok ok.... Mais je ne peux pas sortir comme ça....tu vas devoir me satisfaire bientôt alors ! haha (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Et toi aussi !!!!!! Mais je vais te soulager....

_**Je me suis a nouveau assise et j'ai recommencé à le sucer très vivement.... Il n'a pas tenu très longtemps et est venu dans ma bouche...**_

Edward : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_**10 minutes plus tard, nous étions sortis de la douche. Et 10 minutes plus tard, je descendais enfin....**_

Charlie : Ouin Ouin.... Sont longues vos douches ! HAHAHA  
Mon oncle : C'est normal... les positions sont dures à trouver enceinte !!! HAHHAH  
Bella : hihihi vous êtes drôles vous ! Je ne suis même pas capable de marcher sur mon pied encore....  
Charlie : On niaise.... Tu es ravissante ma belle ! Tu es vraiment belle enceinte.... Toute radieuse !  
Renée : Oui c'est vrai.... Tu as pris un peu plus de poids qu'avec Mady !

_**Elle avait ma petite dans ses bras quand je suis descendu mais la petite à crier MOM et voulait que je la prenne, je ne pouvais pas la prendre parce que j'étais debout en béquilles alors Edward à voulu la prendre mais elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle tendait les bras vers moi... Edward tentait de la calmer mais rien n'y échappait...**_

Charlie : Elle veut sa maman je crois !  
Edward : Oui... ça fait 2 semaines qu'elle fait ça quand elle commence à être fatiguée....  
Bella : C'est normal... je ne peux plus la prendre comme je veux à cause des béquilles et elle le ressent alors depuis 2 semaines c'est l'enfer.... Minute mon amour Maman va s'asseoir ....  
Renée : Elle dit Mom mais dit Papa....c'est drôle ! hahaha  
Bella : C'est Edward ! hihihi  
Edward : Ouin ben là (il me la donner et elle s'est arrêté de pleurer)... elle lui a appris PAPA en français... alors il fallait bien qu'elle dise Maman en anglais.... Hahaha  
Ma tante : Alors, vous elle va apprendre les 2 langues en même temps ?!  
Bella : Oh que oui ! Je veux qu'elle parle en français mais aussi en anglais.... Elle va devenir meilleur que son père !!! hahahha  
Edward : Hey.... Je suis pas si pire que ça !!!  
Bella : Ben oui chéri... tu es pas si pire ! haha  
Marguerite : Bellaaa.. tu viens dans la piscine avec moi ???  
Bella : Oh ma belle... tu devrais demander à ... Edward ! (il m'a fait une paire de yeux !!).... Ah tu avais juste à pas me dire que ma bedaine prenait trop de place dans la douche !!!!!  
Edward : C'est ça, je vais payer et c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de dire ça !! haha  
Renée : Edward même si une femme te dit qu'elle se trouve grosse, tu dois toujours dire le contraire... surtout une femme enceinte !!!! hahaha  
Charlie : Crois-moi tu aurais dû lui dire tout le contraire ! hahahaha  
Bella: Je t'aime quand même Chéri !!! hhihihi  
Ma tante : Alors Bella, tu travailles ?  
Edward : Oui elle travaille !!!!! (en soupirant)  
Charlie : Edward, tu sais bien que ma fille ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire ! hahaha  
Edward : Oui... je sais ça ! Le problème est la petite ... elle doit sentir que sa mère va devoir s'occuper d'un autre bébé et là elle la veut pour elle seule ! Je ne suis même plus capable d'aller la border... Elle pleure sans cesse jusqu'à sa mère y aille....  
Bella : Edward voyons... elle veut être avec toi aussi ! hihi  
Edward : Oui des fois.... Mais depuis 2 semaines nada ! En plus, elle a commencé à marcher...  
Bella: Edward, il y a aussi le fait que depuis notre retour ici, j'ai souvent été à Toronto... Tu as plus été avec elle que moi... c'est normal qu'elle veut sa mère quand je suis ici...  
Charlie : Je pensais que ton contrat à Toronto était terminé ?!  
Bella : Là il l'est depuis 2 semaines...mais je travaille beaucoup encore !  
Renée : Tu vas faire quoi avec ta promotion ?

_**Je regardais Edward avant de répondre car lorsque je suis revenu de travailler hier, nous en avons discuté et comme de fait Edward n'aime pas du tout que je travaille....**_

**Flashback... Hier 18h...  
**  
Bella: Allo chéri !!!  
Edward : Salut ma belle... nous sommes dans la cuisine....  
Bella: (en l'embrassant) Hummm tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui....  
Edward : Toi aussi... (en m'embrassant et en flattant ma bedaine)... mais il n'y a pas juste à moi que tu as manqué on dirait....

_**Mady qui était assise dans sa chaise, criait Mom Mom Mom.... Elle était pleine de chocolat dans la face...**_

Bella : hihihi ton papa te gâte quand maman est absente !!! hihi  
Edward : Elle m'a obligé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**En me jetant une serviette dans la face pour que je la lave.**_

Bella : Ca va être quoi quand elle va avoir 18 ans.... Elle va faire tout ce qu'elle veut de son papa ! hihi  
Mady : MOM MOM MOM MOM !  
Bella : Oui ma belle... maman arrive... c'est moins rapide avec des béquilles... Bon, est-ce que ton papa est rendu un vrai homme de maison ?! Il cuisine maintenant ! hihi  
Edward : Bien c'est pas très compliqué... j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit ! Mais tu es sûre que je ne mettais pas d'eau dans le fond ?!  
Bella: Oui... cette mijoteuse là est faite comme ça... entk ça sent bon ! as-tu fait un plat d'accompagnement ?!  
Edward : Euh... non... pas encore ! Tu veux quoi ?!  
Bella : Des pâtes ça va aller ! Tu veux que je le fasse ?

_**En me levant mais la petite ne voulait pas que je parte, elle s'est mise à crier !**_

Edward : Non reste avec elle... des Sidekicks ça va ?  
Bella: Oui... et comment ça été avec la petite aujourd'hui ??  
Edward : Bien... j'ai eu de la visite....

_**Il me regardait avant de rajouter quelque chose**_

Edward : ... Lana et le petit...  
Bella : C'est bien... tu le prends quand ??  
Edward : Elle voulait... que je le prenne aujourd'hui pour 2 mois !  
Bella : Hein quoi ?! Coudonc, elle fait quoi pour partir des mois comme ça....  
Edward : Quelqu'un qui la fait vivre ! haha  
Bella : Ouin... et ?  
Edward : Je lui ai dit non... Je recommence l'entraînement et toi tu travailles, tu es enceinte et tu as un pied en moins !  
Bella : Ouin vu comme ça... mais tu pourrais le prendre quand même !  
Edward :Bella Boudreau ... tu as quelque chose à me dire !!!  
Bella: ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!....  
Edward : Tu crois me connaître beaucoup mais moi aussi... Il s'est passé quoi au bureau ??? Parce que quand tu me fais ses beaux yeux là, c'est toujours mauvais signe ... et c'est à cause du bureau !  
Bella : J'ai vu Bettman cet après-midi.... On a discuté de mon congé....Luc va rester à Mtl et va garder son poste encore 1 an... mais il veut que je sois son genre de bras droit...  
Edward : Bella !!! Tu ne veux pas du tout rester auprès de moi et de tes enfants !!!!!!!!! Je me passerai bien de ce genre de conversation ce soir ! Tu gâches ma soirée !

_**Il s'est ouvert une bière et l'a callé d'un coup!**_

Bella : Svp Edward... il me semble que tout va bien depuis notre réconciliation... pourquoi, je me sens toujours mal de parler travail avec toi ?! On a toujours ce même genre de conversation depuis qu'on se connait et je te dis toujours la même chose... tu as accepté d'être avec moi et tu savais parfaitement que j'étais une femme d'affaires et que je le resterai !  
Edward : Oui mais Bella..  
Bella: Edward ! Je n'ai pas fini ! .... (il s'est tue) J'ai refusé... je vais travailler jusqu'à mon accoucher en novembre et par la suite je prends 8 mois donc je pourrais recommencer début août mais seulement 2-3 jours semaine... Tu sais Edward... je ne suis pas si conne que ça, je vais avoir un autre enfant et la première va avoir 1 an seulement dans 1 mois... Je vois bien que présentement Mady a besoin de sa mère alors imagine ce que cela va être quand elle va voir arriver son petit frère ! Son père aussi a besoin de sa femme non?!

_**Edward s'était ouvert une autre bière et il est venu se mettre a genou devant moi, il flattait ma bedaine tout en parlant...**_

Edward : Oui votre père (en regardant Mady) a besoin de sa femme, parce que présentement, elle lui manque beaucoup !!!! (il m'a embrassé)  
Bella : Edward....

_**Je lui ai fait signe que les pâtes passaient par-dessus...**_

Edward : Oh merde !!!

**Fin du Flashback...  
**  
Bella : J'ai choisi de prendre 8 mois off ... Mon patron de Mtl va garder le poste encore 1 an et je vais être en quelque sorte son assistante mais c'est moi qui va gérer au bureau... il va souvent être parti, c'est une genre de transition...  
Charlie : Viens me faire croire que tu ne travailleras pas du tout durant ses 8 mois là ?!  
Bella : ... Je vais seulement être disponible à titre de consultante pour lui sur certains projets... mais sans plus, et seulement à l'occasion.  
Mon oncle : Et toi Edward, tu es d'accord ??  
Edward : ... Non... mais je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est sûr que je voudrais avoir ma femme avec moi mais quand je l'ai connu, elle travaillait beaucoup et je savais bien qu'elle ne serait pas une femme au foyer.... Elle a quand même fait un gros compromis.. je pensais même qu'elle recommencerait à travailler après la naissance du petit....  
Bella: Mais après lui, c'est le dernier ! (en souriant à Edward)  
Edward : Chérie.. tu ne peux même pas me résister et on dirait bien que je suis dû pour me reproduire beaucoup !! hahaha  
Bella : Tu te feras coupé c'est tout !!!!!!!! hihihi  
Edward : Non non pas question ! Je veux te voir avec 4-5 kids !

_**Je me suis étouffée avec mon café !**_

Bella : M'as t'en faire ! Tu es déjà rendu à 3... alors pour moi ça en fait 4 !!! Donc on est ok !  
Edward : 4 ????

_**Tout le monde s'est mis à rire mais il n'a pas compris en même temps!**_

Edward : ..... est-tu entrain de me dire que je suis un enfant ?!  
Bella : Oui.... Je dois passer constamment derrière toi comme avec Mady ! HAHAHA... ouch...  
Maman : Ca va ???  
Bella: Oui... il me donne des coups aujourd'hui...Edward occupes-toi de Mady... je vais aller au toilette... Va voir Papa ma belle....

_**Je me suis dirigée aux toilettes avec mes maudites béquilles... en entrant dans la maison, je suis tombé face à face avec Josh, Carey et Emmet...**_

Emmet : My god... ça grossit ce petit Eddy Jr.... (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Salut les gars... Emmet tu n'es plus le bienvenue ici maintenant !!!! hihihi  
Josh : C'est ce qu'on a pas arrêté de lui dire... Traite !

_**Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers Carey pour l'embrasser, j'étais vraiment contente de le revoir... Il m'avait beaucoup manqué cet été !!!**_


	65. Chapter 64

Emmet : Ha Ha Ha...  
Bella : Tu avais juste à pas signer avec San Jose ! Tu sais bien que les plus belles filles sont ici ! hahaha... ouch...  
Carey: Ca va Bella ?????  
Bella : Oui.. j'ai juste des crampes depuis 1 heure... bon je vais aller faire pipi !  
Emmet : Tu es sûre que tout va bien aller ?????

_**Les gars semblaient plus inquiets que moi.**_

Bella: Oui oui... aller trouver Edward dehors... mes parents sont là...

_**La petite était rendu à mes pieds... elle marchait mais tombait souvent, là elle voulait que je la prenne...**_

Mady : MOM MOM MOM (elle était accroché à ma jambe)  
Emmet : MY GOD !!!!!!!!! C'est toi en miniature !!!!!!!! Viens voir mon oncle Emmet !

_**Il l'a prise mais elle voulait être dans mes bras et elle s'est mise à pleurer... **_

Emmet : ....Je n'ai rien fait Bella !!  
Bella : AHAHAH ce n'est pas toi....  
Edward : (qui venait de rentrer) Elle ne veut que sa maman ces temps-ci... même son papa ne peut rien faire...

_**Il l'a prise de dans les bras à Emmet mais elle ne voulait rien savoir!**_

Edward : ... tu vois...  
Bella : Mets là par terre et elle va me suivre jusqu'au toilette...

_**Je suis partie au toilette avec Mady, elle me suivait très proche pendant ce temps, les gars sont allés rejoindre tout le monde dehors...**_**  
**  
Charlie : Bon un traitre !!!! hahaha  
Emmet : hey hey.... Arrêter je suis rendu gêné de venir à Mtl ! hahaha  
Edward : Fallait que tu signes avec le CH.... Hahaha... tu t'en sortiras pas mec !

_**Ils ont parlé pendant un bon bout jusqu'à ce que Marguerite demande où est Mady....**_**  
**  
Edward : C'est vrai... ça fait un bout ! (en regardant Marguerite) Tu veux aller voir ce qu'elle fait en dedans ??  
Marguerite : OKKKK

_**La petite est entrée et criait mon nom et celui de Mady mais personne répondait... Elle s'est dirigée vers la salle de bain quand elle a entendu Mady dire Mom...Dès qu'elle m'a vu couché par terre endormie, elle a couru vers Edward....**_

Marguerite : Bella dors sur le plancher dans la salle de bain !!!

_**Tout le monde s'est rué à l'intérieur, Edward paniquait vraiment...  
**_  
Edward : MON DIEU BELLA !!!!!! WAKE-UP !!! BELLA !!!!!!!! Appel notre Médecin Carey...  
Carey: Ok !!  
Renée : Je vais te donner une serviette froide... peut-être que ça va la réveiller...  
Edward : Bella svp ! !!

_**Edward était paniqué et il avait les yeux pleins d'eau.**_

Edward : Bella merde... réveilles !!!Svp... j'aime pas ça !!!  
Bella : Edwaard.... (en m'ouvrant les yeux )  
Edward : MY GOD ! Bella tu m'as fait très peur !!!

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'amener dans notre chambre.**_

Bella : Ca va aller Edward... je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un vertige... je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, je crois...  
Edward : Ah ma maudite ! Depuis quand tu ne manges pas ?! Tu veux que je te fasse quoi ???  
Bella : Mady !! Elle est où ???  
Carey: ici (il l'avait dans les bras)... le Médecin va venir ici pour voir si tout semble ok...  
Mady : MOM MOM !!  
Bella : Mady, mamy va te prendre... (je l'ai tendu à ma mère)  
Emmet :Est-ce que ça peut être dû à tes crampes Bella ???

_**Ah merde... je pensais qu'il aurait oublié...**_

Edward : QUOI ?? Tu as des crampes ???  
Bella : Edward.... (je le regardais)... j'ai juste eu des petites crampes ce matin....  
Edward : AH Bella !!! Tu m'exaspère des fois ! Bon je vais aller te faire à déjeuner.. tu veux quoi ??  
Bella : J'ai pas faim beaucoup... mais tu ne me laisseras pas tant que je ne mangeras pas, c'est ca ?! hihi  
Edward : C'est ca !  
Charlie : Il a parfaitement raison de le faire....  
Bella : Bon les 2 hommes de ma vie qui se mettent ensemble contre moi.... je suis mieux de ne rien dire ! hahaha  
Edward : Enfin ! hahha (je lui donna un coup)  
Bella : Alors, je vais prendre 1 oeuf bacon ! hihihi

_**Tout le monde était rendu dans la cuisine mais j'ai gardé Edward auprès de moi....**_**  
**  
Bella : Edward... je suis désolé.... (je me suis mise à pleurer)  
Edward : C'est ok voyons ! (il m'a pris dans ses bras).... Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Dis moi comment c'est arrivé ??  
Bella : La petite a fait un faux mouvement et j'ai dû mettre tout mon poids sur mon pied, ça m'a tellement fait mal que j'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là....  
Edward : ok... mais le Médecin va t'examiner quand même tantôt... (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : ok... bon je dois manger....

_**Je n'avais pas pu parler avec Carey de la journée mais j'aurai bien aimé savoir comment c'était passé son été... **_

_**Le lendemain, je devais aller voir le Médecin pour un echo afin de s'assurer que tout était ok, il était venu la veille mais voulait s'assurer que tout semblait ok....**_

Edward : BELLA TU ES PRÊTE ????  
Bella : Oui Oui.... je ne peux pas faire plus vite...  
Edward : Désolé...  
papa : Vous revenez pour diner ??  
Bella : Oui... mais que diriez-vous d'aller manger au resto sur une terrasse ??  
maman : vous êtes sûrs ??Bella, tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée ??  
Bella : Maman.... je suis tannée de ne pas pouvoir faire des choses banales comme aller manger au resto ! Depuis 2 mois ce que je fais, soit je suis à la maison 24h sur 24h soit je vais travailler et je rentre à la maison ! Je n'ai même pas été encore faire l'épicerie !  
Renée : Tu n'es pas allé à Toronto ???  
Bella : Oui mais je sors de la maison seulement pour aller travailler.... je suis tannée !  
Charlie : Ok alors on va y aller mais dès que tu es fatiguée, on rentre !  
Edward : C'est sûre ! (en me faisant un clin d'oeil) Bon aller !  
Bella : La petite dors donc quand elle va se réveiller, tout va bien aller... c'est seulement quand elle me voit qu'elle me lâche plus !  
Charlie : inquiètes toi pas.... on en a eu 3 des Mady ! hahaha Et toi, tu n'étais pas de tout repos en plus !! hahahhaa  
Bella : AH AH AH.... bon alors, voici les clés de mon auto si vous voulez faire quelque chose avec la petite ce matin... Parce qu'après Edward veut m'amener voir son physio au complexe pour mon pied et lui il va aller s'entraîner 1 heure... donc vous pourriez amener la petite... et vous

_**En regardant mes 2 frères qui avaient encore l'oreiller étampé dans leur face!**_

Bella : .... vous allez pouvoir rencontrer les joueurs malgré que vous en connaissez quelques uns...  
Felix : Oh Cool sister !!!!!!!!!!  
Charlie : Bon... je crois qu'on aura pas trop le choix d'aller voir des joueurs de hockey... maudit que c'est plate !!! (d'un ton sarcastique)  
Bella : hahahha me semble oui ! (Edward klaxonnait).... bon il est impatient ce chum là !!!! hihihi

....

Edward : Tout va bien aller ma belle ! (en prenant ma main)  
Bella : hihi... J'ai l'air stressée on dirait !  
Edward : oui... et c'est la première fois que je te sens comme ça... alors je m'inquiète beaucoup aussi !  
Bella : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme tu dis... tout va bien aller !  
Edward : Oui je sais.... ta première grossesse ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'aurais voulu et là avec ton pied... Je m'en veux encore surtout que ton pied ne guérit pas comme il devrait !  
Bella : Je suis enceinte c'est normal... j'ai marché dessus pendant 1 semaine même si ça faisait mal..... J'aurai dû t'écouter...  
Edward : Je savais ! Je savais que tu avais fait ça à Toronto !!!! haha  
Bella : Désolé.... mais j'imagine que je vais finir par pouvoir marcher normalement...  
Edward : J'ai hâte aussi car tu deviens fatiguée plus vite et là la petite t'en demande trop !  
Bella : Oui je sais.... mais (_**mon cell a sonné**_)... min...

Bella : Allo!

Bella : ça va et toi ?

Bella : Ok... quand ça ? Ce soir ?!

Bella : Je vais regarder ça mais j'ai de la visite jusqu'à demain...

Bella : ok... je vais y réfléchir.. ça fait longtemps en plus...

Bella : Je te rappelles cet après-midi... bye !

Edward : C'était qui ?  
Bella : Étienne  
Edward : ok... il voulait quoi ?

_**Son cell sonna à ce moment, il ne semblait pas content de voir qui c'était...  
**_  
Edward : Yes...

Edward : Je te rappelle Emmet... bye !

Bella : Edward Masen..... c'était pas Emmet!  
Edward : Oui...  
Bella : Ouin c'est ça !

_**J'ai repris ma main de la sienne, je me suis retourné et regardait dehors avec les yeux pleins d'eau... Je savais très bien que c'était pas Emmet parce qu'il lui aurait quand même parlé malgré que je sois là... Est-ce qu'il voyait une autre femme ?! Je commençait à avoir des doutes mais j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était impossible... J'avais fait beaucoup d'efforts envers Carey pour satisfaire Edward et de ne pas le perdre... Alors là, j'étais complètement démoralisée... Je devais faire quoi ?! **_

_**Est-ce que j'avais le goût de savoir la vérité, de savoir que mon chum baisait une autre femme pendant que moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de le satisfaire même si je devais subir les conséquences physiques présentement... J'ai dû arrêter de penser car nous étions rendu à la clinique....**_

Edward : Minute, je vais t'aider..  
Bella : Ca va Edward !!!!!

_**Je n'avais pas le goût qu'il me touche présentement, j'étais paniquée et aussi fâchée mais je ne voulais pas trop le montrer.**_

Edward : ok...

_**Je m'étais étendu sur la table afin d'avoir l'écho...Le Médecin ne parlait pas.... il s'est simplement retourné vers Edward...**_

Médecin : Madame Masen le temps que vous vous habillez je vais parler avec M. Masen  
Bella : Non... je veux savoir... il y a quelque chose qui cloche ????? C'EST QUOI ????  
Médecin : Madame Masen... je veux que vous relaxer quelque minutes.... le temps que vous aller vous rhabiller...  
Edward : Bella... habilles toi et je vais parler avec le médecin...

_**Je me suis levé mais après 2 pas, j'ai regardé Edward...**_**  
**  
Bella : Edward... je ne me... sens... (je suis tombé sans connaissance)  
Edward : BELLA !!!!!!!!  
Médecin : OK... on l'amène en salle d'accouchement ! VITE INFIRMIÈRE!  
Edward : QUOI ????  
Médecin : Le coeur du bébé est irrégulier car son cordon est enroulé un peu autour de son cou... c'est pour ça qu'elle a perdu connaissance hier.... Mr. Masen.... vous aller peut-être faire un choix entre votre femme ou votre bébé.... mais pour l'instant nous devons l'envoyé à l'hôpital car nous n'avons pas tout le matériel pour sauver les 2 en même temps....  
Edward : QUOI ???? NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Edward pleurait beaucoup, il ne voulait pas et ne serait pas capable de se remettre de la perte de sa douce moitié.**_


	66. Chapter 65

_**Edward avait réussis à convaincre les ambulanciers d'embarquer avec eux. Le Médecin était là aussi...**_**  
**  
Médecin : Mr. Masen... si je vous pose la question est-ce que vous aller être capable de me donner une réponse rapidement ?  
Edward :.... je ... je suis .... sûr qu'il y a un autre option..... Je veux garder les 2 !!! vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !!!  
Médecin : Mr. Masen... Ce n'est pas garantie à 100% mais elle n'est qu'à 6 mois donc le bébé va naître très prématuré... J'aimerai vous dire que cela n'a pas d'importance mais non... Présentement, j'ai un pouls pour les 2 mais dès que j'en perd un, je dois décider.....  
Edward : Est-ce... est-ce que vous aller lui faire une césarienne ???  
Médecin : Non pas nécessairement... je n'attendrai pas pour l'accoucher sinon vous aller la perdre ou lui... nous pouvons la provoquer et l'accoucher naturellement même si elle est inconsciente... mais dès que le coeur du bébé ou d'elle flanche, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire sauf espérer....Nous allons la provoquer afin que les contractions se fassent et que l'on puisse accoucher... et peut-être même que Bella va se réveiller...  
Edward : Écoutez... Je veux que me femme soit vivante alors faites ce que vous pouvez... Je n'ai aucun problème à payer des Médecin privés afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit vivante de même que mon garçon... alors faites le nécessaire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Edward ne pouvait pas assister à l'accouchement, il avait appelé mes parents mais avait juste été capable de donner le nom de l'hôpital car il pleurait tellement que son souffle coupait ! Mes parents sont arrivés environ 30 min plus tard avec Mady.....**_**  
**  
Charlie : EDWARD !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??????  
Edward : .... elle.... elle.... ils vont peut-être juste sauver 1 des 2 !!!

_**Il éclata encore en sanglots dans les bras de ma mère, qui avait les yeux pleins d'eau.**_

Renée : Ca va bien aller..... (elle ne croyait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait)...  
Mady : MOM.... PAPA!

_**Edward l'a pris dans ses bras, il avait besoin de sa fille en ce moment, il redoutait le moment où le Médecin allait revenir dans la salle car il savait que cela serait mauvais signe.... Edward avait appelé Emmet et les gars, ils étaient tous en entrainement alors il laissa un message... 2 hr après, toute l'équipe sont arrivés dans la salle.... Alice ne savait pas, c'est Jasper qui est allé la chercher et cela lui a donné comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.... Dès qu'elle est arrivé, elle a pris la petite et a serré Edward dans ses bras....**_

Alice : Tu... tu as eu des .... nouvelles ???  
Edward : Non.... Al... pourquoi... pourquoi moi ! MERDE ! TABARNAK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (il frappa dans un mur)

_Tout le monde se tue quand ils l'ont entendu, personne n'avait jamais vu Edward Masen perdre ses moyens et s'effondrer en larmes à ce point là .... Emmet a donc décidé d'appeler sa mère afin qu'elle prenne le premier vol pour Mtl et être auprès de son fils au cas où il perdrai l'amour de sa vie ou la chair de sa chair....._

Emmet : Ed.. j'ai appelé ta mère... elle prends le prochain vol...  
Edward : .... Merci....  
Mady : (Qui était dans les bras de Alice).... MOM MOM MOM

_**Elle regardait son père en tendant les bras, comme si elle savait quelque chose.**_

Edward s'est alors levé et a pris sa petite fille dans ses bras, c'était vraiment dure.... Il n'était pas question pour lui de ne plus reparler ni voir la femme de sa vie surtout sur la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu... Il n'a pas voulu lui dire c'était quoi car c'était une surprise pour elle...

~**Flashback, conversation Edward au cell dans son auto....~  
**  
Edward : Yes...  
_Préparatrice de Mariage: Mr. Masen, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la salle pour votre mariage, je vous envoie les photos par courriel, ok et j'aimerai aussi être certaine que vous avez le bon nombre d'inviter soit 254 ?_  
Edward : Je te rappelle Emmet... bye !

~**Fin Flashback...~**

_**Et oui, il avait marié celle qu'il aimait mais il aurait voulu que ce soit comme je le voulais, donc un grand mariage, même si lui non, il voulait refaire tout.... il avait donc engagé une organisatrice (pas d'une beauté extrême!) afin que tout soit prêt pour le 26 décembre... **_

Médecin : Mr. Masen...

_**Le coeur de la trentaine de personnes présentent avec Edward, s'était pratiquement arrêté...**_

Edward : .....  
Renée : Dites-nous qu'elle va bien svp !!!!!!!  
Médecin : Désolé, seulement la famille proche....  
Renée : JE SUIS SA MÈRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Médecin : Oh désolé madame Masen.... Bella ... elle... elle est inconsciente... a vrai dire, dans un coma .... Elle s'est réveillé en entrant dans la salle d'accouchement et a pu faire le travail mais un effort trop grand peut provoquer un coma et c'est ce qui est arrivé...

_**Mady s'est mise à crier comme si on venait de lui faire mal.... Edward lui, n'était même plus capable de respirer... il s'est senti très faible et a dû s'asseoir et même donné Mady à ma mère....**_

Médecin : Je ne sais pas quand elle peut se réveiller.... cela peut être d'une minute à l'autre mais plus les minutes avancent plus c'est ... c'est difficile pour qu'elle reste en vie.... Désolé.... Nous passons présentement des tests à votre garçon... mais il semble avoir un caractère comme sa mère car il est en vie et semble vouloir y rester malgré ses 4lbs....D'ici quelques minutes vous allez pouvoir le voir mais... il doit rester en incubateur donc impossible de le prendre....  
Edward : ... mais .... Bella.... je peux ... je veux la voir !! (il pleurait encore)  
Médecin : Oui... mais 2 personnes en même temps maximum...

_**Edward à serrer très fort sa petite fille dans ses bras. Il venait de réaliser une chose... c'était de sa faute si sa douce moitié était dans un coma... car si il n'avait pas voulu d'enfant à nouveau, il n'en serait jamais là.... Oh oui, il aimerait ce petit garçon mais il aurait souhaité choisir sa femme.....**_

Alice : Edward... Je peux m'occuper de Mady...  
Edward : NON .... j'ai besoin de elle.... à défaut d'avoir sa mère !!!

_**Ma mère et Edward sont venu me voir dans ma chambre... Je pouvais entendre à moitié ce qu'il disait mais je ne pouvais pas leur répondre.... Dès que Edward est entré dans la chambre avec Mady, celle-ci à crier MOM MOM et voulait que je la prenne... elle ne comprenait pas que je ne pouvais pas... Pour Edward, ce n'était pas facile !**_

Ma mère me regardait les yeux remplis d'eau et ça coulait sur ses joues... Edward pareil... c'était encore plus dure pour lui car Mady me voulait vraiment être près de moi... Elle s'est mise à pleurer quand Edward lui empêchait d'être auprès de sa mère... Le Médecin est entré....

Médecin : Vous pouvez mettre la petite à ses côtés, cela va peut-être lui faire du bien et la réveiller....(il l'a donc mis là)  
Edward : Je veux qu'elle s'en sorte.... (il pleurait)... Bella... Svp... reviens-moi.... Je t'aime trop...

_**Il était à mes côtés ayant pris ma main tout en regardant Mady assise à côté de sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital....**_

Edward : ... Je suis désolé... Je m'en veux de t'avoir menti ce matin !!! Mais c'était pour te faire une surprise....

_  
__**1 mois c'était présentement écoulé depuis l'accouchement.... c'était maintenant l'ouverture du Camp 2011-2012... Sa mère et ma mère avaient été pratiquement là à tous les jours pour lui et pour Mady.. Lui, il venait à l'hôpital de 12h à 22h à tous les jours, le matin il en profitai pour s'entraîner... Il s'est rendu au camp vers 8h**_**...**

Donald Beauchamp: Edward... nous savons tous (Bob était là aussi)... ce que tu vis présentement... et ce n'est pas facile ! Plusieurs nous on dit que tu pensais ne pas te présenter en début de saison... mais tous les journalistes présents aujourd'hui veulent te parler de cela... malheureusement pour toi, tu dois les affronter.... tu n'es pas obligé de dévoilé des choses sur ta vie privé mais en tant que Capitaine, tu dois parler...  
Bob : Il a raison... Edward, je connais Bella depuis un temps et c'est une femme extraordinaire, nous l'aimons tous et nous savons qu'elle s'en sortira... mais tu dois faire un choix....

....

Journaliste : Alors Edward prêts pour la saison ?  
Edward : Certains d'entre vous, le savez déjà, ma femme est présentement à l'hôpital donc.... Je ne serai pas de l'équipe tant qu'elle sera là....  
Journaliste 2 : Alors c'est vraiment grave ce qu'elle a ????  
Edward : Je ne suis pas très ouvert et capable de parler de tout ça présentement... la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que nous attendons chaque jour qu'elle se réveille... et tant qu'elle sera là je serai pas sur la glace...  
Journaliste 3 : Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle souhaiterai ça ??? Elle travaille quand même pour la NHL alors elle connait l'importance d'une bonne préparation et d'un bon début de saison !

_**Il eu un choc par la façon dont LA journaliste lui a posé la question. C'était encore plus frustrant pour lui parce qu'il connaissait cette fille pour l'avoir eu dans son lit avant d'être avec Bella !**_

Edward : Je suis persuadé que si cela vous arriverai vous souhaiterai rester auprès de la personne la plus cher pour vous.... Alors même si je sais qu'elle veut me voir sur la glace.... mais elle ne peut pas me le dire! J'ai aussi un fils d'un mois à m'occuper, qui est à l'hôpital et une petite fille qui pleure sans cesse pour voir sa maman depuis 1 mois.... alors je me fous de ce que vous pouvez penser de ce que je fais ou non !!!

_**Edward est partit aussitôt, Beauchamp est allé parlé aux journalistes afin qu'ils fassent attention à ce qu'il dirait dans la Une .... Il était évident que la Une du lendemain traiterai du retrait du Capitaine des Habs tant que sa femme serait dans le coma...**___

_**Il avait fait le camp au complet mais n'avait pas voyager avec les joueurs et n'avait fait que les games préparatoires à Mtl. Ca faisait maintenant 1 mois que la saison était commencé et j'étais toujours dans un coma profond... Le Médecin continuait de dire à Edward que cela devenait de plus en plus rare que je me réveille mais il refusait d'y croire... Il écoutait tous les matchs dans ma chambre d'hôpital en pensant que je pourrais me réveiller... Le petit était sortit depuis 2 semaines, nous n'avions pas pensé à un nom avant alors il n'avait pas su quoi lui donner... il opta pour Justin Dominic car ma mère lui avait dit que j'aurai toujours voulu appeler mon 2ième frère comme ça..mais il ne savait pas ce qui se cachait sous cette histoire!**_

Edward n'osait pas venir avec Mady ici car elle faisait des crises pour rester avec moi... 

_**Donc, depuis 2 semaines, il ne l'avait pas amené et elle avait été ok mais aujourd'hui, elle s'est réveillé en pleurant et en criant mon nom.... Il s'est dit qu'il devrait l'amener malgré la crise qu'elle ferait ensuite mais au moins, elle m'aurait vu.... Il se disait aussi que mes chances diminuaient grandement et que peut-être ma fille ne me reverrai jamais.. cela lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il y pensait mais il devait se faire à l'évidence... Je ne verrai probablement jamais mon fils.....**_

Il est entré dans ma chambre avec Mady, qui a accourue vers moi en criant MOM..... Mais le choc fût vraiment trop grand, le lit était vide !


	67. Chapter 66

_**Edward a dû quitter la chance en panique avec Mady qui pleurait... Il ne comprenait rien et aucun personnel infirmier ne voulait dévoiler quoique ce soit. Une infirmière lui a simplement demandé d'attendre dans la salle d'attente et que mon Médecin allait venir le voir dès que possible.**_

Médecin : Mr. Masen... venez avec moi svp...  
Edward : Docteur.... svp... dîtes-moi que...

_**Le médecin l'a ramené devant la porte de ma chambre et a fait signe a Edward d'entrer avant de la refermer sans dire un mot..... **_

Bella : Allo......  
Mady : MOM...... MOM.... MOM.... MOM....

_**Edward me regardait comme si il voyait un fantôme tandis que la petite tendait ses bras vers moi.**_

Edward : Beeelllaaaa..

_**Son ton de voix tremblait... il semblait dépourvue de tout...**_

Bella : Je ... je peux embrasser mon mari non ?!  
Edward : .... Je suis .... écoutes.. j'ai pas de mot..... (en m'embrassant)... tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie...  
Bella : Ben voyons.... Tu ne pourras pas de débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !  
Mady : Maman... Papa Puck !

_**La petite disait ça avec les yeux grands ouverts et regardait son papa aussi.**_

Bella : ... Hein... Papa Puck ?!

_**Le Médecin venait de rentrer, Edward s'est dirigé vers lui car il voulait comprendre mais j'avais une question pour lui...**_

**Bella** : AVEC QUI TU M'AS TROMPÉ ??????????????  
Edward : Hein ?! (en chuchotant) je ne t'ai pas trompé...  
**Ava** : Je suis sûre que oui !! !  
Edward : NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella svp.... sa fait 2 mois et demi que tu es ici .... je suis ici à toutes les fucking journées comment peux-tu penser que je te trompe merde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Bella** : Ca.... Ca.... Fait... Vraiment... 2 mois ?  
Edward : oui ! Je te préparais une surprise c'est tout !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Je le regardais dans les yeux et j'ai su qu'il me disait la vérité....Mais pour l'instant, je voulais qu'une chose... mon petit garçon! Mon médecin m'avait dit qu'il était sorti, il y a 2 semaines.**_

Bella : Edward.... le.... le petit... il est ..  
Edward : Il est à la maison avec ta mère et ma mère !  
Bella : ..... C'est... c'est vrai.... my god.... Je veux m'en aller...

Je m'apprêtais à me lever mais le Médecin m'a retenu.

Médecin : Madame Masen... vous devez attendre.. on doit vous passez beaucoup de tests afin de savoir si tout est ok... et si c'est le cas, vous partirez peut-être, je dis bien peut-être... ce soir...

_**J'avais toujours Mady collé à moi, qui me disait toujours PAPA PAS PUCK!!! Et je venais aussi de réaliser que j'avais manqué la fête de ma petite fille !!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Bella : Edward.... pourquoi elle dit toujours PAPA PAS PUCK ???  
Edward : Bien... (_**il étais assis à côté de moi et flattait ma main**_).... Je ne... Je n'ai pas commencé à jouer encore!  
Bella : QUOI ????????????

_**J'étais surprise mais je comprenais parfaitement sa décision.**_

Edward : BEN LÀ !  
Bella : Désolé Chéri... je suis juste surprise...  
Edward : Bella... je suis ici environ de 10 heures à chaque jour depuis la naissance de Justin... Mady pleure depuis 1 mois pour voir sa maman... Je ne pouvais plus l'amener ici parce qu'elle piquait des crises intense et je ne voulais plus la voir comme ça, ça me faisait de la peine... Et depuis 2 semaines, le petit est rentré à la maison.... Nos mères sont ici depuis le tout début, elles s'occupent de Mady et de moi aussi.... Bella... Je t'aime tellement... j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrai jamais sourire comme tu le fais là présentement et ça me tuait.... Oui j'aurai pu penser à autre chose et aller jouer au hockey pour me changer les idées mais même quand je pratique, je pense à toi... Tu es la fan no 1 des Habs alors comment veux-tu que le hockey ne me fasse pas penser à toi....  
Bella : Edward.... (_**en passant ma main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes**_) Je t'aime....  
Mady : MOM !!  
Bella : Je t'aime aussi mon coeur !!!! (_**en embrassant ma fille et mon chum ensuite**_)

Edward : Pourquoi personne ne m'a téléphoné pour me signaler ton réveil ???

_**Il était fâché un peu. Je le comprenais.**_

Bella : Je me suis réveillé vers 2h cette nuit et je ne voulais pas ... Ils m'ont dit que tu étais très souvent ici ... J'ai voulu que le médecin m'évalue seule... Je... Je ne voulais te faire encore plus de mal....

Médecin : Bon c'est le temps...

_**J'avais dis à Edward d'attendre les résultats avant d'appeler qui que ce soit car je pourrai peut-être leur faire une surprise de taille en rentrant à la maison...Il était proche 21h... sa faisait depuis 9 heures ce matin qu'ils me faisaient passer des tests, je commençais à être royalement écœurée d'être ici... Je pouvais même marcher sur mes 2 jambes.... Je ne pouvais pas courir mais au moins, je pouvais marcher !**_

Médecin : Bon madame Masen... est-ce que vous pensez être en mesure de vous rendre à votre voiture ?!

_**Il m'avait dit ça en souriant alors je savais que je pourrai partir...**_

Edward : Quoi... elle peut sortir ?!  
Médecin : Oui... tout semble ok.... Vous pouvez marcher mais je veux que vous partiez en chaise roulante.

Bella: Je peux marcher mais j'ai quand même un peu de misère et je fatigue un peu...  
Médecin : Je veux que tu viennes me voir après demain... Mais si tu as un malaise quelconque, je veux que tu me téléphones, et ce même en pleine nuit ! C'est clair ?! Edward?  
Bella : Aucun problème !!!!

Edward : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas !

_**Mon pied ne me faisait plus mal. Edward m'a dit, qu'un physio était venu à chaque jour afin de le faire travailler et aussi faire travailler mes jambes pour que je sois ok quand je me réveillerai.... Ce fût le cas car même si je ne marchais pas normalement, je pouvais marcher sur mes 2 pieds...**_

Bella : Justin ????  
Edward : Oui.. ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais appeler ton frère comme ça...  
Bella: ahaha...  
Edward : Pourquoi tu trouves ça drôle ?!  
Bella : Parce que ma mère ne devait pas savoir la raison pourquoi je voulais l'appeler comme ca... sinon tu ne l'aurai pas appeler comme ça.... mais j'aime bien !  
Edward : OK... et c'est pourquoi alors ????  
Bella : Mon premier amour de jeunesse......  
Edward : Sérieux ???????  
Bella : Oui hahahah  
Edward : oh ok...  
Bella : Tu n'es pas fâché, j'espère ?! (en entrant dans le Jeep)  
Edward : non... je trouve juste ça drôle... et mettons que pour l'instant, je me fous pas mal de savoir ça... c'est le fait d'être avec ma femme et mes enfants qui m'importe !  
Bella : Edward... tu vas recommencer à jouer dès demain là ??  
Edward : Je vais rester avec toi quand même...  
Bella : Non.... Je suis ok... c'est maintenant à ton tour de profiter de ta vie !!!!!!!!!!!! Je n'aime pas du tout ma vie présentement car je gâche la tienne !!!!!!!!  
Edward : Hey voyons ! C'est quoi cette idée là ?! Bella... ok j'ai 28 ans, j'ai 2 enfants avec toi mais je m'en fous.. c'est avec toi que je voulais être alors c'est tout ! Et que je t'entendre dire encore que tu gâches ma vie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Nous sommes arrivés à la maison... Plusieurs autos étaient là, j'avais pourtant dit à Edward de ne pas les appeler...**_

Bella : Edward as tu parlé avec quelqu'un ??? Pareil gang d'autos !  
Edward : Non... ah mais oui, c'est vrai, les gars m'avaient dit qu'ils passeraient ce soir... Ils reviennent de 3 matchs... Tu vas pouvoir faire une grosse surprise, c'est le cas de le dire ! hahah (en m'embrassant)  
Mady : MOM MOM

_**Elle avait dormie durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison mais dès que nous sommes arrivés, elle s'est réveillé et voulait que ce soit moi qui la prenne. Sauf qu'avec mon état, ce n'était pas approprié mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.**_

Bella : Edward... Je suis stressée ! hihi  
Edward : hahaha....

_**Edward est entré, je le suivais derrière lui avec la petite dans mes bras... Il s'est dirigé au sous-sol...**_

Renée : Allo Edward... et puis? ... Où est Mady ???  
Bella : Ici !!!!

_**Ma mère a échappé son verre par terre.... elle ne pouvait plus respirer et elle s'est presque évanouie... Je me suis dirigée vers elle...**_

Bella : Maman !!! Ca va aller ! Je suis là !

_**Elle pleurait énormément, comme tout le monde là aussi...**_

Renée : ... Comment.... comment...

_**Elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot de plus.**_

Edward : Elle s'est réveillé cette nuit, et voulais passer tous ses tests avant d'informer qui que ce soit et si tout était ok, elle sortait ce soir... et c'est le cas!  
Esmée : Je... je suis très contente ! (**en me prenant dans ses bras**) Tu nous as fait très peur !  
Bella : Je suis vraiment contente de tous vous voir ici... mais... je crois que j'aimerai vraiment voir une personne en particulier....  
Renée : .... Il est dans son lit.... il dort... Je vais appeler ton père...  
Bella : Laisse moi 5 min et c'est moi qui va l'appeler ok?!  
Renée : Ok....

_**Je me suis rendu dans la chambre du petit, il y dormait... **_

Bella : Il... Il... est si petit....

_**Edward était à mes côtés et me flattait dans le dos...**_

Edward : Il était encore plus petit que ça... Il va être calme comme son père...  
Bella : HAHAHA (_**je ne riais pas très fort quand même**_)... toi calme ?! (_**et je l'embrassai**_)  
Edward : Bella....

_**Il me retourna face à lui et a pris mon visage entre ses mains.**_

Edward : ... tu m'as tellement manqué... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de te perdre.... mais j'ai toujours su en dedans de moi que je pourrai encore te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, te voir t'amuser avec tes 2 enfants...

_**J'ai éclaté en sanglots et il m'a pris dans ses bras...**_

Bella : Edward... j'ai tellement eu peur....

_**Toc Toc Toc...**_

Esmée : désolé... Edward, il y a beaucoup de gens qui appellent... ils veulent te parler... Et Bella... tu devrais appeler ton père...  
Bella : Oui...  
Mady : MOM...

_**Je l'ai prise dans mes bras.**_

J'ai appelé mon père, je n'arrivais pas à parler beaucoup tellement j'avais une boule dans l'estomac et mon père aussi! Il allait chercher mon frère au cinéma et s'en venait chez nous aussitôt, il voulait serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras... Moi aussi, je voulais pouvoir serrer mon père dans mes bras...

Toute l'équipe au complet avec les enfants et les blondes, se sont retrouvés chez nous en l'espace de 30 min.....

_Marie_ : BELLA !!! (_**elle m'a serrée dans ses bras**_) C'est... c'est vraiment... je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je suis si contente de te voir !  
**Bella** : Moi aussi !!!  
_Amelia (la petite à Marie)_ : Bella... Je peux voir Mady ??  
**Bella** : Oui ma belle... va vite la voir car elle va dormir bientôt...  
Alice : My god !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_**Elle s'est carrément jetée dans mes bras en pleurant**_) Je pensais que Jasper me faisait une joke !!!!  
Bella: hihihi... moi je pensais qu'il me faisait une joke en me disant que ça faisait 2 mois et demi que j'étais là !!!  
Alice :... je .. suis désolé...  
Bella : Ca va voyons!!  
Edward : Désolé les filles mais une petite fille veut sa maman pour dormir... et un petit garçon veut sûrement que ce soit sa mère qui lui donne à boire !

_**Mady qui était dans les bras de Edward, s'est littéralement jeté dans mes bras... une chance que n'avais rien dans les mains...**_**  
**  
Marie : Je vois qu'il y en a une qui s'est ennuyé de sa maman !  
Edward : J'en connais plusieurs d'autres aussi !  
Alice : Oui effectivement...  
Bella : Alice est -ce que tu as amené Samuel ???  
Alice : Non... sa grand-mère était à la maison quand Josh a appelé pour dire la nouvelle alors elle est resté là avec lui..  
Bella : Je vais aller le voir demain avant le match...  
Maika : Alors tu vas venir au match??? (_**elle venait d'arriver, elle m'a embrassée**_) Tu nous a manqué énormément ! Surtout (_**en chuchotant**_) que l'on a dû se tapper la nouvelle greluche à Vincent ! Je pense qu'elle est pire que son autre ! hihihi  
Bella : hahaha et Edward, j'espère que tu comptes bien me scorer 1 but demain !  
Edward : si le coach veut me reprendre....  
Jacques : J'ai entendu mon nom... Et oui tu as ta place voyons... notre capitaine ! Je suis content pour vous !  
Bella : Bon je vais vous laisser potiner... Je vais aller rattraper mes 2 mois d'absence avec mes enfants!

_**Tout le monde a arrêté de parler pendant 10 secondes, comme si il venait de réaliser que j'aurai pu ne jamais revenir!**_

Edward : Je t'accompagne ma beauté....

.....

Bella : Bon Mady dors... maintenant au tour du petit... (_**en soupirant de fatigue**_)...  
Edward : Bella... tu es fatiguée.... je vais lui donner à boire...  
Bella : non ça va Edward... je réalise à quel point ca va être difficile de s'occuper de 2 jeunes enfants mais aussi à quel point je les aimes ! Et à quel point j'aime l'homme qui me les a conçus....  
Edward : Et cet homme là est présentement totalement comblé !  
Renée : Bella...si tu as besoin tu me le dis ??  
Bella : oui oui maman !

_**J'ai donné à boire à mon garçon et j'étais comblé... Je suis retourné voir les gens en bas mais environ 1 heure après, je n'en pouvais plus...**_

Bella : Edward (_**en l'amenant à part**_)... je vais aller dormir... j'essaie de rester éveillée mais je ne suis pu capable... Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis un bout !  
Edward : Aucun problème chérie... Je vais leur dire de partir!  
Bella : Non non... reste avec eux... Tu viendras me retrouver ensuite...

_**Marie et Alice avait vu que je n'étais plus capable, elles sont alors décidé de partir et de le dire aux autres afin qu'ils nous restent ensemble Edward et moi...**_

Marie : Bon nous on va y aller Bella...  
Bella : Non vous pouvez rester, je suis juste très fatiguée...  
Alice : Voyons Bella, c'est parfaitement normal que tu ailles dormir et avec ton chum.... nous sommes venus ce soir pour te voir... mais on va pouvoir se voir demain et les autres jours aussi !

_Tout le monde a quitté, Edward a ramassé un peu mais nos mères l'ont obligé à venir se coucher avec moi..._

Bella : Maman... Je veux que Papa me réveille dès qu'il arrive ok ??  
Renée : Ca peut attendre à demain tu sais...  
Bella : Non... j'ai besoin de serrer mon père dans mes bras comme j'avais besoin de ma mère tantôt ! (_**en la serrant dans mes bras**_)... j'ai failli ne jamais revenir alors...  
Renée : Ne dis pas ca ! Tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte... mais ok je vais le dire à ton père!  
Bella : Bonne nuit à vous !!!

Esmée : Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour ma belle !

Bella : Moi aussi !

_**J'ai embrassé les 2 merveilleuses grands-mères de mes enfants et je suis allé dormir collé avec mon chum après avoir pris un bon bain !**_

Bella : Edward ?  
Edward : oui...  
Bella : Est-ce que ça te dérange si on ne fait pas l'amour ce soir.... je le ferai si tu veux absolument mais j'aimerai mieux être plus en forme...  
Edward : tu vas toujours me surprendre.... Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire l'amour avec toi ce soir... je veux juste t'avoir dans mes bras et savoir que tu vas être là demain matin avec un bon café ! hahaha  
Bella : hihihi... Ca va me faire plaisir de te faire du bon café ! Bonne nuit chéri !  
Edward : Bonne nuit aussi !

_**Je me suis couché sur son torse et j'ai tombé endormie immédiatement.... environ 2h plus tard, j'ai entendu parler...**_

Renée : Elle veut que tu ailles la réveiller... je lui ai dit que ça pouvait attendre à demain mais elle a insisté... à toi de voir! Je n'avais jamais ressentit un tel sentiment quand je l'ai vu descendre les escaliers avec Mady.. (_**ma mère s'est remise à pleurer**_) ... Perdre ma fille... je n'aurai jamais survécu !  
Charlie : Moi non plus... Je crois que Edward non plus....  
Renée : Oui... je ne sais pas si elle réalise à quel point il l'aime... il a passé toutes ses journées là... il a peut-être fait des conneries mais une chose est sûr... il aime réellement notre fille !!  
Charlie : Je sais ! Bon je ne la réveillerai pas... Elle a besoin d'être avec son chum...

_**J'avais écouté toute la conversation derrière la porte et j'avais les larmes au yeux.. C'est vrai que je ne réalisais pas à quel point Edward m'aimait....**_  
_  
Bella : Papa !!  
Charlie : Ma petite chérie !!!!!!  
_  
_**Mon père n'a jamais été très expressif lorsqu'il s'agit de peine mais là il a perdu complètement ses moyens, il pleurait beaucoup !**_

Charlie : Je savais que j'allais te revoir....(_**il m'a serré très fort dans ses bras**_)...  
Felix : Bella.... (_**mon petit frère avait les joues pleines d'eau tellement il pleurait**_)...  
Sebastien : ... tu sais que l'on a eu vraiment très peur... je veux encore avoir ma grande sœur... même si on se chicane encore et qu'on n'est pas gentils des fois... on ne veut pas te perdre !

_**Je les ai pris dans mes bras, tout le monde pleurait.**_

Bella : ... Je suis là... et je compte bien y rester encore longtemps !  
Charlie : Bon on va te laisser dormir...  
Bella : Non... j'aimerai passer du temps avec vous... (_**le petit s'est mis à pleurer**_)... et je vais donner à boire au petit...  
Renée : Je vais aller préparer sa bouteille... Viens nous rejoindre en bas...  
Bella : ok...

_**Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre du petit, Edward était déjà là et l'avait dans ses bras...**_

Bella : Ne me dis pas que tu te lèves en pleine nuit pour lui donner à boire ??  
Edward : oui.... C'est normal, c'est mon fils !  
Bella : Oui... mais à partir de maintenant, je suis là et tu vas faire tout pour ce que tu aimes le plus, le hockey !! Alors va te coucher ! Je m'en occupe...  
Edward : Bon... je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de mes enfants maintenant que tu es là ! Hahaha!  
Bella : Ne t'en fais pas... hihi tu vas pouvoir le faire ! Mais j'ai hâte de m'occuper de toi aussi ! (en l'embrassant)  
Edward : Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que tu le fasses ! hahaha... Tu as vu ton père ?!  
Bella : Oui... je vais rester un peu avec eux et je vais aller te rejoindre ensuite...  
Edward : Oui fais vite ! haha...

_**Edward est retourné se coucher alors je suis allé retrouver toute ma famille... Je voulais leur parler un peu...**_

Bella : Alors... du nouveau que je devrais savoir ??  
Renée : Dans la famille ça va très bien... tes grands-parents ont finalement vendu la maison et sont déménagé ... Nous avons fêté Mady... donc pas vraiment de nouveau on dirait !  
Bella : ok... et comment ça s'est passé avec Mady et Edward ??  
Renée : (_**elle a regardé mon père**_)... La petite lui a vraiment donné beaucoup de misère...Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant pleurer autant quand il l'amenait te voir et qu'il devait la ramener... Il a été obligé de la rester ici durant les 2 dernières semaines car c'était vraiment dure pour lui de la voir comme ça mais aussi de te voir .... Il ne te le dira jamais mais à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'hôpital, il aller voir Mady dans son lit et il pleurait...  
Bella : ok... dis moi en pas plus, je vais me mettre à pleurer encore !! Mais merci beaucoup d'avoir resté avec !!

* * *

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir encore posté la suite de Un frère pas comme les autres mais avec les séries qui sont commencées, le travail, mon cours, je n'ai pas bcp de temps.

J'ai eu le temps de vous faire cette suite là. Elle est assez différente de l'originale donc si vous l'avez déjà lu, ne soyez pas surprise!

Bon je vous laisse le match #3 commence dans 2 minutes... C'est l'égalité entre les Habs et Washington sauf qu'on est de retour à la maison et j'ai confiance en mon équipe !

GO HABS GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HabsWifes !


	68. Chapter 67

_**Je m'étais finalement endormie sur le divan avec mon père, j'écoutais les headlines des derniers matchs... Vers 6h, la petite s'est mise à pleurer beaucoup, comme si elle avait fait un cauchemar, cela m'a réveillé alors je suis allé la chercher mais comme hier, Edward y était déjà...**_

_**Nous avions décidé de mettre les 2 enfants dans la même chambre pour cette nuit....**_**  
**  
Bella : Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça Edward...  
Edward : oh tu es réveillé....

_**La petite s'est remise à crier pour que je la prenne dans mes bras.**_

Bella : Oui... mettons qu'elle veut se faire entendre comme ça mère !  
Edward : C'est comme ça depuis le début.... Toujours vers les mêmes heures...  
Bella : Je suis désolé encore !  
Edward : Tu m'as laissé dormir tout seul !

_**Il me faisait une moue toute triste...**_

Bella : ahaha (_**le petit s'est mis à gargouiller dans son lit**_)... oh un autre... la famille au complet...hihihi  
Edward : Oui et quelle belle famille ça fait ! (_**il a pris le petit**_)... et arrêtes de toujours t'excuser pour les derniers mois voyons !  
Bella : Sérieux Edward... je sais pas si tu y as pensé mais nos mères ne pourront pas rester ici très longtemps... et je crains que la petite ne me donne pas la chance de m'occuper de Justin...

_**Edward avait essayé de la prendre pour que je prenne le petit mais elle ne voulait pas...**_

Edward : On va engager une nounou !  
Bella : Bon... toute la maison semble presque réveillée...

_**On entendait mon père parler avec ma mère et sa mère... **_

Bella : ....mettons que j'aurai aimé dormir un peu plus... mais toi tu devrais aller te rendormir, tu as une game ce soir ! Et je compte bien assister au comeback de mon mari ! (_**en l'embrassant**_)... mais avant VA TE BROSSER LES DENTS ! hahahah moi aussi je devrais y aller !! hahaha  
Edward : Oui !

_...._

_  
__**Nous sommes redescendus ensemble en bas avec les enfants, Edward avait commencé à donner à boire au petit car Mady ne voulait plus me lâcher... **_

Bella : Bon matin !!! My god, mêmes vous, vous êtes debout !!!! Je rêve encore ?!

_**En regardant mes frères..**_

Seb : Ah Ah !  
Felix : On voulait te faire une surprise...  
Bella : à 6hr du Mat, c'est toute une surprise !!!!!!! hihihi

_**J'ai voulu mettre la petite par terre mais elle s'est mise à pleurer... Je savais que si je commençais à toujours la prendre, elle finira par toujours faire cela... **_

Bella : Mady.. Non maman ne te prends pas !

_**Edward n'en revenait pas et me regardait comme si je venais de lui faire mal !!**_

Bella : ... quoi Edward ?! Si je fais ses 4 volontés, elle va toujours continuer !!  
Edward : oui mais Bella, ca fait 2 mois qu'elle n'a pas vu sa mère !

_**Il avait parfaitement raison.... Moi, qui repoussais ma fille ! La seule et unique raison pourquoi je faisais cela était parce que je voulais m'occuper de mon petit garçon aussi... Comment j'allais faire?! J'ai pris Mady et je suis montée dans ma chambre... J'ai commencée à pleurer... J'étais assis sur mon lit et je pleurais en regardant ma petite fille qui me souriait tendrement, elle passait sa mains sur ma joue et essayait d'essuyer mes larmes ....**_

Pendant ce temps en bas...

Edward : Pourquoi elle fait ça ???  
Esmée : Edward... tu ne peux pas lui demander d'être comme avant... C'est sûrement très dure pour elle d'avoir manquer les premiers mois de son garçon et de ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper car Mady lui demande beaucoup... Mais je ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas sa fille !  
Renée : Edward va lui parler... Je connais ma fille et elle a besoin de son chum présentement...  
Edward : C'est vrai... mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de elle... J'ai peur des conséquences que ce coma pourrait nous créer... Mais bon, je vais aller lui parler... tiens maman tu peux continuer avec Justin svp ?  
Esmée : Oui...

....

_**Toc Toc Toc....**_

Edward : Je peux entrer Bella ??  
Bella : ....

_**Il est entré même si je n'avais pas répondu.**_

Edward : .... Bella... qu'est-ce qui se passe ??  
Bella :.... rien...

_**Il m'a prit dans ses bras et il ne disait pas un mot mais il savait que c'était ça que j'avais de besoin.... Après quelques minutes, Mady s'est levé sur le lit et est venu nous retrouver en riant...**_**  
**  
Bella : ahaha... comment je peux repousser cette belle petite fille là ?! Hein ?! (_**en la regardant**_) Maman n'est pas gentille ! Aller viens on va laisser papa dormir un peu...  
Edward : Non non.... je vais..  
Bella : Edward ! Tu dors et rien d'autre ! Mady tu fais un bec à Papa...

_**Edward a tendu les bras pour qu'elle vienne lui en donner un et je l'ai embrassé ensuite.**_

Edward : Hummm.... Toi, tes baisers m'ont manqués...

_**Je m'apprêtai à quitter mais il m'a retenu par la taille.**_

Edward : ... non... embrasses-moi encore...

_**Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, tout en me tenant la taille... Comment je pouvais ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau... ses lèvres goûtaient si bonnes, il me donnait des frissons juste à penser à l'embrasser...J'ai donc pris son visage entre mes mains et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser tendrement mais avec une façon très sensuelle, il promenait ses mains partout dans mon dos pendant que je l'embrassais encore... ses mains se sont faufilées jusqu'à mes seins sous son chandail que je portais.... C'était très intense... comme si nous étions seuls au monde jusqu'à ce que ... **_

Mady : MOM MOM !!

_**Je me suis détaché de ses lèvres doucement tout en murmurant quelque chose...**_

Bella : i'm sorry babe....  
Edward : Tu m'excites encore plus quand tu me parles en anglais....  
Bella : Bon... Dors un peu ok...

Renée : Bon alors... tu as le goût de faire quoi avant le match ? Nous sommes tous à toi !  
Bella : Je ne sais pas... en passant, c'est qui qui a aidé Edward à magasiner les trucs pour le petit ??  
Renée : On a tous aidé un peu... Marie a fais la chambre en 1 journée.... et comme il est resté à l'hôpital 2 mois, nous avons eu un peu de temps...  
Bella : Bon entk... je veux faire quelque chose avec mes enfants... mais j'aimerai aller voir Samuel et Alice...  
Charlie : Ok...  
Bella : Edward a-t'il donné à boire au petit??  
Renée : Oui quand tu étais en haut... Mady tu viens voir Mamy ??

_**La petite est allé retrouvé ma mère..**_

Bella : My god elle l'a fait ! hihi... j'ai sous-estimé ma fille... Bon comme j'ai les mains vides... est-ce que je peux prendre mon fils ???

_**Mon frère l'avait sur lui et il est venu me le donner.**_

Sebas : Tiens la soeur.... prend en soin là !!! hahahaha  
Bella : Wow... c'est vrai que tu es beau toi.... tu ressemble à ta soeur mais tu as les yeux de ton père !!! (_**il me faisait des sourires**_).... en plus tu me souris.... Je suis vraiment choyée.... (_**je regardais mes parents**_)... Merci à vous 2 !  
Charlie : Pourquoi ?! On n'a rien fait !  
Bella : Oh que si.... si ce n'était pas de vous, je ne serai pas là.... je n'aurai jamais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie et je n'aurais pas les 2 plus enfants sur la terre !  
Charlie : Ouin vu comme ça ! hahaha et nous ne serions pas les grands-parents les plus chanceux sur terre !  
Mady : MOM PAPA PUCK !  
Bella : Hahaha.... oui Papa Puck ce soir et pour Mady ! hahaha  
Sebas : Tu viens Mady... on va aller t'habiller....  
Bella : Seb... Elle ne comprend pas c'est quoi !  
Sebas : Non mais au moins elle me suit ! nanana!  
Charlie : Bella... tu veux qu'on s'occupe des enfants pendant que tu irais dormir un peu... tu n'as pas dormie beaucoup cette nuit !  
Bella : Non non.... Et vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai assez dormie c'est 2 derniers mois ?????

_**Ils n'ont rien dit et m'ont regardé faire des grimaces à mon fils.**_

Bella : .... Bon on va aller t'habiller toi aussi et ensuite on va au resto ! Esmée, vous venez ?  
Esmée : Si vous voulez de moi.... Bien sûr !  
Bella : C'est sure que je veux que vous veniez !

.....

Bella : MAMAN ???  
Renée: Oui ? (_**en arrivant dans la chambre du petit**_)  
Bella : Est-ce que sa se peut que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'acheter beaucoup de linge pour le petit et pour la petite aussi ??  
Renée : Nous en avons acheté mais on a pas fait une razia... tu veux y aller aujourd'hui ?  
Bella : Ca me ferait du bien, oui ! Et je vais regarder pour moi en même temps....  
Renée : hihihi me semblait aussi !  
Sebas : Regarde la sœur comment ma nièce est belle !

_**Effectivement elle était vraiment cute, elle portait des jeans noir, un t-shirt rose des Habs avec le no 21 et un pull rose des Habs par-dessus, à faire envier toutes les petites filles...**_

Bella : WOW !!! Tu es vraiment belle mon Coeur !!!! Mon oncle doit avoir eu de l'aide pour agencer tout ça , hein ?! ;)  
Sebas : Non !  
Felix : Oui ! Je lui ai même mis ses bas roses des canadiens !  
Bella : vous savez que vous auriez pu attendre à ce soir pour l'habiller comme ça car elle va se salir ! hahaha mais c'est trop cute ! Bon, tout le monde est habillé, il ne manque que moi on dirait, alors je vais y aller... vous gardez les enfants quelques minutes ??  
Renée : Oui... tu peux même en profiter pour aller embrasser ton chum et dormir un peu avec car on doit prendre une douche nous...

_**J'hésitai beaucoup... je n'étais pas sûre mais j'en avais vraiment le goût... et j'avais même le goût de faire plus que d'embrasser mon chum...**_

Bella : ok... donc on va aller manger à 9h...  
Renée : Pas de problème...

_**J'ai laissé mes 2 amours à mes frères et aux grands-parents pour aller retrouver mon autre amour ! Il dormait alors j'en ai profité pour me déshabiller et entrer sous les couvertures...Il était couché sur le ventre, alors je me suis couché à ses côtés, il s'est retourné, endormi, mais avec un beau sourire....**_**  
**  
Edward : Je... pensais que tu me laisserai dormir seul... tu veux que je me repose non ?!  
Bella : Tu as raison... (_**je m'apprêtais à me lever**_)...  
Edward : Mais je n'ai jamais dit que MOI je voulais me reposer seul !! (_**en tirant vers lui et en m'embrassant **_) humm...tu as le goût ce matin ???  
_**Je l'ai retourné afin de m'asseoir sur lui.**_

Bella : oh que oui !!!! hummm.... Tu m'as manqué.... Mais faire l'amour avec toi encore plus !!! hummm .... Mais tu mets ça !

_**Je lui ai tendu un condom...**_

Edward : Bella... non ... Humm....

_**Il me tenait par la taille et embrassait mes seins..**_

Bella : oui Edward... Je veux continuer de faire l'amour avec toi à tous les jours mais je ne veux plus d'enfants !

_**Il me mordillait les seins, ce qui me faisait encore plus mouillée!**_

Edward : ... mais au moins ce matin... svp chérie.... Hummm...  
**Bella** : Ah et pis fuck, j'ai trop envie de toi pour niaiser avec ça ce matin... mais c'est la dernière fois !  
Edward : Okk... alors viens ici que je te fasse l'amour !

Il approcha son visage vers le mien tout en douceur, il avait un si beau sourire que j'en frissonnais...

Edward : Quoi ...  
Bella : Rien... juste ton sourire me donne des frissons ce matin... Je t'aime tellement Edward Masen (une larme coulait sur ma joue)...  
Edward : Et moi donc

_**Il essuya ma larme et continua de m'embrasser.**_

Edward : .... Isabella Masen !  
Bella : Swan ! hihihi  
Edward : Bon assez parler... Je veux faire l'amour à ma femme et non parler ! hummm....tu sens bonne...  
Bella : Shut.... (en l'embrassant).... Hummm...

_**Nous avons fait l'amour et comme à chaque fois, je trouvais ça encore meilleur... il avait le tour de me faire tripper... Après avoir été satisfait, je voulais le laisser dormir un peu mais il n'a pas voulu...**_

Edward : Non reste avec moi.... Je dors mieux avec toi à mes côtés que seul et tu le sais...  
Bella : Oui peut-être mais je veux que tu sois en forme pour ce soir...  
Edward : Bella... tu es là alors c'est sûre que je vais être en forme... tu es ma source de motivation !  
Bella : Et toi la lumière dans mes yeux ! :)  
Edward : Wow... (en m'embrassant) j'aime ça...

_**Toc Toc...**_**  
**  
Bella : Oui ?  
Sebas : Vous êtes pas nus là ????  
Edward : Oui !  
Bella : Tu peux entrer... on est sous les couvertures...  
Sebas : C'est qu'il y a une petite fille qui demande son Papa et sa Maman....  
Mady : MOM... PAPA  
Bella : Allez ma belle viens voir Maman... Ok Seb tu peux nous la laisser et dis aux parents que je serai prête dans 30 min...  
Edward : 1 hr !!!!!  
Sebas : Ok....

Edward : Wow... tu es trop belle mon amour

_**En embarquant la petite sur le lit entre nous.... **_

Bella : Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'a habillée en plus... mes frères ont voulu me faire une surprise !  
Edward : entk elle est cute en maudit ! Tout comme ça mère !  
Bella : Et son frère ressemble à son père.... Est-ce que tu sais qu'on a vraiment des beaux enfants !  
Edward : C'est normal... je suis tellement beau ! hahahah  
Bella : Oui mais la modestie ne t'étouffes pas ! hahaha ....Bon aller Mady, on va laisser papa dormir un peu...  
Edward : Tu viens à la pratique ce matin ?  
Bella : Je ne crois pas.... Est-ce que c'est sorti aux nouvelles ton retour ???  
Edward : Non je ne crois pas... mais normalement, je vais aux entraînements les jours de matchs quand même alors cela ne sera pas nouveau...mais si tu te pointes là, c'est sûre que cela va faire la une ! Mais la question est... est-ce que tu veux faire la Une ?  
Bella : Non... c'est toi de toute façon qu'ils vont interviewer et j'ai écouté les nouvelles cette nuit... tout le monde a hâte que tu reviennes.... Alors surprends tout le monde ce soir à la place... non ?!  
Edward : Les gens te connaissent un peu... alors si des gens te voient, cela va sortir....et surtout si ils me voient de bonne humeur avec le gros sourire !  
Bella : Fais ce que tu souhaites mon amour... Mais c'est sûre que je suis au match alors je veux des billets ! Et je veux y être avec ma famille et ta mère....


	69. Chapter 68

_Désolé ce chapitre est moyen mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Une chose à signaler, je ne comprends pas que je reçois même pas 10 reviews et que j'ai plus de 550 personnes qui lis, est-ce que c'est si mauvais ?! Et en ce qui concerne Un frère pas comme les autres, et bien c'est encore pire, ça donne même pas 1% !!! J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis. Je lis des histoires aussi et même si je n'aime pas l'histoire, je lui dit que j'ai hate de voir son prochain chapitre ! _

_En passant, si vous avez des questions sur nos expressions, faites-le moi savoir _

_En dernier lieu, j'ai déjà commencé la suite de l'autre histoire, je crois être en mesure de la poster demain en soirée si j'ai terminé mes travaux parce que je ne fous rien de la fin de semaine !_

_Merci encore à toutes celles qui me laissent des comms ! J'apprécie vraiment !!!!_

_HabsWifes_

_**Nous sommes partis magasiner au Quartier Dix30 après avoir déjeuner...Sauf que rendu pour payer, mes comptes bancaires étaient gelés....**_

Bella : Hey mais comment vous faisiez pour emmener les 2 petits en même temps ??? On n'a pas de poussette double !  
Renée : C'est la première fois qu'on les sort les 2 en même temps...  
Bella: ok... mais je vais acheter quelque chose car je ne pourrai jamais rien faire avec les 2...  
Mady : MOM !!!

_**Mon père l'avait dans les bras mais elle voulait que je la prenne.**_

Renée : Bella, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises... Tu n'as pas marché depuis longtemps et un trop gros effort n'est pas suggéré!

Bella : Maman !

Esmée : Elle a raison Bella.... Tu dois te ménager et reprendre le dessus doucement !

Renée : Même si tu me dis le contraire, je sais que tu es fatiguée un peu.

Papa : Les filles, vous pourriez y aller doucement. Commences par t'acheter un manteau et ensuite va pour le linge des petits... Ils en ont déjà beaucoup alors fait juste un tour pour la pousette.

_**Mon père et ma mère avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que recommence le même train de vie que j'avais sinon je ferai sûrement une dépression. Et il n'était pas question que je laisse Edward seul avec les enfants, il ne le méritait pas.**_

Bella: Bon alors direction Blü ou H&M ... ensuite je veux aller chez Bedo pour un manteau... mais avant je vais appeler Edward pour qu'il me laisse de l'argent...  
Charlie : Dis-moi donc, ils pratiquent le matin d'un match au Complexe ou au Centre Bell ?? .... Et je vais payer...  
Bella: Non je vais appeler Edward, je risque de dépenser beaucoup.... Hahaha!! .... Et pour répondre à ta question.... Avec leur nouveau coach, je ne sais pas trop mais me semble qu'il m'a parlé du Complexe, vous voulez aller voir ?  
Sebas : Moi oui !!  
Bella: Maman, Esmée, que diriez-vous de laisser les hommes aller à la pratique et que l'on continuerait notre shopping ?? A moins que vous souhaitez y aller .....  
Esmée : Toi tu ne veux pas y aller ??  
Bella: Je n'ai pas le goût de voir les journalistes...

_**Mon cell sonna en même temps... **_

Bella : ...min... Oui allo ?  
_Alice : Salut, ca va ?...  
_Bella: Oui ça va et toi ?  
_Alice : Ca va... tu es ou ?  
_Bella: Nous sommes au QX30, on sort du resto... les gars vont allés voir la pratique et nous on va aller magasiner car j'ai besoin d'une poussette double... toi tu fais quoi ?  
_Alice : Jasper part pour la pratique dans 30 min et je voulais voir ce que tu faisais... j'ai rien de prévu !  
_Bella: Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi ou tu veux venir nous rejoindre ici ?  
_Alice : Bien je ne suis pas prête immédiatement donc vous pourriez passer, ok ?!  
_Bella: OK...

Renée : C'était qui ?  
Bella: Alice... elle veut qu'on passe chez elle et elle viendrai magasiner avec nous...  
Charlie : Ok alors nous on va vous laisser... Bella, tu vas être ok avec les 2 ?  
Bella: Papa..... je ne suis pas seule et même si je l'étais, je trouverai sûrement le moyen de m'arranger ! hihi  
Charlie : Je veux être sûre que ma petite fille aille bien ! Tu sais que je vais être encore plus protecteur auprès de toi qu'avant....  
Bella: Dad... tu ne crois pas que mon chum ne le fera pas.... je pense même qu'il va me rendre folle ! hahaha  
Esmée : Il va seulement faire ça pour ton bien Bella...

_**Je savais que j'avais peut-être blessée la mère de Edward mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention...**_

Bella: Mais non Esmée... j'aime Edward énormément et je sais que si il fait ça c'est juste pour moi... je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous blesser en disant ça... mais vous savez que je suis une femme très indépendante et que Edward l'est mais pas lorsqu'il est en couple....  
Esmée : Justement... même en couple il a toujours été très indépendant, il n'a jamais voulu qu'une femme s'attache à lui... mais avec toi c'est complètement différent....Tu as changé réellement mon garçon ma belle et pour le mieux... maintenant à toi de savoir si tu souhaite qu'il te comble entièrement....  
Charlie : Esmée... il a aussi complètement changé ma fille...

_**Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que non ! mais..**_

Charlie : ...elle ne le dira jamais mais nous on l'a connait et malgré tous les chums qu'elle a eu... Edward est le seul qui réussit à la faire pleurer autant...Ce n'est pas très le fun à savoir mais si elle est encore avec, c'est qu'elle l'aime et qu'il peut la combler...

_**J'avoue que mon père avait raison... j'avais changé avec Edward... son air de matcho me faisait fondre mais j'aimais énormément son air de papa poule ! Edward et Carey sont 2 personnes complètement différentes et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attirée vers Carey aussi...Carey est très calme comparé à Edward, cela peut avoir ses avantages mais je sais que je me tannerai d'être avec un mec comme lui... Oui, il fait le party mais il a un air nonchalant qui me tanne à la longue... il semble se foutre constamment des autres. Edward, lui, il va vers les autres et est très sociable, ce qui n'est pas facile des fois car il est toujours entouré... et bien entouré !!!!!**_

Je me suis rendu chez Alice et Jasper... elle avait emménagée avec lui seulement à la naissance de Samuel....Par contre, je savais que Jasper allait voir ailleurs des fois....

Jasper : Hey salut beauté !

_**En m'embrassant et en prenant la petite dans ses bras.**_

Bella: Allo...  
Mady : PAPA !  
Bella: hahaha .. elle te prend pour son père !!  
Jasper : non...elle doit avoir entrevue ton homme dans le salon...  
Bella: Edward ???

_**Il était assis et jouait avec Samuel... il s'est levé pour venir prendre sa fille.**_

Edward : J'ai arrêté prendre Jasper pour la pratique... (_**il m'a embrassé**_)... humm tu m'as manqué.... ;)  
Esmée : Je te l'avais dit ! hahaha  
Edward : Dis quoi ?!

_**Il nous regardait sa mère et moi car il ne comprenait pas trop!**_

Esmée : C'est une histoire entre filles !  
Jasper : Les hommes sont où ??  
Bella: Partis vous voir pratiquer...  
Jasper : Tu ne voulais pas y aller ?? me semble que ça doit te manquer le hockey, non ?!  
Alice : Jasper !!! !  
Jasper : Mais quoi... c'est vrai...  
Bella: Tu as raison... mais il y a d'autres choses qui m'ont plus manqué... comme mes enfants... ma famille ...

_**La petite était allé rejoindre Samuel après que Edward l'ai déposé par terre, le petit était entrain de se faire déshabiller par Alice, il ne restait que moi et Edward dans l'entrée...**_

Edward : Et moi ??(_en me prenant par la taille_)  
Bella: Toi... juste un peu !

_**Je lui ai dit cela juste pour le niaiser un peu !**_

Je l'ai pris par la taille aussi et je me suis approché de son visage tout doucement afin de l'embrasser amoureusement...

Bella: Non... pas juste un peu et tu le sais ! ;) Love U 21 !  
Edward : Love U too my sweet 16 !  
Bella: Hey en passant... mes comptes sont gelés !  
Edward : Sérieux ???  
Alice : AH OUIN ?!

_**Elle me criait ça du salon, sacrée Alice, elle était tellement curieuse que même s'il y avait 10 conversations, elle finirait toujours par les entendre toutes !**_

Bella: Oui... c'est mon père qui a dû payer ce matin ! Edward va falloir que tu le rembourse, ok  
Edward : Aucun problème...  
Renée : Non je ne veux pas que tu nous rembourse !  
Bella: Maman... ce n'est rien pour Edward ni pour moi.... A moins que Edward a vidé mon compte durant mon absence ?! hahaha  
Edward : AH AH AH !  
Bella: Mais sérieux chéri, tu as de l'argent sur toi ??? On a besoin d'une autre poussette et j'ai besoin d'un manteau et des bottes... et du linge ! Hahaha  
Edward : Me semblait aussi ! hahahaha mais tu n'avais pas une carte de crédit pour nous 2 ?

Renée : Isabella Swan, tu n'exagères pas ! Les femmes, nous allons devoir la contrôler!  
Bella: Oui écrit madame Isabella Swan Masen! je ne l'ai pas essayé... je pensais qu'elle ne fonctionnerait pas...  
Edward : Essaye là car cette carte là, c'est la même que la mienne donc elle est toujours utilisé... mais je vais te laisser de l'argent quand même... tu veux combien ??  
Esmée : Moi je prendrais 500...  
Alice : Moi aussi !  
Jasper : Moi je prendrai 1000 !!  
Edward : ok ok... hahahah, je suis supposé faire vivre seulement 1 personne !  
Bella: Euh pardon.... JE peux me faire vivre seule et non tu n'as pas une seule personne à faire vivre mais plutôt 3 enfants ! hahaha  
Edward : TU peux peut-être te faire vivre... mais pas aujourd'hui on dirait ?! hahah  
Bella: AH AH je sais... bon alors tu me donnes ça ?!  
Edward : OK mais j'ai seulement 1000 sur moi...  
Bella: Ca va aller... de toute façon, je vais essayer la carte et si elle fonctionne, je te redonne ça..  
Edward : C'est ton argent aussi... garde-le...  
Bella: oh... alors tes millions sont à moi ?! hahaha  
Edward : Je te signale qu'on est mariés qu'on partage tout....  
Bella: Intéressant.....  
Edward : Oui... mais toi tu n'es pas à partager !  
Bella: Et toi non plus, je te signale....  
Edward : Ne t'en fais pas... je suis tout à toi et rien qu'à toi !

_**Il s'est levé et m'a donné un baiser sur la tête.**_

Edward : Jasper... on va être en retard... grouille !

_**Ils sont partis pour leur pratique et nous avons magasiner quelques heures. Il y avait toujours des fauteuils pour s'assoir alors j'en profitai constamment mais vers 14h, j'étais vraiment à boutte, je devais aller me coucher... Je n'y serai pas aller mais mes 2 mères m'ont un peu forcé la main... Je peux les comprendre, j'ai été 2 mois et demi dans le coma et du jour au lendemain, je voudrais reprendre le rythme de vie que je menais avant... cela ne peut pas vraiment se passer comme ça et je dois prendre du temps pour moi...**_

Renée : Le petit dort alors profites-en pour dormir aussi... la petite va faire sa sieste bientôt, les 2 yeux lui ferment seuls...

_**C'était le cas, je la regardais et elle somnolait... mais elle ne voulait pas dormir car dès que sa tête baissait, elle ouvrait les yeux...**_

Bella: Elle est trop cute... mais je vais aller la coucher, elle va dormir tout de suite....  
Renée : Non, je vais m'en occuper.... toi va dormir !

_Edward dormait, sa sieste d'avant match et je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre où dormait mes parents habituellement mais des bras m'ont attrapés par derrière et m'ont trainé jusqu'à ma chambre...._

Edward : Dors avec moi au moins !  
Bella: Je ne voulais pas te réveiller....  
Edward : Je sais... c'est pour ça que je t'ai pris par derrière...  
Bella: Tu as dormi un peu?  
Edward : Oui...mais je veux dormir avec toi et je sais que tu es brulée ...  
Bella: Tu as raison...

_**Je me suis couché, ma tête sur son torse nu et j'ai tombé endormie presque instantanément car il me jouait dans les cheveux... Je me suis réveillée car ma mère est venue me dire que c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller au match.... Je suis allée prendre une douche avant de m'habiller et de descendre retrouver tout le monde qui y était....**_

Bella: My god... tu aurais pu me réveiller avant voyons !  
Renée : Edward nous a dit de te laisser dormir... c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il ne te voyait pas dormir comme ça... tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'il est parti....  
Bella: non du tout... j'étais vraiment endormie profondément on dirait !  
Sébas : Alors, on y va ??? Il est 17h45...  
Bella: Oui oui... hihi mais est-ce que Edward vous a donné des billets les boys ?  
Sébas : Ben ... non... je pensais que tu avais des privilèges étant la blonde d'un joueur !  
Bella: Oui j'en ai mais si vous voulez assister au match assis et non pas dans une loge... il faut que Edward me donne des billets !  
Charlie : T'inquiète le grand... (_**en me regardant**_) Bella, il a dit que les billets seraient à la même place que d'habitude quand tu en prends possession mais que les sièges sont plus bas ... ils sont où d'habitude ?  
Bella: Rangée FF  
Charlie : Plus sa veut dire quoi ?! Sur le banc des joueurs !! hahahaha  
Bella: Je crois que ça va être la 2ième rangée derrière le banc, des fois il me donne des billets là mais j'aime plus au moins... trop proche de la glace j'aime pas mais si c'est derrière les joueurs, vous aller les entendre parler.... c'est assez intense...  
Sébas : Wow...  
Bella: Tu es drôle toi... comme si c'était la première fois que je t'amenais voir un match... ça fait 2 ans que tu assistes quand tu viens me voir !  
Sébas : Je sais mais je suis toujours autant heureux à chaque fois ! Alors on y va ????

_**Nous sommes arrivés au CB vers 18h30... je devais aller porter les enfants à la garderie à côté du salon des femmes des joueurs... J'étais encore très fatiguée alors c'est mon père qui avait les 2 enfants. Justin dans son siège de bébé et Mady dans ses bras. Elle aimait que son papy la prenne parce qu'il était grand et qu'elle voyait haut ! **_

_**On pouvait se rendre compte que la plupart des employés n'étaient pas au courant... **_

Marie : Salut ma belle !!! Tu vas créer une folie ! hhihi  
Bella: Je penserai qu'au moins les employés seraient au courant !  
Marie : non... personne en a parler... seuls les joueurs, les femmes et les dirigeants sont au courant....  
Employé : Madame Masen !!! Je ... je suis content ... pour vous ! Nous ne savions pas...  
Bella: Bonjour M. Bordeleau

_**C'était le monsieur qui gardait l'accès privé des familles, il est vraiment sympathique.**_

Bella : Contente aussi d'être ici !  
Marie : Alors les gars, vous assistez au match de la loge ou de la glace ?!  
Charlie : De la glace, je crois...  
Bella: Oui... et moi aussi... je vais aussi amener la petite... on a réussi à préserver son linge intacte pour la journée ! hahah  
Marie : Oui elle est vraiment cute !Tu viens voir Marie ma belle ??

_**Elle lui a tendu les bras et Mady aussi.**_

Bella: Ouin chanceuse toi ! hahaha  
Alice : Hey miss ! (_**nous étions rendu au salon des femmes**_) En passant.... tout le Québec sait que tu es là... Ils viennent d'interviewer Edward....  
Bella: Je savais qu'ils allaient le savoir tôt ou tard quand même...

_**Le responsable des communications du CH est entré à l'instant dans le salon afin de me parler...**_**  
**  
Donald : Vraiment content pour toi Bella et pour Edward aussi ! (il m'a embrassé)  
Charlie : Nous aussi, nous sommes contents !!!  
Donald : Oui j'imagine... Bella.. ils aimeraient te rencontrer avant la partie... est-ce que tu veux ??  
Charlie : en autant que ce ne soit pas Brunet qui l'interview ! hahaha  
Bella: Oui ! Si c'est lui... non ! hahaha  
Donald : Faut croire que tu n'es pas seul à ne pas l'aimer ! haha Mais non... Joël et Renaud....  
Bella: Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment être aux premières loges en ce qui concerne les médias... mais si vous croyez que je dois le faire, je vais le faire avec plaisir....  
Donald : Je crois que tu devrais... surtout que tu travaille encore pour la NHL donc les gens veulent savoir....  
Bella: D'accord alors... c'est quand ?  
Donald : Ils seraient prêts dans quelques minutes... le temps qu'on descendre les rejoindre et après le match.. ils vont rencontrer Edward et aimerait peut-être que tu sois là aussi .... t'en penses quoi ???  
Bella: Je vais voir....si Edward veut, peut-être !

_**Le reste de la famille s'est dirigée vers leurs sièges tandis que mon père m'a accompagné pour l'interview avec Donald.... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Joël Bouchard, je trouve qu'il a un certain charme mais dès que je l'ai vu, je suis venue comme gênée....**_

Joel : Bonjour Madame Masen!  
Chantal: Bonjour ! Je prends la place de Renaud, est-ce que c'est correct pour vous ?  
Bella: Svp... c'est Bella et j'ai quand même gardé mon nom de famille ! hihihi Aucun problème Chantal...  
Joel : D'accord Bella ! :)  
Chantal : Alors Bella, prête ??

**Interview :**

Chantal : Nous sommes présentement en compagnie de la conjointe du Capitaine, Isabella Swan... La plupart des gens savent ce qui s'est passé mais pour vous remémorer la mémoire, Isabella, lors d'un rendez-vous de routine chez le MD pendant ta dernière grossesse, il y a eu des complications ...  
Bella : Oui... le cordon ombilicale était enroulé autour du cou de Justin et cela a créer une très forte chute de pression donc j'ai perdu connaissance... ils ont dû mettre ma grossesse à terme, j'étais seulement à 6 mois..... J'ai repris conscience en salle d'accouchement, donc je l'ai accouchée mais cela a demandé un effort trop important à mon corps et ... malheureusement, je suis tombé dans le coma pendant 2 mois...  
Joel : Je sais que cela doit avoir très difficile pour toute ta famille, on peut même apercevoir ton père derrière, car les médecins ne te donnaient pas grand chance de survie...  
Bella : Effectivement... Ma mère et la mère de Edward sont restés avec lui durant tout le temps... Nous avons une petite fille de 13 mois et Justin a dû rester à l'hôpital durant 2 mois... il n'est sorti qu'il y a 2 semaines... Je ne peux même pas imaginer tous les compromis que Edward a dû faire...  
Chantal : Oui.. il n'a pas joué un seul match depuis le début de la saison... ils nous avaient avertis que lorsque tu sortirai du coma, il allait recommencer à jouer mais pas avant... Et lorsque nous l'avons vu dans le Warm-Up, nous avons su qu'il y avait quelque chose de positif qui s'était produit.... Tu nous en parles...  
Bella. : Et bien... je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer mais je me suis réveillé durant la nuit, hier.... Les médecins ne savent pas encore comment ça s'est produit mais ils m'ont passé énormément de tests immédiatement après mon réveil ainsi que durant la journée d'hier... Je dois tout de même voir mon médecin à chaque 2 jours.  
Joel : C'est vrai que c'est presque invraisemblable.... donc tu es réveillé depuis 36 heures et tu es ici ce soir ??  
Bella : Oui.. je suis rentrée à la maison hier vers 22h-23h.... Mais présentement, je fais comme si cela ne c'était jamais produit... au grand désarroi de Edward et de ma famille... Je ne mesure pas encore l'impact que cela fait . Eux, ils aimeraient mieux que je prennes ça relaxe mais j'ai toujours eu une vie très mouvementée et en plus je veux aussi m'occuper de mon petit garçon qui va avoir 3 mois la semaine prochaine...  
Joel : Nous sommes bien contents pour toute ta famille et pour Edward...  
Bella : Je crois qu'il l'est aussi... il va pouvoir reprendre sa vie de hockeyeur... hihi  
Chantal : Bella.. nous ne te retiendront pas plus longtemps car on sait que tu aimes trop le hockey et que tu souhaites aller prendre place... et tu as une petite fille qui demande sa maman ! hihi Merci d'avoir acceptée!  
Bella : Oui... elle s'est ennuyée beaucoup de sa maman! Je vous remercie à vous!

_**L'entrevue n'avait pas durée bien bien longtemps mais j'étais bien contente... des questions pas très privés, c'est ce qui me plaisaient.... J'avais parlé un peu avec Joël Bouchard après l'entrevue avant d'aller retrouver le reste du monde....**_

Edward avait eu droit à une très longue ovation lorsqu'ils ont présenté les joueurs... on pouvait aussi m'apercevoir sur l'écran géant pendant ce temps-là... J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau car on pouvait voir que Edward regardait l'écran et pouvait nous voir, Mady et moi....

J'ai assister à l'interview de Edward à l'Après-Match mais je n'y ai pas participer... Mes parents sont repartis avec les enfants à la maison aussitôt le match car Mady dormait dans les bras de mon père...__

_**Dans l'auto avec Edward....**_**  
**  
Edward : Les gars sortent tu veux y aller ?  
Bella : Non pas vraiment... mais vas-y si tu veux !  
Edward : Non... j'y serai aller seulement si tu venais.... ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas passer de temps avec ma femme....  
Bella : Moi aussi... je veux t'avoir pour moi toute seule ce soir en fait.... ;)  
Edward : Oh... est-ce une proposition indécente ??  
Bella : Elle pourrait devenir très indécente!!!! Genre... maintenant dans l'auto......  
Edward : Oh shit ! Tu veux me faire mourir...  
Bella : Non... je veux te baiser !!! comme dans le bon vieux temps ! à la maison... on fait l'amour... on prends notre temps mais là... non je veux que tu me baises !

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Même si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi svp !!!_

_La suite d'ici quelques heures !_


	70. Chapter 69

_Hello !!!! VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ pour l'attente mais mettons que ces temps-ci, ça bouge pas mal.... Je n'ai même pas le temps de travailler sur mon cours parce que mes Habs sont encore dans les séries et que les matchs sont aux 2 jours... et que je travaille toujours... en plus d'avoir un mal de dents qui va me couter 200$... fait chier quand même ! Bon assez parler, je vous laisse lire la suite ! Laissez une review et en prime, je vous donne un teaser du prochain chapitre qui sera p-e posté demain soir ou dimanche.... Et.... Et.... je promets la suite de Un frère pas comme les autres pour dimanche 20h ! (hr du Qc :) ) !!!!_

* * *

_Dans l'auto avec Edward...._

Edward : Les gars sortent, tu veux y aller ?  
Bella : Non pas vraiment... mais vas-y si tu veux !  
Edward : Non... j'y serai aller seulement si tu venais.... ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas passer de temps avec ma femme....  
Bella : Moi aussi... je veux t'avoir pour moi toute seule ce soir en fait.... ;)  
Edward : Oh... est-ce une proposition indécente ??  
Bella : Elle pourrait devenir très indécente!!!! Genre... maintenant dans l'auto......  
Edward : Oh shit ! Tu veux me faire mourir...  
Bella : Non... je veux te baiser !!! comme dans le bon vieux temps ! à la maison... on ne faisait que l'amour... on prends notre temps mais là... non je veux que tu me baises !  
Edward : Bella... j'aime pas quand tu me fais des choses comme ça.... là je me peux pu !!!!  
Bella: Tu n'as qu'à trouver une place tranquille et stationner l'auto...

_**J'ai pris sa main, j'avais détaché mes jeans, afin d'amener sa main sous ma petite culotte....**_

Edward : Oh merde... Bella.... tu me fais faire n'importe quoi.... mais j'aime ça !!!  
Bella: Alors amuses toi..... mais trouves un terrain...

_**Il s'amusait énormément dans mon entrejambe... ce qui me faisait extrêmement plaisir et frémir.... mais j'avais très hâte qu'il trouve un stationnement .... Il a finalement trouvé une place derrière un édifice et a arrêté la voiture....**_

Edward : Bon là ça va faire... viens ici ma belle !

_**Il m'a ramené sur lui avec une telle fougue que j'étais encore plus excitée.**_

Bella: Oh oui.... t'aimes ça n'est-ce pas?!  
Edward : Oh.. hummm... t'en penses quoi beauté !

_**J'étais sur lui et il a sorti mes seins de mon chandail et les massant tellement fort tout en mordillant le bout... Il était maintenant en moi et il me tenait les hanches afin que le va et vient soit plus féroce et intense... J'aimais vraiment ça.... Il continuait de sucer et mordiller mes seins.... Je sentais qu'il allait venir d'un instant à l'autre mais moi je ne le voulais pas.... je voulais que cela dure le plus longtemps possible....**_

Edward : Pourquoi...hummm... pourquoi tu diminues la cadence??? oh oui chérie....  
Bella: Parce que.... hummm.... j'en veux encore et hummmm..... toi tu vas venir bientôt.....  
Edward : Je veux venir aussi... hummm.... je ne peux pas durer longtemps.... je suis... oh oui....

_**Je faisais un mouvement avec mon bassin sur lui et cela l'excitait encore plus...**_

Edward : oh oui..... continue..... OH OUIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!..... tu veux baiser alors tu vas te faire baiser ma belle....

_**Il a pris mes hanches et faisait un va et vient tellement fort que oui... j'allais venir moi aussi.... j'aimais vraiment ça.... Après 5 coups très très hardCore, c'était fini.....mais Ô combien bon ! **_

Bella: Bon... j'ai le goût de sortir ce soir !  
Edward : Ouin... une p'tite vite et tu es remis sur le piton ! hahaha

_**J'étais entrain de m'habiller quand le cell de Edward a sonné...nous étions sur le blueTooth alors je pouvais entendre...**_

Edward : Yeah ...  
Josh : hey sa va body ?? Tu as fait changer d'idée ta blonde ??  
**Bella**: Tu savais que si je l'avais, je changerai d'idée... et bien oui on sort !  
Josh : ahahahhaa vous êtes parker où???  
Edward :Hein... je ne comprends pas !  
Josh : Ta blonde sortait si elle avait ce qu'elle voulait de toi.... hahaha  
Edward : Ouin... je me suis fait avoir....  
**Bella**: Chiale pas... je crois que tu es très satisfait de ce que nous avons fait !  
Edward : Ouin... Mais non, je ne pense pas que nous allons sortir.... J'ai d'autres plans de prévus avec ma belle !!  
Josh : Nous sommes tous chez nous si vous changez d'idée !

**Oui j'aurai aimé sortir mais je ressentais de la fatigue et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec ma famille, malgré que les coéquipiers de mon mari était aussi ma famille...**

**Bella**: J'aurai aimé.... mais je ne crois pas... Je veux passer du temps avec mon homme!  
Josh : Ok .... Dommage... Mais ...euh au fait, Bella... je reste à côté de chez vous !  
Bella: Ah ouin !?  
Josh : Oui.... avec Carey...  
Bella: Oh beau petit couple ! hahaha  
Josh : ah ah ah.... non et en plus il s'est fait une blonde... Leah...  
Bella: Nice ça... j'espère qu'elle est mieux que Angela ! hihihi  
Josh : Oui ! Bon a tantôt !  
Edward : Ok Bye !  
Bella: bye !

_**Edward me regardait du coin de l'oeil... je savais qu'il pensait à Carey et moi... mais j'étais réellement contente pour Carey car la veille, un autre gars m'avait tapé dans l'oeil mais je ne savais pas son nom... il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux joueurs cette année et certains que je n'avais jamais vu en vrai dont un précisément, il était vraiment beau.... **_

___****_

_**Je lui avais dit ça en passant à ses côté sans que ces greluches là entendre.**_

Sur ces dernières paroles, je suis allé au bar....

Barman (Andy) : Salut ma belle Bella.... J'ai su ce qui t'es arrivé.... je suis désolé... mais au moins tu es là !!

_**Il m'a fait un de ses beau sourire.**_

Bella: Ouais !!!! Hey tu me sers un de tes fameux mixte??  
Andy : Of course babe ! Et ton chum est où ?!  
Bella: Devine !

_**En lui montrant le troupeau de femme, on pouvait voir Edward qui se poussait pour venir me voir..**_

Andy : Ouin... ce sont des filles engagés par le proprio !  
Bella: Ah ouin... il est où lui que je lui dise 2 mots !  
Andy : Euh... juste là...  
Proprio : Hey ma belle ava (en me donnant des becs) Ca va ?  
Bella: Non ! Tu pourrais dire à tes filles de laisser mon chum tranquille....et la prochaine fois, prends en au moins qui soit polie !  
Proprio : Ah ouin... ok désolé ma belle ! Je vais aller régler ça... tu es quand même co-propriétaire ici !  
Bella: Oui ! à moins que mon chum est vendu mes parts durant mon absence !  
Andy : Tiens ma beauté ! Hey Edward !  
Edward : Salut mec ! Pas entrain de cruiser ma blonde j'espère ! haha  
Bella: Hey le grand.... tu faisais quoi il y a 2 minutes! Et c'est dommage pour toi mais tu es resté trop longtemps avec elles... alors ce soir.... je m'éclate... et si je me fais cruiser tu restes loin !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Edward : Bella ! (j'étais déjà partie vers notre section)  
Andy : Tu n'es pas chanceux mec !  
Edward : Ah ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'en rajouter....  
Andy : Voyons Edward... ça fait 10 minutes que tu parles avec ses pétasses là, qui sont là pour les joueurs d'hockey ! alors c'est normal qu'elle soit frue! Fallait que tu les ignores totalement... comme toute les femmes ici sauf TA femme !!!!  
Edward : Ok c'est pas parce que c'est ta boss que tu dois me faire la moral !  
Andy : hey mec.. c'était mon amie avant d'être ma boss depuis 1 an !

_**Et oui, il y a un an, j'ai acheté des parts dans cette boîte là ainsi que dans 2 autres à Mtl... J'avais dit que je pouvais savoir tout ce que Edward faisait et c'est le cas... mes contacts sont très développés depuis que je suis avec Edward et depuis que je fais beaucoup d'argent! En me rendant à notre loge, j'ai recroisé mon co-propriétaire que j'ai vu tout à l'heure (nous sommes plus que 2) et il était avec ses greluches...**_

Proprio : Bella... Je suis désolé encore pour tantôt....  
Fille 1 : Bon encore toi la petite !

_**J'ai regardé Guy (co-propriétaire) d'un air en voulant dire : Tu engages vraiment ça ?! Et si elle continue, je la sors à coup de pied dans l'cul !... il a compris et m'a présenté....**_

Guy : les filles... je vous présente.. Bella.. la femme de Edward Massen mais... votre patronne !

_**Les filles m'ont regardés toutes gênées...  
**_

**Bella**: Enchantée...

_**J'ai rien rajouté, je suis passé à côté de lui pour aller à notre salon et j'ai rajouté...**_**  
**  
Bella: Elle... je ne veux plus la voir ici ! Elle peut rester dans le bar... mais si je la vois s'approcher à 100 mètres de n'importe quel joueur de hockey, je ferme boutique....  
Guy : Ok... je vais lui dire...

_**Rendu à notre section, Josh m'accueillie en me donnant des becs et j'ai senti un main sous mon chandail...Je me suis retourné très vite car je ne savais pas qui cela pouvait être....**_**  
**  
Edward : Quoi... tu pensais que quelqu'un d'autre te ferait ça?!  
Bella: Ah... non mais me semblait que tu ne serais pas derrière moi....

_J'étais face à lui et il continuait de promener sa main de libre dans mon dos tout en se frottant ensemble sur la chanson de In the ayer de Flo-Rida.... Je l'ai embrassé langoureusement et en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai aperçue un mec qui me reluquait... c'était LE gars ..._

Carey : : Hey ma beauté....(il était réchauffé, il m'a pris par la taille) tu m'as manqué... et tu m'as fait très peur...  
Edward : Hey... je t'ai à l'oeil mec ! (en regardant Carey)  
Carey : Toi...regarde sur la table... un petit quelque chose t'attends....

_**Il avait essayé de dire ça tout bas mais étant chaud, j'avais tout compris.**_

Bella: Et moi ?! (en me déhanchant collé sur Carey) J'en veux aussi !

_**Edward m'a regardé et m'a amené vers la table... **_**  
**  
Edward : Tu en es sûre ?  
Bella: Tu en fais... j'en fais ! Il n'est pas question que tu fasses quelque chose que je ne fasse pas ! Et en plus... c'est un de mes vices depuis longtemps et tu le sais... sauf que je ne savais pas que tu avais repris.. et je n'aime pas... mais ce soir... je veux qu'on s'amuse ! Vous êtes off pendant 4 jours alors....  
Rosalie: LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella: ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Je lui ai carrément sauté dans les bras!**_

Rose: Hey le gros là... ne veut pas que je rentre ici....  
Bella: Hey Doom... c'est une amie... aucun problème avec ! (en l'a faisant passer)  
Domm(Doorman) : Ok désolé !  
Rose: Hey ! Je l'ai su hier... mais j'étais en réunion aujourd'hui... je suis désolé... j'aurai dû être là hier !  
Bella: Pas grave miss ! On fait le party c'est tout ce qui compte !!!  
Rose: oh yeah !! mais dis-moi... il est où mon beau blond ?!  
Bella: AHAHAHA tu vas toujours m'étonnée ! Il a signé ailleurs !  
Rose: Ah ouin ! Pas grave... tu m'en présentes un autre????  
Bella: AHHAHA pourquoi pas ! Mais avant... une p'tite barre?!  
Rose: Of course !  
Bella: Bon... parles moi de ça... tu as pris des cours d'anglais ! ahahah  
Rose: AH AH AH ! Bon c'est où !?  
Edward : Salut Rose !  
Rose: Hello mec !  
Bella: Edward... donnes lui en ....

___****_

_**Notre section mais surtout notre statut, nous permettait de faire ce que nous voulions sans avoir un boss ou autre dans les jambes... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lumière alors pas grand monde pouvait voir surtout que nous étions énormément et que la plupart se tenait debout alors cachait la vue de notre escapade sur la neige blanche !**_

Josh : Hey le beau p'tit cul ... j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter....  
Bella: Hey sa fait un bout que quelqu'un m'a appelé comme ça ! hihihihi  
Josh : Mais il est toujours aussi beau ma belle ! (il me prenait par la taille d'un côté) Tu n'as pas vraiment eu la chance de parler avec notre petit nouveau ... Alec Parise

___****_

_**C'était Alec Parise, mon beau mec ! Comment j'avais pu ne pas savoir ? Normal, l'équipe s'était envolé pour un voyage de 5 jours dès la premier match de mon mari! Entk, il semblait autant gêné que moi....mais sa blonde l'a dégêné !**_

Alec :Al..  
Amanda : Allo... moi c'est Amanda la femme de Alec !  
Bella: Bonjour... Bella... (notre regard était très intense)

___****_

_**Josh a compris ce qui se passait... car il m'a pris à l'écart des autres...**_**  
**

Josh : Tu ne dois pas faire ça Bella !  
Bella: Faire quoi ???  
Josh : hey ! Je suis peut-être saoul mais pas aveugle... il te dévorait des yeux hier... et ce soir, tu lui fais le même effet et on dirait que tu n'es pas indifférente....  
Bella: Josh... je vais être gentille... mêles-toi de tes affaires et tout va bien aller.... mais oui, il est vraiment beau, c'est tout ! Fais moi plaisir pour une fois... et amènes sa greluche ailleurs !

___****_

_**Il m'a écouté.... j'étais maintenant seul avec lui pendant que Edward parlait avec Rose, Josh, Carey, sa blonde et tout le reste....**_

Bella: (tout doucement) Je pensais pas que tu étais marié ?!  
Alec :Moi non plus !!!!  
Bella: oh je vois !  
Alec :Elle est, comme on pourrait dire... trop possessive... je déteste ! Tu es venue voir notre équipe quand je jouais avec les Devils mais on a jamais eu la chance de se voir.. sauf que c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps !  
Bella: Oui moi aussi ! Tu étais à la maison hier... désolé de ne pas avoir été te parler mais...  
Alec : Aucun problème... un autre verre ?! ou une autre ligne ;) ?!  
Bella: Euh.... toi aussi ?!  
Alec :Ca reste dans le sang seulement 2 jours... (en me faisant un clin d'oeil)

_**Je l'ai pris par le bras et je suis allé retrouvé Carey qui étais déjà entrain de s'amuser avec la poudre blanche !**_

Carey : Alec... tu as recruté notre belle Bella !  
Bella: Carey ta gueule ! ahahah  
Carey : Ben quoi... tu me fais encore de l'effet.... mais mettons que ma blonde me fait t'oublier un peu...  
Alec : Ok... je ne comprends pas !  
Bella: Carey, est-ce que les nouveaux savent quelque chose ????  
Carey : Non... sauf que tu es la femme du capitaine et que c'est pas touche !  
Bella: Ah Ah Ah !  
Edward : hey beauté.. (en m'embrassant) pas trop hein !  
Bella: Edward... de ce que j'ai su... tu en as profité pendant mon absence et en présence des enfants.... ce que je n'aime pas.. alors ...  
Edward : Bella... je veux juste .. et laisse faire... on va se chicaner... (il m'a embrassé à nouveau) bon je retourne parler avec Jasper et Rose...  
Bella: Ok....  
Carey : bon je vous laisse.... Prends soin d'elle Alec !  
Alec : T'inquiète (en me faisant un beau sourire) Je vais m'occuper d'elle!  
Bella: J'espère bien ! (il semblait surpris de ma réponse mais il est venu s'assoir à mes côtés)  
Alec :Ok.. je suis peut-être un peu chaud mais... je te trouve vraiment belle...  
Bella: ... Je ne suis pas saoule encore... mais tu es vraiment beau !

_**Notre regard s'est croisé.... c'était tellement intense que j'en étais même excitée... Quoi faire ?! On continuait de se regardait dans les yeux sans rien dire mais notre regard savait que nous voulions les 2 la même chose.... Je remerciais intérieurement les 2 personnes qui sont venus nous interrompre... **_

Edward : Bella... on danse mon amour ?!

Amanda : Alec.. on danse aussi ???

___****_

_**Nous avons suivi nos amours respectifs mais durant la danse... nos regards continuaient de se croiser au grand plaisir des autres qui nous regardaient!!!!**_


	71. Chapter 70

_**La soirée commençait à être vraiment plaisante pour tout le monde...Nous avions bu plusieurs bouteilles jusqu'à présent et aussi fait beaucoup de poudre pour certains... **_

_**Je parlais souvent à Alec car nous étions assis dans notre section et nous callions des shooter... Beaucoup de monde était assis avec nous et parlais entre eux, moi et Alec, nous étions très proche et nous pouvions discuter sans que personne entendre notre conversation....**_

Alec : Entk.. c'est dommage que tu sois en couple...

_**Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et avait sa main dans le bas de mon dos sous mon chandail.**_

Bella: Toi aussi tu es en couple ....

_**J'avais mes doigts qui le touchait sensuellement sur ses hanches**_

Bella : ... mais moi je ne suis pas aussi sage que tu peux le penser....

_**Je lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille mais la seule chose que j'aurai voulu faire était de l'embrasser.**_

Alec : Edward ...

_**Me dit-il doucement.**_

Bella: Quoi Edward ?  
Alec : Il nous regarde....

_**Je me suis levé et j'ai été le rejoindre... je voulais faire durer le désir de Alec.... **_**  
**  
Edward : Ouin ma belle... (en me prenant par la taille) Je dois m'inquiéter ?  
Bella: non... (je l'ai embrassé langoureusement) et toi avec la pétasse là ?  
Edward : Il ne faut pas que tu me laisses seul si tu ne veux pas que je parle à d'autres femmes !  
Bella: C'est toi le pire si tu fais ça... car tu sais très bien que je peux avoir n'importe quel gars ici ! Alors svp... ne me fait pas faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter par la suite !  
Edward : Et pourquoi toi, tu ne le regretterais pas ?  
Bella: Embrasses-moi donc à la place de dire des choses comme ça !

_**Nous étions toujours collé un contre l'autre.**_

_**Il m'a embrassé comme au tout début lorsque nous étions plus amants que réellement un couple... c'était très bon ! En ouvrant mes yeux, j'ai vu que Alec nous regardait, cela me donnait encore plus d'excitation....Oui j'avais le goût de me faire le petit nouveau autant que lui mais je ne voulais pas ce soir... Je me laissais désirer....**_

Pendant que je suis allée danser avec Rose et les autres filles, les gars parlaient entre eux. Alec a posé plusieurs questions à Carey et Josh mais c'était Josh qui avait commencé...

Josh : Alors Alec... elle te fait de l'effet n'est-ce pas ? (en me montrant du regard)  
Alec : ... je suis en couple...  
Carey : Ca n'empêche pas que tu sois attiré vers elle mec !  
Alec : mais non voyons...  
Josh : Écoutes... un conseil... soit tu y vas à fond avec elle soit tu n'y vas pas du tout... elle est comme une drogue cette fille là ! Plus tu la connais plus tu la veux ! Mais Edward l'aime vraiment trop pour la laisser partir !  
Carey : Nous sommes une bonne gang qui ont eu le malheur de trop la vouloir.... Dès que tu goûtes à cette femme là, comme Josh dit.... Tu veux l'avoir encore et encore !  
Alec : Mais comment ils font pour être encore ensemble si elle le trompe ?  
Carey : Elle l'aime quand même plus que tout ! Et lui encore plus ! Moi j'ai eu le malheur de la laisser partir ... j'aime bien Audrey mais... Bella reste Bella !  
Alec : Oh.... Tu sortais avec avant Edward ?  
Carey : C'est une très longue histoire... elle fréquentait un joueur de Football mais on se voyait en cachette mais elle est déménagé à Québec... et quand elle est revenu, avant que je la revois, elle avait rencontré Edward...  
Alec : Entk.... Elle dégage effectivement quelque chose d'assez intense! Mais comment elle peut coucher avec les amis de Edward et toujours être avec... je ne comprends pas !  
Josh : Elle te dit qu'elle veut coucher avec toi.. même si tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire ça à ton chum... elle va t'avoir dans son lit.... Cette femme là aime trop le sexe mais dis toi une chose... elle ne laissera jamais tomber Edward pour quiconque !  
Alec : Tu te l'ai faite aussi ?  
Josh : Ouin... mais c'était avant qu'elle sorte officiellement avec Edward...  
Edward : Bon vous parlez de moi ou de ma blonde ? haha  
Josh : Des 2 ! hahhaha  
Edward : Ah ouin et pourquoi ? Je sais qu'elle est mangeable mais c'est pas touche... ok ALEC !  
Alec : Pourquoi alors elle a passé toute l'équipe et vous semblez la respecter plus que n'importe qui ?  
Edward : Es-tu entrain de traiter ma femme de Pute toi ?

_**J'avais entendu ce que Alec avait dit et aussi la réponse de Edward car j'étais à leur côtés mais ils ne m'avaient pas vu.**_

Bella: Il a peut-être raison Edward ! Mais pour ton info... j'ai seulement couché avec 3 autres mecs et non toute l'équipe... même si je sais que j'aurais pu ! hihihihi  
Alec : Je ... je ne ... voulais pas dire ça voyons... c'est ... c'est juste bizarre votre relation....  
Bella: Oui peut-être ... mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

_**Je m'étais mise debout devant Edward entre ses jambes et après ma phrase, je l'ai embrassé sauvagement...**_**  
**  
Edward : Et moi non plus...

_**En m'embrassant encore intensément avant de l'amener avec moi sur la piste de danse...  
**_  
Josh : Un petit conseil Alec... laisse-là venir à toi si tu la veux mais n'oses pas faire le move en premier, car là Edward va s'en mêlé et l'équipe aussi...  
Carey : Il pardonne à elle mais pardonne durement à ses chums....  
Audrey : Tu parles encore de Bella ! Tu ne changeras jamais on dirait !  
Carey : Relaxe ma belle ! Tu savais très bien qu'en revenant ensemble après 2 ans... j'avais pas resté là à t'attendre... et tu sais très bien l'histoire donc si tu veux encore de moi, tu dois vivre avec ça... de toute façon ... elle a mis le grappin sur un autre !

_**Il regardait Alec.**_

Alec : Hey arrêtez donc... oui elle est vraiment sexy mais je ne me la ferai pas !

_**Il s'est levé et est allé rejoindre sa blonde proche du bar... les gars ont continué...  
**_  
Carey : Tu crois vraiment ce qu'il dit ?  
Josh : Non... regarde-le... il continue de regarder Bella danser même quand sa blonde l'embrasse... Combien de temps que tu crois que ça va prendre avant qu'ils baisent ensemble ?  
Carey : 2 semaines !  
Josh : tu es généreux ! hahaha 500$ qu'il se la fait d'ici samedi prochain ! Une chance que Edward est là ce soir... car ils seraient entrain de baiser, j'te jure !  
Carey : Ok... 500$ ! Deal !  
Josh : Deal !  
Jasper : Quel deal ?  
Carey : Que le petit nouveau se fait Bella d'ici 1 semaine !  
Jasper : Vous me faites rire !  
Josh : Toi parles pas... tu couches avec sa blonde ! hahaha  
Jasper : Hey ta gueule avec ça !  
Carey : Tout le monde le sait voyons ! Sauf le nouveau ! hahaha  
Bella: Ah ben tabarnak ! JASPER WHITLOCK !  
Jasper : ah fuck !

_**Il aurait tellement voulu que les gars se la ferme!**_

Bella: Pourquoi tu as toute pris le reste ? Il en reste encore j'espère ?  
Jasper : Euh... hein ? euh... oui oui !

_**Je comprenais pas trop sa réaction...mais bon.... il m'a donné ce que j'étais venu faire avec Rose et nous sommes partis faire un tour aux toilettes...**_

Pendant ce temps-là Edward, Jasper et Josh parlaient...

Jasper : J'étais sûre qu'elle avait entendu ! Je te l'ai dit de te la fermer avec ça Josh !  
Edward : Entk mec.. commence â penser une façon de te faire pardonner car tu connais Bella et si elle commence à avoir des doutes sur toi et qu'elle découvre la vérité... tu es faite ! Et moi je ne suis pas capable de lui mentir !  
Josh : Ouin...

_**Pendant que j'attendais Rose aux toilettes, quelqu'un me prenait doucement par la taille...**_

Alec : Je suis désolé Bella d'avoir dit ça... je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais une pute ou quelque chose du genre....  
Bella: Aucun problème... c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle.. je suis une ostie de pute en couchant avec plusieurs mecs de la même équipe mais Edward aussi le fait...  
Alec : Mais pourquoi tu es avec ?  
Bella: Parce que je l'aime !  
Alec : ah oui ? Pourquoi alors il n'y a pas 1h, on aurait dit que tu me cruisais?  
Bella: J'ai le droit.... ;)  
Alec : Non justement.... tu donnes des faux espoirs aux gens !  
Bella: Pourquoi... tu aurais voulu me prendre dans un coin même si tu as une blonde ? ;)  
Rose : Aller Bella ! GO !

_**Elle m'avait littéralement tiré vers l'escalier sans même que je puisse savoir ce qu'il aurait répondu !**_


	72. Chapter 71

Edward : Ma belle... j'aimerai qu'on parte..  
Bella: Ah oui... et pourquoi ca ?  
Edward : Parce que... j'ai le goût de toi ! (il me tenait fort contre lui)  
Bella: Oh ok ! (en l'embrassant) Josh... tu t'occupes de Rose ! Bye !  
Josh : Hein ? Ok...  
Rose: Oh tu sembles vraiment emballé à l'idée de finir ta soirée avec moi c'est effrayant !

_**Elle avait dit ça d'un ton sarcastique.**_

Josh : Non non... c'est juste que ça m'a pris par surprise ! Mais oui... je suis bien emballé de t'avoir dans mon lit cette nuit !  
Bella: Alors c'est réglé... nous on part ! Ah et Souper à la maison demain soir les boys !  
Carey : Nice !  
Josh : On va y être ... hein Rose ;)  
Rose: Certain !

_**Elle m'a prise à l'écart quelques minutes avant que je parte...**_**  
**  
Rose: Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée Josh ?  
Bella: Oui... il est très bien ! Et... il baise vraiment bien ! hahaha  
Rose: oh alors je vais passer une belle nuit ! hahaha mais toi... attention avec ce Alec... ton chum a des doutes sur tes intentions... il m'en a parlé !  
Bella: Ah lui ! Oui... il me fait tout un effet, plus que ce que Carey pouvait me faire mais ... je vais garder ma soif de sexe pour mon chum !  
Rose: Bien contente de savoir ça ! hihi (en revenant vers les gars)

_**QUOI ? Edward vient carrément de se faire sauter dessus par une fille et elle l'embrasse ! **_

Bella: HEY ! VEUX-TU BIEN LÂCHER MON CHUM PÉTASSE !  
Edward : Bella ! Je n'ai rien fait... je te jure !  
Bella: Je sais !

_**Il l'avait effectivement repoussé immédiatement mais elle avait quand même réussi à mettre sa bouche sur celle de Edward ! En me voyant, elle s'est rapidement sauvé sans dire un mot !**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella ... je suis désolé !  
Bella: Bon mon beau brun.. tu t'amènes là avant qu'une autre pétasse de saute dessus !  
Edward : Oui certain !

_**Je suis allé donner des becs aux autres y compris Alec...**_**  
**  
Alec : (en chuchotant)... Oui je l'aurai fait !  
Bella: A demain Alec !

_**Je l'ai regardé en souriant... J'avais eu ma réponse à ma question... qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?**_

Rendu à la maison, je suis allé dans la douche... J'avais eu le temps de me laver les cheveux quand j'ai senti une main dans mon entre-jambes et une autre me prenant un sein violement...Il m'embrassait dans le cou tout en continuant son va et vient entre mes jambes...c'était tellement bon surtout avec la force qu'il s'y prenait...Après plusieurs va et vient, il m'a finalement retourné et pris dans ses bras afin que je mettre mes jambes autour de lui afin qu'il me pénètre comme il le voulait...Il y allait très fort et me mordillait les seins afin que j'aille plus de plaisir mais j'aurai été comblé juste avec la pénétration et quelques baisers de sa part.... 

Bella: Hummm c'était très bon mon amour !  
Edward : oui je sais ! (en m'embrassant délicatement) Je t'aime Bella !  
Bella: Moi aussi Edward !

_**J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue avant d'approcher mes lèvres sur les siennes.**_

_**Nous avons entendu pleurer...**_

Bella: Je vais y aller...

_**Il me tenait dans ses bras encore et continuait de me regarder profondément.**_

Edward : Bella... Je ne veux pas te perdre !

_**En me donnant un doux baiser sur le front avant que je défasse de ses bras pour rejoindre la petite.**_

Bella: Pourquoi tu me perdrais ?

_**J'avais peur qu'il me dise qu'il m'avait trompé durant mon coma....**_**  
**  
Edward : Je ne suis pas aveugle... tu as un faible pour le nouveau !  
Bella: Je vais chercher la petite et je te rejoins dans la chambre...

_**J'ai pris la petite et comme je ne voulais pas attendre trop longtemps qu'elle s'endorme, je l'ai amenée dans notre chambre...**_

Edward : Tu aurais pu la rester dans son lit...  
Bella: Ben si tu veux pas.. va la coucher toi-même moi ça me tente pas d'attendre 1 hr pour qu'elle se rendorme !  
Edward : ok ok....

_**Je me suis couché dans notre lit et j'ai mis la petite à côté de moi, Edward a pris place à ses côtés aussi... Je n'étais pas du tout fatiguée ni Edward à cause de tout ce qu'on a pris...**_

Bella: Edward Anthony...  
Edward : Oh... quand tu dis mon nom au complet, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose !  
Bella: Je t'aime ! Et il n'est pas question que je te perdre pour une erreur que je pourrais commettre.... Oui, il est très séduisant... mais j'ai vécu notre séparation tellement mal que je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ! Est-ce que tu as toujours confiance en moi ? Parce que si il n'y plus de confiance entre nous....

_**J'avais subitement les larmes aux yeux et de la misère à respirer**_

Bella : ... nous ... devrions se séparer....

_**La petite s'était endormie alors il l'a prise et il est allé la mettre dans son lit... pour ma part, je pleurais en silence... Lorsqu'il est revenu dans la chambre, j'étais dos à lui, il m'a retourné afin que nous soyons face à face....**_

Edward : Bella... oui la confiance est toujours là mais à quel point, je ne le sais pas car j'ai constamment peur que tu me trompes ! Sérieux... je ne sais pas comment gérer la situation avec toi...

_**Mes larmes coulaient encore plus, il a mis sa main sur ma joue et a avancé mon visage vers le sien.... **_

Edward : ....Mais Je T'aime tellement !

_**Et il m'a embrassé tendrement.**_

Bella: Je t'aime aussi !

_**Nous nous sommes endormis pas très longtemps après avoir fait l'amour à nouveau...**_**  
**  
Bella: Ah non... (en essayant de me lever)  
Edward : uhmmm... Bella... reste couché !

_**Il m'a tiré vers lui afin de m'emprisonner dans ses bras.**_

Bella: Le petit pleure...  
Edward : Oh ok... mais reviens vite !

_**Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie...**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella ! Habilles-toi au moins ! hahaha  
Bella: Oups... hihi

_**J'étais tellement habitué de me promener peu vêtue quand nous étions seul... Arriver à la chambre des enfants, ils dormaient encore ensemble à cause de la visite, ma mère l'avait dans ses bras...**_

Bella: Je peux m'en occuper maman...  
Mady : MOM MOM MOM !  
Bella: Viens voir maman ma belle ! (je l'ai prise) il est quel heure là ?  
Renée : 6h30..  
Bella: Hein... my god... c'est pour ça que je me sens toute étourdie....  
Renée : Vous êtes arrivés quand même pas si tard...  
Bella: Non mais on a bu en maudit !  
Renée : Alors viens, ton père a fait du café... tu lui demanderas des crêpes ! haha  
Bella: hummm oui !

_**Rendu à la cuisine, mon père et ma belle-mère était là....**_**  
**  
Esmée : Bonjour vous 2 .... (en regardant Mady et moi)  
Bella: Bon matin !  
Papa : Ouin... tu as l'air beaucoup moins maganée qu'avant d'avoir des enfants ! hahaha  
Bella: J'ai l'air pas maganée.... Mais je le suis intérieurement !  
Papa : Tu peux aller te recoucher... on va s'en occuper car de toute façon, nous quittons cet après-midi... Donc profites-en avec ton chum !  
Esmée : Il a raison... moi je prends l'avion à 16h...  
Bella: Faut absolument que je me trouve une nounou...  
Esmée : Justement à propos de ça... je sais pas si Edward t'en a parlé mais sa cousine, voulait venir au Québec pour apprendre le français pendant 6 mois... peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester ici et s'occuper des enfants tout en apprenant...  
Bella: Il ne m'en a pas parlé mais ça semble une très bonne idée... elle a quel âge ?  
Esmée : Elle a 25 ans, elle est à l'Université mais prends une session off pour ça justement...  
Bella: Ok mais elle termine quand sa session ... 19-20 décembre ?  
Esmée : Je vais m'informer mais je crois qu'elle fait des rapports ou quelque chose dans le genre donc elle n'a pas de cours vraiment... juste des suivis... Écoute va te recoucher et je vais régler ça ce matin...  
Mady : MOM MOM !

_**Je l'avais mise par terre un peu plus tôt mais là elle voulait que je la prennes.**_

Bella: Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à la laisser...  
Papa : Tu viens voir Papy ? (en lui tendant les bras... elle s'est presque jeté dans ses bras) Vite... va te recoucher avant qu'elle change d'idée ! haha  
Bella: Ok... mais si il y a quoique ce soit... vous venez nous réveiller !  
Renée : Oui oui !

_**Je suis allé retrouver mon chum sous les couvertures...il était couché sur le ventre alors je l'ai laissé comme ça et je me suis couché de mon côté mais pas 2 secondes plus tard, j'avais des bras qui m'enlaçaient...**_**  
**  
Edward : Je suis tellement bien avec toi dans mes bras...  
Bella: À qui le dit tu !

_**Il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le coup, il m'a ensuite retourné sur le dos et s'est couché sur moi afin de m'embrasser mieux mais j'avais un de ses mal de tête...**_

Edward : Quoi ?  
Bella: Rien...  
Edward : Pourquoi alors, je sens que je te fais aucun effet présentement ?  
Bella: Edward.... Ce n'est pas toi... mais j'ai vraiment mal à la tête... donc si on couche ensemble tu vas trouver ça vraiment plate car je vais te laisser faire...  
Edward : Ouin.... J'essaie de me rappeler la dernière fois que tu m'as dit non et ça ne vient pas... mais je comprends...

_**Il s'est levé et est sorti de la chambre sans dire un mot... je regardais encore la porte car je ne comprenais pas... il venait de me dire qu'il comprenait mais était parti sans dire un mot ! Il est revenu quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau...**_

Edward : Tiens chérie, un verre d'eau et 2 advils donc prends le et après avoir dormie ça va sûrement avoir passé !  
Bella: hihihi... merci ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse !  
Edward : non pas nécessairement mais je ne veux pas que ma femme souffre ! Et en plus tu as un rendez-vous chez le MD à 14h !  
Bella: oui c'est vrai ! Dis moi chéri... tu ne m'as pas parlé pour ta cousine ?  
Edward : Oh c'est vrai, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête hier ! Qui t'a dit ça ?  
Bella: Ta mère... Tu crois que cela pourrait être bien ?  
Edward : C'est toi qui décide beauté... mais elle est très bien... Je pensais que tu l'avais rencontré l'an passé ?  
Bella: Peut-être mais ça me dit rien...entk en engageant ta cousine, je n'aurai pas à m'en faire pour mes enfants.. ni pour mon chum !  
Edward : AH AH AH... effectivement, tu n'as pas à avoir peur !  
Bella: Une chance ! Bon faut dormir un peu.. on a souper ce soir à préparer !  
Edward : Ah ouin c'est vrai ! ok mais demain, je ne veux aucune personne dans ma maison sauf mes enfants et ma femme !  
Bella: Ok !

_**En l'embrassant avant de me recoucher sur son torse et de tomber endormie.**_

_**J'ai ouvert les yeux et il était rendu 11h30...J'étais toujours couché sur le torse de Edward, il tenait ma main sur son corps... c'était très beau comme image mais aussi cela me donna une immense sensation de bonheur que je n'aurai voulu que personne au monde ne nous dérange mais trop tard....**_

TOC TOC...

Bella: Oui ?  
Maman : La petite te demande...  
Mady : MOM ....MOM ....MOMMMM (en pleurant) PA-PPPAAAA !  
Bella : Ca va maman, tu peux nous la laisser.... Viens voir maman ma belle...(à ma mère) Et Justin ?  
Renée (en quittant la chambre) : Il dort, il devrait boire vers 15h30  
Edward : Oh ma belle

_**La petite se tenait à côté de son père au bord du lit mais ne pouvait pas monter, Edward l'a alors pris et l'a fait grimper dans notre lit et elle s'est couché sur son torse aussi, elle avait le visage tourné vers moi et souriait ! Elle était vraiment trop cute !**_

Edward : Je suis aux anges... les 2 femmes de ma vie sur moi ! Il ne manque que le gars !  
Bella: Oui... mais on n'ira pas le réveiller quand même !  
Edward : non non !  
Bella : Je vous aimes !

_**J'ai donné un bec à la petite et j'ai ensuite embrasser l'homme de ma vie.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~**_

1 mois presque c'était passé depuis cette soirée là, nous étions rendu le 15 décembre. Rien ne s'était passé entre Alec et moi mais nous avions développé une sorte d'amitié et non au plaisir de Edward et Alicia, surtout Edward... Le peu de confiance qu'il avait en moi diminuait à chaque fois que je voyais Alec mais je lui répétais sans cesse que rien ne se passait mais rien à faire.... Les chicanes faisaient maintenant parties de notre quotidien...

Edward : JE SUIS TU CON À CE POINT LÀ MERDE ?  
Bella; Edward arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller le petit !

_**Il a justement commencé à pleurer à ce moment...**_

Bella : Bon tu vois, fuck Edward !  
Edward : T'AS JUSTE À PAS ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON !

_**Et il est parti de la maison, j'avais de la peine qu'il agisse comme ça ... j'ai appelé Angela...**_**  
**  
Angela : Ok j'arrive tout de suite !  
Bella: merci....

_**Angela est arrivé environ 30 minutes plus tard car il faisait une de ses grosses tempête...**_

Le petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et quand je le prenais, je voyais Edward, ce qui me faisait encore plus de mal... J'ai appelé Josh, je voulais savoir où mon chum était...

Bella: Josh ?  
Josh : Allo Bella...  
Bella: Edward est là ? Il ne me répond pas sur son cell...  
Josh : Oui... mais .. min.... ok désolé mais je voulais être seul pour te parler....  
Bella: ok... alors ?  
Josh : Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Il est vraiment en tabarnak...Alec était ici et il a décidé de partir parce que Edward n'arrêtait pas....  
Bella: Il pense que je le trompe avec lui !  
Josh : Je m'en doutais mais ...est-ce que..  
Bella: NON .... Il est juste jaloux ! J'aime Edward plus que tout et tu le sais !  
Josh : entk il est vraiment pas du tout en contrôle... et là il veut sortir !  
Bella: Josh svp... empêche-le... tu sais que si vous sortez il va me tromper !  
Josh : Bella... si on ne sors pas avec, il va sortir seul....et là... rien ne pourra l'en empêcher...  
Bella: Si il fait ça... c'est qu'll ne m'aime plus du tout...(je commençais à pleurer) Et en plus il fait une méga tempête... j'aime pas être seule avec les enfants dans des temps ça...  
Josh : Pleure pas Bella... tu sais bien qu'il t'aime plus que tout... et si il se passe quelque chose, je vais aller te voir si il n'y va pas...  
Bella: Alors... (snif) Je veux qu'il rentre à la maison et qu'il me le dise lui-même qu'il m'aime! (snif)  
Josh : Bella...min mec(en back)... Bella je t'appelle plus tard promis !  
Bella: Ok... mais Josh... dis lui que je l'aime !  
Josh : Ok ma belle !

_**J'avais pu entendre Edward lui dire de raccrocher... Angela, qui était arrivée depuis un petit bout, est allé me faire un drink....**_

Bella: Merci ! je n'en reviens pas....  
Angela : Sa va aller ma belle voyons ! Il t'aime et tout le monde le sait...  
Bella: Mais pourquoi il ne me crois pas.... pour une fois merde que je garde mes envies en dedans de moi !  
Angela : Alors... c'est presque vrai ce que Edward pense.... tu pourrais le tromper ?  
Bella: Angela svp, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la moral ce soir... (la lumière s'est éteinte)... ah merde !

Notre nouvelle nounou, qui est aussi la cousine de Edward était chez nous aussi...

Erica : Bella ?  
Bella: Nous sommes dans le living... fais attention pour ne pas de blesser ...  
Angela : As tu des chan..(la lumière s'est rallumée)...delles ?  
Bella: Oui et comme on a de l'électricité là, on va en profiter pour les allumer immédiatement et je vais aller chercher la petite...  
Erica : Laisse je vais y aller...  
Bella: Ok...  
Angela : Tu veux que je rappelle les gars ?  
Bella: Non pas maintenant...

_**J'ai eu le temps d'allumer 3 chandelles que l'électricité est repartie! Ca faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité et Josh ne m'avait pas appelé...**_

Angela : Bon que tu le veuilles ou non, moi j'appelle Josh et Edward... On peut commencer à sentir le froid alors...  
Bella: Je vais les appeler....

Josh : Oui..  
Bella: Josh... êtes-vous encore chez toi?  
Josh : Oui...  
Bella: On a plus d'électricité et il commence à faire froid.... pourquoi Edward n'est pas venu nous trouver? Je veux mon chum avec mes enfants...  
Josh : Bella... il... il est parti ça fait 1 heure....  
Bella: OÙ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas été avec ?  
Josh : Il a fait ça dans notre dos.... on ne l'a pas vu quitter!  
Bella: JOSH GORGES! IL FAIT UNE OSTIE DE TEMPÊTE DEHORS ET MON CHUM EST PARTI SEUL ! ET TU NE SAIS PAS OÙ !  
Josh : je suis... désolé Bella....

_**Dès que j'ai eu raccroché, j'ai dit à Angela et Erica de s'occuper des enfants...  
**_  
Angela : Où tu vas ?  
Bella : Chercher mon chum !  
Angela : Où?  
Bella: Je sais pas !  
Angela : Je viens avec toi!  
Bella: Non reste ici avec Erica... vous pourrez vous occuper des enfants...

_**En moins de 2, j'étais dans mon Jeep et dans les rues... pareille ostie de tempête de mongole! Je ne savais pas où j'allais... J'ai appelé mes copropriétaires afin de savoir si Edward était dans un des 3 bars... et non mais 2 minutes après, j'ai reçu un SMS....**_


	73. Chapter 72

Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi mais j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir vous donner la suite de Un frère pas comme les autres d'ici demain soir, cela va dépendre de ma journée de demain... Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions que ce soit bonnes ou mauvaises!

_**2 min plus tard, j'ai reçu un sms... Mais en voulant prendre mon cell qui était tombé du siège...j'ai fait une sortie de route... impossible de sortir de là ! Merde ! Et en plus, je ne sais même pas où je suis !**_

**SMS reçu de Edward le 15 décembre 2011 à 23h05  
~ Bella je suis a la maison, reviens.. I'M SORRY BABE ! ~ Ed**

SMS envoyé à Edward le 15 décembre 2011 à 23h20  
~ Je ne peux pas.. jai fait une sortie de route.. et je ne sais pas ou je suis ! ~ Bella

_**Edward m'a appelé aussitôt que j'ai envoyé le SMS...**_**  
**  
Bella: oui...  
Edward : BELLA ! Tu es où... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?  
Bella: Calme toi... toi tu étais où ? Tu me fais chier quand tu fais des choses comme ca !  
Edward : je sais... je suis con ! J'étais chez Jasper et Alice... Bon là.. je vais aller te chercher !  
Bella: Edward non... il fait encore plus mauvais et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je suis ! J'ai juste peur de me faire ramasser par une Charrue !  
Edward : Arrête ça... je commence à paniquer et en plus c'est de ma faute ! Merde que je suis con des fois !  
Bella: Edward ça va... Tu es à la maison c'est tout ce qui compte...Je t'aime tu sais ça ?  
Edward : Et moi aussi !  
Bella: Je vais raccrocher car il reste juste une coche sur mon cell...  
Edward : Dis moi avant, c'est quoi la dernière chose que tu as vu... j'ai besoin d'un repère !  
Bella: écoute.. je pense que je ne suis même pas sortie de Brossard...on voit tellement rien... Je pense que je suis juste avant d'aller prendre l'autoroute...  
Edward : Écoute, j'arrive...  
Bella: Edward non... tu vas attendre que ça se calme un peu... j'aime mieux que tu prennes soin des enfants que tu viennes me chercher...  
Edward : Tu as vraiment une tête de cochon quand tu veux ! Bon je te laisse... Je t'aime Bye !

_**Il avait raccroché... je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas du tout mais bon...**_

Là ça faisait environ 3hr que j'étais pris dans mon auto et je commençais vraiment à geler... Je ne mettais pas l'auto en marche souvent à cause de l'exase...__

_**Durant ce temps à la maison...**_**  
**  
Julie : bon là je commence à paniquer en tabarnak ! Pu d'électricité, Bella qui est perdu nowhere., les gars qui sont partis depuis 2 hr ... FUCK !  
Erica : Ca va aller... (les gars sont entrés à ce moment)  
Julie : ET ?  
Josh : On a rien vu !  
Edward : POURQUOI OSTIE J'AI FAIT LE CON !  
Carey : Écoute Edward... ça sert à rien de capoter...  
Edward : C'est pas toi qui a mit ta blonde dans une situation comme ça !  
Josh :Justement Edward... c'est vrai que ça en sert à rien de capoter et Oui... c'est de ta faute ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle t'aime et toi tu lui pètes des coches à tous les osties de jours depuis 1 semaine ! Je peux bien voir qu'elle s'entend bien avec Zach mais elle te dit qu'il ne se passe rien alors c'est le cas !  
Edward : Peut-être mais elle m'a confirmé qu'elle le trouvait très séduisant ... Alors OUI J'AI PEUR DE LA PERDRE AUPRÈS D'UN AUTRE MEC !

_**Son cell vibra au même moment.**_

**SMS reçu de Bella le 16 décembre 2011 à 2h14  
~ Edward... jaime pas ca... jai froid et je commence a avoir peur, ya de la neige plus haut que ma fenetre ! fais qqc...je veux revoir mes enfants et mon chum ! Love U ~ Bella**

Edward : Bon là je capote encore plus !  
Julie : QUOI ? C'était Bella ?

_**Il n'a rien ajouté, il a simplement donné son cell à Julie pour qu'elle lise le msg...**_**  
**  
Julie : Oh... pour que Bella t'envoie un message comme ça, elle doit vraiment commencer à paniquer !

_**Edward tournait en rond, il est allé prendre Mady qui s'était mise à pleurer, elle était froide...**_

Edward : Erica... va me chercher l'habit de neige de la petite... Julie va voir le petit et je veux que tu lui mettre le plus de couvertures possibles et une tuque ! Mady est toute froide...  
Julie : Ok...  
Josh :Edward... tu n'as pas accès au GPS de l'auto de ta femme ?  
Edward : AH BEN FUCK !

_**Il a donné la petite à Erica pour qu'elle habille Mady.**_

Josh :Quoi ? Tu peux ?  
Edward : Non...  
Josh-Carey : ?  
Edward : Mais j'ai accès à son GPS de cell via mon cell...

_**Il a activé le GPS et en moins de 5 minutes, il savait où mon cell se situait... Les gars l'ont accompagné...**_

Dans mon auto...__

_**Je me parlais pour essayer de passer le temps...**_

_**Inquiètes toi pas ma belle... tout va bien aller... je vais revoir Mady et Justin et l'homme de ma vie... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il pense toujours que je le trompe... peut-être parce que je ne le mérite pas... car c'est vrai, que Zach m'attire énormément physiquement mais aussi moralement... sauf que j'aime mieux la présence de Edward... **_

_**Quand il est absent, je pense juste à lui et je voudrais toujours qu'il soit avec moi... Et j'ai peur aussi qu'il me trompe...Et c'est qui la pétasse qui lui laisse toujours des msg sur Facebook ? Je sais pas ce que je peux faire pour l'avoir auprès de moi toute ma vie... on dirait que je dois continuellement me battre et ça me tue ! Ca fait 1 heure que je l'ai texté et j'ai pas de nouvelles... Mon cell est mort en plus ! Oh shit... Je suis faite !**_

J'ai entendu quelque chose ... je suis vraiment gelée...****

_**BANG !**___

_**OUCTH ! Je me suis cogné la tête... outch... ça fait mal ! Quelque chose vient de rentrer dans mon auto... par chance, ils vont s'en être sorti et ils vont me sortir de là !**_

Homme : MADAME MASEN ?MADAME MASEN ?  
Bella: OUI ! JE SUIS LÀ !  
Homme : TOUT VA BIEN ?

_**Il avait dégagé une petite partie de la fenêtre de devant mais moi je me tenais sur le siège arrière.**_

Bella: OUI MAIS J'AI FROID... SORTEZ-MOI DE LA AU PLUS CRISS !  
Homme : Ne vous inquiétez pas...  
Edward : BELLA ?  
Bella: EDWARD ! (je me suis mise à pleurer énormément)  
Edward : CA VA ALLER MA BELLE... ILS VONT DÉGAGER L'AUTO... ATTACHE TOI ET NE BOUGE PAS !

_**Il est drôle lui... comme si je pouvais bouger ! Mais merde que je suis contente d'entendre sa voix ! Après 15 minutes, l'auto n'avait pas bougé... Ils ont donc pelleter le côté d'une porte afin que je puisse sortir... je commençais à suffoquer dans ça ! **_****

_**Enfin, ils m'ont sorti de là... Edward s'est précipité vers moi avec un gros manteau et m'a amené dans le Hummer de Jasper... Je ne parlais pas... j'avais seulement hâte d'être à la maison... Le trajet s'est fait dans les bras de Edward, il me caressait les cheveux et me serrait très fort afin que je garde sa chaleur...**_

Edward : : Je m'excuse vraiment Bella... J'ai tellement eu peur !  
Bella: Pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai dû me déplacer ? HEIN POURQUOI ?

_**Je pleurais vraiment trop à mon goût ! Je me suis tassé de sur lui et je me suis collé sur Carey...**_

_**Il n'a rien car il savait bien que j'avais raison de faire ça et qu'il le méritait...Rendu à la maison, l'électricité était revenue...**_

Julie : BELLA ! (elle m'a prise dans ses bras) Tout va bien ? Tu es blessé à la tête !  
Bella: Ah oui ?... je n'avais pas remarqué...les enfants sont où ?  
Erica : Zach s'occupe de Mady qui s'est réveillée... et Justin dors juste là...  
Zach : Bella ! (il s'est dirigé vers moi avec la petite)  
Mady : MOM MOM !  
Bella: Merci Zach...

_**Edward était monté à l'étage quelques minutes et est redescendu...**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella, je t'ai fait couler un bain chaud... Viens avec moi, tu dois te réchauffer...  
Bella: Merci.. Julie tu t'occupes de Bella euh de Mady... désolé le froid m'a affecté un peu !  
Julie : Oui !

_**Edward avait tendu sa main pour que je la prenne mais je ne l'ai pas prise... Rendu à la salle de bain, je me suis déshabillée et j'ai embarqué dans le bain... Edward m'avait laissé seule parce qu'il était parti me chercher du linge, il est revenu me le porter...**_

Edward : Tiens ton linge... je vais te laisser tranquille..  
Bella: Edward, est-ce que tu me trompes ?  
Edward : Non ! Pourquoi... je te le fais penser ?  
Bella: Tu n'as jamais été aussi jaloux en 2 an que tu l'as été au cours de la dernière semaine soit depuis que la pétasse te laisse des messages sur ton facebook !  
Edward : Je ne t'ai pas trompé depuis le voyage a Cuba... et moi aussi je pense que tu me trompes... J'essaie de me convaincre que non mais c'est très difficile...  
Bella: Plus aucune confiance alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu perdre autant confiance en moi ? Ca me gruge de l'énergie nos chicanes mais je t'aime Edward Masen et plus que jamais... Oui j'aurai pu te tromper avec Zach... mais je ne veux pas prendre la chance de te perdre ! Je sais que tu arrives à me pardonner beaucoup de choses et j'en suis très consciente mais... si j'aurai fait ça... tu ne me l'aurais peut-être pas pardonné et vivre sans toi, est inconcevable dans mon cœur et dans ma tête !  
Edward : Je vais être sincère avec toi... j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais avec moi seulement pour les enfants... mais ... je me rends comptes que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.. Si j'ai semblé jaloux dernièrement, c'est parce que moi non plus, je ne peux pas penser vivre sans toi... Ca fait juste 2 ans qu'on est ensemble mais c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis très très longtemps ! Je t'aime aussi Bella Masen...

_**Il m'a donné un bec sur le front et il s'est dirigé vers la porte.**_

Bella: Edward?  
Edward : Oui ?  
Bella: Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

_**Il n'a rien dit et s'est déshabiller afin de venir me trouver dans le bain...**_**  
**  
Bella: J'ai... (j'ai éclaté en sanglots) j'ai... tellement eu peur... de ne plus jamais te voir ni voir mes enfants !

_**Il m'a serré très fort dans ses bras...**_**  
**  
Edward : Tu sais maintenant comment je me suis senti quand le MD m'a dit que peut-être je ne pourrai jamais te revoir vivante quand tu étais dans le coma!

_**Je ne pouvais même plus parler, tellement je pleurais et j'avais le souffle coupé... la dernière fois que j'avais pleurer autant était quand Edward m'avait laissé après la naissance de Mady !**_

Edward : Je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! Mais j'ai peur que tu te tannes avec moi...  
Bella: Essaie donc de vivre au présent ! ... Profites de chaque jour avec nous !

_**Après m'avoir réchauffée, nous sommes redescendus en bas, il était presque 4h30 du matin mais personne semblait être fatigué et il faisait toujours une aussi grosse tempête... les gars avaient leur prochaine partie dans 4 jours... nous avons donc pris plusieurs verres et tripper un peu comme avant...**_

Après plusieurs verres, nous étions pratiquement tous saoul sauf Erica, qui voulait s'occuper des enfants quand ils allaient se réveiller... Julie est venu me voir...

Julie : HEY Bellllaaa... ta qqc pour me remonter... un peu ? (elle était un peu avancée!)  
Bella: J'ai dit à ... Edward... que je ... ne voulais plus... dans la maison... mais moi j'en ai... viens SHUTTTTT!

_**Moi aussi je commençais à être chaude, nous sommes donc montés à l'étage... on entendait des bruits... **_

Julie : C'est qui qui baise ici ?  
Bella: Min... (je suis descendu quelques marches et je suis remonté) ok... c'est pas Edward ! ouf ! hahahahaha  
Julie : hahahha... on va voir ?  
Bella:Oh que oui !

_**On se prenait pour Charlies Angels ! J'ai entreouvert la porte... OH MY GOD !**_**  
**  
Bella: JASPER WITHLOCK !  
Jasper : BE..BELLA !

_**J'ai fermé la porte... j'étais fâchée en criss mais ça ne me tentait pas de me pogner ou de régler un histoire comme ça...**_

Bella: Viens Ju...  
Julie : Tu ne ... dis rien?  
Bella: Demain... demain ! Pour l'instant... on a quelque chose qui nous attends...

_**J'ai ouvert la porte de mon Walk-In...**_**  
**  
Bella: EDWARD ?  
Edward : BELLA !  
Carey : Fuck... c'est pas ce que tu penses là ! (il semblait terrorisé)  
Edward : Ben là mec... j'aime pas les hommes alors...  
Zach : J'espère parce qu'avec une femme comme ça... tu ne peux pas penser aux hommes! hahaha  
Bella: En passant... ta femme se fait Jasper ! (j'ai dit ça en prenant une ligne)  
Zach : Je sais!  
Bella: ?  
Zach : Tout le monde le savait !

_**Oh oh... ce bout là, il aurait dû le garder pour lui !  
**_  
Bella : EDWARD MASEN! Tu étais au courant ? C'est de ma cousine et mon neveu dont il est question ! Tu aurais dû me le dire !  
Edward : Toi... (en regardant Zach) Tu aurais dû garder cette info là !  
Zach : Désolé... c'est quand même moi qui se fait tromper !  
Carey :C'est que Alice, la blonde de Jasper, c'est la cousine de Bella et ... elles sont très très proche !  
Zach : oh ok... désolé Bella...  
Bella: Entk... (Jasper est rentré dans le walk-in, ils nous avaient entendu)... ON VA AVOIR UNE BELLE GROSSE DISCUSSION NOS 3 DEMAIN ! (en regardant Jasper)  
Jasper : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
Bella: Écoute... je ne veux pas de tes explications ce soir... ou ce matin... entk... on continue le party !  
Edward : ok... mais toi viens ici une minute...

_**Il m'a amené dans la salle de bain...  
**_  
Edward : Tu venais faire quoi exactement dans le walk-In ?  
Bella: Et toi ?  
Edward : (il m'a pris par la taille et m'a assis sur le comptoir)... je crois que avait eu la même idée de cachette !  
Bella: ahah oui... mais ce n'est pas très exemplaire ce que l'on fait...

_**Je l'embrassa sauvagement, en mordillant le bout de ses lèvres.**_

Edward : Et ça... tu crois que ça serait exemplaire?

_**Il a enlevé mon chandail et m'embrassait les seins avant de baisser mon pantalon de jogging.**_

Bella: je sais pas... mais je ne montre pas l'exemple à personne... nous sommes dans la salle de bain seuls ! (en l'embrassant et en détachant ses jeans)  
Edward : Mais il y a quelque chose que ... je veux faire sur toi avant...

_**Il sorti le sac et me coucha sur le dos avant d'y déposer une ligne sur mon ventre afin de la faire...**_

Edward : ... hummm... elle est bonne en plus !  
Bella: Et moi ?  
Edward : Ok... mais descend du comptoir et retourne toi...

_**J'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait dit... j'avais fait ce qu'il voulait pendant qu'il me prenait... Il m'a pénétré d'un coup sec et me donnait des coups de reins vraiment fort... Avec la poudre, le plaisir augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante...**_

Bella : 

Edward : Fuck Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Humm! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_**Wow... je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir à faire de la poudre que cette nuit là !**_

Edward : Ne prends pas ça comme habitude !  
Bella: Et toi non plus !

_**Nous sommes retournés en bas où tout le monde était...**_**  
**  
Josh :Ouin... vos discussions sont longue ! hahahaa  
Bella: Discuter ? hahahah  
Josh : Vous êtes tellement accro au sexe vous 2 !  
Edward : Regarde qui parle... tu en ramènes une à tous les soirs !  
Josh :Ok j'avoue... hahaha alors on se fait un strip poker ?  
Carey : Moi ... partant ! (il était saoul et gelé!) Je veux revoir ce beau p'tit cul là !

_**Il m'a agrippé le cul me ramener près de son corps si musclé.**_

Bella: Je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose que toi ! HAHAHAH  
Carey : très drôle !

_**Il a approché ses lèvres très proches... mon coeur battait tellement fort..**_

Bella: ok... on se le fait... j'ai un nouveau corps à découvrir sa l'air ! hahaha


	74. Chapter 73

_**Nous sommes retournés en bas où tout le monde était...  
**__  
Josh :Ouin... vos discussions sont longue ! hahahaa  
Bella : Discuter ? hahahah  
Josh : Vous êtes tellement accro au sexe vous 2 !  
Edward : Regarde qui parle... tu en ramènes une à tous les soirs !  
Josh :Ok j'avoue... hahaha alors on se fait un strip poker ?  
Carey : Moi ... partant ! (il était saoul et gelé!) Je veux revoir ce beau p'tit cul là ! _

_**En me pognant pour me ramener près de son corps si musclé...**_

_Bella : Je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose que toi ! HAHAHAH  
Carey : très drôle ! _

_**Il a approché ses lèvres très proches...**_

_Bella : ok... on se le fait... j'ai un nouveau corps à découvrir sa l'air ! Hahaha_

Edward : ok... je suis peut-être saoul mais pas question que tu fasses quoique ce soit avec un autre ici ce soir !

_**En me prenant de dans les bras de Carey !**_

Bella : ahaha ne t'en fais pas... mais je peux quand même regarder... je vois toujours le même mec... du changement de cette nature ne fait pas de tord...  
Edward : HEIN ? es tu... entrain de ... dire que tu me trompes ? là je comprends rien !  
Bella : Non... de cette nature là... sans te tromper... on peut regarder... comme à tous les fois que vous aller aux danseuses à l'extérieur !hihihih  
Carey : HEINNNNNN on va pas aux DANS...SEUSES !  
Julie : ben oui c'est ça et moi je suis Fergie !  
Carey : Me semblait que tu y ressemblait ! (en la prenant par la taille)  
Josh : ahahah trop con carey ! Bon aller !  
Bella : je sais pas jouer !  
Julie : Moi non plus !  
Alicia : Moi oui !  
Josh : Au moins une fille ! hahaha

_**Après plusieurs tours... j'étais toute habillée comparativement aux autres qui étaient tous à moitié nus !**_

Bella : HAHAHA faut jamais sous-estimé une blonde ! HAHAHA  
Carey : Edward tu aurais pu nous le dire qu'elle savait jouer ?  
Edward : Je savais pas ! Tu m'as jamais dit ça beauté !  
Bella : Tu as encore des choses à découvrir sur moi CHÉRI ! Bon je reviens... besoin de ravitaillement !

_**Je suis montée seule dans mon walk-in... j'étais dos à l'entrée quand j'ai senti une main se promenant sur mon sein et l'autre dans mon entre-jambes...**_

Bella : Edward... (en me retournant)... ZACH !  
Zach : Quoi... On sait tous que tu en meurs d'envie... et moi aussi !

_**Il m'a retourné littéralement de bord et m'a embrassé tellement bien mais ... la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé à ce moment là était à quel point j'aimais mieux quand Edward m'embrassait !**_

Bella : Désolé... tu en veux ? (en me dirigeant vers ma table secrète)  
Zach :Tu as aimé ça ?  
Bella : Zach... je suis saoule mais je ne ferai rien du tout !  
Zach : Je veux juste savoir si tu as aimé ça ?

_**Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je l'ai seulement embrassé doucement sur la bouche! Il a serré très fort contre lui et promenait ses mains sous mon chandail, je me suis retirée et j'ai pris une décision avant de redescendre en bas...**_****

_**Edward m'a amené à l'écart encore...**_

Edward : Tu n'as pas... fait...  
Bella : Non! hihi Je t'aime tu le sais... Non je n'ai rien fait!  
Edward : ok...

_**Il semblait plus ou moins croire en ma réponse... Mais moi je savais que je n'avais rien fait...**_

_**Nous avons continuer un peu le party mais il était rendu 10h du matin et mes enfants étaient debout...Erica s'en ai occupé...**_****

_**Nous étions le lendemain soir de mon aventure hors piste... donc le 16 décembre. ...Plusieurs amis d'enfance étaient à montréal quelques jours alors j'en ai profité pour les amener dans mes bars et les faires tripper... **_

Edward : Erica vs s'occuper des enfants... tu peux sortir en paix...  
Bella : Et toi ? (en le prenant par la taille)  
Edward : Jasper nous a invité chez lui pour un poker mais on a décidé de faire ca chez Josh et Carey...  
Bella : Lui... il n'est pas clair !  
Edward : Je pensais que tu avais oublié vu que Alice était venu cet PM...  
Bella : NON... mais fais juste lui dire qu'il se tienne prêt anytime !  
Edward : Bella !  
Bella : Bye chéri !

_**En l'embrassant férocement pendant que les femmes m'attendaient...**_

_**Rendu au bar...**_**  
**  
Bella : Bon les femmes... toutes les boissons que vous voulez vous sont offertes... notre salon est là et si il manque une bouteille vous leur demander !  
Josianne :ok... hey... ton chum sortait pas ?  
Bella : Il est entrain de jouer au poker avec ses chums... et toi, me semble que tu m'as dit qu'il venait une gang de Qc...  
Josianne : Oui... il est supposé venir... et avec Alex !  
Bella : Ah non pas lui ! ahahaahahha  
Josianne : Oui... hahahah tu l'as traumatisé... Je me remémore encore la fois...

**Flashback :  
**  
_**Nous étions entrain d'attendre un taxi à la sortie du bar quand une gang de travail du chum à Josianne s'est pointé... Un des gars me regarde...**_****

Bella : Sais-tu que tu es beau toi ?  
Alex: Sais tu que j'aimerai que tu m'embrasses ?  
Bella : Moi aussi j'aimerai...  
Alex : Tu n'es pas game de le faire ? ****

_**Sans qu'il ne rajoute autre chose, je l'ai pris et embrassé... Tous les chums*amis présents étaient bouche-bée mais riaient tellement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ca ! Je suis donc repartie avec ce mec cette soirée là... c'était en aout 2009... donc j'étais célibataire!**_

**Fin du Flashback...  
**

Bella : Il venait de se séparer alors il était encore fragile !hahah  
Josianne : Oui mais tu l'as traumatisé ! hahaha  
Bella : entk... bon moi jai le gout de tripper !  
Ariane : Moi aussi !  
Josianne : Ok...

_**Nous avons bu et tripper ben fort... vers 1h, le chum de Mat et ses amis sont venus nous retrouvés... le party s'est continué... On dansait les filles ensembles de façon très sensuelle, les gars nous regardaient et aimaient énormément le spectacle que nous leur offrions... Après quelques passes de sensualité entres femmes, je suis allée rejoindre le chum a Josianne...**_

Bella : Salut ... ca va ?  
Mat : Oui et toi... me semble que ca fait longtemps !  
Bella : Oui mets-en...  
Mat : Entk vous êtes dedans en maudit... ;)  
Carey : Ouin j'ai vu ça ! (en me prenant par la taille et m'embrassant sur la joue)  
Bella : Hey... et votre soirée poker ?  
Carey : Tu nous excuses Mat ?  
Mat : Aucun problème! Je vais aller retrouver ma blonde avant qu'un mec la tripotte ! hahaha

_**Carey m'a amené dans un coin plus tranquille, il semblait pas trop feeler...**_**  
**  
Bella : Carey... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Edward ?  
Carey : Il est à ... l'hôpital...il y a eu un grave accident...

_**Je me sentais devenir toute faible... je n'ai même pas posé de questions, je me suis dirigée vers les filles et je leur ai dit que je devais quitter que Edward avait eu quelque chose... Les filles voulaient venir avec moi mais je leur ai dit que c'était mieux que je parte immédiatement et qu'elles avaient juste à rentrer à la maison après...**_

Carey : Bella...  
Bella : ...

_**Je continuais mon chemin vers le bureau pour aller chercher mon manteau.**_

Carey : BELLA !  
Bella : ...

_**Il m'a pris le bras pour me stopper afin que je l'écoute...**_**  
**  
Carey : Ce n'est pas Edward... c'est Lana... elle... elle est morte...  
Bella : Hein ? Je suis soulagée... je pensais que Edward avait eu un accident...Mais comment...  
Carey : En auto... Nathan est en salle d'opération, ils ne savent pas encore si il va survivre...  
Bella : ah non ! Aller on y va...

_**Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, Edward était dans la salle d'attente, dès qu'il m'a vu il s'est précipité vers moi... Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé tendrement...**_

Bella : ca va bien aller... ne t'en fait pas !  
Edward : Désolé d'avoir... gâcher ta soirée !  
Bella : Ben voyons ! C'est ton garçon et pratiquement le mien... tu ne peux pas penser 2 sec. que tu as gâché ma soirée... c'est avec toi que je dois être dans des moments comme ça... Je suis toujours là pour te soutenir peu importe la raison...

_**Il m'a serré dans ses bras pendant quelques instants... jusqu'à ce que Alice arrive**_**  
**  
Alice : Alors... ca va ? (elle a embrassé Edward et moi par la suite) Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?  
Bella : Je viens d'arriver... il est en salle d'opération encore... Les parents de Lana sont là, hein Edward ?  
Edward : Oui... enfin je crois... tu les a vus plus souvent que moi !  
Bella : Bon Alice... tu viens avec moi, je vais aller me chercher un café... j'ai bu beaucoup ce soir et faut que je dégrise au PC!  
Edward : Je vais venir avec toi...  
Bella : Tu peux rester ici, je vais te ramener quelque chose...  
Edward : J'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi...

_**Edward semblait vraiment désemparé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su qu'il aimait vraiment Nathan même si depuis sa naissance il avait démontré le contraire... Alice est donc resté dans la salle avec Jasper, Carey et Josh, qui étaient encore là.**_

Bella : Edward... je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça...  
Edward : J'ai peur de le perdre oui... mais c'est aussi le fait que je dois t'imposer un autre enfant sous les bras ! C'est ça qui me décourage !  
Bella : Voyons Edward... Je vais faire avec ! C'est de ton fils qu'on parle pas d'un inconnu !  
Edward : Oui mais tu adores travailler et là tu es rendu avec 3 !  
Bella : Écoute Edward... on a de l'argent en masse alors on est capable d'avoir la meilleure nounou du monde ! Je prendrais toute mon année de maternité c'est tout !

_**Je l'ai pris par la taille doucement, mis une main sur sa joue... nous étions très près et je l'ai regardé profondément...**_

Bella : Edward, tu n'as pas à tant faire, j'assume parfaitement Nathan et je ne veux que son bien, ce qu'il va avoir avec nous et non avec une mère alcoolique et droguée comme Lana!  
Mère de Lana : COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE MA FILLE COMME ÇA SALE TRAINÉE QUI A VOLÉE LE CHUM DE MA FILLE !  
Edward : Calmez-vous madame Samson...  
Bella : Je suis propriétaire de 3 bars ici et je peux vous dire que j'en vois des choses ! Je juge rarement les gens mais votre fille nous a mené la vie dure et en aucun cas, je l'aurai laisser faire du mal à mon mari ni à Nathan ! Si elle n'avait pas eu ses problèmes là, votre fille aurait pu mener une vie extraordinaire car il m'est arrivé quelques fois de la croiser et elle était vraiment gentille! Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous de l'avoir perdu... je me remettrai pas de la mort d'un de mes enfants donc j'imagine ce que vous pouvez vivre présentement... J'aime Nathan comme si c'était mon propre garçon car j'aime Edward plus que tout ! Et non, je ne lui ai pas volé... elle l'a perdu elle-même !

_**Edward avait son bras autour de ma taille quand sa mère m'a giflée.**_

Edward : HEY! Je vous interdis de frapper ma femme ! Ce qu'elle dit est vrai... et si c'était moi qui aurait parlé, je n'aurai pas été aussi tendre à son endroit ! Elle a tout fait pour ruiner mon couple et ma carrière!  
Alice : Le médecin veut vous voir...  
Mère de Lana : J'arrive !  
Edward : Vous vous restez loin de mon fils ! (en l'empêchant d'avancer) Viens Bella...

_**Edward m'a pris la main, il me serrait tellement fort... je savais que cela le stressait de voir le Médecin...**_


	75. Chapter 74

_JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ POUR TOUT LE RETARD ! _

_JE VAIS ESSAYER DE POSTER PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES DE CETTE FICTION AUJOURD'HUI APRÈS MON TRAVAIL ET JE VAIS COMMENCER Un frère pas comme les autres AFIN DE VOUS LE POSTER DEMAIN SOIR _

_J-3 POUR ÉCLIPSE !_

_**Edward m'a pris la main, il me serrait tellement fort... je savais que cela le stressait de voir le Médecin...**_****

Médecin : Monsieur Masen...  
Edward : ... Oui... il va bien ?  
Médecin : L'opération s'est bien passé mais les prochaines heures sont très cruciales... Nous allons le surveiller 24h/24, plus vite il va se réveiller mieux cela sera...  
Bella: Nous pouvons aller le voir ?  
Médecin : Oui mais seulement 1 personne à la fois pour la prochaine heure ok ? Madame Swan, j'aimerai vous parler pendant que votre conjoint va aller le voir.  
Edward : Je veux que tu viennes avec moi !  
Bella: Edward, sa va aller... on ne peut pas être 2... il a besoin de son père près de lui présentement... Je discuter avec le Médecin et j'irai te voir par la suite...

_**Je lui ai donné un baiser et j'ai suivi le Médecin jusqu'à son bureau, le Médecin était le même qui m'avait suivi durant mon coma.**_

****

Médecin : Bella... comment tu te sens ?  
Bella: Je me sens très bien... Pourquoi ?  
Médecin : Seulement pour savoir, tu devais venir me voir vendredi dernier et tu n'y étais pas...  
Bella: Désolé... la période des fêtes et l'implication auprès de l'équipe me demande beaucoup surtout avec 2 jeunes enfants... et là bientôt 3 !  
Médecin : Oui...mais quand tu es sortie du coma, je t'ai dit que tu devais prendre du temps pour toi... Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment avec ce qui arrive au petit et à Edward mais je veux que tu passes des exams là...  
Bella: Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! non ?  
Médecin : Le petit va s'en sortir j'en suis convaincu

_**Son biper s'est mis à sonner, il m'a simplement dit de venir avec lui...  
**_**  
**_**Mon cœur battait à 100 miles à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que Nathan meurt... malgré que ce ne soit pas mon enfant, je l'aime plus que tout et aucun enfant au monde n'a le droit de mourir selon moi... Le médecin ne m'a pas interdit d'entrer... c'est alors que j'ai vu Edward avec les larmes aux yeux mais tout souriant...Nathan était réveillé...**_****

Bella: Oh Edward !

_**Je me suis dirigée vers lui et je l'ai embrassé... je pouvais sentir son coeur battre aussi fort que le mien.**_

****Edward : Est-ce que tu sais à quel point, j'ai eu peur de le perdre...  
Bella: Oui ! Et c'est normal Edward... moi aussi, je n'aurai jamais voulu qu'il nous quitte, il fait parti de notre famille et va toujours l'être que je sois sa mère ou non!  
Edward : Tu peux maintenant te dire que la façon que tu me vois présentement... c'était 100 fois pire lorsque c'était toi qui était dans ce lit... Et... je suis très content que tu me dises que tu vas l'accueillir comme si c'était ton fils! Mais pour moi, tu vas toujours être sa mère!  
Médecin : Excusez-moi ... nous allons le transférer dans une chambre seule ainsi vous aller pouvoir rester pour dormir avec lui si vous voulez... Et Isabella, n'oublie pas tes exams  
Bella: D'accord...  
Edward : Quels tests?  
Médecin : Je veux que Bella passe des tests afin de savoir si tout est ok, elle a sauté un rendez-vous et elle a perdu du poids..  
Edward : Bella ! Comment ça que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ? Bella... je ne veux pas avoir à toujours regarder si tu fais ce que le Médecin dit... merde Bella, va falloir que je joue la mère avec toi !  
Bella: Voyons... j'ai juste oublié... ****

_**Nous nous sommes dirigés voir les autres dans la salle... ils étaient tous là et dormaient à moitié mais quand Carey nous a vu, ils les a tous fait sursauter...**_****

Alice : ET ?  
Edward : Il vient de se réveiller... il le transfère dans une autre chambre dans 1-2h après avoir vérifié certains trucs... on va pouvoir dormir avec lui... Bella tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais rester avec...  
Bella: Ok... que dirais-tu si j'allais à la maison voir les enfants, dormir un peu et venir vers 6-7h afin que tu puisses aller dormir, prendre une douche avant d'aller à la pratique... pour te changer les idées..  
Edward : Ok... tu as raison... Je t'adore toi ! Mais tu vas faire tes tests avant de quitter...  
Bella: Je sais!

_**Je l'ai embrassé passionnément.  
**_**  
**_**Je suis allé passer mes tests et ensuite je suis aller dire salut à mon mari avant de me rendre à la maison**_****

...

Erica : Alors...  
Bella: Il va sûrement s'en sortir... il s'est réveillé, il y a 1 hr  
Erica : Je suis contente... Edward comment il va ?  
Bella: Il va bien, un peu secoué avec tout ça mais tu le connais, il démontre rarement qu'il est très affecté mais je connais bien mon chum!  
Erica : Entk, je ne sais pas s'il semblait autant affecté que lorsque tu étais dans le coma mais moi je l'ai vu et il était vraiment mal en point!  
Bella: Bon je vais aller me laver et dormir un peu avant que les enfants se lèvent... je vais retourner à l'hôpital vers 6-7h mais si les enfants ne sont pas réveillés, je vais attendre pour au moins les voir un peu, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec eux encore ?  
Erica : Bella... je suis ici pour ça! Tu n'as pas à me demander si ça te dérange de me laisser les enfants! Je suis très chanceuse d'être ici et m'occuper de 2 merveilleux enfants!  
Bella: Merci mais présentement, c'est moi qui doit te dire ça! Bon j'y vais si je veux dormir un peu!****

...

_**Nous étions maintenant rendu le 24 décembre, Edward avait eu 3 matchs avant la pause de Noel, j'avais passé mes journées à l'hôpital sauf certains moment lorsque Edward était là...**_

J'étais en route pour l'hôpital avec Edward car Nathan sortait aujourd'hui... j'étais stressée mais tellement contente, Edward lui semblait encore plus stressé...****

Bella: Ca va aller chéri!  
Edward : haha tu me connais tellement bien... oui je suis sûre que ça va aller bien mais je stresse au max... 3 enfants à 28 ans ! Je commence vraiment à me dire que je t'impose un rythme de vie autre que celui dont tu rêvais !  
Bella: Edward Masen! La vie que je rêvais était de passer celle-ci auprès de toi et c'est ce qui arrive, alors arrête de penser que tu m'imposes quelque chose ! La seule chose... on va devoir déménager !  
Edward : Je sais mais on a 4 chambres donc pour l'instant ça va...  
Bella: Je ne veux pas mettre Justin avec Mady ou Nathan car il ne fait pas toujours ses nuits!  
Edward : On mettra Justin avec nous, le temps qu'on va avoir de la visite et ensuite, chacun leur chambre, le temps qu'on trouve une maison...  
Bella: Ok... Hey Edward...  
Edward : Quoi beauté ?  
Bella: Une caravane !  
Edward : Ah non pas ça svp !  
Bella: ahahah Ben là... Edward on a comme pas trop le choix !  
Edward : Je vais trouver un jeep qui peut avoir 7 places ok ? ****

_**Je le regardais découragée mais avec un petit sourire en coin... Il me faisait sa face piteuse avec ses petits yeux d'enfants qui veut absolument quelque chose...**_****

Bella: ahahaha je te l'avais dit que j'étais maintenant rendu avec 4 enfants au lieu de 3 ! hahahaha mais ok ça va aller pour le jeep... je te laisse nous trouver ça... mais je le veux blanc !  
Edward : Ok! (_**avec un petit un coin en guise de satisfaction**_)  
Bella: Edward, tu vas devoir aller chercher les affaires de Nathan chez Lana... ****

_**Le Médecin nous avait dit que tout était ok, Nathan souriait et semblait très bien aller. Ma crainte était auprès de Mady, elle s'était rapproché beaucoup de son père avant que Nathan ai eu cet accident là, même que des fois, je ne pouvais même plus la prendre car elle voulait seulement son père... au grand plaisir de Edward!**_****

Bella: J'ai peur de la réaction de Mady si tu t'occupes plus de Nathan... tu sais ce qu'elle faisait quand je m'occupait plus de son frère que elle... bien elle va sûrement faire la même chose avec Nathan... elle a tout un caractère!  
Edward : Elle retient de qui tu penses ! hahaha

_**Il s'est mérité un coup sur l'épaule de ma part **_

Edward : Ouch... Hahah...

Bella : Tu as juste à arrêter de rire de moi! hihihi****

_**Nathan s'est même mis à rire... il avait 6 mois de différence avec Mady mais cela ne paraissait pas du tout car Mady disait autant de mots que lui et elle marchait et courait comme lui... Les 2 étaient à leur phase du NON !**_****

...

Aéroport de Montréal, 15h15, 24 décembre 2011

Bella: MADY ! MADISON SWAN-MASEN VIENS ICI !

_**Elle courait partout mais j'avais les mains pleines avec des bagages et Nathan aussi courait**_.

Erica : Je vais t'aider attends...  
Bella: Edward... tu aurais dû insister pour qu'Erica aille dans votre famille à New York au lieu de nous suivre à Québec dans ma famille voyons ! Elle a besoin de vacances elle aussi voyons !  
Erica : Non ça me fait plaisir d'y aller avec vous... à moins que tu ne veux pas Bella ?  
Bella: Mais non voyons... sauf que je trouve ça plate... On pourrait être des amies et tripper ensemble... au lieu de tout ça, tu t'occupes de mes enfants pendant que je fais ça !  
Edward : Bella... Erica est beaucoup plus sage que toi et moi... et elle aimait mieux venir avec nous! MADY ! Erica prend Justin.. MADY !NATHAN !****

_**Dès que la petite a entendu son papa crier, elle s'est dirigée vers lui en courant, Nathan aussi...**_****

Bella: Bon ca y est... je n'ai plus aucune autorité dans cette famille là ! hahaha  
Edward : (_**arrivant avec les 2 dans ses bras) **_Mais voyons beauté... peut-être pu avec les enfants mais avec moi, tu en as toujours ! hahah  
Bella: Au moins ça ! **(**_**en l'embrassant et en prenant Nathan**_**)**

_**Mady est sûrement un peu jalouse car dès que j'ai eu Nathan dans mes bras, elle a pleurer pour que je la prenne! Ah... ça commence bien une nouvelle vie ! hahaha**_****

~_**VOL EN DIRECTION DE QUÉBEC, EMBARQUEMENT PREMIÈRE CLASSE IMMÉDIAT PORTE 46~**_****

Bella: bon enfin !  
Mady : MOM JUS!  
Nathan : JUS JUS JUS !  
Bella: Oui oui les enfants dans l'avion, Maman va acheter du Jus!  
Mady : JUS JUS !  
Bella: oui oui ! (_**en lui donnant un bec**_)  
Edward : Wow c'est vraiment beau de voir les 2 femmes de ma vie sourire comme ça !  
Bella: Et voir les 3 hommes de ma vie aussi

_**En m'approchant pour l'embrasser mais 2 jeunes filles sont venus nous interrompre pour lui parler.**_****

_**Quand Edward a eu fini de parler avec les filles, j'étais déjà assis dans l'avion avec les enfants... Le vol était seulement de 40 min, nous avons sorti à peine 15 min après l'atterrissage étant donné que nous étions en première classe... Mon père, mes cousins et mes frères nous attendaient à la sortie...**_****

Charlie : Allo ma belle ! (_**en m'embrassant**_)  
Bella : salut Dad... ca va ? Maman est pas là ?  
Tyler : Elle est resté à la maison avec toute la famille!  
Bella: Salut le frère !  
Edward : Allo le Beau-père!  
Charlie: Salut le gendre! Et comment tu vis toutes les rumeurs? Pas trop déstabilisé?****

_**Il ne voulait pas que j'entende ce qu'il allait dire... nous nous dirigions vers l'auto avec tout le monde qui nous attendait mais je pouvais entendre ce que Edward disait même avec tout le monde qui parlait... Faut croire que sa voix me fait tellement du bien que peu importe la distance où il est, mon cerveau me fait l'écouter...**_****

Edward : Oui... mais je crois que la pire est Bella dans tout ça... avec son coma et les enfants même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, elle trouve ça dure d'entendre toutes les rumeurs de transactions... moi aussi mais je suis habitué...  
Bella: Edward ...  
Papa : C'est normal ma chérie que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça mais aucun joueur n'est à l'abri de ça...  
Bella: Je sais... et il sait ce que j'en pense... il va devenir joueur autonome en juillet ! Hein Edward !

_**Je l'ai foudroyé du regard !  
**_**  
**_**Mon père ne comprenait pas trop le pourquoi de mon regard alors Edward lui a répondu...**_****

Edward : Elle ne déménage pas avec moi si je pars !  
Sebas : QUOI ? MAIS TÉ FOLLE !  
Bella: Hey frèrot mèles-toi de tes affaires ! (_**en entrant dans la voiture**_)... Edward et Erica embarquer avec mon père et les enfants, je vais monter avec mes cousins!****

_**Ce qu'il avait dit était la pure vérité mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que si il était échangé, je resterai à Mtl quand même... mon poste m'attendait toujours à Mtl et il n'était pas question que je passe à côté de ça... J'aimais vraiment Edward mais pas question de partir... du moins pas pour les 2 prochaines années! L'amour est fort, donc si notre amour est aussi fort que l'on le dit et pense, nous allons passer au travers de ça...**_****

Oli : Alors couz, tu veux entendre la dernière rumeur ?  
Bella: Vas-y donc...  
JP : Lecavalier contre ton chum, Gorges et Lapierre...  
Bella: My god... à chaque jour ça change! Entk, j'ai pas hâte au 1 juillet... je sais qu'il va tester le marché même si je ne veux pas!  
Oli : Il n'oserait pas quand même ?  
Bella: Ben ouais !  
Oli : Comme ça, ça te donnerai le champ libre pour te faire Parise ! ****

_**J'ai rien rajouté, je l'ai seulement regardé avec un petit sourire en coin qui en dit long !**_

**Une petite review ?  
**


	76. Chapter 75

Maman : ALLO !  
Bella : Salut Maman... ça va ? (_**en l'embrassant**_)  
Marguerite : Bella !(_**elle m'a sauté dans les bras même si j'avais Mady**_)  
Bella : Salut ma belle ! Tu veux aider Mady à se déshabiller pour que tu puisses jouer avec elle ?  
Marguerite : Oui ! Viens !

_**Elle a pris Mady par la main et la amené dans le salon pour lui enlever son manteau.  
**_**  
**_**Edward m'a dit que Justin avait pleurait tout le long du trajet, c'était son heure de boire.**_****

Ma tante : Salut ma belle ! Comment tu vas ?

Elle a pris Nathan des bras de Edward après lui avoir donné des becs.

Tante : Il est vraiment beau !  
Bella : Ca va ! (_**une autre de mes tantes a pris Justin même si il pleurait**_) Ah ma tante, donnes moi 2 min, je vais lui donner à boire...  
Ma tante (Mimi) : Tu l'allaites ?  
Bella : Non (_**en enlevant mon manteau**_) avec ce qui m'est arrivé, on a dû prendre l'autre alternative..  
Edward : Va voir ta famille et je vais lui donner à boire !  
Mimi : Non non... On va s'en occuper... aller dans le living prendre une bière avec les autres ! Oh Bonjour Madame, vous devez être Erica ?  
Erica : Oui c'est bien ça ...****

...

Bella : Edward, tu as vu ma robe ?  
Edward : Tu pourrais ne pas en mettre... tu es beaucoup plus sexy comme ca ! (en m'embrassant et en promenant ses mains sur mon corps nu)  
Bella : Je sais... mais mon frère serait traumatisé voir sa soeur nue ! hahaha  
**  
**_**Edward était allé chercher ma robe rouge dans la chambre pendant que je finissais de me maquiller et m'arranger les cheveux. J'avais réussi à faire dormir les enfants car si je voulais qu'ils vivent un peu ce qu'était Noel dans la famille, je n'avais le goût qu'ils soient de mauvaise humeur. Justin par contre, je ne le reveillerai pas. **_****

Edward : Tiens ma belle... (_**en m'embrassant dans le cou**_) et ..  
Mady : MOM MOM (_**en pleure**_)  
Edward : Et... mady pleure ! hihi viens voir papa ma belle !  
Mady : NON ! MOM !  
Bella : Edward.. prends là, le temps au moins que je mette mon soutien-gorge!

_**La petite ne voulait pas du tout mais Edward la tenait quand même.**_

Mady : MOMMMM MOMMMM (_**elle pleurait encore plus)**_  
Bella : My god ! Minute mon amour ! Shit Edward... il s'est passé quoi quand tu es allé chercher ma robe pour qu'elle pleure comme ça ?  
Edward : Elle était assis sur le lit et pleurait quand je suis arrivé, j'ai voulu la prendre mais elle ne voulait pas... Elle m'a simplement suivi ici...  
Bella : Bon viens voir maman!

_**Je l'ai pris et elle a ralentit ses pleures mais elle avait de la misère a reprendre son souffle.**_

Bella : Mais non pleure pas mon amour... maman est là et Papa aussi, regarde

_**En lui montrant Edward, elle s'est mise à pleurer encore mais a tendu les bras pour qu'il l'a prenne.**_

Bella : hihihi  
Edward : Ca y est... je ne comprends rien aux enfants qui ne parlent pas !  
Bella : ca va aller mon amour tu es un homme... c'est normal ! hahaha  
Edward : AH AH AH... tu es drôle ! Bon avant qu'elle ne change d'idée, fini de te préparer!  
Bella : Je suis prête... manque juste mes bijoux... est-ce que tu m'aurais acheter par hasard ?

_**Je me suis collé sur lui tout en donnant un bec à mon bébé.**_

Edward : Ah ! Tu vas voir ! (_**la petite s'est carrément précipité dans mes bras**_) Bon bon...  
Bella : viens mon amour, on va aller dormir un peu...****

_**Je suis allé dans la chambre où Nathan dormait paisiblement et je me suis couché avec la petite pour qu'elle dorme encore, Edward est venu nous rejoindre... Mady a tombé endormie immédiatement alors on s'est levé et on en a profité pour aller prendre un verre en bas. Le party n'étais pas chez mes parents mais chez mon oncle, car leur maison était encore plus grosse que la nôtre... certains étaient parti là, il restait notre famille Moi-Edward et les enfants, ainsi que mes frères et mes parents.**_

~Il est maintenant 23h00~****

Maman : Vers quel heure vous aller venir ? Nous on partirai...  
Bella : Sûrement bientôt... Nathan vient de se réveiller, il semble bien aller mais j'ai toujours peur... je suis près de lui constamment... ça fait même pas 24h qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital...  
Nathan : Bellaaaaa (_**il marchait vers moi en se frottant les yeux**_) Jusss  
Bella : Oui mon amour... viens avec ... my god, j'allais dire Maman !

_**C'était un automatisme mais je ne voulais pas le dire devant Edward sauf qu'il était derrière moi...**_

Edward : Tu peux le dire... (_**il a pris Nathan dans ses bras**_) Nathan... regarde.. Bella... c'est Maman !  
Bella : Edward voyons !  
Edward : Écoute... tu as toujours été sa mère pour moi... et quand tu étais pas là, je lui soufflait dans l'oreille que c'était toi sa mère! Et je veux que ce le soit ! Nathan dit : Maman (_**en me pointant du doigt**_)  
Nathan : Bella!

_**Il riait, ça me faisait tout de même chaud au coeur de le voir si épanouie...**_

Bella : Essaie pas... il va finir par le dire... hihi tu es comme un enfant Edward Masen !  
Edward : Oui et si tu pourrais t'occuper de moi autant que tu t'occupes de tes enfants... je serai comblé !  
Bella : Ah tu sais que je m'occupe de toi autant... sinon plus alors relaxe mon coco ! hihihi  
Renée : Bon nous on va y aller... est-ce que tu veux qu'on amène Nathan ou Justin ?  
Edward : Nathan, tu veux aller avec Mamy et Papy ?

_**Nathan a tendu les bras vers mon père.**_

Edward : Vous avez votre réponse ! haha  
Bella : Nous devrions pas tarder... je vais rester dormir Mady encore 30 min et on vous rejoins...  
**  
**_**Mes parents sont partis avec Nathan qui semblait tout heureux... nous on a profité de notre moment seul pour un petit moment entre amoureux... **_****

Edward : Vient me voir ma belle!

_**Il était assis dans le living.**_

Bella : Oui !

_**Je me suis assis sur lui et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser doucement.**_

Edward : Humm... J'aime ça... Tu as des bonnes idées !  
Bella : Je sais... Mais je veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour...  
Edward : Alors pourquoi tu essaies de m'exciter ?

_**En m'embrassant à nouveau sur la bouche et dans le cou.**_

Bella : Parce que j'aime ça...  
Edward : Tu es méchante... et tu sais que je pourrais te faire regretter tes avances...  
Bella : Demain aucun problème mais pas ce soir... On va partir bientôt et ça me tente pas de me relaver !  
Edward : MY GOD... Isabella Swan QUI NE VEUT PAS FAIRE L'AMOUR POUR NE PAS SE RELAVER ! PINCEZ- MOI QUELQU'UN ! (je l'ai pincé) OUCH !  
Bella : Je t'écoute ! hahaha et tu peux peut-être m'appeler Isabella Masen ! ;) J'aime bien ça ! ****

_**Il m'a couché sur le divan afin d'être sur moi et il passait ses mains sur ma joue tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux... Il était si beau, mon cœur battait tellement vite et je pouvais sentir que le sien faisait la même chose !**_****

Edward : Ca me fait tellement tripper t'entendre dire ça car depuis quelques jours, j'ai eu un doute sur ton amour avec toutes ses rumeurs...****

_**La petite s'est mise à pleurer et a fait réveiller son frère car il pleurait lui aussi !**_****

Bella : Bon... on va aller chercher les enfants et on part !****

_**Nous sommes arrivés chez mon oncle, 1h plus tard... Le party était réellement enclenché, 3 de mes oncles jouaient de la musique au sous-sol, les vieilles tantes jouaient aux cartes, les jeunes tantes et mes cousines, étaient au sous-sol soit entrain de danser soit entrain de boire ou tout simplement faire les 2 !**_****

Mimi : Salut vous autres ! Donnes moi Justin... Je vais aller le mettre dans la chambre de la petite...  
Marguerite : Bella ! Pourquoi Mady elle ne veut pas jouer avec moi !****

_**J'avais Mady dans mes bras encore mais elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur et même son père ne pouvait pas la prendre sans qu'elle pleure...**_****

Bella : Elle vient de se lever... c'est pour ça... attends un peu et elle va venir jouer avec toi tout à l'heure ! ok ?  
Marguerite : OK !  
Bella : Maman... Nathan il est où ?  
Maman : Erica était avec en haut avec Samuel et Alice... Mady, tu viens voir Mamy ?

_**Elle n'a pas voulu et m'a serrer encore plus fort.**_

Bella : Mady... maman doit enlever son manteau et le tien ! Edward prends là svp...  
Edward : Elle va crier ! ****

_**Comme de fait, elle a fait une crise de larmes, le temps que j'enlève mon manteau...**_****

Bella : Oh my god Mady... maman ne va pas te garder toute la soirée comme ça !

_**En la reprenant des bras à Edward...  
**_**  
**_**Notre soirée de Noel c'était très bien passé.. **_

_**Ma tante avait gardé Mady et Nathan chez elle et Justin était parti avec Erica chez mes parents. Edward avait planifié une chambre d'hôtel étant donné qu'on avait pas vraiment eu de temps à nous récemment...**_****

Bella : Je suis contente de ta surprise mon amour !

_**En l'embrassant langoureusement dans l'ascenseur.**_

Bella : On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser comme dans le bon vieux temps!  
Edward : Oh que oui ! ****

_**Il m'a levé pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et a commencé à m'embrasser... mais nous étions déjà rendu à notre étage! En sortant de l'ascenseur, je me suis planté carrément par terre !**_****

Bella : ahahahaha ouch... ahahahah  
Edward : CA VA ? (_**en me relevant**_)  
Bella : ahahah oui... je pensais que tu étais devant moi ! ahahha Bon notre chambre est où que je fasse l'amour avec mon homme ! (_**en l'embrassant)**_  
Edward : Juste là... ****

_**Il a ouvert la porte et m'a plaqué contre le mur... j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en l'embrassant et en enlevant son manteau ainsi que sa chemise... Lui il a enlevé le mien avant de sortir mes seins de ma robe, de les mordiller, j'étais tellement mouillée que lorsqu'il a enlevé ma petite culotte, je sentais ça couler le long de mes jambes...**_****

Bella : Hummmm ca fait longtemps... (_**en l'embrassant et en mordillant ses lèvres**_) hummmmm  
Edward : Oui... et tu ... sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi!  
Bella : Alors tu attends quoi pour me baiser comme tu veux !****

_**Il m'a jeté sur le lit, à enlevé mes bottes, ma robe... j'étais maintenant étendue nue sur le lit immense de la chambre alors que lui aussi se tenait nue devant moi, on pouvait voir que l'excitation était là! J'ai commencé par le satisfaire pendant un moment...**_****

Edward : Ohhhhh ouiiiiii... c'est bonnn...

_**Il m'a repoussé car il voulait maintenant me satisfaire aussi, il m'a écarté les jambes et à amené sa bouche là...**_

****Bella : hummmmm... oh Edward... continue...OHHHHH OUIIIIII!  
**  
**_**Après avoir fait des merveilles avec sa bouche, il m'a retourné afin que je sois à quatre pattes devant lui...il s'est introduit en moi terriblement bien... **_****

Bella : OHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OHHHHHHHH  
Edward : OHHHHHHH... OHHHHHHHHHH ****

_**Il m'a retourné sur le dos et a continué son travail afin de nous satisfaire pleinement les 2...**_****

Bella : OHHHHHH OUIIIIIII...  
Edward : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... !****

_**Il avait fini le travail... **_****

Bella : Ca me manquait ça !  
Edward : Moi aussi !

_**En se s'affaissant sur moi après 1 h de débat sexuel, complètement exténué..**_

****Bella : Prends des forces mon grand... car moi j'en veux encore !  
Edward : Aucun problème avec ça... tu vas mettre le cadeau que je t'ai acheté ?  
Bella : Oui ! Je reviens avec...pendant ce temps, reprends des forces car la nuit ne fait que commencer chéri !****


	77. Chapter 76

_**Nous étions maintenant de retour à Montréal car Edward avait un match le 28 décembre contre les Penguins... À New York !**_****

Edward : JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU ME FAIS CA !  
Bella: Arrête de me crier après ! Les enfants dorment !  
Edward : C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS ÉCHANGÉ TABARNAK !  
Bella: Je sais... mais je ne pars pas de Montréal !  
Edward : MERDE J'EN REVIENS PAS ! OSTIE QUE TU AS UNE TÊTE DE COCHON Isabella Swan !  
Bella: Va te faire foutre Edward Masen !  
Edward : Justement.. c'est ce que je m'en vais faire ! Bonne nuit !****

_**Merde qu'il me faisait chier quand il voulait lui ! C'est vrai que je ne partirai pas avec lui pour New York, je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant...**_

Les gars venaient d'apprendre eux aussi l'échange de Edward, il était donc parti chez Jasper alors que les filles venaient me voir... Elles pensaient pouvoir me réconforter mais quand elles m'ont vu rire au tel, elles fût très surprise...****

_Bella: Cyn, je te laisse, j'ai de la visite... oui oui, on se voit dans 2 jours ma belle ! Bye !  
_  
Alice : My god Bella... tu as presque l'air heureuse que ton mari soit échangé !  
Bella: Tu dis ça parce que je ne pleure pas ! Oui ça me fait chier mais c'est de sa faute !  
Marie : Ben voyons Bella... c'est une échange !  
Bella: Oui... mais il avait juste à ne pas retirer sa clause de non-échange ! Bon je ne sais pas pour vous les femmes mais moi j'ai une gardienne et je sors ! ****

_**Les filles ne sont pas sorties avec moi alors je suis allé au bar seule... J'avais bu beaucoup et quand j'ai décidé d'aller aux toilettes, j'ai perdu pied mais quelqu'un m'a rattrapée...Il fallait que ce soit lui...**_****

Bella: ZACHHHHH ... hummmm contente que tu sois là ! J'ai besoin... d'aide pour aller aux toilettes...  
Zach : Ok...****

_**En sortant des toilettes, Zach m'attendait... Il était vraiment beau et je sentais mon excitation montée incroyablement vite... Je l'ai pris par la taille et je l'ai frencher tellement, qu'avoir été dans une chambre, je me mettais nue devant lui et je couchais avec...**_****

Zach : Bella... svp... ne fais pas ça... (_**je l'embrassais à nouveau**_)... Bella... pas ici...  
Bella: Alors suis-moi !****

_**Je l'ai pris par le bras afin que l'on sorte... taxi prit, nous avons arrêté au W...**_****

Zach : Bella... tu ne veux pas vraiment foutre ta vie avec Edward pour un trip de cul !  
Bella: Tu veux baiser avec moi oui ou non ? Si c'est oui, tu me suis et tu ne dis plus un mot... sinon tu pars !****

_**J'avais pris une chambre et j'ai senti une main dans le bas de mon dos... Nous avons commencé à faire le travail à peine entré dans l'ascenseur... il avait commencé à déboutonner mon chemisier et m'embrassait dans le cou ainsi que les seins jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre...**_****

Edward : Bella !  
Bella: Edward!  
femme : Tu l'as connais chéri ?  
Bella: OUI JE SUIS SA FEMME !  
Edward : Tu ÉTAIS ma femme ! Tu me trompes avec mon coéquipier !

_**Il venait de donner un coup de poing à Zach!**_

Edward : Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale con !  
Bella: Edward ! Tu me trompes avec une putain et tu m'en veux de frencher ton coéquipier !  
Edward : Ok ça va faire là... tu me suis immédiatement !****

_**Il me tenait le bras tellement fort que j'avais mal! **_****

Bella: Edward... tu me ... fais mal... arrête ...  
Edward : Tu es juste une chienne, tu mérites que je te traites comme tel...Vous 2, vous me suivez ! (_**en regardant sa pute et Zach**_)  
Bella: Edward... tu me fais mal... et pourquoi tu veux qu'ils viennent ?  
Edward : Tu aimes tellement le sexe... tu vas maintenant en avoir pour ton argent !  
Bella: Ben là Edward... tu ne ferai pas ça !****

_**Il n'a rien dit et a simplement ouvert la porte de la chambre que j'avais loué afin de m'y faire rentrer avec les 2 autres...**_

Edward à commencé à embrasser la fille et à la déshabiller pendant que moi, je pleurais et voulais simplement partir mais Edward et Zach m'ont pris et jeté sur le lit avant de me déshabiller... Les 2 gars se sont amusés avec moi tour à tour... mon corps et ma tête me faisait aimer et même jouir mais mon coeur ne voulait pas du tout... je voulais simplement être auprès de mon homme... tout cela m'avait complètement anéantie que j'en ai perdu connaissance... ****

Bella: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Edward : Bella! My god... tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
Bella: Edward ... (_**je pleurais énormément**_)... dis moi que... que... je ne suis pas sortie hier ?  
Edward : Euh... oui tu es sortie... mais je suis allé te chercher au Bar après que ton co-propriétaire m'a appelé pour me dire que ma blonde se faisait tripoter par un mec...  
Bella: Edward ! (_**je pleurais de plus belle**_) je ne t'ai pas trompé ? Dis-moi que non ...  
Edward : Tu as embrassé Zach... mais Bella... j'ai... fait la même chose! j'ai seulement embrassé la danseuse...  
Bella: AH NONNNNNN !  
Edward : Chérie... ****

_**Je me rappelais effectivement que j'avais embrassé Zach dans le bar... et je me rappelais aussi que nous avions voulu baiser dans le bureau au bar mais qu'au dernier moment mon Co-propriétaire a cogné à la porte et cela m'a refroidi assez raide !**_

_**Donc j'avais fait un cauchemar en ce qui concerne la chambre d'hôtel avec les 3 autres...**_

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Edward... mais une chose était sûre... il n'était pas question que je le laisse partir seul à NY du moins pas pour l'instant...****

Bella: Edward... tu m'aimes tu encore autant ?  
Edward : Oui !

_**Il m'a pris mon visage entre mes mains et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.**_

Edward : Je t'aime énormément... j'ai fais une connerie mais j'étais vraiment frustré que tu ne veuilles pas partir avec moi... mais dès que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur cette fille... j'ai complètement dessaoulé et j'ai vu ton visage, celui de ma petite fille, de Justin et de Nathan... Bella... tu connais le hockey plus que quiconque... tu aimes ça... comment peut-tu imaginer 2 secondes que je puisse laisser tout ça du jour au lendemain quand tu sais que je peux encore jouer plusieurs années ! J'ai enlevé ma clause... parce que je sais que tu couches avec Zach... et il est impensable que tu continues ça... sois je te quittais ou je faisais ça... là c'est à toi de choisir... mais choisis bien car je ne te pardonnerai plus...  
Bella: Edward... je t'aime aussi plus que tout... et comment je pourrais te séparer de tes enfants... Je réalise à quel point, je peux tout mettre de côté pour moi et donner tout aux autres sans penser à moi... Mais dernièrement, j'ai fais un peu tout croche... Edward, je vais partir avec toi... mais je vais commencer par terminer mon congé de maternité à tes côtés... et ensuite je vais voir avec mon travail ce que je peux faire... est-ce que tu es d'accord ?  
Edward : Je te veux auprès de moi alors je ne peux pas dire non à ce compromis...****

_**Malgré mon choix de partir avec Edward, j'avais retardé mon départ car mon grand-père était entré d'urgence à l'hôpital... et aussi parce que ça avait beaucoup brassé la journée avant le départ de Edward...**_****

Flashback...

Bella: Edward Masen ! Je n'arrive pas à croire encore que tu ai pu me cacher que le chum de ma cousine, qui est le père de mon neveu... l'a trompe à tour de bras avec une saloppe !  
Edward : Bella ! Je suis désolé... mais comment veux tu...  
Bella: IL Y A PAS DE COMMENT VEUX TU !  
Jasper : Bella... svp... Alice ne doit pas savoir ! Je n'ai pas revu Alicia depuis la dernière fois!  
Bella: Ta gueule Jasper... Zach m'a confirmé qu'il t'avait vu partir de chez lui quand il est arrivé hier ! Alors je te donne 2 choix ... tu lui dis maintenant ou c'est moi ! (_**on cogna à notre porte**_)... Décide toi vite car c'est elle !  
Jasper : Bella ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! Tu veux vraiment ruiner ma vie ! FUCK... C'EST L'AUTRE QUI M'INCITAIS À COUCHER AVEC... (_**il était vraiment furieux**_)  
Alice : COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA JASPER WITHLOCK! ET COMMENT ÇA TU M'AS CACHÉ ÇA Bella ?****

_**Alice avait entendu la fin de la conversation donc elle avait entendu sa dernière phrase... **_****

Bella: Alice... je l'ai su lors de notre party ici mais j'étais tellement saoule que je ne voulais pas régler le problème immédiatement... et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis...sauf que je pensais que ton chum aurait eu sa leçon mais faut croire que non !  
Jasper : Bella.. tu vas me le payer !  
Alice : Toi ! Que je te vois faire quoique ce soit à Bella! Tu avais juste à garder ta queue dans tes culottes ! C'est toi qui va payer pour ça !****

_**Edward m'a pris pour m'amener à part...**_****

Edward : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Bella: Écoutes... ne viens pas me faire la moral...Tu es vraiment pas placé pour le faire ! Zach m'a tout raconté...  
Edward : De quoi tu parles...

_**Il savait très bien de quoi je parlais...**_

****Bella: Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire... Opera, Zach, chantage !  
Edward : Bella... je ... je...  
Bella: Dis rien... la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai accepté de partir avec toi mais présentement si je le fais... c'est seulement pour les enfants ! Mais c'est fini nous 2 !  
Edward : Bella...stp ... écoutes moi...****

_**BANG ! BING! BANG! BING!**_****

Jasper : OH MERDEEEEEE! BELLAAAA! MADY !  
Alice : BELLAAAA! Mady... ça va aller ma belle !****

_**Nous avons accourue vers eux et j'ai vu ma petite Mady en pleure... elle venait de débouler les dernières marches de notre escalier...**_****

Edward : MADY!  
Mady : MOMMMMMM BOBO ! (elle pleurait un peu)  
Bella: Oh ma belle... viens voir maman ! Vous l'avez vu tomber ?  
Jasper : Oui... je suis désolé Bella... Elle était sur les dernières marches... et j'ai crier après Alice... elle doit avoir fait un saut...  
Alice : Tu vois à quel point tu es con Jasper Withlock ! C'est de ta faute!  
Edward : Alice, ce n'est pas de sa faute voyons !  
Bella: Edward a raison Alice...  
Alice : Tu prends sa défense même si il couche encore avec Elisabetha ! Je te lève mon chapeau !  
Bella: QUOI ?  
Edward : Elle dit n'importe quoi !  
Alice : Ah ouin... alors tu faisais quoi hier en sortant du W avec Elisabetha ? Et la semaine dernière avant Noel... au resto ?  
Bella: Edward !  
Mady : MOMMMMM

_**La petite pleurait encore alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras.**_

Bella: Bon... désolé mais vous devriez partir... je vais m'occuper de ma fille !****

Fin du Flashback

~VOL À DESTINATION DE NEW YORK, EMBARQUEMENT PREMIÈRE CLASSE PORTE 217~

Alice : Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ?  
Bella: Malheureusement... je ne sais pas... je fais ça pour les enfants mais malgré tout, j'aime toujours Edward...  
Alice : Je sais... peut-être que vous avez justement besoin de tout ça...  
Bella: Peut-être... je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me trompe...  
Alice : Bella... tu as fait pire... tu couches encore avec Zach depuis le départ de Edward !  
Bella: Oui... c'est de la vengeance... il a quand même fait chanter Zach afin qu'il accepte de coucher avec moi pour voir si je succomberai... Pourtant Edward, savait que je le ferai si Zach insistait... entk... Je vais partir... On se revoit dans 2 semaines ?  
Alice : Oui... tu vas me manquer cousine ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi ici !  
Bella: Tu es forte ne t'en fais pas... mais tu m'appelles si il y a quoique ce soit et je prends le premier vol !****

_**C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté ma cousine en pleure tous les 2... J'étais stressée à l'idée de voir Edward... on ne s'était parlé que 3 fois depuis 3 semaines...**_

Je croyais qu'il nous attendrait à l'aéroport mais non... personne, même pas ses parents... J'avais l'air perdu seule avec 3 enfants et des bagages à ne plus finir ! Une chance que j'avais l'adresse de son condo...

J'ai fini par arriver au Condo... Le chauffeur de taxi avait eu la gentillesse de monter mes bagages... mais quelle surprise Edward a eu en ouvrant la porte...****

Edward : Bella ! Tu... tu ...  
Bella: Garde ta salive ! Mais j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir laissé seule à l'aéroport avec 3 enfants !  
Edward : Bella... je suis désolé... tes billets étaient réservés pour le 15 seulement...  
Femme : Edward ton condo est super!

_**Une belle grande blonde sortait d'une chambre et elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu mais moi si !**_

Bella: Ah non... c'est pas vrai Edward !


	78. Chapter 77

_Je suis extremement désolé pour l'affreux retard mais j'ai changé d'emploi il y a 1 mois donc je suis très occupée étant donné l'aspect déplacement chez les clients et auparavant bien disons que l'été ici est signe de visite alors la maison ne dérougit pas depuis 2 mois ! Bière, BBQ... ça fait des soirées remplies ! Mais disons que d'ici 1 mois je devrais reprendre un rythme de vie surchargé mais qui me permettera de me remettre à composer même que j'ai commencé la suite de mon autre histoire ! _

_Pour l'instant voici la suite de celle-ci ! _

_N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires !_

_HabsWifes!_

* * *

Edward : Bella... je te présente la femme de Edward Drury, elle est venu me donner un coup de main pour les chambres des enfants...  
Charlene : Bonjour... tu dois être Bella, Edward n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Et voici mon conjoint Chris.

_**Son conjoint sortait de la même chambre qu'elle précédemment.**_

Chris D. : Bonjour Bella... Edward nous avait dit que tu serais là simplement demain!  
Bella : Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'a pas eu mon dernier message ! Mais enchanté de vous rencontrer...Edward svp peux tu prendre Justin...  
Mady : Papa ! Jussss MOM !  
Bella : Oui oui Mady...  
Charlene : Tu as vraiment des enfants magnifique Bella...  
Bella : Merci... désolé... si je semble mal à l'aise mais j'ai eu peur que ce soit une conquête...  
Charlene : Je comprends... (en me souriant) Nous allons vous laisser un peu seule... Bella, si tu veux demain je peux venir te chercher pour te montrer le coin ? En plus, j'ai 2 jeunes enfants aussi... 2 et 4 ans...  
Bella : Oui c'est bien gentil !  
Charlene : Alors à demain! (en m'embrassant)_**Elle semblait vraiment très gentille... Pas très vieille non plus...**_Edward : Bella... je suis...

_**Nathan voulait son père et pleurait.**_

Bella : Viens Mady, maman va te donner du jus ...

J'ai ouvert le frigidaire mais il n'y avait que de la bière et quelques plat à emporter!

Bella : ... de l'eau ça va aller !  
Edward : Bella !_**Il a remis Nathan par terre et m'a agrippé le bras pour que je le regarde et l'écoute. Je ne voulais pas me retourner car j'avais les yeux remplis d'eau mais il m'a retourné le visage avec sa main...Dès qu'il a vu que je pleurais, il m'a simplement ramené vers lui afin de me prendre dans ses bras... **_Edward : Je suis désolé Bella ! Je n'ai pas pris ton message, j'aurai dû... Je voulais en plus te faire une surprise et que les chambres des enfants soient prêtes et l'épicerie... J'allais faire tout ça tantôt...  
Bella : Edward... essaie juste de ne pas me faire regretter d'être ici avec toi et tout va bien aller... mais nous sommes toujours en pause...  
Edward : J'aimerai tellement retrouver ma petite Bella... **  
**Bella : (en retournant voir Mady qui pleurait) Écoutes... si tu veux qu'on parle de ça... malheureusement pour toi, tu vas être déçu... alors on va clore le sujet pour l'instant et essayer de devenir une famille normal d'accord ?  
Edward : ... ok... Je vais pouvoir t'embrasser ?  
Bella : Juste à penser que tu as mis tes lèvres à nouveau sur celles d'une autre... non merci !  
Edward : Et moi si je te disais que je ne veux plus jamais te baiser parce que tu as laissé quelqu'un d'autre de prendre ... tu vas dire quoi ? On va jouer à ce jeu là longtemps..._**Je me suis avancé vers lui et je l'ai embrassé... je trouvais ça extrêmement dure et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais les joues remplies de larmes...**_Edward : Tant qu'à faire ça juste pour me faire plaisir et pour te mettre dans cet état là, j'aime mieux ne pas t'embrasser!  
Bella : C'est toi qui le voulait...  
Edward : Je sais... mais tu penses pas que tu me fais de la peine toi aussi ? Je pleure peut-être pas mais fuck que j'ai mal en dedans !  
Bella : (_**en prenant une grande respiration**_) Alors on va la faire cette épicerie là ? Des enfants, ils mangent et pas juste dans des restaurant ! hihi  
Edward : Au moins un petit sourire... ça fait ma journée ! je dirais même mes 3 semaines sans toi...  
Bella : Edward...  
Edward : OK... tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasses... tu ne voudras sûrement pas faire l'amour avec moi mais empêche moi quand même pas de te dire que tu m'as manqué et que je t'aime comme au premier jour...  
Bella : STOP Edward ! (_**je me suis mise encore à pleurer) **_JE NE SUIS CAPABLE DE TE REGARDER EN FACE SANS PENSER QUE NOUS AVONS DÉTRUIT NOTRE COUPLE CHACUN DE NOTRE CÔTÉ ! JE T'EN VEUX TELLEMENT... MAIS JE M'EN VEUX AUSSI DE T'AIMER AUTANT... J'AI MÊME DE LA MISÈRE À REGARDER MES ENFANTS DEPUIS CETTE JOURNÉE LÀ ! JE T'AIME Edward... POURQUOI TU ME FAIS TOUJOURS ÇA ET POURQUOI JE TE TROMPES AUTANT ! JE NE SUIS PLUS CAPABLE ! _**Je n'ai rien rajouté et je me suis enfermé dans notre chambre, entk SA chambre, en claquant la porte... Edward me connait assez bien pour savoir qu'il devait me laisser décompresser un peu... en 3 ans ma vie avait tellement changé... en rien cela ressemblait à un conte de fées... ça devenait plutôt un cauchemar! **_

_**Au bout de 5 minutes, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer...j'ai compris que Edward était parti avec les enfants... j'en ai donc profité pour faire une sieste... Je me suis réveillée 2 heures plus tard avec une petite fille qui me caressait le visage tout en disant : MOM FAIM ?... **_

_**Elle était vraiment belle... elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et un sourire qui me fait craquer chaque fois...**_Bella : Oh... viens voir maman ma belle (je l'ai fait grimper sur le lit)  
Mady : MOM FAIM ? PAPA FAIM! DY FAIM !

_**Edward se tenait dans le cadre de porte avec Justin dans les bras.**_

Edward : Tu veux manger avec nous ?  
Bella : Comment je pourrais résister à ses beaux yeux là !

_**Je regardais Mady qui était assise mais qui sautillait sur le lit ou plutôt qui essayait de se donner de l'air pour sauter.**__**Edward avait fait rien de trop élaboré... Lasagne... mais c'était très bon ! Le souper c'était passé de façon très très silencieuse... je lui avais juste parlé de hockey, à savoir comment avait été l'accueil et ses coéquipiers, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas comme à Mtl mais qu'il aimait bien l'équipe... **_Edward : Non laisses, je vais ramasser...  
Bella : Non ça va... amuses toi avec les enfants... ça fait 3 semaines que tu ne les a pas vu ... et il commence à être tard, ils vont bientôt dormir...  
Edward : Je vais leur donner le bain et les coucher ensuite... tu pourras défaire tes valises... à moins que...  
Bella : Je vais les défaire demain... je suis très fatiguée...  
Edward : Ok... _**Il est allé donner le bain aux enfants... pendant que je faisais du ménage et faisais un peu de vaisselle, même avec un lave-vaiselle! Je pouvais les entendre rire comme des fous... je suis donc allé m'accoter dans le cadre de porte et je les ai observé un bout... Edward était mouillé de la tête au pied et il y avait de l'eau partout... Wow... en temps normal, j'aurai été le rejoindre et je l'aurai embrassé mais quelque chose me disait de laisser les choses aller et de ne pas brusquer rien...**_

Edward est allé couché les enfants ensuite... Nous avions 3 chambres seulement alors Mady et Nathan couchait ensemble alors que Justin avait sa chambre car il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait ses nuits... il se couchait vers 21h mais se levait à 5-6h du matin...

_**Après que les enfants soient bel et bien couché, Edward est venu me rejoindre au salon, je regardais les films qu'on pouvait louer...**_Edward : Je peux l'écouter avec toi ?  
Bella : C'est comme tu veux...  
Edward : Est-ce que ça te dérange?  
Bella : Non ça va aller... Tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier ?  
Edward : Bien je les ai tous écouté sauf les films d'horreur...  
Bella : Alors on va écouter ça..._**J'étais sur l'autre causeuse... j'espérais tellement qu'il décide de venir me rejoindre... J'ai commencé le film et dès le début, j'ai commencé à avoir peur ! Je me suis caché sous ma couverture... et ensuite j'ai regardé Edward pour savoir si il comprenait que je voulais vraiment qu'il soit à mes côtés...**_Edward : Tu écoutes des films d'horreur et tu as peur...  
Bella : Quand une fille te dit qu'elle veut écouter un film d'horreur c'est pourquoi tu penses ?  
Edward ; Pour se coller auprès de son mec... mais ce n'est sûrement pas ton cas... tu ne me regardes plus !  
Bella : AHHHHHH! TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE DISE... OUI JE VEUX QUE TU ME COLLES... JE VEUX QUE POUR UNE FOIS TU FASSES UN MOVE, QUE TU M'OBLIGES À FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ENVERS TOI POUR NOUS ! ...Bon maintenant, je l'ai dit !_**Il s'est levé sans dire un mot et est venu se coucher sur le divan... j'ai pu me coucher sur son torse...**_Edward : Tu aurais pu juste dire...Oui je veux que me protèges contre le gros méchant loup !  
Bella : AH AH AH hihihi bon écoutes le film là ! _**Nous avons écouté le film collé mais sans plus et quand il a été fini, je suis allé prendre une douche... seule ! En sortant de la salle de bain, Edward était couché sur le divan...**_Bella : euh... tu ne viens pas te coucher?  
Edward : Bella... je me suis retenu énormément durant le film pour ne pas te sauter dessus... je ne serai jamais capable de dormir à tes côtés sans te toucher ou faire l'amour avec toi ! Alors j'aime mieux dormir sur le divan...  
Bella : Dis pas de niaiseries... tu es capable de te retenir voyons... ton lit doit être plus confortable que ce divan...  
Edward : Je sais pas... je n'ai pas dormi dedans depuis que je suis ici... j'attendais que tu sois là pour dormir avec toi...  
Bella : euh... bon d'accord! Bonne nuit Edward!  
Edward : Bonne nuit Bella!_**Je suis allé dormir dans ce lit immense seule... Je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction car je n'aurai pas accepté de faire l'amour ou de me faire collé par lui... Il m'a menti mais je l'ai trompé aussi... Il a toujours nié qu'il avait couché avec Elisabetha à nouveau mais je n'avais plus confiance en lui...**_**  
**

Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit en faisant le même cauchemar... celui de la chambre d'hôtel... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais ce cauchemar pratiquement toutes les nuits... Cependant, j'étais capable de contrôler mon réveil... je ne criais plus mais je tremblais et j'étais toujours mouillé ! Je suis allé me chercher un verre d'eau, Edward dormait vraiment dure comme toujours... J'ai donc ouvert son ordi pour regarder mes mails...mais un sentiment de jalousie est montée en moi et je me suis mise à essayer de trouver des trucs qui pourraient me convaincre ce que je pensais de Edward mais non au lieu de ça, je suis tombé sur son dernier courriel envoyé à Elisabetha...

_Email de Edward en réponse à Elisabetha 11 janvier:__**Wow... je venais d'avoir un certain plaisir en dedans de moi en sachant que mon chum ne m'avait peut-être pas trompé... Il m'avait dit exactement cette histoire là... Je voulais le croire mais en même temps, j'avais toujours des doutes sur son amour... **_**  
**

ecoutes, j'avais accepté d'aller te chercher à l'hotel parce que tu mas appelé en pleine nuit pour me dire que tu avais été violé par 2 mecs, mais là, la cousine de ma femme nous a vu et elle m'a laissé a cause de toi ! Je te l'avais dit au resto que je ne voulais pas te revoir ni te reparler mais tu n'as pas compris ! Et dis toi que ce baiser là, ne voulait rien dire pour moi, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus et le temps que je te pousse quelqu'un nous avait vu ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR A NY!

ne m'appeles pu, ne m'ecris pu !

Email de Elisabetha à Edward 4 janvier :

Edward, j'ai besoin de toi... je m'ennuie... je sais aussi que ta blonde te trompe a tour de bras avec ton ancien coéquipier... elle doit pas te procurer autant de fun que moi ! Tu sais que lorsqu'on est tombé sur la fille que tu connais a la sortie de l'hotel, je mouillais d'excitation... et c'est encore le cas... Je crois que je vais meme aller faire un tour a NY pour te voir car ton dernier baiser me manque tellement ! Tu as refusé mes avances mais tu vas finir par ceder, je sais !

je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes honey !

**Conversation MSN Alice-Bella**Alice ~ Losing love~ : Tu dors pas ?  
(U)Bella : Non... je fais encore le meme ostie de cauchemar depuis 3 semaines!  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : ouin c'est poche ca !  
(U)Bella : Mets en ! et toi?  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : Jasper vient de partir... grosse chicane encore...  
(U) Bella : a 3h du mat... sois il était chaud ou il voulait essayer de recoller les morceaux  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : entk il s'est mal pris en tabarnak si cétait ca !  
(U)Bella : Et toi... comment ont été les retrouvrailles ?  
(U) Bella : Les retrouvailles... il était même pas la ! Il n'a pas eu mon message que j'arrivais aujourdhui... alors il était ici avec le capitaine et sa femme entrain de finir les chambres des enfants !  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : Oh merde... dsl Bella... je n'ai pas fait le msg !  
(U) Bella : Tu me niaises la ? Je lui ai peté une coche encore ! Pas juste pour ca mais en partie!  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : Je suis vraiment dsl! Dis lui que cest de ma faute quand meme ! Il dort la ?**  
**(U)Bella : Oui ds le salon!  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : comment ca ?  
(U) Bella : il n'accepte pas detre ds le meme lit que moi sans qu'on fasse lamour... moi non plus au fait! il est tellement sexy et mangeable... ds tous les sens du terme ! lol  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : ok epargne moi les details... entk a toi de voir si tu fais la bonne chose... au moins tu es a NY!  
(U) Bella : Oui... au moins! Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi jai recoucher avec zach la semaine passé! surtout que je viens de lire un email que Edward a envoyé a elisabetha et je crois qu'il ne ma pas trompé sauf le baiser mais il dit ds le email que cest elle qui lui a sauté dessus... et dans le premier email qu,elle lui a envoyé, elle dit qu'il refusait ses avances... entk...  
Alice ~ Losing love~ : ouin... j'avoue que je ne les ai jamais pogner les culottes a l'air comme toi avec Jasper !_**Edward n'avait plus l'habitude de se lever avec les enfants, c'était toujours moi depuis 2 mois... mais je me suis fait réveillée par une petite coquine et un petit coquin, ce dernier m'a presque fait faire une crise de coeur...**__**Nathan **_**: Maman ! viens... (il me tirait la main)  
**_**Mady **_**: Mom... Dy faim! Dy faim !  
Bella : Wow... c'est... un des plus beaux réveils... (j'avais les yeux pleins d'eau à cause de Nathan)  
Edward : Moi aussi... quand je l'ai amené dans le salon... il a dit Maman Dors !  
Bella : Oui maman dors...  
Edward : café ?  
Bella : Oui certain ! (en prenant place à la table avec les enfants) Et Edward... si tu joues mal ce soir, je vais savoir pourquoi ! tes divans sont a chier ! J'ai mal partout !  
Edward : haha tu avais juste à dormir dans le lit...  
Bella : Quand je t'ai vu dormir là... j'ai pas eu d'autres choix... en plus tu as un match ce soir...  
Edward : Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ?  
Bella : Comment tu sais ça ?  
Edward : Alice... elle m'a laissé un msg ce matin...  
Bella : Ah oui... je voulais m'excuser... elle ne t'a pas...  
Edward : Elle m'a tout dit... ça va... c'est sure que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là... mais tu es là et c'est le plus important présentement...**_**Étant donné que Edward avait un match ce soir, je ne voulais pas le déranger beaucoup avec les enfants, je suis donc allé avec Charlene visiter le coin et l'arena...**_

Nous avons continué encore un peu à parler mais après 1h la fatigue m'avait repris... je suis allé me coucher sur l'autre divan... Je ne voulais pas dormir avec lui mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ai a subir ça la veille d'un match... alors j'ai fait la même chose...

Ca faisait maintenant 2 semaines que j'étais là... c'était super comme place mais je me sentais vraiment seule... les femmes des joueurs étaient gentils mais pas du tout comme moi... il y en a même une qui m'a carrément dit qu'elle trompais son chum avec d'autres joueurs ! Assez pour me faire paniquer avec Edward encore plus que ce que c'était ! Surtout qu'on ne dormait jamais ensemble... les veilles de matchs, je lui laissais la chambre sinon lui dormait soit sur le divan ou dans le lit à Nathan avec lui... Des fois, c'était avec Mady...Je me disais que plus je le repoussais plus il irait voir ailleurs dans ses voyages à l'étranger mais je me trompais, du moins je l'espérais... ! Sauf que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas compris mon message pour le move... mais bon, après tout j'aimais mieux ça comme ça...


	79. Chapter 78

_**J'étais de retour du magasin quand mon cell a sonné.**_**  
**  
Bella: Allo  
Alice : Salut ca va ?  
Bella: Oui et toi ? Tu n'es pas supposé être entrain d'attendre de prendre un vol pour NY ?  
Alice : Oui... mais j'ai hésité ce matin...mais bon, je devrais être à NY dans 3h...  
Bella: Pourquoi tu as hésité?  
Alice : ben... Contre qui tu penses que ton chum joue demain soir ?  
Ava: C'est vrai !  
Alice : En plus, il joue contre les Islanders ensuite... Donc il va être là encore plus longtemps !  
Bella: Mais c'est pas comme si tu le revoyais plus...  
Alice : Justement... Je ne lui ai même pas donné l'autorisation de voir Samuel depuis qu'on s'est parlé sur msn l'autre nuit !  
Bella: Ah merde ! Les policiers m'arrêtent !  
Alice : Hein comment ça ?  
Bella: Je sais pas... j'ai peut-être passé sur une rouge... Hihihi

_**Et oui, j'avais accéléré pour ne pas m'arrêter à la lumière rouge, conséquence j'avais un beau policier qui se tenait à côté de ma fenêtre !**_

Policier : Madame, vous savez que vous rouliez vite et que vous avez brulé le feu ?  
Bella: Désolé, je pensais que c'était jaune ! hihi  
Policier : Vos papiers svp...  
Bella: Oh merde... où c'est ça !  
Policier : Madame...  
Bella: Désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment mon véhicule... Entk voici mon permis  
Policier : Du Québec en plus...  
Bella: Oui du Québec...  
Alice : Qu'est-ce qui te raconte ?  
Bella: Il a juste l'air de trouvé ça ben drôle de voir un permis du Québec avec une belle femme qui sait conduire ! hahaha  
Policier : Madame, les immatriculations svp !  
Bella: Oui oui ! Ah Edward Masen je vais te tuer là !

_**J'avais murmuré ça ...**_

Policier : Madame sortez du véhicule svp !  
Bella : Dom je te laisse... Ça va mal en criss ! Bye !  
Mady : MOM MOM MOM !  
Bella: Mady pleure pas, maman n'est pas très loin !  
Policier : Ce sont vos enfants ? Vous me semblez très jeune pour en avoir 3 ! Vous ne seriez pas une nourrice par hasard ?  
Bella: Regardez sur mon permis et dites-moi j'ai quel âge ! Et pourquoi 2 d'entres eux m'appelleraient Renée ! Écoutez, je ne veux pas paraître arrogante mais donnez moi une contravention et ça fini là !  
Policier : Écoutez, je veux juste vos papiers... car j'ai de la misère à croire qu'une aussi belle femme puisse avoir 3 enfants !  
Bella: Malheureusement quand tu épouses une vedette c'est ça ! _**(j'avais dit ça tout bas) **_Regardez par vous-même... normalement, AU QUÉBEC, nos papiers sont toujours dans le coffre à gants où dans ma sacoche !  
Policier : Alors appelez votre Mari !  
Bella: J'aimerai bien mais il ne répondra pas... vous devez sûrement savoir à qui appartient le véhicule alors appeler le propriétaire non ?  
Policier : Vous allez devoir me suivre au poste dans ce cas, Madame !  
Bella: Écoutez... c'est ridicule... Laissez-moi chercher encore !

_**Après 5 minutes de recherche, je les ai trouvés... dans un compartiment qui était très bien caché... ah les joies des autos ne t'appartenant pas !**_

Bella: Tenez ! Je peux retourner dans mon auto, il fait froid !  
Policier : Oui je vais vérifier le tout...

_**Le policier est revenu presque 30 minutes plus tard...**_**  
**  
Policier : Vous êtes vraiment la femme de Edward Massen ?  
Bella: Pourquoi... Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui vous croyez ?  
Policier : Non... c'est parce que j'allais à l'école avec lui au secondaire ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié et père de 3 enfants... Surtout avec une Québécoise !  
Bella: Et bien oui ! mais ce ne sont pas les 3 miens... seulement 2...  
Policier : Vous auriez dû me le dire avant, je vous aurai laissé partir...  
Bella: Je vous avais dit de regarder c'était qui le propriétaire...hihi  
Policier : Sans l'immatriculation, je peux simplement voir le vrai propriétaire tandis que Edward est locataire.  
Bella: D'accord... donc ?  
Policier : Allez-y... et dites-lui qu'il a une très belle femme ! Et j'espère qu'il fait bien attention à vous car dans une ville comme NY vous allez vite vous retrouver entourée d'hommes...  
Bella: ... euh ..Merci... Je lui dirai qu'il a des amis très séduisants ! ;)

_**Il m'avait donné son no de téléphone pour que je le donne à Edward... Mais il avait bien spécifié que je pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand ! Wow... c'est nice se faire cruiser par un policier surtout un ami à Edward !**__**Je suis arrivé à la maison 3h plus tard que prévue alors Edward m'attendait avec Carey, Jasper, Josh et ...Zach ! Ils ont eu droit à une autre scène de ménage entre moi et Edward sans que je le sache car je ne les ai pas aperçus en entrant...**_

Edward : Tu étais où bordel ?  
Bella: Hey c'est quoi ton problème merde ! Trouves-nous une nounou au PC sinon je retourne à Mtl ! (je n'avais pas vu les gars encore) Tiens occupes toi des enfants un peu à la place de boire de la bière seul !  
Edward : Ok désolé de l'accueil mais tu pourrais peut-être baisser le ton un peu non...

_**Il parlait de plus en plus bas...**_

Bella: Écoutes, ça fait 2 semaines que je suis ici... on ne dort même plus ensemble, tu n'essaies même pas de réparer notre couple alors va te faire foutre, je vais parler comme je veux !  
Edward : Bon ok ça va faire là ! On va aller discuter dans notre chambre ! _**(en m'amenant avec lui)**_ Les gars, vous pouvez vous occupez des enfants, le temps que je parle avec elle ?  
Jasper : Oui ...  
Bella: Ah Salut... je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ...  
Carey : On a entendu ça ! _**(je lui ai jeté un regard qui en disait long)**_... Désolé Bella...  
Edward : Bon entre dans la chambre !

_**Il me poussait vraiment pour que je rentre et il a claqué la porte.**_

Bella: Hey ...  
Edward : C'est quoi le problème Bella ? Depuis 2 jours, même les enfants ont de la misère avec toi... tu es irritable au moindre geste ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça...sauf quand... Ah non... tu es encore enceinte ! _**(il avait un sourire)**_  
Bella: HEIN ? NON !

_**Je pensais très rapidement car j'avais les mêmes symptômes qu'à Justin... Je ne voulais pas d'un autre bébé et il le savait ...mais j'étais menstruée alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'être...**_

Edward : Coudonc est-ce que c'est vraiment fini entre nous ?  
Bella: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Edward : Tu m'as dit tantôt que je ne faisais rien mais pourquoi je ne fais rien...c'est simplement parce que plus tu as de la pression d'un homme plus tu te pousses... et c'est toi qui m'a dit qui voulait un break... J'accepte... mais je t'aime toujours et je te veux près de moi encore sauf que j'attends que tu me fasses signe !  
Bella : Tu vas finir par te tanner de m'attendre car moi je ne suis pas prête à te reconquérir ! Tu me prouves que tu n'es pas prêt non plus...  
Edward : Je vais faire mes bagages dans ce cas...  
Bella: Pourquoi ?  
Edward : Je vais aller rester à l'hôtel... c'est trop dure d'être dans la même pièce que toi !

_**Il a ouvert la porte pour aller retrouver les gars.**_

Bella: Tu fais ça et je prends le premier vol pour Mtl !  
Edward : Bella... au point où on est rendu... Vas encore te faire baiser par lui !

_**En pointant Zach...**_

Bella: Au moins lui, il me fait jouir !

_**Et...Edward m'a giflé !**_

_**Les gars étaient vraiment surpris mais pas plus que Alice qui venait d'arriver et avait tout vu !**_

Alice : HEY !  
Carey : Hey mec... tu as un problème !

_**En tentant de le calmer mais il semblait terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de faire surtout que Mady était partie à courir vers moi en pleurant !**_

Edward : Je... je...  
Mady : MOM MOM MOM !  
Bella: Viens voir maman ...

_**J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau**_

Bella : ... Allo Alice... désolé que tu as eu à assister à ça...  
Jasper : Salut Alice...

_**Elle ne lui a pas répondu mais m'a serré dans ses bras.**_

Bella: Les gars... je veux que vous ameniez Edward avec vous..  
Edward : Bella...  
Bella: Edward, c'est mieux que tu partes...

_**Edward est parti cette soirée-là et n'est pas revenu depuis, ça fait maintenant 2 semaines que je vis seule avec les enfants... A chaque jour, il me laisse un message sur le répondeur, c'est toujours le même ...**_

~Allo Bella, j'espère que tout va bien avec les enfants, ils me manquent beaucoup. Donnes-moi de leur nouvelles quand tu pourras. Bonne journée !~

_**sauf aujourd'hui...**_**  
**  
~Bella... c'est moi... j'espère que tu vas bien et les enfants aussi... Ils me manquent mais pas plus que toi ! Bella... je ne suis plus capable mais je t'aime tellement que je vais t'attendre aussi longtemps que tu voudras mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me pardonnes et que tu me donnes une autre chance ! Je t'aime my little sunshine !~

_**Ouf... j'avais un moton dans la gorge tellement que j'avais mal d'être loin de lui... Avec tous ses messages, je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait plus mais il vient de me prouver le contraire... **_

...

Charlie : Alors ma belle... tu as reparlé avec Edward ?

_**Après le fameux message, j'avais décidé d'aller voir mes parents pendant plusieurs jours afin de tout mettre au clair... J'avais parlé avec Edward pour lui dire que j'amenais les enfants afin qu'il ait moins de pression et que je serai de retour dès que je me sentirai prête mais un malheur c'est abattue sur moi une journée de mars...**_

Bella: Non... j'ai vraiment pas le goût de lui gâcher sa fin de saison...  
Charlie : Il va comprendre voyons !

_**Je pleurais vraiment beaucoup**_

__Renée : Voyons ma belle, tu as besoin de lui dans ses moments là, comme j'ai eu besoin de ton père !

* * *

Désolé encore pour le retard mais surtout pour le retard sur mon autre histoire!

Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, j'ai juste un coup de blues concernant mon inspiration mais je m'y met dès cette fds !

HabsWifes !


	80. Chapter 79

Bella: Non... j'ai vraiment pas le goût de lui gâcher sa fin de saison...  
Charlie : Il va comprendre voyons !

_**Je pleurais vraiment beaucoup**_

Renée : Voyons ma belle, tu as besoin de lui dans ses moments là, comme j'ai eu besoin de ton père !  
Sebas : Tu devrais l'appeler... il a appelé 3 fois ce matin pour savoir comment allait les enfants et toi !  
Bella: Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
Sebas : Que les enfants allaient super !  
Bella: En parlant de mes enfants... ils sont où ?  
Sebas : Mady dors, Nathan et Justin sont avec ma tante...

_**Je pleurais depuis que c'était arrivé... je trouvais ça vraiment dure...**_**  
**  
Marguerite : Bellaaaa... pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Bella: Parce Bella aimait beaucoup Papy !  
Marguerite : Mais Bella... Papy, il va toujours être dans ton coeur que maman dit ! Oui oui ! Il va toujours être là !

_**En mettant son petit doigt sur mon coeur.**_

Bella: Je sais ma belle... mais j'aimerai beaucoup que Papy soit toujours avec nous!

_**Et oui, mon grand-père était décédé vers minuit hier... Nous étions rendu l'après-midi et c'était assez intense comme atmosphère... autant on pouvait pleurer qu'on pouvait rire... Mon grand-père n'était pas malade mais il avait toujours eu un faible au coeur donc au moins il n'a pas souffert...**_

Beaucoup de personne venait au salon et nous parlais... c'était moi la plus proche de mes grands-parents car lorsque ma mère m'a eue, elle ne restait pas avec mon père donc elle restait chez mes grands-parents et c'est comme si j'étais leur 8ième enfants ! Alice venait d'arriver chez ma tante... elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'eux que moi mais cela l'affectait énormément... Jasper était avec elle et en les voyant, les 2 ensembles, je me suis mise à pleurer énormément !

Alice : My god...

_**Elle m'a prise dans ses bras  
**_  
Charlie : (à Jasper tout bas) Elle était vraiment proche de son grand-père... elle est inconsolable depuis hier...  
Jasper : Est-ce que Edward est ici ?  
Charlie : Non... elle ne veut pas qu'on lui téléphone...  
Jasper : Mais voyons... elle a besoin de son chum !  
Charlie : Je sais mais elle est trop orgueilleuse pour lui dire de venir la rejoindre...  
Jasper : Je vais le faire sans qu'elle le sache dans ce cas là... C'est quand le service ?  
Charlie : Demain 16h...  
Jasper : ok...

_**3h plus tard, j'allais mieux, je riais mais dès que quelqu'un commençait à parler de mon Papy, je me mettais à pleurer, comme tout le monde en fait... ma famille aime fêter et mon grand-père n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure 24h sur 24 sa mort, alors nous avons bu beaucoup, on riait, on pleurait... Cela nous faisait énormément de bien...**_

C'était maintenant l'heure du service.. j'avais décidé de dire un mot car lorsque ma grand-mère était décédé, je n'avais pas parlé et j'aurai aimé... Une autre de mes cousines ne pouvait pas être présente alors sa mère lisait un mot qu'elle avait écrit, avant le mien... Je sentais la nervosité et la tristesse monter en moi, j'aurai tellement aimé que mon Edward soit là afin de me soutenir... Au moins, la plupart de l'équipe des Habs étaient là dont Carey et Zach...

Ma tante : (en chuchotant) C'est à toi... ça va bien aller... ne t'en fais pas !

Bella:

**En 2002, une partie de nous s'envolait, notre grand-mère décédait d'un cancer. **(ca y est, j'avais un moton)  
**Aujourd'hui, 10 ans plus tard, cette autre partie de nous, nous quittes  
Bien heureusement, Papy tu vas retrouver la femme que tu as toujours aimé, notre Mamy.  
Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête, sociable, respectueux et aimable.  
En 30 ans , je me souviens que de quelques moments où tu as versé des larmes de joie ou de tristesse, malgré cela, tu as été sensible de tout ce qui pouvait arriver à notre famille mais aussi aux autres.  
Tu as vécu ta vie jusqu'à la dernière minute **(une pause... ouf) **ainsi nous garderons en souvenir, un homme très vivant, généreux et aimé par bien des gens.  
Lors de ma dernière visite, je t'ai dit que j'allais venir revenir pour diner avec toi, je n'y suis pas allé car, pour moi tu serais encore avec nous aujourd'hui ! **(une autre pause... c'est là que je vis Edward entré dans l'église... je pouvait sentir mes larmes coulées sur mes joues)  
**C'est un vide extrêmement grand que tu laisses mais je suis persuadé que tu es très bien là où tu es et que tu veilleras sur nous.  
Tu as toujours été fier de notre famille mais à partir de maintenant c'est à nous de te faire honneur.  
Nous t'aimons et aurons toujours une place dans notre coeur pour toi ainsi que pour Mamy.  
Papy repose en paix avec la femme de ta vie !**

_**OUF... je suis descendu de l'Autel sous des applaudissements, je retenais mes pleures car mes larmes, elles, s'étaient trouvés une place sur mes joues... Personne avait vu Edward alors en voyant que je ne retournais pas auprès de mes parents et ma marraine, ils se sont tous retournés... Je me suis littéralement jeté dans les bras de Edward en pleurant... Il pleurait lui aussi et continuait de me serrer très fort... Il m'a conduit jusqu'au banc où était mes parents... je continuais de pleurer dans ses bras...**_

Quelque temps après j'avais arrêter de pleurer mais j'étais toujours accroché à Edward... je ne voulais même pas qu'il aille aux toilettes sans moi ! Il m'avait manqué... Nous avions un souper plus tard dans une salle avec la famille et amis, nous y sommes allés car j'allais beaucoup mieux...

Les gars étaient partis nous chercher un verre mais avaient arrêté parler avec mes parents ...

Bella: Alors Jasper ?  
Alice : Je l'aime mais je crois que c'est vraiment fini entre nous... quand je le vois, je ne ressens même plus le besoin qu'il me touche ou me prenne dans ses bras... On en a discuté... on va consulter un conseiller conjugal et si rien de change... c'est terminé ! Et toi, tu as prise une décision pour le bébé?  
Bella: Je ... je l'ai perdu ...  
Alice : Ah oui ! Je suis désolé... vraiment !  
Bella: C'est ok... de toute façon ce n'était pas le temps pour moi d'être encore enceinte... je l'aurai gardé mais 4 c'est trop là !  
Alice : Oui j'imagine... surtout là avec toi et Edward... de ce côté là tu as prise une décision ?

_**Je regardais Edward près de mes parents avec les gars avant de lui répondre.**_

Je crois que oui... J'ai fait énormément de conneries, je sais mais c'est impossible pour moi de rester loin de lui... ces dernières semaines ont été horribles! La petite n'arrête pas de demander son Papa et pleure sans cesse, même chose pour Nathan... Justin, lui... c'est un amour !  
Alice : Tu lui as dit ?  
Bella: Non... quand il va repartir pour NY, je vais partir avec lui !  
Alice : Et Zach ? Je sais que vous vous parlez beaucoup ces temps-ci  
Bella: Oui mais bon... il a laissé sa blonde... mais je ne sacrifierai pas ma vie de famille avec Edward pour lui, et il le sait !  
Alice : D'accord... mais...  
Bella: Mais quoi ?  
Alice : Bella... il y a un mais dans ce que tu dis...  
Bella: Ce n'est pas Zach qui me rend folle ces temps-ci...  
Alice : Ah non ! Depuis quand ?  
Bella: Il ne s'est rien passé sauf que je l'ai embrassé quand j'ai assisté au match la semaine dernière...  
Alice : Merde Bella !  
Bella: Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie quotidiennement... je veux Edward, c'est clair ! C'était une faiblesse après avoir bu quelques verres après le match...

_**Après quelques minutes, Edward est revenu avec Jasper...**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella... tu veux rester encore un peu ?  
Bella: Tu veux partir ?  
Edward : Ce n'est pas que je souhaite vraiment partir mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants... et ils me manquent !  
Bella: D'accord... laisses-moi dire salut à tout le monde et on part!  
Edward : Ne te presses pas... je vais aller voir les gars...

_**Jasper se retournais vers Alice pour lui parler...**_

Jasper : Alors... Alice ... on fait quoi ?  
Alice : Je vais rester moi mais tu peux repartir avec les gars pour Mtl si tu veux...  
Jasper : Non, je vais rester avec toi et Sam  
Alice : D'accord !  
Carey : Bon je vais aller dire salut à Bella et on part ensuite, ok ?  
Josh : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? C'est toi qui conduit !  
Zach : Alice ? ça va aller avec Bella, tu crois ?  
Alice : Oui... elle est faite plus forte qu'elle en a l'air présentement mais elle est bien entourée

_**Elle regardait Edward**_

Zach : C'est sûre ! Entk Edward, je suis content que tu sois venu ! Elle a vraiment besoin de toi !  
Edward : Moi aussi !

...

_**Je parlais avec plusieurs de mes tantes quand Carey est venu me voir...**_**  
**  
Carey : Bella... on va parler dehors un peu ?  
Bella: Ok...

_**Rendu dehors, nous avons discuté un peu... il voulait savoir certaines choses mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponses claires... Il m'a pris dans mes bras pendant un moment, j'ai pleuré un peu...**_

Carey : Je vais toujours être là Bella  
Bella: Merci Carey d'être venu... si Edward n'était pas venu, j'aurai trouvé ça dure mais je ne voulais pas le déranger pour ça...  
Carey : Il t'aime et tu le sais...  
Bella: Je sais mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il me trompe...  
Carey : Et toi avec Zach... je te respecte beaucoup Bella mais tu lui fais plus de peine qu'il pourrait t'en faire...  
Bella: je sais, je sais ! Bon je vais aller le retrouver et aller passer une petite soirée en famille avec mes enfants et mon mari ! Merci encore Carey !

_**Je lui ai donné un bec sur la bouche mais cela n'a duré que quelques secondes et la langue n'était même pas incluse sauf que je ne savais pas que Edward avait vu...**_

Carey : Alors, c'est un baiser d'aurevoir ?  
Bella: Je crois bien que oui !

_**Lorsque je suis arrivé à la gang, j'ai remarqué que Edward avait l'air triste mais je pensais que c'était dû aux funérailles... Nous sommes donc allés chez mes parents, ce fût le trajet en voiture le plus silencieux... Rendu à la maison, seul Justin dormait...**_

Mady : PAPA !  
Nathan : PAPA!

_**Les 2 se sont jetés dans ses bras... c'était tellement cute ! Edward s'est amusé un peu avec eux, les a lavés ensuite couchés... Après cela, mes oncles et tantes, étaient tous là, donc aucun moment intime pour nous 2 mais je me disais que cela n'allait pas tarder car Edward retournait à NY dès le lendemain soir...  
**_

_**Le lendemain **_

_**Je suis allé au cimetière seule en après-midi pendant que Edward, lui, passait du temps avec les enfants... Lorsque je suis arrivé, tout son bagage était déjà prêt, il partait dans 1 heure... Ma mère est venue m'aider à faire mes valises et celles des enfants pendant que mon père prenait un verre avec lui...**_

Edward : BELLA ! (en me criant) Je pars...  
Bella: ATTENDS ! j'arrive... Merde maman tu as mis quoi dans ces valises là ! hihihi  
Edward : Tu fais quoi ?

_**Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas!**_

Bella: A moins que tu me dises que c'est réellement terminé entre nous, je pars avec toi ce soir !  
Edward : Hein ? Tu... tu es sûre ?

_**J'étais maintenant rendu à sa hauteur, face à lui...**_**  
**  
Bella: J'ai fait un choix... et ce n'est pas pour les enfants... c'est pour mon bien et mon bien c'est d'être avec toi et nos enfants ! Alors...tu m'aides avec les valises ? hihi  
Edward : Euh... certain !

_**Mais avant de prendre les valises, il m'a embrassé amoureusement !**_

Bella: Oh... je rêvais à ce moment là depuis un bout ! Je t'aime tellement Edward Masen !  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi Bella Masen ! _**(en m'embrassant à nouveau) **_mais... hier le baiser avec Carey ?  
Bella: Tu nous as vu ?  
Edward : Oui...  
Bella: Tu ne dois pas avoir entendu la conversation alors... c'était un bec et non un baiser...

_**Il semblait soulagé et moi aussi !  
**_


	81. Chapter 80

_**Le voyage était très bien mais je n'ai pas parlé beaucoup à Edward durant le vol, il s'est occupé des enfants... Rendu au condo, il a complètement changé...**_**  
**  
Edward : Pourquoi tu es revenu alors que tu ne me parle pas du tout ?  
Mady : MOM FAIM !

_**Elle tirait sur mon pantalon...**_

**Bella**: MADY ! STOP !

_**Elle s'est mise à pleurer et a tendu ses bras vers son père!  
**_  
_**Autant que j'étais contente d'être revenu ici avec Edward autant je ne voulais plus y être... Il était rendu 22h quand nous sommes arrivés alors j'ai laissé les enfants à Edward et je suis allé prendre une douche... En sortant, il était couché sur le divan...**_**  
**  
Bella: Edward !  
Edward : QUOI ?

_**Je me tenais derrière le divan quand je lui ai parlé alors quand il m'a répondu, il ne me voyait pas... Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu terriblement mal à cause de la réponse qu'il m'a donné et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues... **_

_**Je ne parlais pas, je ne faisais que le regarder mais quand il s'est retourné pour répondre quelque chose, il a vu que j'étais dépourvue de tout, il s'est levé rapidement et est venu me voir...**_**  
**  
Edward : Oh Bella... Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

_**Il essuyait mes larmes.**_

Bella: C'est pardonné... mais ne recommence plus Edward... j'ai ... j'ai...

_**Je me suis enfouie dans ses bras en pleurant!**_

Edward : Ca va aller ma belle... Pardonnes-moi... je pensais que tu ne voulais pas être vraiment ici...  
Bella: C'est le cas...

_**Il s'est poussé et me regardait droit dans les yeux...**_**  
**  
Bella: Edward... ce n'est pas toi... il faut juste que tu comprennes que je voudrais juste être auprès de ma famille... je l'aimais vraiment mon grand-père et je ne réalise pas encore ce qui s'est passé... et là, te voir couché sur le divan, ça m'a fait mal, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi!  
Edward : Bella... _**(en me donnant un bec sur le front) **_Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prête à dormir avec moi alors je ne voulais pas te brusquer...  
Bella: Edward... la seule chose qui peut me faire du bien et me remonter le moral présentement... c'est bien de dormir avec toi... mais aussi de pouvoir faire l'amour avec mon mari !

_**Il m'a embrassé tendrement et m'a pris dans ses bras afin de m'amener à notre chambre... Il m'a ensuite déposé sur le lit afin de pouvoir mieux profiter de moi... Il a enlevé ma robe de nuit...**_

Edward : Bella... j'ai tellement le goût de toi mais... je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire ça avec tout ce que tu vis présentement...  
Bella: Edward Masen... j'ai envie que tu me prennes, que tu me fasses l'amour comme jamais tu l'as fait... je te veux un point c'est tout !  
Edward : Tu sais que je t'aime... (en m'embrassant)  
Bella: Je t'aime aussi !

_**Il passait ses mains partout sur mon corps en prenant bien soin d'y mettre sa bouche, ce qui me donnait encore plus de frissons... Il s'est amusé dans mon entre-jambes autant avec sa langue qu'avec ses doigts... WOW... je voulais tellement le sentir en moi... c'était comme si nous n'étions qu'une personne quand il m'a pénétré... je n'aurai jamais été capable d'avoir autant de plaisir avec un autre homme que le mien... **_

Bella : Ohhhh ouiii... Continuuuuuues... Ouiii...

Edward : Ohhh tu... Es ... Tellement... Serrée... Ouiiiiiiiiiiii...

_**Nous avons fait l'amour intensément à plusieurs reprises cette nuit là... j'ai adorée, comme au premier jour...**_

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Bella: Ah merde !

_**Je donnais un coup sur le réveil... Je détestait ce bruit plus que tout !**_

Mady : Mommmm... iens iens...

_**Elle prenant ma main et essayait de me tirer vers elle... Ça par contre, c'était très plaisant !**_

Bella: Oh ma belle... va voir ton papa !

_**Edward n'était plus dans notre lit...**_

Mady : NON ! IENS !

_**1 an et demi et ça fait déjà ce qu'elle veut de ses parents... mon dieu, ça va être quoi à 18 !hahaha ! Je me suis finalement levée, enfilée simplement un chandail à Edward et j'ai suivi ma petite fille jusqu'à son père...**_

Edward : Hummm bon matin ma belle ! _**(en m'embrassant)... **_tu es très sexy ce matin dans mon chandail ... hummm...

_**En m'embrassant encore mais en promenant ses mains un peu partout...**_

Bella: Pourquoi, tu as mis le réveil ce matin ? Il est quelle heure ?  
Mady : veut jussss !  
Edward : Il est 10h... et je voulais passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui pour qu'on discute...  
Bella: Oh oh... Edward Masen qui veut discuter... ce n'est pas bon signe !  
Edward : Mais non voyons... _**(en me prenant par la taille et m'embrassant)**_... l'équipe parte pour Dallas ce soir... mais je ne ferai pas le voyage...  
Bella: Pourquoi ? Tu dois jouer Edward ! Surtout avec ton jeu des dernières semaines...

_**Je le regardais droit dans les yeux... il savait très bien que j'avais raison et il a détourné du regard...**_

Bella: Edward ... _**(en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde)**_... Je sais que cette passe c'est de ma faute alors je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, tu ne penses qu'à toi et au hockey... du moins, jusqu'à la fin de la saison... hihi mais... je te garderai bien ce soir !

_**Il m'a simplement embrassé... **_

Edward : Ok... je crois qu'on a besoin d'une nounou... car dès que je te touche, je veux te faire l'amour... et avec les enfants qui jouent partout comme ça... ce n'est pas facile ! haha  
Bella: Hummmm... bien d'accord... et une maison aussi !  
Edward : Quoi... tu trouves qu'on est trop serré ici ! On a simplement 3 enfants ! haha

_**Je ne voulais lui dire que j'avais fait une fausse couche mais quand il a dit simplement 3 enfants, mon corps s'est redressé et je me suis retournée pour prendre un café sans rien dire!**_

Edward : Bella...

_**Il se tenait derrière moi et avait une main sous mon chandail sur mon ventre... **_

Edward : ... Bella...qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Bella: Rien...

_**Toujours dos à lui... Je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux !**_

_**Il m'a retourné de bord, face à lui... **_

Edward : Je ne te crois pas!  
Bella: J'ai fait une fausse couche la semaine passée !  
Edward : QUOI ?  
Bella: Tu as compris !

_**J'avais dit ça tout juste avant de me sauver pour aller chercher Justin qui pleurait! Comme une lâche quoi !**_

Mady : Mom bébé! _**(en venant toucher mon ventre!)  
**_Edward : Bella... viens ici...  
Bella: Justin pleure...

_**Il est venu me le prendre des bras et il s'est arrêté de pleurer, il l'a alors mis dans son parc dans le salon... J'étais assis sur le divan avec les 2 autres, il m'a alors rejoins...**_

Edward : Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... je suis juste surpris !  
Bella: Je sais...  
Edward : Bella... je sais que tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants... mais est-ce que tu as vraiment fait une fausse couche ou tu as mis un terme à ta grossesse ?  
Bella: Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça ?  
Edward : Tu veux la vérité ? Oui, je le crois !

_**Les 2 petits étaient partis jouer dans leur chambre...Comme Edward était à l'opposé du divan, je suis allé me coucher dans ses bras...**_**  
**  
Bella: Non, je n'aurai pas mis un terme à ma grossesse... j'ai vraiment fait une fausse couche... je l'ai su il y a 2 semaines...j'avais 1 mois et demi de fait...  
Edward : Je suis vraiment désolé Bella de ne pas avoir été là...  
Bella: Ce n'est pas grave Edward...

_**Je me collais contre lui, j'en avais vraiment de besoin ! De me blottir contre lui, sentir que je pouvais compter sur lui sans que personne ne dérange notre petite famille !  
**_  
_**Mais son cell a sonné au même moment...  
**_  
Edward : Tu me parles d'un moment pour appeler !  
Bella: hihi... va répondre ! (en le poussant)  
Edward : Hey... tu vas me le payer après beauté !  
Bella: OH... j'ai peur ! hahaha

_**Edward répondit a son appel...**_

Edward : Oui allo  
... : Monsieur Masen ?  
Edward : Oui ...  
... : Je suis M. Browns, le Liquidateur chargé de liquider la succession de la mère de Nathan...  
Edward : Je croyais que tout était réglé...  
_M. Browns_ : Ce l'était mais nous avons retrouvé une lettre provenant de l'hôpital concernant un test de paternité, serait-ce possible de vous rendre à Montréal aujourd'hui ?  
Edward : Euh.. non, je suis maintenant à NY... mais dites-moi ce qui se passe...  
_M. Browns_ : Cela est très délicat comme situation...  
Edward : DITES-MOI UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

_**Je m'étais levé et je me tenais à côté de Edward... Il continuait de parler au téléphone...**_**  
**  
_M. Browns_ : Il semblerait que vous ne seriez pas le père de Nathan...  
Edward : QUOI ? Comment je ne suis pas son père ? C'est complètement con... j'ai vu le test de paternité !  
_M. Browns_ : Il semblerait que Madame aurait falsifié le document... nous devons procédé à des analyses...  
Edward : D'accord... nous y serons ce soir!

_**Il ne disait plus un mot... j'avais cru comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais j'attendais qu'il me le dise...**_

Bella: Edward ...  
Edward : Je savais ! La garce ! Elle réussit même à me pourrir la vie, morte !  
Bella: Edward, je suis désolé !

_**J'ai entouré mes bras autour de lui et il a fait la même chose...**_

Edward : Je ne peux pas croire... je savais qu'elle baisait avec d'autres mais de là à me faire ce coup là...

_**Il me serrait encore plus fort que j'étais presque étouffée...**_

Bella: Edward... tu m'étouffes ! hihi  
Edward : Oh désolé ! Bon tu nous bookes le prochain vol pour Mtl ?  
Bella: Edward... voyager avec les 3, c'est trop... je vais rester ici ...  
Edward : Non, j'ai besoin de toi !

_**Il n'a rien dit de plus et a prit son cellulaire... Il a téléphoné à sa mère afin qu'elle vienne garder les enfants quelques jours...**_

2 heures plus tard, sa mère sonnait à notre porte...

Esmé: Salut ma belle ! _**(en m'embrassant) **_je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour... mais est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
Bella: C'est à Edward de répondre...  
Edward : Notre vol pars dans moins de 2 heures alors on doit partir maintenant...  
Bella: Edward ! _**(en le regardant pour qu'il le dise à sa mère)**_  
Edward : ...  
Susan : Edward Masen, dis moi ce qui se passe !  
Edward : Nathan... n'est pas mon fils !  
Susan : QUOI ? C'est impossible... tu as vu les papiers !  
Edward : Oui mais fallait bien que je m'attende à ça venant d'une maudite folle !  
Bella: Edward, on n'est pas encore sûr à 100 %...  
Edward : Bella merde... et je sais bien que tu l'aimes mais ne vient pas me dire que tu ne seras pas contente s'il n'est pas de moi !  
Bella: Hey ! Tu veux y aller seul ou non ? J'aime Nathan comme si c'était mon fils mais ce ne l'est pas !  
Edward : Bella... je ne suis pas fâché contre toi ! Au contraire... si c'est mon fils, je vais l'aimer encore autant mais j'ai toujours eu un arrière goût à cause de cette ostie de conne là alors je serai presque content!  
Bella : Edward!

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 2****ième**** chapitre en quelques minutes... **

**Je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vraiment poster souvent mais **

**On dirait que je n'ai plus de motivation... Tout de même je vais essayer de faire le chapitre de Un frère pas comme les autres ce soir pour vous le poster demain ou lundi !**

**Sur ce, laissez un message, c'est toujours apprécié ! **

**HabsWifes!**


	82. Chapter 81

M. Browns : Alors M. Masen, je suis content que vous soyez ici... On a trouvé autre chose tout à l'heure... on va faire les tests quand même mais... je suis désolé...  
Edward : Qu'on en finisse c'est tout ! Mais je veux savoir c'est qui le père ?  
M. Browns : Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous divulguer cette information là... Nous devons entrer en communication avec la personne...  
Bella: Écoutez... j'ai un doute que c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons... et si c'est le cas, je crois que cela devrait être à nous de lui dire!  
Edward : Elle a raison... Malheureusement, elle a ruiné ma vie et elle va sûrement en ruiné une autre !  
M. Browns : Faite le test et nous en discuterons ensuite...

_**Edward a fait le test et 3 heures plus tard, nous avions les résultats... Mon cell a sonné quand il l'a annoncé à Edward, j'ai répondu car ça faisait 4 fois que Alice appelait!**_

Bella: Alice... je vais te rappeler car ce n'est pas le moment...  
Alice : Euh... je crois que tu n'as pas entendu les nouvelles ?  
Bella: Non pourquoi ?  
Alice : Selon les médias, tu serais atteinte d'un cancer ou tu aurais demandé le divorce car tu serais avec Carey !  
Bella: Hein ?  
Alice : Explique moi car ils ont montré des photos de toi à l'hôpital, qui datent d'aujourd'hui ?  
Bella: My god... ils n'ont rien à faire ces journalistes là !  
Alice : Ce sont les sites à potins plutôt... mais tu es à Mtl ?  
Bella: Oui avec Edward et Nathan...Écoutes, je te donne des nouvelles en sortant d'ici ok ? Bye !

Edward : Bella...  
Bella: Désolé...

_**J'avais sortie du bureau quand j'ai répondu à Alice.**_

Bella : .. alors ?  
Edward : On a quelqu'un à aller voir immédiatement avant qu'ils partent pour leur prochaine game!  
Bella: Non! Un joueur ?  
Edward : Oui...et pas n'importe lequel!  
Bella: Qui ?  
Edward : Devine !  
Bella: Ah non merde !

_**Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup le long du trajet... M. Browns nous suivait derrière... **_**  
**  
Bella: Edward... je crois que ça serait mieux si j'y allais seule avant... du moins, viens mais laisse moi lui parler... il ne voudra rien savoir et tu le sais très bien !  
Edward : Je sais... Comment veux-tu qu'il garde un enfant seul ?  
Bella: On va voir en temps et lieu...

_**Je cognai à la porte...**_

Josh : Hey salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allo Nathan !  
Carey : Hey salut mon grand !

_**Il avait pris Nathan dans ses bras...**_

Bella: Carey... on doit parler...  
Carey : Il se passe quoi ? Où sont Mady et Justin ?  
Bella: Viens avec moi au salon...  
Edward : Josh... tu viens prendre une bière avec moi à la cuisine, le temps qu'ils parlent...

_**Je me suis assise au salon avec M. Browns... Carey semblait réellement perdu mais il a semblé comprendre dès que j'ai dis que c'était le liquidateur de Lana...  
**_  
Bella: Carey... lis ça...

_**Je lui ai tendu les papiers de paternité...**_

Carey : ...  
Bella: Tu savais n'est-ce pas qu'elle avait fait un test avec toi aussi ?  
Carey : Je ... je m'en doutais mais je n'osais pas y penser... ce n'est arrivé qu'une ou 2 fois...  
Bella: Carey... Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu dois prendre une décision car les parents de Lana, vont le prendre...  
Carey : Bella... je ne... je ne peux pas le prendre... comment veux tu que je m'occupe d'un enfant seul?  
Bella: Je peux t'aider si tu veux...  
Carey : Bella... tu es à New York avec Edward et tes enfants dans tout ça...  
Bella: Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites et je vais t'aider c'est tout...  
Carey : Je l'ai vu grandir comme si c'était mon neveu et non mon fils !  
Bella: Carey...  
Carey : Il va trouver ça vraiment difficile...  
Bella: Oui... c'est pour ça que je vais te donner un coup de main... La saison fini dans 1 semaine et demie puis Edward ne fait pas les séries...  
Carey : Je ... je ne sais pas...  
M. Browns : M. Price, vous devez prendre une décision car nous ne pouvons pas laisser le petit à eux...  
Carey : Je peux y penser ce soir et vous revenir demain ?  
Bella: M. Browns.. nous pouvons le garder une nuit ?  
M. Browns : Oui... mais demain, vous devez avoir pris une décision M. !

_**Le monsieur était parti, j'avais resté Carey seul dans le salon... Nathan s'amusait avec...  
**_  
Edward : Et ?  
Bella: Il va prendre une décision d'ici demain...  
Josh : Je n'en reviens pas ! 2 ans et tu as endurée cette folle là ! Elle a failli défaire ton couple !  
Bella : Une chance qu'elle est morte car je crois que je l'aurai tuée !  
Edward : Moi aussi !  
Bella: Edward... tu devrais rentrer à la maison avec Nathan... je vais rester avec Carey ok ?  
Edward : ... Ok mais pas de bec d'adieu là ! hahaha (en m'embrassant )  
Bella: AH AH AH... non non hihihi

_**Edward est parti avec Nathan à notre maison, elle n'était pas vendu, une de mes tantes restait là l'hiver... Pour ma part, j'ai fait à manger aux gars...**_

Carey : Tu n'étais pas obligé Bella !  
Bella: Ca m'a fait plaisir...  
Josh : A moi aussi ! hahahah  
Bella: Et je veux qu'on discute car je pense que tu en as de besoin !

_**Vers 2 heures du matin, je suis partie chez nous... Edward ne dormait, il était dans le living... Je suis allé m'assoir à ses côtés pour être bien collé à lui...**_

Edward : Puis ?  
Bella: Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Tu voulais savoir à quelle heure je rentrerai ? hihi  
Edward : ahah oui et non... j'essaie de me faire à l'idée que ce n'est pas mon fils et c'est bizarre mais c'est comme si je le savais...  
Bella: Moi qui essayait de me convaincre qu'elle n'était pas conne... ostie que j'aurai dû suivre mon instinct et te dire de refaire le test de paternité !  
Edward : Hein ? Tu avais des doutes ?  
Bella: Mady me ressemble beaucoup mais elle te ressemble un peu aussi... on peut facilement savoir que c'est ta fille... même chose pour Justin mais lui te ressemble vraiment... sauf que Nathan, la seule chose que je trouvais c'était qu'il était calme comme toi... mais en y pensant... il est calme comme Carey !  
Edward : Il a décidé quoi ?  
Bella: Il ne le prendra pas avant que les séries ne soient terminées... sauf si je suis à Mtl et que je le prenne avec lui...  
Edward : ouin...  
Bella: Tu ne pourras jamais le sortir de ta vie et tu le sais ! Mais Edward, comme tu l'as dit... c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été ton fils alors tu ne seras pas perdant ni peiné dans tout ça...  
Edward : Je sais... mais toi ?  
Bella: Je me demande si j'ai un cœur... car je suis comme toi !  
Edward : _**(en m'embrassant sur la tempe) **_Tu as le plus gros cœur que je connaisse... tu es prête à aider Pricy!  
Bella: On va voir ! Pour l'instant, j'aimerai dormir... et plus que 4 heures !

_**En lui donnant un baiser...**_

Edward : Hey... c'est toi hier qui ne voulait jamais arrêter ! hahaha  
Bella: Mais... tu n'es pas tuable, c'est pour ça !

_**J'étais maintenant à califourchon sur lui et je l'embrassais langoureusement...**_

Edward : hummm... j'aime ça ! Continue... hummmm  
Bella: hummm... moi aussi mais... je veux dormir !  
Edward : Ahhhhhhh tu ne vois pas que je suis bien dure ? Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter comme ça ?  
Bella: Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

_**Il avait ses mains sous mon chandail et le remontait tranquillement afin de savoir si je me laisserai faire... j'ai eu, comme on pourrait dire, un regain d'énergie et si je voulais dormir, je devais le dépenser !**_

Je n'ai rien dit, je ne l'ai qu'amené vers notre chambre...Je l'ai étendu sur le lit et je me suis dirigée vers mon walk-in... J'ai fermé la porte et 5 min plus tard, je suis ressortie... habillé de façon très sexe... Soutien-gorge avec diamants et string...

Edward : Oh my god ! Bella...

_**Je m'approchais de lui lentement, il était assis et on pouvait voir à quel point je l'excitais... **_

Bella: Tu aimes ça ?  
Edward : ... je n'aime pas... J'ADORE!... je suis vraiment excité et je ne t'ai même pas touché ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes seins, tes fesses... ton corps au complet m'a manqué! Surtout si peu vêtu !

_**Je me tenais devant lui mais pas à sa portée immédiatement...**_

Bella: Moi aussi... tout ton corps m'a manqué !

_**Je m'étais approché un peu, il avait donc pu mettre ses mains sur mes fesses et m'avait attiré vers lui de façon très sauvage...Pour ensuite, embrasser mes seins et passer sa main sous mon string... Je l'ai alors poussé sur le lit et je suis allé m'assoir sur son sexe bien bien dure...**_

Edward : Pour quelqu'un qui voulait dormir... tu es très chaude !  
Bella: Avec toi... c'est normal !

_**Je parsemais son torse de baiser... **_

Bella : ... j'ai le goût de te faire oublier cette journée !

_**J'étais maintenant rendu au niveau de l'objet de mes désirs les plus fous... Je détachais lentement ses jeans d'une main alors que mon autre, la caressait par dessus...**_

Edward : En te voyant comme cela... c'était déjà bien loin ! Hummm... Oh chérie... Ouiii...

_**J'ai caressé son entre-jambes par dessus son boxer pendant quelques instants mais je voulais le sentir dans mes mains et dans ma bouche alors j'ai finalement baissé son boxer... Je me suis amusé avec pendant quelques minutes avant de monter sur lui pour qu'il me pénètre très profondément...**_

Edward : Ohhh... Hummmm... Bella ...

Bella : Mon amour... Je t'aime...

_**Il a alors un peu pris les commandes en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour que mon va et vient se fasse très intensément et profondément comme nous l'aimions... Pour la première fois depuis qu'on couchait ensemble, je suis venue avant lui... Il a donné 2 autres coups avant de se déverser en moi... Pleinement satisfaits!**_

Edward : Je t'aime aussi mon amour !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hey Hey ! Et oui, un autre chapitre ! _

_Certains vont p-e penser que c'est tiré par les cheveux cette histoire là mais je pense sérieusement_

_Que plusieurs filles vont jusqu'à faire pire quand ça concerne des joueurs de hockey professionnels ici!_

_Maintenant, qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_A très bientôt !_

_HabsWifes!_


	83. Chapter 82

Edward : Hummm... bon matin mon amour !

_**Je préparais à déjeuner à Nathan quand Edward s'est levé, il est venu derrière moi, passant ses mains sur mon ventre sous mon chandail tout en me donnant des baisers dans le cou**_**...**

Bella: Bon matin !  
Nathan : MAMAN MOI FAIM ! VITE VITE ! hahahaha PAPA ! PAPA ! VEUT LAIT !

_**Edward semblait perdu dans ses pensés, je savais bien qu'il pensait au fait qu'il allait devoir laisser ce beau petit garçon, j'ai donc eu un petit sourire en coin en les regardant ensemble ! Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si cela ne m'affectait pas... Vers 6h, je m'étais réveillé et je m'étais rendu dans la chambre de Nathan...Je l'avais regardé dormir avant de m'endormir auprès de lui dans son lit...Nous nous étions réveillé vers 7h30...**_

Edward : Tu es de bonne heure !

_**En m'embrassant à nouveau mais sur la bouche..**_

Bella: Oh Edward... Passes par la salle de bain avant de m'embrasser ! hahahaha  
Edward : J'avais trop envie de voir ton beau p'tit cul ce matin que j'ai oublié de me brosser les dents ! haha  
Bella: Il n'est pas trop tard !

_**En le poussant pour qu'il aille se brosser les dents!**_

Bella : Je veux mon bec mais avec une bonne haleine ! hahaha  
Nathan : hahahaha  
Bella: Tu trouves ça drôle mon petit diable !

_**Il riait mais il ne devait pas comprendre !**_

Nathan : hahahaha  
Bella: Oh my god que tu vas me manquer toi ! _**(j'avais les larmes aux yeux)  
**_Ma tante : Allo ma belle !  
Bella: Oh salut ma tante ! _**(en essuyant mes yeux)**_  
Ma tante : Ca va aller... Edward m'a raconté hier... au moins il va rester dans l'entourage !  
Bella: Oui je sais... mais sa va peut-être être encore plus dure !

Edward : Inquiètes toi pas ! Ca va bien aller... mais j'espère sincèrement que Carey va prendre la bonne décision et le garder car les parents de Lana sont encore plus fous qu'elle l'était !  
Bella: En parlant de ça... Nous allons devoir parler tantôt...  
Edward : Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'entends On doit parler... ce n'est jamais très bon signe !

_**Mon cellulaire a sonné au même moment que celui de Edward...**_**  
**  
_Bella: Allo Carey...  
Carey : Salut...  
Bella: Tu as pris une décision finale ?  
Carey : ... Oui... tu peux venir me rejoindre ici avec Nathan ?  
Ava: Oui... Carey ?  
Carey : Oui ?  
Bella: J'espère que tu prends la bonne décision !  
Carey : Moi aussi !_

_**Pendant que je parlais avec Carey, Edward aussi parlait avec quelqu'un...**_**  
**

... : Edward, est-ce que tu peux nous confirmer le pourquoi de ta présence à Montréal ?  
Edward : Renaud, ce qui a été dit dans les médias est complètement faux un point c'est tout.  
Renaud Lavoie(Journaliste sportif) : Est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire au moins quelque chose pour que l'on puisse faire taire toutes les rumeurs ?  
Edward : Dites simplement que nous sommes ici pour affaire c'est tout !  
Renaud Lavoie : Edward, nous savons que ta femme a perdu son grand-père car plusieurs joueurs de Montréal sont descendus à Québec aux funérailles mais aucune note sur ta présence... est-ce normal ?  
Edward : Ok Renaud, dis simplement que nous avons dû venir ici pour affaires personnelles mais de toute façon, vous aller finir par savoir tout rapidement... mais c'est pas ton genre de raconter des potins non liés au hockey...  
Renaud Lavoie : C'est lié à ton premier garçon ?  
Edward : Renaud, je vais te laisser savoir ce qui se passe dès que je le peux d'accord mais pour l'instant, ma femme m'attends.

_**Effectivement, je me tenais devant lui... **_**  
**  
**Bella**: C'était qui ?  
Edward : Renaud Lavoie  
**Bella**: Ok... moi c'était Carey, il veut qu'on aille là immédiatement avec Nathan...  
Edward : Oh... ok...  
**Bella**: Viens Nathan, on va aller t'habiller pour aller en voiture !  
_Nathan _: Oui Maman !

_**Je regardais Edward et j'ai eu les yeux pleins d'eau.**_

Bella : Oh my god Edward... ça va être trop dure !  
Edward : Je sais...

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Nathan parle..**_

Nathan : Vite Maman, moi veut aller Auto !  
Bella: Oui mon amour... (en essuyant mes larmes)

_**Je suis allé habiller Nathan et nous sommes partis chez Carey... M. Browns était déjà arrivé...**_

Carey : Allo...  
Bella: Ca va ? (en l'embrassant)  
Carey : drôle de question ! haha... et vous ?  
Bella: ...  
Edward : Elle trouve ça vraiment dure ! (en me regardant)  
Bella: Edward! C'est normal quand même ! J'essaie aussi de réaliser qu'il va falloir que je dise à Mady que son petit frère ne reviendra jamais ! ... Que ce n'est pas son frère un point c'est tout !  
Edward : Oui...effectivement !  
Carey : Bon... la décision que j'ai prise n'a pas été facile ... J'ai décidé d'appeler ma mère afin qu'elle me conseille...Vous savez à quel point les valeurs familiales sont importantes pour notre famille mais pas trop pour moi... alors ma mère ne m'a pas donné vraiment de choix et j'ai parler avec M. Browns si cela était ok et ce l'est mais j'avais une demande...  
Bella: Carey...  
Carey : Je vais garder Nathan... je vais me trouver une nounou qui sera toujours là... mais j'aimerai que tu restes avec moi le temps que la saison finisse et les séries...  
Edward : Carey... j'ai aussi besoin de ma femme !  
Carey : Penses au bien de Nathan avant de penser à ta petite personne Edward !  
Edward : Hey ... je te rappelle qu'on a failli divorcer ! Maintenant qu'elle est revenue avec mes enfants... je veux qu'elle soit avec moi et tu dois penser que nos 2 enfants ont besoin de leur mère aussi !  
Bella: Edward...  
Edward : Ben quoi ! Tu ne vas pas rester à Montréal juste pour lui ?  
M. Browns : Écoutez, de toute façon, les parents de Lana veulent obtenir la garde alors cela va aller en cour...  
Carey : Quoi ? Je ne veux pas aller en cour... il n'est pas question que cela devienne une affaire publique ! Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent alors je leur donne la garde !  
Bella: Carey !  
Edward : Bella... c'est peut-être mieux comme ça !  
Bella: Edward comment peux-tu penser 2 min que cela est mieux ! _**(en me levant subitement)  
**_Carey : Bella, j'aimerai vraiment mais il n'est pas question que cette histoire vienne nuire à ma carrière ! (en regardant M. Browns) Dites aux parents de Lana qui ont la garde... mais que je veux tout de même avoir la chance de le voir durant la saison morte !  
Bella: CAREY PRICE... TU ME DÉÇOIS ÉNORMÉMENT !

_**Edward s'est levé pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'ai repoussé, je suis allé prendre Nathan dans mes bras... Comment les 2 hommes que j'aimais le plus pouvait me faire ça ! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ni à croire que d'ici quelques minutes, j'allais devoir me séparer d'un petit garçon que je considérait comme mon propre fils...**_**  
**

_**1h plus tard, j'étais rendu mère d'une petite fille mais d'un garçon simplement ! Et oui, Carey n'avait pas changé d'idée cette journée-là... Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir dans un sens mais j'en voulais à Edward un peu car je me disais que s'il avait voulu que je reste avec Carey, Nathan ne serait pas avec ses grands-parents ! Par contre, je ne voulais pas vraiment ruiner mon couple ni ma famille donc, j'étais rendu à NY depuis 3 jours...**_

Bella: Edward Masen !  
Edward : QUOI ?

_**Il me criait de la chambre.**_

Bella: QUOI QUOI ? Tu fais quoi merde ?  
Edward : Je me soulage !  
Bella: HEIN ?

_**Je me rendais dans notre chambre...**_

Edward : Ben quoi... tu veux plus baiser avec moi !

_**Je suis entrée dans la chambre en vitesse car je n'y croyais pas ! **_**  
**  
Bella: Ah tu es con Edward Masen !

_**Il avait Justin couché assis sur lui et s'amusait avec.**_

Edward : Tu as eu peur ! hahahaha  
Bella: Oui ! mais c'est toi qui ne m'excites plus !

_**J'avais dit cela en retournant vers la cuisine.**_

Edward avait mis Justin dans son parc et était venu me prendre par derrière !

Bella: J'ai pas le goût Edward !  
Edward : ah non ? Mais moi oui !

_**Il m'avait déshabillé complètement malgré ma petite résistance... ensuite, il a baissé son pantalon afin de me pénétrer fortement sur le comptoir de la cuisine...**_

Bella: Oh Edward! OUIIIIIIIIIII OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! HUMMMMMM OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Edward : HUMMMM OHHHHHHHHHHHH OH !

_**C'était la première fois depuis le départ de Nathan que nous couchions ensemble... Malgré que je ne voulais pas au début, l'excitation avait vite pris le dessus et je m'avais offert complètement à lui... Mais en terminant, je lui ai donné une claque en plein visage !**_

Edward : Quoi ?  
Bella: Je ne voulais pas mais tu as continué quand même !  
Edward : Tu as aimé ça non ? Alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais fâchée !  
Bella: ahhhhhh tu me fais chier des fois toi ! _**(en tirant son bras vers moi) **_mais je t'aime quand même (en l'embrassant)  
Edward : Hummmm c'est mieux comme ça !  
Mady : PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! _**(elle venait de se réveiller)**_  
Bella: Edward habilles-toi !  
Edward : Hummm toi aussi !  
Bella: Je vais dans la douche...  
Edward : Je te suis!  
Bella: Non... tu dois t'occuper des enfants...  
Edward : Que dirais-tu de faire garder les enfants 1 semaine et on partirai en vacances dès que ma saison est finie ?  
Bella: C'est à voir...  
Edward : Isabella ! On a réellement besoin de se retrouver ensemble non ?  
Bella: Oui oui...

_**J'avais dit ça sur un ton assez nonchalant tout en me dirigeant vers la douche...**_

_**Pendant que je prenais ma douche, Edward a eu de la visite très inattendue...  
**_  
_Fille _: Salut mon beau !  
Edward : Victoria... tu fais quoi ici ?

_**En tenant la porte pour être sûre qu'elle ne rentre pas.**_

Victoria : Avec les nuits qu'on a passé... je commençais à m'ennuyer de tes appels...

_**Elle tentait de rentrer en passant ses mains sur lui..**_

Edward : Va t'en Victoria... on a fait ça 2 fois... et c'était 2 fois de trop...  
Mady : PAPA! Qui elle ?  
Victoria : Papa ?  
Edward : Oui... va t'en Victoria et ne reviens jamais me voir...(en refermant la porte)

_**Je n'avais eu connaissance de rien du tout...en sortant de la douche, je me suis habillé et j'ai préparer les enfants pendant que lui prenait la sienne...**_

Bella: Edward ? Dépêche... notre rendez-vous est dans 15 min !  
Edward : Je sais mais inquiètes-toi pas...  
Bella : Edward, je veux celle-là alors je n'ai pas le goût qu'elle soit vendue avant !  
Edward : bon ok... je suis prêt...

_**Malgré que Nathan nous avait quitté, je voulais qu'on achète une autre maison... Les maisons dans le centre-ville de NY ne sont pas facile à trouver ou elles sont dans une banlieue...**_

...

Agente immobilière : Alors qu'en dites-vous ?  
Mady : MOM MOM !

_**Elle voulait que je la prenne dans mes bras mais j'avais Justin..**_

Bella: Mady, va voir Papa...  
Mady : NONNNNNNNNN!

_**Elle tirait sur ma jupe pour que je la prenne..**_

Edward : Mady viens ici !

_**Edward n'était jamais fâché après les enfants mais quand elle n'écoutait pas, il élevait le ton et la petite arrêtait... Ce qu'elle a fait dès que son papa l'a eu dans ses bras...**_

Edward : Bella... tu aimes ?  
Bella: Oui... et toi ?  
Agente : Il y a 4 chambres comme vous vouliez, avec un bureau qui pourrait même devenir une chambre pour un futur bébé...  
Bella: Ca va rester un bureau pour un bout !  
Edward : Bella... (en me regardant découragé) Ok on le prends...

_**Nous venions d'acheter un condo coin Park avenue et 5e au dernier étage avec une vue sublime sur NY... Ce qui m'avait plût de cette endroit c'était que le service de l'immeuble offrait une nounou privé pour chaque famille mais avait aussi une garderie réputée. Après avoir signé les papiers, je suis allé reconduire Edward à sa pratique et je suis allé magasiner un peu avec les enfants...**_

_**Ce n'était pas toujours facile de magasiner avec 2 enfants surtout du linge alors je me suis défoulé dans les souliers ! Entre mes 50 essayages, mon cell a sonné...**_

Bella: Allo Luc !  
Luc : Bonjour madame Masen ! Ca va ?  
Bella: On peut dire que oui ...  
Luc : J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire de Edward...  
Bella: Oui...  
Luc : Comment il prend ça ?  
Bella: Malheureusement, il prend ça mieux que moi ! Edward ne montre pas toujours ses sentiments mais dans un sens, sur ce coup là, je ne peux pas le blâmer car il a toujours eu un sentiment de remords envers Nathan et Lana... Mais assez parlé de mes problèmes car tu ne dois pas m'appeler pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
Luc : Tu as raison... j'ai besoin de toi ici !  
Bella: Luc... je ne commence qu'en décembre...  
Luc : Je sais mais si je t'appelle c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi... Ca ne serait que pour 3 mois...  
Bella: Ouin... c'est tentant... j'ai besoin de me changer les idées mais Edward veut qu'on parte 1 semaine en vacances sans les enfants...  
Luc : Aucun problème ça... tu peux même prendre 2 semaines ! Je vais même m'occuper de la gardienne et de tes billets d'avion... svp ?  
Bella: Wow... tu es dans le pétrin n'est-ce pas ?  
Luc : Énormément... ils te veulent toi... et tu sais que dans ces cas là, je ne peux rien faire d'autres...  
Bella: Ok...  
Luc : OK dans le sens, tu viens me sauver la vie ?  
Bella: hihihi... je dirai plus dans le sens, je dois m'occuper ! Mais je n'y serai que dans 2 semaines... Edward termine sa saison demain soir... et on partirai peut-être le lendemain...  
Luc : Merci énormément Bella ! David va être content de te revoir aussi !  
Bella: hihi toujours le même adjoint ! hihi  
Luc : Oui... c'est ok ?  
Bella: Ah oui... j'ai hâte aussi de le voir... et svp... garde moi des billets pour les séries !  
Luc : Ne t'en fais pas ! Bon je vais booker ton retour et l'annoncer à Gary...  
Bella: Ok alors on se voit dans 2 semaines ! Bye !  
Luc : Bye !

_**Après ce coup de fil là, je me sentais vraiment bien et heureuse... Je regardais mes enfants et je me disais que j'avais vraiment une vie magnifique mais quelque chose me manquait... Je suis vite sortie de mes pensées quand quelqu'un me tapait sur l'épaule...**_

Policier : Madame Masen !  
Bella: Oui... (en me retournant) Monsieur l'agent !  
Policier : Drew, c'est mieux ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Bella: Très bien mais tu peux me tutoyer ! hihi  
Drew : D'accord... Tu veux venir prendre un verre avec moi ?  
Bella: euh... malheureusement, je crois que je ne peux pas vraiment (en montrant les enfants)... et Edward devrait terminer d'ici quelques minutes mais tu pourrais venir manger à la maison ce soir ?  
Drew : Je ne veux pas vraiment m'inviter...  
Bella: Non non... Edward serait content, il m'a dit l'autre jour que ça faisait longtemps et qu'il faudrait bien qu'il t'appelle...Et j'aimerai bien te connaître un peu plus ..  
Drew : Dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas vexée une femme belle et sexy comme vous...  
Bella: hihi... D'accord donc voici notre adresse... 18h ce soir ! Bye ! (en l'embrassant)  
Drew : J'ai déjà hâte...;)

_**Il me cruisait ouvertement et moi je l'invitais pour souper... J'allais garder cela pour moi... mais j'aimais me faire sentir apprécier et voulu par les hommes... Je me disais que j'allais passer un très bon souper !**_

...

Edward : Tu l'as invité pour vrai ?  
Bella: Oui... tu n'es pas content ? (je finissais de préparer à souper)  
Edward : Oui et non... il est encore plus aux femmes que moi.. alors il va te cruiser certain !

_**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire...**_**  
**  
Edward : Il t'a cruiser aujourd'hui ?  
Bella: Edward arrête... et de toute façon, tu n'empêcheras personne de me cruiser... j'aime ça ! Et en passant... je vais habiter 3 mois à Mtl pour un contrat !  
Edward : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?  
Bella : Parce que tu me fais chier des fois...  
Edward :Je me demande bien c'est qui qui fait chier qui présentement !  
Bella : Sûrement toi ! Ah et tiens... 2 billets de croisière, 9 jours dans les caraibes...  
Edward : Hein ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
Bella : Quoi... je te fais plaisir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?  
Edward : Non mais tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir venir !  
Bella : Je t'ai dit que j'y penserai... Tu savais bien que je dirais oui parce que même si tu semble penser le contraire, je tiens à toi et à notre couple... Et nous avons besoin de cela ! et comme j'ai accepté le contrat de Luc pour 3 mois ... je voulais donc te faire plaisir avant...


	84. Chapter 83

Drew : Alors Edward... tu as trouvé le jack pot on dirait ?  
Edward : Oui on peut dire ! _**(en me regardant)**_  
Bella : Toi Drew, trouvé la femme de ta vie ?  
Edward : Drew n'a jamais été capable de rester avec une fille plus de 1 mois ! hahaha  
Drew : hahaha C'est normal... mais avoir une femme comme la tienne... je me tiendrai bien bien sage ! _**(en me faisant un clin d'oeil)**_  
Mady : MOMMMMMMMMMMM BOBOOOOO!

_**La petite était arrivé en larmes... elle devait avoir tombé par terre en s'amusant car elle n'avait rien... Dès que je l'ai prise elle a arrêté alors ce n'était que pour capter mon attention...**_

Bella : Désolé mecs mais je vais aller la coucher... _**(en regardant Mady ) **_aller ma belle, on va aller faire dodo !  
Mady : Nonnnnnn veut Papa ! _**(en tendant ses petits bras vers son Papa)**_  
Edward : Bon aller... viens avec Papa !  
Bella : Tu es sûre... je peux y aller si tu veux ?  
Edward : Elle ne dormira pas.. tu le sais ! Et toi... _**(en regardant son ami) **_Ne cruise pas trop ma femme ! hahaha  
Bella : Edward !

_**Edward n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps à coucher la petite car il savait que son ami allait me cruiser encore plus qu'il ne le faisait... C'est sûre que j'aimais me faire sentir désirée mais pas au point de cruiser ouvertement l'ami d'enfance de mon chum devant celui-ci ! Le souper s'est bien passé, comme Edward jouait son dernier match de la saison demain alors Drew n'a pas resté très longtemps... mais il nous a fait promettre de le rappeler pour sortir... Effectivement à l'entendre parler, il était très mais très aux femmes !**_

Je rangeais un peu ... Quand j'ai senti des gros bras autour de ma taille...

Edward : Alors...  
Bella : Alors quoi ? _**(en me retournant vers lui pour l'embrasser)**_  
Edward : Je te l'avais dit qu'il était un cruiseur pur et dur!

_**Il détachait tranquillement ma chemise tout en embrassant ma peau tendrement... **_

**Bella** : Hummm... oui... et _**(en massant son torse sous son chandail)... **_j'espère que tu n'es pas comme ca ! _**(en l'embrassant à nouveau)**_  
Edward : Je suis juste à toi !  
**Bella** : HUmmmmmm

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras afin que je mette mes jambes autour et il m'a emmené dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche... C'était vraiment bon... Il a promené ses mains et ses lèvres partout sur mon corps.. J'avais fait la même chose avec la mienne... **_

...

Edward : Tu dors ma belle ? _**(il était 2h du mat)**_  
Bella : hummm... j'essaie mais tu bougeee trop ! _**(en me couchant sur son torse) **_dors svp !  
Edward : ... m'aimes tu encore autant ?  
Bella : hein... depuis quand tu te poses cette question là en pleine nuit ?  
Edward : Je sais pas...je veux juste savoir...  
Bella : Mais oui je t'aime toujours autant... bon rendors toi... les enfants se lèvent à 6h et ce n'est pas toi qui te lève avec, tu as une game ce soir...  
Edward :... Tu trouves que je m'occupes pas assez des enfants quoi ?  
Bella : Ah... Edward... dors ok ... _**(en me retournant de mon côté)**_  
Edward : Pourquoi ?  
Bella : ...  
Edward : Tu penses vraiment ça ?  
Bella : ...  
Edward : Tu me fais chier en tabarnak Isabella Swan !

_**Je me suis redressé d'un bond dans le lit pour lui faire face.**_

Bella : Bon c'est quoi ... quand tout fait ton affaire c'est Masen... mais quand ça ne va pas c'est Swan ? Edward, là, je suis réellement fatiguée, donc je veux dormir ! Et non, je ne pense pas que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de tes enfants !

_**Il a pris son oreiller et est sorti de la chambre! Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé entre le souper et ce moment-ci ? Je ne comprenais rien du tout ! Ca ne me tentait pas du tout de me lever et d'essayer de le convaincre à 2h du mat mais c'était leur dernière game demain alors je voulais qu'il soit en forme... J'ai donc pris mon oreiller et je suis aller le rejoindre...**_

Edward : Tu fais quoi ?  
Bella : Bien comme tu ne veux pas dormir dans le lit... je vais venir dormir dans le salon avec toi !  
Edward : Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi !  
Bella : Edward... c'est quoi qui s'est passé pour que tu capotes comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais pensé 2 secondes que tu n'étais pas un bon père  
Edward : Oui... tu le penses même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer !  
Bella : ... écoutes si tu es aussi têtu que ça... laisse faire... je te le dis et redis... donc si tu trouves encore le moyen d'être fâchée après moi... c'est ton problème! Bonne nuit !

_**J'ai dormie seule cette nuit là... 2 jours plus tard on partait pour notre Croisière...Beaucoup de joueurs venaient avec nous donc, ce n'était pas du tout une semaine pour régler nos problèmes**_**...**

Bella : Merci beaucoup Esmé de garder les enfants !  
Esmé : J'aurai été fâchée que vous ne me le demandiez pas ! Bon aller, votre départ est dans 3 heures...  
Edward : MADY ? viens voir Papa et Maman ... _**(elle a courue vers nous)**_  
Mady : MOM... DAD !  
Edward : Tu nous donne un bec ?  
Mady : mooooouaaaah! _**(en embrassant son père avant de se jeter dans mes bras) **_Moooouaaaah!  
Edward : Mom... s'il y a quelque chose, tu nous appeles ? OK ?  
Esmé : Oui oui... bon voyage !

_**Nous avons laissé nos enfants et nous sommes partis vers le quai pour embarquer...  
**_  
Emmet : Enfin vous êtes là !  
Edward : Que veux tu... toi tu n'as pas une femme et des enfants... OUCH !  
Bella : Tu l'as mérité !  
Emmet : Bon bon... ne commencez pas à vous chicaner ici quand même !... J'aimerai vous présenter une amie.. Leah...  
Bella : Enchanté... Bon Edward, tu amènes les bagages svp...  
Edward : oui oui... Content de te connaître ...  
Bella : Bon on y va ?  
Emmet : My god Bella... tu es dans ta semaine !  
Bella : Hey garde tes commentaires pour toi svp ! Et non... je ne suis pas dans ma semaine !  
Emmet : Oh...ok désolé...

...

_**Edward ne m'avait pas dit que plusieurs de leurs amis d'enfance, à lui et Emmet, étaient présents... Ca ne me dérangeais pas beaucoup les 2 premières journées car je les ai passées sur le bord de la piscine à boire mais la troisième journée fût autre chose...**_

Bella : Les filles, je reviens... voulez vous que je vous ramènes un verre ?  
Leah : Oui svp...

_**Je me suis rendu au bar pour commander quand j'ai entendu une conversation pour le moins, très surprenante par 2 Québécoises...**_**  
**  
Fille1 : Hey as tu vu Cullen et Masen tantôt ?  
Fille 2 : Oui ... je leur ai parlé un peu tantôt... tu vas voir, ils vont revenir vers nous très très bientôt...  
Fille 1 : Masen a pas une femme ? Elle est sûrement ici...  
Fille 2 : Entk si elle est là, elle n'est pas souvent avec lui ... ou peut-être qu'ils se sont vraiment laissés comme c'était dit sur le net... De toute façon c'est Emmet qui m'intéresse...  
Bella : Désolé les filles mais Oui sa femme est ici... et non il ne se sont pas laissés...  
Fille1 : Et comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

_**En même temps Edward est arrivé à côté de moi et a mis ses bras autour de ma taille avant de me donner un bec sur l'épaule...**_

Bella : Parce que c'est moi sa blonde !  
Fille1 : Oh désolé... on ne voulait pas... je trippe beaucoup sur le hockey...  
Bella : Je comprends...  
Edward : Oh mais c'est à toi que Emmet a payer un verre tantôt non ?  
Fille 1 : Oui... _**(un peu gênée)**_  
Bella : Vous pouvez venir vous assoir avec nous si vous voulez... sauf que les gars nous laisse souvent seules ! hihihi  
Edward : Hey toi... _**(en mettant sa main sur un de mes seins)... **_fais attention à ce que tu dis car tu vas le regretter ! haha _**(avant de m'embrasser langoureusement)**_  
Bella : Hummm... j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Bon... tu viens me tenir compagnie un peu... je ne suis plus capable de la greluche à Emmet ! _**(en promenant mes mains sur son torse)  
**_Edward : A vos ordres Madame Masen !

_**Je l'ai tiré par son costume de bain pour être sûre qu'il me suive... il me regardait en riant!**_

Bella : Vous pouvez venir les filles...

_**En route vers nos chaises, Edward m'a dit de ne pas faire attention à la nouvelle conquête de Emmet...**_**  
**  
Bella : Mais Edward... qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle voyons ! Elle est tellement conne et niaiseuse !  
Edward : Bella svp... ne gâche pas ses vacances au moins...  
Bella : Edward Masen ! Depuis quand, je gâche quelque chose à quelqu'un... s'il y a bien une fille qui s'accommode avec tout vos conquêtes, c'est bien moi...  
Edward : Vos conquêtes... tu parles comme si j'avais plusieurs femmes...  
Bella : Mais non... _**(en l'embrassant amoureusement)... **_du moins je l'espère !

_**Je me suis retournée pour continuer mon chemin et il m'a donné une de ses claques sur les fesses...**_

Bella : Ouch... tu vas me le payer Edward Masen ! hahaha  
Edward : HUmmm j'ai tellement peur ! hahahaha!

_**Lorsque je suis arrivé à nos places, les autres gars et les filles étaient tous là... J'ai déposé les drinks sur la table... je me suis approché de Edward doucement, je l'ai embrassé sauvagement tout en prenant son cell et son portefeuille dans ses poches sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive...**_

_**Dès que je l'ai jeté sur ma chaise... j'ai arrêté de l'embrassé et je l'ai regardé en souriant...**_

_**...avant de le jeter dans la piscine !**_

Edward : Ah... tu vas me le payer chérie ! _**(il regardait dans ses poches)**_  
Bella : C'est ça que tu cherches ? _**(en lui montrant ses effets)... **_hahaha  
Edward : Tu avais prévu le coup...

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que j'étais dans la piscine avec Emmet et Drew, qui venaient de m'amener à l'eau avec eux !**_

Edward : Tiens tiens... on ne rit plus ! _**(en s'approchant vers moi)**_  
Bella : Je savais trop bien que je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir ! hahaha Mais viens par ici maintenant..  
Edward : Tu ne vas pas essayer de me noyer quand même ?  
Bella : Mais non... c'est toi le pire si tu ne viens pas... _**(il restait à l'écart de moi)... **_Bon ok...

_**Je partais pour sortir de la piscine mais il m'a agrippé le bras et tiré vers lui avant de m'enlacer..**_

Edward : tu voulais me dire quoi ? _**(je l'ai embrassé sauvagement)... **_oh ok... j'aime ça ca !  
Bella : Moi aussi... mais j'ai le goût d'aller dans notre chambre... _**(en l'embrassant encore et en glissant ma main subtilement sous son costume)**_... J'ai envie de toi... là maintenant ! _**(en continuant de l'embrasser)**_  
Edward : Moi aussi... je suis déjà excité... alors je ne peux pas sortir de la piscine maintenant_**...(en m'embrassant)**_  
Bella : Ok... je vais monter... tu viens me rejoindre dès que tu peux alors ?  
Edward : Oui ! Je vais être là dans 5 minutes...

_**Je me suis rendu à notre cabine... Je me suis mise nue sur notre lit en attendant qu'il arrive... même pas 2-3 minutes plus tard, il arrivait...**_

Edward : Oh... tu sais que seulement toi peut me faire bander aussi facilement...  
Bella : J'espère bien ! haha  
Edward : Non... je veux dire de toute les blondes que j'ai eu...

_**En enlevant son maillot tout en s'approchant de moi tel un prédateur... Sexuel oui ! Hihihi...**_

Bella : Tais-toi... et baise moi ! hihi

_**Il a commencé par me mordiller les seins avant de descendre sa bouche dans mon entre-jambes... **_

Bella : OH OUIIIIIIII HUMMMM ... Edward...

_**Il faisait tellement des bonnes choses avec sa bouche... Après quelques instants à me satisfaire, ce fût à mon tour... Après que je l'ai poussé sur le dos sur le lit, j'ai descendu jusqu'à son entrejambes...Après avoir jouer avec son engin pendant un bout, je me suis assise sur lui mais sans qu'il me pénètre, je faisais des mouvements de va et vient avec mon bassin, ce qui l'excitait encore plus...**_

Edward : Bella... hummmmm...

_**Il me leva un peu pour pouvoir me pénétrer...**_

Bella : Non... tu as des condoms ?  
Edward : Non! J'ai pas pensé en amener... Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque 3 ans... 2 bébés magnifiques... Svp... Bella... !

_**Il essaya de me pénétrer mais je l'ai retenu un peu... Seulement pour le faire languir...**_

Bella : Je ne veux pas alors...  
Edward : Bella... de toute façon, tu reprends la pilule non ?

Bella :... Prends les commandes Edward... Je suis toute à toi...

_**Il m'a tassé sur le côté, j'étais à quatre pattes devant lui... La pénétration était tellement intense... comme si ça faisait des années que nous n'avions rien fait... j'ai joui presque avant lui... Il était venu sur moi... j'en avais partout donc je suis allé me doucher après...**_

Edward : Tu y vas seule ?  
Bella : Depuis quand tu demandes ? hihi... aller viens... j'ai encore le goût de le faire avec toi ! _**(en le tirant vers la salle de bain)**_

_**Nous avons continué de se toucher partout de façon sensuelle tout en promenant nos bouches partout sur le corps de l'autre... La mienne s'est arrêté sur son membre bien dure tandis que lui s'est plutôt amusé avec ses doigts avant de m'accoter sur le mur de la douche pour me pénétrer en douceur tout en m'embrassant...**_

Edward : HUmmmmmm Ohhhhh OUIIIIIIII hummmmmm ... ohhhh ouiiiiiiiii  
Bella : Ohhhhh ouiiiii... continues Chéri... hummmmmmm oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
Edward : Ohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	85. Chapter 84

Edward : Bella... tu es prête ? C'est longgggg

_**Lorsque je suis sortie, il était tellement bouche-bée !**_

Edward : ... ok.. j'ai rien dit... ça en valait la peine d'attendre !

_**Il s'approchait vers moi... Et m'embrassait...**_

Bella: Je sais... _**(en l'embrassant)... **_je voulais être belle pour toi...  
Edward : Tu es toujours belle mais là... My god que tu es belle et sexy !_****_

Toc Toc Toc...

Edward : Oui entrer...  
Drew : C'est long... avez-vous bais... Wow... Bella...

_**Lui aussi était autant bouche-bée que Edward l'avait été quelques instants plutôt...**_

Bella: Ok ok ça va... C'est comme si je n'étais jamais bien mise...  
Edward : Non chérie.. c'est juste que là.. c'est ... WOW !  
Bella: Bon assez bavé les gars... ont va y aller... et Drew, tu n'as pas amené la fille que tu as rencontré.. Victoria c'est ça ?  
Drew : Elle va venir nous rejoindre là...  
Edward : Tu devrais te méfier d'elle...  
Bella: Tu ne lui as pas parlé de la semaine alors comment tu peux dire ça... j'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux qu'il fréquente une de tes conquêtes ?  
Edward : Hein quoi ?  
Bella: Edward... je sais que tu te l'ai fait... le problème est que je ne sais pas quand et j'espère que ce n'est pas quand nous étions ensemble !  
Edward : ... Bon les autres doivent nous attendre..._****_

Edward ne m'a pas vraiment regardé après ma révélation alors je lui ai simplement chuchoté qu'il était sûrement mieux pour lui de me dire toute la vérité, si infidélité il y avait, avant que je ne l'apprenne par une tierce personne...

Nous avions décidé de profiter d'un souper 6 services suivi d'une soirée Casino pour notre dernière soirée en mer...

Emmet : Alors beauté comment la maman en toi se porte ?  
Bella: Très bien... mais tu devrais demander ça à ton meilleur chum ! hihihi  
Edward : Quoi ? _**(en buvant sa 5e bière de suite) **_

_**Je me suis penché vers son oreille pour lui parler à voix basse...**_

Bella : Edward.. je veux que tu arrêtes de boire là... c'est ta, quoi, 5-6e bière de suite ?  
Edward : Je ne bois pas beaucoup... _**(en chuchotant)**_  
_**Je me suis tourné vers Emmet pour lui répondre...**_

Bella : Et oui, il s'ennuie beaucoup de ses enfants ! hihi  
Edward : Oui je m'ennuie un peu... mais au moins, je suis avec la femme que j'aime et la mère de mes magnifiques enfants !

_**Il avait dit cela en essayant de m'embrasser mais je l'ai repoussé...**_

Bella: uh uummm ... Joues à la place ! hihi  
Emmet : Ouin Edward.. ta femme te mène encore ! hahaha  
Bella: Hey le traite ! hahaha_****_

Après avoir perdue au Poker, je suis resté auprès de Edward, car il buvait vraiment beaucoup et je n'aimais pas trop ça... Au début de la soirée, je pensais à lui et Victoria, cela commençait à me rendre nerveuse... Je voyais bien que cette fille, le regardait bizarrement et en plus, elle était très belle et semblait très intelligente... Le genre de personne qui pourrait être une très bonne amie...Le dicton qui dit Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus proche de tes ennemis allait s'appliquer à moi.. De toutes les filles qui essayaient d'avoir Edward, aucune ne m'arrivait à la cheville mais cette Victoria là.. c'était tout le contraire car j'avais réellement peur de perdre mon homme ...

Bella: Bon Edward, on monte ?  
Edward : Non pas encore... mais vas-y si tu veux...  
Bella: Non.. on a enfin prit des vacances pour nous seuls alors je vais rester avec toi...  
Edward : Tiens boit un peu... _**(en me tendant un Gin tonic)**_

_**J'ai hésité un peu avant d'accepter**_

Bella : ... ok mais j'aimerai autre chose avec...  
Edward : HEY SERVEUR! Ma blonde veut quelque chose.. chérie ?  
Bella: Cosmo svp..._****_

Après plusieurs drinks de ma part et encore plus de la part de Edward, j'ai finalement réussi à l'amener à notre chambre... Il a essayé d'enlever ma robe pour qu'on fasse l'amour mais il était trop chaud.. Il a tombé sur le lit et est pratiquement tombé endormi..

Edward : Bella...  
Bella: oui ?  
Edward : j't'aime et désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait ..._****_

Et il est tombé endormi comme ça...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nous étions rendus à la maison depuis 2 jours et je préparais mes bagages car je partais le soir même pour Montréal...

Bella: Edward Masen ?  
Edward : Quoi ?

_**Il jouait avec les enfants dans le salon..**_

Bella: Tu ne prépares pas tes trucs ?  
Edward : ... justement, je voulais t'en parler...  
Bella: Edward... tu me niaises là ?

_**Il me regardait avec un gros sourire avant de se lever avec Justin dans les bras...**_

Edward : hahaha... je voulais que tu t'en occupes... hahaha  
Bella: ... Ok..._****_

Il était maintenant à mes côtés et promenait sa main sur mon ventre tout en me donnant des becs dans le cou...

Edward : Tu as eu peur.. haha  
Bella: Mais non...  
Edward : Je te connais Bella.. haha_****_

Il a comme arrêté tout d'un coup de promener sa main sur mon ventre, a déposé Justin par terre avant de lever mon chandail et me regarder avec un gros sourire...

Bella: QUOI ?  
Edward : Tu es enceinte ?  
Bella: Non !  
Edward : Bella ... oui tu es enceinte ! Sinon tu as pris du poids du ventre seulement !  
Bella: Mais non j'ai eu mes règles, il y a... MERDE !

_**Je suis allé regarder dans mon Iphone pour mon calendrier...**_

Edward : Pourquoi tu ne veux plus avoir d'enfants ? à moins que ce soit moi le problème ?  
Bella: Edward voyons... je ne veux pas arrêter de travailler ! Je n'ai jamais été une bonne femme au foyer ... et je ne veux pas l'être ! Surtout ici à NY !  
Edward : Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Moi je le veux... j'en prendrais 10 des comme toi !  
Bella: hihi n'exagère pas... et on ne sait même si je le suis réellement... mais je te le dis tout de suite... si je suis réellement enceinte et que je décide de le garder... Je recommence à travailler à temps plein maintenant.. à Montréal !  
Edward : ISABELLA ! MERDE TU ME FAIS CHIER DES FOIS !  
Bella: fais moi pas chier non plus... Bon je vais terminer les bagages..._****_

Edward s'est ouvert une bière et l'a callé one shoot... Ensuite, il est allé encore s'amuser avec les enfants mais au parc en face... À 16h45, nous étions dans l'avion pour Montréal... Edward ne m'avait pas parlé encore! 2h15 plus tard, je voyais Alice et Rosalie qui étaient venus nous chercher...

Alice : Hey la cousine comment elle va?  
Bella: Elle va bien... et toi, toujours aussi radieuse!  
Rosalie: Et moi ? _**(en m'embrassant)**_  
Bella: hahaha toujours aussi prompt! Hahaha  
Alice : Hey Mady...  
Mady : LICE ! _**(en lui sautant dans les bras)**_  
Rosalie: Et toi, tombeur comment tu vas ?  
Edward : ... ça allait bien !  
Rosalie: Pourquoi ça allait bien ? _**(en me regardant)**_  
Edward : Bon, moi j'aimerai bien aller assister au match...  
Alice : Oui oui... on y va !  
Bella: Moi je vais aller à la maison... je n'ai pas de gardienne..  
Alice : Laisse faire la gardienne, ils vont aller au service de garde du Club..  
Bella: Alice.. je ne fais plus partie de l'organisation tu oublies...  
Alice : Oui je sais... mais moi, je suis encore là...

On parlait tout en se dirigeant vers le Centre Bell

Bella : Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi et Jasper depuis 1 mois...  
Alice : Nous sommes toujours séparés... il fréquente même une fille...  
Bella: Oh désolé...  
Alice : Ce n'est pas grave... je fréquente quelqu'un aussi...  
Bella: Ah oui... nice ça ! Je le connais ?_****_

Les 2 filles ne disaient pas un mot... je savais alors que je le connaissais...

Bella: Écoutes Alice... je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec les Ex des autres alors pourquoi je serai différente là...  
Edward : Tu oublies Carey !

_**Il avait dit cela d'un ton sec et presque fâché...**_

Bella: Me semblait que tu avais tiré un trait sur les joueurs de hockey ? hihi  
Alice : Ce n'est pas un joueur de hockey...  
Bella: Ah non... Etienne ?_****_

Alice ne parlait pas et attendait que je rajoute autre chose...

Bella: C'est dans ben le fun ça ! haha  
Alice : ... euh... tu es sûre ?  
Bella: Certaine !  
_**  
Nous étions rendus maintenant au Centre Bell quand j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de billet...**_

Bella: Merde... on a pas de billet ! (en regardant Edward)  
Alice : Nous oui... et ils sont toujours à la même place !  
Bella: Tu as racheté mes billets c'est vrai!_****_

Edward, lui, est allé sur la galerie de presse au début pour voir certains gars dont Matt, qui s'était blessé au dernier match et qui, pour mesure préventive, ne jouait pas ce soir... Pour ma part, après avoir été porté les enfants au service de garde, je suis allé à notre place sans aller voir les autres femmes. J'allais les voir durant l'entracte mais pour l'instant je voulais voir le match... c'était leur 2ième de la série, ils avaient gagné le premier 3-2 en prolongation...

Alice : Une bière les filles ?  
Rosalie: Certain!  
Bella: Non merci..._****_

Je sentais le regard des 2 sur moi...

Alice : Depuis quand tu ne bois pas à une game ?  
Bella: Ok je vais en prendre une... mettons qu'on a bu beaucoup en vacances !  
Rosalie: Me semble oui ! hahahaha_****_

Edward est venu nous retrouver vers la fin de la première période et quand il m'a vu avec une bière, il m'a jeté un regard assez révélateur... Il n'a rien dit car il a vu que je ne l'avais presque pas bu et attendait que je lui dise quelque chose...

Bella: Tiens Edward... _**(en lui donnant ma bière)**_  
Rosalie: Tu ne l'as pas fini ? Crime, c'est la même depuis le début...  
Bella: Je sais... mais je vous ai dit que j'avais trop bu durant le voyage alors... j'ai le cœur sur la flotte...  
Edward : _**(en me chuchotant) **_Tu n'as vraiment pas bu ?  
Bella: _**(en le regardant droit dans les yeux)... **_non, 1 gorgée... goûte.. tu vas voir qu'elle est assez flate merci !  
Edward : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! _****_

En me souriant avant de m'embrasser amoureusement et sans qu'on s'en rendre compte, nous étions sur l'écran géant ! C'était une pause publicitaire alors tous les joueurs étaient au banc et attendaient... ils nous ont tous vu avant que quelques gars nous siffle... Pratiquement personne dans le centre bell a pu entendre sauf ceux de notre section même certains joueurs ont tapé avec leur bâton sur la glace... Ce moment à même été passé à RDS pendant les 2 jours suivant...

J'avais recommencé à travailler depuis 3 jours et j'étais déjà débordée... Je n'avais même pas encore pris le temps de faire un test de grossesse, faut croire que je savais le résultat... Edward par contre, voulait être sûr donc il m'avait planifié un rendez-vous chez le Médecin ce matin et ce, sans m'avertir, donc il s'est pointé à mon bureau vers 10h...

David: Hey Edward.. tu viens voir ta blonde travailler ou tu t'ennuyais trop ? Hahaha

_**Pendant ce temps là, j'étais dans le bureau de mon patron...**_

Edward : Oui et non... elle est où ?  
David: Entrain de régler les préparatifs pour son voyage ..  
Edward : Quel voyage ?  
David: Elle va rencontrer certains investisseurs du projet à Toronto... Tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
Edward : Non... est-ce qu'elle me cache d'autre chose comme ça ?  
David : Je ne crois pas... mais je sais qu'elle l'a su qu'hier soir..._****_

En entrant dans mon bureau, j'ai vu mon chum... J'étais contente de sa visite...

Bella: Hey salut mon amour ! (en l'embrassant)  
Edward : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais pour Toronto ?  
Bella: Oh désolé... je l'ai su hier soir avant de partir du bureau et quand je suis arrivée à la maison, le souper était prêt avec toi qui m'attendait alors j'ai oublié... mais ce n'est que 2 jours... Bon, que me vaut ta visite ce matin ? _**(en regardant dans mes dossiers) **_David, peux tu me booker mon vol et mon hotel svp... Ah, Edward tu veux venir avec les enfants ? ou même sans ?  
Edward : Qui va les garder ?  
David: Ma blonde !_****_

On s'est retourné vers lui surpris par cette révélation ...

Edward : Hein quoi... Tu as une blonde ?  
Bella: Ouin David tu ne m'as pas dit ça ! Merci pour ta proposition... ne le prends pas mal mais je ne suis pas convaincue que je laisserai mes enfants à une inconnue...  
David: Ca fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble... on pourrait faire un souper à 4 et comme ça tu pourrais la connaître ...  
Bella: Oui pour le souper mais pour le gardiennage... humm pas sûre..  
Edward : Écoutes David, on en reparlera car on a un rendez-vous nous...  
Bella: Hein ! _**(en continuant d'écrire un courriel)**_  
Edward : Oui... chez le Medecin !  
Bella: Ok chez le... HEIN ! _**(en me réveillant tout d'un coup) **_Un médecin ?  
Edward : Oui allez, on va être en retard...  
Bella: Edward.. je ne peux pas, je dois être en conférence téléphonique cet Pm et je n'ai rien préparé..  
Edward : Oui tu viens ! David, tu es capable de rester seul 1 heure non ?  
David: Oui oui... aucun problème..._****_

J'ai regardé David découragée mais mon chum avait raison, on devait y aller et plus je retardais pire c'était...

Bella: Ok alors David, je veux que tu envois l'ordre du jour au président et que tu me confirmes la présence de ton père pour 14h ainsi que de son assistante et de toute l'équipe des 4 groupes d'investisseurs, ok ?  
Luc : Bella, peux tu me regarder ça ... Hey salut Edward, ça va ?  
Edward : Oui...  
Bella: Luc est-ce ça peut attendre... ça l'air que j'ai un rendez-vous surprise ce matin chez le Medecin... _**(en regardant Edward)**_  
Edward : Quoi... ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même..._****_

Je l'ai regardé en voulant dire... Hey le grand, un bébé ça ne se fait pas seul ! ... Je crois qu'il a compris..

Luc : Tu es encore enceinte ? :)  
David: HEIN C'EST VRAI ? _**(le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles)**_  
Bella: Ok... là je ne comprends pu rien aux hommes ! Normalement, ce sont les femmes qui sont super contentes et non les mecs !  
Luc : Quoi.. tu n'es pas contente ?  
Edward : Non... elle ne veut pas d'autres enfants avec moi !  
Bella: Edward Masen ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça... et Luc, tu sembles content mais tu sais ce que cela implique...  
Luc : Bella... je suis pour la conciliation Travail-Famille... c'est sûr que j'aimerai pouvoir compter sur toi au moins pour quelques mois...

Je voyais Edward qui regardait l'heure...

Bella : Je crois qu'on va en rediscuter après mon rendez-vous car on risque d'être en retard, hein Edward ? hihi Et il n'y a rien de certain encore...


	86. Chapter 85

Médecin : Alors Madame Swan comment allez-vous ?  
Bella: Je vais bien, merci !  
Médecin : J'espère car vous aller être l'heureuse maman d'un autre petit bébé! :)  
Bella: Vous en êtes sûr ? (je serai la main de Edward encore plus fort)  
Médecin : Oui... vous avez 3 mois et demi de fait...  
Edward : Quand est-ce que l'on pourra savoir le sexe ?  
Médecin : Dans 2 semaines, au prochain écho, je vais peut-être être en mesure de le dire...  
Bella: Edward, est-ce que tu peux me laisser seule avec le Médecin svp...  
Edward : Pourquoi ?  
Bella: Svp Edward... (en l'embrassant)_****_

Edward sorti, j'avais des questions à poser au Médecin...

Médecin : Bella, tu ne sembles pas contente de cette grossesse ...  
Bella: Oui et non... durant les 3 derniers mois, j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il y ait un problème alors je veux le savoir maintenant parce que je vais me faire avorter si c'est le cas...  
Médecin : D'accord... on va passer certains tests aujourd'hui et à l'écho dans 2 semaines, nous allons être sûrs... est-ce que c'est ok ?  
Bella: Oui... merci..  
Médecin : Aller dans la salle et je viens vous voir dans 10 minutes..._****_

En sortant de la salle, je suis allé m'assoir à côté de Edward... Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient et ce n'était pas plaisant car aucun de nous 2 semblaient être de bonne humeur d'une grossesse, du moins c'est ce que cela laissait paraître...

Edward : Bon est-ce qu'on peut partir ?  
Bella: Non... il va me faire passer des tests...  
Edward : Pourquoi ?  
Bella: Edward (en essayant de parler tout bas)... est-ce que tu te rends compte que depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool parce que je ne savais pas que j'étais encore enceinte... alors j'ai vraiment peur...

_**Edward mettait son bras autour de moi et en m'embrassant sur la tempe**_

Edward : ... Oui je comprends... et si il a quelque chose ?  
Bella: Edward... il est impossible pour moi et même pour toi de s'occuper d'un enfant malade ou handicapé alors je ne le garderai pas...  
Edward : Bella... tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfant si tu fais ça !  
Bella: Est-ce que tu aimes mieux voir ta femme heureuse ou malheureuse ?  
Edward : Heureuse voyons !  
Bella: Et bien c'est comme ça que je vais l'être... et je ne fermerai pas l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant dans quelques années...  
Médecin : Madame Swan, Monsieur Masen suivez moi..._****_

1 heure plus tard, nous sommes sortis de la clinique avec certains résultats très positifs mais non sûrs à 100%

Edward : Alors... tu le garde ou non ?  
Bella: Pour l'instant oui... dans 2 semaines, on va avoir de meilleures réponses...  
Edward : ok... Chérie, tu sembles fatiguée ou carrément ailleurs...  
Bella: J'ai vraiment eu peur ... parce que malgré ce que tu peux penser, j'aurai gardé cet enfant même si je n'en veux pas maintenant...

_**Mon cellulaire a sonné en même temps. J'ai répondu.  
**_

_Bella : Isabella Swan  
David: Bella, tu es encore à la clinique ?  
Bella: David ? Tu as changé de no de cell ?  
David: C'est celui à ma blonde, j'ai perdu le mien hier...  
Bella: Ah ok..  
David: Bon tu es encore là ?  
Bella: Non, je suis dans l'auto avec Edward...  
David: Ok car la rencontre serait devancé... À ...dans 15 minutes !  
Bella: Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?  
David: Ils ont autre chose après donc c'est ca ! Fais vite ok...  
Bella: David... est-ce que tout est prêt ?  
David: Oui... il ne manque que toi..  
Bella: Ok... je devrais être là dans 10 minutes...  
David: Ok, je vais essayer de les retarder un peu...  
Bella: OK... bye  
David: Bye!_

Edward : Qu'est-ce qui se passé ?  
Bella: La réunion est devancé... tu as 10 minutes pour te rendre...  
Edward : Oublies ça ma belle... c'est bondé de traffic et de criss de travaux!  
Bella: Essaie c'est tout !_****_

Je suis finalement arrivé au bureau 20 minutes plus tard... La conférence téléphonique était commencée mais ils ne faisaient que parler de d'autres projets. Ce qui devait durer 1 heure comme conférence a duré près de 3 heures ! Ensuite, je devais terminer de planifier mon voyage à Toronto...

Je ne sais pas si cela est dû à notre visite chez le Médecin mais je suis complètement vidée depuis le début de l'après-midi... Nous avons dû prendre une pause car mon patron voyait que je ne feelait pas trop! 

_**Vers 18h, j'avais pratiquement terminé ma planification quand Edward est arrivé pour me prendre...**_

Edward : Chérie ! (en cognant sur le cadre de porte)  
Bella: (J'ai sursautée) Oh merde Edward ! Tu as failli me faire mourir...

_**En ramassant le dossier que j'avais échappé en sursautant.**_

Edward : Je suis désolé... David m'a appelé pour que je passe te chercher immédiatement...  
Bella: Sacré David ! hahaha mais je suis contente que tu sois là... je dois ramener des dossiers chez moi, tu m'aides ?  
Edward : Oui... mais tu ne vas pas travailler ce soir chérie ?  
Bella: Oh que non... je suis réellement fatiguée... tellement que j'aimerai que tu couches les enfants ce soir car je me coucherai en arrivant...  
Edward : Aucun problème !

_**Il ne m'avait jamais entendu dire ça depuis qu'on se connait...**_

Rendu à la maison, la petite ne voulait pas me lâcher du tout... ni même Justin ! Mais en les voyant, j'ai eu un certain regain d'énergie... J'ai donc joué avec eux environ 30 minutes...

Edward : Va te coucher chérie...  
Bella: Non non... pour l'instant ça va, alors je vais en profiter avec eux, le temps que tu fasses le souper ok ?  
Edward : ahahah..  
Bella: Pourquoi tu ris ?  
Edward : Tu sais que la nounou fait tout même à manger !  
Mady : MOM... bobo bobo ! (en me montrant son genou tout égratigné!)  
Bella: Oh tu t'es fait des bobos ma belle ! (en la regardant) Edward, elle s'est fait ça où ?  
Edward : Elle courait autour de la piscine et elle a tombé...  
Bella: Edward... dis moi que tu l'a surveille quand tu es ici ? Je ne voudrai pas qui lui arrive quoique soit !  
Edward : Mais voyons Bella... tu penses réellement que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de mes propres enfants ?  
Bella: Edward... svp... je n'ai pas le goût de revenir sur ce sujet ... Je veux qu'on soit tous les 2 très vigilants avec la piscine... c'est tout ! (en prenant Justin pour aller le coucher)... Je vais aller laver et coucher Justin...  
Mady : MOM Dy viens...

_**En me suivant jusqu'à la chambre de Justin...Mady voulait aussi prendre son bain...**_

Mady : Mom toi aussi... (elle essayait d'enlever mon linge)  
Bella: Ok... Maman va venir mais on va mettre un peu plus d'eau...  
_**  
J'ai mis un peu plus d'eau et je suis embarquée avec eux dans le bain... Ils s'amusaient comme des fous, c'était tellement beau à voir... J'étais dos à l'entrée de la salle de bain alors je ne voyais pas Edward qui nous regardait jusqu`à ce que Justin dit Papa...**_

Bella: HEIN ? Wow... justin vient de dire son premier mot !  
Edward : ... je ne sais pas quoi dire... _**(en venant s'accroupir sur le bord du bain en m'embrassant)**_... mais je trouve ca encore plus beau de vous voir les 3 dans le bain ! hahaha  
Bella: Tu aimes trop ça me voir nue c'est pour ça ! hihi  
Edward : Aussi... Je t'aime et c'est normal que j'aime voir ma femme nue ! _**(en me massant le dos) **_Surtout que tu as encore des seins magnifique même après 2 enfants ! hahaha (en embrassant mes seins)_**  
**_Bella: Hey toi ! hahaha _**(en lui jetant de la mousse en pleine face) **_Pas devant les enfants quand même !  
Mady : HIHIHIHIH  
Edward : ah tu trouves ça drôle toi !

_**Je lui ai soufflé de la mousse dans le visage.**_

Nous avons rit un peu comme ça pendant quelques minutes... Edward a ensuite pris Justin et est allé le coucher pendant que je mettais Mady en pyjama pour la faire dormir aussi... Mais ce fût un peu plus dure avec elle car elle ne voulait pas dormir... Après 20 minutes, elle est tombé endormie...

Edward : Bella ?  
Bella: oui...  
Edward : Tu es où ?  
Bella: Dans la cuisine..._****_

J'avais mis la table, mis des chandelles, fermé la lumière et ouvert une bouteille de vin mais le plus important était que je n'avais qu'une mini robe de nuit très moulante et sexy...

Edward : Oh my god chérie... je pensais que tu étais fatiguée ?

_**En me prenant la taille par derrière tout en m'embrassant dans le cou..**_

Bella: Il me semble que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a eu un souper aux chandelles en amoureux...  
Edward : Effectivement... mais au moins on a nos autres moments...

_**En m'embrassant partout et en essayant de relever ma robe..  
**_

Bella: Edward...  
Edward : Quoi... (en m'embrassant)  
Bella: humm... j'ai faim...  
Edward : Tu sais que tu peux aussi bien me manger... _**(en enlevant ma robe)**_...hummm tu es vraiment belle et sexy toi ! _**(en mangeant mes seins)**_  
Bella: Hummm Edward... j'ai vraiment faim sinon je vais...

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que j'étais au toilette entrain de vomir...**_

Edward est venu me voir pour me donner ma robe...

Edward : Je pensais pas que je te faisais cet effet là ! Haha haha !  
Bella: Ah Edward voyons... ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de couper ce moment d'excitation là mais si je te dis que j'ai faim c'est que j'ai réellement faim ! _**(je me suis mise à pleurer un peu)  
**_Edward : Wow ma belle... désolé... pleure pas pour ça quand même ! _**(en relevant et en me prenant dans ses bras)... **_brosse toi les dents, habilles toi et viens manger...  
Bella : Edward ? (il s'est retourné) tu sais que je t'aime vraiment toi !  
Edward : Moi aussi beauté...


	87. Chapter 86

_**Le lendemain matin, je me suis levé pour les enfants, qui étaient déjà debout avec la nounou mais j'ai eu une soudaine prise de conscience et je suis retourné dans notre chambre trouver Edward, qui dormait encore...**_

Bella: Edward... (en pleurant)  
Edward : hummm... (encore les yeux fermés) Oh Jesus... ça ne va pas ?

_**En me voyant arriver vers lui en pleurant...**_

Bella: Non... comment je peux être enceinte si j'ai fait une fausse couche il y a même pas 1 mois et demi?  
Edward : euh... je ne sais pas... Bon ok... on va retourner voir le MD ce matin... attends, je vais appeler les gars s'ils ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose avec leur MD...  
Bella: Ok... _**(en essayant de ne plus pleurer car Mady venait d'arriver)**_  
Mady : Mom... pleures ?  
Bella: Maman est juste fatiguée...  
Mady : Mom dodo ! _**(en essayant de me fermer les paupières)**_  
Bella: hihihi tu sais que tu es très belle et très intelligente ma belle... Bon on va laisser papa dormir un peu et on va aller manger nous ok ?  
Edward : Oh que non... moi aussi j'ai faim... mais je sais qui je pourrais manger !

_**En prenant la petite et en lui faisant des pètes avec sa bouche sur son ventre... elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.**_

Normalement, j'aurai dû être au bureau vers 8h mais les gars avaient appelés le MD de l'équipe pour qu'il me voit en urgence... donc j'étais au Complexe Bell pour passer des tests...

D. Mulder : Bella... ça fait tellement longtemps !  
Bella: Oui... comment allez-vous ?  
D. Mulder : Très bien... mais toi...  
Bella: Je suis enceinte... mais c'est impossible.. et en plus j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool dans les 3 derniers mois, ce qui m'inquiètes pour le bébé, s'il y a bébé !  
D. Mulder : Comment tu peux penser que cela est impossible ?  
Bella: J'ai fais une fausse couche il y a 6 semaines !  
D. Mulder : Oh je vois...mais tu as vu un MD hier ?  
Bella: Oui... il m'a fait passer un test de grossesse, qui est positif, et aussi des prises de sang mais nous n'avons pas eu tous les résultats...  
D. Mulder : Ok bon on va commencer par un echo... et ensuite, je vais appeler à la clinique pour qu'il m'envoi tes tests car ici on va pouvoir les faires analyser plus vite...

_**Edward était avec moi pendant l'écho...**_**  
**  
Edward : Oh my god... Bella... c'est notre bébé...  
Bella: hihi Edward... tu me fais rire! hihi  
Edward : Pourquoi ?  
Bella: Tu devrais te voir... c'est comme si c'était la première fois... tu es tellement beau à voir que dans des moments comme ça, je voudrai toujours être enceinte !  
Edward : Tu as juste à l'être ! _**(en m'embrassant)**_  
Bella: Hey ! hihi  
D. Mulder : Bon Bella... Elle semble se développer ...bien...  
Edward : ELLE ?  
: Oui... une autre petite Bella !  
Edward : Oh my god... je ... je vais avoir une autre fille !  
Bella: Nous ! hihi  
Edward : Oh mais oui chérie ! (en m'embrassant)  
D. Mulder : Mais Bella... je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que, comme tes 2 premières grossesses ne se sont pas bien passé, celle-ci se passera bien... elle semble pas très bien installée et tu pourrais faire une fausse couche à tout moment. étant donné que tu as perdu l'autre bébé.. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais j'aime mieux te préparer maintenant... Et tu devras être suivi à chaque semaine...  
Bella: J'allais avoir des jumeaux ?  
: Oui...  
Bella: Et... si... je me faisais avorter... les chances pour avoir d'autres enfants seraient élevés ?  
Edward : BELLA !  
**Bella**: Edward... j'aime mieux planifier la venue d'un enfant que de passer ma grossesse à me préoccuper !  
: Bella... je ne crois pas que tes chances vont vraiment diminuées car tu es très fertile et c'est la même chose pour Edward... donc dès que vous ne vous protégerez pas, tu risques de tomber enceinte...

_**J'avais pris ma voiture pour venir car je ne voulais pas que Edward soit obliger de venir me porter à Montréal... **_

Bella: Chéri...  
Edward : Quoi ? _**(nous étions dans le stationnement)  
**_Bella: Je veux que tu y réfléchisses... et je sais que tu vas prendre la meilleure décision pour nous 2 en tant que couple... On en reparle ce soir... Bye...  
Edward : hey hey (en me retenant le bras) Tu ne crois pas partir sans m'embrasser quand même ?  
Bella: Non... je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser après ça... (en m'embrassant)  
Edward : Je t'aime Bella...  
Bella: Je t'aime aussi chéri !

_**J'ai travaillé jusqu'à 17h... J'aurai dû travailler encore mais avec le choix que Edward devait prendre, je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation et arriver encore tard... et en plus, il y avait un match ce soir, donc je voulais y être...**_

**Bella**: EDWARD ? JE SUIS LÀ !  
Edward : NOUS SOMMES DEHORS !  
Mady : MOM...veut hockey !  
Bella: _**(je regardais Edward pour comprendre) **_Mady.. tu en as des hockey...  
Mady : Non... _**(et elle a courue vers l'intérieur et est revenue avec son manteau) **_auto...  
Bella: ahahha tu veux venir voir le hockey !  
Mady : Oui !  
Bella: Est-ce que Papa veut ?  
Mady : Oui ! _**(elle ne comprenait p-e pas mais elle a dit oui en haussant les épaules)**_  
Edward : hahahaha Oui ma belle tu vas venir avec Maman et Papa...  
Bella: Bon alors on devrait commencer à se préparer parce qu'il est proche de 18h...

_**En route vers le Centre Bell, Edward a finalement décidé de me parler du bébé...**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella, j'ai bien réfléchi... tu fais ce que tu penses le mieux pour nous et pour le bébé...  
Bella: Edward ... Tu en es sûre ?  
Edward : Oui... mais je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise donc... tu vas reprendre la pillule car moi, il n'est pas question que je mette un condom avec ma femme ! haha  
Bella: haha Tu sais que je t'aime toi !  
Mady : JE T'AIME !  
Bella: Hahahaha oui maman t'aime toi aussi !  
Edward : Mais ava... je veux avoir d'autres enfants avec toi !  
Bella: Oui... mais Edward, on est déjà à 2 ! hihi Je ne pense pas avoir 5-6 enfants !  
Edward : Non mais au moins 1 autre ok ?  
Bella: Pour ça... c'est... Accepté ! hihi mais que dirais-tu de le planifier... comme ça, on est sûre que tout serait ok...  
Edward : Ok... quand ?  
Bella: ahaha tu me donnes quand même 2 ans pour travailler ?  
Edward : 1 an !  
Bella: Edward... 1 an... ça veut dire que je dois tomber enceinte dans 3 mois !  
Edward : mais non... je veux dire, que dans 1 an on va réessayer...  
Bella: Ah ok ! :)  
Edward : Mais on va continuer de coucher ensemble j'espère ?  
Bella: hahaha je ne peux pas me passer de sexe et de toi... alors je ne peux encore moins me passer de sexe AVEC toi !  
Edward : hummm j'aime mieux ça ! hahaha ... mais pour en revenir à ... tu sais... tu vas faire ça quand ?  
Bella: Demain !  
Edward : Tu avais prévu ça ?  
Bella: Non... j'attendais ta réponse... mais Edward, le plus tôt sera le mieux... et je ne veux pas que le monde ai le temps de savoir !  
Edward : Tu ne veux pas que personne le sache ?  
Bella: Non... imagines toute l'histoire que cela pourrait créer ! La femme de Edward Masen se fait avorter...  
Edward : Bella... tu ne fais pas ça... parce que... cet enfant... n'est pas..  
Bella: Edward ! Oui cet enfant est de toi ! Comment peux tu penser ça ?  
Edward : Simplement parce que tu es qui tu es !

_**Il venait réellement de me dire ça comme si cela était normale ! J'étais tellement déçue et j'avais de la peine que je ne lui ai même pas adressée la parole durant presque toute la game... **_

_**Après la game, j'ai montée avec Alice jusqu'à chez nous avec la Mady tandis que Edward a décidé de sortir... Il est finalement rentré vers 2h du matin sans faire de bruit mais comme je suis une mère, je ne dors jamais vraiment tant que mon mari n'est pas rentré... Il a simplement mis son bras autour de moi et m'a embrassé sur la tête avant de me dire **__..._

Edward : Je t'aime ma belle... je suis désolé pour tout !

_**Je me suis levé vers 6h et je suis partie 30 minutes plus tard sans réveillé Edward ni mes enfants mais la nounou était arrivé déjà. Je devais être à la clinique pour 7h si je voulais le faire aujourd'hui car j'avais été à la dernière minute. De plus, avec ce que Edward m'avait dit hier, je n'avais pas le goût qu'il soit là d'un sens mais d'un autre, je ne pouvais pas faire ça seule, je l'avais donc dit à Alice...**_

Alice : Tiens ma belle... (en me tendant un café)  
Bella: merci...  
Alice : Tu es stressée ?  
Bella: Oui un peu...  
Alice : Edward... tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne ?  
Bella: J'aimerai oui mais il croit encore que je le trompe...  
Alice : Mais tu l'aimes ! Et lui aussi !  
Bella: Oui trop même ! mais il y a aussi le fait que je ne veux pas que les gens parlent... donc si Edward est ici, on va en parler certainement dans les journaux à potins et j'ai pas le goût de lui imposer ça...

_**J'ai passé plusieurs tests avant pour être sûrs que tout était ok... mais le pire était avec la travailleuse sociale (TS) qui veut savoir pourquoi...**_

TS : Alors madame Swan, pourquoi ?  
Bella: Parce que ...  
TS : Vous savez que plusieurs milliers de personnes souhaitent des enfants et ne peuvent pas en avoir?  
Alice : Désolé mais je croyais que les TS ne doivent pas porter un jugement quelconque ?  
TS : Désolé mais vous êtes ?  
Bella: C'est ma cousine... et la seule raison pourquoi je fais ça c'est simplement car je ne veux pas que cet enfant souffre !  
TS : Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est les joies de la maternité!  
Bella: hahaha j'ai 2 enfants, un mari que j'adore et qui m'adore... donc oui je connais ça... Je sais que vous devez faire votre travail mais il y a une façon de juger les gens... J'ai mes propres raisons et vous n'avez pas à savoir... _**(mon cell a sonné en même temps)... **_désolé mais je dois répondre... c'est Edward! _**(en regardant Alice)**_

Bella: Allo..  
Edward : Bella... tu aurais pu me réveiller quand même !  
Bella: Edward, je ne souhaite pas que tu assistes mais je souhaite que tu sois là après...  
Edward : Pourquoi ?  
Bella: Je ne peux pas t'expliquer présentement parce que je ne suis pas seule... mais dis toi une chose... je t'aime...je vais être de retour dans 2 hr à la maison, tu pourras t'occuper de moi pendant les 3 prochains jours...  
Edward : Ok... mais tu ne fais pas ça seule j'espère ?  
Bella: Non Alice est avec moi... bon je dois y aller _**(la TS me regardait avec des gros yeux) **_Je t'aime mon amour !  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi ma belle ! Et dis à Alice qu'elle me call dès que tu sors de la salle d'opération ok ?  
Bella: Oui oui... bye chéri!

_**Finalement, l'intervention a pris plus de 2 heures et comme on doit rester là, pour un suivi, 1 heure de plus, je suis finalement arrivé à la maison vers 12h... avec un Edward très inquiet!**_

Edward : My god Chérie...

_**En me prenant par la taille pour m'aider à marcher car j'avais vraiment mal.**_

Alice : Il y a eu des complications... mais tout va bien... elle doit rester au lit durant les 48 prochaines heures et aller voir le MD dans 2 jours...  
Edward : Des complications... comment ça ?  
Mady : MOM ! _**(en essayant de monter sur moi)**_  
Alice : Mady chérie vient voir Tatie ! _**(en la prenant) **_Edward... Je vais prendre les enfants pour les 2 prochains jours car elle doit absolument se reposer...  
Bella : ca va Alice... _**(toute amortie)**_  
Edward : Bon viens... _**(en m'amener dans ses bras jusqu'à notre chambre)... **_Ok, je vais enlever tes vêtements pour que tu dormes mieux...

_**Après m'avoir déshabillé et couché, il est allé voir Alice au 1er...car il voulait avoir quelques explications...**_

Edward : Alors Alice, je veux des explications !  
Alice : Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela mais elle a vraiment eu très mal, ils ont dû l'endormir durant l'intervention, c'est surtout à cause de son coma... et... elle regrette énormément d'avoir fait ça !  
Edward : Je savais merde... ostie que je suis con, j'aurai dû l'obliger !  
Bella: Cela aurait rien fait... _**(en arrivant dans la cuisine avec peine et misère)**_  
Edward : Bella tu fais quoi ici ?  
Bella: J'ai soif... et je ne suis pas morte... je suis capable de marcher un peu...  
Alice : Bella... si Edward n'est pas capable de te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu te reposes moi je vais le faire ! Edward va la reporter dans votre chambre et je vais aller te porter quelque chose à boire...  
Bella: Bon... vous êtes chanceux que je sois trop sur la morphine sinon...  
Edward : Justement... tu es sur la morphine alors tu ne peux rien contre nous ! Tu as toujours pris soin de nous alors là c'est à nous...  
Mady : MOM je t'aime_**! (en s'accrochant a ma jambe que j'ai faillie tomber mais Edward m'a retenue)  
**_Alice : Oh Mady viens voir ma tante ! (en allant la chercher)  
Edward : Bon aller ma belle, là tu t'en viens te coucher...


	88. Chapter 87

Merci pour celles qui m'ont laissé un comm. Désolé si je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre Je vais me reprendre ! Alors voici la suite !

_Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'avais fait ça et j'avais repris le travail à peine 1 semaine après, au grand désespoir de Edward... Lui, il avait fait énormément de truc avec Emmet (lui aussi étant éliminé)... à mon grand désespoir !_

Bella : Tu pars encore avec Emmet ?  
Edward : Tu travailles encore ?  
Bella : Merde Edward...  
Mady : Mom, veut aller dans piscine!  
Bella : Demande à ton père, ça va lui faire plaisir ! _**(en quittant pour le bureau)**_  
Edward : Bella... la nounou est pas là !  
Bella : Je sais... mais son père oui !

_**En terminant de ramasser mes dossiers pendant que qqn sonnait et entrait.**_

Emmet : Hey salut les amoureux !  
Edward : BELLA TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !  
Bella : Ok que si ! Regardes moi bien aller !  
Emmet : Oh... je ne suis pas ici au bon moment on dirait !  
Edward : NON Ca va Emmet, Ma femme est juste bucké_**! ( en prenant Justin qui pleurait)**_  
Emmet : On dirait que ça ne va pas... _**(avec Mady dans les bras)**_  
Bella : EMMET COMMENT ÇA PEUT ALLER QUAND TU PASSES PLUS DE TEMPS AVEC MON CHUM QUE MOI ET MES ENFANTS ?  
Emmet : euh... je... je...  
Bella : Ne viens pas me dire que tu es désolé ! Sois vous faites ces voyages pour baiser tout ce qui bouge sois mon chum ne m'aime plus... dans les 2... Si tu repars _**(en regardant Edward)... **_c'est mieux d'être pour NY car je ne veux plus te voir ici à ton retour _**! (en claquant la porte d'entrée)**_

_**Du côté des gars...  
**_  
Emmet : Merde Edward... depuis quand tu fais ça avec Bella ?  
Edward : Je ne sais pas mec...  
Emmet : Écoute Edward... j'ai accepté que tu viennes en voyage avec moi pour que tu te sauves de la folle obsédée mais je passe les pires vacances de ma vie car tu n'arrête pas 2 minutes de te plaindre que tu t'ennuies de tes enfants et de Bella... Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas à Bella pour Victoria ?  
Edward : Mec... j'ai simplement souper avec 2 fois ! Elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Et je ne peux pas la perdre _**(toujours avec Justin dans ses bras)... **_elle va me priver de mes enfants... et juste savoir que je pourrais partir pour NY sans elle, ça me tue!  
Emmet : Voyons Edward... elle te harcèle, je t'avais dit de faire une injonction contre elle, elle peut carrément ruiner ta vie de couple, tu sais ça ? ... écoutes, tu lui dis ou je lui dit ! _**(en remettant la petite par terre) **_Mais là... tu oublies le voyage avec moi ! De toute façon... est-ce ça te tentait vraiment de venir avec moi ?  
Edward : ... _**(en regardant ses 2 enfants)... **_non pas du tout ! hihi Mais sérieux, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Victoria... on dirait qu'elle ne comprend pas... ou..  
Emmet : Ou qu'elle est folle ! Écoutes vieux... plus tu attends, plus tu risques gros dans cette histoire... tu es mieux de lui dire tant que c'est encore tôt ! Mais commence donc par aller la voir et t'excuser... je vais garder les enfants !

_**Sur ce, Edward est parti vers mon bureau  
**___

_**De mon côté...**_**  
**  
David : Oh... encore une chicane ?  
Bella : David la ferme veux-tu ! As tu les dossiers demandés ?  
David : Oui... tiens...  
Bella : Et dit à ton père que je suis ici pour les 2 prochaines semaines !

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais entrain de parler avec Luc de mes 2 semaines et je n'avais pas vu Edward qui était derrière moi...**_**  
**  
Edward : Luc, elle va prendre les 2 semaines !  
Bella : Edward ?

_**Je venais de dire à Luc que finalement j'avais décidé de ne pas prendre les 2 semaines de congé que je voulais avec ma famille !**_

Luc : bon je vous laisse discuter...

_**Luc partit, on pouvait discuter ou se chicaner ! C'était à voir...**_**  
**  
Edward : Tu avais vraiment pris des vacances ?  
Bella : Oui ! _**(en allant m'assoir dans mon bureau)**_  
Edward : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ce matin ?  
Bella : C'était supposé être une surprise ! Mais tu m'en as fait une à la place!  
Edward : Bella... j'ai fait ça simplement pour que tu te rende compte à quel point c'est difficile d'être loin un de l'autre ! et aussi... il faut que je te dises quelque chose... mais avant..  
Bella : Tu m'as trompé encore, c'est ça ?  
Edward : non... je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu arrêtes de m'interrompre... tu le feras après si tu veux...  
Bella : ok tu as 10 minutes..  
Edward : Pendant que tu étais à Mtl et à Qc... j'ai rencontré une fille à cause de ma super soeur...

_**Je sentais les larmes monter mais je faisais pour ne pas que cela paraisse...**_**  
**  
Edward : Nous sommes allés souper ensemble 2 fois... JE N'AI PAS BAISÉ AVEC NI MÊME EMBRASSÉ... elle était en croisière avec nous... Durant la première soirée, j'étais saoul et quand je suis allé aux toilettes, elle m'a suivi, et a essayé de... coucher avec moi... je l'ai repoussé mais elle a quand même essayé... Ensuite, elle s'est tenu tranquille jusqu'à il y a 1 mois... elle n'arrête pas de me laisser des messages ou de faire allusions à nous, même si jamais mais au grand jamais, je lui ai fait penser qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous 2... Bella, _**(en s'approchant de mon bureau), **_je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant car je pensais qu'elle savait mais là depuis 1 mois, elle n'arrête pas et j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par faire une connerie avec toi et je ne veux pas te perdre!

_**J'avais tourné ma chaise de côté pour ne pas être face à lui, mais il s'est levé et est venu se mettre accroupi devant moi en me prenant les mains...**_

Edward : Bella... Je t'aime autant qu'au premier rendez-vous et peut-être même plus... tu es ma vie et jamais je ne vais la faire avec une autre personne que toi...

_**Je savais qu'il disait la vérité car sa soeur m'avait laissé un msg 5 minutes avant que Edward arrive, elle avait parlé avec Emmet et avait décidé de me parler de sa super amie d'Université qui trippait sur Edward depuis plusieurs années mais ce dernier ne l'avait jamais remarqué...**_

Edward : Svp Bella... dis moi quelque chose... _**(en me donnant un bec sur la main)**_

_**J'ai simplement pris mon Blackberry et je lui ai fais jouer le msg de sa soeur...**_**  
**

_Kate : Allo Bella, c'est Kate... J'aurai aimé te parler de quelque chose de vive voix mais bon... Je viens de parler avec Emmet et je dois t'expliquer certaines choses... Edward t'aime vraiment plus que tout et je ne veux pas que cette histoire fasse en sorte que tu le laisses, je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Cette fille, je l'a connais depuis 3 ans et elle me parle simplement car elle trippe fort sur Edward.. au début, je pensais qu'elle ne faisait que l'admirer mais elle a dit plusieurs choses à une amie récemment alors j'ai compris à qui il avait affaire et ce matin Emmet m'a confirmé les doutes que j'avais sur elle... Donc, je veux simplement que tu saches que c'est totalement faux ce qu'elle pourrait dire et totalement vrai ce que Edward te dit quand il dit qu'il a simplement souper avec 2 fois... bon je sens que la fin de l'espace sur ton message est bientôt terminé alors appelles-moi si tu veux en savoir plus... Mais Bella... Edward t'aime et il aime vos enfants plus que tout ! Je t'embrasse! et désolé !_

Bella : Je t'aurai demandé des explications rendu à la maison mais je voulais savoir si tu allais vraiment tout me dévoiler... Je t'aime Edward et je sais que tu m'aimes... du moins j'espère ! hihi _**(en passant ma main sur sa joue)**_  
Edward : T'aimer ? Non ... JE SUIS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI ! _**hahaha (en m'embrassant)  
**_Bella : Tu aurais quand même dû me le dire dès que cela s'est passé !  
Edward : Je sais... mais je suis con des fois...après 3 ans, tu devrais le savoir ! hahaha  
Bella : hihihi ça oui ! hihi  
Edward : hey toi ! _**(en me chatouillant avant de m'embrasser)**_  
Bella : arrête hahahaa... bon est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que j'ai prévu pour nos 2 semaines de vacances ?  
Edward : Oui...  
Bella : mais attends j'ai un appel à faire ! Et ensuite, on va aller à la maison...  
Edward : Tu es déjà en vacances ?  
Bella : Je venais simplement chercher quelques dossiers car je vais sûrement devoir faire quelques trucs durant les vacances... je ne veux pas que cela te dérange mais si je voulais avoir 2 semaines, c'était le compromis!  
Edward : Ok... mais qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?  
Bella : Min...

_**Mon téléphone a duré quelques minutes et après j'avais tout rassembler mes trucs donc nous sommes partis vers la maison chacun dans notre voiture... Rendu à la maison, Emmet était dans la piscine avec les 2 enfants et..**_

Bella : Rose ?  
Rose: Hey beauté ! Ca va ?  
Bella : Mais oui ça va... tu fais quoi ici ? Je pensais que tu serais ici simplement pour demain !  
Rose: Je sais... mais je me suis libérée plus tôt... donc je suis là pour t'aider un peu...  
Emmet : Alors tu comptais m'inviter quand ? (en me regardant)  
Bella : Je devais le faire ce soir... mais vois-tu que ce matin, je n'avais plus trop envie de t'inviter ! hahaha  
Edward : Inviter où ?  
Emmet : Oh tu ne lui a pas encore dit ?  
Bella : Non, j'attendais d'arriver ici et te le dire en même temps... Comme nous avons fait un voyage sans les enfants, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions louer une roulotte et aller en camping avec les enfants et quelques amis... t'en penses quoi ?  
Edward : (Mady était sortie de la piscine et était dans les bras de Edward)... Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée beauté ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : good... bon alors, je vais aller planifier tout ça...  
Edward : Hey les amoureux... est-ce que vous pouvez garder les enfants ? J'aimerai ça faire ça avec ma blonde...  
Rose: Certain !  
Emmet : Mais là... ça veut dire que je dois m'acheter une tente ?  
Edward : Ben si tu veux baiser avec Rose... Oui tu as besoin d'avoir TA propre place pour rester ! hahaha  
Rose: Hey... c'est du passé ça... maintenant, je suis avec un autre !  
Edward : Ah ouin ?  
Bella : Oui... elle fréquente Josh ! hihi  
Edward : Sérieux ? Je ne savais pas du tout ! C'est cool... mais est-ce qu'il viendra lui ?  
Bella : Oui... Alice, Jasper, Carey, Zach, l'autre Emmet, sa femme, Guillaume, Mike, Matt, Scott, Yan, Ryan et Greg...  
Edward : Ok... c'est pratiquement l'équipe au complet !  
Bella : Et oui... ils viennent de perdre et veulent s'offrir du bon temps un peu alors ils ont tous accepté...  
Rose: On va juste être 3 femmes ?  
Bella : La femme de Cammallerie veut venir... et les autres, je ne sais pas encore, ils ne savaient pas si ça leur tentait qu'elles soient là!  
Rose: hahaha  
Edward : Mais Alice et Jasper... ?  
Bella : Eux c'est sûre qu'ils n'amènent pas leur conquête... ils ont décidé de faire ça pour Sam, ils louent aussi une roulotte et vont rester ensemble...  
Edward : Oh... ils vont recouché ensemble ! haha  
Bella : Je ne sais pas mais ce ne sont pas de nos affaires, ok ?  
Emmet : Bon aller faire vos affaires mais si vous aller acheter les trucs, dites-le nous car nous irions ensemble...  
Bella : Ok !

_**J'avais pratiquement déjà tout planifier car même si Edward aurait refusé, alors un de gars aurait pris la roulotte que j'avais réservé...**_

Edward : Tout était fait ?  
Bella : Pratiquement... les gars avaient accepté alors, nous avons loué les terrains. On doit prendre possession de la roulotte dans 1 heure et les gars vont probablement passer te voir pour tout ce qui est alcool ...  
Edward : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! (en me prenant par la taille avant de m'embrasser sauvagement!)  
Bella : hummm... moi aussi ... et surtout quand tu m'embrasses comme ça!  
_Mady _: MOM veut sicle !  
Edward : (en arrêtant de m'embrasser mais me regardant) ah les enfants... toujours dans le bon moment ! hahaha  
Bella : hihi... mais tu aimes quand on se pratique à en faire ! hihi  
Edward : Oh que oui ! (en me donnant une tappe sur les fesses quand je suis allé donner un PopSicle à la petite)

_**Je suis allé chercher la roulotte avec Edward et nous sommes revenus à la maison ensuite. Edward est allé voir Rose et Emmet tandis que moi, je suis allé voir chez Jasper si Alice y était...**_

Jasper : Hey salut ma belle ! (En me donnant des becs)  
Bella: Salut toi ! Est-ce que ta ... euh Alice est là ?  
Jasper : haha oui elle est dehors avec Sam dans la piscine  
Bella: Ok... désolé ! hihi

_**J'avais failli dire Sa Femme!  
**_  
Alice : Hey salut cousine !  
Bella: Allo miss ! Hey comment va mon amour ?

_**En voyant Sam jouer dans la piscine...**_

Sam : Allo Taty Bella !  
Alice : Alors en vacances ?  
Bella: Oui... mais j'ai failli, ne plus l'être !  
Jasper : Comment ça ? (en me donnant une bière)  
Bella: En résumé... Edward a une folle obsédée qui lui coure après depuis un bout et il partait toujours avec Emmet de peur qu'elle se pointe ici et dise des conneries... Et ce matin, il m'a annoncé qu'il partait avec Emmet encore !  
Jasper : Oh Victoria !  
Alice : Tu savais ? (en regardant Jasper)  
Jasper : J'en ai entendu parler cette semaine ... désolé Bella !  
Bella: Pas grave...  
Alice : Quoi il t'a trompé ?  
Jasper : Non il ne l'a pas trompé... un souper c'est ça !  
Bella: 2 soupers... entk, j'ai pas trop le goût d'en parler...  
Alice : Puis avez-vous été chercher la roulotte ?  
Bella: Oui... ce n'est pas la même que j'avais réservé... elle est plus grosse et plus luxueuse et vous, j'ai vu qu'elle était ici déjà...  
Jasper : Les gars aussi sont allés la chercher ce matin... ils ont décidé aussi d'amener chacun une fille...  
Bella: Ah ouin... j'ai hâte de voir quel genre de greluches on va devoir endurer ! hihihi  
Alice : Ouin... entk j'ai déjà vu la pétasse à Zach... je crois que tu ne seras pas contente...  
Bella: Ah ouin... c'est qui ?  
Alice : Demande à Jasper... il l'a connait très bien, n'est-ce pas ? (d'un ton assez sec)  
Jasper : Alice...  
Bella: Qui ?  
Jasper : Catherine..  
Bella: Catherine ?  
Alice : La blonde de Occupation Double...  
Bella: Ah non ! Déjà que je n'étais pas capable de l'endurer quand elle courait après Emmet et toi dans les bars... je vais devoir l'endurer pendant mes vacances ! Fuck !  
Jasper : Et Carey a décidé d'amener Marie-Pier !  
Bella: Ok... ca y est, je vais virer folle ! hihi entk... Bon alors, vous êtes prêts pour partir demain matin vous ?  
Jasper : Oui, il manque seulement l'épicerie, nous allons y aller tantôt...  
Bella: Ok... alors demain matin, on se voit vers 9h ?  
Alice : Oui... mais je vais passer chez toi tantôt...  
Bella: Ok ... Bye !

_**Rendu chez moi, pratiquement tous les gars étaient là...**_**  
**  
Carey : Salut beauté !  
Bella: Salut mon beau !

_**En voyant Marie-Pier derrière lui pendant que je l'embrassais..  
**_

Edward : Puis Jasper et Alice ...

_**Qui sont arrivés à mes côtés, Alice m'a donné un bec sur la joue.**_

_****_Bella: Ils ont déjà la roulotte et leurs bagages sont déjà prêts, il ne manque que la bouffe et la bière !  
Edward : Ok...  
Mady : MOM ! (en pleurant à mes pieds)  
Bella: _**(en la prenant dans mes bras) **_Nous aussi, il faut faire ça...  
Edward : Justin dors et Mady est fatiguée, elle pleure depuis que je suis arrivé... donc est-ce que tu veux qu'on y aille après l'avoir couché, la nounou est ici...  
Bella: Oui, il faut en profiter... Je vais aller la coucher !

_**Après une épicerie de 600 $, 6 caisses de 24, 6 bouteilles de fort 40 oz et plusieurs bouteilles de vin, nous sommes retournés à la maison...Pour dire que tout cela, c'est seulement prévu pour Edward et moi, ça risque d'être chaud !**_

Bella: Bon, est-ce que tu veux mettre ça dans la roulotte, je vais aller faire les bagages ?  
Edward : Oui... Bella ?  
Bella: Oui chéri ?  
Edward : Tu es belle... ;)  
Bella: Je sais ! hihi... mais merci !

_**Je suis allé l'embrassant tendrement...**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour votre suivi, je sais que je ne poste pas régulièrement mais les fêtes m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et j'ai recommencé à travailler. Donc, j'ai un horaire très chargée avec tous nos vérifications fiscales alors je fais du mieux que je peux... Mais je vais tenter de terminer Un frère pas comme les autres bientôt !**_

_**Laisser un comm **___


	89. Chapter 88

Voici un très très long chapitre…. J'ai décidé de mettre 4 chapitres en 1 au lieu d'en poster que 2 et oublier de mettre les autres ! hihihi

kell's : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente de savoir que des gens du Québec me lisent ;) mais si tu veux, tu peux aller lire la suite sur mon blog… Je suis rendu au 125 chapitre me semble mais je ne l'ai pas encore continué… je devrais ! Pour ce qui est des gens qui me lisent, la plupart sont des Français et lorsqu'ils ne comprennent pas un sens de phrase, il m'envoie une review pour que je leur explique.. ça me fait toujours plaisir de leur expliquer ! Et on peut dire que les gens parlent en anglais mais seulement avec les joueurs de hockey.

Merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review, Bonne lecture !

Alice : BELLA, AS TU LE CHEMIN ? (En me criant de son véhicule car nous partions)  
Edward : OUI... TU VEUX QU'ELLE TE L'ENVOIS SUR TON BLACKBERRY, QU'ELLE DEMANDE ?  
Alice : OUI SVP !  
Edward : OK ELLE LE FAIT À L'INSTANT !  
Mady : MOM PIPI !  
Bella: Merde... ça commence bien ! Hihi  
Edward : On pourrait lui mettre une couche ?  
Bella: Elle n'a pas voulu ! _****_

_**Je suis allé avec elle à la toilette chez nous... **__****_

Bella: Mady, tu dois essayer de ne pas avoir envie de faire pipi à toutes les minutes, ok ?  
Mady : humm ok... mom... Dodo dans roulotte ?  
Bella: Oui ma belle ! (en l'essuyant) as tu hâte ?  
Mady : Oui... avec Papa, Mom, Jutin (elle n'était pas capable de prononcer le S) Dodo, Jasper, Sam, tonton Emmet ...  
Bella: hihihi non juste Mady, Justin, Papa et Maman !  
Mady : OK ! (En courant vers la porte)  
Bella: Mady ! Attends Maman !_****_

_**Rendu dehors, tout le monde était dehors à côté de notre camion et nous attendait ... Mady s'est jeté dans les bras d'Alice...**__****_

Edward : Bon nous sommes ready ?  
Bella: Oui... viens Mady !  
Mady : Non ! avec Sam !  
Bella: Mady avec Maman ! Maintenant !  
Mady : NON !  
Bella: Holly shit, ça commence et on n'est même pas parti ! Edward... elle va t'écouter toi !  
Edward : Mady, avec papa !  
Mady : NON !  
Edward : MADISON! (il avait élevé la voix assez fort pour la faire pleurer)  
Mady : MOM MOM ! (En tendant les bras vers moi)  
Bella: Viens avec maman... Je te l'avais dit Madison Masen ! Tu dois écouter Maman ! (en chuchotant) mais pas ton papa ! Hihihi (Edward n'avait pas aimé mais au moins Mady avait rit)  
Edward : Bon ok... alors on va arrêter à la frontière et ensuite, de l'autre côté pour manger et gazer ok ?  
Carey : Ca me va !_****_

_**Sur ce, nous sommes partis en camping dans le coin de Cape Cod... nous pouvons dire un gros merci à l'inventeur des lecteurs Dvd portatif !**__****_

Edward : (en me flattant la cuisse) Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'on fait un grand voyage avec les enfants...  
Bella: Oui... et je suis très contente...  
Edward : Moi aussi...  
Bella: Edward...  
Edward : Oui beauté ?  
Bella: Tu n'as vraiment rien fait avec cette fille ?_**  
**_Edward : Chérie, je te l'ai dit... Elle s'est essayée mais je l'ai repoussé !  
Bella: ... (Je ne disais rien mais je savais qu'Edward avait des doutes)  
Edward : Tu ne me crois pas !  
Bella: Edward... comment veux tu que je te crois à 100 % quand tu m'as trompé à plus d'une reprise ! Je veux tellement te croire totalement mais je ne pourrai pas ! Je t'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais alors même si je te dis que je te crois et que cela ne me dérange pas... tu ne me croiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Edward : ... peut-être un peu... mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ?  
Bella: Que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Parce que Edward, si jamais j'apprends que tu as couché avec même saoul mort, je demande le divorce ! Alors je te donne la semaine pour me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement... si j'apprends après ça, tu vas devoir m'oublier et oublier tes enfants...  
Edward : Merde Bella ! J'ai soupé avec elle 2 fois... je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et c'est tout... ensuite, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu vraiment seul, c'était dans un bar à NY avec mon beau-frère... J'ai perdu la carte, pourtant je n'avais presque pas bu... le beau-frère m'a dit qu'il m'avait ramené chez nous mais que pendant 15 min, j'avais disparu et quand il m'a retrouvé dehors, elle venait de quitter... donc je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer Bella !  
Bella: Je savais...  
Edward : BELLA ! Je ne peux pas te jurer que j'ai vraiment rien fait... parce qu'il y a ce bout là que je ne me souviens plus ! Tu le sais que je voudrais te dire que je n'ai rien fait... mais si je te dis ça et que quelqu'un nous aurais vu nous embrasser, tu ne me le pardonnerai jamais... donc, je te dis ce que je sais ! Tu crois ou tu ne crois pas ! Car je suis tanné que tu penses toujours que je te trompe... quand tu m'as plus trompé que je ne l'ai fait !  
Bella: Ok ça va j'ai compris !  
Edward : Écoute Bella... Nous ne sommes même pas arrivé à destination et on se fait déjà la tête... je veux vraiment que tu me crois... Je sais que j'ai mes tors... et je veux que ma femme me crois ou sois tout simplement de mon côté parce que je l'aime plus que tout !  
Bella: ... Je t'aime aussi Edward ! J'ai juste peur...  
Edward : Peur de quoi Bella ?  
Bella: Que tu me laisses pour une autre...  
Edward : QUOI ? Bella regarde ! Oui, on a eu nos problèmes mais aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville... et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu te sens en danger envers les autres filles ?  
Bella: Je ne sais pas... je ne me suis jamais sentie en compétition avec les autres filles pour t'avoir... ok c'est peut-être un peu trop de modestie là mais bon... Quand j'ai vu Brooke sur la croisière... j'ai ressentie un certain danger... Elle est très belle et très intelligente... donc j'ai peur que tu trouves une fille mieux que moi ! (en commençant à pleurer un peu)  
Edward : Bella... tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée par aucune autre fille... Tu es une drogue pour moi... quand tu n'es plus là, je suis en sevrage et c'est tellement difficile mais je pense au moment ou je vais te revoir et cela passe car je sais que je vais avoir ma dose de toi !  
Bella: Désolé Edward... (En lui souriant amoureusement tout en lui prenant la main)  
Edward : Voyons, c'est à moi de m'excuser... (En embrassant ma main)  
Mady : Mom... film done !  
Bella: Tu veux faire un petit dodo... ensuite on va manger ok ?  
Mady : Dodo avec Mom !  
Bella: Maman reste ici, fais dodo... Justin, lui, il fait dodo !  
Mady : noonnnnnnnnn (en regardant son frère qui souriait à fond)  
Edward : ahahahaha... maman ne connait pas ses enfants ! Hahaha (il s'est mérité un petit coup sur l'épaule)  
Mady : HAHAHAHA  
_**  
**__**Le voyage s'est très bien passé, nous sommes arrivés à destination vers 19h et nous avons installé les roulottes... Carey, Zach et leurs conquêtes de la semaine partageaient la même roulotte, de même que Josh et Emmet C. alors que Guillaume, Emmet K. et Scott restaient ensemble. Et les 4 autres plus jeunes, restaient dans une tente-roulotte. Après les installations, les enfants couchés, nous les femmes, avons pris une pause...**__****_

Rosalie: hey Bella, les enfants sont couchés les hommes sont déjà à leur 3, ou 4 ième bière dans le cas de Edward, on pourrait faire de même et relaxer en prenant un verre ?  
Bella: Oh que oui... Et comment ça Edward, 4 ? (En regardant Edward avec les autres gars qui essayaient encore de monter la tente-roulotte des gars)... Hey encore entrain de gosser avec cette tente-roulotte là ?  
Emmet : Hey toi... ce n'est pas facile tu sais !  
Bella: Ah ouin ? Attends minutes... Alice vient ... On va leur montrer c'est quoi des filles de la ville ! Hahaha  
Edward : Chérie... prends une bière et détends toi... ça va te faire du bien !  
Bella: Hey Mister Alcoolo... hihihi_****_

_**En moins de 2 minutes, nous avons terminé de monter et stabiliser leur tente-roulotte...**__****_

Matt : ahahahaha on est 13 mecs et ça nous prends 2 femmes, totalement non campagnarde, pour monter une criss de tente-roulotte ! Hahahaha  
Edward : Hey un peu de compassion mec... c'est de ta tente-roulotte qu'on parle !  
Alice : Bon alors les gars, nous on prendrait nos burger bien cuit... euh sauf si c'est Jasper qui les faits ! Hahahaha  
Jasper : Hey... on pensait que c'était les femmes qui faisaient à manger !  
Bella: Non... entk pour ma part... je dois m'occuper de 2 enfants, alors mon homme VA me faire à manger... hein chéri ? (En m'assoyant) ah et chéri, tu pourrais m'amener une bière svp, Merci t'es un amour !  
Scott : Ouin bien mon Edward, une chance que je sais que ta femme travaille un méchant coup car je pourrais dire que tu te fais manger la laine sur le dos ! Hahahaha  
Edward : Effectivement... ça me fait plaisir de rendre ma femme heureuse ! _**(en me donnant un baiser et me donnant ma bière**_) mais faut pas trop qu'elle se fasse gâter ici car une fois rendu à la maison, je vais devenir son serviteur ! Hahaha  
Emmet C. : Bon ok, les boys ont va faire à manger à nos femmes car sans elles, nous ferions pitié !  
Josh : Alors les femmes... vous avez sûrement un plan pour demain ? Bella _**? (En me faisant un clin d'œil  
**_Bella: Pourquoi moi ?  
Emmet : Parce que c'est toi la plus organisée de la gang !  
Bella: Euh... les gars, vous me connaissez mal... Alice est beaucoup plus structurée que moi ! Demandez à Jasper ! Hihi  
Edward : Effectivement... mais vous êtes cousines et ça parait !  
Bella: Hey toi... tu dois me soutenir ! Hihi  
Edward : Mais oui beauté ! (en me donnant un bec sur la tête)  
Marie-Pier : Nous on avait pensés aller à la piscine... et peut-être magasiner dans le coin..._****_

_**J'ai regardé Carey de façon découragée...**__****_

_Matt __: ah les femmes... vous êtes venus ici pour faire du shopping ou quoi ?  
__Bella__: Pas pour moi entk... Le seul shopping que je vais faire, c'est aller à___l'épicerie si on manque de bière ! Ou de lait pour Justin ! Hihihi  
Matt : Ca c'est une femme que j'aime ! Hahaha  
Edward : Oui mais elle est prise alors pas touche mec !  
Emmet : AHAHAHAH  
Bella: Non sérieux... j'ai choisi ce terrain-ci car il y a un terrain de golf à côté... et j'ai besoin de ma dose de golf...  
Catherine: moi pas question que je joue au golf... maudit que c'est plate !  
Alice : Chacun ses goûts !  
Carey : Alors tu vas pouvoir garder les enfants Cath!  
Catherine : Euh... je ne sais pas trop... je ne suis pas très bonne...  
Brittany (Femme de Mike C.) : Moi je vais garder les enfants ... Et nous irons au Golf entre filles une autre fois...  
Bella: Mais non Brittany... j'irai jouer quand le père de mes enfants va garder et comme ça on va pouvoir aller jouer nos 4 !  
Edward : Le père de tes enfants... qui est aussi ton mari, ton chum, ton amant... et qui veut jouer au golf avec sa femme !  
Rosalie: J'adore jouer au golf mais je comprends que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver alors demain matin, Brittany et moi on va garder les enfants, comme ça, les 2 mères vont pouvoir aller se ressourcer au golf !  
Bella: hihihi merci !_****_

_**Après plusieurs bières de tout le monde...la soirée commençait à être chaude, de même que le début de nos vacances...**__****_

Rosalie: Hey Bella... j'ai le goût... de Emmet !  
Bella: AHAHAHAHAHA  
Rosalie: Ben quoi, ce n'est pas drôle... Hic... ... hahaha  
Alice : HAHAHAHA Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à Emmet plus longtemps ! Surtout quand tu es saoule ! HAHAHAH  
Rosalie: Mais là... je fais quoi ?  
Bella: hahahaha tu te le fais ! Hahaha  
Edward : BELLA SWAN ! Tu n'es pas correcte de dire ça !  
Bella: Edward Masen... depuis quand tu viens dans les toilettes des femmes ? _**(En l'embrassant sauvagement)  
**_Edward : Depuis que nous avons une toilette dans la roulotte et que tu prends la peine de venir ici ! Hahaha_****_

_**Les filles parlaient encore dans la salle de bain alors je suis partie avec Edward vers nos terrains... Je m'amusais à promener mes mains partout sur Edward... et je l'ai poussé vers l'arrière d'une bâtisse...**__****_

Edward : Oh... tu as des envies folles toi !  
Bella: Oui... pas toi ?  
Edward : Oh que oui... Viens ici !_****_

_**Il m'a accoté sur le mur, tout en promenant sa bouche sur mes seins, dans mon cou avant de revenir vers ma bouche... Il a ensuite descendu ma petite culotte, baissé ses pantalons au genou, pris dans ses bras pour que je mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille avant de me pénétrer... **__****_

Edward : OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... OH ... C'EST BON MA BELLE !  
Bella: continues Edward... Plus fort... Hummmmmmmmmmmmm... OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIII... ENCORE...  
Edward : UHHHH !  
Bella: HUMMMMMM... c'est tellement... tellement bon_**... (En me déposant par terre tout en m'embrassant à nouveau)  
**_Edward : Oui... comme toujours beauté !_****_

_**Il a passé son bras autour de mon cou, m'a embrassé sur la tête pendant qu'on se rendait au terrain...**__****_

Rosalie : OUIN... à l'heure qu'il est... moins de bruits ça aiderait les voisins à dormir ! Hahahahah  
Emmet : Effectivement, vous aviez l'air d'aimer ça !  
Bella: Quoi... Emmet, toi t'aimes pas ça baiser avec ta blonde ?  
Emmet : Sûrement ... Mais je n'ai pas de blonde !  
Edward : Entk... moi j'aime baiser avec ma femme ! Quelqu'un a un problème avec ça ? Hahaha  
Josh : Non ! Hahahaha on contraire, nous aussi on va essayer ça un moment donné ! Haha  
Mike : Hey, vous restez dans ma roulotte alors au moins... faites-le quand on ne sera pas là ! Haha  
Brittany : Ouin sinon, ça risque de finir en trippe à 4, hein bébé ? Hihihi  
Bella: My god on en apprend ! Je sens que je vais adorée ce voyage ! Hahaha  
Edward : Moi aussi ! (En me prenant par la taille et en m'embrassant langoureusement tout en promenant sa main sous mon chandail devant tout le monde)  
Les gars : HAHAHAHA ouin on voit ça ! HAHAHAH  
Edward : Vous êtes jaloux c'est tout ! Hahahaha_****_

_**Marie-Pier avait été retrouvé Carey et essayait de lui faire faire des trucs mais il ne semblait pas très réceptif présentement mais il ne voulait pas trop le démontrer sauf que moi je connais bien Carey et il l'avait juste amené pour du Cul le soir venu et non pour la frencher pendant presque 2 semaines !**__****_

_**Nous sommes allés tous dormir vers 2h du matin et quand Justin s'est réveillé à 7h... J'ai compris que j'avais un peu trop bu ! **__****_

Justin : Maman ! Maman!  
Mady : Shut Jutin ! Mom dodo! Papa dodo!  
Edward : humm... est-ce que je viens d'entendre ma petite fille de 2 ans dire à son frère de ne pas parler parce qu'on dors ?  
Bella: ... je crois que oui ! Hihi  
Edward : Wow... on va avoir des enfants intelligent comme leur mère ! (en m'embrassant et me caressant les seins)  
Bella: Comme leur père aussi ! (en lui redonnant ses baisers avant de m'assoir dans le lit)  
Edward : où tu vas beauté ?  
Bella: Ce n'est pas parce que notre fille de 2ans ne veut pas nous réveiller que je vais les laisser... Je vais aller les chercher... Mady, viens voir maman avec Justin ..._****_

_**Mady est arrivée avec Justin dans notre chambre... je les ai aidé à monter dans notre lit...**__****_

Edward : Mady tu veux faire des dodos avec Maman et Papa ?  
Mady : Pis Jutin ...  
Edward : hihi oui pis Justin !_****_

_**Nous avons été capables de dormir encore 2 heures mais vers 9h, Justin était assis dans le lit et il commençait à avoir faim car il me tapait dans le visage pour me réveiller ! Je suis alors sortie à l'extérieur de la roulotte, qui donnait vers la sortie de celle à Jasper et Alice... Elle se levait justement avec Sam...**__****_

Alice : Tu te sens d'attaque pour la ronde de Golf ? Ou Edward t'as trop épuisé cette nuit ? Hahaha  
Bella : Hein ?  
Alice : Tu ne te rappelles pas ?  
Bella: ah oui ça me revient... hihihi... et toi avec Jasper ?_** (En lui faisant un clin d'œil**_

_**Jasper est sorti de la roulotte sans penser que j'étais là...**__****_

Jasper : Hey chérie... si tu me fais ça à tous les soirs, je suis comblé ! hahaha Oh Bella... je ne t'avais..  
Bella: Pas vu ! Hahahaha ouin ben comme je disais hier... maudit que je vais aimer mes vacances ! Hahaha  
Alice : Puis Rosalie ?  
Bella: Je l'ai perdue de vue durant quelques minutes... je présume qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait ! Hahaha  
Jasper : Bella, ton chum dort encore ?  
Bella: Ca l'air que je l'ai trop épuisé hier ! Hahahaha  
Edward : Ouin... (En sortant de la roulotte avec Mady) Bella ton cell ...  
Bella: Hein !  
Edward : J'ai répondu... tu es demandé au téléphone..  
Bella: Oh ok..._****_

_**Je suis partie un peu à l'écart...**__****_

Bella: Oui allo  
Tracy : salut ma belle ! ca va ?  
Bella: Tracy ! Oui ça va et toi ?  
Tracy : Oui... tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'appelle aujourd'hui ...  
Bella: On est quel jour ?  
Tracy : La journée où je t'annonce que j'ai besoin de toi encore sur l'équipe nationale pour 2013..  
Bella: Ok !  
Tracy : euh... ça veut dire oui ?  
Bella: Oui... normalement, je ne devrai pas être enceinte à cette date là mais c'est rendu fin septembre, c'est ça ?  
Tracy : Oui...  
Bella: Ok...  
Tracy : Tu planifie maintenant tes grossesses ? Haha  
Bella: C'est une longue histoire ... hihihi... le camp commence quand ?  
Tracy : Bien, j'aimerai que tu fasses l'équipe du Québec cette année... Je vais faire une présélection en septembre pour la nationale mais si tu joues toute l'année, tu vas péter le feu ! Haha  
Bella: Tracy... je ne passerai pas l'année à jouer dans des tournois partout au canada... J'ai une famille et un job et le plus important... je réside maintenant__à NY !  
Tracy : C'est vrai ! Mais tu pourrais faire l'équipe là, elles sont très bonnes à ce que je sais...  
Bella: Je sais... j'y Avais pensé... du moins simplement pour le plaisir ! Hahaha  
Tracy : Ok... alors je peux compter sur toi pour les essais ?  
Bella: Oui miss !  
Edward : (en venant vers moi) Bella, tu veux manger ?  
Bella: Tracy, je te laisse, nous sommes en camping... mais envoie moi les dates exactes par email et je vais y être !  
Tracy : D'accord... Bonnes vacances !  
Bella: Bye !

Edward : C'était qui au juste ? (en arrivant à ses côtés)  
Bella: Tracy ...  
Alice : Ce n'est pas la responsable de l'équipe de ringuette ?  
Bella: Oui... elle me veut encore dans l'équipe l'an prochain pour le mondial...  
Edward : Mais Bella... tu ne peux pas ...  
Bella: Edward... J'ai fais le compromis pour NY et je ne m'en plains jamais... mais ça, ça fait partie d'un de mes rêves et si j'ai encore la shape pour compétitionner contre les petites jeunes de 18-20 ans, je vais y être !  
Edward : Ok ok..._****_

_**Après avoir fais manger les enfants, j'ai décidé d'aller marcher avec les enfants et Alice... Je suis allé me mettre en bikini Avant au cas où les enfants voudraient se baigner...**__****_

Jasper : Shit Bella...  
Bella: Quoi ?  
Jasper : Tu es vraiment trop belle en bikini... tu n'as jamais pensé te promener comme ça tout le temps ! Hahaha  
Edward : Hey toi ! Bella, tu ne vas pas partir en bikini avec tous les vieux croutons qui vont te mater ?  
Bella: Pauvre toi... je n'ai pas besoin de me promener ben ben loin... regarde les vieux croutons qui me matent ! Hahahaha_** (en faisant allusions aux gars de l'équipe qui ne faisaient que me regarder)  
**_Carey : mais comment tu fais pour être aussi belle après 2 kids ?  
Bella: Mon chum me tient en forme ! Hahaha _**(en allant me chercher une jupe).**_

Bella : ... Bon Edward, comme ça c'est ok ?_** (En quittant avec Alice sans qu'il a le temps de répondre)**_

...

Alice : Tu sembles ailleurs Bella ...  
Bella: Non ça va... je pense juste que ma vie est quand même relativement nice ! Hihi  
Alice : Mais...  
Bella: Mais... j'aime trop Mtl pour rester toute ma vie loin d'ici ! Et je sais qu'Edward ne me laissera jamais partir...  
Alice : Pourquoi, tu Avais pensé partir ?  
Bella: Bien avec ce qui s'est passé... j'ai convenue avec lui que nous aurions un autre enfant dans 2 ans... mais en attendant, je dois travailler et pour ce faire, je dois être à Mtl...  
Alice : Mais tu passes l'été à Mtl ?  
Bella: Oui... et je vais sûrement rester ici jusqu'au début de la saison ensuite, je devrais être en mesure d'avoir mon bureau à notre bureau de NY..._****_

_**Pendant ce temps là, les autres filles étaient debout et essayaient de faire réagir les mecs en bikini... ça ressemblait plus à des monokinis ! **__****_

_**Edward regardait Catherine très longuement, à son grand plaisir...**__****_

Catherine : (_**en passant près d'Edward**_) Ta blonde n'est pas aussi hot que moi hein !

_**Elle**__** lui avait soufflé cela à l'oreille tout en prenant bien le temps de se coller contre lui…**_

Edward : J'avoue que tu es très belle... (_**En lui faisant un clin d'œil**_  
_**  
**__**Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça mais elle l'aveuglait avec ses gros seins refaits ! Après avoir déjeuné toute la gang, ils ont décidé d'aller faire une party de Beach volley... Alice et moi étions encore sur le bord de l'eau quand à quelques mètres d'eux. Mady a vu son père et s'est dirigée vers lui en courant, nous avons donc pris nos trucs avec Justin et nous nous sommes dirigés vers eux...**__****_

Bella: hey Alice... tu vois ce que je vois ?  
Alice : Les grosses boules blondes qui coure après ton chum ?  
Bella: Oui... Hey salut Chéri !  
Edward : Hey beauté... (En se dirigeant vers moi pour m'embrasser)  
Zach : Tu viens jouer Bella ?  
Catherine : C'est parce que les équipes sont complètes!  
Jasper : Euh Catherine... je ne veux pas te vexer mais j'aime jouer avec Bella qu'avec Toi... mettons qu'elle est beaucoup plus bonne que toi ! Hihi  
Catherine : Mais là... je suis bonne !  
Zach : Écoutes beauté... tu n'es pas si pire mais..  
Bella: Écoutes ça va... jouer un peu et je vais jouer plus tard !  
Catherine : Ouin de toute façon, il faut que tu t'occupes des enfants !_****_

_**Les fausses boules venaient de me dire quoi ? Je n'en revenais pas ... Zach non plus car il est passé à côté d'elle et lui a chuchoté quelque chose...**__****_

Zach : Ca... c'était à éviter ! Ne commence pas déjà à te mettre Bella à dos car tu vas avoir toute la gang à dos, c'est clair ?_****_

_**Vers 13h, j'ai décidé d'aller à la roulotte car les enfants avaient faim...**__****_

Edward : Attends moi beauté ! (en courant vers moi)  
Mady : PAPA ! (en courant vers lui)  
Edward : Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu partais?  
Bella: Tu Avais trop la tête dans les grosses boules blondes !  
Edward : Bella...  
Bella: Edward... si tu veux cruiser... au moins fais le pas devant les enfants !  
Edward : Bon tu es jalouse ? (En me prenant Justin des bras car il avait tombé endormi)

Edward : Ok c'est bon j'ai compris !_****_

_**Nous avons fait manger les enfants Avant d'aller les coucher pour une sieste... Pendant ce temps là, j'en ai profiter pour relaxer dehors avec une bonne bière froide...(LE TERRAIN DONNE DIRECTEMENT SUR LA PLAGE DONC INQUIÉTEZ-VOUS, ON NE LAISSE PAS NOS ENFANTS SEULS BIEN LOIN ET EN PLUS, PRÉSENTEMENT, ILS DORMENT )**__****_

Edward : Je peux ? (en montrant la chaise à mes côtés)  
Bella: Voyons Edward... hihi  
Edward : Bien tu ne m'as presque pas parlé du diner !  
Bella: Je pensais c'est tout...  
Edward : ah ok...  
Bella: Tu veux te lancer le ballon de Foot ?  
Edward : euh oui certain !_****_

_**Pendant que nous nous envoyions le ballon, nous discutions de Catherine...**__****_

Edward : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Bella... la seule chose de plus qu'elle a ce sont des grosses boules ! Haha  
Bella: JUSTEMENT ! (en lui lançant le ballon très fort)  
Edward : Ok ok... ouin tu es féroce quand tu es fâchée ! Haha  
Bella: ah... tu as juste à ramasser ton charisme pour une fois !  
Edward : Ramasser mon charisme ? Hahaha  
Bella: Oui ! Arrête de lui faire tes beaux yeux de cruiseur comme tu me faisais dans le temps qu'on se fréquentait !  
Edward : Wow wow... jamais je ne fais ça voyons !_****_

_**Il m'a lancé le ballon tellement fort que lorsque je l'ai attrapé, je suis tombé !**__****_

Edward : BELLA ! Ca va ? (En courant vers moi)  
Bella: oui ... Toi aussi tu es fâché !_****_

_**Il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a gardé près de lui...**__****_

Edward : Bella... depuis quand tu es jalouse à ce point ? (Il Avait pris mon visage entre ses mains) Je t'aime encore autant sinon plus... donc svp arrête ... mais si tu savais à quel point tu m'excites quand tu es semble fâché ! Hahaha (en m'embrassant tendrement)  
Bella : hihi (en lui rendant son baiser)... je t'aime...  
Edward : Bon j'aime mieux ça ! Avec ça... tu mériterai d'aller dans l'eau ! Hahaha  
Bella : Hey...non... Non tu ne feras pas ça... (En me sauvant doucement)  
Edward : Oh que oui ! (en se dirigeant vers moi) _****_

_**Je me suis mise à courir sur la plage pour ne pas qu'il me jette à l'eau...**__****_

Edward : N'essaye pas ... Je vais t'avoir !  
Bella: non non ! Hahahaha_****_

_**J'Avais perdu pied dans le sable donc il m'Avait rattrapé...**__****_

Bella: Edward Masen, tu ne peux pas jeter ta femme à l'eau !  
Edward : Oui je peux ! (En me prenant comme une poche de patate sur ses épaules)  
Bella: Si tu fais ça je te prive de sexe pendant 1 mois ! Hahaha non! non ! Tu ne feras jamais ça à femme de tes enfants !_****_

_**Il s'est arrêté un instant, malgré qu'il fût déjà dans l'eau (environ au genou)... Toute la gang venait d'arriver et nous regardais du bord de la plage...**__****_

_**Après que j'ai dit ça à Edward, il m'a déposé dans l'eau (j'en avais à mi-cuisse)... mais Carey, Zach et Jasper ont couru vers moi et mon lancer à l'eau !**__****_

Jasper : Nous, on est déjà privé de sexe avec toi alors on n'Avait rien à perdre ... Hahahaha (qui était très fier de son coup)  
Bella: Ah mes maudits ! Hahaha  
Edward : Moi je n'ai rien fait chérie !  
Bella: Peut-être ... Mais tu es content en tabarnak ! Hahaha  
Edward : ... un peu... hahaha!  
Alice : C'est plate avoir un chum qui niaise comme ça, hein Bella ?_****_

_**Je n'ai pas répondu à Alice mais j'ai regardé Edward et tous les autres gars... Ils savaient ce que je voulais qu'ils fassent ! Chacun des gars ont pris une fille et l'a lancé à l'eau...**__****_

Bella: Catherine... Le Waterproof devrait être dans ta valise ! Hihi  
Catherine : Hein ? J'ai oublié quoi ?  
Marie-Pier : Ton mascara... tu devrais le prendre waterproof... hihi  
Catherine : Mais il l'est !  
Bella: Ok... alors je ne veux pas savoir qui t'a vendu ça alors ni c'est quoi la marque ! Hahaha  
Brittany : Effectivement ! Hahaha (en me tapant dans la main)  
Bella: Et toi ! (En allant vers Edward)  
Edward : Quoi ? Hahaha j'ai rien fait !  
Bella: HI HI HI justement ! (en m'approchant encore plus près de lui)  
Edward : Hey... tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir chérie ! SVP ! Haha_****_

_**Zach, qui Avait jeté Catherine dans l'eau, lui a chuchoté encore quelque chose...**__****_

Zach : Tu comprends maintenant ce que je t'ai dit !  
Catherine : Ca va, Ca va, j'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici si tu aimes cette fille là ?  
Zach : Tu sais très bien qu'il y a juste du cul entre toi et moi et rien de plus..._****_

_**Dès que je me suis collé à lui, il voulait se tasser car j'étais toute mouillée mais je le tenais tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment...**__****_

Bella: Non non... tu vas rester ici toi ! (En lui prenant les mains)... tu viens avec moi dans l'eau...  
Edward : C'est froid...  
Bella: Hey ma moumoune préféré ! (en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses)  
Edward : Ok... tu veux aller dans l'eau, tu vas y aller !_****_

_**  
**__**  
**__**Ca faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous étions là et je haïssais de plus en plus la Pine Up blonde !**__****_

Bella: Edward, faut aller acheter de la nourriture pour Justin... il en a plus !  
Edward : Ok ... nous pourrions y aller ensemble ?  
Bella: C'est sûre que je ne te laisse pas partir seul avec les grosses boules !  
Edward : Ah Bella svp... je commence à trouvé ça vraiment chiant que tu me dises ça à tous les jours !  
Bella: Mais c'est ça ! Elle te dévore des yeux et toi... Bien toi... tu ne lui montres pas que tu ne veux rien savoir... on dirait même que tu veux qu'elle continue !  
Edward : BON STOP LÀ ! (en élevant la voix tellement fort qu'il a réveillé Justin et fais taire tous les gens dehors)  
Bella: Edward ne me crie pas après ! Bon... tu viens de réveiller le petit avec__tout ça !  
Edward : AVEC TOUT ÇA ? TABARNAK BELLA... C'EST TOI QUI NE CROIS PAS EN MOI CONSTAMMENT ET TU M'EN VEUX PARCE QUE JE PÊTE LES PLOMBS !  
Justin : MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (en pleurant)  
Bella: Vient voir maman mon bébé ! ... (En parlant pas fort) Et toi... tu n'as qu'à cesser de faire des beaux yeux à toutes les filles que tu vois... Dis-moi simplement ce que je ne fais de pas correct pour toi... Tu m'en veux car j'ai repris le travail, c'est ça ?_****_

_**Edward s'est retourné sans me regarder alors j'ai agrippé son bras et je l'ai obligé à se retourner pour me faire face...**__****_

Bella: Ah ben oui, c'est ça ! Tu es fâché que je travaille !  
Edward : Ce n'est pas ça bon !  
Bella: Si ce n'est pas ça alors ça peut être quoi... L'AVORTEMENT ! Merde Edward... (_**j'essayais de retenir mes larmes, le plus possible**_)... j'ai fait ça pour..  
Edward : NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST POUR NOUS CAR JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE...  
Bella: Edward Masen... Regarde les 2 beaux enfants qu'on a... et ça fait simplement 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble... c'est vraiment ...  
Edward : TROP pour ta petite personne !  
Bella: Edward ! Tu dois me comprendre... J'adore ma vie... je t'adore... j'adore mes enfants... j'aime même rester à NY avec toi, loin de ma famille ... J'aime MA VIE ! MA VIE AVEC TOI ! (en pleurant cette fois-ci)  
Mady : (_**en rentrant dans la roulotte**_) Mom pourquoi tu pleures ? Papa crie trop fort !_****_

_**Alice est rentrée après Mady...**__****_

Alice : Désolé... mais c'est parce que nous pouvons vous entendre depuis la plage... (La plage était en face de notre terrain)  
Bella: Désolé... (En séchant mes larmes)  
Edward : Désolé aussi... bon je vais amener Mady avec moi faire des courses... Mady tu viens avec Papa ?  
Mady : Mom... tu viens ?  
Bella: Non... maman va rester avec Justin...  
Edward : Je vais l'amener aussi... profites en pour te reposer un peu..  
Bella: Non ça va !  
Alice : Edward a raison... Jasper va y aller avec Emmet et ils vont amener les enfants... On pourrait aller jouer une ronde de golf ?  
Edward : Tu pourrais te défouler là au lieu de sur moi !  
Alice : Edward ! Mets-en pas trop quand même !  
Bella: Il a raison... je vais aller me défouler du TROP D'AMOUR QUE J'AI POUR LE GARS QUE J'AI ÉPOUSÉ !_****_

_**Edward est parti avec les enfants alors Alice m'a amené au Golf avec Zach et Carey...**__****_

_**Pendant qu'on jouait, je parlais avec Carey et Alice avec Zach...**__****_

Carey : Pourquoi cette chicane là Bella ?  
Bella: Parce que vous avez eu la brillante d'idée d'amener ces 2 connes là ! Dont une qui fait de l'œil à mon chum devant mes yeux et mes enfants !  
Carey : Je suis désolé Bella... Zach l'a rencontré il y a même pas 2 semaines et il voulait juste baiser avec... et Marie-Pier n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que je l'amène... et mettons qu'elle avait des bons atouts pour me convaincre ;)  
Bella: Ah vous pis le cul ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !  
Carey : Si tu veux on peut les faire partir par bus aujourd'hui même...  
Alice : Avec plaisir ! Haha  
Bella: Alice... tu écoutes toujours tout ;) hahaha  
Alice : C'est normal... je dois prendre soin de ma cousine et de sa famille !  
Bella: Mettons que présentement, j'ai plus besoin de soutient moral que de défense ! Hihi ... J'ai tellement peur de perdre Edward... plus les jours Avant plus on dirait qu'il s'éloigne...  
Zach : Edward t'aime et tu le sais...  
Carey : Zach a raison... je connais Edward depuis un bout et il n'a jamais aimé une personne comme toi et tu ne sais pas à quel point il est fier de ses enfants !  
Bella: Pourquoi alors on dirait qu'il fait tout pour que je quitte ?  
Alice : Voyons... Edward ne serait jamais capable de vivre sans toi...  
Carey : Alice a raison... mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça ...  
Zach : Mais Bella... la seule chose que je peux te dire... c'est de ne pas laisser le trBellail pour rester à la maison car tu pourrais peut-être encore plus l'éloigner...  
Bella: Oui je sais mais c'est ce qui serait peut-être le mieux... à moins que je tombe enceinte...  
Alice : BELLA... tu Avais prévu avec Edward que cela serait dans 1 an que vous vous réessayerai... Il va finir par t'avoir complètement !  
Bella: Alice... je l'aime vraiment... je ferai tout pour ne pas le perdre..._**  
**_Carey : Pourquoi lui ne ferait pas tout pour te garder ?  
_**  
**__**Nous avons continuer à parler encore pendant la ronde et nous sommes retournés ensuite au Camping... Malheureusement pour les 2 Pine Up... les gars leurs ont dit qu'elles devaient nous quitter... Elles n'étaient pas contentes mais elles n'Avaient pas le dernier mot alors Carey est allé les porter au bus... Imagine pour elles, leurs mecs de la semaine les rejettent mais en plus, par bus !**__****_

_**Carey est revenu quelques minutes plus tard... il était déjà l'heure du souper... Emmet, Mike, Scott, Zach et Josh ont préparés le souper...**__****_

Bella: Bon je vais aller faire manger Justin, il est fatigué...  
_**  
**__**Edward ne m'Avait pas parlé beaucoup depuis mon retour du golf et Avait peine à me regarder aussi ! Je faisais manger Justin dans la roulotte quand il est rentré...**__****_

Justin : PAPA ! Hihihihi  
Edward : Hey mon p'tit bonhomme !  
Bella: Justin... dernière bouchée !  
Justin : Non PAPA !  
Bella: Alors PAPA ! (en lui donnant la cuillère Avant de me lever)  
Edward : Tiens mon amour... dernière bouchée pour Maman !_****_

_**Dès que Justin a terminé a fini sa bouchée, je l'ai pris et je l'ai amené pour le laver Avant d'aller le coucher... Il est tombé endormi immédiatement... Edward, lui, était reparti dehors mais il est revenu quand j'étais entrain de me changer... Il est venu derrière moi et a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en promenant ses mains sur mon ventre et mes seins...**__****_

Bella: Edward svp... Arrête...  
Edward : Je suis désolé Bella... je n'aurai pas dû tantôt..._****_

_**Je me suis retourné vers lui, j'ai mis mes mains sur son torse et je l'ai regardé profondément... Mon regard était celui d'une personne qui ne sait plus quoi faire et Edward a compris, je ne sais pas comment, mais il a vraiment compris que je l'aimais...**__****_

Edward : ... (En passant sa main sur ma joue Avant de m'embrasser) Ton regard est tellement intense... tu m'aimes vraiment Bella ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends de toujours douter de toi... j'ai simplement peur que tu me laisses faut croire...  
Bella: Edward... tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps si j'Avais voulu te laisser ?_****_

_**Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a donné un baiser sur la tête...**__****_

Bella : Bon... Avant que j'aille des envies, on devrait aller voir notre petite fille dehors !  
Edward : hummm des envies toi... haha... j'ai vraiment hâte d'être rendu à la maison pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec toi... euh bien si tu veux toujours de moi ?  
Bella: Edward Masen ! C'est sûre que je veux encore de toi... mais pour moi seule et tu le sais...  
Edward : Je sais... Je t'aime ma belle !  
Bella: Je t'aime aussi... (En l'embrassant Avant de sortir à l'extérieur)_****_

...

_**1 mois Avait passé depuis notre voyage en camping... **__****_

_**5h30 du matin...**__****_

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**__****_

Bella : ahhhhhh  
Edward : hummmm ah nonnnn  
Bella : hummm reste couché Edward...  
Edward : ok... Mais embrasses-moi Avant...  
Bella : ok... hummm (en l'embrassant) oh haleine matinale !_****_

_**Je suis descendu à la cuisine, il faisait déjà un beau gros soleil... La journée allait vraiment être belle ! Je suis allée voir dans les chambres des enfants, ils dormaient tous... La nounou arrive normalement vers 6h30 mais pas aujourd'hui!**__****_

_**J'ai préparée du café mais je ne l'ai pas parti pour l'instant... au lieu de ça, je suis retournée dans ma chambre...**__****_

_**Edward dormait sur le dos alors, tout doucement, je me suis mis a califourchon sur lui...**__****_

Edward : ohnnn Bella... pas ce matin... tu m'excites toujours un peu pis tu dois partir après alors...  
Bella : Oh c'est dommage... je pensais avoir le temps en masse de te satisfaire étant donné que je ne travaillerai pas aujourd'hui... mais ok si tu ne veux pas!_****_

_**Il a ouvert un œil et m'a regardé avec son sourire charmeur...**__****_

Edward : Hummm tu ne travailles pas... sûre ?  
Bella : Oui... je viens de laisser un msg a David, je prends la journée pour rester avec ma famille Avant que mon chum parte pour NY...  
Edward : Hummmm ok... Alors viens ici ma belle !  
Bella : Euh... tu vas te brosser les dents Avant !  
Edward : ahhhh ... tu ne vois que je suis déjà en mode sexe ! (en prenant ma main pour l'amener sur son sexe bien bien dure !)  
Bella : Vas-y sinon rien du tout...  
Edward : A moins qu'on prenne une douche en même temps ?_****_

_**Je faisais des petits mouvements de bassin pour créer une friction... Je ne faisais que l'agacer encore plus...**__****_

Edward : Oh Bella... arrête de faire ça... je suis vraiment mais vraiment trop excité que je vais venir sans que tu me touches...  
Bella : Depuis quand mon chum est précoce ? A ce que je sache, on le fait souvent !  
Edward : C'est quand la dernière fois ?  
Bella : Hier dans la douche !  
Edward : Tu m'as simplement fait une fellation... dès que j'ai voulu te prendre, la petite s'est mise à pleurer...  
Bella : Edward Masen... ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous avons eu des enfants !  
Edward : Bon ok vient ...  
_**  
**__**Il m'a poussé un peu pour qu'il puisse se lever et m'a pris la main pour m'amener jusqu'à notre salle de bain... Dès qu'il eut terminé de se brosser les dents, il s'est retourné et j'étais déjà à quatre pattes devant son sexe bien dure... Je l'Avais en bouche et je lui donnais énormément de plaisir... Il m'agrippait les cheveux pour me donner la cadence qu'il souhaitait... Je savais donc que nous ne ferions pas l'amour ce matin là mais plutôt baiser ! Il est finalement venu mais je savais qu'il se gardait toujours de l'énergie après une bonne fellation pour me satisfaire amplement... Il m'a installé sur le comptoir et s'est amusé avec sa bouche entre mes jambes... **__****_

Bella : Hummmmmm c'est bon Edward... ohhhh ouiiii  
_**  
**__**Après m'avoir fait jouir avec la magie de ses doigts, il était maintenant temps de passer aux choses sérieuses... Il m'a pénétré férocement tout en mordillant mes seins avec sa bouche... Plus les coups de reins étaient forts plus j'Avais de plaisir... Ma tête allait s'accoter sur le miroir a chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait mais je tenais le bord du comptoir pour ainsi avoir une sensation extrême quand son sexe s'accotait au fond du mien... Après énormément de coups de rein féroce, je sentais qu'il allait venir mais il ne voulait pas maintenant...**__****_

Edward : OHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BELLA ... OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Bella : CONTINUES CHÉRI ! OH ... Pas maintenant Edward...  
Edward : HUMMMMMM JE NE ... POURRAI... PAS... HUMMMMMMMMMMMM ATTENDRE... TROP LONGTEMPS !_****_

_**Il s'est retiré afin de me mettre face au comptoir et au miroir pour me prendre par derrière... Nous avions pris une nouvelle position car j'étais plus petite que lui et je ne pouvais rester debout devant lui pendant qu'il me prenait... Cette position, le faisait venir en 4-5 coups maximum tellement ça lui prenait du jus... **__****_

_**Il m'a soulevé et penché un peu afin de me pénétré et dès que cela était fait, il Avait ses bras qui me serraient la poitrine ainsi que le haut du corps donc ses mains se retrouvaient sur mes épaules, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de force pour faire le vas et vient... Tandis que moi le bas de mes jambes enroulaient ses mollets pour ainsi lui donner une stabilité...**__****_

_**Cette position me donnait autant de plaisir que lui donc je jouissais souvent en même temps que lui...**__****_

Edward : OH MERDE BELLA... HUMMMMM C'EST TROP BON... OHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIII...  
Bella : PLUS FORT MON AMOUR... OHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Tu dois venir en même temps que moi... hummmmmm ..._****_

_**Comme je le disais, après 4 coups, nous sommes venus ! Il me retenait toujours et était toujours en dedans de moi car nous avions des spasmes encore... Il m'a finalement déposé très lentement et je me suis retourné vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement...**__****_

Edward : Ca c'est le meilleur ! (_**En m'embrassant à nouveau**_)  
_**  
**__**Tout était bien et j'aurai volontier recommencer mais la petite pleurait tellement fort que je pensais qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose alors nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa chambre en courant... Elle était assise dans son lit et pleurait...**__****_

Mady : MOM MOM MOM... PAPA FAIT BOBO A MAMAN !  
Bella : Mais non ma belle...  
Edward : Mady... papa aime trop maman... (En essayant de lui essuyer ses larmes)  
Mady : POURQUOI TOI CRIES ALORS ? (en essayant de reprendre son souffle)  
Bella : Parce que maman aime ton papa... et il me faisait plaisir !  
Edward : Tu viens manger avec Papa ma belle ?  
Mady : Oui... snif ... Dy faim... snif  
Bella : Arrête de pleurer ma belle ok... hihi  
Edward : Bon Maman, va t'habiller et je prépare à déjeuner aux 2 femmes de ma vie !_****_

...

_**Ding Dong...**__****_

Bella : J'Y VAIS ! (en ouvrant la porte) Alice ! My god tu fais quoi si tôt ?  
Alice : Il... il ... (Elle pleurait beaucoup)  
Bella : Donne-moi Samuel ! Viens mon amour! (en lui prenant des bras)  
_**  
**__**Elle est entrée et je suis allée vers la cuisine pour laisser Samuel à Edward pour parler avec Alice et savoir ce qui c'était passé...**__****_

Edward : Hey Alice! Oh! (son ton de voix a changé en voyant qu'elle pleurait)  
Bella : Edward, occupes-toi de Justin...  
Edward : Oui... tu veux des bonne crêpes mon grand ?  
Samuel : Oui !  
Mady : Moi si !  
Edward : Bien oui tu vas en avoir mon amour !_****_

_**Je suis allée dans le living avec Alice pour savoir ce qui se passait... **__****_

Bella : Bon expliques moi...  
Alice : Tu as du café Avant ?  
Bella : Oui min...  
_**  
**__**Je suis allée nous chercher 2 cafés... et quelqu'un sonnait chez nous en même temps...**__****_

Edward : Wow... il y a des gens aussi matinales que nous on dirait !_****_

_**Chapitre 92**___

_****__**Je suis allée dans le living avec Alice pour savoir ce qui se passait... **__****_

Bella: Bon expliques moi...  
Alice : Tu as du café Avant ?  
Bella: Oui min...  
_**  
**__**Je suis allée nous chercher 2 cafés... et quelqu'un sonnait chez nous en même temps...**__****_

Edward : Wow... il y a des gens aussi matinales que nous on dirait !  
_**  
**__**J'ai seulement entendu une voix forte parler à Edward mais j'ai su immédiatement que c'était Jasper !**__****_

Jasper : (à Edward) Edward, je sais qu'elle est ici... je dois lui parler !  
Edward : Écoutes vieux... je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle est arrivé en pleurant ici, alors je ne souhaite pas vraiment que tu reste ici !  
Bella: Jasper ! Tu devrais sortir d'ici ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé mais si tu es là c'est alors de ta faute et je ne tolère pas ça du tout !  
Jasper : FUCK BELLA... ON N'EST PLUS ENSEMBLE J'AI LE DROIT DE BAISER QUI JE VEUX !  
Bella: Premièrement, tu ne me crieras pas après dans ma propre maison ! Deuxièment, si ma cousine est venu me voir à 7h du matin en pleurant, il y a sûrement plus que simplement baiser avec une pétasse ! Maintenant sors de ma maison au plus vite!_****_

_**Je suis partie retrouver Alice dans le living avec les cafés pendant que Edward parlait toujours avec Jasper...**__****_

Edward : Écoutes mec... je te respecte, tu es un de mes bons amis mais ne vient jamais lever le ton sur ma femme dans ma maison c'est clair ?  
Jasper : Désolé vieux... je suis juste écœuré ! Je ... Je ... l'aime toujours !  
Edward : Alice est la cousine de Bella et elle veut que tu partes alors tu serais mieux de partir Avant qu'elle ne revienne...  
Jasper : Edward... j'ai besoin d'être avec mon fils et sa mère ! Je ne suis plus rien sans elle... j'ai repris nos mauvaises habitudes depuis son départ..._****_

_**Edward a sorti de la maison et a fermé la porte pour qu'ils puissent parler ensemble pour savoir ce qui c'était passé...**__****_

Edward : Tu as recommencé à consommer ?  
Jasper : Oui et pas juste ça...  
Edward : ... NON ! Pas les putes en plus ? (En le disant plus bas)  
Jasper : Oui... quand je ne sors pas, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un...  
Edward : Jasper... tu as vraiment de te faire aider !  
Jasper : Je sais... mais la seule personne qui peut me faire sortir de tout ça c'est Alice ! Elle me manque tellement et... et ... Ce qu'elle a vu... ce matin... c'est la chose la plus humiliante de toute ma vie... surtout avec Samuel !  
Edward : Que s'est-il passé au juste ?  
Jasper : Je suis sorti hier soir... on a fait le party pendant une partie de la nuit chez Carey mais vers 5h, je suis parti chez moi avec 2 filles... En résumé... je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre à ma chambre, donc sur la table de pool, nous avons commencé à baiser... une me chevauchait tandis que je faisais un cunnilingus à l'autre quand Alice est entrée !  
Edward : OH SHIT !  
Jasper : Je n'étais pas moi-même ! J'avais tellement fait de poudre et rendu à la maison, on a fait du GHB... donc essaye d'imaginer mes pulsions !_**  
**_Edward : Tu es vraiment con quand tu veux ! En plus, tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière qu'elle te manquait et que tu la voulais à nouveau ! Pourquoi tu as tout foiré mec ?  
Jasper : Hier, elle est passée à la maison après son travail et elle m'a carrément dit que j'étais un trou d'cul, une pute qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge ! Après ça, j'ai senti la rage monter en moi... je voulais lui faire payer mais pas de cette façon là ! Sauf que c'est arrivé !  
Edward : Entk... tu es mal parti mec !  
Bella: (en ouvrant la porte) Encore là toi ? Tu sais que tu es un ostie de chien sale d'avoir fait ça à Alice ! Je n'en reviens pas !  
Jasper : Bella... svp...  
Bella: Il n'y a plus d'Bella qui tienne avec moi Jasper Withlock ! Tu me dégoutes tellement que je me fais le sermon de ne plus jamais te laisser faire du mal à ma cousine ni même l'approcher sans son consentement ! Et je vais essayer de faire la même chose avec ton fils ! Tu vas finir par savoir c'est quoi faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime !  
Jasper : Bella...  
Bella: Et toi (en regardant Edward) Tu es mieux de le faire partir de ma maison car je te fou dehors avec lui ! Je te donne 30 secondes !_****_

_**Je suis entrée à l'intérieur mais j'étais à côté de la porte pour être certaine qu'Edward allait faire ce que je voulais...**__****_

Edward : Bon Jasper... désolé mais j'aime trop ma femme pour qu'elle me fou à la porte a cause de tes conneries...  
Jasper : (tout bas) Conneries que tu as souvent fait en voyage même pendant que tu étais avec Bella... alors fais pas le con avec moi sinon, je lui déballe tout !  
Edward : Écoutes Jasper ... Tu fais ça et là tu sonnes ton arrêt de mort avec Alice... Je veux bien essayer de lui parler mais si tu me fais du chantage, tu vas le regretter ! C'est clair ? Maintenant vas t'en ... Je te recall un autre jour...  
Jasper : Désolé... mais je veux la ravoir... je l'aime !  
Edward : D'accord maintenant Get out avant qu'elle revienne et te fous un coup de pied dans le cul !_****_

_**Edward est entré et je me tenais devant lui...**__****_

Bella: Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit tout bas pour que tu le menaces ?  
Edward : Bella... rien...  
Bella: Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Edward Masen mais pour l'instant, je vais aller m'occuper de ma cousine ! _**(en repartant vers Alice) **_  
Edward : _**(à lui-même)**_ ah merde !  
_**  
**__**Edward est retourné à la cuisine voir les enfants tandis que moi je suis allé voir Alice...**__****_

Alice : Il est parti là ?  
Bella: Oui ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'a fait ça !  
Alice : Bella... nous sommes quand même séparés ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut ! Surtout que...  
Bella: Surtout que quoi ?  
Alice : Ca fait depuis le camping qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime encore autant et qu'il veut une autre chance ... sauf que avant-hier j'ai craqué et on a fait l'amour comme jamais !  
Bella: Alice Boudreau ! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?  
Alice : Je n'ai pas fini Bella... Hier quand je suis allé chercher le petit... il a commencé à m'embrasser car il pensait que tout était ok mais non... Juste avant de me rendre chez lui, j'ai été sur le net pour voir certaines choses... dont le fameux site , et j'ai lu des choses... donc quand il m'a embrassé je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit que jamais on ne serait à nouveau ensemble que ce n'était qu'une pute qui baisait tout ce qui bouge ! Quelque chose dans le genre...  
Bella : Oh shit Alice... pourquoi tu te fais ça... tu l'aimes encore, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire ! Tu connais Jasper... c'est sûre qu'il ne peut pas se passer de sexe donc si il est célibataire, il peut aller voir qui il veut ... C'est simplement à toi d'arrêter ça !  
Alice : Il a recommencé à consommer Bella !  
Bella: Je savais ça...  
Alice : Mais il n'a pas simplement recommencé ça Bella...  
Bella: Hein ? Quoi d'autre ?  
Alice : Des prostituées...  
Bella: Ben voyons Alice... c'est impossible... comment les joueurs peuvent faire ça quand ils peuvent se pogner n'importe quelle fille dans un bar ! Tu délires !  
Alice : Non... je connaissais leurs pratiques bien avant que tu te pointes à Mtl..._**  
**_Bella: Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
Alice : Tu connais mon amie Bella ?  
Bella: Oui je l'ai déjà vu dans un de mes bars ici...  
Alice : Elle l'a fait avec pratiquement tous les joueurs..._****_

_**Après qu'elle m'a dit cela, elle a baisé les yeux, je savais ce que cela voulait dire...**__****_

Bella: Elle fait encore ça ?  
Alice : ... oui...  
Bella: Elle était là hier ?_**  
**_Alice : Non... quand elle a su que je fréquentais un des leurs, elle ne lui a plus jamais touché...  
Bella: Alors... elle a couché avec Edward ?  
Alice : Je suis désolé Bella... mais elle ne l'a jamais refait après que vous êtes devenu un couple...  
Bella: Je ... je...  
Alice : Bella... comment tu crois que les gars se soulage en voyage surtout un voyage de 2 semaines... Bella m'a parlé de ça ce matin... c'est elle que j'ai appelé aussitôt sortie de chez Jasper... Elle ne m'a pas donné de nom mais je sais que tous les gars y sont passés... Par contre, elle ne sait plus si ton homme fait encore ça...  
Bella: Je ... je vais le tuer !  
Alice : Bella.. Svp... je ne veux pas que mon malheur t'affecte et défait ta famille... avant de faire quoique ce soit, tu devrais peut-être mener ta petite enquête...  
Bella: Alice ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? MERDE !  
Alice : Je ne veux pas... Je te l'oblige ! Tu vas regretter si tu fais quelque chose et que cela s'avère faux !  
Bella: Alice ... Je travaille pour la NHL ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela implique si je mène une enquête et que je trouve quelque chose ? Je suis obligée de tout dévoiler... Déjà que j'ai été obligée de dévoiler tous mes trips de cul à mon boss afin qu'il n'y a aucune surprise !  
Alice : Tu as fait quoi ?  
Bella: Luc sais tout... malheureusement, il savait ce que je faisais et comme je suis très compétente au travail, ils ont décidé de laisser passer ça... mais si jamais une histoire de drogue et de sexe sors dans les journaux et qu'ils se rendre compte que je savais, je suis congédiée ! Et c'est sûr que ça va sortir... Et malheureusement pour ton Jasper... ils ont un test anti-dopage demain de__prévu... je ne l'ai même pas dit à Edward mais lui aussi doit le faire... malheureusement, tu vois comment tout cette histoire peut mettre en péril ma carrière ? _**(J'avais les joues remplies de larmes)**_  
Edward : QUOI ?


	90. Chapter 89

Une autre longue suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Edward : QUOI ?  
Alice : Je vais vous laisser... vous devez parler...  
Bella : Je crois que tu as raison... mais est-ce que tu veux que je garde Sam aujourd'hui ?  
Alice : Tu ne travailles pas ?  
Bella: Non... j'avais pris congé pour passer une journée avec mon homme avant son départ mais malheureusement ça commence très mal ma journée toute cette histoire...  
Edward : Tu vas m'expliquer l'affaire quand ?  
Bella: Hey ! Arrêtes de chialer après moi... à ce que je sache, tu es supposément clean ? (En le regardant très longuement et sévèrement) Non ?  
Edward : ...  
Bella: TABARNAK EDWARD !  
Alice : Tu es dans la marde mec !  
Bella: Alice svp, tu devrais partir.. Il n'est pas question que tu sois mêlée à tout ça...  
Alice : Ok... je vais aller porter Sam à la..  
Bella: Non reste le ici ! Aucun problème, il s'amuse bien avec Mady  
Alice : Ok... je vais aller terminer mes dossiers ce matin mais je ne resterai pas longtemps car je n'ai pas la tête du tout au travail...  
Bella: Ok...****

_**Alice partie... Edward attendait toujours que je lui parle... il s'est assis sur le divan et il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains...**_****

Edward : Je n'ose pas croire que tu puisses me faire ça Bella... tu es ma femme merde !  
Bella: Edward ! Je l'ai su hier soir... Et je ne devrais même pas être au courant ! Je l'ai su en passant devant un bureau...  
Edward : Je vais appeler mon agent... ils n'ont pas le droit durant la saison morte...  
Bella: Edward.. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils vont savoir que je te l'ai dit !  
Edward : Je m'en fou... (En se levant et en allant chercher son cellulaire)  
Bella: QUOI ? TU T'EN FOU ? (En lui retenant le bras)  
Edward : Lâches moi ! (en donnant un coup de bras pour partir)  
_Mady _: MOM ! PAPA ! (En me sautant dans les bras)****

_**Justin était aussi à mes pieds tandis que Samuel était assis sur le divan... Avec les enfants, je n'ai pas été en mesure d'arrêter Edward et il a téléphoné à son agent quand même! Juste avant qu'il ne lui parle je l'ai suivi jusque dans mon bureau avec Justin, Mady était assis avec Sam, donc j'ai pu lui dire une dernière phrase...**_****

Bella: Edward Masen... si tu fais ça, je demande le divorce dans l'heure qui suit !  
**  
**_**Il m'a simplement jeté un regard et a parlé avec son agent qui avait répondu...**_****

Edward : (à son agent) Salut c'est Edward Masen... j'ai une question, est-ce que nous pouvons avoir des tests anti-dopage durant la saison morte ?

Edward : Ok c'est bon... merci !****

_**Edward ne m'a rien dit et est parti... je savais qu'il allait voir les autres gars car s'était sûrement avec eux qu'il avait consommé puis en plus, il savait que Jasper consommait à nouveau... Au moins, il n'avait pas dit à son agent qu'il y aurait ça demain...**__****_

_**Pour ma part, j'ai décidé d'appeler Luc pour qu'il passe me voir... il est arrivé 1h plus tard... Edward n'était toujours pas là...**_****

Luc : Bella... qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me fasses venir ici ?  
Bella: Luc... je dois te parler... tu en feras ce que tu veux mais saches que je suis vraiment désolé...  
Luc : Tu es encore enceinte ? (Avec un gros sourire)  
Bella: Franchement... regarde mon visage, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être contente ?  
Luc : Ouin... non vraiment pas... alors dis moi...  
Bella: Viens dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas que personne entende... (En faisant allusion à la nounou et à ma petite cousine de 18 ans qui était venu me voir avec son amie)... Sylvia, je vais être dans mon bureau, la nounou peut t'aider s'il y a quoique ce soit ok ?  
Sylvia : Ok... je vais profiter de la piscine avec les enfants...  
Bella: D'accord mais tu ne les perds pas de vue... Ils sont très rapide et même juste le temps de prendre ton portable, tu en as perdu un !  
Sylvia : Ne t'inquiètes cousine... mon amie est là et la gardienne...  
Bella: Ok... Eléonore ?  
Eléonore : Oui madame Swan ?  
Bella: Je veux que vous restiez dehors avec les enfants... aujourd'hui c'est 3 donc encore plus de problèmes...  
Eléonore : Oui madame !  
Sylvia : Tu ne me fais pas confiance Bella ?  
Bella: Syl, ce n'est pas ça... même avec Edward je suis très protectrice... attends de voir Mady courir autour de la piscine... tu viendras me dire si j'ai bien fait de te prévenir!****

_**Luc m'attendais depuis ce temps dans mon bureau... je suis rentrée et j'ai fermée la porte pour être sûre que personne n'écoute...**_****

Bella: Luc... hier avant de partir du bureau, je suis passé devant celui de Packwood et j'ai entendu parler du contrôle anti-dopage de demain... est-ce que tu peux me dire c'est quoi ? Je pensais qu'aucun test ne pouvait être fait durant la saison morte ?  
Luc : Effectivement, tu as raison ... Mais est-ce que tu en as parlé avec ton mari ?  
Bella: Non... mais il m'a entendu le dire lors d'une discussion mouvementée...  
Luc : euh... je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais bon... nous avons eu certaines informations à l'effet que les joueurs de Mtl avaient beaucoup de problèmes de drogue et ... Avec des prostituées... Et pas simplement des joueurs de Mtl... Bella... je suis désolé...  
Bella: Ne t'en fais pas Luc... je l'ai appris ce matin... mais pour ce qui est de la drogue... durant la saison morte, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent... ce sont eux les pires car dès que le camp recommence, ils ont des tests à passer... non ?  
Luc : Oui mais Bella... On parle d'un gros réseau de prostitution...  
Bella: Luc voyons... je suis tellement proche de eux depuis les 3 dernières années et je ne savais même pas ça ! Vous comptez faire quoi de ça ? Suspendre, exclure les joueurs ?  
Luc : Faut croire que tu ne les connais pas assez ! Mais non... on va sûrement donner des sanctions mais le problème c'est que le gouvernement américain, le FBI, travaille la dessus depuis des années et si cela sors, le nom des joueurs vont sortir et on ne veut pas ça dans notre organisation... tu comprends ?  
Bella: Oui je comprends ... Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça... c'est impossible !** (en regardant vers la piscine)**

_**Je me suis levée et je marchais dans mon bureau en essayant de comprendre, Luc me disait des trucs mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'essayais de me convaincre que MON Edward ne pouvait pas faire ça...**_****

Luc : Bella... ce n'est pas simplement ici... ce réseau est le plus gros en Amérique... et malheureusement, certains joueurs sont trop impliqués...****

...

_**Du côté de Edward...**_****

_**Ca faisait 1 heure qu'il était parti chez Carey... toute l'équipe, bien ceux qui étaient encore à Mtl, étaient maintenant rendu là pour une «Rencontre d'équipe» ...**_****

Jasper : Je ne peux pas croire que ta blonde t'a faite ce coup là !  
Edward : Fais chier merde ! Mais si tu avais arrêté d'en prendre à tous les jours ça t'aiderai tabarnak !  
Jasper : Hey viens pas me dire quoi faire quand tu trompes ta femme !  
Edward : JE NE TROMPE PAS BELLA !  
Jasper : Ah non ? Alors c'est qui la pute qui est sorti de la salle de bain au party, il y a 5 jours quand Bella était en voyage d'affaires ?  
Edward : Il ne sait rien passé !  
Jasper : Elle me l'a dit juste avant que je la baise comme une saloppe !  
**  
**_**Edward s'est rué sur lui pour lui coller son poing dans la face ce qui a fait que Jasper s'est retrouvé par terre et que les gars ont du intervenir entre les 2...**_****

Jasper : Ah ben Fuck... Edward tu viens de défendre une pute...(avec son sourire moqueur)  
Carey : JASPER ça va faire là ! Je pense que la coke c'est trop dure sur tes nerfs là !  
Jasper : Ben quoi... je traite une pute de salope et il me saute dessus !  
Edward : Ostie de con, tu n'as pas pensé 2 minutes que j'ai pu te sauter dessus parce que tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu tromper ma femme ? Té pathétique Jasper... oublis moi maintenant pour te remettre avec Alice !  
Zach : Hey les gars c'est assez là... vous ne croyez pas qu'on est dans la marde pour pas mal plus que le party de la semaine dernière... on a tous déraillé cette soirée-là...Même chose pour toi Edward... si quelqu'un vient à savoir sur la mineure on est faite...  
Josh : Edward tu devrais aller voir Bella et essayer de voir si elle peut faire quelque chose pour nous... Et pour la MINEURE comme tu dis... on a des vidéos qui montre qu'elle était consentante jusqu'à un certain point et on a aussi 2 vidéos qui montre qu'elle a baisé avec 2 d'entres vous avant de se faire partie de notre p'tit party privé ! Par contre... je suis désolé pour toi Edward mais tu es le seul qui est marié et qui risque gros avec ça... mais on va tout faire pour te sauver de tout ça étant donné qu'on a un peu forcé et que tu étais vraiment mais vraiment trop saoul pour te rendre compte...  
Edward : Les gars je ne veux plus du tout entendre parler de cette affaire là c'est clair ?  
**  
**_**Il est parti pour la maison à ce moment-là... Quand il est arrivé, il est allé directement dehors étant donné qu'il entendait des bruits...**_****

Edward : Salut Sylvia...  
Sylvia : Allo...  
Mady : PAPA !  
Edward : Où est Bella ?  
Sylvia : Elle est dans son bureau avec un monsieur...  
Edward : C'est qui ?  
Sylvia : Je ne connais pas mais ça l'air très sérieux car ils sont là depuis 30 minutes peut-être et la porte est fermée...  
**  
**_**Edward a remis Mady par terre et s'est dirigé vers mon bureau pour savoir avec qui je parlais comme ça... il écoutait simplement à côté de la porte notre conversation...**__****_

_**...**__****_

_**Je me suis levée et je marchais dans mon bureau en essayant de comprendre, Luc me disait des trucs mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'essayais de me convaincre que MON Edward ne pouvait pas faire ça...**_****

Luc : Bella... ce n'est pas simplement ici... ce réseau est le plus gros en Amérique... et malheureusement, certains joueurs sont trop impliqués...  
Bella: Comme qui ?  
Luc : Bella... je ne peux pas te dire quoique ce soit parce que tu es la femme d'un des joueurs !  
Bella: Luc... fais comme si je ne l'étais pas... je veux simplement savoir si mon chum en fait parti...  
Luc : Tu ferais quoi si... et je dis bien si, c'était le cas ?****

_**Je ne parlais pas... je me suis rassis à ma chaise et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux...**_****

Bella: Je l'aime... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai... mais Luc, je peux faire quelque chose avec eux ! Je le sais...  
Luc : Bella... je ne peux pas t'impliquer dans ça et tu le sais...  
Bella: Luc... tu sais que je suis la seule qui peut les aider et comme je suis propriétaires de 3 bars ici... c'est très facile pour moi de tout savoir...  
**  
**_**J'ai eu un flash à l'idée que je ne savais plus du tout ce qui se passait depuis 3 mois dans mes bars ! Luc a remarqué quelque chose...**_****

Luc : Bella... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Bella: Il y a que je viens de me rendre compte que mes gérants ni mes copropriétaires ne m'ont fait aucun résumé au cours des 3 derniers mois... Je sens qu'une visite surprise va avoir lieu aujourd'hui...  
Luc : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais même si je te dis de te tenir loin de cette affaire, tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: ... (Je me suis contenté de lui sourire)  
Luc : Donc comme tes mandats sont tous terminés et que le prochain ne commence que dans 1 mois... je pense que tu vas prendre des vacances n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: Oh que oui ! Et crois moi... la saison va commence et aucun joueur que je connais va consommer ou va se payer des putes ! Bordel de merde, ils ne peuvent pas faire comme tous les gars et s'en pogner dans les bars... 90% des filles dans mes bars veulent juste ça !  
Luc : Tu as raison sur ce point... Bon je vais retourner au travail... Bella fait attention à ce que tu fais ok ? Essaie de t'en mêler le moins possible... je ne veux pas être obligé de te virer!  
Bella: Je sais!  
**  
**_**Luc est parti et je suis resté dans mon bureau afin de faire quelques appels... Je ne regardais pas vers ma porte mais plutôt vers la piscine...**_****

Bella: Alice... je veux que tu m'envois ton amie Bella ici immédiatement...  
Alice : Elle est avec moi justement...  
Bella: C'est bon alors tu me l'amènes ! Bye!

****_**J'avais raccrochée et je composai un autre numéro...**_****

Bella: Allo... c'est Bella..

Bella: Non ça ne va pas... je veux que tu me booke une rencontre avec l'autre copropriétaire ainsi que les 3 gérants...

Bella: Non pas la semaine prochaine... dans 1 heure chez moi !

Bella: Tu trouves un moyen c'est tout... si les gérants ne peuvent pas être là, je les vire à compter de ce soir !

Bella: Je veux aussi les états financiers trimestriels en même temps

Bella: Oui... je veux savoir qui s'occupe de notre côté événementiel

Bella: Ok, tu me l'amènes aussi !

Bella: OK si ce n'est pas dans 1 h ça me va mais c'est ce matin !****

_**En raccrochant, je me suis retourné face à mon bureau et j'ai vu que Edward était assis à la place qu'était Luc auparavant...**_****

Edward : Tu pars en guerre ?  
Bella: Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir revoir BELLA !  
Edward : C'est qui ça ?  
Bella: Je crois que tu n'es pas en pouvoir de jouer au plus malin avec moi présentement Edward!  
Edward : Tu joues à quoi au juste ?  
Bella: Tu dois savoir parfaitement à quoi je joue... et pour l'instant, occupes-toi des enfants et laisse moi travailler !  
Edward : Qu'est-ce que ton boss faisait ici ce matin **?**

_**Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai vu un sentiment de rage mélangé avec de l'amour ainsi que de la culpabilité dans ses yeux pendant qu'il me regardait aussi droit dans les yeux...**_****

Bella: Tu es assez curieux pour avoir écouté à la porte avant de rentrer dans mon bureau alors tu devrais savoir...  
Edward : Je n'ai pas écouté !  
Bella: Edward, je t'ai entrevue près de ma cousine tantôt... Maintenant laisses-moi svp, j'ai du travail !  
Edward : Bon c'est quoi nous sommes en chicane maintenant ?  
Bella: Edward si tu ne me laisses pas régler TES problèmes, OUI on va être en chicane ! Alors laisses-moi...svp !****

_**Edward était allé voir les enfants pendant que je réfléchissais dans mon bureau... Je n'avais pas entendu Alice arrivée...**_****

Alice : Madame Swan ? Hihi  
Bella: Oh Alice désolé ! Je réfléchissais ...  
Alice : Bella... je te présente Bella... mais vous vous êtes sûrement vu avant!  
Bella : Oui mais jamais de façon formelle... Enchantée Bella...  
Bella : Bonjour Madame Swan!  
Bella: Bella ça va aller ! Hihi voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?  
Alice : Il est 12h en quelque part dans le monde alors je prendrai un gros remontant !  
Bella: Inquiètes toi pas... il n'y a pas que du café dans ma tasse présentement... je me suis dit la même tantôt ! Eléonore ?  
Eléonore : (en arrivant quelques secondes plus tard) Oui Madame ?  
Bella: Peux-tu nous faire un drink... double svp ! Amène donc la bouteille en même temps svp !  
Mady : MOM ! (Elle a couru vers moi)  
Bella: Mady... va voir Papa ! (en la prenant quand même)  
Mady : NON !  
Edward : Bella tu as vu... (Il n'avait pas vu les filles et surtout pas BELLA) Mady !  
Bella: Edward... tu dois sûrement te rappeler de Bella ?  
Edward : Vaguement... allo...****

_**Il a pris Mady de dans mes bras et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille...**_****

Edward : A quoi tu joues ? Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup...  
_Eléonore _: Tenez vos drinks...  
Edward : Vous buvez déjà ? Il n'est que 10h30!  
Alice : Edward... je pense qu'avec ce que vous nous faites subir présentement... nous avons bien le droit...  
Edward : Bella... je peux te parler en privé svp ...  
Bella: Edward, je suis occupée...  
Edward : NON... maintenant !** (en me prenant la main pour me sortir de mon bureau)**

_**Il m'a amené dans notre chambre et a fermé la porte...**_****

Edward : Bon là je ne lèverai pas le ton mais je suis à bout de nerfs... je veux comprendre ce qui se passe ! Maintenant !  
Bella: Edward...  
Edward : ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER EDWARD !****

_**Je ne disais rien mais je suis assis sur le lit et j'ai éclaté en sanglots...**_****

Edward : Bella... parle moi merde !  
Bella: Je dois savoir une chose...  
Edward : tout ce que tu veux chérie...  
Bella: Fais tu affaire avec des prostituées des fois ? Et sois réellement sincère parce que tu vas payer très cher si tu me mens...  
Edward : ... Je t'aime énormément ! Mais oui... C'est déjà arrivé pendant qu'on était séparé... et avant qu'on soit ensemble... Je ... Je suis désolé...  
**  
**_**Cette révélation est entrée en moi comme un coup de couteau venant de mon mari... L'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, qui est le père de mes 2 merveilleux enfants vient de me dire qu'il avait fait affaire à des prostituées... Juste avant de me dire cela, il se tenait devant moi accroupie entre mes jambes et maintenant, il est assis sur le lit et il pleure... Probablement que beaucoup de femmes l'auraient jeté immédiatement mais je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je n'ai jamais été une sainte non plus... je l'ai trompée à plusieurs reprises mais depuis notre réconciliation, après la mort de mon grand-père, je n'avais rien fait avec personne... **_****

Bella: Pourquoi... pourquoi Edward tu me fais ça ? Tu n'en as pas assez avec moi ? Je ne te donne pas autant de plaisir que ces filles? Tu veux que je maigrisse, que je me fasse mettre plus de seins ?...****

_**J'avais tellement dit ça vite qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir le temps de répondre car je lui coupais la parole...**_****

Bella: Laisses faire, je ne veux pas que tu répondes... Je vais aller trouver les filles et essayer de réparer le bordel dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqué !  
Edward : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? (En essayant de me rattraper)  
Bella: La NHL a ouvert un dossier sur vos activités nocturnes avec des putes, c'est assez clair ça comme explication !  
_Eléonore _: Madame, il y a des Monsieurs pour vous en bas  
Bella: D'accord faites-les installer dans mon bureau svp, j'arrive dans quelques minutes...  
**  
**_**Je me suis retourné vers Edward, il semblait vraiment déboussolé par tout ça...**_****

Bella: Est-ce que tu crois que je suis contente d'être mêlée à tout ça ? (Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux) Edward regarde moi !****

_**Il m'a regardé avec peine et misère, je lui en voulais mais en le regardant, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais vraiment cet homme et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour oublier cette histoire là...**_****

Edward : Désolé chérie... et non, je n'ai pas besoin d'une pute pour avoir du plaisir car tu es la femme parfaite pour moi... c'est assez clair comme explication non ?  
Bella: hihi... pourquoi tu avais besoin de faire ça alors ?  
Edward : On était en break... tu ne me parlais plus, tu m'évitais même au téléphone quand je réussissais à te rejoindre... j'ai eu une faiblesse une fois c'est tout !  
Bella: Non ce n'est pas tout Edward... tu me mets tellement dans la marde avec cette histoire là !  
Edward : Ca va passer... c'est comme ça depuis des années ! Pourquoi ça changerai cet année ?****

_**Je n'ai rien ajouté et je suis partie vers mon bureau rejoindre les autres...**_****

Bella: Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre  
Alice : Ca va ? (Elle voyait que j'avais pleuré)****

_**Je ne lui avais pas répondu et j'avais commencé à parler avec les gars, je voulais que Alice et son amie reste car je voulais vraiment tout savoir... Ils m'ont appris plusieurs choses mais la plupart, je les savais ! **_****

Bella: Bon... Bella, je suis désolé... mais je ne veux plus du tout voir aucune de tes filles dans mes bars... et à partir de maintenant (en regardant mes 2 copropriétaires), je vais être pas mal plus présente... je vais rester ici quelques mois...  
Bella : Bella... tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de sortir quand même !  
Alice : Elle a raison... même si je n'approuve pas du tout vos activités Bella !  
Bella: C'est vrai que je ne peux pas... mais j'ai assez de pouvoir auprès des joueurs pour les empêcher de parler avec des putes !  
Bella : On n'est pas simplement des PUTES comme tu dis Bella...  
Bella: Désolé mais être obligé de payer pour ce service là, moi j'appelle ça une Pute... Toi appelles-le comme tu veux mais c'est clair que dans mes bars... aucune de tes filles ne vont s'approcher de mes amis ! Je vais leur présenter mes amies s'il le faut mais ils ne payeront plus pour baiser avec une fille ! C'est clair Bella ?  
Bella : Tu as baisé avec la moitié de l'équipe et tu veux me faire des leçons... ben voyons dont !  
Edward : Écoutes Bella (il était entré dans mon bureau sans que je le vois) ... Ma femme a totalement raison... il n'est pas question que un de mes chums se fasse ruiner sa carrière parce qu'il a payé pour tes services... Si une de tes FILLES veut se faire un joueur... elle aura juste à baiser avec comme toutes les autres soit, sans rien demander ! Et malheureusement pour toi, tu ne connais pas assez bien ma femme parce que si elle te dit qu'elle va se charger elle-même pour qu'aucun des joueurs d'ici ne le refassent... tu es mal partie car elle a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ton p'tit cul, auprès des joueurs !  
Bella : Ouin mais mon p'tit cul tu l'aimais bien quand on baisait ensemble avant ! De même que celui de Brooke !  
Bella: BROOKE ? C'est qui elle ?  
Bella : Une fille qui fait la même job que moi mais à NY ! ****

_**Ah ben merde... il avait omis ce petit détail... sa face a tellement changé et la mienne aussi...**_****

Edward : Écoutes.. Je ne le savais même pas qu'elle faisait ça, je l'ai su la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... et non je n'aime pas ton p'tit cul ni le sien maintenant... le seul qui me fait tripper c'est celui de Bella, c'est clair ?  
Bella: Edward, sors svp...  
Edward : Bella... je ne veux pas que tu crois tout ce qu'elle peut te dire...  
Bella: Edward... sors ! On réglera ça une autre fois...  
Mady : MOM !** (En courant vers moi mais Edward l'a attrapée avant et l'a amené ailleurs)**

_**Ils sont sortis et Edward a fermé la porte derrière lui mais il m'a regardé intensément... mon cœur flanche à chaque fois que je vois ce regard... Mais je suis vite sortie de mes pensées car 1 des copropriétaires, Guy, me parlait...**_****

Guy : Alors ?  
Bella: ... euh... Alors quoi ? (En me retournant vers lui)  
Guy : Je viens de te demander ce que tu comptais faire exactement...  
Bella: Comme j'ai dit... je ne veux plus du tout aucune fille qui.. Demande de l'argent pour des services sexuelles (en regardant Bella), dans 1 de mes bars sinon, je vais devoir dénoncer plusieurs de tes filles a la NHL qui eux, doivent donner des comptes au FBI... est-ce que c'est bien clair Bella ?  
Bella : De quoi le FBI ? Depuis quand le FBI travaille au Canada ?  
Bella: Depuis que la LNH est une organisation qui fait affaire aux states et au Canada... Mais Bella, tu devrais savoir que j'aimerai mieux ne pas être mêlée à ça mais avant d'être propriétaire du bar où il y a le plus d'activité illégale, à Montréal, je suis une employée de la LNH... et mon chum est un joueur de même que la plupart de mon cercle d'amis !  
Bella : Ouin mais tu ne peux pas...  
Bella: Écoute Bella... fais ce que tu veux mais si les cops descends au bar et vous embarque, tu vas comprendre ok ? Je fais ça pour vous et pour nous... Mais, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas empêcher un joueur d'appeler une fille de chez lui... mais je peux très bien empêcher la fille d'entrer dans mon bar... c'est clair non !  
Guy : Ok ...  
Bella : Comme si tu avais le pouvoir de faire ça !  
Bella: Tu me connais très mal... je vais faire tout en mon possible pour que cette histoire ne sorte jamais dans les journaux...  
**  
**_**Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Bella sont finalement parties et je suis restée avec mes copropriétaires et les gérants afin de leur faire connaître mon point de vue et de connaître le leur sur cette histoire. Ils sont parfaitement d'accord pour que nos bars ne deviennent pas un lieu de débauche donc nous allons garder un œil ouvert...**_****

Bella: Et tenez pour compte qu'à partir de ce soir, je vais être au bar 4 jours par semaine et ce, pour quelques semaines...  
Guy : Comment tu vas faire avec tes enfants et ton chum ?  
Bella: Mon chum, il part pour NY dans 3 jours et j'ai une nounou qui peut coucher ici sinon j'ai une autre cousine qui pourra s'occuper de mes enfants...  
Guy : Mais ton autre travail ?  
Bella: Je suis en congé 1 mois...  
**  
**_**Ils ont finalement quitté 1 heure plus tard, j'étais resté dans mon bureau à réfléchir tout en pleurant quelque peu jusqu'à ce que ma petite fille de 2 ans vienne me voir...**_****

Mady : Mom piscine avec Dy !  
Bella: Allo ma belle ! (en la prenant dans mes bras)  
Mady : Mom pourquoi pleures ?  
Bella: Tu sais que je t'aime ma belle ! Hihi  
Mady : Moi si t'aime ! (en me donnant un gros bec avant de se coucher la tête sur ma poitrine)  
Bella: Bon... maman va aller mettre son maillot et on va aller dans la piscine ok ?  
Mady : OUI !  
**  
**_**Je suis allé me changer, j'avais fait exprès pour mettre mon bikini le plus sexy car c'était celui là que Edward aimait le plus et je voulais qu'il se rendre compte à quel point je pouvais être aussi belle et désirable qu'une pute donc qu'il n'a pas à payer pour avoir du plaisir quand je suis à porté de main !**__****_

_**Edward était déjà dans la piscine avec Justin et Mady...**_****

Edward : Euh... euh... tu ... tu es vraiment belle chérie !  
Bella: Je sais bien ! Sauf que je ne comprends pas comment mon mari peut avoir recours à des putes !  
**  
**

_**Ce sont les dernières paroles que j'ai **__**adressées à mon chum et cela, il y a exactement 7 jours... Non en fait, les dernières paroles que je lui ai dites sont : Edward, voici un billet pour NY, tu pars ce soir à 19h ! Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as aucun autre choix, tes valises sont déjà prêtes !**__****_

_**C'était le lendemain de notre rencontre avec sa pute !**__****_

_**DING DONG**_****

Bella: Eléonore vous pouvez y aller svp... Je suis au téléphone!  
**  
**_**Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un cognait à la porte de mon bureau...**_****

... : Alors... comment va notre petite fille adorée ?  
Bella: Papa ! Maman ! ... un instant...****

_**J'ai terminé mon appel avec Luc et je suis allée serrer mes parents dans mes bras...**_****

Charlie : Alors... depuis quand notre petite fille ne retourne plus nos appels ?  
Bella: Désolé Papa... j'ai été occupée, un peu trop occupée même !  
Renée : Les enfants sont avec Edward ?****

_**Ah oh... Je n'avais pas voulu les mettre au courant de toute l'histoire donc, ils ne savaient pas que Edward était parti depuis 1 semaine... Je ne pouvais plus leur cacher ça car ils auraient bien compris que leur fille était malheureuse ...**_****

Bella: Venez, on va aller voir les enfants, ils vont être contents de voir leur grands-parents...  
Charlie : Tu vas pouvoir nous dire c'est quoi cette histoire de prostitution ensuite !****

_**Comment j'avais pu penser que mes parents n'auraient pas entendu vent de tout cela... Après leur avoir finalement expliqué en gros ce qui en était, Alice est arrivée sans son fils mais avec un autre homme...**_****

Jasper : Bella... ah Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Swan ! Je suis content de vous revoir...  
Bella: Jasper ? (En regardant Alice)  
Alice : Bonjour ma tante, mon oncle... comment allez-vous ?  
Papa : Nous on va bien ... mais nous allons mieux aller quand toute votre histoire sera du passé dans vos vies !****

_**Jasper était très mal à l'aise, malgré que je lui en veuille encore d'avoir fait de la peine à ma cousine et de me cacher quelque chose sur mon chum, je lui avais reparlé. J'avais été en mesure de le faire car ma cousine, avait décidé de l'aider et de donner une autre chance à leur couple...**_****

Bella: Papa... ça va bien aller... je fais ça autant pour ma propre job que pour ma famille et pour les joueurs ! ... Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'un autre sujet... me semble que je n'entends parler que de ça...  
Jasper : Bella... je m'en veux vraiment...  
Bella: Jasper.. On en reparlera une autre fois ok...  
**  
**_**J'étais très contente de voir mes parents aujourd'hui, faut croire que j'avais vraiment besoin de voir mes parents et de sentir qu'ils étaient avec moi ! Du côté de Alice et Jasper, ils sont restés un peu mais simplement pour me ramener sur terre...**_****

Alice : Bella, je peux te parler en privé svp...  
Bella: Oui... viens dans mon bureau...  
Alice : Je sais que tu n'as pas encore digérée toute l'histoire avec Jasper mais crois-moi, je sais que si je ne fais pas ça, il va complètement disjoncter et je n'ai pas le goût que mon fils grandisse en ayant un père alcoolique et nympho !  
Bella: Je sais Alice... mais j'ai perdu mon chum à cause de cette histoire... et tu n'as pas idée à quel point, je trouve ça dure !  
Alice : Bella, tu ne crois pas du tout Jasper et Bella quand ils te disent que Edward n'a rien fait depuis que vous êtes revenus ensemble ? C'est toi la pire et tu le sais !  
Bella: ALICE ... est-ce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi présentement... j'ai repoussée tous les hommes de ma vie afin qu'ils soient loin de ça pour les prochaines semaines... du moins jusqu'à l'ouverture du camp dans 1 mois...  
Alice : Justement Bella, tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux pour toi, d'aller retrouver ton homme à NY, tu ne travaille pas et il a autant besoin de toi que toi de lui !  
Bella: Coudonc, tu lui as parlé ?  
Alice : Oui... comme tu ne réponds pas à ses appels, il appelle chez moi à tous les jours...  
Jasper : Alice a raison Bella, en plus vous étiez supposé déménager cette semaine dans votre condo non ?  
Bella: Oh merde.. J'avais oublié ce détail là moi !  
Alice : Bon... fait tes valises, notre vol est à 17h alors nous allons revenir te chercher dans 2 heures...  
Bella: Hein ? De quoi NOTRE vol ?  
Jasper : Bella... j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville... j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes mes agissements et j'ai vraiment besoin que te rendre compte à quel point ton homme t'aime... Donc, nous partons avec vous... de même que tes parents !**  
**Bella: Edward est au courant ?  
Alice : Oui... il a demandé à tes parents de venir ici pour finir par te convaincre de revenir à la maison...  
Bella: Oui mais ma maison c'est ici !  
Alice : Bella... ta maison c'est avec ton mari et tes enfants ! Surtout qu'on sait très bien que tu vas revenir passé le mois de septembre à Mtl !****

_**Elle avait parfaitement raison... Ah que je l'haïssais quand elle avait raison ! Donc, je suis allée faire mes valises pendant que ma mère faisait celles des enfants...**_****

_Mady _: Mom... avion voir Papa !  
**  
**_**Elle était arrivée dans ma penderie avec un gros sourire... C'était tellement beau à voir... **_****

Bella: Oui ma belle, on va aller voir Papa... tu as hâte ?  
Mady : PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA !  
Bella: hahahhaha  
Renée : Ouin... on dirait qu'il y a une petite fille qui veut voir son papa ! hahaha  
Mady : PAPA PAPA PAPA !****

_**Elle continuait de courir dans le walk-in tout en criant Papa... Même Justin qui était assis à mes cotés s'était levé et disait Papa !**_****

Charlie : Alors poupoune, est-ce que tu as besoin de plus pour savoir que tes enfants ont besoin de leur père... de même que toi ?  
Bella: Pourquoi, vous ne me l'avez pas dit qu'il vous avait tout dit ?  
Charlie : Nous voulions ta version... Ma chérie... tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un doute sur la fidélité des joueurs de hockey... mais je sais que celui que tu as trouvé, t'aime vraiment trop... et ma fille n'est pas la plus fidèle des femmes, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella: ... Papa... Edward n'est peut-être pas toujours un homme sain mais comme tu dis, je ne suis pas la plus fidèle des épouses... Du moins, je ne l'étais pas...  
Renée : Bon alors pourquoi tu l'as renvoyé à NY ?  
Bella: Simplement pour lui... et de toute façon, il devait y retourner pour commencer son training ...****

_**Je sais que c'est ridicule mais j'étais tellement stressée que j'étais rendu à 4 bières durant le vol... qui durait 1h30 !**_****

Charlie : Bella... relaxe.. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être chaude pour aller voir ton mari ! Hahaha  
Bella: hihi je sais mais ça me fait décompresser... Alice, tu es sûre que Edward est au courant qu'on arrive ?  
Alice : Mais oui Bella... dis-moi pas que tu pense qu'il pourrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre quand même ?  
Bella: Oui... j'ai un pressentiment qu'il n'est pas seul ! Et ça me stresse !  
Jasper : Mais voyons... il n'est pas si con que ça ton mec... il t'aime vraiment Bella... arrête de toujours penser le contraire !****

_**Effectivement, je devais arrêter de douter de son amour... mais il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait... mais je ne savais pas ce qui en était la cause. J'allais sûrement le savoir dans pas long car on annonçait notre atterrissage.**__****_

_**45 minutes plus tard, j'étais devant notre nouvelle édifice qui allait être mon chez moi pour les prochaines années... Comme je n'avais jamais encore vraiment été là sauf pour visiter la première fois, le responsable ne pouvait pas nous laisser passer, il fallait qu'il appelle Edward pour qu'il vienne nous chercher...**__****_

_**Nous attendions dans l'entrée, j'étais dans la lune quand j'ai entendue...**_****

Mady : PAPA !** (Elle a lâchée ma jambe pour se jeter dans ses bras)  
**Edward : Allo ma belle ! Tu m'as tellement manqué** ! (en parlant à sa fille)  
**Justin : Papa** ! (il est allé le rejoindre)  
**Edward : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! **(en mettant Mady par terre pour prendre Justin)**

_**Il a déposé Mady mais il lui tenait la main. Il a embrassé et dit salut à tout le monde pendant que moi je restais un peu à l'écart. Tout le monde était rendu près de l'ascenseur, mon père, Alice et Jasper avait tous les bagages. Je prenais ma sacoche afin de m'avancer vers eux mais quand j'ai levée mes yeux, Edward était devant moi avec mes enfants... Quelle belle image...**_****

Edward : Tu m'as manqué Chérie...  
Bella: ... toi aussi .. Edward !  
**  
**_**Quand je disais son nom au complet, c'était parce que je lui en voulais vraiment beaucoup mais pour cette fois-ci... c'était pour détente l'atmosphère entre nous mais sa face, valait 100 $ ! Il avait la bouche ouverte et ne disait rien jusqu`à ce que j'éclate de rire devant lui !**_****

Edward : hahaha ah toi ! Je t'aime tu sais ! Tu m'as fait peur un moment là ! Hihi  
Bella: Arrête tes niaiseries... et embrasses-moi donc ! Hihi... tu m'as manqué aussi !  
Edward : Aucun problème !****

_**C'était comme la première fois qu'on s'était embrassé... j'avais les jambes molles et mon cœur battait à 200 milles à l'heure...**_****

Edward : Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon cœur bat vite en ce moment...  
Bella: C'est parce que tu n'as pas senti le mien... je pensais qu'il allait me sortir de la poitrine...hihi  
Edward : haha ...  
Bella: Bon on devrait monter ! (en regardant les autres près de l'ascenseur)  
Edward : oui... mais j'aimerai t'embrasser encore ! ****

_**Il m'a encore embrassé... j'aimais être auprès de lui mais je ne pouvais pas oublier l'histoire qui nous hantait présentement... Donc en se rendant auprès des autres, je lui ai dit...**_****

Bella: Edward... je suis ici mais tu ne dois pas penser que j'ai oublié, d'accord ?  
Edward : C'est sûre que j'aimerai ça mais je t'ai épousé donc je te connais... et je vais accepter ce que tu voudras...Je t'aime, ça il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies !  
Bella: Moi aussi je t'aime Edward...  
**  
**_**Dans l'ascenseur, Edward nous a annoncé quelque chose...**_****

Edward : Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire... je ne suis pas seul...  
Jasper : Masen quand même !****

_**Nous étions arrivés à notre étage, seulement 2 autres condos étaient sur le même étage que nous...**_****

Bella: Edward, est-ce que tu as reçu les déménageurs ?  
Edward : Oui, ils sont venus hier, donc ... c'est le bordel !  
Jasper : Tu as eu de l'aide pour commencer ?  
Edward : Les déménageurs déballaient les meubles et les plaçaient... donc c'est pour ça que j'ai eu de l'aide pour essayer de ranger un peu...pour ton arrivée (en me regardant)... désolé si tout n'est pas ok...  
Bella: Ca va Edward...****

_**Rendu dans mon nouveau chez moi, la première chose que j'ai aperçue c'est... **_****

Bella: Bon là, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, ça fait 2 fois qu'une fille apparaît dans mon nouveau chez moi ! Hihi  
**  
**_**Je n'étais pas vraiment fâchée mais je ne comprenais pas... surtout que cette fille là me disait quelque chose...**_****

Fille : Oh Bonjour !** (Elle souriait à pleine dents tout en se dirigeant vers moi pour me donner des becs) **Tu dois être Bella... moi c'est Jessica, je suis votre voisine d'en face !  
Bella: Euh.. Enchantée !  
**  
**_**Elle s'est présentée à tout le monde, elle était vraiment gentille mais elle me disait vraiment quelque chose... Je voyais en plus que Edward souriait mais ne parlait pas ... Il a simplement échangé un regard joyeux à Jasper avant de me donner un bec sur la tempe et me donner Justin qui me demandait...**_****

Jessica : Bella.. Tu as vraiment de beaux enfants ! Je n'entends que des beaux commentaires sur vous, j'avais donc hâte que tu arrives !  
**  
**_**Avant que je ne dise quelque chose, Sean Avery et un autre mec sont sortis de ma chambre... **_****

Sean : BELLA ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! Mais sûrement pas autant que notre nouveau Capitaine !  
Bella: Salut Sean, contente aus... NOUVEAU CAPITAINE ?****

_**Je me suis retourné vers Edward qui avait Mady dans ses bras...**_****

Bella: Edward Masen ? Comment ça que je ne suis pas au courant ?  
**  
**_**J'ai regardé tout le monde un par un et ils avaient tous un sourire étampé dans la face...**_****

Bella: Non tu me niaises... ?  
Edward : Non !****

_**Je me suis pratiquement jeté dans ses bras afin de le féliciter... **_****

Bella: Je suis tellement contente pour toi mon amour ! (En l'embrassant langoureusement)  
Edward : Merci ma belle... mais je crois que je vais te l'annoncer à tous les jours si tu es pour m'embrasser comme ça à chaque fois ! Hahaha  
Jasper : Bon ça va faire là... on a soif nous ! Hahaha  
Edward : Ah Ah Ah... oui oui ! Dans le fridge, il y a de la bière froide !  
_Sean _: Alors Bella... tu es ici pour un bout j'espère ?****

_**Je savais que Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil pour savoir ce que j'allais lui répondre...**_****

Bella: Je vais prendre ça au jour le jour pour l'instant... ensuite on verra ! Et toi... je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de bord ! (En montrant le beau brun, qui me disait aussi quelque chose)  
Edward : hahahahhaha  
_Sean _: Hein... Jamais de la vie voyons !****

_**Ils étaient crampé de rire même Alice riait, ce dont je ne comprenais pas encore... mais plus je regardais les 2 inconnus, plus ils me disaient quelque chose... mais je ne savais pas... et comme Justin s'était mis à pleurer, je suis allé m'en occuper sans penser aux 2 inconnus...**_****

_**Ils étaient crampé de rire même Alice riait, ce dont je ne comprenais pas encore... mais plus je regardais les 2 inconnus, plus ils me disaient quelque chose... mais je ne savais pas... et comme Justin s'était mis à pleurer, je suis allé m'en occuper sans penser aux 2 inconnus...**_****

Bella: Edward, Justin doit dormir... tu me montre sa chambre ?  
Edward : Oui ma belle...****

_**Edward a pris Justin, qui continuait de pleurer dans mes bras mais il a arrêté dès qu'il a été dans les bras de son père...**_****

Edward : Ses meubles sont placés et j'ai fait son lit... Jessica.. A fait son lit ! Hahaha  
Bella: Edward ... Pourquoi, je sens que tu me mens encore ?****

_**«Malgré qu'il approche de 1 an, quand il était vraiment fatigué, Justin prenait une bouteille et tombait endormi presque immédiatement après, je lui ai donc donné en le mettant dans son lit... »**__****_

_**Je voulais que Edward me réponde mais Jasper est entré dans la chambre pour qu'il aille avec lui chercher d'autres bières et de la bouffe pour souper...**_****

Bella: EDWARD ! EDWARD ! (il était sorti de la chambre)  
Edward : Je reviens chérie...  
Bella: ARG ! !****

_**Je suis resté dans la chambre de Justin environ 1h pour finaliser les trucs, je voulais qu'il soit installé dans ses trucs le plus vite possible... **_****

Alice : Hey cousine !  
Bella: AH! My god, ne me fait plus jamais peur! Haha... oups, Justin dors et je ne veux pas le réveiller sinon il ne dormira pas de la nuit...  
Alice : Oups.. Désolé... tiens ton père voulait que je te fasse un refill ! Hihi (en me donnant une bière)  
Bella: Ah merci beaucoup !  
Alice : Ta mère est entrain de laver la vaisselle et ta cuisine va sûrement être placée ce soir... Ton père m'a aidé pour la chambre de Mady... Donc elle est presque prête... et toi, tu as fini ?  
Bella: ... Hummmm (en plaçant les dernières bébelles dans une boite) Oui ! Va juste manquer la décoration... donc ces 2 boîtes là, c'est la déco...  
Alice : Viens voir la chambre de Mady...  
Bella: Oui...minute  
Mady : MOM !  
Bella: Chut Mady... ton petit frère fait dodo...  
Mady : Oh... chuuuuut! Hihi  
Bella: Il est quelle heure Alice ?  
Alice : Il est pratiquement 21h...  
Bella: Oh... j'en connais une qui va aller prendre son bain et faire dodo ! (en regardant Mady)  
Mady : NON pas dodo !****

_**Elle est partie en courant...Je me suis levée, je suis allé faire couler le bain avant d'aller la chercher afin de sauver du temps un peu avec elle...**__****_

_**En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle était dans les bras de ma mère coller fort contre elle... **_****

Bella: Viens avec Maman Mady... (En tendant mes bras)  
Mady : NON !****

_**Elle se tenait très fort autour du cou de ma mère... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire mais je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle niaise, elle devait aller se coucher mais ne le voulait pas ! **__****_

_**Son père est entré à ce moment et c'est vers lui qu'elle a tendu les bras...**_****

Edward : My god ma belle... tu n'es pas obligé de me serrer comme ça ! Hahaha  
Bella: C'est parce que je veux qu'elle vienne prendre son bain et se coucher mais elle ne veut pas ! (en essayant de la prendre de dans les bras de Edward)  
Mady : NON NON NOOOOOOOONNNNN! (elle s'est mise à crier)  
Edward : MADISON ! Arrête de crier !****

_**Elle s'est arrêtée immédiatement mais on pouvait voir qu'elle allait bientôt pleurer sur son si beau visage**_**...**

Edward : Tu vas aller prendre un bain avec Maman ok ?  
Mady : NON ! Avec Papa !****

_**Je regardais Edward avec un sourire... normalement c'est toujours moi qui fait cette tâche là, Edward aime plus ou moins le faire car il sait qu'il va sortir de la tout mouillé ! **_****

Edward : Tu es contente on dirait ... (En me regardant)  
Bella: Oui... parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça ! Hihihi****

_**Edward est allé avec elle et moi j'ai fini ma bière... Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis allé voir comment ça se passait avec Edward... Je suis allé m'assoir à ses côtés près du bain, il était tout mouillé !**_****

Bella: hahahahaha  
Edward : Ah toi tu trouves ça drôle ?  
Bella: Oui ! Tu aurais dû embarquer dans le bain avec elle ! Hahaha  
Edward : Je voulais qu'elle se dépêche...  
Bella: Edward... tu connais mal ta fille... elle ne sortira jamais de l'eau tant que tu l'y reste ! Tu lui as lavé les cheveux ?  
Edward : Oui..  
Bella: Bon aller Mady, c'est l'heure du dodo ! (en la sortant du bain) Edward donne moi une serviette...  
Edward : Tiens... je ne suis pas un bon père !  
Bella: Ben voyons... (En essuyant la petite)... tu es le père le plus merveilleux que mes enfants peuvent avoir !****

_**Finalement, je suis allé la border, dans notre chambre et elle n'a pas été longue à tomber endormie... Elle était visiblement vraiment fatiguée... Rendu à la cuisine, la table était mise, la bouffe y était et tout le monde était à table aussi, il ne manquait que moi... Je suis allé m'assoir ...**_****

Gars : Tu sais que ton fils à un très joli nom ! J'aime la façon dont tu le prononce...  
Bella: C'est vrai, Edward tu n'as pas fait les présentations... (En regardant mon mec)  
Gars : Bien moi c'est Justin et ma blonde Jessica...  
Bella: Enchanté Just... (Je me suis étouffée avec mon vin) Non ... C'est une joke... Edward ?  
Edward : Il était temps que tu allumes ma belle ! Hahahaha  
Bella: Non c'est impossible... ok... je suis entrain de manger avec vous...  
Edward : Ben voyons ma belle... ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais connu de personnalité!  
Alice : Tu sors avec un joueur ! Et tu travailles pour la NHL... donc tu en côtoies énormément...  
Bella: je sais... mais c'est juste drôle... je n'en reviens pas encore... et pourtant depuis le début que je me disais... Ils me disent tellement quelque chose ces 2 là !  
Justin T : Pas trop déçu j'espère ? Haha  
Bella: Je crois que ça va être le plus beau repas de ma vie... Mon champ de vision y est pour quelque chose aussi ! Hihihi (Justin était face à moi)  
Edward : Euh... je suis là mon amour !  
Bella: Je sais... et toi... N'oublies pas que je sais qui est ta préféré dans les 3 ! (en le regardant sournoisement tout en souriant)  
Jasper : Non... ce n'était pas son choix ?  
Bella: Oui ! Il n'a donc rien à être jaloux car je devrais l'être aussi, n'est-ce pas CHÉRI ?  
Edward : Ok ok... j'ai compris ! Hihi****

_**La soirée s'est très bien déroulé, tout était placé, il ne manquait que la décoration mais pour ça, j'allais demander à un designer de NY étant donné que Marie-Christine était en tournage pour une autre émission...**_****

Bella: Bon... moi je vais aller dormir ...  
Jessica : Oui et bien nous aussi ! Alors Bella, demain, est-ce que le souper tient toujours ? Justin doit être en studio...  
Bella: Oui aucun problème... 20h est-ce ok ?  
Jessica : Oui... Bon alors Bonne nuit !  
Justin T : Merci beaucoup Bella... très content de te connaître ! ;)****

_**Il m'avait dit cela dans l'oreille sans que personne s'en rendre compte, de toute façon, pratiquement tout le monde était saoul sauf lui...**_****

Bella: C'est réciproque ;)  
**  
**_**J'ai installé mes parents dans la chambre d'amis, qui était prévu pour Nathan ! Pour ce qui est de Jasper et Alice, ils dormaient dans la chambre de Mady alors que la petite dormait dans notre lit...**__****_

_**J'ai fermé les lumières du condo et nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma chambre. Dès que Edward est entré, il a fermé la porte, a commencé à m'embrasser et à enlever mon linge...**_****

Bella: Edward... je n'ai pas le goût...  
Edward : Si tu as le goût ! (il continuait de m'embrasser)  
Bella: Non ! Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi mais je n'ai pas le goût de toi présentement... désolé !  
Edward : Tu ris de moi là ?****

_**Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai enlevé mon linge, enfiler une robe de nuit et je me suis couché auprès de Mady... J'étais convaincu qu'il allait me faire une scène mais non... il s'est déshabillé et s'est couché de l'autre côté de Mady...**_****

Bella: Bonne nuit chéri...  
Edward : ...  
Bella: Je t'aime Edward et tu le sais...  
Edward : C'est ça le pire ...****

_**Il m'avait dit ça droit dans les yeux... c'est ce qui m'avait fait le plus de peine... un instant, j'ai réellement cru que j'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie... **_

****_**À 6hrs, je n'étais plus capable de dormir... je regardais Edward dormir ainsi que Mady, les 2 étaient tellement beau à voir... j'avais passé la nuit à penser à ce que Edward m'avait dit et cela me faisait de la peine... Après quelques minutes à les regarder, je me suis levé et j'ai décidé d'aller courir...**_****

_**Ca faisait maintenant 20 minutes que je courais quand j'ai senti une présence à mes côtés...**_****

Bella : Hey salut !  
Justin : Salut Bella... de bonne heure ce matin !  
Bella: Toi aussi ! ;)  
Justin : Oui... parce que je dois enregistrer ce matin donc j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu avant !_  
_**  
**_**Nous avions arrêté de courir et nous marchions ensemble...**_****

Justin : Alors toi et Edward, ça fait longtemps ?  
Bella: Ca va faire bientôt 3 ans...  
Justin : Avec 2 enfants en plus... hihi  
Bella: Oui... bien nous n'avons jamais planifié le tout, c'est arrivé comme ça ...  
Justin : Entk, ce sont 2 très beaux enfants...  
Bella: Merci... ce sont mes 2 plus belles réussites ! Je les aime tellement...  
Justin : Et Edward...  
Bella: ... je l'aime beaucoup mais nous devons traverser plusieurs épreuves...  
Justin : Ok je vois... je ne me mêle pas de la vie des autres mais je connais Edward depuis qu'il est ici, hihi ok seulement depuis 7 jours, hihi, mais il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi et des enfants... C'est souvent une preuve qu'il t'aime vraiment ça, non ?****

_**Je ne lui ai pas répondu mais j'ai simplement sourie. Nous étions rendu à notre immeuble donc nous sommes partis chacun à notre condo...Rendu chez moi, mes parents étaient déjà debout, de même que Alice et les enfants...**_****

Mady : MOM !  
Bella: Salut ma belle...  
Papa : Nous pensions que tu dormais !  
Bella: Non, je suis allé courir parce que je n'arrivais plus à dormir...Bon je vais aller prendre une douche... Oh je suppose que les gars dorment encore ? ;)  
Alice : Tu supposes bien ! Hihihi****

_**Nous avons 2 salles de bain complète et 1 salle d'eau dans notre condo dont 1 des salles de bain est directement dans ma chambre... Quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, Edward dormait paisiblement, il était tellement beau, donc je suis allée directement sous la douche en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible...**__****_

_**Être sous la douche était, pour moi, une sorte d'évasion... j'essayais d'oublier tous mes problèmes, de ne penser qu'à moi... du moins, quand j'y suis seule !**_****

Edward : Tu es vraiment belle... (En me donnant des becs dans le cou)  
Bella: ... désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...  
Edward : Tu es allé courir ? (En me lavant le dos)  
Bella: Oui... j'en avais de besoin...  
Edward : Quand tu vas courir aussi tôt c'est qu'il y a quelque chose... c'est moi ?****

_**Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit juste avant de dormir ! Je me suis retourné face à lui en un coup de vent...**_****

Bella: Tu me niaise là ?  
Edward : Ben quoi ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait ?  
Bella: Pff... Si tu ne te rappelles pas... tu ne mérites pas que je te le dise !** (et je suis sortie de la douche)**

_**Il m'a retenu le bras spontanément que j'ai failli trébucher ...**_****

Bella: Edward lâches moi !  
Edward : Désolé...****

_**Je suis allée m'habiller et pendant que je me maquillais, Edward est venu derrière moi...**_****

Edward : Je t'ai dit ça parce que je sais que tu m'aimes tellement... et que je ne te mérite pas avec tout ce que je te fais subir ! Je t'aime tellement Bella... et ça me fait vraiment chier de ne pas être à la hauteur !****

_**Je n'ai rien dit, je lui ai simplement donné un baiser avant de quitter pour aller voir les enfants...**__****_

_**...**__**  
**__**2 semaines plus tard, vendredi, 9 heures...**_****

Bella: Edward, ta mère veut qu'on aille chez elle ce soir  
Edward : Je sais mais tu ne voulais pas relaxer à la maison ce soir ?  
Bella: Oui mais je sais que tu souhaites y aller...****

_**J'étais dans le bureau tandis qu'il était venu m'y rejoindre quand je lui ai posé la question...**_****

Edward : Oui mais je veux que tu le veuilles aussi...  
Bella: Edward ça va... de toute façon, les enfants sont à la garderie, je dois aller voir Luc , je vais aller m'entrainer avec l'équipe de ringuette et je ferai sûrement une sieste en fin d'après-midi...  
Edward : Luc est à NY ?  
Bella: Oui...  
Edward : Ok... bon je dois y aller... Puis comment ça va les pratiques ?  
Bella : Très bien... je me sens comme une vieille maman mais en même temps, je me sens si bien sur la glace...  
Edward : Je suis content pour toi ma belle !  
Bella: Tu veux que je te dépose ? Je dois aller au bureau dans 30 minutes...  
Edward : Tu vas venir me chercher plus tard ?  
Bella: Je peux... mais tu ne t'entraines pas avec Emmet ?  
Edward : Oui... mais je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi !  
Bella: Ok.. C'était pour toi que je disais ça... et tu sais bien qu'il va venir ici après ;) ! Hihihi  
Edward : Ouin... c'est vrai ! Hahaha Bon alors tu me déposes et je reviendrai avec Emmet...  
Bella: ah et dis moi, à quelle heure tu as dit à la garderie que j'irais chercher les enfants ?  
Edward : Je leur ai dit que j'irai vers 18 h...  
Bella: C'est tard ça Edward... c'est leur première semaine ...  
Edward : Je sais mais je veux que tu prennes du temps pour toi...****

_**Nous continuions de parler pendant que je prenais mes trucs et qu'on partait...**_****

Bella: Je sais chéri... mais je ne veux pas non plus passer seulement 1 h par jour avec mes enfants...  
Edward : Bella... tu te lèves à 6h avec eux, je vais les porter à 8h45 et ils sont avec nous à 17h normalement... tu as choisi d'avoir une carrière... tu me le reproches quand je dis que je veux d'autres enfants car tu ne pourras pas travailler...  
Bella: Désolé... tu as raison... surtout que je vais travailler temps plein dans pas long...  
Edward : Tu vas vraiment partir pour Montréal à nouveau ?  
Bella: Edward... on en a parlé ... durant tout le camp, je serai à Montréal et ensuite je vais revenir pour le début de saison... c'est ce qu'on avait dit, non ?  
Edward : Oui... mais je n'aime pas te savoir loin !  
Bella: Edward... je me sens coupable de tout ce qui arrive et je n'aime pas ça ! Tu sais que je serai resté à Mtl si les joueurs y seraient mais il y a simplement Jasper, et Alice en prends soin !  
Edward : Bella... ton chum, qui est ton mari ET le père de tes enfants fait parti d'une autre équipe donc ce n'est pas à toi de régler les problèmes des Habs !  
Bella: hihi... tu ne comprends pas encore Edward... quand je te disais, à notre début, que j'étais une Habs All the Way... je suis réellement une HABS ALL THE WAY ! Peu importe avec l'équipe que tu seras !  
Edward : J'ai vraiment marié une femme de Hockey et non une femme de JOUEUR de Hockey ! Hahaha  
Bella: Oui ! Hihihi** (en lui donnant un bec pendant que nous étions sur une lumière rouge) **mais je t'aime !  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi !****

...

_**Ma rencontre avec Luc et le Big Boss, s'était très bien passé ... Edward allait être énormément content mais je ne réalisais pas encore... Mon entraînement aussi s'était bien passé mais ...j'étais très fatiguée avec des maux de cœur... J'ai décidé d'arrêter à la pharmacie car ces symptômes là ne trompent jamais... Edward est arrivé quelques minutes après moi...**_****

Edward : Bella ! Nous sommes ici ! (en faisant allusion à lui et Emmet)  
Bella: JE SUIS DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN !****

Emmet : Tu as de la bière mec ?  
Edward : Oui ! ... (En me voyant arrivé dans la salle de bain, les yeux pleins d'eaux) BELLA... qu'est-ce que tu as ? (En se dirigeant vers moi instantanément)  
Bella: Je... tout va bien !  
Emmet : Bella...  
Edward : Bella! Dis-moi !  
Bella: Rien Edward... j'ai fait ... euh... j'ai fait un test de grossesse c'est tout !  
Edward : QUOI ? Tu es... ENCEINTE ?  
Bella: ... Non... désolé ! (et je me suis mise à pleurer dans ses bras)  
Edward : Mon amour... tu ne voulais pas maintenant... ce n'est pas grave voyons ! (en me donnant des becs sur la tempe et en me flattant le dos)  
Emmet : Je... je vais vous laisser !  
Bella: ... non non Emmet... reste...****

_**Je me suis tournée vers le Fridge, séchée mes larmes, pris une bière et je l'ai callé ! Les 2 gars me regardaient sans dire un mot...**_****

Bella: Désolé Edward... je ne sais pas mais on dirait que je suis déçue un peu...  
Edward : Bella... tu as toujours aimé les enfants... c'est normal aussi... mais j'aime mieux que tu te prépares avant comme ça on sait que tout va bien aller et on va vivre ça à fond...  
Bella: hihi... tu es gentil ! Bon ok les émotions... place aux actions ! Hihi Elle est bonne la bière !  
Edward : haha


	91. Chapter 90

_**15 octobre 2012... 22h50**__****_

_**Mon cell sonna...**_****

Bella : Allo mon amour !  
Edward : Salut ma belle... comment tu vas ?  
Bella: Très bien et toi ... 1 but ce soir ! Félicitations !  
Edward : Merci... j'ai appelé à la maison... tu n'es pas encore partie de Mtl hein ?  
Bella: Je sais chéri mais j'ai eu des problèmes au bureau et je devais les régler avant mon départ pour NY... mais ne t'en fais pas, je prends le premier vol demain matin donc nous atterrissons à 8h20... tu vas venir nous chercher ?  
Edward : Aucun problème... j'ai hâte de vous voir ! Vous me manquez beaucoup !  
Bella: Tu manques aussi à tes enfants !  
Edward : oh... et à leur mère ?  
Bella: Et à leur mère aussi ! Hihi  
Edward : Je t'aime ma belle... Bon désolé mais nous allons décoller donc je raccroche !  
Bella: D'accord! Bonne nuit chéri... à demain 8h20 !  
Edward : Oui ! Bye chérie ! Embrasse les enfants !****

Carey : C'était Edward ?  
Bella: Oui...  
Carey : Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que tu voulais rester pour voir notre match ?  
Bella: Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ça...  
Carey : Bella...  
Bella: Carey svp arrête... je me sens assez mal comme ça donc je n'ai pas le goût que tu me fasses la morale ce soir ok...  
Carey : ok...

...

Mady : Voir papa ?  
Bella: Oui ma belle...  
Justin : PAPA ! Hihi  
Hôtesse : Vous avez vraiment de beaux enfants !  
Bella: merci...  
Hôtesse : Nous allons vous aider Madame Swan...  
Bella: Merci beaucoup... Mady, suis la madame ok ?  
Mady : OK !

Bella: Oh Mady... regarde qui est là-bas...  
Mady : PAPA ! (En courant vers lui)  
Justin : PAPA PAPA PAPA !  
Hôtesse : Vous... vous êtes la femme d'Edward Masen ?  
Bella: Oui...  
Hôtesse : Vous êtes chanceuse !****

_**Je l'ai regardé bizarrement... nous sommes arrivés à ses côtés, l'hôtesse nous a aidé avec les bagages...**_****

Bella: C'est plus lui qui est chanceux de m'avoir comme femme ! N'est-ce pas chéri ? Hihi  
Edward : Oh que oui ! Tu m'as manqué ma belle !

_**E**__**n m'embrassant tendrement sous les yeux ahuris de l'hôtesse...**_

Edward : je vais prendre les bagages

_**Il s'est adressé **__** à l'hôtesse.**_

****Hôtesse : Oh oui tenez...  
**  
**_**J'avais Justin dans les bras mais il se faisait lourd...**_****

Edward : Donne-le-moi... Viens voir Papa mon bonhomme !  
Mady : Mom... Mcdo !  
Edward : Mcdo ?  
Bella: Elle a fait une crise ce matin... elle voulait du Mcdo ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle en aurait à NY si elle était gentille durant le vol... je pensais qu'elle avait oublié ! Ahhhh  
Edward : hahahaha Bon alors mon p'tit rayon de soleil, est-ce que tu veux manger du Mcdo ?  
Mady : OUI OUI OUI ! (en sautillant partout)  
Bella: Edward Masen ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ta fille mange au Mcdo ?  
Edward : Euh non...  
Mady : Mcnuggets... Mcnuggets... Mcnuggets...mcnu..  
Bella: Oui oui ma belle... viens ici maman va te dire un secret...****

_**Elle est venu me voir, je me suis baissé à sa hauteur et je lui ai dit que Papa irait se baigner avec elle avant le Mcdo, vu que là il était fermé donc nous devions attendre encore un peu pour manger...Je savais qu'il n'était pas fermé mais c'était l'heure des déjeuners donc pas de Mcnuggets...**_****

Mady : Ok !  
Edward : Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
Bella: Ah... tu verras!****

_**Rendu dans notre immeuble, Mady n'avait pas oublié !**_****

Mady : Papa piscine now !  
Edward : Hein ? Non pas tout de suite ma belle !  
Mady : Oui... mom dit que Papa vient piscine avec Dy !  
Bella: Oups... hihihi  
Edward : Ah alors c'est ça que tu as dit !  
Bella: Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Elle a besoin de passer du temps avec son père...  
Edward : Ok... comment je pourrais refuser quoique ce soit à ses beaux yeux là ! (en prenant Mady dans ses bras)  
Justin T: Hey Bonjour vous 2 !  
Bella: Allo Justin ! Comment tu vas ?  
Justin T : Oui très bien ! (en m'embrassant) Bonjour Mady ! (en lui mettant son doigt sur le ventre, ce qui l'a faite bien rire)  
Mady : Papa piscine !  
Edward : Oui ma belle... un instant... Monsieur Calder, vous pouvez vous occuper des bagages, svp ?  
M. Calder(le responsable d'immeuble) : Aucun problème Monsieur Masen!  
Bella: Alors Justin, ton CD arrive bientôt ?  
Justin T : Oui dans 1 mois... en temps normal ! Hahaha  
Edward : Désolé mais je crois qu'on a une petite fille qui veut aller à la piscine ! Je vais monter...  
Justin T: Je dois y aller... mais Jessica est justement à la piscine...  
Bella: Ah alors je vais y aller aussi !  
Justin T: On se revoit plus tard dans ce cas... Bonne journée !  
Bella: Bye !  
Edward : Salut...****

...

_**Nous avions été toute la famille à la piscine pendant une partie de l'avant-midi plutôt jusqu'à ce que Mady parle de Mcdo ! Je crois réellement qu'elle va être plus intelligente que ses parents ! Nous avons été mangé au Mcdo pas très loin et à ma grande surprise, beaucoup de personne ont reconnu Edward ! Je croyais que cela n'arriverait qu'à Mtl mais non... **__****_

_**Après ça, rendu à la maison, les enfants sont littéralement tombés endormie... ce qui ne m'a pas trop dérangé ! J'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin et je me suis assis dans mon salon et ouvert la tv...**_****

Edward : Tu fais quoi chérie ? (En arrivant dans le salon)  
Bella: Je relaxe mon amour ! Je relaxe ! Hihi tu as une pratique je suppose ?  
Edward : Oui... à 16h...  
Bella: Ok...** (Toute déçue)**

_**Il s'est penché vers moi, a mis ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, s'est amené doucement à mes lèvres mais avant de m'embrasser, il a pris ma coupe de vin et la bu d'une shoot... il a ensuite déposé ma coupe sur la petite table café, a repris où il avait laissé, c'est à dire, m'embrassant langoureusement... Il continuait de m'embrasser mais passait ses doigts tout doucement sous mon chandail...**_****

Edward : Mais ce n'est que dans 2h... j'ai 1h tout à toi !  
**  
**_**Je l'ai alors poussé où j'étais assis et je me suis assise sur lui...**_****

Bella: Tu m'as manqué... Ton CORPS m'a manqué ! (en enlevant son chandail)  
Edward : Hummm toi aussi !****

_**Je voulais simplement une baise car je savais que ce soir, il me ferait l'amour comme il aime le faire...**_****

Bella: Edward... je veux baiser là... maintenant !  
Edward : Moi aussi !... tu attends quoi alors ?****

_**Je lui ai fait un sourire en coin et je me suis complètement déshabillé devant lui... Cela n'a pas pris 5 sec. Qu'il n'avait plus de pantalon et que je pouvais bien voir son excitation... Comme j'étais déjà excité, je n'avais pas besoin de préliminaires donc je me suis assise sur son sexe et j'ai glissé doucement sur lui mais ensuite, il m'a pris par la taille et a donné le rythme qu'il voulait pour les vas et vient... Il mordillait en même mes seins et cela m'excitait encore plus... **_****

Bella: Hummmmmm ouiiiiiiii... ohhhh...ohhhh... ouiiiiiiii... continues... Ouiiiiiiii  
Edward : uhnnnnnnn... hummmmmmmm... ohhhhh... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ...   
Bella: ouiiiiiiii... ohhhhhh... c'était trop bon... (En me couchant sur son torse)... tu me manquais vraiment !  
Edward : Je t'aime ! Et toi aussi tu me manquais !  
Bella: J'aime quand tu me fais venir en même temps que toi !  
Edward : Ca j'ai dû travailler encore plus fort que mes années avec les Habs !****

_**Je lui ai donné un petit coup de poing...**_****

Bella: c'est vrai que c'était plus toi qui te faisais plaisir des fois... Mais tu as appris avec le temps et c'est ce qui compte...  
Edward : Bon... je vais aller prendre une douche... tu viens ?  
Bella: Oui...****

_**Nous avons refait l'amour dans la douche... Je sens que sa pratique allait être plus dure pour lui...**_****

Edward : Bon je vais être de retour vers 18h... Tu vas m'accueillir avec un bon souper ma belle ? (Avec un beau sourire)  
Bella: Après ce que tu m'as fait... 2 fois... Ça va me faire plaisir... et je te le dis... je veux une soirée seule avec toi ! Donc n'invite pas personne ok ?  
Edward : J'avais prévu ne t'inquiète pas ma belle !****

_**Il m'avait pris par la taille, tassait une mèche de mes cheveux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes...**_****

Bella: Tu voudrais quelque chose en particulier ?  
Edward : Une fondue ?  
Bella: On ne mangera pas tôt...  
Edward : Pourquoi ?  
Bella: Avec les enfants... je vais les faire manger avant que tu arrives...  
Edward : Fais ce que tu crois le mieux chérie... bon j'y vais... encore un bec !** (en l'embrassant)**

_**Edward était maintenant parti à sa pratique, les enfants dormaient encore donc je me suis installé à mon bureau et j'ai commencé à regarder sur internet les nouveaux potins sur les joueurs... **__****_

_**Je savais que certains de nos faits et gestes pouvaient se retrouver sur le net mais lorsque je suis tombé sur cette nouvelle, sur le site d'Hollywood PQ, j'ai failli tomber en bas de ma chaise !**_****

**La famille s'agrandira-t-elle? Ou se dissoudra-t-elle ?  
Par Kevin 15 oct. 2012**

Selon les dernières rumeurs, le couple Edward Masen, nouveau capitaine des Rangers et Bella Swan, une des directrices pour la LNH, attendrait la venue d'un troisième enfant. C'est du moins ce que prétend une source au magazine People et de Star Système du Québec. Toutefois, malgré les rumeurs de grossesse, le porte-parole du couple n'a émit, pour l'instant, aucun commentaire. On se souviendra par contre que le couple s'était marié l'an dernier et que les deux tourtereaux avaient avoué vouloir une grosse famille! Cependant, Madame Masen, aurait fait une fausse couche, au mois de mars et cela aurait occasionné beaucoup de problèmes au sein de leur couple, on parlerait même de viol ou prostituées pour Edward et certaines photos circulent depuis hier sur le net, montrant Madame Masen et Carey Price, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle nous annoncera sa grossesse et que le père serait M. Price ! . On vous tient au courant dès qu'on en sait plus! ****

_**Je savais bien que c'était des potins mais quand même... et en plus, on pouvait cliquer sur un lien pour voir les photos de Carey et moi... Quand j'ai cliqué, j'ai eu l'horreur de découvrir Carey et moi enlacés comme un couple ! My god... je ne savais plus quoi faire ... J'ai finalement été sur mon facebook et la aussi, quelqu'un m'avait taggée sur une photo avec Price mais sur cette photo Edward y était...**__****_

_**Pendant que je regardais tous les messages de mes amis, qui me demandaient si c'était vrai, c'est la que je me suis rendu compte de l'ampleur de la situation... Mais j'espérais qu'avec les jours cela s'estomperai... Je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre a tous les messages mais j'ai inscrit un nick qui en disait assez... **__****_

_**~ISABELLA SWAN ... Back in NY with Kids and my lovely Husband~**_****

Mady : Mom...  
Bella: Oh ma belle...****

_**Mady venait d'arriver dans mon bureau et se frottait les yeux, elle était encore tout endormie...**_****

Mady : Mom veut lait !  
Bella: Ok vient avec maman...****

_**Justin s'est mis à pleurer des que la petite a eu son lait... Elle est très protectrice envers son petit frère, elle a mis son gobelet de lait sur le comptoir et est allé chercher elle-même Justin... Elle lui tenait la main et me l'a amené jusqu'à la cuisine !**_****

Justin : MAMANNNNN!  
Bella : Viens voir maman mon beau ...****

_**Je l'ai pris et je lui ai donné une bouteille aussi, aussitôt, il a déposé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et buvait sa bouteille... Pendant ce temps-là, je regardais si nous avions tout pour notre souper en amoureux...**_****

Mady : Macaroni ?  
Bella: Tu veux manger du macaroni ?  
Mady : Oui !  
Bella : Bon ... attends on va voir si on en a... je crois que Papa n'a pas tout fait l'épicerie...****

_**Dès que Justin eût terminé sa bouteille, j'ai amené les enfants au supermarché pour faire l'épicerie, surtout que mon frère venait passer presque 2 semaines ici avec sa nouvelle copine, donc je voulais avoir de la nourriture en masse !**__****_

_**A 17h, j'étais revenue à la maison avec pleins de sacs... J'ai fait cuire le repas pour les enfants, eux s'amusaient dans leur chambre en attendant, je pouvais donc ranger la nourriture et préparer notre souper, a Edward et moi, avant qu'ils mangent... **__****_

_**Lorsque Edward est arrivé, je venais de terminer de les faire manger et je ramassais la cuisine... **_****

Edward : Allo mes amours !  
Bella : Salut chéri...  
Edward : Les enfants ont mangés ?  
Bella : Oui... je vais leur faire prendre leur bain dans quelques minutes et les installer dans le salon avec un film...  
Edward : Pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Mady ?  
Bella : Edward ... Tu veux t'en occuper, je finirai de préparer notre souper ?  
Edward : Ok... mais j'aimerai que tu me dises c'est quoi les photos de toi et Carey...  
Bella : Wow... les rumeurs sont arrivées vite à toi... J'ai vu ça il y a même pas 2h !  
Edward : Carey m'a laissé un msg pour me dire qu'il s'excusait mais de ne pas m'en faire !  
Bella : Il t'a appelé ?  
Edward : Oui... pourquoi ? ca te surprends ?  
Bella : Non, je suis même contente qu'il a pris les devants pour ça mais je n'ai même pas pensé à lui quand je les ai vus...  
Edward : Tu pensais à qui alors ?  
Bella : A toi ! Mais je n'ai rien à te cacher donc je ne m'en suis pas fait ben ben avec tout ça... Et non je ne suis pas enceinte ! Tu serais quand même le premier à savoir !  
Edward : DE QUOI TU PARLES ?  
Bella : Ah ... Va voir sur mon ordi... la page de la rumeur est sûrement encore là... tu vas maintenant voir ce qui est dit... mais va voir tes enfants ok...  
Edward : Ok... Je t'aime Bella... Je n'accepterai pas que tu me trompes encore par contre !  
Bella : Moi non plus Edward !****

_**Plus tard…**_

****Edward : ISABELLA SWAN !****

_**My god, pourquoi Edward me crie comme ça... Je me suis dirigée où le son venait... Il était là, devant mon ordi en regardant l'écran...**_****

Bella : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Edward : JE NE DOIS PAS M'EN FAIRE HEIN? C'EST UN MÉCHANT HYPOCRITE LUI !  
Bella: Edward, de quoi tu parles ?****

_**Il s'est levé pour aller retrouver Mady qui criait son nom mais quand il est passé à mes côtés, il m'a dit quelque chose...**_****

Edward : va voir par toi-même... Mais oublie notre souper !  
Bella: Edward _!__** (en essayant de lui retenir le bras mais il est parti quand même)  
**_**  
**_**Plus je m'approchais de l'ordinateur plus je pouvais entrevoir les images... **_****

Bella: Oh shit ! C'est quoi ça ? Merde ! EDWARD !  
**  
**_**Je continuais de regarder d'autres photos mais pas de moi... D'Edward avec Victoria !**__****_

_**Edward n'était pas revenu me voir alors je suis allé le retrouver dans la chambre de Justin...**_****

Bella: Tu as vu les autres photos ?  
**  
**_**Edward a bordé Justin et nous avons fermé la lumière puis sa porte...**_****

Edward : Celle où tu es dans les bras de Carey ? OUI !  
Bella: Non... Je parle de celle où tu es avec Victoria !  
Edward : HEIN ? De quoi tu parles ?  
Bella: Va voir par toi-même, je vais aller coucher Mady !****

...

_**Après avoir couché Mady, je suis allé retrouver Edward dans le salon...**_****

Bella: Alors...  
Edward : Tu m'as trompé Bella ?  
Bella: Non ! Je suis allé faire un tour dans un bar avec les gars et on dansait ensemble mais je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Et toi... Tu as revu Victoria après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?  
Edward : Non ! Cette photo date de mon souper avec elle...  
Bella: Bon, je vais aller ramasser la bouffe pour une autre fois..****

_**Je me suis levée et Edward m'a suivi...**_****

Edward : Tu ne veux pas manger un peu ? (En me prenant le bras)  
Bella: Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus faim...  
Edward : J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère... Je n'ai pas le goût de gâcher ton retour à la maison !  
Bella: Pourquoi on ne peut pas être une famille normale ?  
Edward : Parce qu'on n'est pas normal ! Hahaha  
Bella: Edward Masen ... parle pour toi ! Hihihi****

_**Pendant qu'on discutait, je préparais notre souper donc il est venu derrière moi et a passé ses bras autour de moi tout en me donnant des baisers dans le cou...**_****

_**Il peut s'en dire que nous n'avons pas soupé immédiatement... après 1 heure de sexe intense qui incluait plusieurs orgasmes de notre part, nous avons fini par se faire une genre de mini fondue dans le salon devant notre foyer (électrique)... C'était très basique comme souper... plat de fondue sur la table de salon, viandes à côtés, j'étais assise entre les jambes de Edward mais de côté (on formait un genre de L ) et je portais simplement la chemise de mon mari tandis que lui qu'une paire de boxer extrêmement moulante ! **_****

Edward : Pourquoi chérie qu'à chaque fois que tu pars pour Mtl, j'ai toujours le pressentiment que je te perds ?****

_**Il a remis ma fourchette a fondue dans le plat, a porté son pouce à mon menton afin que je le regarde droit dans les yeux ... Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux à quel point il avait rageait de me partir constamment et de ne pas s'occuper de lui...**_****

Bella: Edward... ça fait 3 ans qu'on se bat pour ça... si... (Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues)... si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ça... je... je ... Ne peux pas rien faire... Je ne te donnerai pas plus que ce que je peux te donner... désolé...****

_**Je me suis levée subitement et je me dirigée vers la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer...Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis ressortie pour aller m'excuser auprès de Edward... il était toujours assis à la même place ...**_****

Bella: Je peux revenir m'asseoir avec toi ? (D'une façon toute gênée)  
**  
**_**Il a simplement pris ma main et m'a tiré vers lui entre ses jambes et m'a prise dans ses bras avant de me donner un bec sur la tête...**_****

Edward : Bella... je t'aime... tu sais que c'est dure pour moi mais j'aime mieux souffrir en ta présence que regretter ton départ ... Tu comprends.. Ce que je veux dire en fait ? Hihi moi je me comprends mais...****

_**Je trouvais ça tellement cute, je ne l'ai pas laissé finir son explication et je me suis retourné vers lui, à califourchon, et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser éperdument...**_****

Edward : Hummmm... (En m'embrassant encore)... Je crois que c'est oui... hummmmm...  
Bella: Chut... et fais-moi l'amour chéri...****

_**Il a commencé par masser mes seins sous ma chemise(SA), tout en m'embrassant, ensuite, il a défait les 2 boutons qu'ils restaient pour complètement l'enlever... Je me retrouvais nue sur mon mari et je pouvais sentir son membre complètement dure contre moi, ce qui me faisait mouillée extrêmement... mais je le voulais en moi et tout de suite...**_****

Bella: Edward... maintenant... je te veux en moi là !  
**  
**_**Il m'a relevé d'une main pour sortir son sexe avant de me faire glisser dessus d'un coup habile ...**_****

Bella: OHHHHH... OUIII !...  
Edward : Tu aimes ?  
Bella: ...****

_**Il me prenait par la taille et s'occupait des vas et vient... Il me pénétrait d'un coup sec et ressortait... **_****

Edward : Bella... dis moi que tu aimes...  
**  
**_**Et il refaisait la même chose... j'aimais tellement les coups sec, vites et forts mais je savais qu'il faisait exprès pour y aller lentement tant que je ne lui disais pas que j'aimais ça... Mais là je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais qu'il soit brusque...**_****

Bella: OUI ! Edward... svp... plus... fort...  
Edward : Comme ça ma belle ...  
Bella: Ahhhhhh... ouiiiiiiiiiiiii...****

_**Il a continué plusieurs fois et nous sommes finalement venus en même temps... Dieu que j'aimais faire l'amour avec lui ! Quand on dit que le sexe est bien meilleur après une chicane s'est véridique car nous l'avons refaits 4 fois au courant de la soirée et de la nuit... à 3 du matin, nous avons décidé de garder notre envie pour après son premier match à domicile de la saison... mais...**_****

Bella: Edward... il est 3 heures et ...  
Mady : MOMMMMMMMMMMMM !****

_**La petite est arrivée en pleurant dans notre chambre... j'avais dû la réveiller lors de mon dernier cri ! Ce qui a bien fait rire mon mari...**_****

Edward : hahaha... viens voir papa ma belle !  
Mady : MOMMMMMM!  
Bella: Qu'es-ce qui a mon amour ? Pourquoi tu pleures?  
Mady : Mommmm... cris... papa... cri... (entre chaque mot elle essayait de reprendre son souffle)  
Bella: Mais non ma belle... regarde papa est là avec Maman... (je jetais un regard à Edward)  
Mady : ... pourquoi mom cris ?  
Bella: Maman s'amusait un peu avec papa c'est tout...  
Mady : Aux barbies ?  
Bella: hihi Bon ma belle, je vais aller te coucher...  
Mady : NONNNNN avec Mom !  
Edward : Viens ici, tu vas dormir avec Maman et Papa !  
Mady : OK !  
Bella: Edward... tu as un match ...  
Edward : Euh... après ce que tu viens de faire ... si je dois blâmer quelqu'un demain que j'ai mal dormi, ce n'est pas ma fille de 3 ans ! hahahaha  
Bella: ah ah ah... tu en redemandais aussi je te fais remarquer !  
Edward : Ok ok ... aller viens ...

_**E**__**n me tirant par le bras tandis que Mady était couché sur son père déjà.**_

Bella: Je veux que tu mettes un boxer Edward... Je ne veux pas qu'on soit nue avec les enfants... ben surtout toi ! hihi... tiens enfiles... (en lui jetant ses boxers)  
Edward : Je suis malsain ? (il me dit ça sans comprendre du tout, il a tassé la petite pour mettre ses boxer)  
Bella: Non voyons... c'est juste que tu es toujours bien dure le matin... je ne veux pas que la petite voit ça... moi aussi ne t'en fais pas, je vais enfiler quelque chose...  
Edward : Bella...****

_**Je venais d'enfiler un t-shirt à lui et je me faufilais sous les couvertures aux côtés d'eux...**_****

Edward : Bella... je comprends... c'est ok... mais viens ici...  
**  
**_**Il m'a pris le derrière de la tête pour m'embrasser ...**_****

Edward : Je t'aime ma belle...  
Mady : T'aime ! (elle m'a envoyé un bec avec la main)  
Bella: Je t'aime ma belle ! Je t'aime aussi chéri !****

_**Mady aimait dormir sur le torse de son père donc moi je me collais juste un peu... Je voulais sérieusement qu'il dorme bien donc je tentais de rester éveillée le temps que Mady dorme pour aller la coucher dans son lit... comme ça, Edward serait plus à l'aise et je pourrais en profiter pour dormir avec elle et me lever en même temps que Justin sans réveiller Edward... Mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux il était 8hrs... j'étais couché sur le ventre et Mady était sur moi... **_****

Bella: Oh shit... (tout bas)  
**  
**_**Je ne voulais pas réveiller Mady et Edward mais elle était sur mon dos donc c'était très dure...**_****

Mady : mouahhh... (la petite venait de me donner un bec tout mouillée entre les omoplates... j'ai su qu'elle était réveillée) hihihi  
Bella: Chut ma belle...faut pas réveiller Papa...  
Mady : Papa... avec Jutin !****

_**Je m'étais retourné entre-temps et j'ai vu effectivement que Edward n'y étais pas... Ah lui !**__****_

_**Je me suis dirigée à la cuisine avec Mady dans mes bras...Il était assis entrain de manger avec Justin...mais il avait une face d'enterrement !**_****

Bella: CHRISTOPHER MASEN ! Je savais que j'aurai dû aller dormir avec Mady dans son lit !  
Edward : Oh mon amour... Bon matin ! (en voulant me donner un baiser)  
Bella: N'essaye pas !  
Edward : Et si je te donne ça ?

_**Il me tendait ma tasse de café**_

_**Il savait très bien comment m'avoir lui !**___

****Luc : Bonjour Bella !  
Bella : Luc ! Tu fais quoi au match des Rangers ?  
Luc : J'étais en rencontre ici aujourd'hui donc j'en profite pour voir la game et je savais que tu serais ici... j'aimerai te parler...  
Britney : Bonjour Bella ! Prêtes pour le match ?  
Bella : Oui certain !  
Britney : Bon je vous laisse... Tu veux que j'amène les enfants à la garderie ?  
Mady : OUI OUI ! SAM VOIR SAM !  
Bella : hihihi  
Britney : Bon alors tu viens Mady, on va aller voir Sam ! ... Justin, tu veux venir aussi ?****

_**Je l'avais dans les bras et il s'est caché dans mon cou, il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne la reconnaissait pas... Justin était un enfant très gêné auprès des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout...**_****

Bella : Ca va Brit, je vais garder Justin avec moi mais c'est gentil d'amener Mady... Mady, tu vas rester avec Britney ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes d'elle d'accord ?  
Mady : Oui ! t'aime mom ! Bye ! (elle tirait déjà la main de Britney)  
Britney : hahaha bon on se revoit tout à l'heure alors ! Bye  
Luc : Elle est vraiment belle Mady ! Elle te ressemble beaucoup !  
Bella : Bon... tu voulais me parler de quoi ?  
Luc : C'est pour les nouveaux mandats... Tu peux te rendre à Nashville demain ?  
Bella : Demain ?  
Luc : Oui...  
Bella : Non Luc...  
Luc : Bella... tu m'as donné ta parole que tu faisais encore quelques mandats avant de prendre ton poste à NY !  
Bella : Oui c'est vrai Luc... mais je suis arrivé seulement hier... Edward va partir pour 1 semaine dans 3 jours donc, j'aimerai bien profiter de sa présence durant ces 3 jours là, ensuite je partirai sans problème...  
Luc : Et tes enfants ?  
Bella : Je me suis trouvé une nounou qui pouvait garder lors de mes voyages, mais pour celui-là, je vais demander à ma mère ou ma belle-mère...  
Luc : Ok... alors je vais arranger ça avec eux... Tu peux passer demain pour prendre connaissance du dossier et des 3 autres que tu as à faire dans le mois ?  
Bella : 3 ?  
Luc : Oui...  
Bella : Ok... ça veut dire que je pars 1 mois ?  
Luc : Non... ce sont des petits voyages que tu vas avoir à faire...  
Bella : Ok...  
Luc : Bella... on dirait que tu sembles regretter de plus en plus ton travail... est-ce à cause de Edward ?  
Bella : Luc.. c'est sûre que Edward entre en ligne de compte... c'est mon chum, le père de mes enfants et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Toutes les femmes de joueurs que je connaisse, ne travaille pas ou le font mais à temps partiel... Beaucoup profites de la fortune de leur mari... moi je gagne un salaire plus élevé que 2% des joueurs de la ligue ! Il n'aime pas me voir partir parce qu'il pense que je vais le quitter... donc oui je réfléchie beaucoup aux mandats que je vais faire... et en plus, j'ai 2 jeunes enfants... Mady vient d'avoir 3 ans et Justin va avoir 1 an bientôt...  
Luc : Je te comprends... mais tu sais que ta nomination à NY dépend de tes derniers mandats...  
Bella : Je sais.. et je vais les faire, je ne pensais juste pas que c'était bientôt... ****

...

_**J'ai attendu Edward après le match avec les enfants qui dormaient...**_****

Edward : Je pensais que tu étais partie ma belle ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella : Non mais ils dorment donc je ne pouvais pas t'attendre à la sortie..  
Edward : Bon je vais les prendre...  
Bella : Je vais prendre Justin...****

_**Rendu dans l'auto, j'ai décidé de parler avec Edward de mes mandats...**_

****Bella : Edward... j'ai vu Luc ce soir..  
Edward : Tu pars quand ?  
Bella : Wow... tu as hâte que je parte !  
Edward : Non mais quand tu as cette petite voix et que tu me dis que tu as vu Luc, c'est pour un de tes mandats... je me trompe ?  
Bella : Non tu as raison... je vais partir la même journée que toi... pour 1 semaine aussi...  
Edward : Tu vas amener les enfants ?  
Bella : Je pense que je vais appeler ma mère...  
Edward : Bella... ma mère reste à 1h de chez nous ! Ca va lui faire plaisir d'avoir les enfants !  
Bella : Edward... je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas lui imposer ça !  
Edward : Tu sais que si tu fais venir ta mère ici, ma mère va t'en vouloir !  
Bella : Ouin... écoutes, on en reparle demain matin d'accord ?****

...

_**3 jours plus tard...**_****

Bella : Bon Esmé, si jamais il y a quoique ce soit... vous m'appelez et je prends le premier vol...  
Esmé : Ca va aller ma belle ! Edward dis lui !  
Edward : Chérie... ça va aller ! Ma mère en a quand même élevé 5 !  
Bella : Je sais bien... et je n'ai pas peur pour mes enfants au contraire... c'est que je ne veux pas que cela vous dérange !  
Esmé : (en mettant sa main sur ma joue) Ma belle... tu me fais le plus beau cadeau en me laissant mes petits-enfants... je ne les vois pas assez à mon goût... Bon aller vous allez manquer ton vol Bella...  
Bella : Bon ok... merci encore !****

_**J'ai embrassé mes enfants pendant 10 minutes mais Edward lui, encore plus que moi !**_****

Bella : Je ne sais pas qui de nous 2 va s'ennuyer le plus ! hahaha  
Edward : Bon aller... Bye les enfants... prenez soin de Mamy ! haha  
Mady : Bye ! T'aime mouahhhhh (en nous faisant un bec avec la main)  
Bella : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bye****

_**J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'avais travaillé comme une folle depuis les 3 premiers jours... J'étais dans leurs bureaux à 6h30 le matin et j'en ressortais à 21h le soir... J'appelais quand même mes beaux-parents 2 fois par jour pour être sûre que tout aille bien avec les enfants... Je parlais aussi à Edward à tous les soirs avant de me coucher vers 23h...**_****

_**TOC TOC TOC **__****_

_**Bordel, qui venait cogner à ma porte à 11h du soir... je venais à peine d'arriver du resto...j'allais prendre une douche donc j'étais nue dans ma chambre, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une serviette et m'enrouler dedans que ça cogne encore...**_****

Bella : un instant... (en ouvrant la porte) Carey !  
Carey: Surprise! Euh... tu es seule j'espère ? (en me voyant en serviette)  
Bella : Oui... je viens à peine d'arriver... (en refermant la porte)  
Carey: Tu m'as manqué ma belle ! (en déposant un baiser pratiquement sur mes lèvres)  
Bella : Tu fais quoi ici ?  
Carey: On joue contre Nashville demain... tu avais oublié ?  
Bella : Oh c'est vrai... et toi comment ça va avec ton ex ? Euh ta blonde !  
Carey: Jalouse ?****

_**Il était si près de moi que je sentais son cœur battre si fort... il était encore plus sexy que dans mes pensées... Il m'avait complètement déstabilisé parce qu'il a ouvert ma serviette pour voir mon corps nu et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher...**_****

Carey: Toujours aussi belle et bandante chérie...  
**  
**_**Je continuais de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien dire ni faire quoique ce soit... Il a laissé tomber ma serviette par terre et a commencé à promener ses doigts sur mon intimité... Il m'a prise par surprise en y insérant 2 doigts... Dieu que j'aimais ça... Il continuait encore de plus belle, ce qui m'excitait au max... jusqu'à le téléphone sonne pour me réveiller ! J'étais entrain de me faire baiser par Carey si le téléphone n'aurait pas sonné ! Merde! Je l'ai repoussé et je suis allé répondre car je savais que c'était Edward... Ma voix était coupée car j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle...**_****

Edward : Salut ma belle !  
Bella : A.. allo chéri!  
Edward : Ca va ? On dirait que tu es toute essoufflée...  
Bella : Oui désolé, j'allais prendre ma douche quand tu as appelé...  
Edward : Tu veux me rappeler après ?****

_**Oh que non... je savais que si je raccrochais maintenant, Carey me sauterai dessus et que je le laisserai faire... **_****

Bella : Non non... je devais entendre ta voix... tu me manques tellement... (des larmes coulaient sur mes joues)  
Edward : Tu me manques aussi... 2 jours ma belle et je suis à la maison... et toi ton vol est à quel heure ?  
Bella : Je vais être à la maison demain en fin de soirée...  
Edward : Tu finis plus tôt ?  
Bella : je fais des 15 heures par jour presque... donc demain je vais y aller en AM et ensuite j'ai fini...  
Edward : Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour venir me rejoindre à Columbus ?  
Bella : Edward attends moi un instant, je vais aller fermer l'eau de la douche...  
Edward : ok...****

_**Je mettais sur téléphone sur garde... Je voulais que Carey parte mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache qu'il était ici...**_****

Bella : Carey, tu devrais partir svp...  
Carey: Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu as envie que je te prenne à nouveau!  
Bella : Carey ! C'était une erreur... c'est toujours une erreur avec toi ! Alors va-t'en svp...  
Carey: Tu m'embrasses et je pars...  
Bella : Carey svp...****

_**Il s'apprêtait à enlever sa chemise, je savais que si je ne l'embrasserai, il resterait...et il aurait p-e ce qu'il voulait... Je l'ai donc embrassé... j'essayais de le repousser après quelques instants mais il restait collé à mes lèvres... J'ai fini par le repousser... Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il avait insérer ses doigts en moi quelques instants plus tôt...**_****

Bella : Désolé chéri !  
Edward : C'était très long...  
Bella : Le service d'étage... il pensait que j'avais commandé quelque chose mais c'était la chambre en face...  
Edward : Ok.. Bon alors tu veux venir me rejoindre pour voir le match ?  
Bella : Oui... j'ai besoin de te voir... de te sentir en moi !  
Edward : Moi aussi ma belle...****

_**Nous avons parlé encore quelques minutes et ensuite je suis allé prendre ma douche... je crois être resté dedans un peu trop longtemps, je pensais à ce qui venait de se passer avec Carey... Est-ce que cette scène allait briser mon mariage ? Certainement pas! Alors, j'ai décidé de ne rien dévoiler, je savais aussi que ce ne serait pas Carey qui le dirait...**_

****_**2 mois avait passé depuis cette soirée là... Je n'en n'avais pas parlé à personne et n'avais presque pas reparlé à Carey depuis ça... Je n'y repensais plus beaucoup sauf lorsque Edward jouait contre les Canadiens, ce qui était le cas ce soir...**_****

Carey: Bella... on peut discuter un peu après le match ?  
Bella: Pourquoi... pour me baiser ?  
Carey: Hey ... je te fais remarquer que tu ne m'as pas repoussé !****

_**Je voulais partir mais il m'a retenu le bras...**_****

Carey: Désolé ... mais je ne t'oublis pas si facilement que ça... entk pas quand je te vois !  
Bella: Carey... tu es revenu avec ton ex, elle semble t'aimer plus que tu ne l'aimes mais elle ne mérite pas que tu la fasses souffrir !  
Carey: Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'être heureux avec une fille mais j'aimerai bien que tu pardonnes ce que j'ai fait...  
Bella: Carey... ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux ! Donc je n'ai pas à te pardonner...  
Carey: Je suis désolé ...  
Bella: Ca va oublie... mais je ne te laisserai pas recommencer...  
Carey: ok... bon et toi tu vas bien ?  
Bella: Oui très bien... je m'entraine à tous les jours pour le championnat mondial de ringuette en avril...  
Carey: Nice ça... et la famille ?  
Bella: Ca va super bien... Mady prends soins de son petit frère, elle est tellement cute, elle pose énormément de questions ces temps-ci sur son père et son travail ! hihihi Elle m'a demandé hier des patins pour Noel !  
Carey: Oh my god... tu vas avoir une perle comme fille !  
Bella: Oui... elle a mon caractère et la personnalité de son père... elle commence à nous jouer des tours !  
Edward : Hey chérie (en m'embrassant)... Carey prêt à te faire défoncer ce soir ? hahahaha  
Carey: AH AH AH bon je vous laisse... je vais aller me concentrer à trouver comment stopper tes petits tirs ! hahaha  
Edward : Aller oust ! hahaha  
Bella: Bye Carey ! Bonne chance ce soir !  
Edward : Hey tu dois prendre pour ton mari !  
Bella : Je prends pour toi mais pas pour ton équipe ! Fais des buts et je vais être la femme la plus heureuse du monde mais je veux que les Habs gagnent ! (en l'embrassant à nouveau)  
Carey: hahaha tu n'es pas chanceux mec !  
Edward : Je sais je sais... mais le pire c'est que je pense que mes enfants vont avoir la fièvre des Habs ! Mon père prends encore pour les canadiens et toute ma belle-famille alors imagine !  
Bella: hihihi Edward, tu sais bien que ta petite fille va toujours prendre pour son papa !****

_**Mady arrivait en courant, suivit de Jasper et Josh, avec quelque chose dans les mains...**_****

Mady : Papa papa ! Regarde max a donné ça à moi ! Et il dit...  
**  
**_**Elle a regardé Jasper car elle ne semblait pas sûre... mais je voyais sur les lèvres de Jasper ce qu'il lui avait dit... c'est fou comme en 2 mois, elle a appris à parler ! **_****

Mady : Oh... GO HABS GO !  
Edward : Bon tu vois... même ma fille ne m'aime pas !  
Bella: hihihihi Mady... papa ne joue pas avec les Habs...et tu le sais... c'est avec qui ?  
Mady : RANGERS mais j'aime mieux les Habs comme maman !**  
**Jasper : hahahaha c'est beau ma belle... mon oncle Jasper va encore t'en donner du chocolat !  
Bella: MAX... tu ne lui as pas donné du chocolat ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire !  
Jasper : ... euh... non !  
Bella: Mady... tu sais que Maman ne veut pas que tu en manges avant ta sieste !  
Mady : Mom... c'est pour la game à papa ce soir...  
Bella: haha... Bon aller, c'est l'heure de ta sieste, on va aller retrouver ton petit frère à la maison !  
Edward : Les gars... si ma blonde dit de ne pas le faire... vous ne le faites pas ok !  
Josh : Désolé Bella...  
Bella: Ca va... de toute façon Jasper... c'est ta blonde qui va avoir ma fille sur les bras toute le reste de la journée car je dois aller à une réunion ! Donc si Mady lui donne du fil à retord, je vais lui dire de se défouler sur toi !  
Jasper : Non... tu ne ferais pas ça ?  
Bella: Oh que oui... Bon à ce soir les boys... Edward aller vient ! _**(en lui prenant la main et celle de Mady)  
**_****

Alice : Il n'a pas fait ça ?  
Bella: Oui !  
Alice : Je vais le tuer !  
Bella: hahaha... ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle va être dure avec toi... Edward va dormir mais s'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésites pas à le réveiller!  
Edward : Oui tu me réveilles si elle est trop tannante car elle m'écoute...  
Alice : Ca va aller... ne vous en faites pas !  
Bella: Bon j'y vais...****

_**J'ai embrassé mes enfants et Edward avant de quitter ... Ma réunion à durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu donc je suis seulement arrivé à la maison vers 16h soit au moment où Edward allait partir pour le MSG...**_****

Edward : C'était plus long ...  
Bella: Oui je sais... mais je suis en congé 3 semaines donc c'est normal, je devais tout planifier avec mes employés et m'assurer que tout fonctionne en mon absence...  
Alice : Bon est-ce que tu veux manger ici ou nous allons manger au resto avant la partie ?  
Edward : Vous pourriez venir au MSG avec moi et manger là ?  
Bella: T'en penses quoi cousine ?  
Alice : Aucun problème...Dis-moi quand la famille compte arriver ? Je pensais qu'ils seraient à l'aéroport dans 1h...  
Bella: Ils devaient tous être ici pour le match mais le vol a été retardé car il fait une grosse tempête à Mtl... Ils m'ont appelé au début de ma réunion car ils n'arrivaient pas à vous rejoindre ici ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?  
Alice : Non... pour ma part mon cell est à l'hôtel...  
Edward : Et moi j'ai fermé le mien pendant ma sieste...  
Bella: Et le téléphone de maison... ils m'ont dit que c'était occupé !  
Edward : MADISON !  
Mady : Papa ?  
Edward : Va chercher le téléphone à Papa svp!****

_**Elle est revenue avec notre téléphone et il était ouvert !**_****

Edward : Tiens tu as ta réponse...  
Bella: Ok... je me demandais... mais bon, je leur ai parlé il y a quelque minutes et leur vol était annoncé donc ils vont débarqués à 18h30...  
Edward : Tu vas manquer le match alors ...  
Bella: hihi Ne t'en fais pas... mon père sait à quel point je tiens à y être et que mon chum a besoin de moi ;) donc je leur ai réservé des voitures... Une partie de la famille vont venir directement au match et l'autre gang va venir à la maison...  
Alice : C'est bon ça...  
Edward : J'espère que tu as loué des limousines avec la gang qu'ils sont !  
Bella: hahaha oui 3 ! Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas ! J'aimerai voir leurs faces ! hahaha  
Mady : MOM... veut aller au hockey maintenant !  
Bella: Mady... ce n'est pas maintenant la partie !  
Mady : NON TOUT SUITE ! (et elle s'est mise à crier)  
Edward : MADISON MASEN ! Arrête ça immédiatement !  
Mady : NON ! VEUT VOIR DU HOCKEY !  
Edward : Mady ! arrête de crier sinon tu ne viendras pas au hockey du tout !****

_**Elle s'est enfouie la tête dans mon cou après que son père ai élevé le ton après elle... Mais Edward l'a prise dans ses bras de force pour lui parler ...**_****

Edward : Ma petite chérie... tu sais que tu vas venir voir du hockey mais Papa ne peut pas jouer maintenant... il faut que les autres... mon oncle Jasper, Carey, Josh, Emmet, Sean, il faut tous qu'ils mangent avant... tout comme toi !  
Mady : Mais je veux voir du hockey !  
Edward : Tu vas en voir... Tu vas pouvoir venir dans la chambre avec moi ok ? Après, tu vas aller manger avec maman, ma tante Dodo et Sam... ensuite la partie va commencer... et le meilleur, tu vas voir Mamie et Papy ce soir avec Marguerite... ok ?  
Mady : Ok... mais maintenant ok ?  
Bella: Mais ma belle... tu n'es pas prête... il faut que tu t'habilles pour venir au match... il te manque quelque chose ...  
Mady : OH OUI !****

_**Et elle est partie dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec son chandail de Masen... des Habs !**_****

Edward : OH NON ! haha...  
Alice : ahahaha !  
Bella: hihihi au moins elle a pris celui avec ton nom et non celui avec le nom de Jasper ! hahahaha  
Mady : Papa... tu aimes pas ?  
Edward : Tu es tellement belle... que c'est sûre que Papa aime ça !  
Bella: Edward... je peux lui faire changer ...  
Edward : Mais non... comme tu dis, elle a au moins mon nom ! ... En autant que tu ne mettes pas le tien des Habs ! (en m'embrassant)  
Bella: Mais non... Bon je vais me changer ... Je vais être prête dans 5 min et ensuite on part...****

_**Pendant que je me changeais Alice me parlait quand même...**_****

Alice : Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu hébergeais la famille ? Mes parents et la famille de Jasper restent à l'hôtel ...  
Bella: Justin et Jessica, nous laisse leur condo pour la semaine... Mes parents et mes grands-parents vont rester chez les parents d'Edward... Et nous avons loué le condo de visite au premier étage... il y a 5 chambres alors ça devrait être ok...  
Alice : Mais tu ne peux pas recevoir ici ?  
Edward : On sait... il y a une salle dans l'immeuble et elle est réservé pour nous...  
Alice : Pour une famille occupé... vous êtes organisé pas mal...hihi  
Edward : Moi je n'y suis pour rien! Je pense que j'ai simplement appelé le responsable de l'immeuble pour valider la location ! hahaha... tu l'as connais... elle a tout fait !****

****_**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au MSG, plusieurs journalistes voulaient discuter avec Edward, ce qui ne me surprenait pas beaucoup... Pendant qu'il répondait à quelques questions, quelqu'un est venu me voir...**_****

Journaliste : Bonjour Madame Masen..  
Bella: Bonjour  
Journaliste : Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?  
Bella: Je ne crois pas non, désolé !  
Journaliste : Pourtant vous faites encore partie des rumeurs... vous devriez peut-être les faires taire une fois pour toute!****

_**Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, dans les journaux à potins de NY, nous faisions la manchette... surtout Edward avec ses sorties, même un paparazzi a voulu parler avec ma fille pendant qu'elle était au parc avec la sœur de Edward mais celle-ci l'a renvoyé assez vite ! Sauf que cela s'est tourné en : Edward Masen trompe sa femme avec la nounou ! ... J'avais tellement rit quand j'avais vu ma belle-sœur faire les journaux ! Edward, lui, était devenu fou parce que le paparazzi suivait notre petite fille de 3 ans...**_****

Mady : Mom... je veux voir Papy !  
Bella: Oui ma belle, Papy va arriver bientôt... Bon désolé mais la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que tout ce qui se dit ici et au Québec, c'est totalement faux !  
Journaliste : Donc vous n'êtes pas enceinte de M. Price ?  
Bella: Non mais de quel droit vous osez insinuer que je couche avec Carey... et le pire, que je pourrais être enceinte de lui !  
Alice : Écoutez, vous devriez aller parler aux joueurs pour savoir comment ils vont entreprendre le match au lieu d'insinuer des choses!  
Journaliste : Donc vous réfuter ?  
Bella: Je n'ai pas à réfuter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit ! Arrêtez dont de lire les sites à potins et contenter vous de faire votre travail ! Je tiens à vous préciser que je travaille pour la LNH... et en plus je ne vous connais même pas... vous devez sûrement être nouvelle dans le domaine ? Donc, un conseil... si vous souhaitez faire carrière longtemps, changez d'attitude et soyez professionnelle ! EDWARD ...****

_**Et oui, une petite nouvelle dans le domaine... Elle ne savait pas du tout qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû me dire des choses comme ça... J'allais faire ma petite enquête sur elle car à la voir aller, je savais qu'elle pourrait soutirer des informations aux joueurs grâce à ses atouts physiques... même Edward, lui a jeté un regard quand il est venu me retrouver pour aller à la garderie...**_****

Bella: Edward Masen !  
Edward : Quoi ?  
Bella: QUOI QUOI ! TU VIENS DE MATTER LA FILLE DEVANT MES YEUX !  
Edward : Hein mais non !  
Bella: Alice... peux-tu amener les enfants un peu plus loin... j'ai 2 mots à dire à ce cruiseur là ! (en regardant Edward)  
Edward : Quoi ! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !  
Bella: Mange de la marde Edward !****

_**Il a resté figé quand j'ai dit ça... il venait de se rendre compte que j'étais vraiment sérieuse !**_****

Edward : Écoute... oui je l'ai regardé mais sans arrière pensé !  
**  
**_**Je me suis approché de lui car des gens passaient par là... **_****

Bella: Écoute moi... si jamais je te revois cruiser ou faire des beaux yeux à une fille sous mes yeux... je t'étripe ! C'est clair ?  
Edward : Bella Swan... tu es jalouse ! hahaha****

_**Il a passé une main sur ma joue avant de continuer...**_****

Edward : Je t'aime Bella... oui je regarde des filles ... et je vais toujours en regarder c'est dans ma nature... mais ce n'est pas parce que je regarde une fille pendant une fraction de seconde que je vais baiser avec ou que je veux baiser avec ! Tu n'as rien à n'envier à personne ! C'est clair ?****

_**Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassé langoureusement devant LA journaliste de tantôt...**_****

Bella: Ok... mais ne le fais plus devant moi... j'ai eu un mal de cœur intense en te voyant faire ça !  
Edward : Désolé... je t'aime et tu le sais...  
Bella: Je sais... et je t'aime aussi ! ****

_**Nous avons été rejoindre Alice et les enfants qui n'étaient pas très loin mais juste assez pour ne pas que Mady nous entende... **_****

Alice : Bon est-ce que nous pouvons y aller les enfants commencent à avoir faim... et moi Soif !  
Bella: Oui oui... Mady... reste avec maman !  
Mady : Non... avec papa... il a dit que moi allait avec lui dans la chambre !****

_**J'ai regardé Edward et je savais qu'il avait oublié...**_****

Bella: Désolé mon amour mais tu sais que ta fille est plus intelligente que toi... hihihi elle n'oublie pas quand on lui parle de hockey !  
Edward : Je sais ! Ca ne me dérange pas... Sam, tu viens avec mon oncle aussi ?  
Sam : OUI OUI ! on va voir Papa ?  
Edward : Oui si il est arrivé !  
Alice : Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée... il aime rester concentrer sur le match...  
Bella: De toute façon... il est 16h30... eux ils vont arriver vers 17h... et je ne laisserai pas les enfants 1h avec Edward avant un match ! Donc il a sûrement juste le croiser...  
Alice : Ok... mais ...  
Edward : Mais quoi ?  
Alice : Je veux voir aussi votre vestiaire moi ! Tu oublies que j'aime autant le hockey que ta femme !  
Gary Bettman : Bonjour Madame Swan !  
Bella: Bonjour M. Bettman !  
Gary B. : Bonjour Edward... Madame Lapierre ! (en regardant ma cousine) Bella, est-ce que vous avez envoyé vos rapports avant de quitter pour vos vacances ?  
Bella: Oui tout était sur votre bureau avant mon départ cet après-midi  
Gary B. : C'est bien ! Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps... alors Bonne vacances ! Et Joyeuses fêtes ! Bonne Game Edward !  
Bella: Merci beaucoup et à vous aussi !****

Bella: Bon Edward... je vais aller porter Justin à la garderie et je redescends au vestiaire pour prendre les enfants ok ?  
Edward : Aucun problème mon amour _**! (en m'embrassant avant de quitter avec Mady et Sam)  
**_**  
**Alice : Tu es sûre que ça ne lui dérange pas d'amener Sam ?  
Bella: Mais non Alice... comme je t'ai dit... nous allons revenir les chercher... c'est juste que Mady adore aller faire un tour au vestiaire et s'assoir à la place de son père ... En plus, tous les joueurs l'adore et elle aussi !  
Alice : Ok...  
Justin : Maman... faim !  
Bella: Oui mon amour... tu vas manger à la garderie ...****

_**Vers 17h, les Habs sont arrivés donc lorsque nous sommes arrivés près du vestiaire, Jasper avait Sam dans ses bras...**_****

Alice : Jasper ! Désolé...  
Jasper : Désolé pour quoi ?  
Alice : Bien Sam... je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer mais Edward l'a invité avec Mady !  
Jasper : Voyons chérie... ce n'est pas grave... de toute façon, le match est seulement dans 2h30 ! Puis avec Mady cet pm ?  
Alice : Oui en parlant de ça ! Aurais-tu aimé qu'Edward donne du chocolat à Sam si on lui avait dit de ne pas le faire ?  
Jasper : Je sais chérie... je suis désolé pour ça !  
Alice : Tu es chanceux que Mady soit un enfant adorable !

_**Elle l'a embrassé en même temps.  
**_**  
**_**Pendant que ses 2 là parlaient moi j'avais été retrouvé Edward, qui était avec d'autres joueurs... nous avons parlé quelques temps...**_****

_Sean _: Tiens si ce n'est pas ma sexy préféré !  
Edward : Bas les pattes Avery !  
Bella: Ca va les gars... garder votre frustration pour le match !  
_Sean _: Tu as raison...on va les massacrer !  
Bella: AHAHAH fais moi rire ! j'ai peur que ce soit vous qui se feront massacrer !  
_Sean _: Merde Bella... tu ne comprends pas l'éthique des femmes des joueurs toi hein ? Elles doivent prendre pour l'équipe de son chum!  
Bella: Désolé mais toi... tu ne connais l'éthique de l'éthique... Moi, premièrement je suis une fan de Hockey... je dois en connaitre plus sur le hockey que toutes les femmes que tu as rencontré dans ta vie, deuxièmement, mon équipe... ce sont les Canadiens depuis que je suis venue au monde ! Donc, troisièmement, il est impensable que je prenne pour une autre équipe qu'eux ! ... Mais... je vais applaudir mon homme lorsqu'il va faire des buts contre eux... Et... et... je vais prendre pour vous lors des matchs contre n'importe quelle équipe sauf les Habs ! Est-ce assez clair dans ta tête mon cher Sean ?  
Edward : Bella... tu n'étais pas obliger d'y aller aussi ... aussi intense !  
Bella: Edward... si tu as un problème avec ça, dis-le moi sinon laisse faire !  
**  
**_**J'ai pris Mady dans mes bras et je suis remonté en haut avec Alice et Sam... sous les yeux des joueurs des 2 équipes... Je savais bien que j'avais motivée les rangers mais aussi enragé Edward après moi...**_****

Alice : Pourquoi tu viens de faire ça ?  
Bella: Attends de voir comment va se dérouler le match... hihi  
Alice : Non... tu n'as pas fait ça juste pour les narguer un contre l'autre ?  
Bella: Oui... ça va nous donner tout t'un match, tu vas voir ! hahahaha  
Alice : Non mais t'es sadique ! hahahaha mais j'adore !****

_**Mon cell a sonné en même temps... c'était mon père...**_****

Bella: Allo!  
Papa : Allo ma chérie...  
Bella: Salut Papa... vous êtes arrivés ?  
Papa : Oui ! Et je peux te dire que tu as fais des heureux ! hahaha  
Bella: Pour ?

_**Je savais qu'il parlait des limousines mais je voulais le niaiser un peu.**_

****Papa : Pour les limousines ! Et en plus... d'après le chauffeur de limousine... ce sont les meilleurs billets et qu'ils se vendent 500$ chaque ! Comment tu peux nous payer 12 ? C'est vraiment trop !  
Bella: Papa... vous êtes où là ?  
Papa : Nous sortons de la limousine... nous sommes à l'entrée principale, je pense...  
Bella: Tu penses ? Dis-moi ce que tu as en face de toi et nous arrivons...****

_**Nous sommes allés chercher la famille... Mady s'est jetée dans les bras de son Papy même chose pour Sam avec le père de Jasper...**_****

James : Hey la sœur... tu nous gâtes ça l'air ! Mais là... faut qu'on visite les vestiaires !  
Bella: Salut James... moi aussi je suis contente de voir mon petit frère ! (en l'embrassant)  
Papa : Ouin... James... tu pourrais être gentil et accueillir ta sœur mieux que ça après ce qu'elle fait !  
James : Désolé sœurette ! Je suis content de te voir... est-ce que nous pouvons y aller maintenant ?  
Bella: Ce n'est pas le moment, je crois !  
Alice : Mets-en... elle a fait mettre les 2 équipes en furie une contre l'autre afin d'avoir une game intense ! hahahaha  
Mon oncle : Non... tu n'as pas fait ça ?  
Bella: hummm... hihihi Ben quoi... c'est la première fois que je reçois pratiquement toute ma famille et ma belle-famille ici, fallait que mon investissement en vaille la peine ! Hihihi  
James : Aller... ça serait bien !  
Bella: Quoi... tu veux encore impressionner ta blonde ! hahaha _**(en faisant un clin d'œil à sa blonde)  
**_James : ... non...  
Bella: Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si le coach voudra... mais de toute façon, Edward avait prévu quelque chose pour vous cette semaine ici... donc vous aurez tout le temps de bien toute voir! Et en plus, il près de 18h30 donc, ils ont besoin de se focaliser sur le match...  
Papa : Bon est-ce que nous pouvons aller voir nos places ? sa l'air que personne ne peut avoir mieux !  
Bella: N'importe quoi... c'est des places bien ordinaire... Et en plus, on ne pourra pas tous être ensemble...  
Papa : Je sais, il y en a qui sont un peu plus loin...  
Alice : Dans le fond... moi je vais rester avec ma famille et la famille de Jasper...mais non bancs sont une rangée plus bas...  
**  
**_**Je les ai amenés à l'entrée de notre section, qui était gardé par un gardien...**_****

James : Coudonc la sœur, tu amènes sur la glace ! hahaha  
Bella: Presque ! hihi  
Papa : Wow ! Entre les 2 bancs en plus !  
Bella: C'était le compris à faire avec Edward si je voulais tous vous amenés ! Hihihi Sa famille est dans la section juste à coté, à la même hauteur mais plus derrière le banc d'Edward !


	92. Chapter 91

Bella: Bon bon... je voulais de l'intensité comme match mais pas de là à se peter la gueule entre eux ! hihihi  
Papa : Entk ton chum t'écoutes... il vient de pogner un 4 minutes !  
Bella: QUOI ? Tu me niaises, j'ai rien vu !  
James : Ouais, il vient de donner un coup de bâton à Gomez et il saigne !  
Bella: Merde Edward..._****_

_**Pendant son dernier 2 minutes, les Habs ont compté donc nous nous sommes levés pour applaudir... Pour ma part, c'est inné chez moi sauf qu'étant au domicile des Rangers, mettons que les fans des Habs ne sont pas aussi nombreux que ceux des Rangers alors... je me suis retrouvé sur l'écran géant ! **__****_

_**Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le coup mais Edward, lui, il m'a vu immédiatement... Essayez d'imaginer son visage de gauche à droite, montrant son désappointement envers moi... Cela est donc passé sur l'écran géant, en alternance avec moi qui saute de joie face au but de Zach...**__****_

_**Ceux qui avaient décidés d'aller chez moi pendant le match, l'écoutait quand même et cela n'a pas passé à la télévision non plus... Même entre les 2 périodes, ils ont montré des images surtout qu'après ce but, les choses ont un peu dégénérés des 2 côtés ...**__****_

_**RDS**__****_

Alain : Alors Joël, on a pu assister à un revirement de situation en 2ième? Une période très intense en émotions...  
Joël : Oui... Alain... pour en parler, je suis en compagnie du Capitaine des Rangers, Edward Masen, anciens des Canadiens... Alors Edward, comment tu peux résumer la situation en 2ième ?  
Edward : Nous avons décidé de jouer avec un peu plus d'intensité... malheureusement pour nous, nous tirons de l'arrière 2-1  
Joël : Est-ce que vous comptez garder le même niveau de jeu ?  
Edward : Oui.. sauf que je vais essayer de ne pas prendre de 4 minutes... surtout avec ce qui s'est passé !  
Joël : Bon et bien, Edward, merci et bonne 3ième !_** (Edward l'a laissé) **__****_

Alain : Alors Joël, ce 4 minutes, a effectivement suscité de la controverse dans le MSG...  
Joël : Oui comme tu dis... je ne voulais pas parler de cela avec Edward pour ne pas le déconcentrer davantage mais lorsqu'il a eu ce 4 minutes, les Habs ont comptés... plusieurs savent que Masen est marié avec, Isabella Swan, une femme de Montréal... donc sa belle-famille est ici et ne sont pas vraiment partisane des Rangers, même chose pour Isabella... Elle a donc montré fièrement ses couleurs sur le but de Parisé et ils ont présenté ses images là sur écran et cela a engendré de l'animosité entre les 2 équipes...  
Alain : Effectivement, pendant que tu nous parles, nous revoyons les images... j'imagine que cela va créer des bonnes discussions entres les 2 familles en ce temps des fêtes ! haha  
Joël : Oui.. mais je connais personnellement ce couple là et ils vont continuer de s'aimer encore ! haha_****_

...

_**Les canadiens ont finalement gagné 4-1... pour les 3 autres buts, je m'étais fait plutôt discrète parce que je passais continuellement sur l'écran aussitôt un but... Je me levais quand même mais sans flafla...**__****_

_**Après le match, une partie de la famille sont partis à la maison tandis que moi, je suis resté avec mon frère, sa blonde et mon père...**__****_

Esmé : Allo ma belle ! (elle venait de nous rejoindre), Monsieur Swan ! :) (en embrassant mon père)  
Bella: Bonjour Esmé ! (en l'embrassant)  
Esmé : Puis le vol s'est bien passé ?  
Papa : Oui malgré la tempête, il n'y avait pas trop de turbulences...  
James : La tempête... elle arrive justement !_****_

_**Effectivement, Edward s'en venait vers nous et n'étais pas du tout de bonne humeur... **__****_

Esmé : Mon chéri !  
Edward : ...Bella... on doit parler !_****_

_**Je le regardais sans rien lui dire... je voulais qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas le moment de me faire une crise... surtout avec les enfants qui arrivaient en compagnie de Alice...**__****_

Mady : PAPA ! (en lui sautant dans les bras) Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis la rondelle derrière mon oncle Carey ?_****_

_**A ce moment, j'ai eu droit à un coup de fusil du regard ! Il était temps que je change la situation de bord car je savais qu'Edward s'apprêtait à dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite, s'était donc mieux que je le dise moi-même !**__****_

Bella: Parce que Maman a fait des choses qui ont mis en colère ton papa et elle n'aurait pas du ! C'est tout !  
Mady : (les yeux de Mady était triste) mais... Papa y t'aime, et toi tu ne jouais pas ... C'est pas de ta faute maman ! Hein papa... dis c'est pas de la faute a maman? (en regardant son père)  
Edward : ... Mais non mon cœur... ce n'est pas de la faute à Maman ! Mais elle est contente car Papa a perdu ! (en me jetant à nouveau un regard diabolique)  
Mady : Moi aussi je suis contente que mon oncle Jasper il a gagné mais je taime plus Papa ! (en lui donnant un gros bec) _****_

_**Il ne peut pas résister à sa fille mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça...de 1 parce que les joueurs doivent le lui avoir remis sur le nez après le match... de 2 parce qu'il est orgueilleux ! **__****_

Papa : Bon les enfants... on devrait rentrer... Mady tu viens avec Papy ?  
Mady : OUI OUI !  
Bella: Papa... tenez (en lui donnant 50$) ... prenez un taxi... je vais rentrer avec Edward seul...  
Papa : Je ne veux pas de ton argent ma chérie...  
Bella: Papa... je ne suis pas en mesure de m'obstiner avec toi... prends-le... et tiens c'est notre adresse...  
Esmé : Mais Bella... nous avons de la place encore... nous allons vous déposez (en regardant mon père)  
Bella: Non non Esmé, ça va vous faire un détour... à moins que vous voulez venir prendre un verre ?  
Esmé : Mais non, nous allons vous laissez en famille!  
Edward : Mom... tu fais partie de notre famille !  
Bella: Oui et autant que ma famille ! Donc au moins accepter ...  
Carlisle : D'accord... mais pas de chicane entre vous ! (ils nous regardaient Edward et moi)  
Edward : ... Pourquoi tu penses qu'on veut partir seul !  
Bella: EDWARD !  
Esmé : C'est bon mais je vais amener Justin avec nous... j'ai toujours le siège dans la voiture !  
Bella: Alice est-ce que vous venez prendre un verre ?  
Alice : Je ne sais pas... Jasper, tu veux y aller ?  
Jasper : En fait, je pensais qu'on sortirait peut-être en ville ce soir, non ? (En regardant Edward)  
Edward : Ouais ouais... mais on va commencer par aller à la maison...  
Alice : D'accord, on se rejoint dans 1h, la sœur à Jasper va garder Sam à l'hôtel..._****_

_**Je lui ai laissé les enfants et je suis partie avec Edward vers l'auto... il n'était pas content du tout ! Rendu à la voiture... **__****_

Edward : Tu es contente de toi maintenant ?  
Bella: Edward.. Je ne me chicanerai pas avec toi ! Tu veux me bouder parce que j'ai fait une gaffe... Fine... mais ne gâches pas les fêtes !  
Edward : Tu crois que c'est une gaffe ? Merde Bella... tu as complètement sauté au plafond quand Zach a fait son but ! Et même pour son 2ième en 3 ième période...  
_**  
**__**Ah c'était ça... il était jaloux de Zach !**__****_

_**Je n'avais vraiment pas le goût de ça en ce moment donc je le laissais parler sans rien dire... il est devenu colérique ! Je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans cet état... j'ai donc décidé de lui parler enfin...**__****_

Bella: C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ? TU ES JALOUX D'UN MEC QUE JE NE VOIS PAS DEPUIS DES MOIS ... TU VEUX QUOI MERDE ?TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE ME CRISS BIEN DE CE MEC LÀ... ALORS ARRÊTE DE CAPOTER !  
Edward : Je voulais simplement que tu réagisses ! Tu m'a peté une coche tout à l'heure alors je fais la même chose ! Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?  
Bella: La ferme Edward Masen ! Tu me fais chier quand tu fais ça !

_**En allant ma tête de gauche à droite..**_

_**Il a mis sa main gauche sur ma joue afin que je le regarde...**__****_

Edward : Tu sais maintenant ce que ça m'a fait tantôt... Je t'aime Bella... arrête de douter ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande ! Svp !

_**E**__**t il me sortit son petit sourire cruiseur qui me fait craquer…**_

Bella: Moi, je te demande de... d'avancer car c'est vert ! hihihi  
Edward : haha ... en passant... belle image sur l'écran géant ! hahaha  
Bella: Edward... Désolé pour ça... _****_

_**Il m'a pris la main...**__****_

Edward : Je ne t'en veux pas... je sais bien que tu vas prendre pour eux... mais... tu vas faire quoi si je me rends en finale pour la coupe contre eux ?  
Bella: Impossible ! Vous êtes 2 équipes de l'Est !  
Edward : hahaha... non mais je veux dire... en finale de l'Est mettons...  
Bella: Je vais prendre pour toi... mais une partie de moi va souhaiter que les Habs gagnent... Edward, j'ai été élevé avec eux ! Mais je t'aime tellement que je vais être très contente si tu peux mettre la rondelle en arrière de mon oncle Carey ! hahahaha (en faisant allusion à ce que Mady a dit avant)  
Edward : hahaha... Elle te ressemble vraiment la petite... tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fier d'avoir des aussi beaux enfants avec une aussi charmante femme !  
Bella: Et moi... d'avoir un homme aussi intense comme père de mes enfants !_****_

_**Nous sommes restés quelques temps chez nous à prendre un verre avec ma famille et leur montrer où certains dormaient...**__****_

Bella: Maman, ce soir est-ce que vous pouvez dormir ici car on aimerait sortir avec Alice, Jasper et les cousins... ça fait au moins 1 mois que je ne suis pas sortie...  
Maman : Aucun problème chérie... mais demain nous devons aller faire des courses car tu reçois tout le monde à souper..  
Bella: Oui je sais... nous avons déjà fait acheter plusieurs trucs mais nous allons y retourner..._****_

_**J'étais dans mon walk-in pour m'habiller, je voulais que mon chum réalise qu'il n'avait pas à cruiser une autre fille quand il pouvait m'avoir... et quand il m'a vu habillé comme ça, il s'en mordait les doigts...**__****_

Edward : ... euh... Bella...  
Bella: Quoi mon amour ? Tu ne me trouves pas sexy avec ma petite robe noire ?_****_

_**Il s'est avancé vers moi en me détaillant de la tête au pied... un peu plus et on pouvait presque voir de la bave lui couler de la bouche !**_

_****_Edward : ... non... trop même ... (en m'embrassant dans le cou avant d'aller à ma bouche)... mais... tous les mecs vont vouloir te sauter dessus et je ne veux pas...  
Bella: Edward... ce n'est pas comme si je sortais entre filles habillé de cette façon... tu vas être à mes côtés toute la soirée ! Et c'est pour toi que je fais ça !  
Edward : (tout en continuant d'embrasser ma peau) mais... tu me rends fou de désir même habillé en jeans !  
Bella: C'est faux Edward... avant je me promenais en nuisette et tu étais bandé bien dure... maintenant, je me promènerais dans la maison simplement en string et tu n'auras pas la moindre envie ! Alors mens moi pas !  
Edward : Bella voyons ! Dis-moi la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en string dans la maison ?  
Bella: ...  
Edward : Justement... je sais que le fait qu'on a des enfants, on ne peut pas le faire n'importe quand et n'importe où mais j'ai toujours envie de toi..._****_

_**Il m'a tourné dos à lui et a mis directement 2 doigts en moi...**__****_

Bella: OHHHH... Edward...  
_**  
**__**Il a commencé des vas et vient assez intense tandis que son autre main massait fermement un de mes seins... il m'embrassait dans le cou pendant que moi je promenais ma main dans ses cheveux... **__****_

Edward : Tu aimes ça chérie?  
_**  
**__**Il continuait encore plus fort et il a commencé à jouer avec mon clitoris... il savait que j'allais jouir très bientôt...**__****_

Bella: OHHHHH OUIIIII... Edward... continue... encore... encore... OH !_****_

_**Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme pendant qu'il me faisait ça et après coup, il a dû me retenir car mes jambes ne tenaient plus...**__****_

Edward : Chérie... tu m'excites toujours... Tellement que ton orgasme m'a fait venir dans mon boxer !_****_

_**Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire, je me remettais de mes émotions mais quand je l'ai vu fermé la porte du walk-in et se déshabiller... j'ai compris...**__****_

Bella: ... euh... Sérieux ?  
Edward : Oui... (En m'embrassant)  
Bella: Edward... je te veux là !__

_**J**__**'enlevais mon string afin qu'il me pénètre immédiatement..**_

Alice : ISABELLA ? ISABELLA ?

Bella: Ah merde ! (en regardant Edward)  
Edward : Fais chier...  
Bella: Attends, elle va peut-être partir!_****_

Jasper : ISABELLA EDWARD... C'EST L'HEURE ARRÊTER VOS COCHONNERIES ! ON DOIT PARTIR !_****_

_**Edward m'embrassait et passait sa main encore sur mon intimité...**__**  
**_

Bella: 5 MIN... JE TERMINE DE M'HABILLER ET EDWARD VIENS DE SAUTER VITE FAIT DANS LA DOUCHHHHHEEEEE!__

_**Il venait de me pénétrer d'un coup sec…**_

Jasper : OK 5 MIN PAS PLUS !

Bella: Edward... nous avons 3min ! Mais c'est sûre...Ohhhhh... que je ne ... ohhhhhh... Tiendrai pas ...  
Edward : Moi non plus... uhmmmmm... tu m'as trop excité... ohhhhhhhhh... ouiiiiiiiiiiii... Tu es trop serrée, c'est ... trop bon..._****_

_**Après quelques coups, c'était le temps... j'allais venir et lui aussi...**__****_

Edward : Viens ma belle... (En pressant sur mon clitoris)  
Bella: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Edward : Merdeeee... !

Bella: ... ca... faisait longtemps ... Une petite vite comme ça ! Merde que c'est bon ! (En l'embrassant)  
Edward : Mets-en ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu Madame Masen !  
Bella: Moi aussi Cher Époux ! Bon files à la douche...  
Edward : Tu ne viens pas ?  
Bella: Non... je vais me nettoyer à la serviette...  
Edward : Ben voyons !  
Bella: Edward... si je vais dans la douche avec toi, ça va être plus long...  
Edward : je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas ! (en me collant contre lui)  
Bella: Ce n'est pas toi le problème... c'est moi ! (en le poussant dans la douche) _****_

_**C'est ce qui a de pratique chez nous... notre chambre a une salle de bain privé mais on doit passer par notre walk-in, donc pas obliger de sortir...**__****_

_**Je me suis nettoyer en vitesse, remis un dessous propre, mis un boxer propre a Edward sur le comptoir avec tout son linge et je suis partie retrouver les autres dans la cuisine...**__****_

Papa : Wow Chérie ! Tu es ravissante mais...  
Bella: Mais quoi ?  
Grand-mère : Hey laisse la donc... elle un corps à faire tripper tous les gars... qu'elle le montre !  
Bella: hihihi merci Grand-mère ! hihi  
Maman : Tu sors vraiment comme ça ?  
James : Maman... les filles sont moins habillées qu'elle à Mtl !  
Bella: hahaha Merci p'tit frère ! Mais oui Maman, je sors comme ça ! Vous oubliez peut-être que la personne qui m'accompagne est le père de mes enfants !  
Maman : Il te laisse sortir comme ça ?  
Bella: Oui...  
Mon oncle : Il fait bien ! Il veut que tout le monde sache à quel point sa femme est belle et il a raison ! Tu es très belle beauté ! (mon oncle est venu me donner un bec sur la tête) Mais fais gaffe... si un mec te touche, on lui défonce la face ! Hahaha  
Bella: Ok ok... ça va faire... j'ai le droit de me sentir désirée des fois... Peut-être qu'il va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas acquise ! (j'avais dit cette phrase un peu plus bas mais ils avaient entendu)  
Cousin : Tu as raison cousine !  
Jasper : Mais là.. Tu ne feras pas exprès pour le rendre jaloux ?  
Bella: Ben non Jasper ! Je vais passer la soirée avec car je veux sortir avec lui... et non je me laisserai pas approcher par aucun mec, c'est clair ? _****_

_**Jasper est passé à mes côtés quand je me suis ouvert une bière et il m'a chuchoté quelque chose...**__****_

Jasper : 3 min hein ;)  
Bella: Jasper ! Toi aussi tu fais des cochonneries avec ta blonde, alors ...  
Jasper : Oui mais pas quand j'ai 20 personnes dans mon living ! Hahahaha  
Alice : Qu'est-ce qui se passe de drôle ici ? (Elle venait d'arriver près de nous)  
Bella: Rien... il niaisait...  
Alice : Hummm sur ce que vous avez fait dans ton walk-in ! Hihihi  
Bella: Alice Swan ! Hahaha  
Jasper : Bon Edward il est où ?  
Edward : Je suis là... on se calme ! (je lui ai tendu ma bière pour qu'il m'aide à la finir)  
Mon oncle : Edward... garde ta blonde proche habillé comme elle est... tous les gars vont lui courir après ! Hahaha  
Edward : Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle va rester à mes côtés toute la soirée ! Mais de toute façon... c'est normal qu'elle se fasse cruiser... pareille belle femme sexy que j'ai ! (en m'embrassant amoureusement) Je t'aime ma belle ! Et tu me fais bander juste quand tu bouges ! (il m'avait chuchoté ça à l'oreille) _****_

_**La soirée allait être longue car la seule chose qui me venait en tête était de continuer ce que nous avions commencé Edward et moi... et à voir sa face... lui aussi !**__****_

__

_****_Bella : NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE LÀ ? EDWARD ?  
_**  
**__**Nous venions d'arriver au bar et une grande brune avec des grosses boules, elle lui a sauté au cou en l'embrassant. Edward l'a repoussée très rapidement mais la fille l'a repris assez vite, en lui disant que la semaine dernière avait été pourtant été intense ! **__****_

Brune : Christounet... c'est qui elle ? (En se frottant à mon homme)  
Bella: Edward ! (en m'approchant vers lui) Je pense que tu viens d'obtenir une promotion ! TU DORS SUR LE DIVAN ET... là, tu vas regretter ma tenue !_****_

_**Je me dirigeai vers le bar mais Edward agrippait mon bras...**__****_

Edward : Bella !  
Bella: Ok.. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi elle vient de te dire que c'était INTENSE LA SEMAINE PASSÉE ?  
Edward : Désolé, ça devait être une fille qui était là au party de Dan... mais je ne t'ai pas trompé merde ! Moi je n'ai pas laissé un mec passer ses mains sous ma culotte _**! (En me regardant profondément)  
**_Bella: Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_****_

_**Edward s'est approché vers moi très lentement et m'a simplement glissé le nom de Carey lors de mon voyage dans l'ouest ! Merde... comment il savait ça ? Mais est-ce qu'il le savait vraiment ou il voulait simplement me le faire dire ?**__****_

Bella: Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
_**  
**__**En voulant partir vers le bar mais il m'a retenu...**__****_

Edward : Ben oui c'est ça !  
_**  
**__**Et il est parti au bar avec Jasper... Je me suis retourné vers Alice et mes cousins car j'avais besoin de boire quelque chose mais surtout parler avec ma cousine...**__****_

Alice : Ca ne va pas ?  
Bella: Non !  
Alice : Pourquoi ?  
Bella: Écoute... on va aller aux toilettes... je n'ai pas le goût que Edward me voit te parler et analyse tout !  
Alice : ... Ok..._****_

...

Alice : NON TU ME NIAISES ?  
Bella: Chut Alice !  
Alice : Arrêtes.. On est a NY personne parle français ! Hahaha  
Bella: Quand même ! svp...  
Alice : OK mais c'est vrai ?  
Bella: Oui... je me suis sentie tellement impuissante... c'est comme si on me violait ... Mais que je ne disais pas non !  
Alice : Merde ! Tu n'as rien dit à Edward ?  
Bella: Alice ! Voir si j'allais lui dire ... Hey chéri en passant, Carey est venu dans ma chambre d'hôtel, a fais tomber ma serviette et a commencé à passer 2 doigts ! Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé ! ... Voyons Alice, il ne m'aurait jamais cru!  
Alice : Peut-être mais pourquoi il te dit ça 2 mois plus tard ?  
Bella: Je ne sais pas...  
Alice : Entk fais attention ... _****_

...  
_**  
**__**Nous sommes rentrés vers 3h du matin, j'étais complètement morte autant de fatigue que d'alcool...**__****_

Bella: Bon... je vais dormir  
Edward : On doit parler avant !  
Bella: Non Edward ! Je suis crevée et je veux retrouver mon lit ...  
Edward : Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai faite quoi pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs ? Je ne t'ai pas trompé depuis la dernière fois et tu le sais !_****_

_**Je n'ai rien rajouté et je suis partie dans la douche... Je me sentais mal vis à vis Edward et je me suis mise à pleurer... jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre dans la douche... Il m'a retourné pour que je lui fasse face et je n'osais pas le regarder donc je me suis effondré sur lui.**__****_

Bella: Edward... je ... je ne... t'ai pas trompé... mais..  
Edward : ..._**  
**_Bella: Il m'a... touché...  
_**  
**__**Edward m'a repoussé pour que je le regarde mais je ne pouvais pas alors il obligé à le faire..**__****_

Edward : ISABELLA SWAN ! REGARDE MOI ... REGARDE-MOI !  
_**  
**__**J'ai levé mes yeux remplis d'eau vers lui...**_

_****_Edward : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Bella: ...  
Edward : QU'EST-CE QU'IL TA FAIT MERDE ? ISABELLA ?  
Bella: IL M'A SIMPLEMENT TOUCHÉ AVEC SES DOIGTS !  
_**  
**__**Et je suis sortie de la douche comme ça... Nous avions parlé tellement fort, que nous avions réveillé mes parents et Mady, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer...**__****_

_**Avant que nous nous en rendions compte, nous avons continué à se chicaner... Edward voulait savoir..**__****_

Edward : IL A FAIT QUOI ? JE VAIS LE TUER !  
Bella: EDWARD !  
Edward : TU L'AS LAISSÉ FAIRE ?  
Bella: NON !  
Edward : ATTENDS TU ES ENTRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE CE CHIEN SALE T'A... T'A VIOLÉ ?_****_

_**J'avais vraiment de la misère à le regarder, je pleurais encore plus... mais je devais lui dire...**__****_

Edward : ISABELLA ! RÉPONDS-MOI !  
Bella: Je... je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais... il ... il...a continué... et... tu as appelé donc il est parti..._****_

_**Edward était dans une colère folle... il a donné un coup de poing dans le mur en y laissant un gros trou... **__****_

Edward : OUCH!  
Bella: EDWARD ! FAIS VOIR !  
Edward : OUCH OUCH ! Je pense que je me suis cassé la main !  
Bella: POURQUOI T'A FAIT ÇA ? NIAISEUX !  
Papa : Est-ce que ça va ? (Il était derrière la porte)  
Bella: Oui oui Papa... Va me chercher de la glace svp !  
Edward : Bella laisse moi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'être avec toi... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de tout ça ...  
Bella: Svp Edward... je n'ai rien fait...  
Edward : JUSTEMENT ... TU L'AS LAISSÉ TE SALIR !  
Mady : MAMANNNNNNNN_****_

_**La petite essayait d'ouvrir la porte, elle pleurait terriblement fort... J'ai enfilé ma robe de chambre et j'ai ouvert la porte pour prendre ma fille dans mes bras et essayer de la consoler... Mon père est revenu avec la glace et l'a donné à Edward... Sa main commençait à enfler et à devenir bleu..**__****_

Bella: Edward, on doit aller à l'hôpital !  
Papa : C'est quoi cette chicane là à 3h du matin ? Vous avez réveillé tout le monde!_**  
**_Edward : Demandez à votre fille !  
_**  
**__**Mady pleurait encore plus quand elle a entendu son père parler...**__****_

Bella: Ca va papa, Edward a raison d'être fâché après moi... mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital... je vais rester avec Mady !  
Papa : Bon habilles-toi Edward, on va a l'hôpital...  
Edward : Non ! Ca va aller... j'irai voir le MD de l'équipe demain si ça fait toujours aussi mal!  
Mady : Papa, pourquoi tu fais encore de la peine à Maman ? Tu n'es pas gentil Papa !_****_

_**Elle semblait furieuse contre son père et Edward semblait attristé par cette déclaration là.. Comment une petite fille de cet âge peut penser ça ? Ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'était ce dont nous projetions comme image à notre fille! Je lui ai donné un bec sur le front et je suis allé dans ma chambre avec elle**__**...**_

Mady : Pourquoi Maman ?  
Bella: Oh ma belle... tu sais que Papa aime Maman et maman aussi mais des fois les grandes personnes ne sont pas d'accord sur certaines choses et c'est ce qui fait en sorte qu'ils se chicanent des fois... mais Maman aime beaucoup Papa, je lui ai simplement fait un peu de peine !  
Mady : Est-ce qu'il va partir ?_****_

_**C'était quoi cette question là ? Comment ma petite fille de 3 ans pouvait me demander ça ? J'étais sidérée car je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours pris Edward pour acquis...**__****_

Edward : Non ma chérie, Papa ne partira pas !  
_**  
**__**Edward venait d'arriver dans la chambre toujours avec de la glace...**__****_

Mady : Papa arrête de faire de la peine à Maman, j'aime pas ça !  
Bella: Mady, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?_****_

_**La petite a baissé la tête et ne voulait pas me regarder .. Donc j'ai levé son menton pour qu'elle me regarde..**__****_

Mady :... tu aimes papa !  
Bella : Oui... mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la faute de papa  
Mady : ... ok... humm... on peut faire dodo tous ensemble ?  
Edward : Oui ma belle ! Viens entre Papa et Maman..._****_

...

_**Je me suis levé vers 7h du matin, c'était assez silencieux dans la maison, j'ai préparé du café et je me suis assis à la table en repensant à tout cela...**__****_

Maman : Chérie ... ça va ?  
Bella: Oh... allo... oui ça va ! Désolé de vous avoir réveillé cette nuit !  
Maman : Ce n'est pas grave... tu veux en parler ?  
Bella: Non pas vraiment... c'est un problème entre moi et Edward..._**  
**_Maman : Vous n'allez pas vous séparer quand même ?  
Bella: Mais non maman ! Entk, j'espère ! ... Tu veux un café ?  
Maman : Oui merci ! (je m'apprêtais pour lui servir) Laisse, je m'en occupe...  
Justin : MAMANNNN, PAPAAAA  
Bella: Bon un autre de levé ! hihihi... je vais y aller_****_

_**J'arrivai près de sa chambre mais il en ressortait avec son père...**__****_

Justin : Faim maman !  
Bella: Viens on va faire manger ce petit bonhomme là !_****_

_**Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward...**__****_

Bella: Ca va ce matin toi ?  
Edward : Ma femme s'est pratiquement fait violer par un de mes chums et tu me demandes si je vais bien !  
Maman : QUOI ?_****_

_**J'ai lancé un regard furieux à Edward... **__****_

Bella: Ce n'est rien maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
Edward : Ah ben merde !_****_

_**Il m'a remis le petit et est retourné dans notre chambre en claquant la porte, ce qui a fait pleurer Justin et réveillé Mady, qui a eu peur... J'ai pu comprendre qu'Edward a voulu la consoler mais qu'elle ne voulait pas et elle est sortie de la chambre en courant vers moi...**__****_

_**La porte était resté ouverte après le départ de Mady et Edward semblait vraiment en colère ...**__****_

Edward : C'EST TOI QUI ME FAIT DE LA PEINE ET MES ENFANTS SE JETENT DANS TES BRAS !  
_**  
**_Bella: Justin, Mady, vous allez aller avec Mamy ok ?  
Mady : NON !  
Bella: MADY ! Tu fais ce que je te dis ! Maman doit parler avec Papa !_****_

_**J'ai laissé les enfants à ma mère et je me suis retourné vers notre chambre, j'ai fermé la porte...**__****_

Bella: Edward, tu ne dois pas t'en prendre aux enfants !  
Edward : Tu es mal placé pour parler ! Ils ne veulent que leur mère ! Merde ma fille de 3 ans ne jure que par toi !  
Bella: STOP ! Ta fille t'aime énormément, mais quand on élève la voix, c'est la tienne qui est la plus haute donc c'est pour cela ! Elle a toujours eu l'habitude de voir ses parents s'embrasser constamment et depuis 1 mois, on ne se touche presque plus !  
Edward : C'est de ta faute ! _****_

_**Il était assis sur le lit et moi, je me tenais devant lui en marchant...**__****_

Bella: Edward... Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je te donne raison ? Que je te dise que je t'ai trompé ? Que j'ai aimé ça ce que Carey m'a fait subir pendant cette minute là ?_****_

_**Edward s'est levé d'un bon et me fusillait du regard...**__****_

Edward : OUI ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU AS RESSENTI QUAND IL A PASSÉ SES SALES MAINS SUR TOI !  
Bella: DE LA HONTE ET DE L'IMPUISSANCE... Je lui disais sans cesse d'arrêter mais mon corps ne réagissait pas du tout jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne !_****_

_**Je pleurais énormément quand j'ai senti les bras de Edward m'enlacé...**__****_

Edward : Chut... ne pleure plus... je suis désolé d'avoir fait une crise mais ... je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un pose ses mains sur toi sauf moi ! Désolé... Je t'aime tellement...  
Bella: ... Pourquoi ?  
Edward : Pourquoi quoi ?  
Bella: Pourquoi tu ne me touches plus depuis 1 mois ?  
_**  
**__**Il m'a repoussé un peu de lui ...**_

_****_Edward : Parce que je savais... et je ne savais pas quoi faire avec tout ça... mais aussi, le fait que tu travailles beaucoup et que les enfants prennent beaucoup de place pour toi ! On dirait même que je passe après tout ! Donc il ne te reste plus de temps pour moi...  
Bella: Edward Masen, je t'interdis de penser que tu passes en dernier ! C'est sûr que nos enfants passent avant tout, avant même mon travail mais tu as une place énorme... J'ai besoin de sentir que tu me désires encore... je t'aime trop !  
Edward : Je t'aime aussi !_****_

_**Il m'a embrassé amoureusement... mais est-ce que cela allait passer ?**___

_**Une review ? On se revoit sur Que de changements bientôt !**_

_**HabsWifes**_


	93. Chapter 92

Bella: Tiens ma belle, va porter ça à ton papa dans le living  
Mady : Maman... tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les petits pois non plus ! voyons !

_**Wow, elle va toujours me surprendre... c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas ça mais j'en avais mis pour Justin et elle alors pour Edward aussi...**_

Bella: Dis lui que si tu dois les manger, alors lui aussi !

_**Là j'étais fière de mon coup ! Il allait me payer mon manque de sexe depuis 1 semaine ! Je tendais bien l'oreille afin d'entendre ce qu'il disait à Mady...**_

Edward : Mady... va dire à Maman que je ne veux pas de petits pois mais plus de riz !  
Mady : Non Papa ! Je dois toujours manger mes petits pois alors toi aussi !

_**J'éclatais de rire dans la cuisine quand j'ai vu que la petite à donner l'assiette a son père, lui a fait un bisou sur sa jambe blessé et est revenu en sautillant dans la cuisine !**_

Edward : ISABELLA SWAN !  
Bella: hahahaha ... Quoi mon chéri ? (en arrivant avec d'autre riz)  
Edward : Tu sais que je déteste les petits pois !  
Bella: Oui et tes enfants aussi ! Mais je t'aime quand même !

_**En lui donnant un bec sur la joue.**_

Edward : Tu sais que je ne l'ai mangerai pas !  
Mady : Non Papa... Maman dit que si je dois manger ça, toi aussi !  
Justin : Oui Papa mange petits pois ! hahahaha

_**Les enfants venaient d'arriver dans le salon avec leur assiette, du moins Mady car Justin, c'est moi qui l'avais. J'avais permis aux enfants de manger dans le living avec leur père étant donné qu'il était blessé à un genou et qu'il devait éviter de bouger pendant 2 semaines. C'est pour cela aussi, que je n'avais pas eu ma dose de sexe depuis 1 semaine car c'était arrivé il y a 1 semaine!**_

Edward : Je sais pourquoi tu me le fais payer ! (en me jetant un sourire joueur)  
Bella: Ah oui ?

_**Je le regardais perplexe mais je savais qu'il avait deviné.**_

Edward : Oui et c'est toi qui va payer dès que je vais pouvoir mettre un peu de poids sur ma jambe ou que jou...

_**Je l'ai regardé afin qu'il ne dise pas ce mot là car il savait bien que la petite le répéterait.**_

Edward :… que ma satisfaction me fera pas souffrir! hihi  
Bella: Hummmm j'ai hâte ! haha (en l'embrassant tendrement)  
Mady : Pourquoi Papa tu vas faire payer Maman ?

_**J'ai regardé Edward d'un air « Ah tu as parlé, tu lui expliques!»**__**  
**_  
Edward : ... parce que j'aime trop ta maman ma belle ! Et parce qu'elle m'a fait manger des trucs pas très bon cette semaine ! (en me jetant un autre regard intense)  
Mady : hihi mais Papa, tu as mangé les même chose que nous ! Si c'est si mauvais alors pourquoi nous on doit les manger ?

_**Je me retenais énormément pour ne pas rire devant la réplique de notre fille...**__**  
**_  
Bella: Ouin Papa pourquoi tu leur faire manger quelque chose qui n'est pas bon ?

_**Edward était tellement perdu dans sa tête, il faisait l'aller-retour entre moi et ses enfants avant de pouvoir simplement bafouiller quelques mots...**_

Edward : Euh... ben... euh...

_**Une chance qu'il a une fille en or !**__**  
**_  
Mady : Pas grave Papa... moi j'aime ça ! (en lui souriant)

_**J'ai passé derrière Edward et je lui ai murmuré ...**__**  
**_  
Bella: Une chance que ta fille est là ! Et pour le sexe... désolé mais les hormones me font ça !

_**Je l'ai embrassé intensément avant de m'apprêter à les quitter...**__**  
**_  
Bella: Edward tu es sûre que tu peux rester ici avec eux ?  
Edward : Oui chérie... ma sœur va arriver dans quelques minutes...  
Bella: ... Je n'aime pas ça... si jamais elle arrivait en retard !  
Edward : Chérie svp...  
Bella: Bon ok...

_**Je m'approchais des enfants afin de leur donner un bec avant de partir pour mon entrainement mais aussi pour donner des conseils à Mady !**_

Bella: Mady, je dois partir mais je ne veux pas du tout que tu embêtes Papa avant que Ma tante Kate n'arrive ok ? Tu manges, tu reste à côté de Papa...  
Edward : Bella c'est correct !

_**Il était un peu énervé que je fasse ça mais c'était pour lui..**_

Mady : Je prends soin de Papa maman ! Il est blessé !  
Bella: Oui c'est ça ma belle... mais je veux que tu gardes Justin à tes côtés... Ma tante Kate va arriver bientôt et tu pourras aller jouer dans ta chambre après ok ?  
Mady : Ok... Je t'aime maman !  
Justin : T'aime Maman !  
Bella: Je vous aime mes amours... occupez-vous bien de papa !

_**J'ai embrassé mes 3 amours avant de partir...**__**  
**_  
_**En arrivant dans le stationnement, sa sœur arrivait, j'étais soulagée !**__**  
**_  
Kate : Salut la belle-sœur!  
Bella: Salut ma belle ! Je commençais à stresser de les laisser les 3 ensembles ! Hihihi  
Kate : haha... désolé mais il y avait du trafic ! Haha  
Bella: Ca va, j'ai bien avertit les enfants de rester à côté de leur père a terre dans le living ! Hihi  
Kate : hahaha... Comment il se débrouille le frère en passant ?  
Bella: Bof... des sautes d'humeur parce qu'il voudrait jouer mais sinon... je crois qu'il est presque content !  
Kate : Hein ?  
Bella: Bien oui... je pense qu'il apprécie que j'aille pris ma semaine de congé pour être avec lui  
Kate : Oui mais tu avais les enfants !  
Bella: Non j'allais les porter à la garderie comme d'habitude mais j'allais les chercher plus tôt si Edward n'étais pas trop fatigué... mettons que des DVD, on en a écouté cette semaine ! Hihi  
Kate : Tous les genres de dvd (en me faisant un clin d'œil)  
Bella: hahaha non... mettons qu'il est au repos total ! Dans tous les sens et c'est bien dommage pour nous !  
Kate : Ouin... surtout avec ce qui s'est passé avant Noel...  
Bella: Oui... bon j'aimerai continuer notre conversation parce que j'ai réellement besoin de quelqu'un pour m'écouter mais je suis en retard pour la pratique... Si tu veux après, on va dans le spa... les enfants vont être couché... j'ai vraiment besoin de parler...  
Kate : Aucun problème ma belle !

_**Effectivement, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler de toute cette histoire là mais surtout du fait que Edward, depuis début janvier, avait recommencé à recevoir des drôles de messages... la semaine dernière, avant sa blessure, je lui ai demandé s'il me trompait ...**_

Flashback ~ 1 Février 2013 ~ Vendredi 20h30

Edward : Bon les enfants sont couchés... (En m'embrassant)... que dirais-tu de s'amuser tous les 2? Humm

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à son baiser alors il a reculé et m'a regardé surpris...**__**  
**_  
Bella: Es-ce que tu me trompes Edward ?

_**Il avait les yeux ronds comme des trente sous mais ne disait rien ... Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ...**_

Bella: Edward... ce n'est pas difficile comme question ... Oui ou Non ? Mais vu ton hésitation..

_**Il ne m'a pas laissé finir la phrase car il s'est comme un peu réveillé tout d'un coup !**__**  
**_  
Edward : Woooow stop ! Premièrement, c'est quoi cette question là ? Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne te trompe pas ! Deuxièment... mon hésitation vient du fait que je suis vraiment très surpris de ta question !  
Bella: ... Alors c'est qui Emy qui t'envois des textos à 3h du matin ?

_**Il avait l'air surpris un peu mais a vite répliqué...**__**  
**_  
Edward : C'est une fille qui était avec des gars au bar une soirée et on a parlé un peu... elle m'a écrit quelques messages mais je n'ai pas répondu... Et depuis quand tu fouilles dans mon Iphone ?

_**Une autre chicane s'était alors produite...**__**  
**_  
Fin du flashback

_**Je suis arrivée à la maison un peu plus tard que prévu soit vers 21h, ce qui n'a pas fait plaisir à Edward!**_

Edward : Tu étais où ?  
Bella: Les enfants dorment ?  
Edward : Oui... Tu étais où ?  
Bella: Je suis allé prendre un verre avec un ami  
Edward : Ah oui et tu t'es faite baiser un coup parti !  
Bella: Ca va faire là ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous faisons rien depuis que tu es blessé que je suis obligé d'aller me satisfaire ailleurs !

_**Je suis allé me chercher une bière dans le fridge en le laissant dans le salon... Je lui en ai ramené une..**_

Bella: Tiens prends ça... ça va peut-être te détendre ! Au faite, Kate est partie ?  
Edward : Oui, elle a eu une urgence et est partie juste après avoir couché les enfants...  
Bella: Ok...

_**Je l'ai laissé avec sa bière et sa tv pendant que j'allais travailler sur mon ordinateur... Bizarre, il n'ouvrait plus..**_

Bella: EDWARD ? (en lui criant du bureau)  
Edward : OUI ?  
Bella: PEUX TU ME DONNER TON MOT DE PASSE POUR TON ORDI, LE MIEN NE VEUT PAS S'OUVRIR !  
Edward : JUSTMAD !  
Bella: c'est dans bien cute ! Mais ça peut porter à confusion !  
Edward : QUOI ?

_**Je lui ai demandé si c'était ce que je pensais pour le mot de passe et il m'a répondu que oui...**__****_

_**Bon il avait ouvert son msn... je pense qu'il avait 15 conversations mais 1 en particulier attira mon attention...**_

CONVERSATION MSN EMY

£my : C'est parfait.. ton infirmiere privee va venir te soigner demain a 18h30... jespere que tu auras gardé des forces pour moi... je t'embrasse partout partout ! xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Le cœur venait de m'arrêter ! Edward savait que demain je serai absente de 18h à 21h, je lui avais dit d'appeler sa sœur pour voir si elle pouvait venir mais vu que les enfants seraient chez ses parents demain pour 2 jours alors il m'avait dit qu'il aimerait avoir une tranquillité... tranquillité mon œil... j'allais le surprendre à son propre jeu mais pour l'instant, je décidais de le satisfaire le plus qu'il pouvait afin de savoir si il pouvait réellement me tromper dans ma propre maison!**__****_

_**Je suis allé le retrouver après quelques minutes après avoir bloqué et supprimé cette garce là de son msn, en espérant qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant demain soir... mais je comptais bien l'occuper d'ici là...**__****_

_**J'ai enfilé une tenue très sexy pour Edward... Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas faire l'amour avec lui ce soir parce que son genou lui faisait encore très mal mais je pourrais au moins lui montrer à quel point, je peux être bandante et le satisfaire amplement sans qu'il ait à me tromper !**__****_

_**Je savais bien que c'est moi qui allais souffrir si Edward me trompait vraiment mais ma tête me disait de le faire souffrir tandis que mon cœur me disait de l'aimer quand même parce que, peu importe s'il le faisait ou non, je savais très bien que Edward m'aimait. Pas une journée il ne me le dit pas , ok cela ne peut rien dire mais venant de Christopher Masen, oui cela veut tout dire... Je savais aussi que s'il avait à me tromper, il ne le laissera pas paraître de cette façon là... c'était trop facile pour moi de finir par voir ses conversations Msn... Entk pour l'instant, je voulais me concentrer sur ma satisfaction et de notre moment particulier à tous les 2...**_

_**Edward était très concentré sur la tv qu'il ne m'a à peine entendu arriver. Je me suis mise derrière lui et je lui ai donné un doux baiser dans le cou. J'ai passé mes bras autour de lui, j'ai flatté son torse sensuellement...**__**  
**_  
Edward : ... Hummm... Bella... svp...  
Bella: Tu ne veux pas de moi ? (avec une voix sensuelle)  
Edward : ... tu sais pourquoi...

_**J'étais encore derrière lui donc je me suis avancée lentement dès qu'il m'a vu il avait la bouche grande ouverte et me regardait avec tellement de désir...**_

Bella: Alors... tu aimes la vue ?  
Edward : Euh... euhh... non... euh... Oui Oui !  
Bella: Alors tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te satisfasse ce soir ?

_**Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, j'ai passé mes jambes autour de sa taille sans m'asseoir sur lui à cause de sa jambe... Je me tenais donc sur mes genoux, droite, il avait alors ma poitrine directement devant son visage...**_

Edward : Merde ava... je suis déjà trop excité...

_**Il a pris mes seins dans ses mains avant de les mordre par dessus ma tenue. Il m'excitait également. J'avais déjà ma main dans son boxer et je faisais des vas et viens... Lui, il promenait ses mains partout jusqu'à ce qu'il tasse ma petite culotte pour y insérer 1 doigt... Ce qui m'a valu un gémissement... Il continuait de manger mes seins tout en faisant des vas et viens pour ensuite y insérer 3 doigt d'un coup !**_

Bella: Ohhhhhh ... Edwaaaaaaard...  
Edward : Chérie... je... je ... vais venir... viens avec... moi !

_**Il augmentait sa cadence et mes parois se resserraient sur ses doigt pour ainsi me donner un orgasme fulgurant... Il est venu quelques vas et viens plus tard ... Après ça, nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement... Il est devenu dure à nouveau...**_

Bella: Prêt pour ton 2ième round mon chéri ?

_**Avant qu'il n'a pu réellement répondre, je l'avais en bouche et je faisais des vas et viens... Cela n'a pas pris vraiment de temps avant qu'il ne vienne ...**_

Edward : ... oh my god... tu vas me faire mourir !

_**Il m'a embrassé fougueusement avant de se lever sous mon regard surpris...**__**  
**_  
Bella: Euh... tu vas où ?  
Edward : Désolé ma chérie mais tu ne penseras pas que me faire jouir 2 fois, je te laisserai partir sans te prendre ! Aller, lève ton beau p'tit cul et viens ici !  
Bella: Edward... c'est une mauvaise idée...  
Edward : Oh que non !

_**Il se dirigeait vers derrière le sofa... Il m'a pris par la taille férocement pour me coller à lui et m'embrasser avec autant d'intensité avant de me dicter ce que je devais faire...**_

Edward : enlèves ton bas et penche toi vers l'avant...

_**Je me suis exécuté et il m'a pénétré d'un coup sec... Après plusieurs coups de reins, nous avons atteint l'orgasme... Je voulais me dégager de lui mais il semblait vouloir en faire autrement...**_

Edward : Non ! J'ai encore envie de toi ma belle...

_**J'ai tournée la tête pour le regarder, je pouvais voir qu'il avait mal à son genou alors je voulais arrêter mais il a commencé ses coups de reins de façon intense et brutal... j'aimais bien ça et lui aussi... Au bout de quelques coups, l'extase nous est venu...**__****_

_**5 orgasmes cette nuit... c'est le summum des summums... je ne sais si c'est le besoin de combler un vide que j'allais avoir après ma décision ou simplement l'envie entre 2 personnes qui s'aimaient de tout son être...**__****_

...  
_**  
**__**Je me suis réveillé avec un petit monstre sur moi...**_

Justin : Mamannnn moi faim... Papa dort !  
Edward : Hey mon petit monstre ! Tu réveilles maman maintenant ? (en le chatouillant)  
Bella: hihihi ... Edward ton genou...  
Edward : Ca va mon amour !  
Justin : Maman... veut toast !  
Bella: Ta sœur est réveillée aussi ?  
Justin : non... elle dodo aussi !  
Bella: Bon... ok va dans la cuisine Maman viens te rejoindre !

_**Et mon petit garçon est parti en courant... **__****_

_**Edward resserrait son emprise sur moi et me donnait des baisers dans le cou, dans le creux de mes seins...**_

Edward : Tu sais que je t'aime ... je suis l'homme le plus heureux avec la femme que j'aime et 2 merveilleux enfants !  
Bella: ...  
Edward : Quoi ?  
Bella: Rien... bon je vais aller lui faire à manger... fais moi signe si tu as besoin d'aide pour te laver... sinon on peut toujours demander le service de soin à domicile...

_**Je lui avais dit cela en mettant ma nuisette et ce, sans le regarder... je ne sais s'il avait compris mon allusion mais je comptais bien le prendre en flagrant délit ce soir... **__**  
**_  
Edward : Tu es mon infirmière privée alors pourquoi j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un !  
Bella: Tu oublies que je recommence à travailler dans 2 jours...

_**Je l'ai embrassé avant de le laisser...**__**  
**_

Bella: Bon j'y vais chéri... je ne serai pas de retour avant 21h certain, peut-être même 22h car les filles voulaient aller prendre un verre  
Edward : sérieux ? Merde Bella... pour une fois qu'on n'a pas les enfants...  
Bella: Edward TU ES BLESSÉ! On n'a pas les enfants simplement pour que tu te reposes le plus possible ... et moi aussi avant de recommencer ! Et je suis sûre que tu vas trouver quelque chose pour te désennuyer !

_**Je l'ai laissé sans lui donner de bec car j'étais fâchée mais j'avais peur... Pendant un long moment au courant de la journée, je réfléchissais à savoir si je ne devrais pas plutôt empêcher mon homme de me faire ça ou le laisser faire... J'avais choisi ce que je voulais faire...**__****_

_**Je venais de descendre, j'attendais dans le salon du hall en me faisant discrète... Une grande blonde siliconée faisait son entrée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment que c'était elle... Le gardien l'a arrêté pour lui demandé qui elle allait voir et c'était ce que je me doutais... Je me suis donc dirigée derrière elle et a retenue la porte pour que je rentre aussi...**__****_

_**Après avoir appuyée sur l'étage qu'elle allait, elle me demanda la mienne... je lui dis la même car, nous étions au dernier étage...**_

Bella: Alors, nouvelle ici ?  
Barbie : Oh non non, je viens voir mon copain !  
Bella: Oh c'est bien :)

_**J'avais le goût de lui sauter dessus !**__**  
**_  
Barbie : Toi tu habites ici ?  
Bella: Oui au 17C

_**C'était le condo à Justin... je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qui j'étais mais je fusse choquée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était la femme de «Son Copain »**_

Barbie : Donc tu dois connaître mon copain ?

_**En me souriant... ah la garce !**__**  
**_  
Bella: Pas vraiment... je sais juste que c'est un joueur de hockey ... mais me semble qu'il n'est pas seul non ? Moi je ne suis jamais à NY alors je ne le vois pas..  
Barbie : Non, il a une femme mais elle n'est pas faite pour lui, elle ne fait pas partie de notre monde! (elle disait ça sur un ton hautain) donc il va la quitter !  
Bella: Oh... ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
Barbie : On s'est connu pendant qu'il restait à Mtl...  
Bella: Ah donc tu viens de Mtl ?  
Barbie : Oui ! Et je viens lui faire une surprise !

Bella: Pour une surprise, il va en avoir une !

_**J'avais dit ça à moi même en même temps que la porte s'est ouverte.**_

_**Je devais faire en sorte de ne pas sortir de l'ascenseur immédiatement alors je feintais de chercher mes clés dans ma sacoche, accotée dans le cadre de porte de l'ascenseur... Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était jamais venue car elle regardait les portes... **__****_

_**Toc Toc Toc...**_

Edward : Emy !  
Barbie (Emy) : Oh chéri de mon cœur !

_**J'ai levé la tête et j'ai simplement eu le temps de la voir se jeter sur mon mari et de refermer la porte... J'avais vraiment mal tout d'un coup... mais je devais aller au bout de tout ça...**__****_

_**Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais je savais qu'ils parlaient... Heureusement pour moi, elle avait mal refermé la porte alors je ne faisais que la poussée pour voir ...**__****_

_**Il se tenait devant elle et la regardait comme il me regardait à mes débuts... comment l'homme que j'ai tellement aimé, que j'aime encore tellement, pouvait tomber aussi bas... Des larmes inondaient mes joues pendant que je le voyais qui passait une main sur son ventre...**_

Emy : Je t'aime !

_**Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou mais il l'a retenu... **__**  
**_  
Edward : Moi non...  
Bella: Ne t'empêches pas pour moi !  
Edward : A...av...ava...

_**Il tentait de venir me voir...**__**  
**_  
Emy : Tu ... tu es qui ? Tu ne restes pas au C ?  
Bella: Bien joué miss Barbie... mais un conseil... ne sous-estime jamais l'intelligence d'une femme «QUI N'EST PAS DE TON MONDE»  
Edward : Bella... Chérie !  
Bella: NON ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Ta poupée Barbie m'a appris que tu me quittais alors pas la peine d'en rajouter !

_**En me dirigeant vers ma chambre...**__**  
**_  
Edward : Hein ? C'EST QUOI ÇA ? TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ? NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? SORS D'ICI AVANT QUE JE FASSE QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL!  
Emy : Non mais Chéri !  
Edward : MERDE... IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU DE CHÉRI... J'AI FAIT UNE GAFFE UNE FOIS IL Y A 3 ANS ET ENCORE PLUS LORSQUE JE T'AI LAISSÉ ME FRENCHER IL Y A QUELQUES MOIS ALORS DÉGAGES DE MA VUE !

_**J'avais entendu la porte claquée et je savais que Edward arrivait dans la chambre mais j'avais barrée la porte de la chambre, je ne voulais pas le voir... **__****_

Il a essayé de me parler jusqu'à 4h du matin... du moins c'est à ce moment que j'ai regardé pour la dernière fois mon réveil...

Vers 8h, je me suis levée, il était dans la cuisine entrain de boire un café...

Edward : Chérie...  
Bella: ...

_**Je me suis prise un café et je suis allée m'enfermée dans mon bureau pour faire des appels...**__****_

_**1h plus tard, je suis allée dans ma chambre, Edward était assis sur notre lit et pleurait... La dernière fois que je l'avais vu vraiment pleurer comme ça c'était quand il m'a vu être sortie du coma... Ca me faisait tellement mal de le voir comme ça mais c'était quand même de sa faute...**_

Edward : Bella... svp... tu... tu... ne peux pas faire ça...

_**Je ne voulais pas l'écouter ou lui répondre car je savais que je craquerais... 10 minutes plus tard ma valise était faite...**_

Edward : MERDE! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ISABELLA... SVP! !  
Bella: fallait que tu y penses avant, tu ne penses pas ? Et là tu vas me faire le plaisir de te la fermer et de me laisser aller chercher mes enfants !...  
Edward : Ce sont NOS ENFANTS !  
Bella: Pour le temps que tu t'en es occupé !

_**Et je suis partie sur ces paroles en claquant la porte... Je savais très bien que mes paroles allaient le blesser .. et je n'en pensais aucunement car il était le meilleur des pères que j'aurai voulu avoir et peut-être même le mari... cependant, à ce moment-ci, je n'avais plus aucune confiance en lui, surtout avec toutes les choses que j'entendais partout au travers de la ligue! **_

_**Je me rappelais même une des conversations avec Luc, il y a quelques semaines...**_

Flashback

Luc : Bella ?  
Bella: Oui..  
Luc : Tu sais que je te considère plus comme une fille qu'une de mes employés... et c'est pourquoi j'aimerai te parler de Edward...  
Bella: Luc... tu perds ton temps... je sais ce que tu en penses...  
Luc : Écoute... je l'apprécie... je sais aussi que c'est un merveilleux père et un bon mari.. quand il ne fait pas de conneries..  
Bella: Luc...  
Luc : Bella... je veux juste que tu saches que malgré l'amour qu'il te porte, il n'est peut-être pas aussi sain qu'il en a l'air...  
Bella: Luc, je le sais... j'ai entendu parler encore cette semaine d'histoires de viol... c'est dure oui, mais je l'aime plus que ma propre vie au même titre que mes enfants...

Fin du Flashback

_**Effectivement, il y avait des histoires comme quoi des vidéos sur des viols ou actes consentants faites par des joueurs des Habs auraient été filmés...**__****_

_**Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'importait était de retrouver mes enfants et ce, loin de Edward...**_

_**Rendue chez la Belle-Famille…  
**_  
Kate : ... Bella.. je ne sais pas quoi te dire... je.. je..  
Bella: Je t'arrête immédiatement, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.. c'est ton frère, un point c'est tout !

_**Mes larmes avaient arrêtés de couler, il y a quelques minutes seulement. Dès que j'avais mis les pieds chez mes beaux-parents, il y a 3 heures, ma belle-sœur et ma belle-mère étaient venus me sauter dans les bras en me demandant pardon... Elles étaient au courant quelque peu car lorsque je m'étais enfermé dans mon bureau, j'avais appelé Kate pour lui dire que je serai là cet après-midi et il m'avait été impossible de ne pas lui dévoiler la nature de notre «séparation» et elle m'avait confié que Edward avait parlé avec son grand frère une partie de la nuit mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu que sa sœur sache la raison, maintenant elle savait !**_

Kate : Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai le goût de lui mettre mon point dans la face !  
Esmé : Kate chérie, ce n'est pas à nous de faire quoique ce soit... il a fait une gaffe, alors à lui de la réparer...

_**Je regardais ma belle-mère mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre que c'était vrai ce qu'elle disait. Avec mon regard, elle a compris. Même si cela lui faisait extrêmement mal en tant que grand-mère ou belle-mère, elle me supportait...**_

Esmé : Kate, j'aimerai rester avec Bella seule svp

_**Kate **__**m'a donné un bec sur le front et nous a laissé seules.  
**_  
Esmé : Viens ici ma belle !

_**Elle me tendait ses bras pour que je vienne m'y loger, c'est ce que j'ai fait.**_

Esmé : ... Je sais que tout ce qu'on peut te dire ne changeras en rien tout le mal que tu portes mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu es comme ma fille, que je t'aime énormément et que je vais accepter ta décision telle quelle soit. Je n'excuse pas Edward du tout mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il a fait... tu... tu peux m'en dire plus ?

_**Je me relevais pour m'assoir à nouveau à côté d'elle, sur le lit d'Edward.**__**  
**_  
Bella: Vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec l'histoire Carey avant Noel ? (elle me fait signe que oui)... Et bien à partir de ce moment, j'ai voulu qu'on se rapproche à nouveau, ce qui est le cas car je n'ai jamais eu autant de rapprochement ... euh... physique... avec lui depuis 1 an... par contre, depuis début janvier, il a des messages textes bizarres en pleine nuit, qui le met mal à l'aise mais il ne m'en parlais pas car il disait que c'était des niaiseries, des filles qu'il avait déjà vu avant qu'on soit ensemble... entk ... et il y a 2 jours, après que Kate soit venu à la maison, j'ai vu une conversation msn d'une fille qui lui disait qu'elle serait son infirmière privée le lendemain pour 18h30... heure à laquelle il savait que je ne serai pas là...  
Esmé : Oh...  
Bella: Donc vous savez la suite... mais le problème n'est pas qu'Edward n'est rien à voir avec cette «Barbie» mais plutôt que je me sens tellement trahie en ce moment... je n'ai même plus la force de me battre pour notre couple... Je... je suis désolé... Je ne sais plus quoi faire…  
Esmé : Oh ma belle, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... je suis moi-même vraiment trop désolé que mon garçon t'ai tellement fait souffrir parce que je sais qu'il n'a jamais aimé une fille comme toi !  
Bella: Et... je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui... mais je ne peux plus avoir mal… j'ai toujours peur qu'il me trompe… ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je le savais qu'elle venait et je ne l'ai même pas empêché... je suis vraiment conne... je devrais me battre pour garder mon mari mais c'est trop difficile pour moi de savoir qu'il a laissé une fille l'embrassé pendant qu'on était ensemble...

_**J'avais parlé environ 1 heure avec elle avant que ma petite fille ne vienne me voir...**__**  
**_  
Mady : Maman ?  
Bella: Oui... ma belle ?

_**Elle s'est assis à mes côtés et a mis une de ses petites main sur ma joue...**__**  
**_  
Mady : C'est encore Papa qui te fait de la peine ?

_**Oh mon dieu ! J'aurai tellement aimé être enterrée six pieds sous terre pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard triste de ma fille en ce moment, surtout sous les yeux de sa grand-mère !**_

Bella: Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, Maman va bien ! Dis, tu t'es amusée hier soir avec Papy, il parait ?  
Mady : Ouiiii ! Il m'a emmené chercher un film, et... (_**en parlant moins fort, comme pour un secret**_)... il m'a acheté 2 GROOOOSSS sacs de chips !  
Bella: Wow... une chance que Papa n'était pas là !  
Mady : Dis maman... on va aller rester à l'hôtel ?

_**Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me posait cette question là car je ne lui avais pas encore dit que son père et moi c'était terminé pour l'instant...**_

Bella: Pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie ?  
Mady : Parce que j'ai entendu Ma tante Kate crier sur papa quand il est entré !

_**Je regardais Esmé embêtée, elle aussi l'était car nous n'avions pas du tout entendu quoique ce soit...**_

Esmé : Ton papa est ici ?  
Mady : Ouiii... il a dit des gros mots à tatie Kate mais Papy l'a arrêté...  
Bella: Mady, ton frère est où ?  
Mady : avec papa...  
Bella: Merde...

_**J'avais dit ça très bas pour ne pas qu'elle entende... Il était même pas l'heure du souper alors je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans l'affronter... mais je pouvais l'ignorer surtout que j'entendais Justin pleurer beaucoup... je me suis donc précipitée au 1er...**_

Bella: Viens voir Maman mon poussin !

_**Son père le tenait dans ses bras sur le divan et dès qu'il m'a vu, il a sauté sur ses petites jambes et est venu directement dans mes bras... Edward avait essayé de me dire quelque chose mais je me concentrai sur mon fils, la seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre c'est que sa mère l'a empêché de me suivre...**_

Justin : Maman... moi faim... (entre 2 reniflements)  
Bella: Oui mon amour, maman va te donner ... euh...

_**Esmé était derrière moi...**__**  
**_  
Esmé : Justin, tu veux que mamie te fasse des patates avec de la viande comme hier ?  
Justin : OUI ! ...Papa !

_**Edward venait de rentrer dans la cuisine...**__**  
**_  
Esmé : Edward, tu devrais nous laisser !  
Edward : NON ! JE VEUX QUE MA FEMME ME REGARDE ET M'ÉCOUTE !  
Esmé : Edward ! Ce n'est pas le moment !  
Edward : MERDE ! C'EST QUOI QU'ELLE VOUS A DIT POUR QUE MÊME MA MÈRE ME FASSE PASSER POUR UN TROU DE CUL!

_**Il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en disant ça et ça m'avait fendu le cœur... car c'est vrai, j'avais réussi à mettre toute sa famille dos à lui et je m'en voulais... Je n'avais pas répondu à sa phrase parce que sa mère l'a carrément giflé devant moi et ses enfants... mais le pire a été la réaction de notre fille !**__****_

_**Mady était entrain de donner des petits coups de poings sur la jambe de son père tout en pleurant et en criant...**_

Mady : TU ES PAS GENTIL ! PAS GENTIL ! PAS GENTIL ! TU FAIS ENCORE DE LA PEINE À MAMAN ! TU ES UN GROS MÉCHANT ! VAS-T'EN ! VAS-T'EN ! ...JE NE T'AIME PLUS !

_**J'en avais le souffle coupé et je retenais mes larmes devant ce désastreux spectacle... Edward lui, a fermé les yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper de larmes mais quand elle a prononcé les 5 derniers mots, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il a voulu la prendre mais elle se débattait vraiment trop, qu'elle a failli faire perdre l'équilibre à Edward. Je suis donc aller la prendre ainsi que Justin et je suis monté à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs affaires. Arrivée dans la chambre, j'ai barrée la porte, assis les enfants sur le lit, ramasser leur sac et je leur ai parlé...**_

Bella: Mady ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises des choses comme ça, à ton père !  
Mady : Mais..  
Bella: Pas de mais Madison Masen ! Ton père t'aime beaucoup, tu ne dois pas lui faire de peine !  
Mady : Oui mais..  
Bella: MADISON !

_**Mon ton de voix s'était tellement élevé que les yeux de mes enfants se sont littéralement remplis d'eau**__**...**_

Bella: Désolé mon amour ! Maman ne voulait pas te crier après ! mais je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à ton père... il t'aimera toujours même s'il n'aime plus maman !

_**Merde qu'est-ce que je venais de faire là !**__**  
**_  
Mady :Tu... Papa ne t'aime plus ? ( les larmes coulaient sur ses joues)  
Bella: Mady, tu es une petite fille très intelligente pour ton âge mais ce qui se passe entre papa et maman, est très compliqué... quand tu seras beaucoup plus grande tu comprendras certaines choses... mais même quand tu seras grande Papa et moi vont toujours êtres là pour toi et Justin et vont toujours vous aimer d'accord ? tu comprends ?  
Mady : ... Ouiiii...

_**Elle avait dit ça de façon gênée...**__**  
**_  
Bella: Bon, pour l'instant, nous allons rentrer à la maison...  
Mady : Ok...

_**Juste avant qu'on descende, Mady m'a tiré sur le bras et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille...**__**  
**_  
Mady : Maman... je voudrais que papa il reste avec mamie et papi, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez encore aujourd'hui !  
Bella: D'accord ma belle... mais tu sais que c'est aussi chez lui...  
Mady : Oui mais j'ai peur !

_**Oh non, elle avait peur de son père maintenant ! Malgré que je fusse très frustrée après lui ce soir, je ne pouvais pas laisser notre fille avoir peur de son père !**_

Bella: Ma belle, ton papa ne ferait jamais de mal à toi ni à Justin... ni même à maman ! Des fois, les gens crient pour montrer qu'ils sont fâchés mais ils ne font pas de mal à ceux qu'ils aiment !  
Mady : Ok...

_**Toute sa famille était dans le salon quand je suis descendu et la place où était assis Edward, pouvait me laisser croire qu'il avait entendu la fin de notre conversation... Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux mais dès qu'ils ont vu que je tenais leurs valises, sa mère et lui ont commencés à parler..**_

Bella: SVP ! (en leur signifiant que je voulais qu'ils se taisent)... Désolé mais je ne crois pas que je devrais rester ici plus longtemps... Mady, Justin, allez donner un bisou à Papa et aux autres...  
Esmé : Bella... ne part..  
Bella: Non ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté mais Edward avait raison... vous êtes SA famille, il a besoin que vous le souteniez dans..  
Kate : COMMENT VEUX TU QU'ON LE SOUTIENNE QUAND IL TE TROMPE !  
Edward : KATE FERME LÀ !  
Mady : MAMANNNNN !

_**Justin s'est mis à pleurer aussi dans mes bras pendant que Mady s'accrochait à ma jambe... Edward a compris qu'elle avait eu peur...il a voulu la prendre mais elle ne voulait pas !**__****_

_**Pour la première fois en 24h, je le regardais droit dans les yeux...**_

Bella: Edward.. ce n'est pas le moment... reste ici avec ta famille quelques jours...

Edward : Bella svp…. Je t'aime, tu le sais et je ne veux pas que tu me laisse…. Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

_**Je me suis détournée de lui à contrecœur car je savais que plus il me regardait plus j'allais craquer et je ne voulais pas devant les enfants parce que j'aurai dit des choses blessantes pour tout le monde !**_

Bella: Esmé... merci !  
Esmé : Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?  
Edward : Je vais m'en aller !  
Bella: NON ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi... reste ici!

_**Ces paroles là sont sorties toutes seules mais si ce n'était pas des enfants ici, je lui aurais sûrement dit que son infirmière privée pourrait s'en occuper mais sa sœur, elle, n'a pas pensé aux enfants !**_

Kate : Oui reste ici... mais ton infirmière «privée» elle va rester loin de notre maison !

_**Je ne voulais pas rentrer la dedans alors je suis allé installer les enfants dans mon auto, sa mère m'a suivi...**_

Esmé : Si tu savais à quel point, je suis désolé... j'aime mon garçon mais j'ai beaucoup de misère à comprendre pourquoi il réussit à te faire de la peine quand je sais que tu es la seule qu'il a aimé et qu'il aime encore...  
Bella: ... Peut-être que ça va le faire réfléchir... je ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme étant une femme acquise et c'est ce qu'il fait avec moi... je suis désolé d'avoir causé du mal à votre famille !  
Esmé : Bella ! Il est hors de question que tu t'excuses ! La seule chose que j'aimerai... c'est avoir le plaisir de voir mes petits enfants quoiqu'il arrive...  
Bella: Oh mais jamais je ne vous interdirai de les voir !

_**Environ 2h plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Justin dormait et Mady avait faim alors je nous ai commandés de la pizza car je n'avais pas du tout le moral pour faire quoique ce soit...**__****_

_**Justin s'est réveillé rendu dans son lit, lui et Mady ont donc commencé un film et en attendant la pizza, j'ai appelé Alice...**_

Alice : Salut cousine ! Comment tu vas ?

_**C'était vraiment dure... elle avait dit ça en même temps que je regardais les 2 merveilleux enfants que Edward m'avait donné ! Une boule dans mon ventre s'était formé et je ne pouvais plus parler tellement j'avais mal... les seules choses que je savais était Alice, paniquée, à l'autre bout du téléphone... Elle savait que j'étais encore en ligne car elle m'entendait respirer...**_

Alice : ISABELLA ! DIS MOI CE QUI CE PASSE ! ISABELLA!

_**Je n'arrivais pas du tout à sortir autre chose de ma bouche que des gémissements de douleurs... Ma petite fille de 3 ans et demi m'a vu et est venue me voir... Ne vous demandez pas comment mais elle a pris le téléphone...**_

Mady : Allo...  
Alice : MADY ! MADY ! DIS-MOI CE QUE MAMAN A OK ?  
Mady : Elle ne peut pas parler elle pleure beaucoup... papa lui a fait de la peine...  
Alice : QUOI ? Mady ! Dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec papa et maman ... papa il est là ?  
Mady : Non il est chez mamie Masen... il m'a fait peur parce qu'il a crié sur tout le monde et maman elle pleure!

_**J'avais réussis à me calmer un peu mais j'avais toujours de la misère à reprendre mon souffle... cependant, j'ai repris le téléphone...**_

Bella: ...Va écouter ton film... avec ton frère ma belle...  
Alice : ISABELLA !  
Bella: Alice... désolé... j'ai craquée en regardant les enfants...  
Alice : MERDE TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE !  
Bella: Edward... c'est fini... je... je demande le ... le divorce !


	94. Chapter 93

**Edward**** Masen avoue son infidélité**

La Presse Canadienne  
23/03/2013 14h05

Le hockeyeur Edward Masen est finalement sorti de son mutisme, aujourd'hui. La semaine dernière plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur son couple.

Il admet avoir tourné le dos à famille et dit regretter, du plus profond de son cœur, ses gestes.

L'incident...

Il admet avoir dérogé à ses propres valeurs et imposé à ses proches des comportements qu'ils ne méritaient pas.

Reconnaissant ses torts, il a aussi indiqué qu'il était loin d'être un homme parfait, et que pour l'heure, il tentera de réparer les dégâts avec sa famille, «derrière des portes closes». Il a ajouté que seuls lui et et ses proches doivent à présent être concernés par ses agissements.

Dans sa déclaration, Edward Masen reconnaît être une personnalité publique mais il déplore qu'au cours des derniers jours, un lot de détails importants ait été publié, certains rapportant des éléments très personnels. Il déplore que sa conjointe, Bella Swan, directrice au sein de la LNH, ait été associée à des allégations de violence physique. Il a tenu à préciser que ces insinuations étaient à la fois fausses et malicieuses car nous savons tous que Masen s'est blessé lors d'un match contre la Caroline en février mais que sa blessure était plus grave que prévue donc son retour au jeu s'est effectué seulement la semaine dernière.

Le hockeyeur demande un peu d'intimité maintenant. Peu importe l'intensité de la curiosité du public, il importe de ne pas franchir la frontière de la vie privée, un droit fondamental. Il sait très que plus il côtoie des personnalités connues, plus c'est dure pour lui et sa famille d'être dans l'ombre. Toute situation ne nécessite pas l'émission d'un communiqué de presse et ses problèmes familiaux n'impliquent pas une confession publique, a-t-il indiqué.

conclut en disant qu'il se retrouvera parmi les siens et qu'il tentera de devenir une personne meilleure, le mari et le père que sont en droit d'espérer sa famille. Il se dit par ailleurs désolé auprès de toutes les personnes qui l'ont appuyé au cours des dernières années et qui pourraient être déçues aujourd'hui. Cependant, nous avons appris que sa conjointe serait sur le point de se séparer définitivement du Hockeyeur.

Relation avec une serveuse

Alors que Edward Masen se commet, une serveuse de bar de Montréal prétend détenir environ 300 messages textes démontrant qu'elle a entretenu une relation avec lui. Cette révélation figure à la Une du US Weekly magazine.

La serveuse en question, qui se nomme Emy Lalonde, précise dans l'entrevue qu'elle a faite la connaissance de Edward Masen dans une boîte de nuit de Montréal, juste après un match, en 2009. C'était deux mois après la relation officielle entre M. Masen et Mme Swan.

La jeune femme a aussi fourni au magazine l'enregistrement d'un message téléphonique laissé par une voix masculine, présument celle de Edward Masen. Le message aurait été capté le 24 novembre dernier.

La voix s'adressant au téléphone à Mme Lalonde laisse le message suivant: «C'est Edward. J'ai besoin de toi pour une grande faveur. Pourrais-tu retirer la mention de ton nom sur ton téléphone. Mon épouse a filtré mon téléphone et elle pourrait t'appeler. Si tu le peux, efface ton nom (...) ne laisse qu'un numéro de téléphone dans le message de ton répondeur. C'est tout; tu dois faire ça pour moi, dès que possible. Très bien, au revoir.»

Personne n'a jusqu'ici confirmé que cette voix était bel et bien celle de Edward Masen. Cependant, a émis ses commentaires, mercredi, après la diffusion de cet article. Il nie que c'est sa voix et plusieurs personnes nient aussi car ils ne reconnaissent pas la voix comme étant celle du joueur. Nous avons tenté d'obtenir des informations via ses anciens coéquipiers à Montréal. Tous étaient formels.

Josh Gorges : Ils s'aiment comme je n'ai jamais vu un couple.

Jasper Withlock : Vous (les médias) n'aidez pas du tout ! ... La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que ces 2 là s'aiment et vont passer au travers!

Carey Price : Bella est une femme exceptionnelle, elle a mis le grappin sur Masen alors pourquoi il ferait une telle chose.

Sur ce dernier commentaire, nous savons que plusieurs sites à potins affirment que c'est M. Price lui-même qui mettrait la bisbille dans le couple mais ce dernier nie.

Carey Price : Si vous croyez tout ce dont vous lisez sur internet c'est votre problème pas le mien !

Malgré tout, nous espérons que Monsieur et Madame Masen passent au travers de tout afin que sa carrière n'en souffre pas plus. Il en ai de même pour Madame Masen.

Serge Landry  
La Presse Canadienne

****_**1 mois plus tard à Québec**_****

Maman : Chérie, tu viens avec nous ?  
Bella: Vous allez où ?  
Papa : au magasin et ensuite on va arrêter à la SAQ Dépôt pour le souper de ce soir  
Mady : Mamie je veux y aller moi !  
Maman : Bien sûr que tu viens ma belle !  
Bella: Justin dors alors je vais rester ici ...  
Papa : Ton frère peut le garder ! Viens avec nous, ça va te faire du bien... tu es ici depuis 1 semaine et tu ne fais rien !  
Bella: Je sais... mais j'avais justement besoin de ça !  
Papa : On sait... mais on t'aime !****

_**Mon père est venu me prendre dans ses bras et mon cellulaire s'est mis à sonner...**_****

Bella: Je dois répondre c'est peut-être la job...  
**  
**_**Mais non, ce ne l'était pas...**_****

Bella: Allo  
Edward : Salut !  
Bella: Ca va Edward ?****

_**Il n'appelait jamais tôt le matin alors j'ai eu un instant de panique...**_****

Mady : PAPA !  
**  
**_**La petite avait couru vers moi et tendait les bras pour que je lui donne le téléphone...**_****

Edward : Oui ça va... je voulais juste entendre ta voix... tu me manques et les enfants aussi...  
Bella: En parlant d'enfant, il y a une petite terreur blonde qui veut te parler ! Je te la prête!****

_**J'ai donné mon cell à la petite..**_****

Mady : PAPA !

Mady : Je t'aime aussi !

Mady : Oui, je suis gentille avec papi et mamie mais pas avec mon oncle Seb... il me chatouille toujours alors le matin, je vais sauter dans son lit pour le réveiller!

Mady : La première fois oui mais hier y avait son amie dans son lit... et elle lui a donné un un groooooos coup quand il a commencé à chialer ! Hihi****

Mady : Ouiiii... Maman, papa veut te parler encore... Dis papa, tu viens me chercher quand ?****

Mady : Oui mais maman elle a papi et mamy.. Toi tu es tout seul !  
**...  
**Mady : Ok... je t'aime aussi  
**  
**_**Elle semblait déçu par la réponse de son père, j'allais donc lui demander...**_****

Bella: Oui ?  
Edward : je suis vraiment désolé Bella pour l'article  
Bella: Edward, je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas mal faire mais faut croire que vivre à côté de Justin Timberlake a des inconvénients... ils scrutent tout ce dont nous faisons...  
Edward : Je sais mais ça valu que tu as dû partir quelques temps ! J'ai même eu droit à un speech de Bettman après ça !  
Bella: Je sais, il m'a communiqué ça ! Bon et toi comment va le hockey ? J'écoute quelques matchs mais ..  
Edward : Mais tu écoutes les Canadiens, je sais !  
Bella: Non Edward ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout...  
Edward : C'est quoi alors ?  
Bella: Edward svp, je n'ai pas le goût de me prendre la tête avec toi ce matin ok...  
Edward : Désolé... je suis tanné d'être loin de toi et des enfants !  
Bella: Je sais, moi aussi, je suis tannée mais j'ai besoin de temps encore... je t'aime mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi...  
Edward : Je sais... en parlant de ça, je dois te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne l'apprennes par le net...****

_**Je détestais cette phrase... mon cœur battait tellement fort... qu'allait-il me dire ? Qu'il l'avait revu ? Qu'il avait revu une ancienne flamme ? **_****

Edward : Bella ?  
**  
**_**Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je n'écoutais plus Edward...**_****

Bella: Euh... oui... je ... je ..  
Edward : Bella, il ne s'est rien passé avec elle... c'est ma cousine !****

_**Bon je ne comprenais plus... en fait, je crois qu'il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que je capotais intérieurement, en me faisant pleins de scénarios...**_****

Bella: Désolé Edward... je pense que j'ai perdu la conversation... répète svp...  
Edward : Je te disais que hier soir après le match, je suis allé souper avec ma cousine et une amie de Yale mais que rien de s'était passé ! De toute façon... je peux te garantir que toute la famille t'a en admiration et que personne ne souhaite que je voie d'autres femmes !  
Bella: hihi... j'espère bien... du moins pour mon cœur ! Mais tu sais que tu..  
Edward : Que j'ai le choix oui... mais mon choix c'est d'être avec toi et personne d'autre !  
Bella: Qui te dis que tu ne rencontreras pas la femme de tes rêves ce soir... ou demain... ou dans 5 ans ? Edward..  
Edward : Bella arrête ! C'est toi la femme de ma vie, de mes rêves, donc aucun doute... si tu veux penser que je pourrais la rencontrer parce que ce n'est pas toi... c'est simplement parce que MOI, je ne suis pas l'homme de ta vie !****

_**Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je pleurais à chaudes larmes sur le divan. Je savais que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui et mes enfants... que je voulais encore avoir des enfants avec lui... je voulais au plus profond de moi, qu'il ne rencontre pas d'autre femme meilleure que moi... mais je ne voulais pas lui dire au téléphone... **_****

Bella: Dé... Désolé... Edward... je ...je dois partir ! On se rappelle bye !  
**  
**_**Et j'ai raccroché comme ça... et cela a été la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé avant la finale de la coupe Stanley.**_****

...

**Premier match de la finale de la coupe Stanley saison 2012-2013****  
****Edmonton Oilers vs New York Rangers******

Esmé : ISABELLA !  
Bella: Bonjour Esmé...****

_**Ca faisait depuis le mois de mars que je n'avais pas vu ma belle-famille. Les enfants étaient allés passer quelques temps chez eux mais moi j'étais resté à Montréal et c'était Kate qui était venu me porter les enfants la première fois et maintenant c'était moi venait les chercher... je devais voir ma belle-famille, elle me manquait terriblement...**_****

Carlisle : Bella !  
Bella: Bonjour ! Ca va bien ?  
Esmé : Oui tu es là !****

_**Elle me serrait fort dans ses bras... j'avais le goût de pleurer mais je me retenais...**_****

Bella: Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec les enfants j'espère ?  
Carlisle : Voyons, ils sont tellement gentils ! Tu peux nous en faire encore 5 comme ceux là ! Hahaha  
Bella: hihi... Je... je..  
Edward : PAPA ! Svp... tu la mets mal à l'aise... si elle voulait te donner encore des petits enfants, dis toi que ce n'est pas pour maintenant...****

_**Et il me regardait d'un air dure qui me faisait mal... mais je le méritais, j'avais refuser tous ses appels. Quand je voyais sur mon cell que c'était lui, je le donnais immédiatement à Mady ou je ne répondais pas ! Même mon père m'a reproché mon attitude d'enfant pourrie gâtée ! Il m'a dit que malgré ses gestes, je devais le faire sentir 100 fois pire en l'évitant que si je le laissais dans le doute... C'est évident que je le voulais encore mais pas maintenant... je devais remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête...**_****

Bella: Edward...  
Edward : Bella, Mady veut te voir, elle est dans le bain****

_**Et il m'a tourné le dos comme ça... Sa mère a voulu lui dire quelque chose mais je l'ai empêché...**_****

Bella: Ca va Esmé, laisser svp... Je vais aller voir les enfants et nous allons parler ensuite...****

_**Après avoir parlé et lavé mes enfants, je suis allé dans l'ancienne chambre de Edward, il s'y trouvait, allongé sur le lit...**_****

Bella: Edward...  
**  
**_**Il ne me regardait pas mais d'où j'étais, je pouvais parfaitement voir qu'il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues... j'ai fermé la porte et je suis allé m'assoir sur le bord du lit... Je le regardais profondément tout en pleurant...**_****

Bella: Je m'excuse Edward... Je... je ... ne ... pouvais pas te parler au téléphone...  
Edward : Me dire quoi ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me pardonner?  
Bella: Non ! Je t'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir... Mais tu me fais de la peine en allant voir ailleurs... c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas Edward ! JE. NE. PEUX. PAS . ! JE N'ACCEPTE TOUT SIMPLEMENT PAS ! Je n'accepterai plus...****

_**C'est comme si ma déclaration l'avait soit pris par surprise soit il savait... Pendant quelques minutes, nous nous ne sommes pas parlé mais il a brisé le silence...**_****

Edward : Je sais... je veux que tu saches que je t'aime encore et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me quitter comme ça... par contre, je sais que tu n'es pas prête alors je veux que tu reviennes me voir simplement quand tu sauras ce que tu voudras !****

_**J'étais abasourdie, il me laissait ? **_****

Bella: Que... Quoi ?  
Edward : J'accepte ton choix alors laisse moi un peu...****

_**Je ne comprenais visiblement rien...**_****

Edward : Je pense qu'on doit se laisser encore plus de temps... surtout toi... je veux que tu le souhaite et présentement, tu n'as pas l'air du tout intéressée à vouloir vivre ta vie avec moi. Mais, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime !

_**Il a caressé ma joue, m'a déposé un baiser sur le front et est reparti voir les enfants. Je trouvais ça absurde ce qu'il venait de me dire mais bon, je vais vivre avec son choix. **__****_

_**La journée s'était bien passée malgré cela, les enfants semblaient très heureux d'avoir leurs 2 parents dans la même maison car je ne les avais jamais vus autant heureux depuis qu'on est séparé. Edward devait aller dormir à l'hôtel pour leur premier match demain donc moi je rentrais à notre maison mais juste avant Edward est venu me parler...**_****

Edward : Bella...  
Bella: Edward... je comprends ton point de vue ne t'inquiètes pas... j'ai juste peur que tu me laisses!****

_**Il semblait autant surpris que moi par mes dernières paroles...**_****

Edward : Euh... fallait peut-être que tu ..  
Bella: Que j'y pense avant, je sais... mais bon essayons de faire les choses bien ok... pour les enfants... as tu remarqué à quel point ils étaient contents aujourd'hui ?  
Edward : Oui et je suis très content... et je veux te remercier d'être ici pour la finale...  
Bella: Edward ! Tu es encore mon mari à ce que je sache ! Hihi  
Edward : Effectivement...****

_**Un sentiment de gêne s'est installé entre nous en un instant, le même lors d'un premier flirt à 13 ans... **__****_

_**J'avais un désir immense d'être prise par lui et je crois que le même désir émanait de son côté... **_****

Bella: Tu... tu... aimerais... passer à la maison... j'ai... ah laisse tomber...  
**  
**_**Edward n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que Mady et Justin couraient vers nous...**_****

_Mady _: Maman... on peut encore faire dodo chez mamie ? Dis oui, dis ouiiiiii s'il te plaitttttttttt****

_**En un instant, j'avais cru que Edward me refuserait se dernier plaisir avec lui mais ce n'est pas le cas...**_****

Edward : Aucun problème ma belle ! Un bisou et on vous laisse ici... Maman et papa vont discuter un peu ensemble...****

_**Rapidement, nous avons embrassé les enfants, dit salut à sa famille et nous sommes sortis dehors... Il se dirigeait vers un véhicule que je n'avais jamais vu...**_****

Bella: Edward Masen ... c'est quoi ça ?  
Edward : Euh... mon nouveau char...  
Bella : Ouin... tu as fait d'autres dépenses comme ça que je devrais savoir ? Hahaha****

_**Nous étions très proche... il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il avait fait d'autres achats mais que je ne les verrais que si il me laissait lui montrer rendu à la maison... Je m'imaginais bien que c'était de la lingerie... Il avait toujours aimé m'en acheter et je supposais que c'était bien pour moi et non pour une de ses conquêtes, s'il y avait lieu ! Après un trajet plus ou moins silencieux, nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Dans l'ascenseur, il a mis sa main sur ma taille et son autre main me caressait la joue...**_**  
**  
Edward : Bella... ça fait presque 3 mois et demi que je ne t'ai pas touché... que je n'ai pas touché une femme... j'ai vraiment le goût de toi mais... j'ai... peur d'avoir encore plus mal après...****

_**Il semblait aussi troublé que moi par rapport à ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire mais je le voulais tellement...**_****

Bella : Edward... je ressens la même chose... j'ai besoin... de toi... d'avoir du plaisir avec toi... je le veux vraiment... je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après mais je le veux...  
**  
**_**Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues pendant que je lui disais cela... lui, il me regardait droit dans les yeux ... Avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur ce sont ouvertes, nous nous sommes décollés doucement. Il a pris ma main et m'a emmené jusqu'à notre condo...**_


	95. Chapter 94

_**Pendant la journée chez les parents de Edward sur les diverses réseau de sports mais surtout sur les sites à potins plusieurs personnes remettaient en doute la force psychologique de Edward pour LA série décisive... car Il était Capitaine des Rangers et sa femme l'avait laissé. **_****

Sur le site de Rue Frontenac ...  
**  
**_Les Rangers dans le trouble !_

La série finale débutera demain et cela sera très intéressant mais est-ce que le capitaine des Rangers sera capable de relever le défi ? Je ne crois pas ! Nous avons pu voir au courant des derniers matchs qu'il tirait de la patte. Il semble de plus en plus perturbé avec ses histoires de familles et c'est normal mais pour remporter cette finale, ils devront avoir leur capitaine frais et dispo à 100% surtout mentalement, ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement. Ce pourrait-on que la direction des Rangers demande à la femme de Masen de revenir auprès de son mari ne serait-ce que pour cette série? Je crois bien. Nous savons tous que Madame Masen travaille pour la LNH et elle adore le hockey. Si elle n'était pas auprès de son mari lors des premières rondes, est-ce qu'elle y sera pour la dernière, cela reste à voir !

Sur le site de ...

_Edward Masen définitivement sur le marché ?_

Et oui, malgré qu'il ne fait plus parti de nos glorieux, il fait encore jaser auprès de la gente féminine. Plusieurs pensent que son histoire d'amour est bel et bien terminé étant donné que nous avons vu Madame se promener au resto ou dans des bars avec plusieurs Habs au cours des dernières semaines. J'ai essayé de communiquer avec elle pour avoir le fond de l'histoire mais elle n'a pas voulu s'embarquer dans ce genre de débat. Je la comprends tout de même. Elle travaille toujours auprès de la LNH et doit s'occuper de ses enfants. Je l'ai aussi rencontré au Sophia, il y a 1 semaine en compagnie de Jasper Withlock. Plusieurs FANS, avaient écrit sur le site que cela ressemblait à un souper en tête à tête mais est-ce besoin de rappeler que M. Withlock sort avec la cousine de madame et qu'ils ont un enfant ? En plus, étant présent, je peux affirmer que ça ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un souper en amis. Son attitude me laisse croire qu'elle peut vivre cette relation difficilement parce qu'elle était très discrète et avait même un air un peu triste. Mais comme je dis, c'est ce que je pense alors ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai!

Par contre, j'aimerai bien la voir auprès de son chum lors de cette série ultime, ça ferait au moins taire les rumeurs d'infidélité présente ou de rupture définitive !****

**Flashback :**

_**1 semaine avant la série finale, j'étais à Montréal pour travailler sur un projet privé d'une amie lorsque Jasper débarqua chez moi.**_****

Jasper : Hey la belle-cousine... comment tu vas ?  
Bella : Salut Jasper ! Ca va, ca va !  
Jasper : Ouin... j'ai déjà vu mieux n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : Oui... mais bon... que me veut l'honneur de ta superbe présence... ma cousine t'a laisser sortir ! hahahaha  
Jasper : Ah Ah Ah ! Non je viens te chercher pour venir souper au resto avec moi... ça te dit ?****

_**Je savais que ça me ferait du bien mais en même temps je devais travailler encore sur le projet. Il a vu que j'hésitais alors il a insisté...**_****

Jasper : Aller viens avec moi... ça va te faire du bien !  
Bella : Ouin... ok d'accord mais on ne sors pas après ! Je suis claquée et j'aimerai terminé ce travaille là pour retourner à NY le plus tôt possible !  
Jasper : Ok ! ****

_**Il était content car il me regardait avec un gros sourire dans la face ! **_****

Bella : Je vais aller prendre une douche... tu veux un verre en attendant ?  
Jasper : Ca ne serait pas de refus !  
Bella : Tu sais où c'est ! hihi  
Jasper : Ouais !****

_**Pendant que j'étais sous la douche, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. Je ne savais pas qui était l'expéditeur alors j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter le message immédiatement...**_

Rendu au restaurant Sofia, nous avons vu plusieurs personnes qui dévisageaient Jasper. Je savais bien que les gens allaient penser que je voyais Jasper mais je n'avais pas du tout la tête à penser à ça...****

Jasper : on dirait que les gens sont jaloux que je sois avec une aussi belle femme ! Hahaha!****

_**Il voulait me changer les idées, c'était réussi ! **_****

Bella : hihi, je pense plutôt que les femmes veulent m'arracher la tête ! Surtout si elles savent qui je suis, je vais faire parler de moi encore plus sur le net !  
Jasper : Mais voyons !  
Bella : Jasper, ça fait 2 semaines que je suis ici et les gens parlent beaucoup car je suis souvent avec vous !  
Jasper : HEY depuis quand la belle Isabella Swan fait attention à ce que les autres pensent ?****

_**Il semblait réellement frustré que je pense ça. De plus, le ton qu'il avait utilisé au début, avait fait réveiller encore plus les curieux ! Il avait baissé immédiatement le ton quand il avait vu que les gens avaient posé leur regard sur notre table. Pendant que la serveuse nous apportait du vin, mon cell sonna a nouveau. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prendre le message de tantôt !**_****

Bella : Désolé Jasper, je vais répondre...  
Jasper : Pas de problème !

Bella : Oui allo !

Bella : Oh Bonjour...

Bella : Non, je suis au restaurant mais ça va...

Bella : Oui j'ai vu ses matchs

Bella : Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ?

Bella : Je... je... ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée... nous ne sommes pas de retour ensemble !

Bella : J'avais prévu quand même retourner à NY ...

Bella : Oui je pourrais mais...

Bella : Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je lui pardonne si je m'affiche de nouveau avec lui mais je comprends votre point de vue...

Bella : Je le ferai pour lui seulement si c'est ce qu'il souhaite ! Mais je ne fais aucune activité promotionnelle avec l'organisation !

Bella : D'accord... je vais parler avec lui et nous déciderons ce qui sera le mieux pour lui... Bonne soirée Monsieur !****

_**Je me sentais mal car effectivement, je devrais être au près de mon mari. Je savais qu'il en avait de besoin, cela se voyait un peu dans ses performances. Coupable, c'est comme ça que je me sentais.**_****

Jasper : Ca ne va pas ma belle ?  
**  
**_**Il m'a pris la main, et une larme a coulée sur ma joue. Il est évident que je ne voulais pas pleurer en public, il était hors de question que je fasse parler encore plus les gens!**_****

Bella : Désolé Jasper... je me sens coupable envers Edward...  
Jasper : Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : Oui... mais il manque un sentiment important ... la confiance !  
Jasper : Bella... je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec toi parce que ce n'est pas de mes affaires mais je veux te dire ce que je pense... tu veux bien ?****

_**Je levais mes bras en l'air...**_****

Bella : Pourquoi pas ...  
Jasper : Edward est con de t'avoir fait ça, c'est vrai ! mais... il t'aime énormément... Bella... ce n'est pas toi le problème mais tu n'imagines pas la pression que tu mets sur le dos de Edward...  
Bella : Mais de quoi tu parles Jasper ?  
Jasper : Écoute... j'aime ta cousine énormément mais tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus sublime que je connaisse !  
Bella : Jasper...  
Jasper : Non c'est vrai ! Je suis chanceux que Alice préconise la vie de famille un peu plus que son travail... au contraire de toi !****

_**Il commençait à me contrarier...**_****

Bella : Je ne passe pas mon travail avant ma famille !  
Jasper : Oh que oui ma belle ! Tu ne sais pas combien de fois Edward m'a appelé perdu et découragé parce que tu n'étais pas là !****

_**Je n'en revenais pas... je savais bien que Edward n'aimait pas que je travaille autant mais pas de là à harceler Jasper !**_****

Bella : Que... Quoi ?  
Jasper : Je sais que tu adores tes enfants et même Edward mais lui, il a besoin de toi... il a besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour lui, ce qui ne semble pas paraître...  
Bella : Jasper..  
Jasper : Non Bella écoutes moi... il ne veut pas que tu restes à la maison toujours, malgré qu'il ne le refuserait pas, mais tu travailles comme une défoncée depuis 3 ans... tu devais même prendre 1 an pour Justin et tu as recommencé au bout de 1 mois sur certains projets! Je ne te dis pas de choisir entre ton travail ou Edward mais plutôt que tu te mettes à sa place 2 sec ! ... En plus, tu es une femme très désirable... il sait bien que trop que tu peux avoir n'importe qui... dont un certain gardien de but qui n'attends que ça !****

_**Je n'ai rien rajouté, simplement bu cul sec mon verre de vin ! Il était vrai aussi que Carey ne semblait pas vouloir se passer de moi. Nous avions été manger ensemble plusieurs fois mais jamais il n'avait tenté quoique ce soit, ce que j'appréciais venant de lui.**_****

Max : Svp Bella... penses-y un peu... ok ?  
Bella : ... Oui... c'est ce que je fais depuis notre séparation ! Mais, tu me fais voir un autre côté de notre séparation... peut-être que tu aurais dû me remettre à ma place bien avant ! hihi  
Jasper : Bella.. je ne souhaitais pas te remettre à ta place mais juste te faire savoir que Edward n'est pas 100% coupable dans toute cette histoire là ! Vous faites des gaffes tous les 2 ! haha !****

_**Je soupirais tout en laisser un sourire discret sur mon visage... Il avait raison mais la le réel pourquoi de mon hésitation était simple : Je ne serai jamais capable de le voir avec une autre femme prenant soin de nos enfants ! J'agissais en égoïste je sais mais la seule façon pour moi d'avoir moins mal était de le garder comme ça. C'est évident que je ne pourrai pas rien faire contre s'il voulait vraiment me laisser mais au moins j'aurai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas me tromper comme bon lui semble !**_

J'avais bien aimé ma soirée avec Jasper malgré que mon esprit avait été avec Edward.****

(De retour avec les derniers instants du dernier chapitre)

Edward : Bella... ça fait presque 3 mois et demi que je ne t'ai pas touché... que je n'ai pas touché une femme... j'ai vraiment le goût de toi mais... j'ai... peur d'avoir encore plus mal après...****

_**Il semblait aussi troublé que moi par rapport à ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire mais je le voulais tellement...**_****

Bella : Edward... je ressens la même chose... j'ai besoin... de toi... d'avoir du plaisir avec toi... je le veux vraiment... je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après mais je le veux... ****

_**Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues pendant que je lui disais cela... lui, il me regardait droit dans les yeux ... avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur ce sont ouvertes, nous nous sommes décollés doucement. Il a pris ma main et m'a emmené jusqu'à notre condo...**_

Nous n'avons pas dit un seul mot, nous nous regardions simplement en se rendant dans notre chambre.

Edward aimait souvent que je prenne le contrôle mais des fois je savais qu'il avait besoin de me contrôler et c'était un de ses moments là en cet instant. Dès que nous avons mis les pieds dans notre chambre, il a pris ma bouche en otage, du moins sans me le demander mais de la façon dont je passais mes bras sous son chandail et dont la façon je répondais à son baiser, j'étais plus que consentante !

Il m'a déposé doucement sur le lit après avoir enlevé mon chandail. Il s'est positionné sur moi, sans m'écraser et me regardait ...

Il a passé sa main sur ma joue...****

Edward : Mon amour... je sais que ça ne veut pas dire que tu me pardonnes... mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment le faire avec moi ou... ou tu veux simplement un homme pour te satisfaire ?****

_**Il voulait continuer à parler mais je lui ai mis un doigt sur la bouche avant de lui donner un doux baiser...**_****

Bella : Non... c'est avec mon Mari que je veux être en cet instant... Effectivement, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais être de retour avec toi demain mais les derniers jours... ****

_**J'ai pris une pause d'un instant avant de continuer...**_****

Bella : J'ai besoin de savoir si après presque 4 mois de séparation, tu peux encore m'aimer autant que je t'aime...****

_**Ces dernières paroles étaient sorties avec quelques larmes et sanglots...**_****

Edward : Te voir est tellement difficile pour moi parce que c'est encore plus intense que ce l'était au tout début... On dirait que je ressens des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ... Ca me fait peur autant que toi parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... mais j'accepte ton choix et ton attente comme je te l'ai dit... MAIS... je te veux maintenant !****

_**J'ai laissé échapper un petit sourire avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Une fois libre de tous nos vêtements. Une main vint se poser sur un de mes seins, le tripotant, tandis que de son autre main, il écartait mes cuisses. Il commençait à me caresser avant d'introduire un doigt à l'intérieur. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à l'arrière de sa tête pendant qu'il continuait d'embrasser mes seins et de jouer avec mon entre-jambe. Je le relevais un peu pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes, pendant qu'il me pénétrait de deux doigts, puis trois. Sa rigidité était devenue douloureuse alors ma main est allé palper son pénis, tout cela créait en moi une tempête d'émotions, de joie et de plaisir et autant de son côté ! Il gémissait, je gémissais, ma bouche toujours collée contre ses lèvres. **_****

Bella : Oh Edward... svp... hummmm...  
Edward : Hummmm chérie... dis moi ce que tu veux... je veux te l'entendre de ta si belle petite bouche...****

_**Il continuait toujours de me faire du bien avec ses doigts... mais ce que je voulais c'était lui en moi et maintenant !**_****

Bella : Humm... fais moi l'amour Edward... je ... hummm... je veux t'avoir en moi... MaINteNANTTTTTTT !****

_**Il avait retiré ses doigts de moi pendant que je lui disais ce que je voulais et m'avait pénétré d'un seul coup de rein.**_****

Bella : Oh ouiiii... Edward...  
Edward : Hummmm... tu es tellement serrée ma belle... Uhnnnnnnn ouiiiiiiiiiii...****

_**Il commençait des va-et-vient de plus en plus intense. Notre respiration devenait plus saccadée. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, afin qu'il me pénètre plus profondément. Je me perdais dans le plaisir que cette action me procurait, ses pénétrations devinrent plus frénétiques encore. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes épaules mais revenaient jouer avec mes seins. Il les mordillait ce qui me donnait encore plus de plaisir. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient et quelques minutes plus tard, il donnait le coup de grâce en jouant avec mon petit bouton de plaisir. À cette sensation, j'ai atteint l'extase comme jamais ! Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela pendant toutes les fois que nous l'avions fait... et dieu seul sait combien de fois nous l'avions fait ! Pour lui, 2 coups de reins plus tard, il venait en gémissant intensément comme jamais ! Après avoir tous deux repris notre souffle...**_****

Edward : Wow ! Chérie... tu me manquais mais là... c'est un vrai supplice de te laisser partir...  
Bella : Edward...****

_**Il avait senti mon trouble face à ses paroles parce qu'il savait bien que ce n'était pas parce que je venais d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie que c'était gagné d'avance pour lui ... Par contre, il s'est repris aussitôt...**_****

Edward : Non non chérie... je... je ne regrette rien et ce que nous venons de faire vient simplement de me faire réaliser encore plus que tu es la femme de ma vie et que jamais je ne veux être avec une autre ! Je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut mais qu'il ne faut plus jamais que je te prenne pour acquise !****

_**Il m'avait rassuré mais je devais arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi...**_****

Bella : Edward... c'est exactement la même chose pour moi ! Je t'aime comme jamais mais la peur d'être encore trompé est encore trop présente dans mon esprit alors même si je veux qu'on revienne ensemble... le doute que j'ai fera simplement encore plus de mal à notre couple et aux enfants... alors svp attends encore un peu... ****

_**Je savais que je n'avais pas droit de lui demander encore du temps parce que durant ses derniers mois, c'est simplement moi qui n'a pas fait d'effort... Il a fait tous les efforts...**_****

Edward : Je ne fais que ça attendre... alors... si c'est ce que tu as de besoin... je vais le faire encore ! Je t'aime Bella !  
Bella : Je t'aime aussi Edward... ****

_**Il m'a embrassé tendrement. Je me suis lové contre lui et nous avons tombé endormie comme ça. Je savais que notre couple n'était pas sauvé entièrement mais il était sur la bonne voie ! **_****

Quelques jours plus tard...

Edward : Mady, va voir maman pour lui dire que nous partons..  
Mady : Mais elle est dans la douche !  
Edward : Elle ne barre pas la porte...  
Mady : Papa... maman elle sait que je pars pas avec un inconnu ! Tu es mon papa !****

_**Edward semblait découragé auprès de sa petite fille, elle avait toujours de la répartie ! hihi**_****

Edward : Bon je vais y aller...  
**  
**_**Il entra dans la salle de bain sans cogner mais il aurait dû !**_****

Edward : Oh...Merde Bella ! Tu... tu...  
Bella : FUCK Edward ! Cogne avant !  
**  
**_**J'ai arrêté l'eau et sortie de la douche rapidement pour enfiler une serviette... sous le regard noir de désir de Edward...**_****

Edward : Hummmm tu es vraiment en manque ?  
**  
**_**Il s'approchait de moi doucement et déposais un baiser sur ma clavicule dénudée...**_****

Bella: Faut croire que moi je ne me satisfait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre !  
**  
**_**Il continuait de déposer des petits baisers sur mes épaules tout en ayant une main sur mon sein, sous la serviette ...**_****

Edward : Je pensais t'avoir donné 2 orgasmes avant hier ...  
**  
**_**Il me parlait avec sa voix sexy et rauque... j'en mouillais juste à l'entendre!**_****

Bella: Ce n'est pas assez !  
**  
**_**J'avais dit ça avec un ton très sûre de moi mais avec un pointe de sensualité.**_****

Edward : Tu veux que je règle ça ? Parce que c'est toi qui nous a contraint à ne coucher ensemble que 2 fois semaine ! Moi je ne suis que ton esclave sexuel !****

_**J'aurai accepté mais une tornade blonde est entrée dans la salle de bain !**_****

Mady : Papa ! vite vite... veux voir papy et mamie !  
Edward : Oui oui ma belle !  
Justin : Moi si moi si !****

_**Edward m'a regardé avec amour avant de me donner un baiser sur le front**_****

Edward : Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas venir ?  
Bella: Non désolé... j'ai des réunions toute la journée et je ne peux pas du tout les changer... je serai là pour vous ramenez  
Edward : Mais non... ne fait pas 1h de trafic juste pour venir nous chercher... Je vais revenir avec les enfants  
Bella: Edward, plusieurs de tes amis d'enfance vont être là alors je sais que tu ne serai pas en état de conduire et il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre le volant saoul avec nos enfants à bord ! La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas laisser tes parents s'occuper entièrement de tes enfants d'accord ?  
Edward : D'accord mon amour... mais on peut dormir là... ça va te permettre de peut-être fêter un peu avec moi ...  
Bella: ... Je ne sais pas... on verra... Je t'ai dit que je serai un peu plus présente avec toi mais ..  
Edward : Je sais, nous sommes pas de nouveau ensemble... mais j'aime t'avoir à mes côtés... je n'ai pas le droit ?  
Bella : Si Edward, tu as le droit... malgré que je ne te le dit pas souvent... Je t'aime toujours Edward... et ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi d'être avec toi... c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu revenir vivre avec toi et les enfants ici après la finale... mais je ne veux pas non plus être trop présente, tu m'as fait énormément de mal et ce n'est pas encore cicatrisé...  
Edward : Je sais ma belle... désolé encore...****

_**Il m'a pris dans ses bras avant de me donner un baiser sur le front...**_****

Edward : Je t'aime aussi !  
_Mady _: MAMAN ! Laisse papa partir okkkkk ****

_**Nous nous sommes mis à rire tous les 2... Il partait quand j'ai retenu son bras pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche... Il a mis un certain temps avant de réagir mais c'était intense comme sentiment...**_****

Edward : Euh... Wow !  
Bella: hihi Bonne fête en retard ! ****

_**La petite était toujours dans le cadre de porte avec son petit frère. Elle souriait trop ... comme si elle comprenait quelque chose mais elle n'a rien dit sauf sourire ! Son père aussi m'a sourit avant de sortir de la salle de bain et d'emmener les enfants au party d'après saison chez ses parents.**_

Malgré qu'ils avaient perdu, l'équipe faisait un party pour souligner la fin de la saison ainsi que la fête de Edward qui avait eu lieu le 2 juin pendant la série finale. Nous étions rendu le 20 juin.

...

Je me préparais pour le bureau, c'était ma dernière journée avant mes 2 mois de vacances. Pendant que je me maquillais et me coiffait, je pensais à mes vacances. Je ne retravaillais que le 26 août, durant mes vacances, j'allais passer 1 mois au Québec avec les enfants. Ensuite, j'avais décidé d'aller en Thaïlande pendant 2 semaines, seule, au départ ! 

_**Pour ce qui était de Edward, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire durant le premier mois. Nous n'étions pas remis à nouveau ensemble mais inconsciemment, j'aurai voulu qu'il vienne passer le mois avec moi dans ma famille. Ensuite, c'était lui qui devait avoir les enfants pendant mon voyage. Pour ce voyage, il n'avait pas été optimiste au départ !**_**  
**

**Flashback, 10 juin 2014**

Edward : NON ! Il n'est pas question que tu ailles 2 semaines en Thaïlande seule !  
Bella: Edward, tu n'as pas à décidé mes allers-venues parce que tu ne veux pas te passer de moi !  
Edward : Ce n'est pas là le problème ! Imagine qui t'arrive quelque chose ? Seule à l'autre bout du monde... ne pense pas à moi mais à tes enfants !  
Bella: Mais j'y pense voyons ! Comment peux tu penser 2 sec que je ne pense pas à mes enfants, merde Edward !  
Edward : Bella... c'est le pays où il y a le plus de trafic d'humain ! Svp... sois raisonnable... je... je ne pourrais vivre sans te revoir !****

_**Il semblait vraiment éprouvé parce que ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau... Il avait raison... tous ceux à qui j'en avais parlé m'avait reproché mon manque de jugement de partir seule ! Edward était au courant depuis 2 semaines mais ne m'en avait jamais parlé, je pensais qu'il avait manigancé avec mes parents pour partir avec moi, sans que je le sache mais non... du moins pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**_****

Bella: C'est trop tard de toute façon, j'ai déjà payé mes billets et l'hôtel... c'est non remboursable en plus...  
Edward : Aucun problème... ****

_**J'étais bouche-bée... il venait de me péter une crise et là Aucun Problème ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte du living vers bureau pour revenir avec un bottin téléphonique... Je le regardais sans comprendre...**_****

Edward : C'est quelle agence ?  
Bella: Edward... je t'ai dit que c'était non remboursable!  
Edward : Ce n'est pas pour te faire faire rembourser... j'y vais avec toi ! ****

_**Je m'apprêtais à rouspéter...**_****

Edward : Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! Tu veux réellement faire ce voyage ?  
**  
**_**Il était vraiment mais vraiment sérieux... Et oui, je voulais visiter ce pays là... donc autant y aller avec !**_

J'hochais simplement de la tête.****

Edward : Alors c'est réglé... Tu me donneras tout ce que tu as payé et je vais appeler l'agence pour mettre tout en double ... ****

_**Il semblait aussi un peu furieux car il s'est retourné sans rajouter quoique ce soit.**_**  
**

**Fin du Flashback**

...

_**J'enfilai un simple **__**tailleur **__**mais qui faisait toujours un effet quelconque sur les hommes et ensuite je me suis rendu au bureau. À peine arrivée, j'avais de la visite dans mon bureau...**_****

Bella : DAVID !  
**  
**_**Je me suis jeté à son cou... ça me faisait tellement du bien de le voir après 2 mois...**_****

David : Je suis content de te voir ma belle !  
Bella : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
David : Je vais aider pendant tes vacances...  
Bella : Mais, tu ne vas pas au party de Edward ?  
David : Oui oui mais je voulais te parler job avant ...****

_**Nous avons été interrompu par mon adjointe...**_****

_Stacy _: Madame Swan... il... il... y a...  
**  
**_**Wow elle semblait vraiment mais vraiment nerveuse...**_****

Bella : Stacy ! Reprends toi et dis moi ce qu'il y a ...  
_Stacy _: Euh... Justin Timberlake est ici pour vous !****

_**David me regardait du genre « Tu ne perds pas ton temps!» et cela semblait le contrarié un peu. Il est vrai que c'est un très bon ami de Edward même s'ils ne sont pas vus depuis 1 mois et moi 2...**_****

Bella : Vous pouvez le faire venir. Oh et Svp, discrétion !  
_Stacy _: Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas!  
**  
**_**Moins de 30 sec, il entrait dans mon bureau.**_****

_Justin T _: Allo ma belle ! Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez !  
**  
**_**J'allais à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser.**_****

Bella : Non tu nous dérange pas ! Justin, je te présente David, un très bon ami de Edward et moi..  
_Justin T_: Enchanté! (en lui serrant la main)  
David : Moi aussi !  
Bella : Alors Justin, je pensais que tu ne rentrais à NY que cette fin de semaine ?  
_Justin T_: Je devais mais des problèmes de studio alors je suis arrivé cette nuit. Notre gardien m'a dit que c'était ta dernière journée et comme le studio est à côté, je voulais te voir pour t'inviter à manger ce midi... si tu es libre bien évidemment!  
Bella : Oui... mais par contre, je rentre en meeting dans 15 min et je ne sais pas exactement à quelle heure ça va finir... Je peux aller te retrouver au studio dès que j'ai terminé ?****

_**Justin n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que Luc et un autre directeur débarquaient dans mon bureau et commençaient à parler!**_****

_Luc _: Bella comme tu tombe en vacances ce soir... et que tu as très hâte... mais aussi que la plupart des autres directeurs tombent en vacances aussi... nous allons faire nos 2 meeting sans interruption... pas d'heure de diner mais à 2h tout devrait être off ! Oh salut mon garçon (en voyant David assis) Et moi qui pensait que c'était une rumeur que Justin Timberlake était dans ton bureau ! (en regardant Justin)  
Bella : C'est donc pour ça que tu es venu me voir, dis le ? hahahaha  
_Luc _: hahaha un peu oui ! Mais j'étais sincère pour les 2 rencontres...  
Bella : Oh... alors est-ce que tu crois que ton ventre de vedette pourra attendre à 2h ? ****

_**Je regardais Justin, il semblait amusé par la situation et me répondit que oui son ventre pourrait attendre miss perfect wife ! Il s'amusait à m'appeler comme ça depuis qu'on se connaissait. Le seul inconvénient à être son amie c'était les paparazzis qui le suivaient. Lors du dernier match, des photos de lui et moi dans un resto ont fait jaser. **_**  
**

**Flashback ~ dernier match série finale**

Bella : Edward !  
**  
**_**Edward était dans la salle de bain quand Kate est arrivé chez nous avec des magazines.**_****

Edward : Quoi ?  
**  
**_**Il me criait de la salle de bain sans venir. Je suis allé le voir.**_****

Edward : Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi Kate est ici aussi tôt ?  
Bella : Regarde mais svp... ne crois pas ce qu'ils racontent!  
Edward : Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ? Tu me fais peur...  
**  
**_**Je lui ai tendu le magazine et il a commencé à lire. Il ne disait rien. Il a fini de regarder et le déposait sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. J'attendais son explosion mais rien. Il continuait de se raser. Je le regardais donc dans via le miroir.**_****

Bella : Edward ? Dis quelque chose merde ?  
Edward : Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire sur cette histoire ou non ?  
Bella : Euh... non ! Ses photos datent de la semaine passé quand il n'est venu que 2 jours, tu étais même avec nous avant le resto !  
Edward : Je sais ! ****

_**Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne me criait pas après. Normalement il est l'homme le plus possessif et jaloux que je connaisse, sans être excessif quand même ! Mais là il démontre tout le contraire ! Il s'est rendu compte de mes interrogations.**_****

Edward : Bella... tu me reproches d'être jaloux mais quand je ne fais rien, tu sembles contrarié ! Merde, je ne comprends pas !  
Bella : C'est rien Edward... je suis désolé... mais j'ai eu peur que tu ...  
Edward : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je sais bien que tu te tiens loin des rumeurs alors si tu voulais me tromper, tu ne le ferai pas à la vu de tous! ... n'est-ce pas ?  
Bella : Edward, je ne te trompe pas !  
Edward : Bon si tout est ok, je vais terminer, ok ?****

_**Il me souriait à pleine dents! Maudit que je l'aimais mais j'avais encore peur à cet instant, d'être à nouveau blessée.**_**  
**

**Fin du Flashback**

_**Comme prévu, je suis allé manger avec lui vers 14h30. La bimbo qui leur sert de réceptionniste, voulait encore me faire chier mais j'avais prévu le coup donc Justin est venu me chercher 30 sec plus tard. Par contre, je savais encore que nous n'allions pas être tranquille pour manger mais bon, j'avais vraiment le goût de le voir et c'était le prix à payer.**_

Je savais que nous étions épié mais je ne faisais rien de déplacé. Au bout de 1 heure, nous sommes partis vers notre immeuble. Je voulais me changer, j'ai enfilé des _**jeans et une blouse rouge**__** sans oublié des **__**sous-vêtements sexy**__** pour mon mari. Justin est venu me retrouver chez moi .**_

_**Je voulais que mon chum me désire dès que je rentrerai chez mes beaux-parents mais je ne pouvais pas être trop sexy, j'avais des enfants là et aussi la famille de Edward ainsi que l'équipe des Rangers au complet et l'état major !**_

Edward croyait que je ne serai là que vers 20-21h mais depuis le début, je savais qu'à 17h j'y serai et ce fût le cas. 

****

Esmé : OH Ma chérie !  
**  
**_**Ma belle-mère venait de me sauter dans les bras ! Elle était très démonstrative comparé à ma mère mais j'adorais cela !**_****

Bella : Allo !  
Esmé : Edward nous avait dit que tu ne serai là que très tard !  
Bella : Je sais ! ****

_**Je lui avais fait un clin d'œil, elle a donc compris. **_****

Esmé : Il est dans la cour, il va être ravi ... surtout habillée comme ça ;) !  
**  
**_**C'était à son tour de me faire un clin d'œil !**_****

Kate : ISABELLA !  
Bella : Chut! pas si fort ! hihihi Je ne veux pas que Edward me voit... je veux lui faire une surprise!  
Kate : Oh...je vois****

_**Je savais qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder à cela. Mon petit garçon m'a agrippé la jambe en criant Maman ! **_****

Bella : Oh mon amour ! Wow... tu es très beau !  
**  
**_**Je remarquais qu'il avait eu du nouveau linge... sûrement de son tonton Emmet car c'était des vêtements **__**Bleu !**___****

Esmé : Oui je sais... désolé ma belle mais il a tellement voulu !  
Kate : Comment penser que mon frère a des enfants qui devront prendre pour 3 équipes ! hahahaha  
Bella : AH AH AH... Désolé chère belle-sœur, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte à toi et au petit Emmet et peut-être un peu à Emmet, JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS que mes enfants ne voudront prendre pour les Leafs !... à moins qu'ils veulent faire damner leur mère lorsqu'ils auront 16-17 ans ... sinon JAMAIS ! hihihi est-ce bien clair ma belle ?... mais va pour les vêtements aujourd'hui car je sais à quel point Edward doit avoir désapprouver !  
Kate : Désapprouver ? Euh... le mot était plus déshonorer sa sœur et son fils !  
Bella : hihihi ... attends mais ... pourquoi son fils ?  
Kate : Edward a voulu lui enlever...ton précieux bébé s'est mis à pleurer à nous en faire de la peine ! Il ne voulait pas que son père lui enlève !  
Bella : Non mais tu es rendu une traite ! hahahaha... Bon viens avec maman mon amour... on va aller te changer pour faire plaisir à papa !  
Justin : Non ! veux ça! (en mettant son doigt sur son chandail)  
Kate : Tu vois ! hahaha  
Bella : T'inquiètes... moi j'ai des armes infaillibles! ****

_**En regardant mon bébé. **_

_**Ensuite, j'ai dit à ma belle-mère et Kate de ne pas dire qu'elles m'avaient vu. C'était les seules que j'avais croisé donc il était plus facile. Après avoir changer Justin de vêtements. Je suis redescendu en bas trouver sa grand-mère qui parlait avec Justin T. Edward n'avait pas fait apparition et Mady se trouvait au sous-sol avec d'autres enfants de son âge. En pensant à ca, j'avais une frustration qui montait car j'avais bien dit à Edward qu'il ne devait pas toujours faire de ses parents des gardiens pour nos enfants mais dans un sens, c'était son party de fête aussi alors... mais malgré tout il avait des responsabilités familiales à respecter.**_

Bon après avoir terminé de parler avec ma conscience, il était temps d'aller souhaiter Bonne fête en bonne et due forme à mon mari ! Justin était toujours dans mes bras. Il avait semblé triste que ses parents ne soient pas avec lui. Il est vrai que mon dernier était très couvé comparativement à Mady. Cela ne paraissait mais je le couvais beaucoup. J'avais réussis à le laisser 2 semaines pendant le mois de mars mais ce fût la chose la plus difficile de toute ma vie ! Mady était très ouverte avec les gens qu'elle connaissait mais Justin était tout le contraire !****

Bella : Bon mon petit bébé, tu viens voir papa avec maman ?  
Justin : Ouiiiii****

_**Edward était dos à moi et parlait avec Emmet, Josh, Jasper, Sean, David et d'autres gars des 2 équipes. Il ne m'avait pas vu, je voulais arriver derrière lui et lui caresser le dos pour le surprendre mais notre petit bonhomme m'a joué un tour.**_****

Justin : Maman, Papa là !  
**  
**_**Tous les gars y compris Edward se sont retourné vers nous! Manqué ! Edward ne disait pas un mot, la bouche ouverte, il a regardé sa montre et a réalisé que j'étais bien là seulement quand je lui ai donné un doux baiser.**_****

Edward : Bella! Je ... je... il est juste 17h !  
Bella : Je sais ... je voulais te faire la surprise !  
Justin T : Bonne fête en retard mec !  
Edward : Merci ! Je pensais que tu revenais seulement en fin de semaine ?  
Justin T. : Je devais mais un problème au studio et je suis ici... ta femme m'a trainé ici ! hahaha Ouch !****

_**Je venais de lui donner un petit coup dans les côtes!**_****

Justin T : Ok... je me suis invité ! Ca te va j'espère ?  
Edward : Certain ! Mais fais juste gaffe avec ma femme... j'ai pas le goût encore qu'elle fasse les tabloïdes parce qu'elle traine avec toi!  
Bella : Edward... hihi... c'est un peu tard pour ça !  
Edward : ouin...  
Justin : Maman veux terre veux terre ! ****

_**Justin gigotait dans mes bras, il voulait que je le dépose. C'est là que Edward a remarqué son changement de vêtements !**_****

Edward : Hey mon bonhomme tu t'es changé ! haha Emmet tu as perdu !  
Josh : Aller crache le cash !  
Bella : Euh... on peut me dire ce qui se passe ?  
Jasper : Bien simple... le traitre ici présent, (en désignant Emmet du menton) a gagé avec ton cher mari que le petit garderait ses vêtements des Leafs jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche !****

_**Je regardais Edward amusé parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi a faire enlever ces vêtements à son fils !**_****

Josh : Mais je leur avais dit de faire attention à quand tu allais arriver... sauf que Edward nous avait dit que tu risquerais d'arriver après que Justin soit endormie donc il ne pouvait pas compter sur toi ! hahaha  
Bella : Ah les gars... c'est mal gager sur un enfant! Mais toi ! (en regardant Emmet) Et ça vaut pour certaines autres personnes ici présentent... J'avais été très clair à ce sujet, je tolère des jouets, des bébelles, comme on appelle, et des jersey avec votre nom à l'arrière mais jamais je dis bien jamais je ne veux que mes enfants porte du linge d'une autre équipe que la mienne ! Et encore là, je n'achète plus rien de cette équipe là pour Edward... ****

_**Les gars me regardaient presque traumatisé de peur, ce qui m'a fait rire!**_****

Bella : hahaha mais elle était bonne ! Edward pas capable de faire changer son fils... Emmet tu as dit quoi au petit pour qu'il veuille tant que ça garder son linge ?  
Emmet : Que je ... que je lui payait une glace avec 2 boule demain !  
Edward : Quoi ? Tu soudoies mon fils ! hihi  
Bella : Dommage car tu as perdu ton pari avec Edward mais en plus tu dois une glace à notre fils ! hihi  
Josh : Mais toi... tu lui a dit quoi pour qu'il l'enlève ? Parce qu'il y a même pas 30 min que Edward a essayé à nouveau de lui enlever!  
Bella : Ah... secret de maman ! Bon... Edward tu viens avec moi à l'intérieur ?  
Edward : Oui...****

Josh : Ne faites pas trop de cochonneries ! hahahaha  
Sean : Mets le p'tit Masen en mode vibration ! hahaha  
**  
**_**Dès qu'on a mis les pieds dans la maison la petite me sautait dans les bras.**_****

Mady : Maman ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Je m'ennuie !  
Bella : Oui moi aussi mais papa était là !  
Mady : Bien il est toujours avec ses amis... et je voulais pas le déranger !****

_**Ca c'était de trop ! Je pouvais comprendre que Edward souhaitait s'amuser un peu mais nous avions été clair, les enfants ont toujours priorité sur nos partys ! Je me suis donc retourné vers Edward en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire !**_****

Edward : Voyons ma belle, tu sais que tu es toujours ma priorité amis ou pas ! Mais je pensais que tu t'amusais bien avec tes amis en bas ?  
Mady : Oui... mais je voulais te montrer le dessin que je t'avais fait ! ****

_**Elle était toute triste et ça me crevait le cœur de savoir qu'elle avait voulu laisser son père seul. Mais je pouvais voir dans le regard à Edward qu'il était tout aussi blessé par les propos de notre petite fille... Je savais aussi que Edward aimait profondément ses enfants et que jamais il oublierait de s'en préoccuper mais tout de même c'est difficile pour le coeur de parents d'entendre ça de son enfant !**_****

Bella : Hey ma belle... que dirais-tu d'aller le chercher et de venir le montrer à papa pendant ce temps là maman va parler avec papa, ok ?  
Mady : Oui ! mais pas de chicane maman ok ?  
Bella : hihi non non !  
Mady : Papa ?  
Edward : haha non ! Je te le promets !****

_**La petite est partie en courant chercher son dessin.**_****

Edward : Bella !  
Bella : Ca va Edward... je sais bien que tu n'oublierai pas tes enfants... surtout avec ta famille ici ! Mais ça me fait mal de savoir qu'elle pense ça ! Pas toi ?  
Edward : Oh que si ! On va juste lui réexpliquer qu'elle est notre priorité... je pense aussi que c'est le fait que durant notre séparation, nous les avons tenus à l'écart et cela l'a affectée...  
Bella : Oui tu as sans doute raison!  
Edward : Bon... comment ça tu es ici ?  
Bella : Je te l'ai dit c'était une surprise... en plus j'en ai une autre mais pour plus tard !  
Mady : Papa papa regarde !****

_**La petite semblait très fière de son dessin. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de famille. Son petit frère et elle se tenant la main et juste derrière, son père et moi entouré dans un coeur se tenant la main et toute la famille était sur une patinoire ! Vraiment trop cute!**_


	96. Chapter 95

Bella: Humm OH OUIIIIII EDWAAAAAARD!  
Edward : UHNNNNNNN OUIIIIII BELLAAAA!  
**  
**_**Edward m'embrassait tendrement avant de complètement se retirer de moi. Je savais que mes sous-vêtements allait encore le rendre fou comme ce fût le cas lors de son party de fête, il y a 2 semaines.**_****

Edward : Tu sais que si je sais que tu as toujours le genre de sous-vêtements que tu avais hier, je ne pourrai jamais me retenir de te sauter dessus !  
Bella: hihi je sais! Mais si c'est pour me donner le même orgasme que tu me donne depuis que tu es revenu, hier, je ne vais jurer que par ce type de sous-vêtements ! Mais en passant, je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements avant que tu me réveille avec ta bouche entre mes jambes !  
Edward : Hummm... tu sais que je pourrais te prendre au mot mon amour ! Et Je sais que tu étais nue ce matin ! C'est parce que je rêvais que tu me faisais un défilé de nouveaux sous-vêtements que ça m'a donner le goût mais quand j'ai senti que tu étais nue et à ma merci... alors là, je ne me pouvais plus... il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !  
Bella: Et bien... un réveil comme ça... j'en veux un à chaque matin mon amour!****

_**Je l'ai embrassé amoureusement avant de sortir du lit pour aller réveiller mes 2 autres amours.**_****

Edward : Je t'aime Bella !  
**  
**_**Je me suis retournée vers lui, son regard était vraiment sincère, ce qui me faisait énormément du bien. **_****

Bella: Je t'aime aussi Edward !  
**  
**Mady : MAMAN!MAMAN ! MAMAN!  
**  
**_**Les cris de ma petite fille provenant de sa chambre m'ont tellement surpris que Edward et moi, sommes précipitamment courus vers sa chambre.**_

Elle était assis sur son lit et pleurait à chaude larmes. Tellement, qu'on ne comprenait pas du tout le pourquoi. ****

Bella: Hey ma chérie... chutttt... maman et papa sont là !  
Edward : Ma puce... pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as fait un gros cauchemar ?****

_**Elle nous a fait signe de la tête que oui. Mais ses pleurs l'empêchaient encore de bien respirer et parler en même temps, cela me faisait mal pour elle ! Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et essuyait ses larmes pendant que son père essayait de la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle a finit par pouvoir nous expliquer.**_****

Mady : Papa... papa... était pu là ! Maman non plus... j'étais toute seule ici, dans la grosse maison ! J'avais peur... Maman?... dis, papa va rester toujours avec nous hein ?  
**  
**_**Cela me fit sourire.**_****

Bella: Oui ma chouette, papa va toujours être là pour toi ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur !  
Mady : NON ! VEUT QUE PAPA Y RESTE AVEC TOI, AVEC JUSTIN ET MOI BON !  
Bella: Oui mais mon amour, tu sais que papa reste avec nous là ? Il est ici avec nous à Montréal !  
Mady : Papa, tu vas rester avec Maman et nous ? ****

_**Edward m'a regardé avant de répondre et je lui ai fait signe...**_****

Edward : Oui ma chérie... Maman et Papa vont rester ensemble avec toi et Justin !  
**  
**_**Elle ne disait rien et semblait presque déçue..**_****

Bella: Ma belle, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ?  
Mady : Oui... mais... mais je veux que vous vous donnez encore des bisous !  
Bella: hihi... C'est pour ça que Papa va rester avec nous... pour que je puisse lui donner pleins de bisous ! ****

_**Ses yeux sont devenus grands, remplis de joie ! Et en une fraction de seconde, elle sautait de son lit pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de son petit frère... Nous l'avons suivi et on la regardait faire de l'embrassure de la porte...**_****

Mady : Justin... Justin... réveille !  
**  
**_**Elle secouait son petit frère.. Ce dernier a fini par ouvrir les yeux après avoir gronder un peu, tout à fait comme son père!**_****

Mady : Justin! PAPA ET MAMAN Y VONT ENCORE SE FAIRE DES BISOUS !  
**  
**_**Justin n'avait pas l'air de trop comprendre, il se frottait les yeux avant de sortir de son petit lit et de venir dans mes bras.**_****

_**Justin **_**: Ustin (prononce son nom comme ça) veut réal !  
Bella: Oui... on va aller manger...**

...

_**Quelques heures plus tard, soit vers 12h, toujours dans notre maison de Montréal, mes parents sont arrivés. Personne ne savait encore que nous avions décidés de revenir ensemble pour de bon. Donc, quand mes parents sont entrés et nous ont vu Edward et moi en plein baiser amoureux, nous n'avions plus le choix...**_****

_**Papa **_**: Uh Hummmm !  
Edward : Oh.. Bonjour !  
**_**Seb **_**: Bon vous êtes enfin de nouveau ensemble ! Il commençait à être temps !  
**_**Maman **_**: Sébastien !  
**_**Seb **_**: Ben quoi... fallait bien qu'elle s'ouvre les yeux et retourne avec le seul mec qu'elle n'a jamais autant aimé !  
**_**Maman **_**: Arrête !  
Bella: Il a raison maman...  
Edward : Ce n'est pas grave Chérie... j'ai compris pourquoi mais l'important c'est que tu me donnes une autre chance !**

_**Il m'a donné un baiser sur le front avant d'aller embrasser ma mère. **_****

_**Papa **_**: Donc c'est vrai ? Alors tu es revenu quand Edward ?  
**Edward : Je suis arrivé hier..  
Seb : Oh c'est récent!  
Bella: Oui... mais j'avais pris ma décision après ma première semaine ici seule... Non pas que je trouvais votre compagnie désagréable mais disons que j'avais besoin de mon mari ! Je savais qu'il allait pêcher avec ses chums 3 jours donc à son retour Mercredi, il m'a téléphoné pour savoir comment allait les enfants et je lui ai dit ...  
Edward : Elle m'a dit que si je voulais le savoir, je n'avais qu'à venir les rejoindre. Je lui ai dit que si je venais, ce n'était pas simplement pour les enfants mais pour elle... et elle m'a dit ce que je voulais entendre depuis très longtemps... j'ai donc pris un vol hier matin!****

_**Ma mère est venu me prendre dans ses bras ...**_****

Maman : Je suis contente pour vous et pour les enfants ! Où sont-ils en passant ?  
Edward : Dans la salle de jeu au sous-sol...****

...

_**Vers 15h...**_****

Bella: Edward, je vais aller faire des commissions...  
Edward : D'accord, tes parents font quoi ?  
Bella: Ils vont souper chez des amis à Chateauguay****

_**Mon cell a sonné à ce moment là**_****

Bella: Allo ma belle !  
Alice : Salut ! Ca va ?  
Bella: Oui et toi ?  
Alice : Oui super... écoute... on a pas la chance de sortir depuis que tu es arrivé ici alors ce soir c'est le temps ! Ma sœur travaille demain alors elle peut garder les enfants ou même Jasper...  
Bella: Ouin ça l'air tentant mais..****

_**Je regardais Edward. Je ne voulais pas laisser Edward et je ne savais pas si ça lui tenterait...**_****

Alice : Quoi mais ?  
Bella: Écoute, je vais en parler avec Edward. J'allais faire des commissions, je te call après  
Alice : Quoi Edward est là ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était arrivé !  
Bella: hihi désolé mais il n'est arrivé que hier donc... on a resté enfermé ici avec les enfants !  
Alice : Je suis contente pour vous... Jasper veut que Edward le call... je pense qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser sortir seules ! hahaha  
Bella: hihihi... ouin je le pense aussi ! Hey dis donc, tu ne travaille pas ?  
Alice : Non j'ai terminé à 12h. J'avais un rendez-vous chez le gynéco...  
Bella: Hein ? Tu n'es pas enceinte ?  
Alice : Non ne t'en fais pas !  
Bella: Alice... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... mais je sais que tu ne veux pas d'autres enfants...  
Alice : Non je sais... on pensait que je l'étais mais en fin de compte non... et là je vais commencer le Depo Provera donc c'est out pour un méchant bout ! Bon ... on pense à autre chose ! Que dirais-tu d'envoyer ton homme avec les enfants ici pendant qu'on se paye une session de shopping... me semble que j'ai besoin de ça avec ma cousine préférée !  
Bella: hihi min. je vais demander à mon homme...  
Alice : Ok rappelle moi, je vais appeler ma sœur pour ce soir, car Jasper semble vouloir sortir ! Bye !****

_**Elle avait raccroché ! Même pas 2 secondes plus tard, ma petite venait me trouver en courant !**_****

Mady : Maman ! Veux aller voir Sam ! Papa il veut voir tonton Jasper aussi !  
**  
**_**Je me retournais de bord pour voir mon mari avec un gros sourire et Justin dans les bras!**_****

Edward : J'ai cru comprendre que Alice avait besoin de sa cousine et j'ai le goût de te faire plaisir ! ****

_**Il venait vers moi et m'a donné un bec**_****

Bella: Edward... je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses plaisir... mais j'allais faire des commissions... j'allais amener les enfants...**  
**Edward : Mais non chérie... va faire les commissions et magasiner un peu avec Alice... Jasper et moi, on va prendre les enfants et vous faire à souper en attendant ok ? Et ensuite... on va sortir, si j'ai bien compris ? ;)  
Bella: Tu veux sortir ?  
Edward : Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas montré à Mtl et en plus avec une femme magnifique ! ****

_**Je faisais exprès de regarder derrière moi pour trouver où étais la femme magnifique. Ce qui m'a valu une claque sur les fesses de la part de mon homme avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Ce baiser était chaud mais fût interrompu par mes parents et Justin qui gigotait dans les bras de Edward.**_****

Papa : Un peu de retenu les enfants ! hahaha  
Maman : Bon, tu es sûre que ça ne te fais rien si on va manger avec Frank ?  
Bella: Non ça va... on va faire quelque chose avec Alice et Jasper et sortir après..  
Papa : Qui va garder les enfants ?  
Bella: L'autre cousine ! haha  
Maman : Elle ne sort pas avec vous ?  
Bella: Non elle travaille demain alors elle veut garder, selon Alice...  
Papa : Tu amènes ton frère ?  
Bella: Seb ? Je pensais qu'il sortait avec sa blonde et ses chums ? Il est où en passant ?  
Edward : Dans le spa avec sa blonde !  
Bella: HEIN ? Il aurait comme pu attendre qu'on parte avant de faire ses cochonneries ! hihi  
Seb : Hey ! t'inquiètes p'tite sœur, on va attendre d'être seul ! ****

_**Il est venu me donner un bec sur le front avant d'aller chercher des bières dans le fridge et repartir trouver sa blonde.**_****

Bella: Oui si ça ne te dérange pas trop, Merci !  
Papa : Bon nous on y va... Bye et ne faites pas trop de folies !  
Bella: Voyons papa !  
Papa : Je parlais à ton frère ! haha!  
Maman : Ouin... tu sais ce que cela a donné la dernière fois !  
Seb : J'ai eu ma leçon... et je me suis excusé plusieurs fois !****

_**Mes parents partis, nous avons habillé les enfants, préparé un sac pour ce soir car je n'étais pas sûre s'ils allaient dormir chez Alice ou chez moi. Quoique, inconsciemment, je préférais qu'ils viennent dormir ici, non pas qu'ils ne seraient pas bien chez Alice mais ici ils ont chacun leur chambre et nous avions même fait faire une maison d'amis (genre de pool house) derrière la piscine pour lorsque nous avions de la visite. Mais aussi pour mon frère car, pendant l'année, il restait dans la maison sauf lorsque nous venions ici. L'été, il devait normalement retourner chez mes parents à Québec mais il tardait à le faire cette année ! Il avait au moins eu la gentillesse de rester à Montréal quand je suis allée à Qc durant ma première semaine de vacances et partir à Qc pendant toute la semaine qui venait de passer. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas le voir mais lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de retrouver ma maison dans un bordel incroyable car Monsieur avait oublié mon arrivée mais n'avait pas oublié son party ! Une chance pour lui que je ne faisais que déposer quelques valises, prendre une auto et repartir pour Qc car je l'aurai étripé! Je lui avais dit qu'il avait 5 heures pour tout nettoyer... Il croyait que même s'il ne le faisait pas, ce n'était pas grave car je revenais que dans 1 semaine mais au contraire... 2 amis à moi sont policiers, alors je me suis arrangé avec eux pour qu'ils lui fassent un peu peur... Dès que les policiers lui ont dit qu'il l'embarquerait pour grabuge si ce n'était pas ramassé dans l'heure qui suivait! Alice est même allé voir que tout était clean !**_****

...

Edward : Chérie tu es prête ?  
Bella: Oui j'arrive...  
Edward : Humm tu sais que j'adore ton look Rockeuse !  
Bella: Hummm... et moi j'adore ta chemise blanche... elle me donne envie de te l'arracher immédiatement et de te faire l'amour ici même !  
Edward : Merde Bella... ne me dit pas des trucs comme ça... ça m'excite trop !****

_**Il m'embrassait et passait ses mains sous mon haut... **_****

Mady : MAMAN PAPA ! VITE ON Y VA !  
**  
**_**La petite tirait sur mes jeans ! Edward appuyait son front contre le mien et lâchait un soupir...**_****

Bella: Edward... ce sont nos enfants ! Et ils ont été conçus dans des moments comme ça... rappelles t-en !  
Edward : Ahhh je sais... et j'espère que nous continuerons d'en concevoir ! ****

_**Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de cette question là. Je savais que Edward en voudrait d'autre... en temps normal, nous devrions être en conception de bébé mais avec tous les événements, il n'était plus ou moins question de cela présentement sauf que moi j'en voulais ! Peut-être était-ce ma façon de toujours avoir une emprise et un pouvoir sur Edward ? Qui sait !**_

****Jasper : Alors les femmes... comment avez vous dépensé ? J'ai encore de l'argent dans mon compte j'espère!  
Edward : Une chance que nos femmes gagnent suffisamment d'argent car à voir le nombre de sacs ! hahaha... Ouch!  
Jasper : Hey Bébé voyons ! ****

_**Nous avions toutes les deux donné une claque derrière la tête de nos 2 hommes qui se tenaient dans le salon. Les enfants, eux, jouaient à la Wii et semblaient vraiment se plaire ! Justin, lui, devait dormir.**_****

Bella: Mady chérie ?  
Mady : Maman ! Regarde je joue à la Wiiiii ! ****

_**Je m'étais agenouillée devant elle et Sam pendant qu'elle m'expliquait comment son père était poche ! hihihi **_****

Edward : Hey ! Papa n'est pas si mauvais !  
Mady : Oui papa tu es pochhhhe ! Tu n'as même pas sauvé la princesse ! Tsé veut dire !****

_**TSÉ VEUT DIRE? Depuis quand ma fille disait ça ?**_****

Bella: Madison Masen ! Qui t'a appris ces mots là ? hihi  
Samuel : Papa ! Il me dit toujours ça !****

_**Je regardais Jasper en riant et m'assoyait sur Edward...**_****

Bella: Les gars... puis-je vous rappeler que tout ce que vous dites en présence des enfants sont retenus par eux... alors svp, faites attention pour certains mots ! hihi Tsé veut dire ! hahaha  
Edward : Moi j'ai rien fait !  
Samuel : Beau cul !****

_**Nous nous sommes tous retournés vers Samuel, il avait dit ça pendant qu'il jouait... Alice ne semblait pas du tout contente...**_****

Alice : Samuel Withlock !  
**  
**_**Samuel a sursauté au son de sa mère et ses yeux se sont remplis d'eau...Je regardais Alice et elle semblait aussi peinée que moi devant ce tableau. Elle lui l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a amené ailleurs pour lui parler... **_****

Bella: Qui lui a dit ça ?  
Mady : C'est papa qui dit ça ! mais tonton aussi !  
Bella: Edward Masen ! ...Expliquer svp ?****

_**J'étais maintenant debout devant lui et Jasper et j'attendais des explications...**_****

Edward : Bella... je ... je suis ... désolé... Mady... il ne faut pas que tu répètes toujours ce que Papa et Maman dit... ce n'est pas toujours bien, ok ?  
Alice : Edward Masen !  
Edward : Désolé Alice... sérieux, je ne pensais pas que les enfants nous écoutait ! Sam... il ne faut pas dire ça, ok ?  
Jasper : Hey Bonhomme.. viens ici je vais te dire un secret ! ****

_**Je continuais de regarder sévèrement Edward et lui, m'envoyait des excuses tout bas...Jusqu'à ce que Sam prenne la parole ...**_****

_Samuel _: Maman, Tati Bella... c'est vous qui avez le plus beau !  
**  
**_**hahahaha ! Il ne venait pas de faire ce que je pensais... Et oui... au moins, il n'avait pas redit les mots ! Jasper était très fier de son coup qu'il en faisait un High Five à Edward ! **_****

Alice : Jasper Withlock !  
Jasper : Quoi ? Il n'a pas redit les mots... et il ne les redira pas, hein bonhomme ?  
_Samuel _: Non ... (tout doucement avant de retourner jouer avec Mady)  
Bella: Vous oublier vraiment que vos enfants semblent beaucoup plus intelligents que la majorité des enfants de leur âge, alors...  
Edward : On sait mon amour... on s'excuse...****

_**Il m'agrippait les jeans pour m'amener vers lui mais je le stoppais...**_****

Bella: Oh non Edward Masen, tu ne t'en sauveras pas... De qui tu parlais pour dire ces mots là ? Et tu es mieux d'être franc ! ****

_**Jasper s'est étouffé avec sa bière et il s'est mis à rire... J'étais très sérieuse alors le regard que je lui jetais en disait beaucoup. Il s'est permis de répondre...**_****

Jasper : Comme ça tu veux savoir comment ton homme se sentait en te voyant dans ton ensemble rouge ?****

_**Je regardais Edward avec un signe d'incompréhension sur mon front... Jasper a continué...**_****

Jasper : Voyons Bella... tu ne pensais toujours pas que ton chum parlerait d'une autre femme que toi ? Surtout en présence de vos enfants ? ... Je t'ai vu plus intelligente que ça ma belle ! ****

_**Je regardais à nouveau Edward et il semblait souffrir de ça. Je savais d'où venais cette souffrance... il comprenais que je n'avais pas encore confiance en lui pleinement. Cela me faisait de la peine de lui avoir démontré cela surtout devant Alice et Jasper... Je devais me faire pardonner!**_****

Bella: Edward... je suis désolé... mais j'ai eu peur que tu parles d'une autre femme que moi devant ta fille en plus... je suis vraiment désolé ! ****

_**Mes dernières paroles n'étaient qu'un souffle... mais il s'est levé et est venu m'embrasser amoureusement!**_****

Edward : Bon vous nous montrer ce que vous avez acheté ?  
**  
**_**Alice et moi sommes lancés un regard avant de répondre...**_****

Bella: Euh... je crois que nous allons passer outre la parade de mode en générale... mais après souper, quand les enfants dormiront, vous aurez une petite idée !... Bon aller ... est-ce que les enfants ont mangés ? Et pourquoi Justin dors à 18h ?****

_**Edward a jeté un regard à Jasper et s'est levé en 1 bond...**_****

Edward : MERDE JUSTIN... IL EST DANS LE BAIN... AH NON MERDE !  
Bella: ? TABARNAK EDWAARRD!  
Alice : OSTIE JASPER... VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENTS CONS !****

_**Je m'apprêtais à partir en courant en même temps que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues quand Edward m'a agrippé le bras...**_****

Edward : Mais non ma belle... ta cousine l'a emporté avec elle, à l'épicerie!  
**  
**_**Je ne respirais plus, je me suis fermé les yeux avant de donner une méchante claque à mon mari !**_****

Edward : Euh... je pense que je l'ai ... un peu mérité !  
**  
**_**Il disait ça doucement car il savait que c'était parfaitement vrai !**_****

Alice : NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS POUR NOUS FAIRE DES PEURS PAREILS !  
Jasper : Non mais vous auriez dû voir votre face ! hahahahaha****

_**En moins d'une...**_****

CLAC !

Jasper : Ouch !  
Alice : Comptes toi chanceux qu'elle t'ai frappé avant car moi, c'était mon poing que tu recevais !

_Fanie _: Hey salut cousine !  
_Justin _: Mamannnn! ****

_**Mon petit gars venait me sauter dans les bras. Je laissais couler toutes mes larmes... non mais pourquoi il avait décidé de me faire cette peur là ? Je savais bien que je l'avais déçu quelques minutes auparavant mais ce genre de peur n'est pas du tout à faire à une mère !**_

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je tenais toujours Justin dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa petite main sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes...****

_Justin _: Maman pourquoi pleures?  
**  
**_**Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux châtain, comme son père...**_****

Bella: Pour rien mon amour... maman t'aime !  
_Justin _: Moi si t'aime ! Mouahhhhhh!****

_**Il me donnait un bec sur la bouche avant d'aller sur les genoux de son père pour lui montrer ce que ma tante Fanie (okay même si c'est ma cousine, nous sommes tellement proche que mes enfants les appellent Tati ou Tata ! ) lui avait acheté...**_****

Justin : Papa... garde, tata Nie a donné colat à Ustin !  
Edward : Wow... tu es chanceux ! Justin, va voir Tati Dodo, papa va parler avec Maman...  
Fanie : Quoi... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleurais Bella ? Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ?  
Alice : Viens la sœur... nous, y compris toi ! (en regardant bêtement Jasper) on va aller préparer le souper ! Mady, Sam... vous venez... je vais vous donner du chocolat !  
Mady et Samuel : OUI OUI !****

_**Quand tout le monde est finalement sortie du salon, Edward s'est approché doucement de moi... Il ne savait pas comment j'allais réagir, je le connaissais... mais présentement, la seule chose dont j'avais besoin était ses gros bras m'enlacer donc, j'ai tiré sur sa chemise et je me suis jeté dans ses bras!**_****

Edward : Je suis désolé ma belle ! J'ai... j'ai vraiment été con sur ce coup là... désolé ! Pardonne moi, svp...  
Bella: Ca va Edward ! Je sais que je l'ai un peu mérité avec ma crise de jalousie de tantôt... mais ... s'il arrivait quelque chose aux enfants... je ... je...  
Edward : Chut... il n'arrivera rien ! Et tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai jamais Justin sans surveillance dans un bain ou une piscine...****

_**Il me disait tout ça tout en me caressant le dos et en me donnant des becs sur la tête...**_****

Bella: Je sais... et j'ai été conne de penser en 1 fraction de seconde que tu pouvais avoir osé faire ça ! Tu me pardonnes ?****

_**Je levais les yeux vers lui. En croisant son regard, je pouvais voir toute l'amour qu'il avait dedans et cela m'a fait extrêmement du bien !**_****

Edward : C'est à moi de te demander pardon mon amour !  
Bella: J'ai peut-être trouver quelque chose... fais juste jeter un coup d'œil dans ce sac là ! ****

_**Il me lança un sourire divinement sexy... il devait se douter de quoi il s'agissait mais sa réaction laissait croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tout cela ! **_****

Edward : AH ben Fuck ! Écoutes ma belle... Let's go dans la voiture ! On laisse les enfants ici et on part maintenant à la maison !  
Bella: hahahaha ! Non non... je t'ai simplement montré un avant-goût de ce que pourrais être ta nuit mais avant ça... j'aimerai bien m'amuser un peu... ok ?****

_**Il regardait dans le sac, il me regardait, il regardait une fois de plus dans le sac et me regardait, subjugué par tout ça...**_****

Edward : Ok... mais tu promets ? Je sais que nous avons profité beaucoup hier mais avec les enfants ce n'est pas pareil...  
Bella: Je sais mais avoir su, on aurait dû les faire garder hier car tu oublis que mes parents et mon frère viennent d'arriver aujourd'hui et ce, pour 1 semaine ! .. bof pour mon frère on ne sait pas...  
Edward : Écoute... on va à l'hôtel c'est tout ! J'appel !  
Bella: Edward... ****

...

_**Vers 21h, les enfants dormaient, nous avions terminé de manger et de ranger. Fanie étant nouvellement célibataire, j'avais demandé à Edward et Jasper s'ils n'avaient pas des amis à lui présenter prochainement. Évidemment qu'ils en avaient mais pour ce qui était des joueurs, ils étaient tous partis sauf Gomez et Cammallerie. Comme ils sont célibataires, Jasper les a appelés et ils sont arrivés moins de 30 min plus tard. **_****

Scott : Hey bonjour Madame Masen !  
Bella: Hey bonjour Monsieur Gomez ! hihi  
Mike : Ca va bien ? De retour avec ton homme ?****

_**C'était moi qui avait été leur ouvrir la porte, ils m'avaient embrassé et nous nous étions dirigés vers la cour. Ils ont vu Edward et ils ont un peu compris...**_****

Bella: Oui... c'est plus facile pardonner avec des enfants et encore plus lorsqu'on aime éperdument !  
Scott : Dommage ! haha mais je suis contente pour vous... Edward est un type bien !  
Mike : Oui... mais dis moi, il n'est pas joueur autonome cet été ?  
Bella: Effectivement...  
Scott : Alors pourquoi..****

_**Scott n'a pas pu terminer sa question que Jasper et Edward s'étaient levé pour leur dire salut... Mais effectivement, pourquoi ? Je ne lui avais même pas demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. J'avais suivi la journée des transactions attentivement chez moi. Edward était en voyage de pêche cette journée là. Étant membre de la LNH, j'avais les privilèges de savoir qui s'intéressait à mon mari avant les médias, sauf si une personne parlait à eux avant la LNH. De plus, l'agent de Edward savait très bien qu'il ne changerai pas de ville sans m'en parler alors son agent me tenait au courant. Par contre, il ne me disait ce que Edward souhaitait, ce qui m'énervait quelque peu !**_

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en parler à son retour à Montréal, trop occupé à se satisfaire physiquement ! Mais je pense que le sujet allait venir sur le tapis plus vite que prévu ! ****

_Scott _: Alors Eddy... tu comptes rester à NY ou essayer d'autre place ?  
**  
**_**Edward m'a regardé avant de répondre. Je lui ai souris tendrement.**_****

Edward : Je n'ai pas fait de choix mais si tu permets, j'aimerai pouvoir en parler avec ma femme avant...  
Jasper : On voit que vous avez pensé à tout sauf à ça lors de vos retrouvailles ! hahaha  
Edward : Normale après 3 jours de pêche entre mecs ! Et surtout avec une femme chaude comme la mienne ! haha  
Bella: Je me demande bien qui est le plus chaud des 2 !  
Edward : Après avoir vu tes achats de cet après-midi, je peux te dire que j'ai plus que hâte de te retrouver... mais tu dois être chaude en tabarnak pour acheter ça ! Hein ma belle ?****

_**Il s'est levé et m'a embrassé langoureusement... **_****

Jasper : Hein Quoi ? Tu as vu leurs achats ?  
**  
**_**Jasper regardait sa blonde presque frustré...**_****

Alice : Non chéri... Il a simplement vu une partie de ceux que sa blonde a acheté... les miens sont bien cachés pour que tu les vois en temps et lieu !  
Bella: Bon je ne sais pas pour vous mais comme mon chum l'a si bien dit... je suis très chaude... alors moi j'aimerai bien me rafraichir avant de sortir donc un spa ça vous dit ?  
Edward : Chérie... c'est parce que un spa... ça ne rafraîchit pas trop trop ! haha  
Bella: Tu veux que je sois encore chaude cette nuit mon amour ?  
Edward : Certain !  
Bella: Alors ferme là ! hahaha  
Jasper : Hahahaha  
Alice : Écoutes ta femme Edward ! hahaha  
Edward : Oh que oui je vais l'écouter surtout quand je revois les images de ses achats ! hahaha****

_**Nous sommes montés se mettre en maillot. Lorsque nous sommes allés magasiner, je m'en suis acheté un nouveau, quand même assez **__**sexy**__**. Même chose pour **__**Alice **__**et nous en avions acheté un à sa sœur.**_

Les gars étaient tous en grande discussion d'hockey quand je suis arrivée... Scott s'est carrément étouffé avec sa bière en me voyant. Mike avait les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche formait un O. Même chose pour Edward ! Jasper, lui, a pris la parole...****

Jasper : Euh... euh... tu es vraiment sûre d'avoir eu 2 enfants ? Parce que tu es carrément..  
Alice : Fais attention à ce que tu dis Jasper Withlock ! hihi****

_**Alice venait d'arrivé avant que Jasper finisse sa phrase.. Il l'a fini mais pour elle !**_****

Jasper : Ok... Ma chérie TU ES carrément sexy ! Et tu es sûre que tu as porté notre bébé ? haha  
Alice : Malheureusement Oui ! Tu m'as assez dit que j'avais grossi pendant la grossesse !****

_**Jasper s'est levé pour embrasser sa blonde.**_****

Jasper : Ok désolé mon amour... mais tu es vraiment sexy dans ce maillot là... tu sais que je ne trippe pas sur les one-piece mais là... ****

_**Edward qui n'avait encore rien dit, a finalement pris la parole...**_****

Edward : Tu es sûre que tu veux sortir mon amour ? Car te voir la dedans... Ouf...  
Bella : Attends de voir sur moi les sous-vêtements que j'ai acheté ! hihi  
Mike : Fa... Fanie... tu es... WOW !  
Scott : God Oui ! trop sexe ! ****

_**Nous avons toutes éclatées de rire après les derrières remarques des gars. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas dans le spa que je me suis retrouvé mais dans la piscine avec Edward ! **_****

Bella: EDWARD MASEN ! Une chance que j'ai du maquillage Waterproof sinon je te tuais ! hahaha  
Edward : Je t'aime ma belle ! ****

_**Il était venu me rejoindre dans le milieu de la piscine et m'avait embrassé. J'avais mis mes jambes autour de lui. **_****

Bella: Je t'aime aussi  
**  
**_**Nous avons resté un peu dans la piscine avant d'aller dans le spa. La soirée commençait à être très chaude alors nous avons décidé d'aller se préparer. J'étais dans la chambre d'amis avec Edward. Je voulais qu'il choisisse ma tenue pour ce soir. J'avais essayé 2 ensembles et pas questions que je sorte comme ça. Il n'était pas question que les hommes en rut me sautent dessus ou posent leur regard sur moi en ayant des idées obscènes. Tel avait été ses mots !**_****

Edward : Oh non ... Il n'est pas question que tu mettes cette tenue là !  
Bella: Edward... Trop Décolleté, trop court! J'aime mon corps... non pas que je souhaite le montrer à tout le monde mais après avoir eu 2 enfants et ressembler à ça (je lui désignais mon corps de rêve)... je peux avoir le goût de vouloir me montrer un peu non ?  
Edward : Effectivement mais comme je t'ai dit... je n'ai pas le goût de passer une mauvaise soirée parce que tu te fais cruiser sans retenue ! Je suis jaloux et possessif, c'est ça qui est ça ! Point final !  
Bella: Ok ok... mais je vais mettre mes tenues quand ? Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi m'acheter mon linge maintenant ?  
Edward : Bella... svp... tu sais ce que je veux dire... toi aussi quand tu vas voir les femmes autour de moi, tu n'en mèneras pas large alors c'est la même chose pour moi **! Et tes **tenues, tu les mettras quand nous serons ailleurs qu'ici ! Parce que tu sais très bien comment les rumeurs partent très vite... et je n'ai pas le goût qu'ils disent de toi que tu dois t'habiller comme les filles qui veulent absolument se pogner un joueur, afin de me garder ! ... Oui je sais, tu m'as déjà mais eux ne savent pas ce qui se passe... Chérie svp...****

_**Il s'était levé et était venu me prendre dans ses bras avant de me donner un long baiser. J'ai finalement été essayé celle que je croyais qui passerait ! **_****

Edward : Wow ! Tu es magnifique avec ce haut là et c'est très beau avec tes jeans ma belle !  
Bella : Bon alors... Let's go ! ****

_**Pendant le trajet en taxi, nous avons déconné en maudit... une chance que nous sortons avec des gars connus parce que je crois que le chauffeur nous aurais débarqué 2 min plus tard... Nous avions amené une caisse de bière dans le taxi pour boire ! Au début, il ne voulait pas...**_****

Bella : Écoutez... je vous donne 100$ de Tips et vous nous laissez terminé notre caisse de bière avant d'arriver au bar, deal ?  
_Chauffeur _: Désolé... je ne peux pas !  
_Scott _: Écoute mec... tu dois sûrement nous reconnaitre si tu connais le hockey, non ?  
_Chauffeur _: Oui je vous connais mais je peux pas...  
_Mike _: Voyons... je suis sûre que tu as vu pire... laisse nous boire notre caisse comme la jeune femme vous la si bien demandé et vous n'allez pas vous faire 100$ de Tips mais bien 100$ de Tips par mec présent ici ? C'est cher payer non ? Un beau petit 400$ facile ! **  
**_Chauffeur _: D'accord mais je veux voir le cash avant !  
**  
**_**Nous lui avons donné l'argent et il a fait son travail... juste avant de sortir du taxi, il avait dit aux mecs qu'ils avaient ramassé un beau lot ce soir, en parlant de Alice et moi... **_****

_**Edward a répondu...**_****

Edward : Je te l'avais dit mon amour... tu te fais remarquer habillée comme ça imagine si moi, ton humble mari, t'aurai laisser habillé avec ton autre tenue qu'est-ce que cela aurait été !  
Chauffeur : Oh... vous êtes sa femme ?  
Bella : Et oui...  
Chauffeur : Désolé... je pensais... je pensais que vous étiez séparé, lors des séries, ils disaient ça à la télé...  
Bella : Et bien nous sommes définitivement revenus un couple...  
Chauffeur : Et bien ma petite dame, je suis content pour vous ! Ah et M. Masen... très belle femme... encore plus belle qu'à la télé !  
Bella : Merci !  
Edward : Je sais ! Bonne soirée ! ****

_**Nous sommes finalement sortie du taxi, du moins les autres l'étaient déjà et nous attendait... C'était drôle car personne ne me connaissait vraiment mais leur chèque de paye, c'était moi qui les signais car c'était toujours mon bar même si le nom avait changé...Faut dire que les employés aussi avaient changé mais la soirée s'annonçait particulièrement très intéressante quand j'ai vu qui se trouvait près du bar mais encore plus lorsque j'ai vu qui serait notre hôtesse de la soirée !**_

**LAISSER DES COMMS **** !**


End file.
